


Troublemaker

by LarryBullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Highschool, Broken Heart, Fingering, Fluff, Football, Love, M/M, Party, Smut, Teen Romance, summervacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 249,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryBullship/pseuds/LarryBullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Liam's cousin but at home Louis isn't really being the boy he's supposed to be. SO his parents decide to send Louis to his cousin to live there for a while. Liam is a footballplayer but what happens when Liam and Louis are on a bunfire with Liams team, and their rivals 'the cheshire boys' burst into their party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just already warn you----- this contains smut and strong language so don't fucking read it if you're not into smutty fics (who isn't? I mean Larry shippers are dirty ass motherfuckers) ANYWAYS hope you like it :)

“Come on Lou!” Liam called as he stepped out of the car. The smaller boy climbed out behind Liam, looking around the wooded area. A large bon fire was going in the center with people walking around. Louis smiled and walked after his cousin, new to the town he only knew a few people inside Liam’s crew. Liam was practically one of the head boys at the school, he was considered cool, captain of the football team, all around good boy. Louis was his younger cousin, baby blue eyes and feathered hair, he was smaller than most of the large football players here, and a bit curvy. “The Cheshire boys are coming!” Someone called out from the crowd, making everyone groan. Even Louis knew that name, Liam’s teams rivals and they hated each other. Louis looked towards the area where they parked, watching cars pull in. “Great! Here comes Harry” Liam sighed. A tall curly haired boy with dark sunglasses hanging on his shirt jumped out of one of the cars, a black and white varsity jacket hung loosely on his tall frame. A second boy got out along with others but these two looked to be the leaders. The taller boy smirked and started walking towards Liam and Louis, his green eyes scanning over the smaller boy next to his rival. Louis would be lying to himself if he told anyone he hadn’t felt an odd attraction to the boy in front of him. But Liam wouldn’t allow it. They were rivals and it would led to nothing but trouble.

"Sup Liam" Harry said with a fake smile. He was confident they will win this time. Then he lied his eyes on Louis, shamelessly checking him out. "And who's that? Your team mascot?" Harry grinned and fixed his hair like always. This little boy was kind of cute, standing there and looking at him with visible blush on his tanned skin. And it would be fun, trying to flirt with him when Liam was there too. It would made his rival nervous, right?

Liam rolled his eyes and stepped infront of Louis not wanting Harry to touch him or even look at him. Liam knew what Harry was trying to do and the bad things was that it was working. ''Do not even try Harry get away from him'' Liam said glaring at Harry. Louis rolled his eyes and took a step back blushing looking at Harry wondering what the taller lad wanted from him

Harry sighed. "Oh Liam. Maybe let your cute friend speak for himself?" Harry looked over Liam at Louis and winked. "What's your name, babe?" he asked Louis, grinning. Liam was so protective. And Harry wasn't really in mood to fight with him. But annoying Liam was one of the best things ever. And well, maybe he could even get laid. This curvy boy seemed to like Harry so why not take advantage of it?

: ''Louis'' Louis spoke up quickly passing Liam brushing their shoulders. Harry was right Louis could speak for himself and he was tired of Liam being over-protective over him. Liam shook his head and pulled on Louis shoulder putting him behind his back ''why are you here Styles?'' Liam mentally groaned. Harry always needed to ruin everything and he wasn't gonna ruin Louis too .

Harry smiled, seeing Louis was kind of rebelling. "Loueh..." Harry murmured. But then his face changed when Liam was between them again. "Chill, buddy. We just wanted to have some fun" Harry looked over at his mates. "Don't be a bitch, Payne." he added quietly so only him and Liam could hear that and maybe Louis too. Harry was annoyed with Liam now. "Are you his daddy or lawyer?" he asked, pointing at Louis behind his back.

Louis chuckled quietly and looked up at Liam. Liam glared again ''his cousin and you're keeping away from him or I might do something to you'' Liam said and turned around. Louis rolled his eyes and smiled winking at harry.''Don't'' liam said to Louis and he grabbed the smallers boy's wrist pulling him along with him. Louis liked Liam when he wasn't protective but when he was he absolutly hated him. Louis wanted to have fun too!

"Oh, I'm so scared! Don't hurt me!" Harry said in high pitched voice, making fun of Liam's threaths and his mates started laughing. He was angry at Liam. Well, he hated him but now he had another reason to hate him even more. He was taking away something he wanted to have. But Harry already had a plan. He called one of his mates and told him to mess with one of Payne's boys. Nothing big, just some 'friendly' banter. Liam probably will want to help his friend and he will leave Louis alone just for a second. Louis will probably cooperate with Harry, he liked him, obviously. They can sneak out and well, have fun and make Liam really, really angry.

Louis looked at Liam leaving and sighed quietly looking at the bonfire. He heard people arguing about something the other one said to one of liams friends. Louis was quiet relieved he was finally alone he pulled his knees up to his chest feeling cold hit him in all diffrent ways. He shivered and stared at the fire. He didn't know how long Liam was gonna be away. He wondered where Harry was he was probably into the argue. He didn't know why everyone said harry was bad because he really looked like a nice kid and he was good looking. Maybe to good for his own good.

Harry walked behind Louis so he couldn't see him. He leaned to shorter boy. "Wanna go somewhere else?" he whispered to Louis' ear. His plan was successful. It was simple, but effective. They didn't have much time, Harry was sure his mate won't be really arguing with Liam. Liam was strong and well, nobody would like to feel how strong he really was on their own skin. "Let me sneak you out, babe" Harry grinned, being sure Louis will say yes to him. He was Harry Styles, there was no way to say no to him.

Louis bit his lip and turned his head slightly looking at Harry. He grinned and nodded slowly getting up. Louis licked his lips and stretched shivering walking closer to Harry. He blushed and smiled because yes Louis was shy. Harry was tall and strong and handsome. Louis only had a big mouth and a bit of sassines he couldn't fight he was to small. He hated that fact but he never admitted it.

"You know, we have our own bonfire tonight, on the beach. Wanna go?" Harry asked and put his arm around Louis shoulders, leading him already to his car. Liam would be furious if he found out Louis was with him, going to his team's party. And this boy seemed too shy to say no which was good for Harry. He probably would do the most stupid things just to please him. And he was cute and curvy, kind of huggable and small. He could be his own mascot. Harry let Louis inside his car and started it.

Louis smirked and looked out of the window ''Liams gonna be so pissed'' he chuckled softly. He was nervous what was about to happen but he didn't wanna show harry he didn't wanna show how weak he actuallly was. Liam got back to the bonfire and saw that Louis was gone. ''Oh hell no'' he quickly walked to the cars and saw Harry's car just starting. Liam glared and walked to Harrys side of the car he opend the door ''get out'' he said to Louis. Louis reached for harrys hand and grabbed it firmly ''no'' he protested not wanting to be a puppy anymore.

Harry rolled his eyes seeing Liam. "Not you again" he sighed. "Get lost, Payne. You are ruining everything" Harry said, looking straight into Liam's eyes, hoping he will actually let Louis stay with him. But Liam was stubborn and they both knew it. Harry leaned over Louis and grabbed car's door with his long arm, closing it back loudly. "And don't fucking touch my car" he growled. Well, he hoped there will be no need to get out of the car and show Liam he's ready to fight for what he wanted. And he wanted Louis. "I'm gonna give him back to you, don't worry" he added ironically.

Liam groaned ''DONT FUCKING TOUCH LOUIS'' he yelled. Louis' eyes widend and he looked at Harry. Louis was getting scared he didn't want Liam to fight with Harry.He bit his lip and looked down at his lap fiddling with his finger not knowing what to do. Liam ticked on the glass looking at Louis. Louis looked up at Liam fear noticeble in his eyes. ''Come on Louis get away from Harry'' Liam tried.

"For fuck's sake, Payne, don't make me run you over!" Harry snapped annoyed. Harry tightened grip on the steering wheel, letting Liam know he's not joking. He probably would never do such a thing but right now he was really angry. His eyes were dark and his eyebrows furrowed when he was still looking at Liam. People do terrible things when emotions like heatred are involved. "He's a fucking big boy, he can do whatever he wants to and he wants do go with me!" God, this Payne kid was probably insane. Everybody would think twice before trying to ruin Harry's plans.

Louis covered his face not sure if Harry really was gonna run over Liam. Liam quickly took a step back and raised his hands in defence.Liam knew Harry wasn't getting what he wanted but he could have anyone except Louis. Not Louis. He wanted to keep Louis away from Harry and now he was in his freakin car. He was protecitve over Louis because Louis was younger than him and younger than Harry. He was weak and scared Harry would break the boys heart or might break something else of him. Louis was still covering his face not knowing what expect to happen. Liam glared at Harry.

Harry shook his head and started car again and started driving, using the fact Liam took a step back. That was all he needed. He was breathing heavily, for a moment forgetting Louis was with him. Then he looked at scared boy next to him. "Hey, it's over" he smiled at him, putting his hand on Louis' thigh and squeezing it gently, letting him know it's all okay now. "He's a little bit over-protective, isn't he?" he said friendly. Liam almost ruined everything. He scared this kid with his damn stupid behavior. They were driving fast and it was dark. There were only two of them and the road leading to the beach.

Louis nodded slowly breathing trough his nose trying to calm down. He looked down at Harrys hand and smiled softly. ''yeah he is it's just because i'm younger'' he mumbled removing his hands from his face. Harry was calming him down with just his gentle touch and his soft voice. Louis could listen to him all day. He smiled weakly and looked out of the window at the road. He blinked a few times noticing how dark it was.

"So how old are you?" Harry took his hand back at the wheel, not wanting to be too insolent. Louis didn't look like a kid, more like young man, but still, he was younger than Harry. Harry slowed down and turned left and now they were on the road to the beach. Few minutes later they were there. Harry got out of his car, waiting for Louis to join him. There were people and music was playing. There was also a big bonfire on the beach and they could hear people laughing and talking. Some of them were dancing, obviously drunk. "C'mon" Harry said smiling, putting his hand on Louis back, just above his ass, pushing him gently.

Louis blushed biting his lip. He leaned slightly closer into harrys touch. ''sixteen..almost seventeen though'' he mumbled. He saw the people and followed Harry smiling. ''nice'' he said grinning looking up at Harry.

Harry and Louis walked to some people that were looking curiously at Louis but they couldn't really say anything since he was there with Harry. So they were smiling and greeting them both with handshakes and hugs. Few girls were all over them but Harry said they have something to do and they disappeared. Harry grabbed two red cups and filled them with beer. He handed one over to Louis and kept another one for himself. He drank from it looking at Louis, trying to encourage him to do the same thing. "Relax. There is no Liam to babysit you, babe" Harry smiled. Louis was 16 so it wasn't like he wasn't allowed to do some things. Of course he still couldn't drink alcohol but just one beer won't kill him. He'll be just more relaxed.

Louis grinned and took a big gulp from the beer. He licked his lips and looked at Harry. ''why does everyone says you're trouble'' he asked and took another sip from his beer. He thought about the girls and chuckled quietly knowing he was gay and girls were trying to flirt with him. Louis was kinda nervous but the beer calmed him down. He didn't wanna come over stupidtly so he gulped again from the beer wanting to prove Harry he was as bad as him. They both knew he wasn't but he wanted to look cool like Harry did.

Harry laughed loudly like Louis said something funny. Well, it was funny. "You know, the thing is, nobody really knows me" he said, still smilling with sparkles in his eyes and dimples in his cheeks. He really was trouble. He liked partying, drinking, having fun. He liked making other people uncomfortable, he loved playing with people's minds. He heard some rumors about him killing someone or beating someone up. It was funny, really. He wasn't dangerous, not like that. He just liked having fun. "Don't listen to people. They're all fucking stupid" Harry said, grinning and moved closer to Louis, looking down at him. He put his hand on his hip. "And what do you think? Am I really that bad?" he asked.

Louis choked slightly at the sudden touch and smirked. ''maybe you are I mean you almost ran over my cousin'' he chuckles quietly and looked up at Harry biting his lip. ''And you're giving an underaged kid alcohol'' he stepped closer ''not that i mind'' he threw the cup on the ground to wrap his hands around Harrys neck. He played with the curls in the nape off his neck and pulled slightly smiling at Harry. He felt slight nervous not knowing if Harry really liked him or just wanted to make Liam mad.

Harry smiled and licked his lips. Well, this kid was totally into him, now he was sure. He laughed when Louis mentioned Liam. Yeah, maybe he was really trouble. "You like it" he simply said, grinning. He did the same thing with his cup, after he drank the rest of the beer from it. Harry put his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him closer so now they were touching with their chests. He could feel that Louis' breathing was faster now and his heart was racing. "I hope you don't mind this too..." he said before pressing his lips to Louis' lips. The kiss was sweet, Harry didn't want to scare him off. well, he was holding him tightly so Louis actually had no choice but to kiss him back. After a few seconds Harry run his tongue over Louis lips wanting to come inside his mouth. When Louis finally parted his lips he slipped his tongue inside, tasting him. He tasted like beer, just like Harry. Then when Harry felt he needed air, he pulled off and still holding Louis close, grinned. He got him. "You're cute." he breathed, rubbing Louis' cheek with his thumb.

Louis licked his lips closing his eyes wanting to feel more off harry. This wasn't good he was getting addicted to the boy and this is the first day they met. Louis blushed and leaned into Harry's touch. He pressed his chest against Harrys. Ofcourse he didn't mind Harry kissing him. Who would? Harry was handsome and very flirty. His smell was absolutly stunning. He licked his lips again missing Harry tongue already. He slowly stood on his tiptoes and kissed Harrys neck softly. He brushed his lips against the warm skin while fluttering his eyes closed. He smiled against Harry's neck continuing to lightly peck on it

Well, neck kisses were Harry's weak point. It was his major turn on and it was something he absolutely loved. A little moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. He couldn't get weak because of some kid who was obviously hungry for him. But well, if Louis really wanted to play this game... Harry grabbed Louis ass, squeezing it and pulling boy even closer to him so their hips were now connected. Of course they were making out in the middle of a party. Harry was sure nobody really noticed them, just another couple sucking their faces but still. "Let me take you to some place more... private" he managed to say. His voice was already deeper and more husky. He grabbed Louis hand and started to drag him. There was this little beach house and it was perfect for steamy make out sessions and stuff. Fortunately, anoyone didn't thought of it before Harry. He closed the door behind them and attacked Louis lips, pushing him to the wall, not really bothering with the fact that he wasn't gentle now. Harry Styles wasn't gently. He was just doing what he wanted to without looking at other people. The only thing that mattered was him. And right now it was Louis who probably was saint and virgin.

Louis felt his back hit the wall harshly and felt Harrys lips on him. He quickly kissed back opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth wanting more off Harry. When Harry squeezed his bum Louis actually freaked out inside. He lifted one leg up wanting more friction on his crotch. He moaned softly into Harrys mouth and ran his hand down Harrys chest. He played with the material kissing Harry back. He liked it when Harry was rough with him. No he LOVED it. Being pressed against a wall feeling the heat off someone else against your body. Louis wrapped one of his legs around Harrys waist and pulled on his hair slightly.

Harry knew that half of the people he knew wanted him. And it was nice feeling. And now Louis really showed him he wanted him. Harry grinned against Louis lips and moved with kisses to his jaw line and neck, leaving there little red marks. He was licking, biting and sucking on Louis sensitive skin, loving this feeling. He thought Liam will be so pissed when he'll see Louis like this. He grinded his hips against Louis' hips, giving him what he was almost begging for. Harry slipped his hand under Louis shirt and started to rub his nipple. He still was pressing Louis to the wall, holding him still with his hips, grinding hard.

Louis moaned leaning his head against the wall ''oh shit'' he mumbled and quickly lifted Harrys shirt. He wanted more. Wanted to see Harrys body. He only turned harder and harder with each grind Harry was giving him. Still Louis wanted more. Louis pulled harshly on Harrys shirt removing his leg slightly ''take it off'' he mumbled moaning softly. Louis still kinda felt dissopointed because it was clear this wasn't the first time Harry did this taking someone to this place and making out against the wall. He knew he wasn't the only one begging Harry for more touch. Louis frowned and grinded down not wanting Harry to forget about him. He grinded down and whispered ''fuck Harry more'' he sounded desperate wanting Harry more than anything else in his life

Harry smiled against Louis neck. This boy was so needy and it was adorable. He probably didn't know what he was saying. Harry wasn't the best partner for making love. It was all rough. He was master of pain and pleasure. He did what Louis was asking him for. He took his shirt off, throwing it somewhere. There was a mattress behind them. So Harry dragged Louis there and pushed him, quickly leaning on top of him. "More?" he asked, teasing him. He was not on his knees and hands, making sure not to touch Louis. He was just lightly pecking on his neck. "What do you want from me, babe?" Harry wasn't really into dirty talk, he prefered doing, not talking. But he just wanted to make it all clear. He wanted Louis to be sure.

Louis hesitated slightly and relaxed on the matres ''everything'' he mumbled. He looked at Harry and then closed his eyes slowly. He enjoyed it. Enjoying laying underneath Harry. He didn't know how Harry was in those things. He sighed relieved feeling Harrys lips on his neck and lifted his head giving the curly lad more acces. He didn't wanted to be teased he just wanted it already. Wanted Harry. He couldn't resist and sighed again. ''please'' he whispered and leaned into his touch arching his back slightly. He gripped the sheets into his fists desperatly. He whined softly realising Harry was still not touching him. He stared at harrys bare chest and whimpered softly running his hands over his abs softly.

Harry didn't really needed any more. If Louis wanted to then everything should be okay. He took off Louis shirt, throwing it behind them and then he lied down on him, grinding against him again. He kissed him, biting his lip and sucking on it. "Have done this before?" Harry breathed. His hand was already between them, gently squeezing Louis' dick through the fabric of his jeans. There was something exciting in being someone's first. So Harry hoped Louis was really a virgin. He seemed like one. Because he didn't really knew what to do, besides trying to grind against Harry. Harry was so hard right now and he couldn't wait to get to Louis' pants.

Louis blushed a deep shade of red and shook his head slowly. He moaned softly and lifted his hips up into Harrys big hand. He frowned and tighted his grip on the sheets. He reached down with his other hand and fiddled with Harrys button. He licked his lips. He was a virgin and he was going to give his virginity away to actually a stranger. He was scared this was just one time for Harry. He wished he didn't care right now. But he did , and there was nothing he could do about it right now. He lifted his hips up into Harrys hand again.

"Oh. It's okay, babe" Harry smiled. "Let me take care of everything." If Louis wouldn't be a virgin it could be more fun. And Harry wasn't cruel, he didn't want to make Louis feel bad about it. Harry unbuttoned Louis' jeans and with one move, he took them off with his shoes and socks. Now Louis was almost naked under him. He quickly removed his own jeans. Louis was even more beautiful without clothes on. He was curvy and soft and he was shaking from excitement. Harry saw outline of Louis' dick in his boxers and smiled. He had no reason to be ashamed, he was perfect. "You look so good, Lou" he moaned, feeling even harder now. With little help from Louis he took off his boxer briefs. "So, so good" he whispered into Louis ear, before taking his dick to his hand and stroking it slowly, from time to time brushing over his tip with thumb.

Louis whimpered and reached for Harrys arm and squeezed it slightly feeling arousal and shivers running trough his body. He licked his lips and breathed heavier. He swallowed thickly looking down at Harry. He smiled and bit his lip absolutly forgetting about everything it was only Harry and him right now. He blushed realising he was so vulnerbal underneath Harry. He must look kinda pathetic. Harry was absolutly stunning and gorgeous. How more Louis watched him how more he adored the taller lad. He softly whined and turned his face kissing Harrys cheek sloppily and wet from licking his lips to much. He softly moaned

"Try to relax" Harry ordered. He didn't bring with any lube. The only thing he got was condom in the back pocket of his jeans. He just hoped Louis wasn't one of those people who were crying because they are a little sore. He spit on his hand and started to massage Louis entrance. At the same time he was trying to distract him with kissing his stomach, leaving there love bites too. He loved marking people. Louis was his now. With the other hand he still was stroking Louis' dick, with a steady, lazy rhythm. Then he pushed one finger in, feeling Louis clench around him.

Louis moaned softly and shivered whispering ''yes'' he slowly grinded down on Harrys finger realising how long his finger was. He smiled lazily rolling his eyes back loving everything Harry was doing to him. He slowly reached for Harrys hair and ran his hand trough it messing with his curls. He bit his lip waiting for a second finger.

Harry added second finger after a while. He was moving them inside Louis, trying to stretch him. He actually wasn't gentle about it. He wanted Louis now. He spat again, needing it to be wetter, and added third finger. Now he was pushing in and out fast. Well, three fingers were maybe like half as thick as his dick. "You are doing good, Loueh" Harry murmured, looking at Louis' face that was showing some pain and pleasure, everytime he hit his prostate with his fingers.

Louis breathed heavy whining softly. ''mmhh'' he hummed not being able to speak. His breath hitched and he grinded down onto Harrys fingers ''i-im ready......your d-dick n-now'' he mumbled whining and he whiped his forhead as he looked down he saw Harrys hand disapear every time he pushed his fingers into him. Louis moaned and shivered slightly. He lifted his legs up slightly so Harry could push deeper and he threw his head back panting.

Harry took his hand and quickly removed his boxers. Get reached out to his jeans, taking the condom from them. He ripped the wrapping with his teeths like always and rolled condom down his length. Then he looked at Louis. He wasn't really sure about seeing his face when he fucks him. "Hands and knees" he ordered sharply. He just wanted to get inside Louis. While Louis was doing what he told him to, he spat again at his hand and then stroked his dick, covering it with his saliva. And then he pressed his tip to Louis' entrance, holding his hip just in case. At first it didn't come in but when he pushed harder, he burried himself deep in Louis. "Oh god, you're so tight..." he moaned, holding tight Louis hips. For sure there will be some bruises later.

Louis moaned loudly gripping the sheets. ''shit y-your're fucking big'' he breathed out. Louis rested on his elbows and arched his back slightly taking more in and he moaned his face on the side against the matress. He bit his lip harshly and frowned. He lifted his bum up and moaned. ''f-fuck'' he whimpered panting.

Harry smiled, hearing younger boy swearing so much. Where was this good boy that was shyly sitting in his car? Now he was bended over with Harry inside him. Harry moved, pulling out and in again. He thrusted slowly but just for a few seconds. He started thrusting faster and faster, loving every second of it. If Louis will be able to walk after that then he is some kind of superhero. Harry loved it rough, hearing all these whimpers and seeing face full of pain. "You are so good, baby" he moaned, thrusting hard into Louis. He reached out to his hair and pulled him up, kissing him sloppy, because he couldn't really reach his lips like that.

Louis breathed heavily feeling like a mess. He kissed back slightly. He softly let a tear escape bcs of the arousal and everything harry was giving him. he moaned leaning down onto his dick. He bit his lip harshly. He frowned deeply everytime harry hit his prostate he moaned. Louis quickly reached underneath himself and squeezing his own dick. ''shit Harrry i-im gonna c-cumm'' he whimpered loudly and patheticly. His hair sticked onto his forhead from the sweat and he grinded against Harry. He moaned again and licked his lips. ''s-so good'' he whispered

Harry moaned. This new angle was killing him and he felt so close. "Yes, baby, cum..." he slurred because pleasure was overwhelming. Louis was tight and warm and he wasn't protesting or crying like a pussy. He wasn't as fragile as girls were. They were always moaning it hurts. Well, that's probably why Harry liked boys too. They were too proud to admit they're in pain so everything was easier. He was close too but he wanted Louis to cum first so he slowed down a little. He bite Louis arm, moaning and holding him tight.

Louis moaned loudly when he came. He Breathed heavy feeling his cum in his fist and he leaned his head back. He choked slightly feeling harry still into him. Now he wanted Harry to cum. ''W-wanna ride you'' he whimpered pleasure rushing over him. He wanted to turn around and wanted to ride Harry. Because like he said earlier, he wanted Harry to remember him.

Harry grinned and pushed Louis off of himself. "Come here..." he growled. He lied down and waited for Louis to sit on him. He helped him and pushed him down, holding his hips. He hold him still for a few seconds, trying to calm down. "Move" he ordered, his hands still on his hips, digging his fingers into Louis' skin. He thought Louis was a little crypto-whore. He was all shy and good but now he was begging him to fuck him and loved it that much that he wanted to ride Harry even if he cummed like minute ago. Does Payne know this Louis? But of course Harry kept this to himself.

Louis placed his hands on Harrys chest keeping himself up straight and he slowly pushed himself down on Harry. He squeezed his eyes shut moaning because he was very sensetive from when he came. He really wanted Harry to not forget about him. He slowly lifted himself up again and pushed himself down harshly. He grinded into Harrys hips and continued pushing himself up and down onto Harry moaning loudly.

"Don't fucking stop!" Harry moaned, feeling close. His hips were meeting Louis halfway, and he could feel his dick throbbing. "Shit!" he loudly shouted, jerking his hips up and cumming. His eyes were shut and his back arched. He was covered in sweat and he was completly exhaused. "Oh fuck..." he whispered, breathing heavily. "That was good."

Louis breathed heavily and slowly got off Harrys dick wincing slightly at the loose of his touch. He panted and layed down on Harrys chest ''shit'' he mumbled and nuzzled his face into Harrys neck. He never expected it to be this good and he really loved it. Louis wanted Harry to know that ''t-thanks'' he whispered still breathing heavily. But ofcourse, he knew he wouldn't lay here and cuddle with Harry. 

Harry got rid of used condom with one move. He was doing it many times before. Harry kissed Louis' head and then got up and started dressing himself. "It's okay" he said, and threw at Louis his clothes. "Dress yourself. It's late and I should probably drive you back." Harry waited for Louis to dress, smiling as he was watching him. He probably was sore so he was moving slow. When he finished, Harry moved closer to him. "Come to me" he mumbled and pulled Louis closer. He pressed his lips to Louis' with sweet kiss. Louis looked like he was just fucked. Well, he was, but it was so visible and Harry wanted to laugh. He wanted to listen to him explaining himself to Liam. And these love bites all over his neck and jaw and in places now covered with clothes were just evidences. "Are you okay? I was a little rough..." He asked. Well, Louis will be sore for a long while, he was sure about it.

Louis blinked lazily really feeling fucked out. His cheeks were still red and lips looked plump and pink from kissing. He shook his head slowly '' 'm sore'' he said sighed and placing his hand on his bum carefully. He winced and pulled his hand away ''so sore'' he whispered and licked his lips slowly. He truly loved his first time but he fucking hated the sore feeling all around his body. He bit his lip and shrugged slightly ''it was perfect tho'' he smiled lazily up at Harry

Harry sighed. "So it was probably our last time together" he said without any emotions, waiting for Louis' reaction. He knew Louis liked him and did all of this because he fucking adored him. "Because Liam is going to kill me for what I've done to you" he added joking. "C'mon princess, if you want me to touch you ever again I have to give you back to your over-protective family member." Harry grabbed Louis' hand, dragging him out of the beach house, not really paying any attention to him. Of course he was sore and probably walked funny. Few minutes later they were driving back.

Louis frowned and squirmed uncomfrontable. He looked up at harry '' If liam won't let me meet you again i'll hate him for the rest of my life seriously'' he mumbled and looked out of the window. He winced slightly and groaned. He seriously hated being sore and he was sore everywhere. When they arrived at the bonfire from Liam and his friends he looked at harry. ''you don't have to come with me if you don't want to'' he said not wanting to cause anymore trouble between Liam and Harry. He just wanted to keep contact with Harry and not making the things only worse.

"Aw, baby. I'm gonna walk you to Liam." Harry said, smiling. He really wanted to see Liam's face when he sees them, when he sees Louis. They got out of the car and Harry put his arm around Louis shoulders, keeping him close to his body. "Hi, Liam. I've got something for you" Harry said grinning. Now he was alone here, without his mates and Liam will probably get really mad at him so maybe somewhere deep inside he was a little scared but outside he was just Harry Styles. This popular trouble-maker that everyone loved or hated. He still was holding Louis.

Liam looked at Louis and gasped ''you fucking prick'' he pushed Harrys chest making Louis stumble backwards slightly. Louis squirmed and tried to push Liam away ''leave him alone'' he protested. Liam glared at Harry ''what the fuck did you do to him do you fucking realise he's only sixteen'' Liam yelled at Harry and quickly pulled Louis away from Harry. Louis winced and squirmed into Liams touch feeling the sore feeling rushing over his little body.

"Calm down, okay?" Harry put his hands up, not wanting to fight with Liam. He would probably lose right now. He was really exhaused. "I wasn't forcing him to do anything" Harry looked over at Louis and smiled at him. "Ouch, look at him, you hurt him!" Harry said frowning. He was just playing with Liam. It was all about Liam even if Louis was cute and adorable and really devoted. "Better ask him with who he would like to be more. At least I let him speak for himself, Payne" Liam was so annoying, his whole image of good boy. And Harry was sure if Liam would be stupid enough to beat him up, he would be really sorry. He could be kicked out of his team for that and suspended.

Louis looked from Harry to Liam. He didn't know what to do and just watched the older boys argue. Louis wasn't sure if Harry really liked him or he just got with him to make Liam mad. Liam took a step closer at Harry and glares ''i swear Harry if you touch this boy one more time or even look at him you won't get away wi- '' ''STOP'' Louis interupted pulling on Liams arm ''you have no fucking right to talk to Harry like that he didn't do anything wrong okay?'' he said frowning looking up at Liam

Harry watched Liam with his eyes wide open, almost sure he will punch him. He wasn't scared, just surprised. But then Louis interrupted and Harry's eyes got even bigger. Whoa, something changed in this boy. Harry smirked at Liam, crossing his arms on his chest. "And now what, Payne?" he asked, looking at him and smiling. He was sure this whole situation is upsetting for Liam and not really good. The match was soon and he needed to concentrate on winning, not on his little rebellious cousin. Well, normally Harry wouldn't let anyone defend him, especially not someone younger and... smaller but now he didn't really care. He liked that kid even more. "I'm afraid he's not your little kid anymore, Li..."

''fuck off Harry you don't even fucking like him you got him in your pants and now you'll drop him like a bloody brick and you know that damn well'' Liam said and grabbed Louis wrist pulling him away. After what Liam said Louis didn't look up. He was scared Liam would say that. After all he knew Harry better than Louis did and it made Louis only more upset about the situation. Liam frowned and pulled Louis into the car. He also got into the car and looked at Louis ''you didn't actually think he genuily cared about you do you?'' Liam asked Louis and smirked slightly. Louis looked down at his lap and shook his head slightly. He wanted to cry. he wanted to cry so hard but he couldn't . He didn't wanna show Liam he was hurt. His first time was with someone he just met , and doesn't even give a shit about him. Louis felt used and he felt like actual shit

"Damn, Liam, you are ruining everything again!" Harry called after them. He couldn't say that's not true, he would lie. But instead he just said nothing about it. He walked to Liam's car and looked at both boys. "You are just treating him like he's 5" he said, looking directly at Louis, wanting him to look at him. He knew that if Louis will look at him again, he'll be a rebel again. Who could resist Harry Styles? "I really care about him!" Harry didn't care that they're not alone there and everyone could hear them arguing over Louis. "Lou, baby, look at me and tell me you didn't like it and I'll leave you, okay?" he tried. He knew Louis liked it. Of course he liked it, he was basically worshipping Harry so being with him tonight was probably magical to him. "You are making him feel guilty, you idiot..." Harry growled, opening the car's door. He hoped Liam didn't have balls and wouldn't be threathing him like Harry did earlier this day to him when he was 'stealing' Louis. "Lou..." he murmured.

Louis frowned and bit his lip shaking his head slowly. He looked up at Harry ''why are you even aksing? You don't care do you?'' he asked his voice croaked slightly from the tears he was holding. He hated himself so much right now he believed Liam. No matter if Liam was a jerk and threated him like a baby, it's still his cousin tho. He sighed and looked down at his lap again. Liam looked at Harry and waited just watched what was happenin between the two of them.

Harry sighed and kneeled so he was on the same level as Louis right now. "Lou, babe... We kissed and it was amazing, right? And you liked it, I know it" he said with soft voice. He put his hand under Louis chin and made him look at him. "I care about you..." he lied. He felt bad about it but just for a second. "And I want to meet you again. You're amazing and /it/ was amazing" he added. He looked at Liam, wanting to see his face but then he turned to Louis again. He couldn't care less if this boy wanted to kiss him right now or not, he just did it, pressing his lips to Louis' lips softly.

Louis frowned but kissed back holding onto Harrys neck. He couldn't resist it and he felt bad about believing Harry if he was lying. IF he was lying. He didn't knew. Liam shook his head and pushed Harry away from Louis. ''why do you want to break him so much?'' Liam asked frowning and looking at Harry dissapointly ''okay you're a jerk but breaking someones heart like that?! I thought you were better than that Harry'' he said and looked at Louis. Louis whiped his lips and frowned looking down again.

Harry rolled his eyes. when Liam pushed him, he fell back and now was sitting on the ground. "I do NOT want to break him!" he sighed getting up. "I want him to be independent, unlike you" He growled. Liam was fucking annoying. Okay, maybe he wanted just to have some fun. MAYBE he was just playing with Louis. And MAYBE it was all just about sex and making Liam pissed. But Harry didn't knew that Louis actually had feelings. Well, he knew people had feelings but then he saw how Louis was looking at him and he felt bad for a moment. But this moment was enough to treat him better than he wanted originally. He could make Louis feel like a whore after all but he didn't. He could just push him down in that fucking beach house and make him suck him off and leave him there. But he was kind enough to tell him he's cute and adorable and he fucking took care of him when he found out it was Louis' first time. So why the hell Liam was still judging him?! "The only one hurting him right now is you. You are telling him all these terrible things about me, okay? You're a jerk. I DIDN'T hurt him and it was all perfect until you decided to /talk/ to him and now look! He's fucking crying, because of /you/." Harry snapped angrily. He actually could tear Liam apart right now. It was all he wanted now.

''I'm breaking him before YOU fucking can do it! I'm only telling him the truth Harry!'' Liam snapped looking at Harry ''and he's not crying bcs of me! he's crying because you're the fucking one who used him for your own pleasure! you're an idiot Harry a fucking idiot'' he said and glared. He was looking at Harry angrily knowing how sad Louis was. Ofcourse Louis was sad. he's only sixteen and Harry was to dumb to realise that. Louis quickly whiped the tears knowing he was just another toy for Harry and it meant NOTHING to him. He felt like he could just sink into the passenger seat and not coming out ever again. not wanting to face Harry or Liam or the memories from in the beachhouse. He didn't wanna feel sore because of Harry because it meant NOTHING to Harry. Louis fiddled with his fingers just listening to what Harry and Liam were saying.

"Get the fuck out of this car so I can fucking show you I'm not afraid to break YOU to prove that any of these words you are saying aren't true, you moron" Harry growled to Liam, feeling anger was taking control of him. "Or are you too scared, Payne?" he smirked, his hands already turned into fists. He could feel all his muscles were tense. His heart was pumping his blood with adrenaline to his every limb. He was ready to fight. He couldn't let Liam say all these things about him. Not in front of Louis. Not in front of Liam's mates. He was Harry Styles, for fuck's sake, and nobody who was smart enough, would insult him like that. "Get out or I'm gonna get you out by myself!" he called again, looking at Louis once again. He was about to fight with Liam over some boy who wasn't anything special. Just little, curvy boy who happened to be there in a wrong time. Fuck. He was screwed.

Louis looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows ''so this is all just about how mad you could get Liam? or how cool you'll look to beat him up? '' he asked and rolled his eyes looking at Harry. Liam sighed and looked at Harry ''you fucked my cousin and then fucking lied to him...i'm not gonna waste my time on fighting with you Harry. it doesn't even make sense because you know all the things i said are true'' he said slightly getting annoyed with how Harry kept lying about how he 'cared' about Louis. He didn't. He didn't give a single shit about the boy. Louis shook his head slightly and got out of the car walking a bit further into the wood and sat down against a tree. He didn't wanna hear Liam and Harry arguing or fighting he didn't. He shouldn't care about Harry. He shouldn't but he did. and just hearing every single minute he didn't care was only making it worse. He couldn't hold it in anymore and bursted out into tears. Liam wanted to follow Louis but he didn't. Louis needed time alone. Liam looked at Harry and shook his head dissaprovingly

Harry growled again. "Fuck!" He just couldn't stand these two. It was probably something in their DNA that made them both so annoying. "Fine, fine!" he shouted, feeling hopeless. "Just fucking fine!" he rolled his eyes. "You, Payne, are a pussy. Hear me? A Fucking pussy! Keep this boy to yourself and he'll be just like you. That's want you want, right?!" He couldn't help, the words were just coming out from his mouth without his control. "Fuck" he swore once again and closed car's door, slamming it loudly. He saw one of the Liam's mate had pen in his hand. Without asking he 'borrowed' that pen and walked to Louis. "Give me your hand" he said as calm as he only could, but his voice was still trembling with emotions. "Louis, please" he said. He didn't know why he was doing all of this. They all probably think now he's just some kind of freak. He kneeled down, in front of Louis and whipped some of the tears from his face and then wrote his number on Louis' hand. "If you change your mind, and I honestly hope you will, call me..." he murmured so only Louis could hear. He got up and walked to his car and drove away. He was probably driving too fast but he still was extremaly angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis looked down at his hand and sighed slightly staring at the number. He got up and walked to the car again. He looked at Liam and looked away again. ''please I just wanna go home'' he mumbled looking out of the window. Liam nodded and started to drive to his house when he arrived he stepped out and opend the frontdoor waiting for Louis. He was so pissed at Harry so pissed. But he couldn't let Louis down more. Louis got out of the car wincing slightly and walked inside straight up to the room he slept. He pulled his phone out and looked at his hand typing the number and he started to type a text. 'Liam's right isn't he?' he pressed send and waited for an answer

Harry was back at his party and he already had two beers, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pushed back some girl that was so drunk and was almost licking Harry's neck and got his phone out. He stared for a while at it, not recognizing number. But when he read the text he got, he knew it was Louis. He sighed and drank some from his cup. 'No' he simply typed and pressed send. 'Maybe at first. Not now' he send another text, feeling even worse. He was confused. Why he even bothered anymore? He could just leave Louis alone and he would eventually forget about him and Harry could still enjoy his life. But no, he decided to give him number, and to be honest not many people had his number. "Fuck" he slurred, when the girl leaned forward again and started sucking on his neck. "Don't fucking mark me!" he snapped and got up, whipping his neck with disgust. Whore, he thought.

Louis frowned not knowing what to reply. He just wanted to clear everything and wanted to start over again and listened to Liam. Not playing dumb and fucking believed his cousin. The fact that he couldn't see if Harry was lying or not was killing him. Harry lied before so why would he say the truth now? He sighed and went downstairs telling Liam goodnight and walked upstairs changing his clothes and layed down on his bed looking at Harrys text 'maybe at first.not now' he sighed and replied 'what changed your mind tho?' he pressed send and placed his phone down on his stomach waiting for a reply.

Harry felt his phone vibrating again. What changed his mind? He couldn't really think right now. He still was angry and now there was some alcohol in his system. He sat down on the sand and looked at his phone, thinking for a while.’ Idk. Maybe you crying. Or maybe this look you gave me earlier, in that beach house’ he pressed send. He didn't want to be too emotional in these text. He just wanted Louis to like him back. It was nice having him around for these few hours. He was cute and giggly and he basically let Harry do anything to him, just to please him. "I'm sorry Lou. Meet me, I want to make that up for you" he pressed send again before he thought about it twice. Maybe if he won't be all like Harry Styles everyone knew but more like Harry that he was somewhere deep inside him, Louis will like him again. But again, why he even cared about it?

Louis' eyes shot open and he looked at the text. He wondered if Harry meant it he sighed loudly. He did wanted to know what Harry wanted to tell him! 'when? now?' he texted and got out of his bed dressing himself again. He realised he was at Liams house and Liam would notice if Louis went downstairs. He groaned and plopped down on the bed. He grinned looking at the window and just waited for Harry to reply. He didn't know why he cared about Harry?. He was mad! That was for sure. He licked his lips and frowned slightly. What could Harry possibly say to him that would make him feel better about himself? He did feel pretty used and fucked up about all the things that happend.He looked at the window again and putted his shoes on.

Harry smiled seeing text from Louis. He got up and walked to his car. Well, he was /a little/ drunk, yeah, but he still could drive his car, right? "Imma get you. Wait outside" he texted quickly, before starting his car. He knew where Liam was living, of course. He knew many things about his enemies. He drove actually carefully to Liam's house. He didn't want to die in car accident. He maybe felt a little excited to see Louis again. And it only proved that Louis /liked/ him. Now he needed just some of his charm and he could have him back. He was outside Liam's house 10 minutes later. He parked his black land rover on the other side of the road that Liam's house and shut it down, waiting for Louis.

Louis bit his lip and looked down to the ground he saw Harrys car and closed his eyes shut jumping out of the window. He landed and quickly ran to Harrys car getting in. He breathed heavily tired of running and jumping. He didn't look at Harry he just looked at his lap trying to get his breath normal again. He bit his lip nervously not knowing what to say.

"Hi" Harry whispered, not really knowing why he's doing that. Well, this situation seemed surreal for him. Maybe it was his some kind of drunk dream? "You are here" he smiled. It was dark and there was only one lamp about 10 meters from the car. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry..." Harry put his hand on Louis' thigh without thinking what he's doing. "I didn't want to hurt you, babe..." he murmured, a little slurring. But he still was thinking clear, maybe clearer than before.

Louis looked down at Harrys hand and nodded slightly ''why did you fuck me if you didn't care about me i mean'' he looked up ''you knew it was my first time and now it's ruined because you actually didn't give a shit'' he said frowing. He bit his lip wondering if he was overreacting! Harry was probably just doing this because Liam told him to. He sighed and looked at the street seeing no one was awake and all the lights in the houses were out. He looked at Harry and tilted his head slightly

"Well, I asked you If you want to do this. I haven't forced you" Harry snapped but then sighed. "Louis..." he started again softly. "I'm not gonna lie, okay? It /was/ meant to be only sex. Just some way of me getting laid. But then you were all giggly and cute and then scared and you didn't even say no to me, even if I hurt you... And okay, I'm rough, I can't change. And I fucking suck at all feelings and stuff like that. But I DO like you now. And I would feel terrible if you hated me" Harry said, not looking at Louis. His hands were on the steering wheel right now and he was looking at the street. "So let me change that. Let's make memories again. Please..." his voice was low now. Harry Styles was almost begging someone. Well, Louis had to be fucking special, really. Because Harry never begged for anything in his whole life.

Louis blinked up at harry and nodded slowly. ''ok'' he mumbled softly not knowing what to say. ''i don't hate you btw'' he mumbled and blushed slightly. He bit his lip and looked at Harry . Louis wasn't 100% sure if this was a good idea but just sighed and got over it. Harry deserved this after all. He was kinda nervous not knowing what Harry was planning with him. Why he gave his number and wanted to make up what he broked. He licked his lips nervously

Harry grinned, almost laughing. "God, you're so cute when you blush. You look so innocent like that... Even if you really aren't /that/ innocent" Harry looked at his body, remembering how good it actually felt under his and how soft Louis' skin was and how he looked when he was coming with all his little noises. It made him hot in some places but he couldn't stop looking at him. "So forget about beach house, okay? It never happened" Harry mumbled finally, slurring and still looking at Louis. He saw some dark marks on his neck he left there and there was probably more. And there were probably bruises. "Are you okay now?" he asked, feeling a little guilty. Yeah, he kind of ruined Louis' first time. He was wrong person to things like that. He wasn't really romantic type.

Louis nodded ''perfectly fine sore but fine'' he chuckled and blushed harder looking at how Harry was looking at him. He scratched the back off his neck and sighed softly looking away. He bit his lip preventing himself from grinning. He loved the fact Harry was back being worried and flirty. He wrinkled his nose slightly ''are we uhm- gonna stay in the car or?'' he asked chuckling

"Oh" Harry said. He was too busy watching Louis to think about anything else. "Sorry, I just... Couldn't get my eyes of you" He grinned. "Seatbelt" he ordered. He started the car and he started driving. "It's perfectly fine if you say no but I want to take you to my home" Harry looked at Louis as he was driving carefully. His step-dad would kill him if he even scratched this car. well, it was his, but still, his parents were paying for it. He wanted to take Louis to his home and make up it for him; make this night better for him because he still had crying Louis somewhere in the back of his head.

Louis putted his seatbelt on and watched Harry driving while smirking. He chuckled quietly and shook his his head smiling. Louis nodded ''okay'' he sighed and wondered how Harry house looked. He wondered about everything if it was about Harry. He wanted to know everything about the older boy and he absolutly liked him. No deny. He liked Harry. He shivered slightly looking out of the window. He saw how dark it was and looked at all the kind of houses

Soon they were outside Harry's house. He was home alone because his parents went together somewhere for their anniversary for the whole week. He parked his car and got out, waiting for Louis. He grabbed his hand and smiled, leading him to his house. Okay, this kid was really special. Harry have NEVER invited anyone over to his house. It was just place where only he could be and his parents. Not some one night stands or mates. He wasn't comfortable with people being in his room and looking at his stuff. but it was Louis. "Upstairs. First door on the right. I'm gonna grab something to drink and join you" he pushed Louis gently, smiling, and himself went to kitchen. He grabbed orange juice because he was really thirsty and then walked to his room, to join Louis there. His bedroom wasn't really special. There was just a big bed in the middle of the room, black desk near the window, some drawers and wardobe. He liked it that simply.

Louis looked around Harrys room blinking slightly. He wondered howmany girls or boys laid there getting fucked by Harry. He blushed slightly remembering the beachhouse again. He licked his lips and sat down on Harrys bed.He placed his hand on the sheets biting his lip. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. Harry's room was actually very nice a very nice room and so cosy. He wrinkled his nose and tried to calm down. He was nervous because he didn't know what Harry was gonna do or had planned on doing with him. Ofcourse Louis was still kinda broken...and the weirdest thing of it all was that he didn't really knew Harry that well so why would he already like Harry that much. He wondered if Liam noticed he was gone. He rolled his eyes wanting to stop all the toughts that were running trough his head.

"I'm back!" Harry said walking in with two glasses and orange juice in bottle. Of course being slightly drunk, he tripped on the rug but quickly caught balance so he didn't fall. "Fuck..." he mumbled and looked at Louis embarrassed. Yeah, he was master in first impressions. Well, this was their second time to get to know each other but that counts too. He put glasses on the desk, poured some juice in and gave one Louis and one kept for himself, still standing next to his desk. He felt a little shy. It was his room and Louis was there, kind of in his little world. "You know, no one was here before. Well, besides my parents... So you are first person in my room..." he mumbled, drinking from his glass just to shut up. What the fuck was happening to him?

Louis chuckled when he saw Harry trip and stood up walking to the table. He grabbed the glass and frowned looking at harry '''im the first person?'' he asked suprised. He wondered why he never invited girls or boys or even friends to his room. He felt slightly honored knowing he was the first person in Harrys room. He bit his lip and blushed slightly looking away. He quickly raised his glass to his lips and sipped from the drink. ''You're still drunk aren't you??'' Louis asked smirking. Ofcourse Harry was still drunk. You could see it on the way he acted. He putted the glass down again and tought about how Harry would act like when he was wasted.

Harry nodded. Yes, Louis was first person in his room and probably that's why Harry was feeling all weird. He just didn't know what to do. That's all. It had to be this. He didn't see any other explanation. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "You noticed... Maybe a little" He was angry before and he really wanted to get wasted but then Louis texted him. So he just had few beers. "Don't tell Liam you were in car with me when I was drunk driving" he grinned. God, Liam would probably end him in one second if something happened to Louis when he was with him. Harry probably would end himself before Liam could do that. His smile faded. Well, he already hurt Louis, didn't he? He put his glass on the desk and walked over to Louis. He grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes to be more convincing. "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened, really" he said quietly. His voice sounded too rough in his ears for words like these. Sometimes he hated having a deep voice, really. Louis voice was soft and nice and he could probably whisper in the best way ever.

Louis smiled softly and shook his head ''stop apologizing'' he grinned. ''it's okay'' he nodded. He wasn't sure if he was okay. Harry touching him just made him want to jump off a cliff or something. He never felt this way with someone like that. Something was wrong with him. Or with harry. He just really liked Harry that's all . That's to only explanation for it. He shifted his feet uncomfortable and bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to know more about Harry. ''Hey why don't we play 20 questions?'' he asked wanting to know everhthing but serioulsy everything about the curly lad. He was intrested there was nothing wrong with that right? right!

Harry's eyes got bigger as Louis asked. "Oh god, last time I played it I was 16" Harry moaned, remembering that time. He wasn't that popular yet and he was kind of shy and chubby, even if nobody told that to him he knew he was chubby, and it all ended bad when he didn't want to answer some question. He was playing with some older boys. "But yeah, if you want to..." he mumbled and got comfortable on his bed, crossing his legs and sitting like that. He was still a little drunk so if Louis will ask him personal questions he will answer them, regretting it in the morning. But again, it was Louis and he didn't seem like bad guy here. "But watch out. If you ask me something about something I shouldn't be telling you and you somehow will get your answer, I'll have to kill you" he said with frown on his face but then winked and smiled. "You start."

Louis chuckled and sat infront of Harry in the same position. He bit his lip and thought about wich question he could ask first. He blushed and looked up at Harry ''how many girls or boys have u got in your pants?'' he asked and chuckled slightly. He didn't know why he wanted to know that but he did. He looked at Harry and smiled. Harry was really pretty he thought looking at the older lad. His curly hair all over the place and his dimples which killed Louis. His very pretty green eyes wich were so beautiful you couldn't stop looking at them. He sighed softlty and looked away realising he was staring

Harry grinned, catching Louis staring at him and licked his lips. From all possible questions that could embarrass him or make him feel bad, he chose this one. Harry honestly didn't know the answer. He wasn't keeping a track. It's not like he had different person every night. He hummed, thinking how to answer. "Um... I think... definitely over 20" he said finally. He chose '20' because if he said 30 he would look like a total whore. 30 is many people. But he lived while he was young. And he was always careful, using protection and stuff so it wasn't like he was reckless. He knew he was Louis' first so he couldn't return this question. "How many boyfriends did you have, Lou?" he asked. "Or maybe girlfriends, I don't know" he added quickly. Harry was bi so gender wasn't actually something he cared about. He just needed to like somehow that person. But he didn't know about Louis sexuality. He smiled, encouraging the younger boy a little.

Louis frowned slightly and bit his lip. He had a few girlfriends but nothing with them was serious. Just some young love playing with his mind because Louis was now 100% sure he was gay. And he didn't think girls were intresting anymore. ''uhm i've had a few girlfriend but then I realised I was gay and had 2 boyfriends but that didn't turn out well because they uhm'' he scratched his neck and sighed not wanting to remember all those things ''used me? but they never got to far with taking my virginity because uh you did that'' he blushed again and felt like an idiot. He wasn't a girl why the hell would he blush. He just shrugged it off and thought off a new question. ''Why do you hate Liam so much?'' he asked and chuckled quietly.

So Harry was just another boy who used him. He felt even more guilty. It was just because he kind of knew Louis. He never was 'friends' with his lovers. It was just sex. But then here is Louis, who cries and makes him feel bad about what happened. Something was definitely wrong with Harry. He let that go too far and now there was no turning around. How could he left Louis now? So he just smiled sadly and nodded. Question about Liam surprised him. If there was no Liam, he would never meet Louis. But also if there was no Liam but he somehow would meet Louis, he would just leave him like all these people from his past. Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I think... It's just because we are rivals. He has his team and I have my team..." he shrugged. He couldn't really explain that. "He's just annoying. He plays good boy and he never swears and he helps everybody... I don't know. It's annoying. He... Isn't really that good. I mean... He was one of these stupid boys that used to laugh at me. I don't really know why. But then I got bigger and better and they had no other choice but to stop because I /made/ them. Yeah, that's probably why we hate each other" he said, looking at his lap. Telling Louis that he was once weak wasn't very pleasant. "Why are you staying with Liam now?" he asked. Louis wasn't from here, he never saw him before so he probably just arrived here. He wanted to know why.

Louis nodded actually suprised Harry told him that. ''uhm well my parents send me here because I was kind off a rebel in Doncaster and they were sick off it so sended me to Liam because Liam has a very good reputation in our family'' he rolled his eyes '' my parents thought he could change me'' he shrugged and chuckled slightly. He bit his lip ''uhm what's your favourite color?'' Louis asked it was kinda of a stupid question but he wanted to know....everything so also his favourite color.

Harry laughed imagining Louis as rebel. He was a little rebel when he stood up to Liam. It was cute. He wanted to know, really. But he waited for his turn to ask question. He raised an eyebrow at Louis asking about his color because /really/? What are they, toddlers? He sighed and shook his head. "Actually, recently my favourite color is blue. Blue like these eyes that are looking right now at me and making me hot in some places" he teased him, grinning. Probably flirting with Louis and teasing him was one of the best things in the world to Harry right now. "Okay, you little rebel. Tell me what did you do so your parents send you to Payne's house. It had to be something terrible, punishing you like that" He smiled, feeling confident again. It wasn't that bad, having Louis in his bedroom and actually having fun. Maybe he needed some friends. Not mates from his team, they weren't his real friends. Just a friend that he could do stupid things with like talking about favourite colors.

Louis chuckled and blushed slightly blinking his eyes. ''uhm I gave my teacher a blowjob and one of the cheerleaders walked in the classrooom and said it to the princepal'' he chuckled slightly remembering the girls' facial expression. The extra grades weren't that bad tho? He blushed slightly and looked at Harry again. ''What's the badest thing you've ever done?'' he asked wondering how bad Harry actually was.He looked at Harry smiling softly. He never had such a long conversation with someone like this. Or it's been a long time. He liked it tho. Some flirting threw from out Harry's mouth wich made his stomach boil with hot water. He looked down smiling he was liking Harry more than he should. He licked his lips again feeling his mouth turning dry every second thinking about Harry. Was that positive or negative? He couldn't care less tho. He was having an amazing time with Harry right now dry mouth or wet didn't care.

Harry chuckled. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he said loudly, staring at Louis with wide eyes. Louis was giving a fucking blowjob to his teacher. Harry changed his mind. Louis wasn't that innocent as he thought he is. When he asked him next question, Harry's eyes got a little dark. He has really done some weird shit in the past that he wasn't proud of. And he wasn't sure if telling Louis that was a clever idea. He didn't want to be bad in his eyes. Louis didn't know him and it was good. Harry could be anyone with him. He wanted to be cheeky and flirty with him and make him smile. Not scary or something. He shook his head. "I-I... Can't tell you" he said, not looking at Louis.

Louis bit his lip and grabbed Harrys hand in both of his ''cmon you can tell me I won't tell anyone'' he smiled softly. Now that made him only more intrested in Harry. He really wondered what Harry did that made his eyes turn nearly black. He frowned watching Harrys eyes. He squeezed his hand softly ''I already like you to much to turn that back I promise'' he mumbled quietly knowing it was true.

Harry shook his head again. He was afraid that if he told that Louis he will be maybe afraid of him. Harry wasn't that guy anymore he used to be then. He still was trouble-maker, sure, but not like that. He could always lie about it. But he didn't want to lie to Louis. He deserved the truth. Well, if he will run away screaming that Harry is sick, it will be only Harry's fault, he knew that. He sighed. "Okay. There was this girl on that party I went to. I was really lost at that time. I was just starting being popular and I wanted people to like me more. And I was kind of... dealing? You know, drugs. To have some money. So I gave her some pills" he said quietly, obviously sad. "And she probably took them all. I didn't know she was like that, sad, depressed, I don't know. And then she was lying on the floor. I thought she was just sleeping" He looked up at Louis with sad eyes. "Well, she wasn't. I heard that the day after the party." Maybe it wasn't really his fault but it was the worst thing he has ever done. He stopped playing with drugs that day. "If I didn't sell her that fucking pills, she would be still alive..." He was sure he's going to hell for that, only if hell existed. And he believed he is bad that day. And that there is totally no help for him and he has to stay bad. He shrugged. He still was remembering this girl's face. He didn't want to cry or something, definitely not in front of Louis. So he just blinked few times.

Louis bit his lip tightly ''Harry don't take all the blame on you babe'' he said and scooted slightly closer. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Harry ''and if she was in a depression and she really wasn't happy maybe she's in a better place right now'' he whispered softly holding Harry tightly. He wasn't mad at Harry not at all. How could he? He didn't kill the girl. The drugs did. besides everyone tried drugs right? Harry felt very bad about it and Louis felt it too. He just didn't wanna see Harry so sad because it just broke his heart. He bit his lip and closed his eyes softly ''it's okay Harry'' he mumbled quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not" he said. His voice was trembling and he hated that at this moment. "I'm just breaking people. Liam was right, you know" he said, smiling bitterly. And he felt even more pathetic when Louis hugged him. He was weak and he wasn't supposed to be weak. Not again. "You like me, right?" he asked, looking at Louis. He already knew the answer. Louis liked him, of course. Even if Harry made him feel like shit, he still liked him. "You shouldn't. Sooner or later I'm gonna do something bad to you again" he said and got up from bed, leaving Louis there. "I'm just trouble..." he sighed. He was tired of being alone, even if everybody wanted him. It was all good until Louis showed up, with his blue eyes and curved and little hands and made him laugh again. It was Louis fault Harry wanted to get wasted. And almost beat up Liam, basically without a good reason. And it was Louis fault Harry was feeling something again and these emotions were too much to him. He couldn't handle it and he wanted to cry. He turned away from Louis so he couldn't actually see Harry like this, with wet eyes.

Louis frowned and dropped his arms in his lap. He sighed softly and looked at the matres where Harry just sat. He glanced at harry and shook his head slowly ''i don't care Harry'' he mumbled and looked down again. So Harry actually told Louis to not like him When he was actually already liking him more. Harry couldn't do this! He couldn't just push Louis away because he was scared he was gonna hurt him again. Louis wrinkled his nose in frustration and quickly stood up. He grabbed Harrys shoulder and squeezzed it slightly ''please don't harry'' he mumbled silenty.

Harry whipped a little under his eyes and he turned to Louis. He was small, way smaller than Harry. And so little. Where the fuck was Harry's mind when he was pushing Louis around in that beach house? He wasn't gently, not even a little. Now he was just angry at himself and annoyed. He was such a mess, not really worth anything. Especially not Louis. He sighed. "Lou..." he murmured softly, placing his hands on the shorter boy's hips. "You are really awesome. And you should probably listen to Liam. I'm sorry..." he mumbled, feeling his eyes getting wet again. But he still wasn't crying. He cupped Louis cheek with one hand and rubbed his skin with a thumb, smiling a little. "I'm sorry. I ruined our game..."

Louis shook his head quickly. He leaned into Harrys touch and felt tears brimming in his eyes ''don't do this Harry don't fucking go and act like you don't care because I know you do'' he said frowning deeply. He quickly wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and burried his face into his chest. ''d-don't'' he choked out letting the tears fall. He didn't wanna leave Harry when they only just started to know eachother. It was only the beginning. He needed him the most. He tightly holding onto Harrys waist trying to show him how much he didn't wanted to let go. He rubbed his nose agianst the fabric of his shirt letting the tears fall on Harrys shirt.

"Oh god. No, don't cry again because of me! See, I'm just making you cry, babe..." Harry sighed, rubbing Louis back and playing with his hair. "Don't cry or I'll start crying too..." he threathened him jokingly, but he was almost crying too. He made Louis look at him, pushing gently his chin up. "Please, don't cry..." he whispered. His heart broke when he saw Louis crying again. He whipped his tears with his thumb from Louis' cheeks. "Come on, smile for me..." he said, smiling a little so Louis could do the same. Crying Louis was the worst. Not that Louis was bad. But when he was crying, Harry's stomach was almost hurting, because he didn't want Louis to cry. He wanted him to be happy. "What can I do for you so you will smile again, love?" he murmured, looking at Louis with teary eyes and smiling. Louis was warm against his body and so little, he wanted just to hold him tight and never let go.

Louis looked up at harry feeling the hot tears stream down his cheeks ''don't p-push me away'' he murmured. He sniffed slightly. He sighed and shook his head feeling bad about asking Harry that stupid question. ''Kiss me'' he whispered frowning. He licked his lip nervously. He didn't know why he asked that it just felt right in the moment. Louis was sad and didn't blame Harry for it. He blamed himself he shouldn't have asked that question. He tighted his grip around Harrys waist and fisted his shirt ''please'' he whispered again looking up.

Harry smiled, his dimples showing. Louis didn't have to say that twice. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Louis'. And well, it was simply the most amazing thing that happened tonight. It wasn't their first kiss. It was this kiss. Harry put his hands again on Louis hips, squeezing him a little and pulling him closer. This kiss was sweet, just their lips moving together. When Harry felt that his lungs are burning from lack of oxygen, he pulled off and pressed his forehead to Louis' forehead, breathing heavily with his eyes still closed. "You have no idea what you are doing, do you?" Harry asked quietly, still smiling. Yeah, Louis could be his mascot as he thought before. He could be his and he could protect him. And make him his. And do stupid things with him and share secrets and laugh and listen to Louis laugh, because it was the most beautiful sound in the entire world. Harry /didn't/ fall in love with Louis, not yet, it was too early for that. He wasn't ready yet. He just liked him so much that he wanted to have him by his side all the time. And touch him and kiss him and have all these little things that were only Louis'. Like his blue eyes and little hands and strong legs and soft body. "I think... I think I need you" Harry breathed after a while, blushing like crazy. It was the most personal thing he ever said. Well, he told few people he /needed them/ but not like that. Not physically but emotionally.

Louis Smiled softly ''what do i do to you?'' he asked and chuckled quietly looking up at Harry trough his eyelashes. He stood on his tiptoes wanting to get closer to Harrys face. He hated being all small and little. Harry was tall and strong and not little at all! Louis felt like a baby hanging around Harry. He smiled with the thought of that. He leaned slightly closer and pecked Harrys lips again. He flutterd his eyes closed and moved his lips to the corner of Harrys mouth and lingering his lips there. This was perfect. Having Harry this close with him and being able to kiss him. He breathed out his breath hitting the corner of Harrys mouth. He smiled softly brushing his lips over Harrys. He never had this kind of moments with one of his exes. Only Harry made him feel like this. Only Harry did that. He was seriously liking the boy to much. He lifted his hand from Harrys waist and placed it in his neck softly rubbing his thumb over the warm skin. He smiled and pecked lightly again.This felt right. Into Harrys arms and on his lips. It felt perfect better then everything els. He pecked one more time and dropped on his feet again. He smiled softly looking up at Harry

Harry smiled. "Well, as I told you before, you make me hot in some weird places" Harry teased. "You make me feel like I'm better person. Thank you. Just be here and everything will be amazing..." Harry said cheesy. Maybe he was cheesy, he didn't really care as long as he could hold Louis and feel his soft, little kisses. So Harry kissed Louis, now properly. He licked his lips and when Louis let him, he slid his tongue inside his mouth. Louis tasted like oranges and something else, that probably was just Louis and it was perfect. When kiss got too heated, Harry moved his head away. He didn't want to look like some kind of sex addict that was only thinking about this one thing. "I probably should drive you back. It's really late..." Harry looked at the clock that was hanging on his wall, above his desk. "Or early" he laughed, seeing it was almost 4am. Where did this time go? He was still holding Louis tight because he was really huggable. He was made to be in someone else's arms.

Louis frowned and buried his face into harry's chest ''i don't wanna leave'' he mumbled. Things were just getting good in Harry's arms and all. He kinda liked how everything got so fast. What could all happen in only one night. He never expected to be in Harry's room at the same night. But here he was cuddling into the taller lad's chest. He smiled softly and pressed himself harder against Harry.

Harry sighed. He wanted to keep Louis with him but he couldn't really. "Liam will be looking for you, Lou..." he murmured softly. He felt Louis was holding him tighter now and smiled. "Hey, I can't breathe" he said joking. Louis wasn't really hugging him that hard. "Louis, really. I'm not going anywhere. We can meet later. You can come to our practice today's afternoon" Harry said but he was still holding Louis. "And you need to rest. You're probably tired, aren't you?" he asked, playing with Louis' hair that was soft and smelling nice.

Louis shook his head slowly ''let me sleep with you?'' he asked looking up at Harry and blinking slowly. ''Liam is gonna be pissed at me and i'm to tired to care pleassse?'' he begged and bit his lip tightly. Louis loosend his grip slightly not wanting Harry to be hurt because of him. He yawned slowly pressing his cheek against Harrys chest. Suddenly he felt really tired. He felt like he could just fall asleep against Harry chest and the curly's lads arms wrapped around him. He sighed contently closing his eyes.

Harry sighed. He didn't want Louis to be in trouble, again, because of him. Liam and his whole 'i'm breaking him so you can't' thing was terrible and Harry could only imagine angry Liam yelling at Lou for not sleeping at home. "Okay" he nodded. "You can stay" he mumbled. He actually never slept with anyone. He did have sex but he never spend the whole night with someone. Cuddling or something was something not right for him. "You can sleep in my bed. And I'm gonna sleep on the couch" he decided. He didn't know how comfortable Louis was with him. He hurt him, really. He led Louis to his bed and helped him climb on it. Louis was almost sleeping already. So he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off of Louis so he was more comfortable and covered him with his blanket.

''you can sleep with me if you want'' Louis whispered already cuddling into the blankets. He smiled softly looking at Harry how he helped him getting all comfy and all. He nuzzled his face into the pillows and smiled bride taking in Harrys smell. It smelled like mint and another smell he couldn't put a name on it. Must be Harrys smell and he loved it. It was kinda addictive. He lifted the blankets for Harry hoping he would say yes to the offer. He bit his lip looking up at Harry.

Harry wasn't sure if it was good idea. Harry really never slept with anyone and he was a little bit scared he will do something wrong. But he couldn't say no to Louis. So he nodded and lied next to Louis on his side, looking at the sleepy boy. Okay, they cuddled like 3 seconds ago but bed cuddles were totally different thing. He could be big spoon, sure. And he could just cuddle Louis into his chest, feeling his warm breath. But he let Louis to decide what he wanted from him. "Go to sleep. You're gonna be exhaused in the morning" he said softly, looking at him. He looked younger now and smaller under his blanket. And he still looked a bit like a child. Well, he was a child, he was only 16, almost 17 as he said, but still... Harry will be exhaused tomorrow too. He already could feel terrible headache coming from drinking too much and sleeping too little. But it was worth it. Well, not drinking part but not sleeping part. Louis still liked him and didn't hate him and it was all that was important right now.

Louis smiled and scooted closer wrapping his arm around Harrys waist. He slowly placed his other hand flat on Harrys chest and buried his face into the crook of his neck. He grinned and sighed contently. ''goodnight'' he mumbled quietly. He kissed his neck leaving his lips there and slowly drifting of the sleep. feeling the warmth of his body and the blankets against him. Everything smelled like Harry right now and that made him comfortable. It was adorable how Harry cared so much. Their were 3 sides off Harry he tough. One with Harrys friends. Where he's supposed to be a cool guy and not show any off his emotions. Then there's the second Harry. The sex god. Louis blushed in his sleep remembering everything that happend in the beach house. Alot of girls or boys knew that Harry he guessed. But then there was the last Harry. He couldn't really explain what he liked so much about this side off Harry. But he really did. That harry who was gentle and caring and lovable and it just made Louis' little heart melt. He smiled into his sleep and nuzzled his nose even closer into Harrys neck.

Harry hugged Louis' smiling. As soon as Louis closed his eyes, Harry fell asleep too. With Louis in his arms everything was easier. He didn't have to act like that guy who he was in front of everyone. But he was afraid that if he will show everyone that he has feelings too, they will treat him like before. like no one. And he was sick of this. But with Louis he didn't have to play. He could care about him and not be worried he will laugh at him for that. He was exhaused. This day was long and full of things that happened. Too many things, he was a little overwhelmed. But now he decided not to think about it, just sleep. And he just fell asleep with a little smile on his face, hoping that tomorrow day will be as easy as it was right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis woke up early that morning and felt Harrys arms around him. He smiled softly and pecked Harrys neck slowly and carefully not wanting to wake him up. He shifted slightly and looked up at Harry seeing a smile on his lips and his eyelids closed peacefully. He really looked like an angel when he slept.That sounded cheesy. But Louis couldn't care less. He kissed Harrys neck again and dropped his head again not wanting disturb him in his sleep. He slowly lifted Harrys arm off him and got out of the bed walking quickly out the bedroom. He searched for the bathroom Because he needed to pee. It was quiet hard to find a bathroom when you've only been into one room of the house. He opened a random door and saw it was the bathroom. He quickly paced into the room and did his thing.

Harry woke up after Louis left the bed because he felt a little cold without him. He opened one eye, regretting it because whole room was spinning. He had terrible headache, as he thought earlier. But then he remembered that Louis was with him. He made himself open both eyes and sat on the bed, streching a little. Louis was nowhere to be found. Well, Harry wasn't really surprised that he left. And he was drunk last night, half of these things that now were coming back to him in flashes could be just his dream. He rubbed his face to wipe away remains of the sleep and got up. He needed to drink something, his mouth was like desert, all dry. With little moan he walked out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen, where he filled a glass with cold water and drank it all, feeling a little better now. He wondered why Louis left him but his brain wasn't really working right now. But the he heard running water in the bathroom and he thought that maybe... Louis stayed the night with him for real and it wasn't just a dream.

Louis got out of the bathroom and walked back into Harrys room. He frowned not seeing Harry there. Maybe he went downstairs. He quickly walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw Harry ''oh g-goodmorning'' he said and looked down. Shit. He was only in his boxers and his shirt. Ofcourse Harry had seen him naked. But this was diffrent they weren't having sex so.. Louis was kinda insecure about his body. he was small he had curves. He blushed slightly and scratched the back off his neck not knowing what to do. He shifted his feet slightly and kept looking down.

"Morning Lou" Harry smiled happily at him. So he really stayed the night. And he grinned when Louis blushed. "Hey, don't be shy!" Harry laughed. "Come here. I'm gonna make some breakfast and drive you back, okay?" he asked softly, pointing at kitchen chair so Louis could sit down. Harry was actually happy. He had Louis with him and it was just morning. This day should be good. He opened the fridge and took out some products. "Omelette?" he asked, looking back at Louis. Harry enjoyed cooking. It was one of these things he truly loved. And actually he was quite good at it.

Louis nodded and probbed his elbows on the counter watching harry. ''yes please'' he smiled. He didn't knew Harry cooked, it was intresting seeing how Harry made an omelette wihtout burning himself. Louis couldn't even make his own tea. See Louis was kinda clumsy when it started with food. He didn't know why or how but he just was. His mum always cooked for him so he didn't really care that much he wasn't good at it. He bit his lip and smiled bride looking at Harry.

Harry made some tea for both of them and omellette too. It didn't take him long so soon they were both sitting in the kitchen in front of full plates. "I promise you it's edible" Harry smiled and to proove it, he sticked his fork into the food and took a bite of it. "Hope you'll like it" he mumbled. He really was happy to have Louis here even if soon he will have to drive him back and probably meet angry Liam. But he couldn't care less as long as Louis was with him. "So will you come to our practice today?" Harry asked hopefully. He wanted to see Louis again. Just see him, nothing more.

Louis mirrored Harrys movements and moaned with his mouth closed. ''This is better then my mums'' he mumbled and continued eating. ''Yeah i'll be there'' he said nodding. Louis was actually kinda nervous for seeing Liam again. He was gonna be so pissed and mad. He really didn't like it when someone was mad at him. It made him feel unloved and he felt bad for what he did. Espacially with family or friends. He sighed soflty and continued eating. He smiled at Harry ''this is seriously so good'' he mumbled chewing

Harry grinned. He finished before Louis so he was just watching him eat. "I'm glad you like it" he said, still smiling. He sipped his tea. "Liam will be angry, right?" he asked after a while, thinking about it. He didn't want Liam to be angry at Louis because of him. Angry Liam was actually pretty scary. Not for Harry. Harry thought he was worse when he was angry, with all this swearing and yelling and even threats. But for Louis it had to be scary, really. "Just tell him it's my fault, okay? Like... I don't know... I somehow made you to do this and then didn't let you go home. He will be just angry at me" Harry shrugged. He could only imagine how much Liam will want to tear him apart. But Harry didn't really care. After they finished eating, Harry put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Give me a minute. And your jeans are on that chair in my room" he added smiling and headed to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his hair a little so he wasn't looking like homeless or something anymore. His fringe was pushed back again. He changed his t-shirt also, now wearing plaid shirt. He grabbed his car keys and cell phone and he was ready to go.

Louis was already downstairs again. He stuffed one hand in his pocket and the other one holding his phone. He leaned against the wall putting his shoes on. ''don't you have a headache?'' he asked when he saw Harry walking downstairs. He wondered if Harry was hungover because he was pretty drunk last night. He bit his lip . Did he remember last night? cuddling? Louis crying? He didn't really know if he wanted Harry to remember or not. He just shrugged it off and sighed running a hand trough his hair.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, terrible" he said, still smiling. "I actually got quite good at hiding things from people. Headaches, too" he said, putting his sunglasses on. He may be all cheery and happy but his eyes probably were showing he was still tired and hangover. Harry was almost next to the door, walking out, but he stopped and turned away to Louis. He looked at him for a second and then leaned down. He fixed Louis' fringe a little and kissed him on the lips softly. Just simple kiss but he had to do it. Then he stood straight again and smiled at younger boy. "Much better" he said and grabbed Louis' hand, entwining their fingers together. They walked out of Harry's house together. His car was still outside house as he didn't park in the garage last night. He opened the door for Louis and the got in himself.

Louis blushed at Harrys movements.He sat in the car and looked at Harry smiling ''such a gentleman aren't you?'' he grinned and winked. Louis never really flirted with boys. Just because he wasn't very good at it. He was good being shy and acting all innocent. But he actually really wasn't that innocent. After the blowjob on his teacher everyone in town knew it happend. So he was kinda glad he moved to liam. He remembered Harrys story and frowned knowing Harry really felt bad for giving that girl drugs. It wasn't his fault not at all .But Louis could tell he took all the blame on him. He bit his lip and smiled again trying to forget the picture of Harry so broken. It was one off the hardest thigns to watch seeing Harry vulnrebal. He looked at Harry again and grinned watching him. and his every movement.

"I'm not a gentleman, you know it, Lou" Harry said, starting the car and driving. "Only for you..." he added and smiled at Louis. He remembered every second of last night. He just wished some of it didn't happen. He wasn't proud of making Louis cry again and himself almost crying. But now it was another day and he could play again. Harry didn't live far away from Liam so soon they were outside Liam's house. He parked the car and looked at Louis. "It was nice, this night, wasn't it?" he asked because for him it was one of the best nights ever. It was fun, without these few sad moments. He met Louis and actually that was good. Louis was good and with him Harry felt better. He almost kissed Louis again but then he heard that someone walked out of the house and slammed the door. He looked there and saw Liam, who was slightly angry. Well, he was almost killing Harry with his eyes. "Tell him it's my fault, really" Harry said quickly to Louis, before Liam was right next to his car.

Louis shook his head at Harry and pecked his cheek ''i'll see you at the practise'' he mumbled and turned to Liam. He grabbed Liams wrist and pulled him to the frontdoor not wanting him and Harry to fight over something he did. He turned around before they reached the door and smiled waving at Harry and pushing Liam inside. He closed the door and pressed himself against the door looking at Liam. ''Don't blame Harry it's my fault'' ''Where the fuck did you sleep?'' Liam asked frowning ''in Harrys bed...with him next to me'' Louis answered smirking and crossed his arms over his chest. ''Fuck Louis I said stay away from him!'' Liam yelled in Louis face which made Louis flinch slightly. '' Stop telling me what to do Liam I FINALLY found someone who actually likes me back without telling me what to do or forcing me into anything. Why the fuck do you need to ruin that for me?'' Louis yelled back and pushed Liam aside walking upstairs quickly not wanting to talk to Liam.

Harry stared at Louis dragging Liam to his house, almost laughing. This little boy was sometimes so determined to do something. And it was always something about Harry. "Little rebel..." he mumbled to himself. He heard some screams after the door closed but he couldn't really hear what they were saying. But he knew anyway. Liam was worried about Louis, of course he was. He loved him. And Harry really was trouble. He had every right to want to keep Louis away from Harry. But somehow Louis liked Harry and wanted to do anything just to be with him. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and read a text. It was from Zayn, one of his team mates. "Had fun this night?" Harry smiled. Zayn was actually half of the time mean to everyone. He had this look on his face that was telling everyone that he's better than them. But he was loyal to Harry and he would probably do anything to protect him. "Yeah, mate. Best night ever. See ya on pracitce" he texted him back and drove away. He desperately needed some more sleep and he want to be good at their practice. And shower too. Shower and sleep and some painkillers. So that's all he did after he got back to his house.

Louis frowned at layed down on his bed already missing Harry. Harry was like some drug. Once you touch it there's no way back. He sighed and ignored the headache that was coming. He quickly took a shower and dressed himself he texted harry 'what time should i be there?' he quickly dropped his phone on the bed and fixed his hair. He bit his lip and walked downstairs walking to Liam ''sorry'' he mumbled softly and wrapped his arms around Liam. Liam quickly hugged back knowing Louis really felt bad about yelling at him.

Liam sighed and rubbed Louis' back ''you know I have to talk to Harry 'bout this'' he said. Louis rolled his eyes and nodded ''don't be mad at him tho...he didn't do anything wrong'' Louis mumbled. Liam just nodded and letted go. Louis sighed and looked at Liam ''i'm going to their practice'' he said nodding

Harry moaned when he heard he got text. He wanted to ignore it at first. He was tired and half asleep now. His pillow still smelled a little like Louis and it was almost like that night. Almost. But he eventually got up and grabbed his phone from his desk. The text was from Louis. He smiled at his phone and lied down in his bed again. '1pm babe' he pressed send and put the phone on his stomach. So Liam didn't kill him. Yet. He looked at his clock. It was 11am so he still had like 1,5 hour of sleep. But he started thinking about Louis again. He wanted to see him, really. Which was weird because it was always someone who wanted to see him. He wasn't really waiting for anybody or something. But with Lou was different. And when his mates will see Louis, they won't leave Harry alone. They will be teasing him and stuff. They knew Harry fucked him last night. That was the plan. But they didn't knew the rest of this story. So he probably should tell Louis to beware. He knew his mates won't hurt him, Louis was only his and they knew it. But Louis can get sad if Harry won't be all that cuddly and sweet like he was with him earlier. 'I'm sorry if I'll be a little harsh on practice. I'm gonna make it up to you later. xx' he send another text. He hoped Louis will understand.

'don't be sorry ;) i understand xx' Louis texted back and looked at Liam. ''see he really cares'' he said lifting the phone up to Liams face. Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head ''that's exactly what I mean louis! look at the text 'i'll be a little harsh' Harry has many faces and i guess you only want one and that's the one that cares for you he's not gonna act like that when his friends are around'' Louis frowned and shook his head ''he'll just don't be all cuddly Liam stop talking about Harry like that'' he said and crossed his arms. Liam sighed ''i'm coming with you to the practice'' he said looking at Louis. Louis groaned ''gosh i'm not a baby'' he said. ''no but i know Harry and his friends'' Liam said and turned around walking upstairs ''get ready it's almost time'' he said not turning around. Louis frowned and glanced at the clock. He putted his jacket on and tied his shoes waiting for Liam. He pulled his phone out again and texted Harry 'Liam wants to come too :/ 'm sorry' he pressed send

'it's okay. don't be sorry xx' Harry texted Louis back and threw his bag on the passenger seat in his car. Then he drove to the stadium where they had their practice. He quickly changed into some comfy clothes and shoes. "Hi, mate" Zayn patted his back as he was tying his sport shoes. "Hi, Zayn" Harry smiled at him. "Good night, I see, eh?" Zayn grinned, looking down at Harry. "Liam was so pissed" he added and Harry nodded. He felt bad about not really telling the truth but again, they were just team mates. They were supposed to listen to Harry and trust him but Harry didn't have to do the same thing back. "Yeah, he was indeed. It was worth it" He got up and stretched. "Was he even good?" Zayn asked. Harry looked at him, almost snapping at him but then he remembered he can't really be angry at him. "Well, I would say he was devoted..." Harry said, smiling. Zayn laughed and left the locker room. Then they were all out, ready for their practice. Ofcourse their coach was late, like always, but Harry was glad about it for the first time. He saw Louis with Liam on the stand. He told his mates to run around the playing field and he went to say hi to Louis. "Hi Lou" he smiled and then he looked at Liam and nodded, greeting him. "Liam". He didn't want to fight with him or anything so he just smiled a little at him.

Louis smiled ''hi Harry'' he answered and blinked looking at him. He didn't really know if he was aloud to hug him or even touch him. Harry was diffrent with his friends. Well he heard that from Liam so he didn't really know what to do right now. Liam raised his eyebrows looking at Harry ''I need to talk to you after practice'' he said and turned away. Louis rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked back at Harry and winked ruffling his curls. He saw Zayn and some other guys that were there yesterday. He removed his hands and slipped them in his pocket looking at the field. He blinked slightly clearing his blue eyes. He bit his lip watching the boys warm up.''shouldn't you join?'' he asked harry not taking his eyes off the field.

Harry nodded at Liam again. Yeah, sure, talk. "Little friendly talk is always okay, Liam" Harry said. He knew Liam will be all 'hurt him and I'll rip your balls off' or something like that. Harry looked back at his team mates, running, and then again at Louis. "Maybe I should..." he said slowly. "But I had enough warming up lately. With you" he said and winked at Louis. Well, maybe he said that just to make Liam a little annoyed with him. Maybe. "Wanna go with me later and eat something? If your babysitter will let you, of course" Harry smirked. Yeah, he was doing this to make Liam pissed. He heard their coach calling him from the field. He grinned and got back to his practice. Rest of the boys were already warmed up and a little sweaty from running. "Styles, why weren't you running with rest of the boys?" his coach asked him. Harry shrugged. "Sorry, coach. Won't happen again" he mumbled and smiled. He knew coach liked him a lot. He was the best in his team. And then they got the ball and were training aiming and fooling, just like always. Harry was looking from time to time at Louis. He couldn't wait till the end of practice. Of course not talking with Liam. But talking with Louis. "Your buddy brought babysitter, huh?" one of his team mates asked, nodding at Liam and Louis. Harry just shrugged and grinned. "You know... It's good. Liam can see how good we actually are" And it was true. They were in good shape this season.

 

Louis watched Harry smiling ''they're good aren't they'' he looked at Liam who just sat there frowning. ''mh'' he hummed slightly. They were good and it was pissing Liam off. Why did he come anyways? He crossed his arms over his chest. Louis sighed and looked at Liam ''what are you gonna say to Harry anyways?'' he asked biting his lip. Louis didn't want Harry and Liam to fight just because Liam wanted to 'protect' his little cousin. Liam shrugged and looked at Louis ''i'll see'' he mumbled and turned his face to the field again. Louis sighed and watched Harry biting his lip. ''he's cute in his trainers tho'' he mumbled glancing at Liam. Liam groaned and covered his ears. Louis laughed and continued watching the boys practicing.

When the practice was finally over, they all rushed back to the locker room, cheering and screaming weird things. All team was actually excited for the big game. And Harry was too. He really wanted to win. They were always second, almost as good as Liam's team but not enough. But now they were training really hard and they were ready. More than ever. They all took a shower and changed and started leaving. Harry's hair was still wet but he couldn't care less. He was meeting Louis again. And again, Zayn was with him, talking something about some girl that name was saying nothing to Harry. But he nodded anyway, letting Zayn know that he's listening to him, even if all he was doing was looking for Louis. When he finally saw him, he winked at him. And Zayn saw that too. "You like him, don't you?" he asked, looking straight at Louis. They were standing too close and Harry was afraid Louis will hear them. "Oh god. Stop it, Z." he groaned, annoyed. "No, tell me. You're all happy and you were looking at him all the time and he is even here right now. What's going on?" Zayn asked again. Harry shook his head. "Damn, Zayn, you know what's going on!" he snapped and looked at Louis. He really hoped he doesn't hear them. "It's just... Fuck buddy, right? To annoy Liam. Mate, who do you think I am?" Harry asked quietly, keeping his voice low. Zayn nodded and left him and Harry walked to Louis and Liam.

Louis heard Harry. The whole conversation. Ofcourse he was mad . Not mad at Harry. Mad on himself for believing Harry.And again for not believing Liam. He quickly looked down in his lap fiddling with his finger and swallowing the lump in his troat away. Maybe Harry just said that to cover up he really liked him. Or maybe it was just the truth. A fuckbuddy. that's all Louis was. That's all he'll ever be. Just the same with his other exes. Why the heck did he let it go so far. He looked at liam and Liam shrugged like he expected this to happen. Liam looked at harry and rolled his eyes shaking his head slightly. Liam knew Louis heard. Now he only hated Harry more. He looked at Harry frowning and nodding towards Louis who was looking down at his lap clutching his jacket tightly in his hands.

"Oh." Now Harry knew they heard him. And Louis was sad again. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to be annoyed with himself. "Okay. Let me explain" he looked at Liam and then at Louis. "I told you... I can be a little harsh. I'm sorry" he said quietly, looking at Louis and hoping he will look at him too. "Lou. It's not like that. You know that!" he said. "I /like/ you, Lou..." he mumbled. He wouldn't ask him to come here if he didn't like him. And he wouldn't ask him over to his house and /just/ sleep with him. If Louis was just his fuck buddy he wouldn't cuddle with him or talk to him. There was a lot of things he wouldn't do. And he hoped to God Louis will understand that and finally trust him, just a little bit enough, to know the difference between Harry Styles, team captain and Harry that was cuddling with him last night. "Louis, please, don't start this again..." he sighed. Well, this little talk with Liam will be probably worse than he expected now.

''If you just said I was a friend or a one night stand who turned into a friend okay but a fuck buddy?'' Louis asked looking up at harry. He expected Harry to be diffrent but saying Louis was his fuck buddy just made Louis sad. He couldn't help it. He shrugged and looked down ''never mind'' he mumbled. Liam stood up ''so uhm Harry?'' he mointed Harry for him to come and walked away from Louis far enough so Louis couldn't hear anything. Louis breathed softly trough his nose just trying to understand this wasn't easy for Harry eighter. He bit his lip and frowned. Harry didn't understand Louis and Louis didn't understand Harry. It was simple and hard at the same time. Louis really tried.He liked Harry to much for giving up now. But he just felt hurt. That's a normal reaction right? He tought and bit the insides off his cheeks.

Harry moaned, running his fingers through his hair. There was no simple solution of this situation. And no escape. "Lou. You are my friend. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry..." he said. Harry was hurt too. Seeing Louis hurt again, by him, hurt him too. He hated himself for doing that. Harry followed Liam, knowing he will give him this 'talk' right know. Harry never had that kind of talk as he never really had boyfriend or girlfriend. So he was curious a little. But only a little. He wanted to go back to Louis and apologize once again and make him smile again. He actually had some plans but he didn't know if Louis will be okay with that after that. He looked at Liam, waiting for him to talk.

''when are you finishing this?'' Liam asked looking at Harry seriously. He wasn't even kidding he was dead serious.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked surprised. Why he should finish anything?

''you know what i mean. stop whatever you're doing and leave Louis alone'' Liam said frowning glancing at Louis

"I can't" Harry said simply and shook his head. "And I won't" he added, looking at Louis too. But then he looked back at Liam.

''don't you see you're breaking him every chance you get'' Liam replied ''you barely know him so don't act like you actually do know him''

"But I want to get to know him. And he wants that too. Once again, I haven't forced him to do anything, /Liam/" Harry said angrily. "Don't act like he is little kid because he isn't anymore, okay?"

Liam rolled his eyes ''He's 16 harry! you've already ruined enough''

"Yeah, sure" Harry snapped. "I think our talk is over. Right?" he said, looking at Liam and holding his bag tightly. Liam was annoying him. Always. Even if he wanted to be nice to him, Liam just said something wrong and Harry was angry at him again.

Louis looked at Liam and Harry. He sighed again. Liam was overreacting...again. Liam glared at Harry ''I give you one fucking chance Styles''

Harry rolled his eyes. he knew Liam was right, of course he was right. But it wasn't like Harry didn't really liked Louis. He liked him a lot. He left Liam and walked to Louis. "So... Do you want to go with me? I'm the worst friend ever, I know. But I like you and... I want you in my life and you are cute and adorable and I really want to take you out and eat with you pizza, okay?" Harry was babbling, a little nervous. He really wanted to take Louis with him. He wanted to see him smile again and hear his laugh and see him giggle when he was all cute with covering his mouth with his hand and squinting his eyes. And then he wanted cuddle him again and kiss him and his neck and his adorable tummy that he really loved. And he also wanted to touch his hair and hear his little sighs. Well, maybe Harry was just attracted to Louis physically, yeah. Louis was a good looking boy, of course Harry liked him for his looks. But not only because of that. He liked him when he was talking about something or asking him weird questions.

Louis looked up at Harry. He couldn't really stay mad at him. He just really liked Harry and he couldn't be mad just because Harry covered up he liked someone. He smiled softly and nodded.He stood up looking up at Harry ''sure babe'' he smiled and winked. Harry wanted Louis in his life and Louis wanted Harry in his life. So why would he stop hanging out with him. Harry could make him feel like shit but he also could make him feel like he was the most intresting person in the world. Louis really liked that feeling. It made him feel wanted and loved. Harry made him all giggly and made him blush. That's not supposed to be that easy. But Harry did it like it was nothing like he didn't even try to make Louis feel like all those things.Just Harrys presence was enough to make a smile on Louis' face.

"Oh" Harry sighed with relief as Louis smiled. So he still liked him. "Great" he said happily and grabbed his small hand, holding it with his bigger. "I really don't think you are my fuck buddy, I promise" he mumbled. "Not that you wouldn't be great!" he added quickly. Well, whatever he said, sounded bad. "I mean... No. Stop" he said more to himself than to Louis, embarrassing himself in front of younger boy again. "Fuck. I just want to take you out because I'm fucking starving" He laughed finally. He looked once more at Liam, standing few meteres from them. He still wasn't happy, of course he wasn't. He hated Harry and wanted to protect his little cousin. "So... Can we go, babe?" he asked, smiling at Louis.

Louis nodded happily squeezing Harrys hand softly ''i'll say bye to Liam first'' he said and quickly walked to liam.''Don't worry Li i'll be fine'' he mumbled and hugged Liam tightly standing on his tiptoes to reach for his shoulders. Liam sighed and hugged Louis back ruffled his hair softly. ''call me when something happens k?'' he whispered holding his cousin tightly ''sure'' Louis said and chuckled letting Liam go. Louis really couldn't be mad at Liam for caring for him. OKay sometimes he overreacted but he only tried to keep him safe. Louis letted go of Liam and smiled up at him. ''bye'' he waved and walked back to Harry.

Harry was watching Louis and Liam the whole time. It was actually cute how they loved each other even if they were fighting. When Louis finally came back to him, he put his arm on Louis' shoulders like he used to since Louis was shorter and pulled him into him as they started walking to his car. Then Harry unlocked it and opened door for Louis, again, feeling like he should be doing these things. He even helped him with seat belt, just because he wanted to have a reason to touch him. Then he kissed his hair and jumped on his seat, at first throwing his bag at the backseat. "Pizza?" he asked, looking at Louis, making sure he was okay with that. Then he started driving. "So... Did Liam enjoy our practice?" he smirked, looking at Louis for a second, before focusing on the road again. He saw Liam with his grumpy face on the practice so he guessed that Liam knew they were in really good shape now.

Louis smiled the whole time watching Harrys movements. Putting his seatbelt on and all. It's kinda adorable how he cared so much. Louis chuckled and looked at Harry ''no he really didn't he was grumpy all the time....just jealous i guess'' he grinned and looked out of the window again. Liam was just jealous who wouldn't be jealous with a team like Harry's? Louis grinned and looked how Harry frowned slightly watching the road.''and yeah sure pizza is perfect'' he said.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, he should be jealous" Harry nodded and grinned. He was sure they're gonna win this time. After few minutes they were outside some local pizzeria that actually had good pizza. Harry parked his car and entered the restaurant with Louis. They sat in the corner so no one could disturb them. "You are picking" Harry mumbled, handing Louis the menu. He wanted to know what he will order. All these little things about Louis were interesting, kind of his fave pizza too. Harry was watching Louis all the time when he was picking what to order. And when he finally did, Harry ordered it with some soda. "What are you doing this evening?" he asked, hoping Louis didn't have any plans. Maybe he was a little possessive over him but he wanted to spend another evening with him. And there was this party and they could go together. Or just stay in Harry's house if Louis wanted to.

Louis grinned knowing Harry wanted to hang out with him. ''uhm i actually have a date with this boy...he's Liams neighbour'' Louis said nodding trying to hold his laugh. He bit his lip and waited for Harry's reaction.He didn't know what Harry will react like. Sad? happy for Louis? mad? jealous?. Let's just wait and see. When their drinks came Louis quickly sipped his drink quickly trying not to burst into laughter.

Harry's eyes were now wide open. Date? With some boy? What?! He was shocked. "Oh... That's... Great" he said, blinking. It was poor attempt of not looking jealous and sad. Well, sure. Louis was good looking young boy. He could go on dates. And who wouldn't like to date him? But Harry needed to know who the fuck this boy was. He crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back on the chair, looking at Louis. Okay, that was not fair. He was kissing Harry a few hours ago and now he's going on date with another boy. "But I'm sure he's boring" he said childishly, frowning. Louis was /his/, right? He liked him, not some average boy from the house next to Liam's.

Louis chuckled and looked at Harry. So jealous and sad. He grinned and winked ''just kidding I don't have plans'' he said and chuckled again. ''I loved your reaction tho..'' he sipped from his drink. It felt good knowing Harry was jealous and sad because Louis got a 'date' it just meant Harry really did care. And he really did like Louis. Not that he wanted Harry sad. But it felt nice knowing Harry cared. He sat up straight and watched Harry. It was kinda cute how he said 'his date' will be boring. Very cute. Harry was cute and handsome and nice and sweet... Louis could go on with all those compliments but he saved it for later.

"Oh god!" Harry sighed, blushing. "You little liar..." he pointed his finger at him but couldn't help and smiled. "I almost thought you are gonna leave me for some stupid boy" he said, still smiling. Well, it was good. Not that Louis didn't have date. But... yes, it was good. Harry wanted him for himself. Then their food arrived and Harry started eating as his stomach was almost eating itself. "So... I'm inviting you on a date" Harry said, swallowing piece of pizza. "Wanna go to a party? I promise, I won't try and make you drunk" he smiled. Last time he gave Louis some beer they ended up in the beach house but Harry wouldn't do the same thing again. Only if Louis would like to... And not like that. He liked him, really, but he didn't want to just use him. It was weird for Harry tho. He always had different date every night, which usually ended up with sex. But Harry changed a little in these past few days. And everybody saw this but no one was brave enough to comment on it. He was still Harry Styles, this trouble maker and team captain.

Louis laughed and stared at Harry. He was very pretty when he ate. Well Harry was actually always pretty no matter what he was doing. He smiled ''i would love too'' he answered grinning. He continued eating and watching Harry. His cheekbones moved so perfectly fine. He blinked and realised he was staring again. He sighed and looked down at his food. He didn't really wanted to look like a staring creep. Not wanting to scare Harry away. Louis could be a creep sometimes staring at people and all. He took another bite of his pizza keeping his eyes down his plate. He shifted his feet closer to Harrys and grinned when he felt Harrys feet. He stroked the tip of his feet against the side of Harrys feet. He blushed but kept looking down.

Harry saw that Louis was staring at him. So he just smiled, not wanting to embarrass him. "I'm gonna pick you up at 9 tonight, okay?" he asked. Actuallty this party was on the suburbs so they needed some time to get there and stuff. When Harry felt Louis' feet under the table, he smiled and looked at him. The table was pretty small and Harry's got long limbs so he could easily move closer and touch Louis' knee under the table. And that's what he did, still looking at him and smiling. Louis was attracted to him and it was so visible. They way he looked at Harry and wanted to touch him and tried to make him jealous and flirt with him. All these things were saying that even what Harry did to him, he still wanted him. "You are cute" Harry said, staring at Louis for a while. Harry was glad it was actually holiday and it was warm outside and they didn't have school or anything like that. He could basically spend all days with Louis. And he wanted that, really.

Louis blushed and looked up at Harry. ''you're cute too'' he said smiling. He finsihed his pizza and looked at Harry ''sure babe, Liam probably won't be home so no troubles picking me up'' he said and giggled softly covering his mouth. He bit his lip and scooted one of his knees between Harrys knees. He wanted to touch Harry. Because it's nice feeling Harry against him. He finished his drink and looked at Harry again. ''you look very pretty when you eat by the way'' he mumbled and winked.

"Not only a liar but also a creep..." Harry squinted his eyes looking at Louis and smiled. Louis was more confident lately and it was great. Harry loved it. "Can we go?" Harry asked after they both finished eating. "You need time to... I don't know... Do your make up and stuff, right?" Harry teased him and laughed. Then he paid for their food, leaving the money on the table and they left the restaurant. It was around 4pm and it was still pretty hot. But Harry loved weather like this, when it was sunny and warm.

Louis blushed ''i don't need make up'' he said grinning.. He got into Harrys car still blushing. So Harry now thought he was a creep kinda too late for avoiding that. He wrinkled his nose putting his seatbelt on and waiting for Harry.

"Yeah, you look beautiful without make up, sweetie" Harry said getting in the car. But before he put his seatbelt on, he leaned down to louis and kissed his cheek. "Smile for me, princess" he said and started the car. Soon after that they were outside Liam's house. "Stay" Harry ordered and quickly got out of his car and then opened Louis' door. But when Louis wanted to get out, he grabbed his waist and kissed him. He was thinking about it all practice and then their dinner and now he could do it. He wanted to feel his little body against his and hold him and well, kiss him. "Sorry" he mumbled, still holding Louis and pressing his forehead to Louis' "I kind of wanted to do it all day today..." he explained. And still, maybe a little it was still about Liam. They were outside his house so he could see them together. Because Harry wanted to make sure that Liam will understand he's not going to end things with Louis. And that Louis wants it too.

Louis blushed and placed both of his hands on Harrys cheeks pulling him closer. He kissed back not holding back anything. He stood on his tiptoes because that made it easier kissing him. Harry didn't have to say sorry because he was kidding him. Liam sighed looking outside. He wasn't convinced. Did Harry kiss Louis because he knew Liam was watching or did he kiss him because he wanted to. He just didn't want Louis to be hurt and that wasn't abnormal right? He walked to the frontdoor and opend it clearing his troath. Louis pulled away and stood back on his feet. ''see you tonight'' he pecked Harrys lips again and smiled walking inside.

Harry bite his lip as he watched Louis going to Liam's house. He was grinning because now he was sure that Louis was totally his. So maybe, somehow, he could be able to make him feel good tonight. He really wanted to /taste/ Louis again. He had all these needs, right. But he also liked Louis, really liked. He licked his lips and got up to his car and then drove away, to his house. He send text to his father, letting him now that everything is okay and he can enjoy their week off with mom somewhere far away from Harry. It wasn't like they didn't love him. They did. But Harry's step father was tough guy and he wanted his step son to be the same. And his mother was listening to her husband and sometimes crying if Harry did something wrong and his step dad was yelling at him. But it was all okay because they loved him.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Louis. It was their second day together and it was perfect. But weird for Harry. He never had this kind connection with anybody. So he was confused. He was watching tv for a while but then it got late and he decided to take a shower and get ready for the party. Actually thinking about Louis all day was kind of frustrating so shower took him a little bit longer as he had to take care of himself. So when he got out and started drying his hair it was already 9pm. He quickly texted Louis, not really saying why he was late. 'Sorry, gonna be a little later than I though. Wait for me xx' he pressed send and started dressing himself. He decided to wear tight black jeans in which his legs looked really long and skinny. And then he wore black t-shirt that was perfectly hugging his muscular body. So then he grabbed his wallet, car keys and phone and rushed to his car. After a while he was outside Liam's house, almost half hour later than he promised but he hopes it's okay. He knocked on the door, waiting impatiently.

Louis read Harrys text and sighed he quickly dressed himself. He wore some red pants and a stripy shirt. He bit his lip not knowing if he should add the suspenders or not. If he was gonna get laid by Harry it'll be fucking hot tho.... he decided to put the suspenders on. He grinned widely when he heard the doorbell. He quickly walked downstairs. He quickly said bye to Liam and opened the front door. His jaw dropped when he saw harry and he just stared at him up and down. Those pants were to tight for his own good tho. Poor balls. Louis thought. but damn his legs looked good. Louis shook his head blushing remembering he was staring and checking Harry out. He bit his lip and looked away blushing.

"Hi pretty. Ready?" Harry grinned, seeing Louis checking him out. So he picked good clothes, Louis liked them. Harry quickly kissed Louis, before he could even notice as he was still blushing. Harry let Louis go in front of him so he could shamelessly watch his ass when he was walking. They were totally opossite. Harry was dark and Louis was bright. "Little sailor, nice suspenders!" Harry said and patted Louis ass, before they got into the car. "Sorry I'm late. I had... Something to do" he explained, looking right into Louis' eyes. How creepy it would be if he said he was masturbating in the shower, thinking about Louis? Probably really creepy.

Louis blushed. He. Patted. His. Bum. that's kinda his weakspot so Louis' face was super red. He loved the fact Harry wasn't scared to touch Louis when he wanted to. ''Don't worry you're here now'' he said smiling. He bit his lip and pecked Harrys cheek quickly ''where's the party again?'' he asked . He adjusted his suspenders smiling down at them. He looked at Harry ''you look very nice by the way'' he said grinning. He looked out of the window and thought about why Harry was late. Maybe it wasn't a big deal.

"It's at my friend's house, in the suburbs" Harry said and started the car. He grinned when Louis said he looks nice. "Nice? I wanted to look sexy and make you have dirty thoughts about me, Lou. But for you I can look just nice" He grinned. When Louis was blushing he looked so innocent. But again, Harry knew he wasn't innocent. Not after all he said to him. This thing with his teacher was pretty dirty. And then Louis in the beach house... Louis wasn't half that innocent like Liam thought he was. But he sometimes acted like that which was really, really cute.

Louis chuckled ''okay i'm gonna be honest i'm holding myself back now for raping you because you look fucking sexy and it's hard looking at you without acttually staring or drooling and those pants are way to tight I feel bad for your balls.'' Louis smilled and looked away bitting on his nail acting like he just didn't said that. He grinned looking out of the window. It was already pretty dark and he could see the streetlights flashing by.

Harry laughed loudly. When he stopped laughing he glared at Louis. "Very subtle, Tomlinson" he murmured and focused on road again. "So you're thinking about my balls, really, Lou?" he grinned. Louis was hilarious. "Just admit you just want to take off my pants" Harry teased him as he was driving. They weren't that far from their destination. And Harry really wanted to dirty dance with Louis just to turn him on. Okay, he was maybe just horny but Louis in these red pants was just screaming 'fuck me' for a fucking 10 kilometers and he knew it.

Louis raised his eyebrows. Oh so Harry was gonna tease fine . Fine just fine. He slowly placed his hand on Harry thigh and rubbed his thumb over the material of his pants. Louis smirked ''maybe i do want to rip your pants off''’ he said softly and slid his hand further down his tigh. He smiled statisfide. He kept his hand there and just stroked softly. If Harry could tease Louis could tease too right?

Harry smiled and moved in his seat, feeling Louis' hand on his thigh. "You better take that hand off if you want to live" he joked. "I'm driving" he added. So maybe not only he was horny. Louis wanted him too. Harry parked his car and got out of it. There was loud music and people outside a big, white house. Harry smiled at Louis and put his arm around him, making him more safe with him. "C'mon. I want to dance with you" he murmured into Louis ear and started walking with him to the house. Once they were inside, Harry got some drinks for them and greeted few of his friends. Of course his team mates were there too. "Lou, this is Zayn..." Harry introduced Louis to his best mate. Actually he was close with Zayn and he was some kind of his friend. Zayn checked out Louis and smirked. "Isn't he too young to be drinking?" he asked Harry and Harry shrugged. "Aren't you too pretty to be alone?" he said back, knowing that this girl Zayn was talking about wasn't here.

Louis grinned holding his drink. He looked from Harry to Zayn and back again. Now he only felt smaller. He kinda felt weak seing how tall Zayn and Harry were. He leaned slightly closer to Harry. He sipped from his drink and looked around seing girls and boys grinding on eachother. He chuckled looking at Zayn. Zayn was also in Harry's team. He bit his lip and wondered if he really was a friend of Harry's. Zayn was also that dude that Harry said Louis was his fuck buddy. He wasn't sure if he should like Zayn or not.Maybe he just needed to forget about the incedent and let it fall from his mind. He sipped from his drink again and looked down at Harrys legs. He breathed heavily out and smiled.

"Have fun, Haz. Take care of your friend" Zayn said smiling and left, probably looking for his new victim. He was a lot like Harry, but he liked girls. Harry quickly emptied his cup and grabbed Louis. He dragged him to the dancefloor or just place where everybody were dancing and put his hands on Louis waist, pulling him closer. "Dance with me!" he ordered and started moving with the rhythm of the music, casually grinding into Louis. He put his hands on his bum and pulled him even closer, grinning at him. It was pretty dark in this room, only few lights were blinking and music was very loud.

Louis bit his lip and pressed himself against Harry. He grinded against Harry and holded onto his neck. He breathed on Harrys neck ''still wanna rip your pants off''’ Louis mumbled above the music and pressed his hand against Harrys chest. He licked his lip and grinded harder.The music was so loud the trill was buzzing trough his whole body. He smiled and seriously loved this moment. He saw a few people giving him deathglares but he couldn't care right now. Harry was right beside him so nothing could happen

"I hope so..." Harry said and smiled at him. He wanted to make Louis beg for him at the end of the night. He wanted to make Louis his and only his. And he wanted to make Louis think about him all the time. He wanted Louis all for himself and he couldn't care less about anything else. His mind was just louislouislouis. "I'm gonna get some more drinks. Wait for me" Harry mumbled to Louis' ear, leaving him on the dancefloor. He squeezed through the people and went to the table where were some different things to drink. He poured some vodka to 2 cups and then mixed it with some orange juice.

Louis nodded and just continued dancing. A few girls started dancing next to him but he just didn't really payed attention to them. He's Harry's and Harrys is his' . nothing less nothing more. Maybe this night was just gonna be another drunk sex thing. Louis was pretty sure off that but he couldn't care right now. All that was important now was Harry and only Harry. He looked around seeing a few familiar faces he saw yesterday night at the party too. He bit his lip and continued dancing.

Harry got back to Louis, seeing he was still dancing and shaking his hips. He hugged him from behind and gave him one cup. He put his arm around Louis waist and pulled him closer to his body as he emptied his cup at once. Then he kissed Louis neck, sucking at his sensitive skin there, leaving there little red lovebites. He was dancing with Louis, pressing his little body to his. One of his hands slipped down from Louis' stomach, lower, when he finally reached Louis' crotch and squeezed it gently as he continued on grinding against Louis' bum. "You are so fucking sexy like this" Harry said to Louis ear, holding him tight. He was a little drunk and when he was drunk, he always was horny.

Louis grinded down on Harrys crotch pushing himself down on the taller lad. He whimpered slightly hearing Harry. He leaned his head back and downed his drink dropping the empty cup. He bit his lip and turned around ''take me home i'm hard'' he mumbled slightly embarassed he was already hard. ''please.'' Louis begged and moaned slightly. He breathed heavier feeling he only was becomming harder. He frowned and leaned his head on Harrys chest and wrapped his hand around Harrys neck. He groaned in frustration and grinded into Harry again.

Harry smiled and grinded against his hips just to make him moan. "What do you want me to do about that?" he asked, pressing Louis to his body, proud he made him like that. Actually Harry was half-hard too but these skinny jeans were perfect for hiding that. He grinded once again and kissed Louis, biting his lips and running his fingers through his hair. He could feel how Louis was hard and he really wanted to help him with that /little/ problem. He wanted to take him home and lie him on his bed and make him feel really good.

Louis frowned whimpering He grabbed Harrys hand and pulled him trough the many people ''I'm tired of your fucking teasing'' he mumbled pulling Harry out of the house. ''we'll walk because you're to drunk to ride'' he said. He stopped walking and turned around slamming Harry against the wall and standing on his tiptoes kissing him roughly. He reached for Harrys crotch and slowly squeezed feeling he was hard to. He moaned into Harrys mouth ''god you're hard'' he mumbled and pulled away looking at Harry.

Harry smiled, seeing Louis that desperate. "No, I'm okay. I can drive, really" he said. "I told you that you are making me hot in some places" Harry grinned at Louis. He pushed him around so now Louis was on the wall. He looked around but no one was there. "Good" Harry mumbled and fell to his knees in front of Louis. He wanted to make him feel good. He unzipped Louis pants and slipped it down, just a little but enough. He looked up at Louis before taking him to his mouth and then still looking at him, he started sucking on him hard, wanting to make him cum quickly so they could go to Harry's house and finish it properly. Harry pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand, twisting his wrist around Louis' dick.

Louis pressed himself against the wall and moaned loudly ''f-fuck harry'' he whimpered. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. ''imma cum'' he said as he pulled away not wanting to cum when nothing was happenin with Harry. He looked down at Harry and breathed heavily ''please'' he whispered. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes again. He needed to hold himself back to trust into Harrys mouth or hand. He frowned and moaned softly fisting his shirt tightly.

Harry smiled and sucked on him again, working on him with his tongue. He helped with his hand too, stroking Louis' dick. He wanted him to come in his mouth so he kept on sucking until Louis cummed, swallowing everything he gave him. Then he licked Louis' softening cock to make sure it was all clean from his come and pulled his pants up and got up. "Now I can take you home" he grinned and kissed him, pressing him into the wall. He was proud of himself, He made Louis cum and he was responsible for his boner. What else he could want to have? He grabbed Louis hand and dragged him to his car.

Louis was sweating hard and whiped his forehead. ''drive fast'' he said biting his lip glancing at Harry.they got into the car. He whimpered slightly adjusting his pants again. He sucked his lip in his mouth and wondered if Harry could be aloud to drive and get a blowljob at the same time. Louis grinned and placed his hand on Harrys crotch unzipping his pants slowly.He shifted in his seat and leaned down under Harrys arm pulling his pants down enough. He smirked and took him into his mouth and started sucking slowly. He pulled off with a pop ''focus on the road babe'' he mumbled and continued sucking harder and slowly pumping the base he couldn't fit in his mouth. He licked sereval times over Harrys slit hoping he will cum in his mouth.

Harry smiled again. "Someone's impatient!" he called as he felt Louis hand in his pants. Drunk Louis was more confident and that was pretty good for Harry as he was less scared to do some things. But when Louis took him in his mouth, Harry moaned and tightened grip on the wheel. "God, are you trying to kill us?" He said, his voice husky but he put hand in Louis' hair pulling him down. His hips were bucking up a little when Louis was sucking on him. He couldn't really focus on the road, because his eyes were shutting close from the pleasure and he was panting for air but he kept on driving. Road was pretty straight which was good for both of them. "I'm close!" Harry growled as he pushed Louis harder down on his dick, probably choking him, but that was just Harry, rough as always. And then he came hard into Louis mouth, screaming out his name, but still somehow managing to drive.

Louis choked on Harrys dick but didn't mind at all. His troath was burning and he swallowed everything loving the taste off Harry. He slowly slid off and sat up straight again. We whiped his mouth with the back off his hand and looked at Harry smirking. He slowly reached down to Harry again and putted his dick back into his boxers and zipped his pants up again. ''you taste amazing babe'' he mumbled and licked his lips again.

"Stop it" Harry laughed. He really wanted to drive them safe and sound to his house. And after few minutes they were outside Harry's home. He grabbed Louis hand, dragging him inside and once thay walked it, he attacked him with his lips and pressed into the door. "God, you are making me hard again" Harry growled and grinded agianst his hips hard. He slipped his hands under Louis t-shirt and took it off from him, throwing it away. Then he grabbed Louis bum and picked him up. He walked up to his bedroom and kicked the door so they shut behind them and then lied Louis down on his bed, quickly climbing on top of him.

Louis giggled watching Harrys movements. He placed his hand over Harrys shirt and ripped it off. ''god, you're so pretty'' he smiled and bit his lip excitedly. The alcohol was running trough his veins and it drove Louis crazy. He breathed heavily and stared at Harrys chest.He ran his hand over Harrys chest breathing heavily.

Harry laughed at Louis. He was drunk even if they didn't really drank that much. Well, for Harry it wasn't much, for Louis probably it was. He sighed and leaned down to kiss him, stroking his side carefully. He saw all these small or smaller marks on Louis' body he left there before. And some of them were just love bites boy some of them were bruises and Harry felt guilty. Like these two marks on Louis' hips in shape of Harry's fingers. They were probably a little painful because they were purple now. "And you are drunk" Harry said, smiling at him. Maybe it was a bad idea, taking advantage of Louis right now. Maybe he wanted Harry and Harry wanted him, but they should try and do things like that sober, nor drunk. Louis was this type that needed just a little bit of alcohol to turn into some kind of 'whore'. And Harry knew it wasn't right. So he lied down right next to him, holding his weight on elbow and looked down at Louis. He was beautiful like that, with blushed cheeks and messy hair and soft skin.

Louis looked up at Harry innocently ''t-touch me'' he bit his lip. He pulled Harry closer kissing him again.He opend his mouth widely not wanting to waiste any time. He was horny and hard and so was Harry. He pushed his tongue inside of Harrys pulling on his hair slightly. Louis loved that fact that when he was drunk he was more confident because he really needed that. Especially when you saw how confident Harry was.

Harry hummed as Louis basically attacked him, pulling his hair and slipping his tongue inside Harry's mouth. It's not that Harry didn't want him. He wanted him more than ever but this time it was different and Harry couldn't really tell why. "Easy, boy" he smiled at him, pulling Louis' hands away and looking at him seriously. Louis was desperate, too desperate, and that was a little bit scary. Harry grabbed Louis' wrists in his one large hand and pressed them to Louis' tummy so he wasn't able to pull him again. "You will regret it in the morning and don't try to argue with me, I know what I'm saying" Harry mumbled, looking straight into his blue eyes that were a little hazy. He know Louis wanted something more from Harry. Definitely more than 'fuck buddy' and that what he was doing now. Friends with benefits. And Harry liked him too much to not respect him and give him fake hope for something more now.

Louis breathed heavily watching harry. he frowned and looked down at his hands. ''I won't'' he said firmly.What did he do wrong. He bit his lip and turned his head away not wanting to look at Harry. So Louis wanted to but Harry didn't.. He didn't know why but he felt like it was his fault. Did he do something wrong.

He sighed and breathed trough his nose. He swatted Harrys hands off his stomach and pushed him back slightly. He sat up. He turned his legs and sat on the edge off the bed. Maybe Harry just wasn't in the mood. Or maybe Louis was just too desperate. He frowned and looked down at the ground. He bit his lip harshly. He was still hard and still horny. And Harry wasn't in the mood. He wanted to know what he did wrong tho. He wasn't gonna ask. Maybe he should just go home.

"Hey, hey..." Harry sat up behind Louis. "Where are you going?" he asked Louis softly and wrapped his arms around Louis' chest, so he could lean back and rest on Harry's chest. "I'm sorry, babe..." he murmured and kissed Louis' neck sweetly. He didn't want to hurt him. And that's why he stopped. He wanted to make it more special. Not some drunk fucking that half of it will not be remembered by Louis in the morning. Just something better. Louis deserved it. "Stay the night with me..." he mumbled into Louis skin, cuddling him to his bare chest. He looked down at Louis' pants, seeing outline of his hard dick there and smiled. "And I can help you... But not like that, okay?" He could give him a hand job while making out with him and then they could take shower and go to sleep together. Just something sweet and something only for Louis.

Louis nodded slowly. He sighed softly and leaned into Harrys touch. Whatever Harry did it always had effect on Louis. Louis looked up at Harry and kissed his cheek softly. ''you don't have to if you don't want to....i'll fix myself in the bathroom i don't mind'' he said softly. He placed his hand over Harrys and intertwined their fingers. Now he realised how small his hands really were. Harrys hands and fingers were long and everything with Harry was so big. Louis wrinkled his nose and patted Harrys finger getting up slowly. ''ill be back'' he whispered.

"Oh god, I'm not gonna let you do that by yourself!" Harry pulled him back on the bed, maybe too hard so Louis fell but he cought him. "And... I want to" he said with the voice that should tell Louis that there is no other solution than stay with Harry. He pushed Louis gently so he was lying on the bed again and kissed him, while Harry was lying next to him, making sure he's not touching him with anything else than his lips. Harry was still hard too but he didn't really mind. It will go away, eventually. He kissed the corner of Louis mouth, then his cheek, jaw line and sensitive skin under his ear and then his neck, leaving some new love bites. And at this time he rubbed Louis' lower stomach, massaging it gently, so few seconds later his hand could slip under Louis' pants and stroke his dick with lazy but firm strokes. He just wanted to make sure that Louis will be okay after that.

Louis' breath hitched and he bit his lip harshly ''god harry'' he moaned softly. He closed his eyes and fisted the sheets tightly.This made Louis nervous. Because Louis was getting something and Harry didn't. Louis wasn't gonna let Harry wait until his boner was gone tho. He'll help Harry just like Harry is helping him. He threw his head back and arched his back slightly. Louis breathed heavily and looked down at Harrys hand. How was Harry so good at those things. Louis already felt like he could cum right on this place. He licked his lips and moved his head away giving Harry more space. He moaned silently keeping his moans back.

"It's okay, babe, I wanna hear you..." Harry whispered to Louis ear and kept on stroking his erection. He could feel that Louis is close because his dick was throbbing in his hand slightly. And he liked watching Louis like this, arching from pleasure, biting his lips and breathing heavily. It was hot and Harry was proud that he can do that to him. He kissed his neck again, licking his skin there and blowing cold air on it. He smiled and started to stroke him a little harder. He wanted Louis to cum, because Louis' orgasm face was one of the most beautiful things that Harry have seen. His lips parted and vein on his neck so visible as he was arching his back... He wanted to see that again. "C'mon, Lou..." he encouraged him, biting softly his ear.

Louis whimpered loudly. He felt the warm feeling in his stomach and it drove him crazy. ''y-yes'' he whimpered patheticly and lifted his hips up and cummed in Harrys hand. He frowned and moaned loudly throwing his head back closing his eyes tightly. ''fuck'' he mumbled and breathed heavily. He brought the blanket to his mouth and covered it slightly. ''ugh'' he felt his heart beat speading up. He bit his lip and opened his eyes slowly looking at Harry. ''m-my turn'' he mumbled and reached for Harrys crotch slowly unbuttoning his trousers.

Harry took out his hand from Louis pants and teasing, licked Louis' cum from it, looking at him and smiling. Then he wiped his hand to his own jeans. When Louis started to unbuttong his pants, he grabbed his little hand to stop him. "It's okay. You don't have to. I just wanted to help you" he smiled. It wasn't like Louis had to return every favour. Harry wanted to do something just for him. He kissed him, distracting him from what he was just doing. "We should take a shower, huh? Or are you too tired?" he asked him, running his fingers through Louis chest, drawing some invisible, weird and meaningless things on his skin.

Louis sighed dropping his hands. '' 'm tired'' he mumbled quietly. He pulled Harry closer to him and cuddled into his side. ''spoon me'' he said turning his back to Harry. He bit his lip and closed his eyes slowly feeling tiredness taking over. He yawned and grabbed Harrys hand smiling. He kissed his knuckles and fingers lightly. He smiled against Harrys hand intertwined their fingers. He holded both of their hands against his chest holding it tightly.

Harry chuckled. Louis sometimes was like little kid. Now he didn't even look like few seconds ago he was moaning with Harry's hand in his pants. Older boy nodded and cuddled Louis from behind, covering them both with his blanket. Maybe they were a little dirty but they can clean themselves up in the morning. It wasn't that good for Harry though. Like pressing Louis' body to his. He still had a little problem in his tight jeans and it was uncomfortable but he could take care of it later, when Louis will be asleep. He kissed Louis' back and intertwined their legs together under the blanket. "Sweet dreams, babe..." he whispered, not really sure if Louis was already asleep or not.

Louis smirked and pressed his bum slighty down on Harrys crotch knowing he was still hard. Well he rejected Louis' handjob so he was aloud to tease right? Louis chuckled quietly and bit his lip trying to hold back any sound. Just the fact that Harry was pressing Louis against himself was quiet adorable. Harry still wanted to cuddle Respect bcs Louis wouldn't be able doing that tho

Harry chuckled when Louis pressed his perfect bum to him but didn't say anything. He knew it was Louis' revenge because he rejected him. And honestly, he didn't mind. He knew it was only his fault he was now painfully hard and it was his fault that he decided to wear these jeans that were too tight. "Go to sleep. You were tired" Harry said, smiling. He created a monster. Cute monster though. And Harry was glad they both were without their shirts so he could feel Louis' soft skin under his fingers. So he put his hand on Louis tummy, he fell in love with Lou's body, really and that adorable tummy was probably the best part of Louis. He tried to think about something disgusting like this old lady from across the street and her not-really-pretty boobs he saw once when he was looking out the window, to kill his boner and relax.

Louis sighed contently and blushed he looked down at Harrys hand and his tummy. He bit his lip.He really should work out so harry could feel a sixpack instead off a tummy. Louis frowned '' don't worry i'll work out'' he mumbled and closed his eyes slowly. Louis was kinda insecure when it depended on his body. His girly lips and way too big ass. His tighs were kinda fat and he was just insecure about everything. But he didn't show it tho. He didn't want people to know how weak he was.He sucked his underlip in his mouth and listend to Harrys breathing. It calmed him down slightly.

"You are perfect. Don't you ever change" Harry mumbled quickly. He noticed that Louis was a little insecure. He was always tugging his shirt down to cover his tummy and stuff like that. But Harry didn't mind. Louis was perfect to him. He liked him just the way he was. And he loved his curves and that he was soft and adorable. And he had all these things he should. Perfect ass, cute tummy, strong thighs and nice cheekbones. Actually Louis was a little girly and that probably made Harry like him more than he excepted. He was two in one. He could be all sweet and giggly and innocent like some girl but the he was standing hard on the ground with this look on his face, looking like a real man. And Harry loved that about him.

Louis blushed and nodded slowly. ''I really like you'' he mumbled leaning his head into him. He closed his eyes and drifted off in sleep holding harrys hand tightly not wanting to let go. He fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was lying behind Louis, not really able to fall asleep. He had a lot thoughts in his head. Like for example, why he didn't really fuck Louis tonight. he could, Louis wanted it. But Harry decided to be some kind of superman, guarding over Louis innocence which was really stupid. Really, really stupid because now he was just frustrated and wanted to help himself. But he felt terrible anyway, he did it to himself earlier, thinking about Louis when he was taking shower and that was just sick. He shouldn't. Louis was just another pretty boy, right? Harry sighed quietly. Eventually he fell asleep few hours later, his arms still wrapped around the younger boy like he could walk away and Harry didn't want to let him go. He woke up early in the morning, when he heard the front door slammed. They still were in the same position and Louis was still in his arms. Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room. And then he heard his mother's voice. "Fuck" he mumbled, hearing someone going upstairs. He quickly jumped out of bed and locked his door with the key, few seconds before someone tried to come in. And then he remembered he started undressing Louis downstairs and his shirt was lying somewhere there and he moaned, pressing his forehead to the door. His step-father won't be happy about that. He didn't like that Harry was into boys too. He let him do whatever he wanted though, but still, he didn't like it. He forgot his parents are coming back today.

Louis woke up hearing voices and moans. He rubbed his eyes and felt an empty space next to him. He didn't realise what was going on. He looked around in the room and saw he was in Harrys room.He wondered where Harry was. Did he go downstairs into the kitchen? Louis moved slightly and felt something sticky in his pants. What the actual fuck? Oh ooh what happend last night? Did Louis cum....in his trousers....he frowned and covered his forhead hoping the headache will go away soon enough. He rubbed his eyes again and looked at the door. He saw Harry and frowned ''w-what's wrong?'' he mumbled quietly still not knowing what was happenin. He heard a female voice and frowned.Harrys mum? but he thou--- oh Harrys parents were back. Well that's shit. Louis didn't remember a fuck about what happend and Harry was pressed against the door.

"Morning" Harry mumbled. "Sorry, I woke you up" he said quietly and walked to the bed. He looked at Louis and chuckled, smiling. "You don't look good, headache?" Harry grinned. He was perfectly fine, he was used to drinking even more alcohol. Harry opened the drawer and took out some painkillers. He grabbed a water bottle that was always next to his bed and handed it to Louis. He saw Louis was a little confused so he guessed he didn't really remember last night. He wondered if he remembered how he almost killed them when he decided to give Harry a blowjob in the car while he was driving. So he grinned even more, almost laughing at his memories. "Do you remember anything?" he asked softly.

Louis took the pills and swallowed them with a big gulp off water. He shook his head ''I don't remember anything.'' he mumbled and stared up at Harry. Did Harry remember things he didn't look like he was hangover actually. Honestly Louis tought Harry never could look bad he was always pretty and handsome. Louis blushed and tried to remember something. He sighed and looked at Harry ''did i cum in my pants'' he asked frowning not liking the sticky feeling. He mentally groaned because what kind off question was that? ''what the hell happend?'' he asked again. He frowned feeling his head sting again. He pressed hs lips into a tin line and putted his fingers on his temples slowly massaging.

Harry laughed, wiping the corners of his eyes and shook his head. "I'm gonna tell you what happened and it's all true, I promise" he smiled, trying to choose the right words to tell Louis what happened last night. "So basically... I took you to this party and you got horny. Like really horny and you just dragged me out of this house, telling me we are going to walk to my house. Which was cute but stupid as we were like 10 kilometers from here. So I gave you a blowjob outside and then put you in the car and we were driving here when you decided to kill us" Harry stopped, wanting to see Louis reaction. Then he smiled again and continued. "You little naughty boy, being drunk you, thought that it's great idea to give me a blowjob while I'm driving. Of course I'm amazing driver so we didn't crashed" Harry grinned. "And then we were here, steamy make out session and you wanted more but I just gave you a handjob and I wanted to take you to the bathroom and clean you up but you wanted to tease me with your perfect ass all night. And now my parents are here and your shirt is lying somewhere downstairs. That's pretty much it" Harry laughed. It was a lot of informations. And Louis was almost dying from headache and hungover.

Louis groaned and covered his face ''oh my god i'm such a retard'' he blushed like mad giving Harry a blowjob in the car while he was driving. Was he fucking crazy they could've died. Harry being all cocky and using Louis stupidness to compliment himself. Typical Harry. But louis loved every single bit off him. ''Why the fuck would you even give me that much alcohol'' he groaned again and dropped down on the bed.

Harry laughed again and lied on the bed next to Louis on his stomach. "Oh, don't be so /hard/ on yourself babe. And on me too. It was fun!" he grinned. Louis was overreacting. They were alive and everything was good. Besides Harry who will be explaining in few minutes why his friend's t-shirt was lying on the floor. "You should clean yourself up. You, my friend, are going to meet my parents" Harry said after a while. He was nervous about that but there was no other way. And he wasn't really showing that he was nervous. Again, he was good at hiding things. He got up from the bed and took out some of his clothes that may fit Louis. They were probably too big but everything was better than Louis dirty pants. "C'mon..." he grabbed Louis' wrist and pulled him up. "Here's my bathroom" he mumbled, opening dark brown door. Yeah, Harry had his own, little bathroom. "I'll wait for you!" he pushed Louis in and closed the door. He just needed to think about good explanation.

''W-wait i'm meeting your parents?'' Louis asked holding the brown door open. Now that only made Louis more nervous. What if his parents didn't like him? What if they didn't like the fact Harry had a boy over?. What if they kicked Louis out and told him to stay away from Harry. All those toughs were streaming trough his brain. He frowned deeply not wanting everything to be over already. He really liked Harry and he tought he finally bonded with someone where he really could be himself. Liam finally stopped complaining about everything and he just really didn't want someone els to judge their 'relationship'? what were they anyways? friends with benefits? just friends? fuckbuddys? Louis sighed and looked down at the ground not wanting to ask Harry because he'll sound stupid anyways.

"Yeah. They should meet you. Don't worry, they don't bite!" Harry assured him. He was sure his mother didn't bite. He wasn't really sure about his step-father. But Harry was a big boy, basically an adult and he could do whatever he wanted to, right? He gently pushed Louis in to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed and changed his clothes to something more comfortable. Dark blue trousers, not that tight like these black and grey t-shirt. He felt way better. He grabbed some minty chewing gum and lied on his bed, waiting for Louis. Well, he probably shouldn't hide that Louis is his 'friend'. This t-shirt they left down there was just speaking for itself. Harry's parents knew he wasn't all innocent. The only thing that could go wrong was that Louis was younger. Like more than two years. Harry was over 18, to be 19 soon. And Louis was just 16. but he was legal and that was all that mattered.

Louis finished showering and putted Harrys clothes on. Once again he realised how small he really was. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom blushing because he looked like an abosulte idiot. He plopped down on the edge off the bed and looked at Harry ''what are we?'' the question slipped from his lips before he realised what he just asked. He looked away quickly and wrinkled his nose not wanting to see Harry right now. He bit his lip and shook his head shaking his hair dry slightly.

Harry smiled at Louis when he came out of the bathroom in his clothes looking absolutely adorable. But then he asked one question. One, really innocent but hard question and his smile faded. He closed his eyes and scratched back of his head, trying to quickly think about good response. He sighed eventually. It was too short to know these kind of things. "What do you want us to be?" he asked instead of answering. Harry really never been in any kind of relationship. He was always this boy at school who liked being around girls and knew they all have crush on him. It was nice and he stayed like this. Even later, when he found out that boys can be pretty like girls and he liked them both. And then he just had some one night stands, never anything serious. And he really didn't want to break Louis' heart, telling him he's the one blah blah blah, because he knew that one day he will see a good looking person and end up with them in the bathroom or somewhere, breaking Louis' heart.

Louis shrugged ''i'm asking you'' he didn't really know if he should ask Harry these kind off question and he sighed and looked down. ''don't worry 'bout it we'll see ok?'' he said and got up. ''cmon I wanna see the woman who made you'' He chuckled and offered his hand to Harry wanting to stop the subject.

 

Harry bit his lip but got up. "hey, listen. I really like you. Can we just... not label our... relationship? I-I need time" Harry managed to say. He thought it sounds better than 'open-relationship' or something. If Louis told Liam that he and Harry are in 'open-relationship', Liam would obviously tear him apart. He grabbed Louis' hand and opened the door. It was quiet but Harry could hear his step-father and his mother were in the kitchen. He dragged Louis behind him, mentally moaning when he saw Louis' t-shirt on the dresser next to the door and still holding Louis' hand, walked in to the kitchen. "Hi! You're back, yay" he said with fake enthusiasm. His step-father shook his head but smiled at him and his mother gave him the biggest smile ever. "Hazza, we missed you!" she squealed and hugged him tightly, before he could say anything. And then both of them looked at Louis. Harry put his hand on Louis' back, pushing him a little bit to the front. "Um... Mom, Des, meet Louis. He's my... He's my..." he couldn't really think about any clever name for Louis. "He's my friend" he said finally. Harry's mother hugged Louis too, excited she finally got to meet one of her son's friends. "Call me Anne, sweetheart" she smiled at him. Harry's step father, slightly taller than Harry and bigger, checked out Louis, smirking. "Since when your friends sleep with you?" he asked, looking now at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at him, pulling Louis closer to him, kind of protecting him. "Not your bussiness" he mumbled. And then Harry's mother spoke again, rescuing situation. "I'm gonna make you two breakfast, boys, okay?" she said happily.

Louis blushed furiously when Des pointed that out. Well this was just awkward. He bit his lip and smiled looking up at Harry. He leaned into Harry blushing very hard.He smiled at Anne and nodded. Harry really looked like his mum and she was a very nice lady. Louis heard his stomach grumble and realised he was very hungry and his headache still wasn't gone. He bit his lip and looked down at himself. H really looked very very very small in Harrys clothes and he frowned the sweater reached his mid tighs.He sighed and looked up at Harry again.

"Yeah mom, we're hungry. Thanks" Harry said and looked once again at Des, trying not to roll his eyes at him again. "C'mon..." he said to Lou, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the living room. "His shirt is on the dresser" Des called after them with his deep voice and this time Harry rolled his eyes but Des couldn't see that anymore. When they finally are in the living room, there is a red soft couch, big black TV and white coffee table. And loads and loads of books. Harry sat on the couch and patted the space next to him for Louis to sit. He turned the tv on and leaned back, resting his head on the couch. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked after a while, looking at Louis next to him.

Louis shook his head ''you really look alot like your mum'' he said and smiled. He leaned his head on Harrys shoulder softly. He grabbed Harrys hand and played with his long fingers. He smiled holding Harrys hand tightly. He still kinda wondered if Harry liked Des or not he sighed an shrugged it off. He intertwined their fingers and looked up at Harry. Their fingers fitted perfectly in eachother. Louis short fingers wrapped tightly around Harrys and Harrys long finger wrapped around almost Louis’ whole hand. He chuckled and looked at the tv.

Harry smiled because it was /true/. They both had big, green eyes and dimples and similar smile. But the curls and his height was after his father. Harry jumped a little, hearing his mother walking in to the room. She had some sandwiches and two cups of tea. She put everything on the coffee table, looking curiously at Louis. Then she winked at Harry, not very subtle, and disappeared, leaving Harry blushing and embarrassed, because his mother just caught them two being all coupley with Louis by his side, playing with his hand. It was weird. So Harry just cleared his throat and made sure they're alone again. "God. She won't leave me alone after that..." he moaned, covering his face with his hand.

Louis bit his lip and felt guilty. Why did he always needed touch Harry. ''Oh god i'm so sorry I didn't mean to- uhm ohn'' Louis covered his face too and felt really stupid once again. Louis looked at the sandwiches and sighed shaking his head ''i'm sorry'' he said frowning and looking at Harry. He dropped Harrys hand quickly and scooted away. He didn't want Harry feel uncomfrontable or something. He sighed and grabbed a sandwich and took a bite from it.

This time Harry rolled his eyes at Louis. He was taking everything too personally, for sure. He always thought it's his fault even if clearly it wasn't. "No, Lou, it's not your fault. I'm just weird" Harry brushed his shoulder over Lou's shoulder, smiling. "Everybody's gonna find out anyway" he sighed, kind of giving up on life because it was /Louis/. And it went too far to end it even if he wanted. But he didn't. He wanted Louis in his life. Like... Forever. He was cute and funny and always horny when he drank a little too much and he was perfect. And Harry was just Harry, some boy that had really big ego and even bigger hair. Then he got a text. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocked and checked it, looking in horror at the pics that were sent to him with it. It was from Zayn, who was basically yelling at him through text. And the pics... he thought that there was no one around yesterday. He checked! "Fuck..." he breathed, and the phone fell from his hands on the floor. How he's gonna explain why he was giving a blowjob to some guy, well Louis, on that party? Because that was them yesterday on the pics.

''what's wrong?'' Louis asked and picked the phone from the floor. He looked at the picture and his eyes widend ''is that?'' he yaw dropped and he looked at Harry. Louis didn't remember this moment but it was clear this was the part where Harry gave Louis a blowjob outside. ''who took those?'' he asked. They just wanted to take their relationship slow and now someone took fucking pictures off them. Who the fuck takes a picture of two dudes giving eachother a blowjob. Horny bastards. Louis frowned and placed the phone in Harrys lap ''w-what are you gonna do? can i help somehow?'' he asked biting his lip looking at Harry with a worried look.

Harry groaned and got up from the couch. He was angry. Mad. And he didn't really know what to do. And it wasn't Louis fault, it was his, but somehow he was angry at Louis too. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down and then turned to Louis. "I think... I should drive you home" he said, not really looking at Louis. He shouldn't be angry at him and he tried /so much/ not to show that. But he was nervous, of course. Someone just fucking showed everyone that Harry Fucking Styles, this troublemaker, team captain, can go down on his knees in front of some young boy that nobody really knew. It was a little too much for his reputation. Well, he could have someone. But he would keep it to himself, just some private stuff. And it of course could be Louis, like his mascot or something. But not like that! He needed to find out who the fuck was brave enough to do such a thing to him. And then, God save this person, their own mother will not recognize them after they meet Harry. That was one thing he was sure about.

Louis nodded understandingly ''i'll walk it's not that far'' he smiled and walked to Harry. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek '' i'm sorry'' He stood up straight and walked to the living room saying goodbye to Anne and Des. He didn't wanted to bother Harry. Harry was quiet mad right now and Louis didn't wanted to made him more frustrated or something. He quickly putted his shoes on and walked outside walking home stuffing his hands deep into the pockets off Harrys trousers. After about 10 minutes he reached Liams house and he knocked the door waiting for Liam to open up. Liam swinged the door open and glared putting his phone infront off Louis' face. The picture from last night clearly on it. Louis groaned and pushed past Liam ''geez nice seeing you too'' he walked upstairs and quickly layed down on his bed.

Harry really wanted to stop Louis. He wanted to drive him home, make sure he's safe. But he was angry and he didn't want to yell at him for nothing. And really, angry Harry was one of the worst Harrys ever. When Louis walked out of his home, he quickly texted Zayn, asking him who sent him that pictures. Of course Zayn called him. "So now you are some kind of whore or what?" Harry heard Zayn's voice and groaned. "God, shut up. It's fucking complicated!" he growled at him. He was already putting on his shoes. "Just tell me what twat send you that" he added, grabbing his keys and wallet and leaving house. "This Peter guy from Liam's team? You know, this ginger" Zayn said. Harry was already in his car. "Meet me there" he simply said when Zayn told him where Peter was right now, and hung up. He started the car and drove away. He was basically boiling with anger. He couldn't care less if Liam will be mad at him after that. He just needed to teach this moron a good lesson. When he arrived at the place,Zayn was already there. He wanted to calm him down, but Harry just threatened him that if he won't let him 'talk' to this Peter, he will first talk to him. So Zayn let him grab Peter and hit him straight on the face without any warning. And everybody was watching them, like half of the Liam's team was there. But Harry didn't care. He was hitting Peter over and over again until he was lying on the ground covered in blood and some strong hands were holding Harry back so he couldn't finish him.

Liam literally pulled Louis out of his room and forced him to be there. Louis groaned ''what do you even mean Liam be where?'' Liam frowned driving quickly ''where your loverboy is practicly killing someone'' Louis frowned ''he's not my loverboy''. After a few minutes Louis and Liam arrived and Louis just saw Harry starting. He gasped and kept looking from a distance alot of people kept Harry back.Louis sighed and fisted his shirt tightly looking at Liam.Liam groaned and walked to harry ''ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS STYLES'' he pushed Harry far enough so he couldn't reach Peter anymore. A few boys from Liams team dragged Peter away and Liam walked to Harry. He nodded and glared '' i really hope you realise what the fuck you just did.'' Louis looked from Liam to Harry. He wasn't gonna interupt now. Louis was actually scared off harry after that. He didn't come any closer. He was just biting his lip and watching the two argue.

Liam was lucky that some people were holding Harry because he was still so mad that he could beat him up too. "Just tell your twat friends to not fuck with me!" Harry yelled at him, trying to break free from the amount of arms that were around him. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were dark from anger and his hair was a mess. There was some of Peter's blood on his face and hands too and well... He looked scary. Harry finally somehow managed to release himself and pushed Liam back. "And there is always you..." he pushed him again, harder. "You really wanted to end this. But like this? Really, Liam?!" Harry pushed him again. Harry didn't know if it was Liam's fault or not. Maybe Liam was so desperate to cut Louis out of Harry so he did something like that. He couldn't really think right now straight. He could just feel adrenaline buzzing in his veins.

Louis frowned and took a few steps back not wanting to get involved. Actually it kinda was his fault too.He watched Harry and swallowed .Another face of Harry. The dark Harry. Louis was frightend and just watched every move they made. He wondered if he should walk up to them and stop them. Liam stubbled slightly ''do you really think i'd do that? just incase you haven't noticed yet. Louis is watching right there'' he pointed at Louis who looked like a lost puppy and just scared. Louis also looked quiet pale from the blood on Harrys hands and face.Liam looked back at Harry ''And I didn't want this to happen at all. because I fucking care about Louis and i'm not a monster!'' he said. He didn't push Harry again. He didn't wanted to fight with Harry. Especially not infront off Louis.

Harry looked at Louis with a frown. He really looked scared. And Harry's dark eyes looked into Louis' bright ones and he almost gave up. Louis. It was all about Louis and it made Harry even more angry. Because he wouldn't be here if it wasn't about Louis. Harry growled, pulling his own hair. He was just angry at himself. He fucked up. He let Louis inside his life and the only one to blame was him. Zayn tried to catch him again and pull him into his arms, but Harry pushed him. "Fuck!" he looked once again at Louis and started walking up to him, probably scaring him even more. He was still covered in blood and his eyes were almost black as his pupils were really big. And he was walking way too fast and he heard Liam calling him and felt Zayn trying to catch him once again, but he just focused on Louis, trying to think about one, single reason why he shouldn't do what he decided to do just 3 seconds ago, when he saw him here, scared and lost.

Louis quickly took steps back from Harry frightend he'll punch him or something. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly and fliched. He looked to the side not wanting to get punchend in the face or something. He bit his lip harshly. Liam shouldn't have brought him here. He really didn't like seeing Harry like this. And now Harry was walking to him covered in blood and all. If liam never brought him here he didn't knew this side off Harry. So Louis was actually warned for next time...if there was gonna be a next time. He fisted the shirt tightly frightend off Harry .


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stopped right in front of Louis, slightly surprised. "You are afraid of me..." he whispered. His voice is still deep and husky but somehow soft. Well, that hurt. That Louis could think that after all this time, where Harry was cuddling him to sleep and making sure his seatbelt is on that he could hurt him like that. He swallowed thickly, looking at Louis. "Oh, okay..." he mumbled and looked behind his shoulder. Actually everybody are probably expecting him to do something bad to Louis and the realization of that hit Harry like a train. They're just scared of him and he fucking hated it. Even Louis is scared and he got to know Harry better than anyone else. "I'm... I'm sorry I scared you" he mumbled again and his voice is shaky. "Please, don't be scared of me..." he almost whimpered. He felt like a total mess right now and he wanted to cry or scream, he didn't know yet. So he just grabbed Louis and pulled him closer, since Louis was just so little, and kissed him, in front of everyone. He /needed/ it. And he couldn't care less. Everybody already saw him doing worse things and he just needed Louis. It wasn't actually sweet kiss. It was messy and clumsy and hard and they both will have swollen lips after that. But that was how Harry felt right now.

Louis grabbed Harrys face in both of his hands pulling him closer. Harry needed this.And so did Louis. Seeing Harry so broken about how everyone expected him to punch Louis or whatever really made Louis think about things. Harry kissed Louis infront off everyone. If he didn't care about Louis he wouldn't have done that. So Louis kissed back. He closed his eyes and brushed his thumbs over Harrys cheeks whiping the blood away slightly. He stood on his tiptoes wanting to get closer to Harry. Wanting to get closer to the person who scared him but also who made him smile and laugh and giggle and feel loved. The person who Louis really liked. Liam frowned watching Harry and Louis. He facepalmed and shook his head dissaprovingly. After seeing Harry almost killing a dude he still kissed the curly lad? Liam was actually suprised how long Harry kept up with Louis. Harry never did that and Liam wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"Oh god" Zayn moaned, seeing Harry kissing Louis /in front of literally everyone/. They could say that this photo is some kind of photoshop. But Harry decided to do such a stupid thing. And this was a fuck buddy, really?! But Harry was happy that Louis kissed him back. "I'm so sorry..." he mumbled messily into Louis' lips and his voice was still trembling and he didn't like that. He wanted to be strong and powerfull again but Louis made him weak somehow, even if Harry fucking adored him. "Can we go... somewhere else? Please..." his voice slightly broke at the end of the sentence. He wasn't sure if Louis want to be alone with him after all he saw. He could be still scared and Harry didn't blame him because he was scared too.

Louis breathed heavily and nodded slowly ''u-uhm yeah..'' he mumbled unsure. He grabbed Harrys wrist and pulled him away from everyone else. Louis never heard Harry this weak and it made Louis feel even more weak. If Harry wasn't strong. Louis needed to be. Louis holding Harrys wrist and blinked up at Harry. ''it's okay'' he whispered softly. He frowned and watched Harrys eyes. He placed his hand on Harrys cheek again and caressed it with his thumb ''it's okay'' he repeated more gentle.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands, probably making it worse than it was now. And he couldn't really see where they were going because he felt numb and his mind was going crazy. He almost killed some dude. Like seriously... When they were somewhere, where no one could see them and Harry was sure that Zayn will think about something to cover them up, he sat on the nearest bench he saw and covered his face with his hands. "God..." he growled. "I'm so stupid..."

Louis sighed and rubbed Harrys arm trying to comfort him. He was still kinda scared Harry would do something to Louis tho. He bit his lips and watched Harry ''i'm sorry about what happend'' he said softly trying to make Harry feel better about the situation. He scooted closer to Harry and removed his hands from his face ''it's alright Harry'' he whispered and pecked Harrys forhead. He sat back down looking at Harry with a soft expression

Harry shook his head. He did it again. He hurt someone and he honestly was so done with himself. "Don't be sorry, it's my fault. All of this..." he said surprised, looking now at Louis. "You are great" he added after a while. "You need to find someone who will not fuck you over like me, seriously" he said with a straight face. Louis wasn't even safe with him anymore because Harry was fucked up so much he couldn't control himself. And it was crazy, because Harry would probably do something stupid if he saw Louis with someone else. But then again, he wanted him to be happy, not miserable and scared like he was now.

Louis shook his head and smiled in a tin line.He grabbed both off Harrys hands in his smaller ones ''i'm not going anywhere'' he said looking straight into Harrys eyes. He didn't wanna be 'safe' or anything els. He wanted Harry. He wanted Harry and nothing less nothing more. Just harry was enough.''And you don't fuck me over'' Louis chuckled and stroked his thumb over the back off Harrys hand.He blinked staring at Harry.

Harry chuckled. He was bad. Really bad. And he's probably in trouble now, even bigger than always. "You should go back to Liam and let him know I didn't kill you or something. Seriously, Lou..." he said. "I'm gonna text you later, or something" he added. he was feeling terrible. And he just wanted to clean up and die, maybe. And he will probably end up in jail or whatever now for beating up Peter that much. "Please..." he mumbled, hoping Louis will really leave him. He liked him so much but he wanted to be alone. He pressed soft kiss on Louis forehead for goodbye.

Louis sighed softly and nodded ''i'm not done with you just remember that'' he mumbled.He got up and pressed his lips on Harrys forehead. Leaving them there a bit to long. He pulled back and frowned.He turned around and walked away back to Liam and all the rest.He nodded to Liam and walked to the car not even looking at Zayn or anyone els. He sat in the car silently looking down at his lap. He really was worried about Harry. He didn't like seeing Harry so broken and fragile. He sighed and leaned his head against the cold window looking outside. ''is Peter alright?'' he asked Liam. '’No'' Liam said back firmly.Louis rolled his eyes ''if he never took that picture none of this would've happend.'' Louis bit back groaning. ''it's always Harrys fault in your eyes.'' ''that dude was nearly dying Louis do you fucking realise how crazy Harry is?'' Liam said focusing on the road. Louis looked at liam and raised his eyebrows ''yeah for me. he punched Peter because he was mad from what happend between me and Harry. So don't fucking say Harry doens't care about me because how much more proof do you need?'' he asked Liam but didn't wait for a answer

Harry was shaking and had trouble with breathing after Louis left. But then, somehow, Zayn was right next to him. "You okay, mate?" he asked him and Harry shook his head because he didn't have energy to lie. Zayn just sighed. "C'mon. I'm gonna drive you home, okay? It's be okay, really. I've got your back no matter what" Zayn helped Harry got and and get to his car. Harry wasn't really looking at anybody. He just let Zayn drive Harry's car to get him to his home. "You really like that kid, don't you?" Zayn asked, smirking. Harry squinted his eyes, looking and dark haired boy but didn't say a thing. He didn't have to. Everybody knew now. Harry was few minutes later in his house, under the shower, trying to clean up himself from blood, turning the water red. And then he just wore his boxers and burried himself in the bed that still smelled of Louis. He wanted to die, really, he deserved it.

Louis got out of the car and walked inside. He immidiatly run upstairs changing his shirt and pants.He pulled harrys sweater on and putted the two sleeves infront of his nose taking Harrys scent in. He smiled and crawled into his bed. He reached for his phone and texted Harry 'everythings alright i promise' he hesitated but pressed send anyways. He sighed and dropped his head on the pillows taking in everything that happend today.

Harry couldn't really make himself to get up and reach for the phone. He was just in pieces and he was half crying, half asleep for all these emotions. His parents were out, god knows where and he was all alone. But he eventually got up and with a phone in his hand, went back to the bed. The text was from Louis. 'can you come over?' he texted him back, hoping for some cuddles and Louis soft voice that maybe somehow will make him forget about everything what's wrong right now.

'ofcourse be there in 10' Louis texted back smiling.He walked back downstairs and looked at Liam ''i'm goin to Harry he needs me'' he simply said and didn't wait for Liam to argue or say no. He just walked outside and started to walk to Harrys house. Louis was happy Harry asked him to come over actually . 10 minutes later he arrived and he knocked the door waiting for someone to open up. He looked at his phone and shoved it back into his pocket

'it's open' Harry texted him when he heard knocking. He really didn't have energy to go downstairs. And he wasn't even dressed so he just stayed in his bed, waiting for Louis to arrive to his room and give him some cuddles or something. Now he didn't want to be alone, he was a little panicking, And he was really surprised he was reacting like that. He didn't know what happened to him and it was scary though.

Louis pushed on the door and walked inside he tiptoed his shoes off and walked upstairs. He slowly walked inside Harrys room and smiled. He closed the door and walked to the bed. He lifted the blanket up and cuddled underneath it wrapping his arm around Harrys waist. He placed a soft kiss against Harrys temple ''hey, you ok?'' he asked gently and soothed his waist softly.

"Mhmm... You are here..." Harry mumbled and leaned to Louis, probably hugging him too tight but he wanted to feel his body against his. "Now I'm okay..." he said, resting his face in the crook of Louis' neck, inhaling his scent. He wrapped his leg around Louis' waist and his arm across Louis' chest, almost lying on him but he needed that. Now everything was better, with Louis by his side and he was calmer and everything stopped being so scary. He kissed Louis' neck softly.

Louis smiled and inhaled deeply. He leaned into every single touch Harry gave him. Everthing about Harry made him smile now. He purred softly and leaned even closer to Harry.He closed his eyes and giggled when he felt Harrys lips against his neck. He looked down at harry and chuckled ''someone missed me'' he said smirking. He felt honored tho and happy because he wasn't the only one missing someone. He kissed Harrys hair softly lingering his lips over Harrys forehead.

"Yeah" Harry mumbled, pressing his hips to Louis' hip so he could actually feel that Harry missed him /so much/. He left him with his little problem last night and now Harry was turned on again, just because he was actually buzzing with different emotions all day. And he wanted to forget, just for a moment, and there was no better way to do that than sex. He moved somehow on top of Louis now and kissed him hungrily. Louis was his and everybody knew and there was nothing that could make him stop liking Louis now. "Want you..." Harry breathed into Louis' lips.

Louis kissed back not expecting Harry to be horny now but yeah...guess he needed to live with it. Louis blushed slightly and realised he hadn't had intimitate moments with Harrry when he actually was sober.He wrapped his hand around Harrys neck and opend his mouth. ''then take me'' he whispered into Harrys mouth and smirked not really expecting that from himself. Harry definitly made Louis more confident about everything. He pulled on the hair in Harrys neck slightly kissing back

"God, I created a monster" Harry sighed but smiled. And again, he didn't want to hurt Louis or anything. But he desperately needed him closer. So he just quickly removed all Louis clothes, leaving him naked and he started working on his cock, stroking it and rubbing, while kissing Louis, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and licking. Then he reached out to the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a condom and this time, lube. It was all messy and quick but they had all life to have romantic making love sessions. He put some lube on his fingers and started massaging Louis' entrance slowly, before pushing one finger in. With the other hand he was again stroking Louis' erection. He wanted this time to be better that their first time together.

Louis moaned ''fuck do you need to get a train or something'' he mumbled and fisted the sheets arching his back. His face turned red as he watched harry. He placed his hand over Harrys stopping him for a second. ''strip for me'' he mumbled and bit his lip. Louis just wanted to tease Harry seeing how desperate Harry was working on everything. He whimpered feeling Harrys finger move slightly inside of him.

"Louis..." Harry moaned. "No teasing" he ordered and undressed himself looking right into Louis' eyes. Then he finally kissed him again and got to work again, stretching Louis. One finger was soon replaced by two fingers that were curling in Louis just to hit his prostate. With the other hand Harry was rubbing Louis' stomach and chest, just to make it more nice for him. "You're doing good, babe..." he murmured, pushing his fingers in and pulling out. His cock was throbbing when he imagined how /tight/ Louis was and how good it will feel around him.

Louis eyes squeezed shut as he felt Harrys finger trusting into him. He let out pathetic noises and pushed himself down on Harrys fingers. He breathes heavily ''m-more'' he managed to get out and bit his lips harshly. He fisted the sheets harder and felt sweat forming on his forhead. ''please-'' he begged and opend his eyes looking at Harry. Louis was already a mess and Harry only just started.

Harry smiled seeing Louis like this, because it felt so good to make him like that. And all these noises that were escaping Louis' mouth were just sweet melody for Harry's ears. He added third finger, stretching Louis even more. "God, you're tight..." he mumbled, feeling him around his fingers. But after a while Louis adjusted and Harry could push them in more and gently twist them inside Louis, making him ready for Harry. Harry leaned down, kissing Louis' parted lips, just to distract him from what was happening down there and brushed his fingers over his prostate again. "You are amazing..." he murmured, kissing him again and working his fingers in him.

Louis moaned into Harrys mouth. His legs shook ligtly every time Harry brushed over his prostate.Louis parted his lip and couldn't help but moan loudly.'' 'm ready'' he mumbled frowning. How good Harry was with his fingers didn't matter right now he wanted to feel Harry. Louis spread his legs more bending his knees making it all easier for Harry. He smirked and chuckled lightly looking down at himself.He panted and watched Harrys fingers dissapear in himself. He whimpered everytime Harry pushed his fingers in.

"I'll be gentle this time" Harry murmured and pulled his fingers out of Louis. He quickly rolled a condom down on his lenght and covered it in lube too to make it easier and less painful and he positioned himself between Louis' legs, pushing them a little back. He resisted of just thrusting into Louis, like he did it last time. Instead, he just pressed the head of his cock to Louis entrance and pushed lightly, breathing out as he felt how tight Louis still was around him. "God, baby..." he breathed and slowly sinked into Louis, until he was like half way. He wanted to give him some time to adjust and relax.

Louis sqeezed his eyes tightly holding his breath. His breath hitched and he inhaled deeply. He lifted his hand and holded onto Harry's shoulder digging his nails into the soft skin. Louis moaned lips slightly parted.''f-fuck'' he breathed and arched his back wanting to take all off Harry in. He sucked his underlip into his mouth and opend his eyes slowly watching Harrys face

"Just breathe..." Harry said, rubbing Louis' side, trying to help him relax. And after a while he pushed in again, this time to the end, now being deep in Louis. He was almost Lying on him, holding his weight on one of his elbows. He moaned and kissed Louis. Then he moved his hips, circling a little because he had to move and moaned again, feeling Louis around him. And it was warm and tight and wet and perfect. Then he slowly pulled out just to push in again. And it was still so slow, because Harry didn't want to hurt Louis again.

Louis rolled his eyes in the back of his head and threw his head back. ''god yes'' he moaned and trusted his hips up slowly with Harrys. He frowned and lifted his head of the matres kissing Harry softly. Louis moaned against Harrys lips and holded onto his shoulder.''y-you can go f-faster if you want'' he mumbled and whimpered. He bit his lip again and thrusted his hips up harder meeting Harrys thrust

Harry almost whimpered because yes, god, he wanted to go faster. And he did, slowly picking up on steady rhythm. Fast thrusts, almost slamming into Louis. He knew he won't last long but he wanted Louis to cum first. So he was holding it all in and fucked Louis even harder. His back was now covered in sweat, just like his forehead and few strings of his hair was sticking to his face. And it was so perfect and he wanted it to last forever. SO then he just started stroking Louis' erection with the rhythm of his thrusts. "God, Lou..." he moaned.

Louis moaned loudly and bit his lip trying to hold back everything he didn't wanted to cum yet bcs yes it was so good. He didn't wanted it to end but he couldn't hold it in and cummed on Harrys chest. Louis moaned loudy digging his nails into Harrys shoulder. ''Harry!!'' he screamed. yes screamed. Louis screamed while his orgasm was playing with his whole body. His legs shook and his stomach didn't stop bubbling. He threw his head back and frowned biting harshly on his lip.

Harry was just waiting for this moment when Louis' muscles tightened around him and he came just few seconds after Louis, panting and gasping for air. He collapsed on Louis' chest, breathing heavily. When he finally could move again, he pulled out from Louis, threw out used condom and lied down right next to his lover.

Louis turned slightly and groaned '' m' already sore'' he pouted and cuddled into Harrys side. '' this wasn't sex tho.... this was making love'' Louis chuckled and layed his head down on Harrys chest running slow patterns on his stomach with the tip of his finger. Wait did he just say love? Fuck Louis made a mental facepalm and bit his lip hoping Harry won't point it out.

Harry smiled and cuddled him, nodding. "Yeah, I think you are right..." Harry said slowly, closing his eyes. He was tired, this all day was tiring. And he didn't want to think about anything. Just lay in bed with Louis and feel him next to him after he's sore again, because of Harry. But this time it was okay. More okay. Because it wasn't just sex. Louis was right and Harry knew it. Louis had like... a big crush on him. And maybe even more because he stayed with him through all this shit that was happening. And Harry couldn't just say no to him. Louis deserved more, much more. So he kissed his head and covered them both with his blanket and cuddled him even closer. "'M tired..." he mumbled sleepily. "We're gonna talk about it later..." he added, before totally falling asleep.

Louis nodded and fell asleep too. He sighed contently feeling the warmth off Harrys body against his'. He was still sleeping the next morning not wanting to wake up. He frowned and felt his body getting lighter. He closed his eyes tightly wanting to fall asleep again. And he did. He felt his sore bum and it burned like hell. But that didn't make it harder to fall asleep. He bit his lip in his sleep cuddling closer to Harry.

Harry actually had one of the best nights ever, and again, thanks to Louis. It was nice sleeping with someone. And he would like to sleep even more, but he got woken up by a doorbell, that rang loudly. He sighed, his eyes still closed. Yeah, maybe his parents will open the door. So he just wasn't moving. He just cuddled to Louis, inhaling his scent. He smelled of strawberries to Harry. Maybe he had strawberry shampoo or something. And it was really nice smell, Harry loved it. And it fitted Louis. He was sweet too. And it all could be still this sweet if someone didn't knock on his door and waited till he would say 'come in' because seriously... They were still sleeping, /naked/, after really good sex. And besides, people can't walk in to someone's room like that! Harry's eyes were now wide open, when he saw Zayn and Niall entering his room. Well, they maybe looked even more uncomfortable than Harry actually. Harry frowned, because Niall's father was working in local police department and he was expecting someone to knock on his door and arrest him or something. "What the fuck?" he snapped, covering himself and Louis more with the blanket.

Louis frowned and woke up rubbing his eyes with his fist. What the fuck was happenin this time? He opend his eyes and groaned '' 's wrong?'' he mumbled and looked into the room ''oh'' What were Niall and Zayn doing in Harrys room. Well this was awkward. Because Louis was there. Naked and all. And Harry was naked too. Just had sex last night. Louis blushed and bit his lip watching everyone ''what's goin on?'' he asked and looked curiously from Zayn and Niall to Harry.

Harry sat up one the bed and run fingers through his hair, still half asleep. Zayn never been here, Niall too. No one been in Harry's room, ever. "Your mom let us in..." Niall mumbled, looking anywhere but not at the bed. He was so red, almost like his shirt and Zayn was just smirking, like always and his eyes were saying 'I told you so!'. Harry rolled his eyes and got up from bed, totally ignoring the fact he was naked and there was not only Louis in the room. He pulled up boxers and looked at the boys, stretching. "Okay. You two better have good reason to be here because I planned to wake up Lou with blow job and you fucking ruined it" he mumbled, causing Niall to blush even more. Yeah, he just wanted to make them uncomfortable. Zayn hit Niall lightly with his elbow and Niall finally looked at Harry. He was new in his team and quite shy. "O-Okay. So... Peter told the police he's got beaten up badly" he said and Harry nodded. "But... He didn't say by who and since there were no witnesses..." Harry frowned. "No witnesses?! Like... Half of the people there saw me!" he snapped but then smiled and looked at Zayn. "What did you do?" he asked him and Zayn just shrugged. "Told you I've got your back. Man, I'm not gonna let them hurt you" Zayn just simply said and Harry grinned at him happily.

Louis blushed and covered his face with the blankets. Oh getting woken up by a blowjob. That didn't sound bad at all. Stupid Zayn and Niall. He sighed and bit his lip harshly. He listened and grinned looking at Harry. This was good news. Not good enough for not having a blowjob tho. He looked at Harry and chuckled watching him. He shook his head and dropped down on the pillows with a sigh. He covered his chest with the blankets not wanting Zayn or Niall to look at him or something.

Niall still was furiously blushing and Harry thought that he was really cute. Well, he looked like little kitten or angel. Harry was thinking for a while about Zayn, because seriously, he was a great mate, but it was somehow scary. What did he do to shut these people up? Harry knew Zayn's not really good type of boy. He was real bad boy. "Okay. Thanks boys..." Harry said softly, shaking his head. But they didn't get the hint and still were in his room. Zayn even sat on Harry's bed, ignoring Harry's frown. Zayn looked at Louis, then at Harry and again at Louis and grinned at him. "Hey, Louis, tell me one thing. I just need to know" he said and Harry frowned even more because what Zayn could want from his Louis. "Is Harry really /that/ big as he's saying? 'Coz I don't believe him!" he just said and Harry laughed. "Don't laugh! And you don't lie" Zayn ordered with a straight face. God, he was serious? "Zayn, leave..." Harry mumbled, still laughing. Seriously...

Louis blushed and looked at Harry. Did Zayn seriously wanted to know that? He chuckled and nodded enthousiasticly ''I won't consider it as big...It's huge. Kinda scaring actually'' Louis said and bit his lip. He fiddled slightly he looked at Harry and winked looking down at the sheets again. He didn't lie Harry was huge and Louis absolutly adored it.

Harry laughed even more, almost crying. He grabbed Zayn's t-shirt and started dragging him to the door. "And Louis takes it like a man!" he added, laughing at Zayn's face. "You, sunshine, are lying!" Zayn pointed finger at Louis. "You've got your answers. Now leave. Or do you want to watch us?" Harry said and Niall quickly grabbed Zayn's arm, dragging him out. When the door closed behind them and Harry heard they were going downstairs, he turned to Louis and grinned. "Scaring, huh?" he asked, looking down at him. He was happy, because maybe he won't have any troubles from yesterday's incident. He was still wondering what Zayn did but now he was just purely happy. He collapsed on bed next to Louis again and closed his eyes, lying on his back. "He was joking, you know. He saw me naked like a billion times" he added sleepily. But then he opened his eyes and rolled, now lying on his side next to Louis. "How's your perfect ass, babe?" he grinned because blushing Louis was really adorable.

Louis giggled and turned too watching Harry. He frowned and sucked in a breath. ''sore'' he mumbled. He reached down placing his hand on his bum and squeezing slightly. He winced at the burning feeling and pulled away quickly ''so sore'' he repeated and looked at Harry. He didn't regret a thing tho. Knowing Harry caused this pain just reminded him on the pleasure Harry caused him last night. Louis grinned at remembering everything this time. It was really nice actually remembering all the details and all the things they did. He scooted closer to Harry. ''mhm I don't regret a thing tho'' he mumbled and smiled.

"Aww..." Harry sighed, still smiling. Harry got up under the blanket again and lied down on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I hope you really don't reget it because I want to make you sore again some time" he said, not looking at Louis. He thought of it for a while. It would be nice having one partner. No problems with always acting like he always had to. He could be just himself with Louis and he would eventually learn some things from him and it would be good. And healthy. Some kind of settling down for a moment.

Louis nodded and smiled turning around laying on his back too. He wondered what Harry was thinking off. Was he planning on how he was gonna make Louis a mess next time. Louis smirked and stared at the ceiling too. He didn't mind Harry making a mess of him tho. He sighed and turned his head slightly still wondering what was playing on Harrys mind. He grinned when he saw Harry's eyes focused on the ceiling. Louis stared at Harry and took in every single perfect inch on Harry features. Harry was absolutly breath taking. espacially like this. 1000 things on his mind and not even noticing someone was staring at him.

"I see you staring at me, Lou" Harry mumbled, still looking at ceiling, but he smiled. Louis was sometimes such a creep. But Harry didn't mind. He was cute like that, staring at Harry like he was something really interesting even if Harry's face was actually average. "What are you doing today, you little creep?" Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Louis. Like this he still looked like a kid. Just woken up, his hair a mess that Harry could name "sex hair" and his eyes wide open. He was still warm from sleep and naked. Harry's eyes for a moment slipped down at Louis' body, even if he was covered with blanket. He couldn't help it. Louis was pretty like a little elf and he was planning on calling him Tinker Bell, just to tease him a little. But then he looked at his face again, not wanting to look like some kind of pervert or something.

Louis blushed and shifted slightly seeing Harry looking down at the blankets. He smiled and shrugged ''nothing I guess'' he mumbled looking at Harry. He felt busted tho because Harry noticed him staring. He sighed softly and stared in Harrys eyes. Green was his favourite colour now for 100% sure. He smiled at his toughts god he liked this boy to much. He grinned and blinked slowly.

Harry shrugged too and leaned down to quickly kiss him because they haven't done this in ages. Well, it felt like ages even if it was just few hours ago, when they fell asleep. And sweet goodmorning kiss was perfect. Harry frowned. "I guess... We should talk" he said with serious face. They acted all coupley and Louis was all over him basically all the time, staring at him like he was some kind of treasure and Harry knew they have to clear things up. "About us" he added to be more specific. He never had this kind of talk with anybody so it was kind of stressing for him. And Louis will probably end up crying or something again, because of him, again, and Harry will feel like shit, again.

Louis sat up slightly and nodded ''mhm'' he took a deep breath. He wasn't gonna be upset this time he was gonna stay strong and don't cry. God he was 16 he wasn't supposed to cry anymore just because someone said something wich Louis didn't like. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and looked at Harry. He didn't really knew if he really wanted to have this conversation. He didn't knew how Harry felt about him. He just watched Harry expceting him to start the conversation. besides Louis didn't even know where to start

"Oh" Harry sighed. "Okay. I'll start." he sat up too. He grabbed Louis' hand and held it in his, bigger. It was a right thing to do. "So... Well. I'm gonna be honest with you. I've never done anything like that. Like with you" he mumbled, looking at their hands. It was easier to think like that. "And... I'm not really sure what do you expect from me, really. Don't get me wrong. You are amazing! I just... I don't know how it works?" Harry said. He felt kind of pathetic because relationships weren't his strong points. It was something that was totally weird for him and he really hoped Louis will understand and help him understand. Because there were two of them in this, whatever it was.

Louis nodded slowly. Harry really didn't have any serious relationship but Louis didn't eighter. Louis Was gonna help Harry no matter what. He smiled down at their hands ''I expect you to be yourself'' he said simply. That's the only thing Louis wanted Harry to be. Himself because that person was amazing and Louis really liked Harry. He didn't really knew what they still hadded to talk about ''W-what do you expect from me?'' he asked and licked his lips watching Harry.

Harry frowned, thinking for a while and shrugged. He didn't expect anything from Louis. He just liked him the way he was. "Well, you could like... be here? For me? I don't know... I just... Like you" Harry shrugged again, slightly embarrassed. It was hard telling someone you need them. And Harry was never showing his emotions and feelings so it was extra hard and difficult for him. But he tried. He did poorly but he tried. "I think whole world knows about us anyway. Well, they know about my amazing blow job skills because your face on that photo was hilarious" he smirked, remembering this stupid photo of them. "But seriously. Be my boyfriend or something if you need to label us. And don't say no because you will be my first boyfriend and you can't say no. And being my boyfriend is cool, seriously, as I'm the best boy in this whole town and I'm handsome and hot AND I have nice car" Harry was babbling nervously, realizing he just asked Louis to be his boyfriend in the less romantic way ever. And seriously, if Louis would say no to him, he could die from embarrassment.

Louis chuckled watching Harry babbling. He rolled his eyes and nodded ''you don't have to convience me saying yes because i was already planning to say that'' he grinned widely. He bet Harry was the best boyfriend in town and handsome and hot all off those things were true tho. He just adored Harry even more when he was nervous. ''you're cute when you're nervous'' Louis interupted blinking staring at Harry with a soft expression.

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes, not really sure if he heard him right. But then he grinned and his eyes started shining like two stars. "Oh, shut up, you fool" he said, still smiling. He pushed Louis, not really gently and climbed on top of him. "You are terrible. You like it when I'm nervous? How could you!" he said jokingly. Well, this day started way better than he could ever imagine. First good news with all this Peter stuff and then Louis said yes to him. In his head it sounded like he just proposed to him, not asked him to be his boyfriend and he laughed. He sat down on Louis' hips, keeping him from running away and started tickling him. Yeah, he deserved some kind of punishment for making fun of Harry being nervous and tickling was good idea.

Louis giggled and squirmed ''nononon i'm sorry i surrender'' he yelled squirming. He laughed. So boyfriends? Louis day couldn't start better. It felt finally right everything felt right. Nothing could go wrong right now. Louis looked at Harry grinning. He's finally his’. Louis grin widend slowly and watched Harry swatting his hands away. He bit his lip and holded Harrys wrists stopping him from tickling. Louis smirked holding both wrist firmly in his hands ''what now Styles?'' he chuckled softly

Harry smirked too because seriously... Louis wasn't that strong to hold him. But he did nothing to proove that. He wanted him to be happy. "I don't know..." he mumbled, smiling and started leaning down with all his weight. Yesterday there were three of his team mates holding him and he got away anyway. So Louis really wasn't that strong for him. "Since when you are calling me Styles, huh, Tomlinson?" he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to look scary but he was still smiling so he probably just looked funny instead. "I'm not your mate. I'm your damn boyfriend and I demand a kiss!" he said and broke free from Louis' hold and kissed him quickly, before sitting on him again.

Louis blushed and bit his lip ''it's not because i'm younger you can actually demand me doing things'' He said raising his eyebrows. Just when Harry said ‘i'm your damn boyfriend’ made Louis grin happily because he was! Harry was his damn boyfriend and Louis absolutly loved every second off it already. Louis lifted his hips slightly wanting to see Harrys reaction.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about equallity..." Harry smirked. But then Louis moved and seriously... Even if there was blanket between them and fabric of Harry's boxers, he could feel Louis. He let out not really manly squeak, not prepared for Louis to tease him like that. Then he blushed, not really proud of himself and looked at Louis. "Hey... Don't be naughty..." he said, smiling. Actually it was a little bit uncomfortable so he quickly got down from Louis and lied next to him on his stomach, lifting his weight on his elbows. Harry was always the one who was on top and now there was this kind of scary thougth in his head that maybe one day Louis would like to be on top and well... That was scary. He wasn't really sure if he could enjoy things like that. Louis was saying he's sore and Harry didn't want to be sore there ever.

Louis chuckled and clapped his hands ''you should've seen your face man'' he covered his mouth with his hand and laughed. Louis rolled over and pressed his side onto Harrys'. He grinned and sat in the same position as him. ''hi'' he said grinning looking at Harry. Harry blushing was the cuttest thing every like seriously the slightly red tint on his cheeks fitted perfectly with his curls. Louis raised his hand and poked Harrys cheek ''i saw that blush'' he mumbled and winked smiling.

Harry shook his head and covered his face with his large hands, trying to hide. Since when he was blushing? Seriously... Louis made him do weird things. Like asking people to be his boyfriends and blushing! "Stop it!" he mumbled through his hands, pressing them to his face. But when he felt his cheeks aren't hot anymore, he looked at Louis again and placed one hand on his hip, moving his thumb in circles, rubbing his skin. The other hand was on Louis thigh, just lying there. His eyes fell from Louis' face to his lips, then neck (with some lovebites that Harry was proud of, really, Louis was his), then collarbones, chest and his stomach. He was really beautiful. And so so so huggable and Harry tried to not stare too much but he loved every bit of his boyfriend and he couldn't help that. "My parents probably heard you laughing" he said and looked again at Louis face, grinning.

Louis grinned and watched Harry. He leaned slightly closer placing his hand on Harrys bicep slightly squeezing it and softly running his fingers over the skin. He looked up at Harry and smiled ''well then they heard how happy you make me'' he said. Harry really made Louis happy just with his presence. Louis was still a bit scared of Harry turning angry again. He really looked awfully mad and The way his eyes turned darker then they're supposed to be made Louis shiver. The look on his face when he noticed Louis was actually scared of him kinda broke Louis' heart. He didn't really know how to deal with sad Harry because Harry looked so tough and strong like no one could ever break him. Louis frowned remembering the fight yesterday. Harry beating up a kid who took that stupid picture. Everything was okay now though. Only the memories off Harry in his dark state still made Louis shiver.

Harry smiled at him, because he made him happy too. Actually he was probably smiling all the time and his cheeks hurt and he couldn't remember when he was smiling that much. But then his smile faded as he saw that Louis was thinking about something, probably not very pleasant. "Hey, what's wrong?" he rubbed his leg, trying to comfort him a little, before he could tell him what happened. He wanted to see happy Louis again and wanted to make him happy again and just see this cute smile. He hated it when Louis was sad because he felt sad too then. "Tell me what's wrong..."

Louis blinked out of his toughts and looked at Harry ''sorry n-nothings wrong'' he smiled softly and leaned closer placing a kiss on his cheek. He didn't wanna ruin the mood now so he just needed to smile again and make a joke or something. He smiled and turned around laying on his back. He felt something of his body brush rather harshly against the matress and he turned red quickly. ''uhm i should get my boxers on'' he chuckled awkwardly and scooted closer to the edge off the bed looking on the ground. ''where did you uhm throw them?'' he asked and turned to Harry again

Harry frowned but didn't ask him again. No pressure, right? He chuckled and laughed. "Yeah, really, you can be naked for me, actually. You are beautiful" he bit his lip, staring at Louis with a smirk. More staring and he will start drooling or something. Harry looked around tho, trying to help Louis in searching but yeah, they were nowhere to be seen... "I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention to that... I was in a hurry" he mumbled, grinning. He wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and pulled him to his body, pressing his chest to Louis back so Harry was the bigger spoon and covered them both with blanket. "Anyway, you don't need it" He mumbled, kissing Louis' arm. "We can cuddle when you are naked too, babe..." he said. They both should probably take a shower or something tho. Busy nights were tiring.

Louis blushed furiously and nodded slowly. ''you're not naked it's not fair.'' he mumbled and pushed Harrys arms off him gently. He turned around and smirked shuffeling down under the blankets. He slowly placed his fingertops into Harrys boxers trying not to touch any skin. He bit his lip concentratingly. It was dark under the blankets so he actually couldn't see anything. He slowly pulled Harrys boxers down and shuffeled down more to pull them over his feet. He grinned proudly and crawled back up pushing the blanket up for making it easier to get up again. He layed down and pulled his arm from under the sheets. He showed Harry his boxers ''that’s better'' he mumbled and tossed them aside somewhere on the ground not really caring where it landed. He smiled and turned himself around grabbing Harrys arm and wrapping it around his waist.

Harry laughed when Louis was trying to undress him. But then he came back up to him and they could cuddle again. He wanted to say something dirty to him, like really, he was naked and Louis was pressed to his body and he shouldn't be surprised if it will give Harry a boner. But he hold it all back and just smiled. "Aren't you hungry? I can make you breakfast?" Harry offered after a while, when they were lying together in comfortable silence. It was around midday actually, so it should be more like lunch. "And you should call Liam or something. He's probably worried" he added and frowned because it sounded like he was some old aunt that was grumbling. "Sorry, you are big boy, you know what to do" he corrected himself quickly. He was his boyfriend, not a kid, Harry should know the difference.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''naah i'm not really hungry i'm still full from last night'' he smirked. Louis couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke. He fiddled slightly and grabbed Harrys hand from his waist. ''your fingers are facinating'' he mumbled and grabbed his index finger. He wrapped all his four fingers around it and frowned. Now Louis really felt like a kid. Their was still a huge part off Harrys finger when Louis 4 fingers were wrapped around his. Well you know what they say long fingers long penis. Louis chuckled again at his immature tought and loossend his grip on Harrys finger again. He grabbed his wrist and holded it infront of himself. He placed his small hand on Harrys and blinked slowly looking at the huge diffrence between their hands. ''are you a giant or something?'' he mumbled staring at their hands.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly when Louis made his joke and quietly laughed, because seriously... There were so many things they didn't really know about each other. And they already were together. When Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry's finger, no matter how innocent it would look, Harry couldn't help but grin. Dirty thoughts. Harry shook his head again, denying. "Nah, you are just small..." he smiled. Yeah, Louis was sometimes still a kid and Harry couldn't blame him. He was younger and stuff. Liam was kind of right that Louis was still a kid and Harry should keep his hands off him. But then Louis wasn't like a kid anymore and it was a little confusing. Harry intertwined their fingers together, now holding Louis' little hand in his. How cheesy was that? Harry couldn't recognize himself.

Louis smiled and hummed slightly pressing their hands in his neck. He pecked the back off Harrys hand and grinned. ''if you're hungry tho. we'll go eat'' Louis mumbled. He didn't wanted to starve Harry just because he wasn't hungry. He sighed softly and blinked slowly. He pressed himself more into Harry and then he realised they were naked. He bit his lip harshly and turned very red. ''s-sorry'' he slowly scooted slightly away from Harrys crotch. Stupid big ass bum. Seriously if it wasn't this big awkward shit like this wouldn't happen.

Harry licked his lips and laughed. "/Really?/" he asked when Louis apologized. "First of all, it was your idea. And don't be sorry because you've touched me. I feel offended now" Harry smiled and pulled Louis closer. He didn't mind. Actually, Harry liked being naked. Freedom and stuff like that. Fresh air, huh. And being naked around Louis was just better and more... exciting. He wasn't really offended. "I adore your bum" Harry whispered, smiling and somehow reading in Louis' mind. He knew his boyfriend was insecure because of his body. And he wanted to make it better. So he decided to tell Louis he's perfect everytime he felt bad about himself. "Mmmm... You are gonna be my mascot" Harry mumbled into Louis' skin, nuzzling into his back and closing his eyes. It was so comfortable like this.

Louis closed his eyes slowly just taking in every lovely touch. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. Mascot what did he mean with that? Did he needed to put on some dog costume to entertain the people who were coming to watch to game? He bit his lip and turned his neck slightly giving Harry more space to nuzzle in. Louis really loved cuddling. Even more with the person who you like. And Louis liked Harry...Alot. Maybe a bit to much. just maybe. He felt Harrys warm embrace and his warm chest against almost every inch off his body. ''you're warm'' Louis whispered not wanting to disturb the lovely sounds off their heart beats and softly breathings.

 

Harry laughed. Louis was sweet. "Yes, darling, I'm warm. If I was cold, it could be disturbing..." he mumbled, trying not to laugh. Louis sometimes stated some simple facts like they were something special and it was adorable. But Harry couldn't sometimes help but laugh. "You smell like strawberries. That's so gay..." Harry chuckled, smiling. Actually he didn't want to offend Louis, God, no. "I love it" he added quickly. Harry would never let himself smell like that. He liked more strong smells, maybe more manly. But it fitted Louis. He was just sweet. "And it makes me want to eat you or something" he mumbled. He was actually hungry but he didn't want to get up from warm blankets and Louis. Harry slipped his hand down Louis' little body and put it on Louis' thigh, squeezing it gently.

Louis shivered at Harrys touch and bit his lip preventing himself from smiling. He smelled like strawberries because of Liams fucking shampoo. Wel it could've been his sisters tho. He chuckled and rolled his eyes feeling dumb for using a girls shampoo. ''that'll be cannibalisme so please don't'' he said smiling.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you were so unhappy when you were in my mouth, huh" he smirked but Louis couldn't see that. He was wandering around Louis' body with his fingers, touching soft skin. Louis was a little girly, but not much. Just enough to make him cute and sweet. Harry liked that tho. Then Harry run his fingers through his own hair and well, he could really use a shower. "Get up, lazy, we are gonna take a shower and then eat something. We can't stay in bed forever" Harry said, kissed Louis' shoulder and got up, stretching a little. He actually would like to stay in bed forever with Louis but it wasn't the best idea. "C'mon" he offered him a hand so he could get out of the bed.

Louis looked at Harry and nodded taking his hand. He bit his lip and got out of the bed still holding his hand. Louis looked down at Harrys body Harry really was perfect. His whole body. His abnormal long legs and his hipbones that sticked out just enough to hold him. Harry also had a v- line wich turned Louis so much on he needed to keep himself calm and not jump on Harry like this. He felt himself staring and looked away quickly. He blushed slightly pulling him towards the brown door where Harry pushed him in the last time.

Harry grinned. Louis was staring again! It was actually cute. Like he had some kind of crush on Harry and he was just staring at him even if they were together. When they were finally in the bathroom, Harry quickly turned on water so it could be hot when they get in and meanwhile surprisingly he gently pushed Louis into the door that closed behind them few seconds ago and kissed him properly, licking his lips and pressing their bodies together. After a while he pulled out from the kiss, still pressing Louis to the door. It was actually hard to control himself if they were both naked and their skin was touching, but practice makes perfect and Harry had some practice. Well, a lot of practice. Then he wrapped his hand around Louis waist and they got to the shower cabin together. Harry closed glass door behind them and grinned at Louis. "Now you are gonna smell like me" he mumbled and poured some of his shower gel on his hand and then he put his hands on Louis' chest.

Louis giggled and lifted his arms into the air ''wash me'' he grinned and closed his eyes throwing his head back. He blushed sligthly knowing he was exposing everything. He would've never done that if It wasn't Harry. Harry really made him feel a little bit more confident. He shuffled his feet slightly. He licked his lip and still tasted Harrys flavour. He wished there was icecream or something with that flavour because it was really nice. But only for him. He didn't like to share something that was his'. Yeah Harry was his'.

"Oh, you were asking for it..." Harry grinned. But yeah, he wanted to wash Louis. Just to touch him, right? And tease him, maybe, a little. So he started with his upper body. Hid chest and shoulders and arms, slowly massaging his body so there was a lot of foam and bubbles. And then was his stomach and hips and lower stomach... Harry lightly brushed his hand over Louis' length and then reached out to his thights. And then, still standing in front of him in this little shower cabin, he reached behind him, covering with foam his shoulder baldes, and back and down his back to his perky ass that he slightly squeezed and massaged, smirking and looking at Louis.

Louis flushed even more red watching Harrys big hand roaming over his body. He gasped slightly when he felt Harrys hand brushing over his length. He sucked his underlip into his mouth nervously nibbling on it. He squeked and jumped slightly when he felt Harrys squeeze. He glared slightly and blushed. ''tease''. he mumbled under his breath looking down at all the bubbles covering his body.

"You wanted it!" Harry sticked out his tongue playfully and shrugged. But then he leaned down and kissed Louis again, pressing their lips and chests together. Now he was covered in bubbles too. He moved with the kisses to Louis neck and wrapped his arms around his waist so they wouldn't fall and kill themselves or something. "Mmm... You are so hot like that" he mumbled. Seriously, naked Louis in his arms, covered in foam and water falling down his body. His hair wet, dripping water and his lips red from Harry's kisses. Louis probably was made to frustrate Harry. Like he looked all so innocent but sexy too and it made Harry's stomach twist. Or maybe this feeling was caused by butterflies in his stomach.

Louis chuckled and reached for the soap holding onto Harrys shoulder. He squirted some on his hand and pushed Harry away slightly ''arms up'' he demanded and started running his hands all over his chest. He gasped and looked closer at Harrys chest ''You have 4 nipples'' he looked up at Harrys face in amaze. He chuckled and poked them. he grinned and continued running his small hands over Harrys chest and shoulders. He slowly rubbed Harrys waist pressing his thumbs on his hipbones smiling. He bit his lip and ran his hand down his tighs. He moved them slightly and washed the inside of his tighs going up slowly. He bit his lip concentrating on what he was doin. Just when Harrys manhood came he pulled away slowly.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I'm an alien actually. You haven't seen them before, really?" Harry got used to his four nipples. Like these two smaller ones looked just like bigger freckles so it wasn't a problem or anything. But some people just were concerned. Everybody have something weird, right? And Harry sighed again when Louis' little hands were all over his body, slightly passing beyond his sensitive areas. Louis could be such a tease, really. "I'm not taking you with me to the shower anymore" Harry pouted jokingly. "I was hoping for little romantinc blow job in the rain" he said and winked. But then he washed off the bubbles from their bodies and hair, leaving them both wet and dripping water. Then he grabbed two white soft and fluffy towels that were lying on the little counter just next to the shower cabin and firstly wrapped one towel around Louis and then around his own hips.

Louis tightend his grip around the towel. He looked up at Harry and grinned. ''it's funny how we got this close in only 4 days'' he said. Really Louis never ever took a shower with someone els before. He was way to shy for that. He was glad he moved here tho. He never got to meet Harry if he didn't gave his teacher a blowjob. That was another Louis though. What a kid will do for good grades. He took a step closer to Harry not opening his arms or something. He holded the two corners off the towel tightly in his fists against his chest. He leaned his head on Harrys chest and closed his eyes. The wet droplets on Harrys skin rolled down next to Louis cheek. Louis smiled and pecked Harrys chest softly. Showing Harry his adoration and affection for the taller lad

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis. Well, he took shower with someone before, it wasn't anything new to him. Actually Harry did many things before with people, of some of them he wasn't really proud. But still, he was just a young boy, he had right to experiment with different things. He kissed Louis' head softly. Louis was so cuddly and touchy-feely. And he liked showing Harry he liked him. A lot. But it was okay, really. Probably if they were in public it could gross people out because they were sometimes too coupley or too sweet. But Harry didn't mind. "C'mon. Let's go dressed and eat something..." Harry mumbled and turned Louis around, pushing him softly in front of himself out of the bathroom.

Louis stumbled out of the bathroom and searched for his boxers. He found them far away from the bed almost against the wall. He chuckled and bend down picking them up. He licked his lips and putted them on dropping the towel. He saw Harrys boxers on the ground and chuckled again. ''we're messy'' he said looking trough the room. Clothes , clothes everywhere some of Harry some of Louis. Louis grabbed his clothes and dressed himself.

"You know what they say... If someone's messy then they're good in bed..." Harry mumbled, dressing himself. Actually that's probably what Zayn said to him once when he was in his room and literally couldn't see the floor because of variuos things lying on the ground. Harry thought that if Louis will keep sleeping with him, he probably will need to take some clothes with him next time to change. But it was way too early to talk about things like that. "Ready?" Harry asked finally, styling his hair with his fingers a bit so it didn't get in the way with his eyes. He kind of liked it pushed back.

Louis nodded and watched Harry. He smiled and blinked up looking at him running his fingers trough his hair. He chuckled and shook his head ''you're so vain'' he said with a smirk playing on his lips. He liked to tease Harry. He actually didn't think he would tease Harry. But Harry is his boyfriend now so he's aloud to tease him right

"Oh, you love it!" Harry chuckled. "And! I'm not vain!" he pouted and grinned. "You are terrible" he mumbled and grabbed Louis' hand and started dragging him out of his room, downstairs to the kitchen, where unfortunately was his mom. Okay, that was awkward, a little. "Morning, mum" Harry smiled, still holding Louis' hand in his. Anne saw that but she didn't say anything, just smiled at the boys. "Hello, Louis" she said and smiled at him. "You got up so late" she added, looking at Harry. And he almost said they had late night but he bite his tongue. No, it was wrong thing to say to mother so he just shrugged. And he could totally read from her eyes she wanted to know what's going on but she was subtle enough to not ask.

Louis smiled back and looked from Harry to Anne. He could've smelled the awkwardness. He slowly dropped Harrys hand not wanting to cause anything. He still didn't knew what Harrys parents tought of all this. He kinda wanted to know what Anne tought of him. He was curious if she liked him or not. People would say it's stupid but Louis really tought it was something important. He bit his lip nervously. These last days Louis got quickly nervous. Who knows why? He didn't really care that much tho. As long as he got Harry on his side everything will be fine.

Harry frowned and looked at Louis when he dropped his hand. So he grabbed it again. It wasn't like he was ashamed of him. Never. He was proud he had him, really. "Yeah, we've got some things to talk about yesterday and Louis stayed the night. Hope you don't mind?" Harry smirked looking at Louis and then back at his mother. Anne just smiled and nodded. Well, she knew, really. This house had paper walls. But her son was a big boy and she trusted him, despite everything. "It's okay. Louis seems to be good influence for you, Haz" she said, smiling. Harry blushed a little and smiled too. "Love you mum" he hugged her with one arm, still holding Louis' hand in the other hand. Anne just kissed her son's cheek. "I've got to go to work. Eat something!" she said before leaving. She hugged both of the boys and left. Harry turned around to face Louis and looked down at him. "She likes you" he mumbled, smiling.

Louis smiled ''that's very good it means alot to me'' he grinned and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist. He pecked him on the lips and pulled away. He sat down on a stool and looked at Harry ''cook for me'' he winked. Harry was a hell of a cook, and Louis loved watching Harry cook. It was facinating how his muscles worked on everything. Louis leaned his elbows on the counter and watched Harry.

"ohhhhh. Princess wants her slave to cook?" Harry smirked. Yeah, he loved cooking. And then when someone was eating his meals and liked it, he was happy. But actually he never cooked for anybody besides his family. But now he had Louis and he could feed him. And he turned around to see what's in the fridge. "Maybe... Casserole with chicken, huh?" he asked, looking at Louis. It was easy and kind of quick thing to do. "But you are gonna help me" he pointed a finger at Louis and smiled. He gave him knife and cutting board and some vegetables. "Just cut it into cubes" he ordered, while he grabbed slightly bigger knife and was cutting other things. "And watch your fingers! You need all 10 of them" he warned him, not really sure how good Louis was with knifes.

Louis wrinkled his nose and raised his eyebrows looking at the knife. He looked down at the vegetables and sighed. He grabbed a random one and started to cut very slowly not wanting to cut in his finger. He poked his tongue out and chopped the first vegetable very slowly. He glanced at Harry who was already done. He sighed and grabbed the next vegetable and cutted it just a bit quicker than the first one. He concentrated on the knife carefully chopping everything nice into cubes.

"Take your time" Harry said and threw chicken stripes on frying pan. He was frying it for a while, waiting for Louis to finish chopping vegetables. Well, that was fun. Cooking together. It was more fun that doing it all by himself, actually. When Louis finished, he threw vegetables there too and was stiring it for a while. And meanwhile he cooked some rice. And when everything was done, he put everything in glass vessel and put it in the oven with some other things that needed to be there. "You still have all your fingers?" he asked.

Louis nodded grinning waving his hands infront of Harrys face. ''mhm all 10'' he smiled and looked up at Harry. ''you're a very good cook'' he said ''that was actually the first time in my life i cooked and you kinda did all off the work'' He chuckled. Louis didn't like cooking just because he wasn't good at it.And you always need to wait so long. he looked at the oven and groaned ''how long is it gonna take seriously we're almost waiting for like an half hour'' he whined impatiently looking at Harry

"No, you've helped me a lot" Harry protested and smiled at him. Then he looked at the oven. "Chill. It's sitting there just 5 minuts! Give it like 15 more and we'll be eating" he mumbled. Actually, he was hungry. His last thing to eat yesterday was... probably one sandwich for breakfast. Well, at least he couldn't remember. "And I have something great to keep you busy while we're waiting" he smirked. He took a step closer to Louis, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He picked him up, basically without any effort and sat him down on the counter so now they were on the same level. "Much better" he said and stood in between Louis' legs, still wrapping his arms around his waist, smiling at him.

Louis blushed. This was another proof that Harry really was strong. He wrapped his legs around Harrys waist pulling him even closer. He wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled Harry closer. He grinned and leaned in kissing Harry softly on the lips. A few seconds after that Louis opened his mouth and pushed his tongue trough Harrys lips. He tilted his head slightly still holding on Harrys neck. He played with the curls in his neck and twirled them around his small fingers.

Actually Harry was a little scared. The way they became so close with each other and the need to touch Louis was strong. And he never felt like this. He was scared he will do something wrong and hurt him again. Harry was just tired of himself. He sighed when Louis pulled him closer. He was quite possessive, Harry noticed. But well, they were together since... few hours ago and they actually never left Harry's house so he didn't really know if Louis is really like that. He let him take control in this kiss and they kissed for few minutes. "Mmm... I can get used to days like this, huh..." Harry mumbled. their lips were red and a little swollen from kissed. Styles smiled at his boyfriend, holding his hands on Louis' hips but then the oven's clock beep-ed, as the food was finally ready.

Louis groaned and pushed Harry slightly. He hopped off the counter and looked at the oven ''finally'' he smiled. Louis was really hungry and Harry looked hungry too so this should be good. He didn't really know if he was a good boyfriend or not. Louis was just very clingy.. espacially with Harry. He couldn't really help it and he didn't know if Harry minded or not. Maybe he should just ask it? but he was afraid. he didn't really knew why. But he was afraid of something that might go wrong and then just one little detail that didn't fit right could ruin their relationship. He sighed and ran his fingers trough his hair. He knew he was overreacting. But Louis was just scared to get alone again. His past relationships weren't that easy for him. He finally found someone who liked him for who he was and not for the cover that made him all rebel. Louis wasn't always that rebel. He just liked to have fun sometimes.

Harry smirked at him when Louis groaned. "I knew you are with me just to get good food, I knew it!" he joked and winked at him. Then he took their casserole out of the oven carefully, trying not to burn himself. He put it on the counter and smiled. It smelled delicious and it only made him even more hungry. He put some on two plates and put one in front of Louis and one for himself, took out two forks and smiled at Louis. "You first. I wanna know if it's not somehow toxic. I don't wanna die" he smirked, holding his fork and waiting for Louis to try it. Actually he was sure it was good because he never ever made anything wrong with some other simple things like that. But Louis couldn't know that, right? He just once saw him making omelette and now this.

Louis smiled and slowly put his fork into the food and in his mouth. His eyes widend and he covered his mouth with his hand. ''God harry this is disgusting'' he mumbled quietly. He tried not to burst out into laughter again. Teasing Harry was something really easy actually. He didn't notice before but now he really did. The food was amazing he just wanted to see Harrys reaction. He reached for his glass off water and quickly took a gulp. He looked at Harry and dropped his fork ''seriously i tought you were good in cooking'' he said

Harry's mouth dropped open and he squinted his eyes. "You are seriously a big, big liar!" Harry pouted. It was impossible that it was bad because it smelled delicious. He quickly took a bite just to be sure and looked again at Louis. This boy was playing with him all the time. Actually it wasn't smart because Harry was keeping it all to himself and waiting for the right moment to do the same thing to him. He just needed a good opportunity. "And I am good at cooking" he added. "But if you don't like it... More for me, i guess" He grabbed Louis plate and quickly tilted it so all the food fell on his own plate and then he gave Louis his plate back. Empty. He grinned at him, wanting to see what is he going to do about it and he took a bite again, humming.

Louis stared at his empty plate mouth hanging open. ''but i just joked'' he pouted. He quickly stood up leaning his elbows on the table. He poked his fork in Harrys plate and ate it. He smiled and took another bite. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Harrys plate and turning around he ran away and started eating. He laughed at himself. Sometimes Louis just tought he was really funny. There was nothing wrong with that. You can laugh at yourself. Louis shrugged and continued eating.

"I cooked for you and you just fucking stole my plate!" Harry called after him and laughed. "I'm not cooking for you anymore!" he added. He grabbed his fork and followed Louis. He found him in the living room. "Here you are" he smirked. "Come here" he sat on the couch and patted the space next to him. "We are gonna eat like civilized people. From one plate" he said and when Louis sat next to him, he took a bite and smiled at him. How coupley was that? Eating from one plate and stuff? "But if you'll tell anyone I let you run away with my food I'll have to... I don't know... Spank you or something" he mumbled jokingly. Actually Harry's reputation was basically non-existing now. Everyone saw him giving a blowjob to some younger lad. If he was the one recieving it, everything would be okay. And then he has boyfriend, even if he haven't changed his status on facebook or anything yet. But it was just a matter of time.

Louis smiled at Harry and took another bite. He blinked slowly. ''Spank me huh?'' he blushed and rolled his eyes. ''didn't know you were into kinks.'' He winked and took another bite. Louis was actually suprised Harry said that. He still didn't know him that good. They actually didn't know eachother very good. Maybe they moved too fast? He was confused because he didn't think they moved to fast but something was wrong. Louis tried not to care but he did. He just continued eating and glanced at Harry. He saw something dripping on his chin and Louis smirked. This was gonna be cheesy. ''you got something there-'' he slowly leaned in and whiped his thumb over Harrys chin. He whipped it away and leaned in closer kissing his chin softly and leaning back. he smiled and took another bite smiling at Harry.

"Oh, babe, you don't know many things about me yet..." Harry mumbled. Well, it was true. Louis didn't know what he liked and what he didn't. And what kind of music he was listening to or what tv shows he was watching. Or what his favourite ice cream was. Or even what his second name was! But Harry didn't know these things about Louis too. They probably should play 20 questions again, this time without crying and drama. "You are disgustingly sweet, Lou..." Harry moaned but smiled. Yeah, maybe he needed someone who will be like that too him. Someone who will make him more soft and gentle and caring.

Louis just smiled at Harry. Louis still wasn't over Harry's beauty. He sighed happily looking at Harry. ''And you are disgustingly beautiful,Haz....'' he mumbled smiling. He finsished eating and leaned back in the sofa. He placed his hands over his stomach looking down at it. He wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not beautiful. I'm handsome!" Harry pouted. He put the empty plate on the coffee table and leaned back too, closing his eyes. "You are beautiful..." he mumbled after a while. He ate probably too much and now was feeling sleepy and lazy. But it was nice feeling. He will have to probably work out some more than usually after that but he couldn't care less right now. "It was good, wasn't it?" he smiled at Louis. Oh, maybe he just wanted some more compliments. Just a little. But it was nice having his own 'worshipper', really. It was almost like everything he did, it was perfect, for Louis.

Louis grinned and turned his head looking at Harry. He raised his eyebrows and smirked ''I'm not gonna give you another compliment just to stroke your ego'' he said and grinned winking. ''but it was good really'' he leaned his head on Harrys shoulder. He frowned and rememberd that maybe Louis was a bit to clingy. He slowly sat up straight again and fiddled his feet slightly ''so what's planned for today?'' he mumbled.

Harry frowned when Louis sat up straight. So he just turned to him and put his head on Louis' shoulder instead, and put his hand on his chest, cuddling to his a little. "Uh, I don't know" he mumbled. He couldn't remember if he was supposed to do something today or not. He probably was but he didn't want to anyway. He got lazy. But then he remembered and furrowed his brows. "Um, I think Zayn told me few days ago that today is the day of his little sister's birthday, i guess..." he squinted his eyes. The memory of Zayn was blurry and he wasn't sure if it really happened. Maybe he was drunk when Zayn told him that? "Uh, she's not that little, she's like... your age anyway" he corrected. Zayn was calling her 'little' but she was just young lady now, right? "And she wanted me there, I think. I mean, on her birthday" he mumbled. Yeah, thinking was hard right now. He probably should call Zayn and ask him if it was true or he just dreamt about it.

''yeah sure''' he nodded understandingly and slowly pushed Harry off '' think i need to go to liam tho i think he's worried'' he chuckled. He leaned down and ruffled Harrys hair and pecked his lips quickly ''stay pretty sweetcheeks'' he smiled and walked to the frontdoor ''i'll walk home it's not that far anyways'' he said and opend the front door.

"Oh my god..." Harry moaned and followed Louis, grabbing his wrist. "Where are you even going?" he asked. Okay, yeah, to Liam's house, it was understandable. But sometimes Louis acted weird and Harry didn't understand. "I wanna drive you, if you really have to go. And I'm not going there without you, for sure. There will be plenty of girls and Zayn and like... his cousins. I don't want to be there alone" he mumbled quickly. "And now, stay here, I'm gonna get my keys and drive you, you stubborn boy" he kissed his forehead, grabbing his head and messing his hair. He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed his keys and phone and was back with Louis. Then he closed the door behind them and they both got to his car. "Seatbelt" Harry ordered as always, when they were in. It was just one simple thing that could actually save a life. Not that he was drunk driving or something like that before, basically being a danger on the road. But seatbelt was something he always remembered about. Probably because of the fact his father died in car accident when he was little. But he didn't remember him anyway.

Louis grinned and putted his seatbelt on. ''i'm not sure i'm invited I mean they don't even know me'' Louis mumbled unsure. he didn't wanna ruin the party or something. He didn't really knew Zayn eighter and he wasn't sure if he liked him or not. Zayn was strong and big. Stronger and bigger than Louis tough. Louis looked out of the window and wrinkled his nose

Harry started the car and drived. "Seriously?" he looked at Louis. "You are gonna be with me, you don't need any invitation" he mumbled, focusing on the road. Well, Zayn's sister had a thing for Harry. It wasn't anything new or special, she wasn't the only one, right? And she probably won't be happy that Harry came with someone. And this someone is a boy. But then Zayn was his mate and he wasn't happy at all when his sister was babbling about Harry in that way. Even if Harry knew she wasn't that innocent as Zayn though she is. "I thought you would like to have an eye on me..." Harry looked at Louis and smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes ''you can have your space.. I don't want to be that clingy boyfriend who needs to keep an eye on his boyfriend all the time'' he said honestly. It kinda was too late for that. Louis was already really clingy and really wanted to keep an eye on him. But he couldn't he needed Harry to know Louis trusted him. He kinda didn't but he wanted to. It was just a party of Zayns sister what could go wrong anyways? When Harry arrived at Liams house he smiled and looked at Harry. ''thanks haz'' he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over pecking Harry on the cheek.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis. Clingy boyfriend. Okay. He shrugged. "Text me if you change your mind" he just said. He won't drag him there by his t-shirt or something. Yeah, Louis probably shouldn't trust Harry with things like that. Harry was always free and it wasn't like he's gonna change himself right away. He needed time. He wouldn't hurt Louis on purpose like some stupid cheating stuff. But he could easily forget he was in relationship right now. Especially when Louis wouldn't be there with him. "Give me a proper kiss!" he pouted and pulled Louis closer, grabbing his shirt and kissed him, biting his lip. Just so he could remember that Harry liked him the most of all people he knew. "Say hi to Liam from me" he smirked. Poor Payne probably was still mad at him. And what he will do if he will find out that Louis is his boyfriend now?

Louis smiled and nodded. He got out of the car and closed the door. He waved at harry and quickly walked to the doorstep. He knocked on the door and Liam opened immediately. Liams pulled Louis inside and walked outside to Harrys car. He motioned for Harry to open the window. Liam needed to talk to Harry. Louis frowned and walked outside he stood next to Liam ''what are you doin'' ''nothing go inside''. Liam demanded ''i swear if you touch him'' Louis pointed his finger at Liam glaring slightly. Liam groaned ''Louis just go inside'' he said getting pissed. ''wow calm down'' Louis raised his hands in defence ''what did you eat this morning'' he rolled his eyes and walked inside waving and smiling at Harry

Harry made funny face at Louis, when Liam was walking up at him. But he opened the window, looking at Liam. "Sup, Payne?" he asked. Actually he wasn't sure what Liam wanted from him. He seemed quite determined and that was a little scary. Not that Harry was scared of him, because he wasn't. But still, Liam was in charge if it came to Louis. He could somehow keep him away from Harry if he wanted and Harry didn't want to loose Louis. Not now, when he basically opened his heart to him. He waved back at Louis and looked at Liam again.

Liam looked at Harry and shook his head slowly ''when are you going to drop him?'' he licked his lips frowning.

Harry frowned and looked at him surprised. "I think we already had this talk" he said slowly. "I'm not leaving him, okay?"

Liam snorted ''you genuinely think he's staying with you?'' he said looking at harry with a smirk on his face

"I'm sure he's mine now and he's not going anywhere" he mumbled, but he wasn't sure anymore.

Liam chuckled ''do you know why he is even here?''

"Yes, of course, he told me!" Harry said quickly. And it was true, Louis told him, right?

Liam raised his eyebrows ''what did he tell you?''

"That... he... worked hard for his grades" Harry frowned. Saying that Louis blew his teacher or whatever out loud was terrible. "Oh. That he gave a blowjob to his teacher to have his grades up" he mumbled, sighing.

Liam nodded ''and he's here to recover....he's not gonna stay here for that long you know that right?''

Harry frowned. Actually he never thought about it. That Louis will leave one day. "Oh, yeah, sure. Who do you think I am? Of course I know" he smirked at Liam, even if he wanted to facepalm himself. With a chair. Twice. Why he never thought about it?!

Liam nodded ''sure you did'' he took a step back and sighed ''I can see you like him....Dump him before you love him it's hard but it's the best''

"Fuck off, Liam..." Harry snapped. He suddenly felt annoyed. He closed car window, not even waiting for Liam to tell him something more. He tightened his jaw muscles, clenching. God, Louis will really leave and he never though about it. And Liam was damn right. Again! He drove away. He didn't want to come home. So he decided to do something for himself, like work out. He could use a good work out session. He needed be in shape, anyway. So he drove to the gym, wanting to do some boxing or whatever, to let his anger out. He was just angry at himself. Louis made him forget about all simple things. And he wasn't even thinking since he get to know him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry parked his car and got out, but he saw Zayn again today. He waved at him and Zayn walked up to him. "Sup?" he asked but seeing that Harry wasn't in a good mood, he frowned. "Argue with your lover boy?" he asked and Harry almost killed him with his eyes. Zayn was holding a cigarette in his hand. Harry simply took it from him and took a drag. He only smoked occasionally. And now was a good occasion. "Shut up, Malik" he just growled.

Liam walked back inside and felt something pull on his arm ''what the hell did you say he looked fucking pissed'' Louis frowned. He saw everything but he couldn't hear anything. Liam frowned ''don't worry 'bout it'' he said looking down at Louis. ''He's my boyfriend'' Louis said wanting to piss Liam off. Louis had all the rights to know what was said between his cousin and his boyfriend. He wanted to make Liam mad because he didn't tell Louis what happend between Harry and him.

Louis texted Harry 'whatever Liam told you, i'm sorry, you seemed upset and i feel like it's my fault...anyways if you wanna talk about it call me or something'

Harry felt his phone buzzing in his pocked. He took it out and read the text. He sighed and put it back in. It wasn't Louis fault. It was only Harry's fault that he let things go this far. He should stop with all this when he actually felt sorry for Louis. He should just fuck him that night and leave him. And Liam would be angry and mad at him. And now he was about to have no reputation and feel broken, because he let himself and Louis bond. So he decided to not text Louis back right now. Maybe later. They shouldn't bring it on another level. They can hang out and stuff, sure. But... Not that often. "C'mon. I just need to sweat it all out..." Harry said to Zayn, throwing the cigarette away and grabbing his practice bag that was still in his car. Not long after that, he was punching boxing bag angrily that Zayn was holding for him and trying for a moment forget about everything. Mainly Louis.

Louis frowned. Harry normally texted back immidiatly. He shrugged, must be busy. He sighed and walked upstairs taking a shower. When he felt the water against his skin he remembered his shower with Harry yesterday. He smiled and grabbed the soap squirting it on his hand. He placed his hand flat on his chest and smiled down at his hand.

2 hours later, when Harry was exhaused along with Zayn, they were both sitting outside of the gym, drinking water and breathing in some fresh air. Harry actually felt better. "SO you coming to my sister's party?" Zayn asked, looking at Harry. Harry frowned. He wasn't one of those people that were going to kids parties, actually. Okay, maybe Waliyah wasn't a kid anymore, she was 16 today but still. "Uh, I don't know if I should" Harry admitted. "C'mon, I don't have anything for her so be my gift for her!" Zayn sighed and Harry looked at him disbelievingly. Gift? "So what, I have to strip for her or what?" he joked and Zayn punched him in the arm. "Put your finger on her and I'mma rip this stupid smile off your face!" he threatened Harry but Harry just laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll come..." he added. He maybe should text Louis back... 'It was nothing' he pressed send and it was probably the worst text to Louis ever.

Louis felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his pocket. He read the text and frowned. Seriously what did Liam say to Harry. Louis didn't really know what to reply so he just replied 'okay' he pressed send and putted the phone back in his pocket. He went downstairs and turned the tv on flicking trough the channels. He didn't really know what to do tonight he was just staying home for once. He sighed and watched some movie that was on. He placed the remote on the coffee table and sat down again

Harry got back to his house to take a shower and change. He was ready in an hour, dressed in black longsleeve and black jeans. He was a little late to Zayn's sister's party but it was okay. Being on time wasn't his style, really. He showed up there a half hour later, with a bright smile. Waliyah greeted him with wide smile and sparkling eyes. She kissed his cheek and Harry smiled. "Happy birthday babe" he looked around but well... There were mostly girls, just few younger boys looking at him angrily. Oh... "I'm so glad you're here, Styles..." Waliyah whispered to his ear, placing her hand on his chest and he smiled. She really had a thing for him. "I'm glad to be here, sweetie..." he lied. But maybe he could have some fun. All these girls...

Liam sat next to Louis and patted his leg. ''How are things with Harry'' Liam asked. Louis frowned and turned his head looking at Liam. ''Everythings fine'' Louis mumbled. Everything was fine right? He and Harry were boyfriends and everthing was alright yeh? He sighed and looked at Liam. He wasn't really sure after Harrys text. He wrinkled his nose and looked back at the screen not wanting to think about it to much. He was probably just overreacting again. ''You sure?'' Liam pushed. Louis rolled his eyes ''yeah i'm sure'' he lied and bit his lip continuing to watch the movie

Maybe 2 hours later, Harry was sitting on the couch, laughing at something. He had Waliyah to his left and some other girl to his right. And well, Zayn looking at him from across the room and drinking beer. He was supposed to watch his sister's party as his parents were out. And all he did was watch Harry. He waved to Zayn, smiling brightly at him. He wasn't stupid, right? He won't touch his sister, they were mates. And... He had Louis. He frowned, remembering about him. "Smile!" he heard and before he could do anything, something blinked at him. It was Waliyah, taking picture. "C'mon, kiss my cheek, I'm the birthday girl!" she ordered, wrapping her arm around Harry's neck and he had no other choice that to kiss her cheek. She handed her phone to her friend and moved her head so Harry slightly missed her cheek... and pecked the corner of her lips. And it was too late, the picture was taken and Zayn was killing him in his head from across the room. "Don't let the pictures leave your phone" Harry said to her and got up. "Sorry mate..." he mumbled to Zayn. And he knew it was his sister's fault so he just shook his head. "I'm leaving now. Have fun!" he said before he left Zayn's house. It was about 12am in the night and he checked on his phone, seeing one simple text from Louis. Well, better for him that he wasn't there with him.

Louis went to bed very early because he didn't really had to do something. He got into his room not really bothering about the end of the movie. He plopped down on his bed and sighed softly laying his head against his pillow. He wondered how Zayns sisters' party was. He wasn't gonna ask in a text. Harry was probably having fun and he didn't wanted to disturb him. Louis got under the covers to lazy to undress himself. He yawned and pressed his cheek against his pillow hoping he'll fall asleep quickly.

Harry sighed. He was in a good mood now, way better than before. 'Hope you're not asleep xx' he texted Louis and got up to his car. He wanted to play with Louis. Maybe make him blush or something. Just tease him. He quickly drove to his house, probably driving too fast, bu he couldn't care less. When he walked in, he noticed the lights were on so his parents weren't asleep yet. Anne and Des were in the living room, watching TV. "Night..." he mumbled to them, as he walked to the kitchen to grab some water and then ran upstairs to his room. He quickly got rid of his clothes and lied down in his bed, waiting for Louis to reply.

Louis groaned and grabbed his phone looking at the text from Harry. He smiled and quickly texted back 'nah i'm awake :) x' he pressed send. Harry was planning on something but Louis didn't really had any idea what it could be. He bit his lip waiting for Harry to reply.Liam was probably watching the movie. He pulled his blankets up to his chin holding his phone infront of his face excitedly.

Harry smiled when his phone buzzed in his hand. 'Good. What are you wearing? x' he quickly texted him, biting his lip. His room was dark, only screen of his phone was giving him some light, lighting up his face. He moved impatiently, turning around so now he was lying on his stomach, resting his chin on the pillow and holding his phone in his hands, waiting for Louis to reply again. Oh, he was maybe just a little excited.

Louis eyes widend and he grinned. So....Harry was horny. He chuckled softly and texted back 'I was to lazy to undress myself so i'm still in all my clothes...x' he texted back he licked his lips knowing where this was going to go. He pulled the blanket down slightly

Harry sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. 'I'm naked. You should be too. Take it off' he texted and closed his eyes again, trying to imagine Louis undressing himself. Louis touching his chest to tug off his shirt and shaking his hips to get out of his pants. He moaned, feeling how harsh his sheet was against his hot and sensitive skin down there was.

Louis breath hitched slightly at the image of Harry naked clutching his phone tightly in his big hands. He shivered slightly and texted back 'ok i'm naked' he placed the phone down on the matres and pulled his shirt off. He threw his legs on the edge of the bed and pulled his trousers down and also his boxers. He got back into the bed and bit his lip pressing send.

Harry opened his eyes when his phone buzzed again. 'I wish I could touch you right now. Slide my hand down your chest... While kissing your neck. And then I'd fall on my knees in front of you...' he texted, imagining it. Him giving a blow job to Louis again, hearing his little moans and whimpers with some swear words and his name. He turned to lie on his back again, not really resisting on not touching himself right now.

Louis swallowed and looked at the message. He read it for like 10 times and then he was able to text back 'continue' he pressed send quickly. He licked his lips and slid his hand under the covers. He slowly took himself in the palm of his hand and started to pump slowly teasing himself

Harry smiled. Oh yeah, clever reply, Tomlinson, he thought and smirked. 'i'd slowly lick your whole length and then your tip, twirling my tongue around your pink head, before sucking on it hard' he texted. He moved his pillow up so he could sit up a little and he rested his head on the header of his bed. His cock was hard, lying on his thigh, so he just gave it a few strokes to make it less crying for attention.

Louis knew Harry was teasing him so bad but Louis couldn't help but whimper 'god yes please' he texted back. He wasn't gonna lie this turned him on.He was only 16, and he got hard really quickly. Oh how he wished Harry was there on the moment. He bit his lip and stroked slightly faster wanting quick replies from Harry. He slipped his thumb over his slit and moaned softly staring at his phone

Harry raised and eyebrow at his phone screen when he got Louis' message. He almost laughed. 'I'd work my head up and down on you for a while... You are touching yourself, aren't you?' he couldn't resist, he needed to ask, just so he could be sure and could tease Louis later about it. How funny would it be to see him blushing when Harry will ask him about that?

Louis bit his lip and stroked faster 'yeh' he texted back quickly wanting Harry to continue and not ask him stupid questions because he obviously knew the answer was yes. He licked his lips clutching his phone in one hand and stroking himself with the other

'You are so dirty, Lou, go to sleep!' Harry laughed. He turned himself on too, but obviously Louis was just masturbating to his texts. And it was hilarious. He put his hands on the blanket, trying to forget for a while about his problem down there. He could take care of himself later. Now he just wanted to know if Louis will stop or will carry on. Perfect thing to tease him, right? Harry was sure that Karma will get him, sooner or later. But Louis was teasing him too, loads, and that was Harry's revenge.

'no continue' Louis texted back quickly. He frowend in frustration and pumped faster. He's gone to far to stop now. He bit his lip and threw his head back slightly into the pillow. He moaned and texted a quick 'please' hoping Harry won't stop.

Harry laughed. Okay, maybe he was a little evil right now. But just a little. 'I hope you cum with my name on your lips, babe xx' he simply texted, still smiling. He could only imagine Louis in his bed, lying on the messed sheets, touching himself with his lips parted, gasping for air. And this thought made his cock twitch again impatiently so he rubbed it again, lazily.

Louis groaned and pumped faster dropping his phone on the matress. After several times quickly pumping he moaned loudly and came. He whimpered and whiped his hand on the sheets. He shifted slightly feeling dirty and sticky. 'i hate you x' he texted back and quickly got out of his bed. He walked to his little bathroom and whiped the cum that was on his stomach and tighs off with a wet towel. He grabbed the other sheet from his chair and threw the other one on the ground. He sighed happily and got into his bed grabbing his phone again.

Harry laughed at Louis' text. Right, he hated him. Of course. 'I think you like me, like... /really/. That was my sweet revenge for teasing me, babe xx' he texted him back, biting his lip and giggling quietly. Okay, that was cruel, right. But he couldn't resist that chance to tease Louis later about it. He wanted to see him blush and be embarrassed. He sighed, moving uncomfortable in his bed. In the past few days he was always sleeping with Louis and he kind of was addicted to that now. To a warm body next to his, cuddles and their legs together. But they needed some space. Harry couldn't let himself actually fall in love with Louis. Not that he thought he could ever be in love with anyone.

Louis chuckled at Harrys text and cuddled into his blankets.He missed someone next to him. He missed the warmth spread along the whole bed and not just the part where he layed. He sighed and texted Harry 'ur awful you can't tease someone with an orgasm :D ps. My bed is cold :( xx' he pressed send and smiled softly. He already missed Harry. He saw him this whole morning and a part of the afternoon. Louis frowned not really knowing how far this will go. How long they would last. Louis really liked Harry and he still wanted to know everything about the taller lad.

'you'll see if I can tease someone with orgasm or not x' Harry texted him back, ignoring the other part of the text. Because yes, his bed was cold too without Louis. And that was scary. When did it happen that he got addicted to Louis? It was crazy. And yeah, he wanted to tease Louis one day. Like sweet, long and slow making love, not just some quick fucking. He actually wanted to make Louis' shiver under his touch. He lied on his side, resting his head on his hand and staring at the wall. He felt pathetic. Louis was his weak spot. And Harry Styles never had any weak spots. If someone would do something bad to Louis, hurt him or whatever, he probably would kill this person. When he was angry he couldn't really control himself. And everybody had a proof for that with this Peter thing.

'okay Styles calm down orgasmruiner....what are you doing tomorrow? x' Louis pressed send and placed the phone on his stomach. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled remembering when Harry was staring at the ceiling and he was staring at Harry. Laying there. With the two of them. So peaceful not caring about anything else then eachother. He sighed and turned his head slightly. He blinked and fiddled with the blankets. Harry ignored the cold part of the text. And Louis noticed. ofcourse he noticed. He almost noticed everything if it depended on Harry. Or he wanted to. He really tried not to be boring. That's what his last boyfriend said 'you're boring im tired of you' all those kinda things instead of just breaking up. He broke Louis. Louis was over the boy. 100%. But ofcourse he was afraid off getting hurt again.

Harry furrowed his brows, thinking what he's doing tomorrow. Well, today because it was way past midnight. 'idk. maybe some bowling? with lads? and you?' Harry actually couldn't remember when he was last out doing something besides drinking and... doing other things with people. So maybe he could text Zayn, he could take this blonde kitten Niall and Harry could take Louis and they all could go bowling. Like... Two teams, huh. He eventually had to somehow tell the world that Louis is his, even if everybody saw these awful pics. And it wouldn't be a real date tho, so it wouldn't be so cheesy. Just some... friendly time. Right?

'sure :) well i'm tired now....so imma go to sleep.g'night love xx' he texted and dropped his phone on his matress and pressed his face to the side of his pillow. He breathed heavily. Bowling. With Harrys friends. Louis sighed and pressed his lips together. He wasn't sure if they liked Louis and all. He just forgot about it and tried to fall asleep

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at his phone. 'nighty night x' he texted him back. Well, he was tired too. He haven't slept well in past few days. It was good, with Louis, but not enough. He put his phone under the pillow and covered himself more with the blanket that smelled like... Louis. And well, sex. He probably should give it a wash. He sighed, curling on his bed. He was still hard, right. But again, he probably liked to torture himself. And he wasn't really in the mood. So he just ignored it and tried to fall asleep. And he did, around 3am. Guess who will be tired in the morning again...

Louis didn't wake up early that morning he was still asleep and it was 11. He was dreaming about having a fight with Liam about Harry.He clutched his pillow is his arms and frowned wanting to wake up. His brain won't let him. And his body wasn't working with him eighter. He hated those kinda dreams that look so real. He buried his face into his pillow hearing Liam scream at him in his dream.

Harry got wake up by his step-father, calling his mother. "Seriously..." he mumbled, still sleepy. Couldn't they be like... a little more quiet? A little? He yawned and checked time on his phone. 11am. Great. He was lying in his bed for few more minutes, with his eyes still closed. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep moreeeee. But he got up from his bed anyway, quickly pulling on some underwear and comfy joggers, staying shirtless. He threw all his bedclothes on the floor and got some fresh from his drawer. Then he took all of these dirty sheets to their laundry. "Morning, sweetie" his mother said, seeing him struggling with their washing machine. But eventually he turned it on. "Any boys sleepover this time?" she rised an eyebrow at him and he moaned. She was his mother, she probably should know. "No, mum" he mumbled. "He's my boyfriend, if you really wanna know. And i know you wanna..." he added and rolled his eyes when he heard her cheering and squeeking and babbling something about family dinner so they could get to know him.

Louis finally woke up from the terrible dream not even knowing how the fight ended. He quickly got up and took a quick shower. He got out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. Liam was eating breakfast and he smiled. ''Goodmorning Liam'' Louis said and sat down next to him. He grabbed a bowl and putted some cereal in it. ''Goodmorning Lou'' Liam nodded and continued eating. ''Any plans for today?" Liam asked. Louis nodded putting his spoon into his cereal and putting it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed ''bowling with Harry and his friends'' he said looking curiously at Liam. Liam rolled his eyes. ''can you give me Harrys number.'' Liam asked. Louis frowned and shook his head ''you don't need Harrys number if you need to ask him something go meet him or ask me and i'll ask him.'' Louis protested. ''Don't be a child and give me his number.'' Liam demanded now. Louis rolled his eyes and typed Harrys number in Liams phone. ''Don't make him pissed like last time.'' Louis said eventually handing back the phone. He continued eating and Liam smiled walking into the livingroom. He started to type 'don't you understand the message i send you yesterday outside. I'm only saying this because you'll both be broken about this! Liam' he pressed send

Harry got back to his room and then his phone buzzed. He was like 100% sure it's Louis but he was surprised when he didn't recognize the number. He frowned reading the text. He growled. God, no, Liam again. Could he just like... Fuck off for a moment? Just one day? He was just always ruining the mood and Harry's plans. Seriously, always. 'Get lost, buzz killer. Don't need your crappy advices' he quickly texted him. He guessed Louis was up since Liam had his phone number so he texted him too. 'Morning Boo, hope you are ready for today? x Kiss Liam from me' he pressed send and got downstairs again to eat some breakfast. What a shame his step-father was in the kitchen too, looking slightly annoyed.

Liam rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. Louis read the text from Harry and grinned happily. 'Boo? I like it :) Morning Styles and I am ready for today. When do I need to get there? X ok lol'' he pressed send and quickly stood up giving a sloppy kiss on Liams cheek ''thats from Harry'' he chuckled and Liam whiped his cheek ''god Lou fuck off already'' Liam complained. Louis just smirked and skipped out of the kitchen upstairs. He changed into his t-shirt from 'the killers' and a tight black pants. He putted his red beanie on and his black Vans. He walked downstairs again.

"Boyfriend, huh? Are you straight into dick now or what?" Des asked Harry and he just rolled his eyes. He put some cereal into the bowl and got some milk with it. "Mom told you..." he sighed. Of course Anne told him, he was her husband. His step-father just nodded, still looking at him. "I think you really should go to this military school. It would make a man from you" Des said and Harry sighed. He was pressuring Harry on going there and becoming like... soldier for about two years now. "Not for me..." Harry mumbled and left the kitchen, annoyed. What the fuck?  
He got back to his room and sat by his desk. 'I'll pick you up in hour, okay?' he texted Louis. And then he send text to Zayn. 'Bowling today. In an hour. Take Niall or whoever you want with you.' Zayn quickly texted him back with a simple 'ok'. He was bored too and he loved bowling so Harry knew he will be willing to go with them.

Louis simply texted 'okay babe' back. Liam was sitting in the living room looking at some program. He sat next to Liam grinning he nugded his elbow ''hey Liam'' Louis smiled. ''Hi'' Liam said casually and Louis bit back a laugh. Liam was pissed because Louis had a date with Harry and no one kne- a date? Louis thought it's a date? He wasn't really sure because Harrys friends were gonna be there. Louis just shrugged and stopped thinking about it.

Harry took a quick shower and dressed himself in white t-shirt with USA flag on it and blue jeans. He added his fave sunglasses and white converse. Comfortable and so 'Harry'. He smirked at himself and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and rushed to his car. Soon he was outside Liam's house, knocking on the front door and waiting impatiently, really hoping it'll be Louis opening the door, not Liam. He didn't want to ruin his mood even more. First this stupid text and then Des and his military school shit. He just wanted to have a nice day with friends. It wasn't too much to ask for, right? He realized he never was inside Liam's house, like... in Louis' room. Liam would probably have a heart attack if Louis was with Harry in his room. He giggled and waited for the door to be opened.

Louis jumped up and slipped on the carpet. He fell and Liam bursted out into laughing. Louis chuckled and stood up brushing himself off he quickly paced to the door and swinged it open.''Hey handsome'' he said grinning. ''Bye Liam'' he yelled and stepped outside closing the door. He looked up at Harry ''you look good'' he said and winked.

Harry looked down at Louis. Oh, well... He looked damn good in this beanie and tight black t-shirt perfectly hugging his body. And those pants... He bit his lip, checking Louis out. "Are you seducing me or what?" he asked, still looking at him with dark eyes. God, Louis was perfect. How he could spend the night without his little body pressed to his? "Anyway... Did you wake up Liam yesterday, calling my name?" Harry smirked at him, his hands in his pockets. He just wanted to remind Louis that he remembered about yesterday's night.

Louis chuckled and blushed ''well is it working?'' he asked. When Harry mentioned last night Louis only turned a few shades redder. He bit his lip and shook his head slowly. He knew Harry would tease him with this. And shit he's good at it. He breathed slowly and looked up at Harry. ''Liam wasn't asleep yet'' he said and smirked slightly hoping, hoping so badly he won.

"Ohhh... Good for him. You can be pretty loud" Harry squinted his eyes and grinned. Then he leaned down and kissed Louis, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer. "C'mon you sexy mofo, get your perfect ass in the car" Harry winked at him and let him go first, just so he could stare at Louis bum. He jumped to him slightly and smacked his bum, laughing. Okay, he loved doing that. Louis ass was perfect and he just couldn't resist. Once they got in the car, Harry put his sunglasses on. "Seatbelt" he mumbled as always and started the car. Bowling club was in the centre of the town so they would get there in like 15 minutes.

Louis blushed. Harry was obsessed with his bum that was for sure. He bit his lip and putted his seatbelt on. He looked at Harry concentrating on the road. He smirked and placed his hand on Harrys knee. He slowly traveled his fingertips over Harrys tigh softly. He smirked watching to older boys face. Harry teased. It was Louis' turn now. This became a game for Louis and nomatter what. He was gonna win this

"Trying to kill us again, huh?" Harry asked and smiled, still watching the road. Actually Harry had a lot of self-control. And he was a perfect actor. He could act like it was nothing when inside he wanted to moan, because it drove him crazy. "Get off me or I'll shag you in the bowling club restroom and you won't be able to walk all day" he mumbled jokingly, still not looking at Louis. Oh yeah, gay sex threats, great Styles. "I have to warn you, Zayn loves bets so no matter what don't bet with him. He's most likely to win and his dares are terrible" he said, when he was looking for some free parking space in the parking lot. He once lost a bet with Zayn and he had to flirt with some old lady in the mall.

Louis chuckled a bit and removed his hand. He pointed at a free place ''there'' he mumbled and unbuckled his seat belt. ''I love bets too'' Louis smirked looking at Harry. If Louis had a bet with Zayn then this story was gonna get intresting. What would Harry think about it anyways? He got out of the car and closed the door leaning against it.

Harry smiled at Louis when he found free space before he saw it. He parked and then they got out of the car. Well, bowling club was one of those places where were many teenagers and young people. So Harry hestitated for a second or two, but eventually he put his shades on, playing cool and grabbed Louis' hand, trying to ignore all these people outside, looking at them. Zayn was inside and he brought Niall with himself, who was sipping water, sitting and looking down. He was shy from what Harry could notice and well, it was damn cute when he blushed everytime Harry looked at him. Harry smiled at the boys and they all greeted each other with a hug. Maybe Zayn squeezed jokingly Louis a little bit more than he should. "Huh, so me and Louis against you and Niall?" Harry asked, when they could start bowling on their track. Zayn nodded, grinning. "But wait, Styles! What will you two get us if you loose? And I'm sure we will win..." Zayn crossed his arms on chest, waiting for some reply. Harry shrugged and sighed. What he could give him? He had no idea.

Louis chuckled. Harry was right. They didn't even start and Zayn was already planning a bet. Louis tought for a second and grinned. ''Make a sex tape'' he mumbled and blushed realising what he just said. Sometimes Louis said to much out loud. He shook his head quickly blushing harder. Fuck he always needed to make things awkward. What would this Niall kid think off him now or Zayn or most important Harry. Louis made a mental face palm and hoping the ground would just suck him up.

Zayn laughed and Harry looked at Louis, surprised, with wide opened eyes. Well, Niall of course blushed even more. "Oh man, I love him" Zayn quickly grabbed Louis' hand and shook it, before Harry could even do something. Harry chuckled when he realised what just happened. He was still looking at Louis, already planning on killing himself. "Oh, great..." he moaned and looked back at Zayn. "You and your fucking bets. If we win, my dear, I'll see you in my bedroom" Harry said, squinting his eyes. Zayn was totally hetero and he felt a little uncomfortable with this knowledge that well... Harry though he was pretty. But still, they were just friends. "And you, if we won't win, it will be the most kinky thing you have ever done..." Harry mumbled to Louis, leaning down. Then he smacked Louis ass, again!, and clapped his hands. "Alright ladies, let's get it started!"

Louis only blushed even more he bit his lip. He chuckled quietly and nodded. He followed Harry and Zayn and glanced at Niall.. who was blushing. Just like Louis. Louis tought about making a sextape with Harry. He bit his lip and shook his head quickly not wanting to get a boner infront of all those people and Zayn and Niall. He wasn't good in bowling at all.Most off the time he just wanted to fool around. But now it was getting serious. He wanted to win this thing. He fiddled with his feet and looked up at Harry. Harry was just as shocked as Louis was when that came out of his mouth. He chuckled again and sat down on one of the chairs ''who starts?''

Of course Zayn's team had to start. There was no other way. So Zayn grabbed pink bowling ball and threw it, scoring really high by hitting every skittles. He cheered loudly, high-five'd with Niall. And well, Niall was pretty good at it too, actually. And Harry wasn't that good, he knew it. So yeah, guess who will be making a sex tape soon. "You first" Harry mumbled, patting Louis' thigh. Zayn was grinning like crazy, jumping on his chair. When Louis got up to throw a ball, Harry locked his eyes with Niall. "Hi there kitten, don't be shy, we don't bite" he smiled at him. Niall was new in his team but he was pretty good. And shy. But also cute. Zayn just raised and eyebrow at Harry, not saying anything. "I hope so..." Niall mumbled, making Harry laugh. "Well, I can bite you if you want..." He winked at him and turned his face to Louis.

Louis focused on the ball and bit his lip throwing the ball. Right into the cutter. Louis groaned and walked back to Harry. He sat on the chair and chuckled ''I really suck at this'' he said looking at Harry. ''Your turn'' he patted Harrys knee and looked at him getting up. He turned his head looking at Niall and Zayn. He didn't really know what to say to them so he tried to come up with something quickly because he was looking at them and their questioning face was looking at him. ''Zayn uhm have you got into any fights with Liam?'' he asked wondering if Liam was such a fighter as he told Louis he was.

"No worries. I suck at this too..." Harry mumbled and got up, messing with Louis' hair. Okay, maybe he was this time a little possessive, treating Louis like he was his property. Zayn looked at Louis and hummed. "Well, if he starts with Harry then he starts with me too..." he mumbled. It wasn't like Liam was fighting with Zayn. Pretty much he only hated Harry. But Zayn was always with Harry so they all fought together. Harry lied down only three skittles and groaned as he returned to their table. Zayn was laughing at both of them. "Gosh, guys, you just like to suck, don't you?" Zayn asked and Harry punched his arm. "Malik, you dickhead..."

Louis laughed and clapped his hands together. ''Yeaah I like Zayn'' he said and shook his head chuckling Zayn had the same humor as Louis. When Zayn got up because it was his turn. Louis looked at Harry and smiled. They never did this and it was diffrent for Louis. A good diffrent tho. Just going out and having fun. Louis liked it. Well Harry was there ofcourse he liked it. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out seeing he got a text from liam 'i'm going out tonight so i won't be home if you get back. My mom and dad are out I dunno and there's food in the fridge if that curly dick doesn't give you food :p' Louis chuckled quietly and read the text again. Not really wanting to pay attention to it because Zayn was screaming something

Harry squinted his eyes, looking at Louis. "Oh, you two..." he growled. But actually it was fun. Even if Zayn was winning. Maybe they will get out of this stupid dare later. Actually Harry didn't want Zayn to see him moaning or something. He was sure Zayn will keep this video to himself but still... It would be embarrassing. Then Zayn scored again, and again, and again and he and Niall had like billion points more that Harry and Louis. Harry pulled Louis on his lap, when it was Zayn's or Niall's turn again. "Sex tape, huh. You wanna have some kind of proof you had me as your lover?" he asked him. "Or is it your kink?" he added, grinning. They probably should have a talk like this. Maybe they could try something stupid so they could laugh about it later.

Louis covered his face with his hands embarrassed. He wasn't even supposed to say it. So now Harry was gonna make it worse and talk about it.... in public. This kind of conversation shouldn't be taken in a public space. Louis shrugged and looked at Harry not really knowing what to response. He shifted slightly in Harrys lap. Once again.Feeling awkwardly small in Harrys presence.

"C'mon, don't be shy!" he told him the same thing he told Niall before. "I wanna know!" he pouted. It was Niall's turn and Zayn was looking at both of them, smiling and acting like he wasn't listening but he was. "Aw, yesterday you weren't that shy..." he mumbled, raising an eyebrow at him and Zayn chuckled. "You two, you are disgusting" Zayn laughed. But Harry just winked at him and kissed Louis, just to make Zayn moan more about how he didn't sign up for gay poor porno in public. So Harry pulled out from a kiss. "I hope you babe, enjoy being naked in front of camera..." he mumbled before gently pushing him off his lap because it was his turn. "Is he your boyfriend or toy?" Zayn asked Harry, when Louis went to throw a ball. Harry frowned. "What?" he asked his friend, not really sure what he meant. "Don't embarrass him like that, you idiot..." Zayn said and shrugged.

Louis got 6 pins down and he came back to Harry grinning. He sat down and looked at Zayn ''your turn'' he smiled. He looked at Harry and wondered what they were talking about. He smiled at Harry and ruffled his curls. When Harry mentioned yesterday Louis really wanted to just drown in embaressness. Harry was contstantly teasing him and Louis never knew a good comeback. Mental note. Learn to use good comebacks.He chuckled and leaned his head on Harrys shoulder ''we're losing'' he mumbled quietly

"Yeah..." Harry mumbled and sipped some water from the bottle. "I guess we are gonna make this thing for Zayn. And it's your fault" Harry looked at Louis with dead serious face to see his reaction. He wasn't actually angry at him, maybe just surprised and shocked a little. But he will think about something to make it less embarrassing later. But for now he wanted to tease Louis a little. Actually he somewhere deep inside was pushing Louis away with that. He really didn't want to get hurt when he will have to leave. And he got addicted to him too quickly. But his normal self still wanted to cuddle and kiss Louis and stuff. So he just put his arm around his waist, rubbing his side softly.

Louis bit his lip and buried his face into his neck. ''I'm sorry it flopped out off my mouth'' he frowned and kissed Harrys cheek. He saw some girls a few tables away from them giving Louis death glares. But seriously like they needed to hold themselves back from coming up to him and kill him or something. Louis breathed uneasily not feeling comfortable with someone looking at him in so much disgust. He shivered and looked down trying to ignore the looks on the girls faces.

"It's okay, babe..." Harry mumbled, smiling at him. He saw these girls too. And well, those were Zayn's sister's friends. He saw them at that party he went to. He frowned, remembering this stupid photo of him kissing Waliyah. Well, Louis won't be happy about it, right? Maybe he should tell him? But like... Later. He wasn't used to things like that. And besides it was just accident, right? Right. "I drank too much water" he excused himself and got up to go to the restroom, leaving the boys. But when he disappeared behind the door, one of the girls got up and walked up to their table, faking a smile. "You are Louis, right? Harry's loverboy..." she said with high pitched voice.

Louis nodded slowly at the girl. He was just praying right now Harry would come back quickly. He never was really good with girls and this was not really helping him out. He looked at the girl again ''yeah..why?'' he asked confused. What did she want from him anyways.

The girl made typical duck face and totally ignored Zayns glare and his whispers that she should probably go away. He knew what she was planning on. But he wasn't sure if he can disturb them. Maybe Louis knew and he would make things even worse? "Well, you should now, Harry has a girlfriend. So please, fuck off him sweetie..." she smiled and took out her phone to show him the picture she made yesterday of Harry and Zayn's sister. It was a little blurred tho. "See?" she smiled, looking down at Louis and Zayn got up and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from Louis. Where the hell was Harry when he was needed?


	7. Chapter 7

Louis frowned looking at the picture. It was blur but it was definitly Harry and some random girl. Louis saw Zayn pulling the girl away. He was hurt ofcourse. Maybe Harry had a good explenation for this. Louis smile faded away with thoughts of Harry kissing a girl. He got up and smiled weakly at Zayn and Niall. ''thanks guys it was uhm very nice'' he sighed and looked down. He didn't really wanna show Zayn and Niall he actually really was sad. He wrinkled his nose. ''say bye to Harry from me will ya?'' he asked and when Zayn nodded slowly Louis grabbed his jacket. He placed some money on the table not wanting Harry to pay for everything. He sighed and walked outside pulling his phone out. He called Liam. Liam quickly picked up ''hey lou what's wrong?'' Louis looked at all the cars ''hey uhm i'm sorry for disturbing you but uhm could you please pick me up at the bowling?'' he asked. Louis heard Liam sigh. He knew. Ofcourse he knew Louis was sad about something Harry did. ''Sure be there as quick as I can'' he said and hung up. Louis putted his phone back into his pocket stuffing his hands into his pockets waiting for Liam.

Harry got out of the toilet and well... That was weird. "Where's Louis?" he asked his friend and he just shrugged. "Well. He... walked out, I guess?" he didn't know how to tell Harry. Harry frowned. If Louis walked out few minutes ago he had to be somewhere in near. He came with Harry in his car. Harry just walked out too, not really sure what happened. "Lou!" he called, when he saw his boyfriend between cars. He quickly run up to him, looking concerned. "Why did you leave? Everything's okay?" he asked, looking at him carefully. Maybe he was sick? Or wasn't feeling well? Or maybe Zayn told him something stupid?

Louis shook his head slowly and sighed. ''Maybe go back to your 'girlfriend' she'll make you happy...'' Louis felt like this was his fault. All of this. Harry kissed a girl maybe because Louis wasn't a good kisser. So it was Louis' fault. Liam drove very quickly to the bowling wanting to know what happend. ''Liams gonna pick me up so you don't have to worry about driving me back or something.'' Louis bit his lip and ran his hand trough his hair. Everything was so perfect and then that stupid girl needed to show him these pics of Harry and this girl Louis still didn't knew. He tried so hard not to cry because he didn't knew if it was over now or not. Louis wasn't good enough for Harry. And Harry had a girlfriend.Well that's what the girl told him.

Harry's eyes were now open wide, with slightly horror in them "What?" he chuckled. Girlfriend? What the fuck he was saying to him? First of all, Harry never had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. And he wasn't planning on having one. Except Louis. "Who told you bullshit like this, Lou?" he asked. His mouth was opened too, surprised look on his face. "Louis, listen to me. I don't have any girlfriend, seriously... Who told you that?" he asked again, wanting to know what the hell happened when he was out for just a few seconds. And then he remembered these girls. "Fuck. It's the photo, isn't it? She showed you it, that stupid bitch..." he babbled, pulling his hair slightly. "Can I explain myself?"

Liam drove up and honked. Louis looked at Harry tears brimming in his eyes ''maybe later'' he whispered and turned around getting in the car quickly. Liam didn't say anything he just drove away glaring at Harry. Louis fiddled with his fingers looking down at his lap. He hoped Liam wasn't gonna ask something. He looked out of the window at all the houses passing very quickly. That pic was taken yesterday? He didn't know. Maybe he didn't even wanted to know. He frowned and whiped the tear away that was slowly trailing down his cheek

Harry just stood there, watching Louis driving away with Liam. And he wasn't even mad. Or sad. More like... numb. It was hard to breathe and it hurt with every breath he took. And his hands were trembling. Did Louis just... left him? Like... for real? On the parking lot. Even if he promised to be there for Harry he just fucking left him. Harry didn't know how long he was standing there. He just couldn't think about single reason why he should move. It was an accident, one stupid photo. Like... photos could be easily photoshopped. Why didn't Louis trust him? Just a little, enough to let him explain this sick situation so they could laugh at it later. He jumped when he felt a pat on his shoulder. "Haz, mate, okay?" Zayn asked his worriedly and Harry looked at him, not really sure what to say. "I-I think... He left me" he mumbled quietly. "He just... drove away..." he looked again at the place where few moments ago was Liam's car. Zayn just smiled at him, trying to help him somehow. Well, Harry looked broken. Heartbroken. And a little scary with his numb eyes and quiet words and shaking body. Like he could fall apart right at this second. "C'mon, let me drive you to your house, Haz"

When Liam arrived at his house, Louis quickly got out of the car. He didn't know why but he believed the girl somehow. Why would she show him a picture off Harry kissing a girl if it wasn't real. Louis felt bad about all of this. He walked inside and got into the living room. He decided to text Harry because Louis couldn't just let this situation go without sayig he's sorry. 'I'm sorry can we talk about this later?' he pressed send and frowned turning the tv on. Liam plopped down next to him ''you okay?'' Louis shrugged. No he wasn't okay at all

Zayn drove Harry to his home, leaving his own car to Niall. He walked in with Harry just to discover he was home alone. again. So he followed him to his bedroom, where Harry just sat down on his bed, to fall on it second later. "If it wasn't your sister I would just say really bad things about her..." Harry moaned, finally being able to talk. But his chest still hurt. His phone buzzed in his in his pocket so he quickly took it out, hoping it'd be Louis. Like saying something 'i forgive you' or something. But he just wanted to talk. Harry sighed. 'It's not my gf, really. it's zayn's little sis and this pic is totally stupid accident' he pressed send and put his phone next to him. Zayn lied down next to Harry and looked at him. "You just fucking fell for this boy" he said. And that was a scary thought. "No. I just don't want him to be sad because of a stupid photo" Harry mumbled, staring at the ceiling. "Okaaaay..." Zayn said but grinned. Harry never was like that before and he never let things go this far. So it made Louis special. Really special. And then, Harry almost crying in the parking lot because of him... Yeah, he totally didn't fell for Louis.

Louis read the text and sighed 'Harry i'm not mad or anything.. i just- i don't wanna sleep alone again tonight' he pressed send quickly before he changed his mind. He frowned and looked at Liam ''Louis you're not going back to him aren't ya?'' Liam asked. Louis gasped ''yes I am. Just because of a dumb mistake I'm not leaving him. You don't actually get how much I care about him. I really like him Liam so stop being like that because it's not making sense.'' Louis prostested slightly glaring at Liam. He clutched his phone in his hands hoping Harry will agree with him.

Harry smiled. Well, Louis still didn't hate him and that was great. Like really great actually. It meant he liked Harry very very much and that made Harry feel better. Zayn noticed the change in Harry's face as he was reading text. "He's smart, right? He will forgive you no matter what" Zayn said and got up. "Gotta go..." he mumbled and left. Now Harry smiled again and he wasn't worrying about him anymore. 'Yeah, we have to make that sex tape xx' Harry quickly texted him back and put the phone on his stomach. Well, that was scary. The way he almost fell apart at that parking lot. Louis leaving him was so scary he couldn't move and that was definitely the worst thing that ever happened to him.

Louis grinned and blushed reading the text 'i'll come to yours? xx' he pressed send and got up from the couch. He patted Liams hair and walked upstairs grabbing a bag. If he was sleeping over at Harrys' he should bring his clothes and toothbrush right? He zipped the bag up and sat down on the bed. Louis wasn't really sure if everything was 100% clear. He was definitly going to ask what exactly happend. He looked at the ceiiling and looked at his phone. He should take a picture of Harry and put it as his background. Wow that sounded cheesy. Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes at himself

'okay. i'll be waiting. door's open x' Harry texted him back. they probably will wake up one day and everything will be stolen if they will keep having opened door. but it was better like that. They didn't have to open the door to every single person. If someone was their friend, they knew the door was open. Harry actually thought about this sex tape. Zayn didn't said what exactly it have to be. They could like... wear a masks and stuff. or even be fully dressed and just make out and tell him it's sex tape with parenting guiadiance. Zayn will be pissed but Harry won't have to worry that someone will get that and everybody will see this. People seeing him giving a blowjob to Louis was enough and he won't risk it again. Actually, he thought, he wouldn't mind if people saw him... But if they saw Louis... It would be horrible. For him and for Louis obviously. So yeah, they can make PG sex tape with masks on and have fun with it. And yeah, Harry knew the case with the picture wasn't ended yet. But he literally had nothing to hide since it was really just a stupid accident even if Zayn's sister wanted this. It wasn't even a real kiss! Harry lied down on his bed, waiting for Louis impatiently. 

Louis quickly got up from the bed after he read the text and walked downstairs ''i'm staying at Harrys bye'' he yelled after Liam. He opend the door and started walking. He couldn't wait to be 18 and finally have a car. He hated walking. Well no he didn't hate it he just didnt like it. After 10 minutes he arrived at Harrys house and he walked inside. He dropped his bag on the floor and kicked his shoes off. He quickly walked upstairs and bursted into Harrys room. ''SUPRISE'' he yelled and ran to Harrys bed. He layed ontop off Harry and grinned pecking his boyfriends nose. ''hey love'' he smiled ''I'm sorry for overreacting'' he said and wrinkled his nose slightly. 

Harry smiled and wrapped arms around Louis' little body and kissed his lips softly. "No, it's okay. You had every right to be mad at me" Harry frowned, remembering how bad it felt and how broken he was. But now he had Louis in his arms, feeling his little body and everything was way better. He realized how fucked up this situation was. And it was way too late to break up with Louis. He was addicted to him, he adored him and he couldn't imagine that there will be one day without him. It would be terrible. "I felt so bad, you have no idea... Zayn had to drive me home" Harry mumbled, staring into his blue eyes and smiling softly at him. He actually felt so comfortable around Louis. He could tell him basically everything when it came to emotions and that was... good. He wasn't really an open person. He always kept things to himself and that was hard sometimes. But now he had Louis to share with him all these little, stupid things. 

Louis frowned ''aww baby'' He mumbled and tightend his grip on Harry. He placed his head in the crook of Harrys neck and nuzzled his face into it. ''It's okay'' he whispered and closed his eyes gently. It was actually heartbreaking seeing Harry like that. On the parking lot he looked like he could sink down on his knees and cry. Louis absolutly wasn't good with Harry if he was sad. It just broke his heart seeing him with a sad expression on his face. But now Louis was there In Harrys arms. He bit his lip and breathed on Harrys neck ''why'd you kiss her?'' he mumbled quietly. He couldn't help it. He needed some explenation, he wasn't gonna get mad or something. He never really was mad at Harry. He couldn't get mad at him. Whatever Harry did Louis couldn't get mad. Just dissapointed or something. 

Harry sighed. "It was Waliyah, Zayn's sister, right? It was her birthday and she wanted to have photo with me, kissing her cheek. So naturally I said yes. But when the photo was being taken, she turned her head to me and it looks like I'm kissing her. Really, I didn't want this. And Zayn was there! He can tell you if you don't believe me. Besides I wouldn't kiss his sister in front of him. He would kill me" Harry babbled nervously. He wanted Louis to believe him. It wasn't his fault, it was Waliyah fault and everybody knew about it. "Listen, Lou... Please, don't believe any rumors, okay? Just... ask me and I'll tell you if it's true or not, I promise. Every photo can be photoshopped and stuff. Just don't leave me again" Harry mumbled with a grumpy face. Maybe it was pathetic, maybe HE was pathetic, but he didn't want to feel like that again. He wasn't good with dealing with feelings, especially these bad. That's why he always acted like some heartless jerk. 

Louis nodded and kissed harrys cheek. ''don't worry 'bout it'' Why wouldn't he believe Harry? Ofcourse Louis believed Harry. He licked his lips and smiled at Harry. ''I don't think I'll be able to leave you'' he blushed and kissed Harrys cheek again. He bit his lip and ruffled his hair softly. Louis couldn't just leave Harry. He cared to much. It was like he needed Harry to breath. Well it felt like it anyways. 

Harry sighed. "Well, you will have to some day" he mumbled. "Like... You have to come back to your home at some point" he explained and frowned. He was thinking about it all the time since Liam told him about it. Louis there, in his home and Harry here. They will have to break up, because long distance relationships sucked. Skype or anything can't replace hanging out together. And well, they could see eachother not really often. So they had to break up one day and Harry knew right now that it'll be the worst day in his whole life. Louis will leave him here and he couldn't blame him. But maybe if Louis wasn't little rebel, his parents wouldn't send him here and they would never meet and there will be less tears and aching hearts, right? But they met and Harry was happy about that, but he was just scared of this day that will come soon, too soon, and Louis will pack his things and leave. And Harry will be here, still. He couldn't remember what he was doing before he got to know Louis. And he will have to learn how to function without him again. And that was literally the most scary thought ever. 

Louis frowned and sighed. ''Well i-i can always ask my parents to move here'' he said. Louis never really tought off all those things. He will have to leave at some point. He didn't saw it coming too soon but he really didn't want to leave. Everything was perfect now and he just really hoped he could stay here forever. With Liam Harry Zayn and Niall and so many people he met here. He really liked it here. There was no place where he felt more comfortable then here. He blinked slowly and frowned. ''I really like it here I don't wanna leave'' he mumbled quietly. 

Harry's heart melted. Oh, yeah, his parents for sure will agree to move here, because their son had a boyfriend here, who happen to be well known troublemaker. Not a chance. "I know, Lou. I don't want you to leave too... But you know... It will happen anyway. We just have to figure something out" Harry smiled softly at him and kissed his head. "But I don't want to think about sad things now. Turn that frown upside down for me, okay?" he asked and smiled at him again. He just wanted to have a nice evening and night with Louis. They had enough of drama lately. "What do you want to do? We can watch a movie or something? Anything" Harry asked him, rubbing his back and enjoying Louis' warmth. He was quite cuddly, Harry knew that and it was so adorable. He looked like kid when he was like that and Harry just wanted to hold him and murmur sweet nothings into his ear. 

Louis sighed softly and nodded. ''I don't mind I just wanna be with you'' he whispered. He bit his lip and smiled softly ''sorry that sounded cheesy'' he blushed and chuckled quietly. Harry always made Louis feel very important and he absolutly loved it. It was like Harry had this kinda power that made Louis feel any emotion Harry wanted him to feel.

Harry wanted to spend nice evening with Louis. Actually Zayn helped him realize today, that he maybe have been treating Louis like his toy. And he wanted to change that. It wasn't like Louis was his sex toy or mascot. He was special for Harry and he wanted him to feel special. "So we can cuddle on the couch and watch tv. Des is working on something in his room so he won't bother us. And mom is seeing her friends so she'll be home late, drunk from wine" he laughed. His mom was having these meetings with her friends and she was always all giggly after that with blush on her cheeks from the wine. And when they had these meetings here, at their house, all these ladies were always squeaking over Harry and how of a handsome young lad he is. Which was embarrassing but Harry was happy that his mother is proud of him, even if he wasn't as good as he could be. "We can order pizza or something"

Louis nodded happily and grinned ''perfect'' he said and pecked Harrys nose again getting up from him. He crawled out of the bed. ''Cmon Styles'' he chuckled and he grabbed Harrys hand. Once again. He felt awfully little. He pulled Harry downstairs and looked up at him. ''i'll order pizza'' he mumbled quietly and licked his lips already pulling his phone out. 

Harry laughed. "Okay, Prince" he said and chuckled. He pulled Louis with himself on the sofa, pulling him on his lap and covered them both with fluffy blanket that was lying there. He wrapped arms around his waist and was watching him as he was ordering pizza, disturbing him by kissing his neck and stroking his sides. When Louis finally hung up he turned on TV. "I hope somewhere there is one movie worth watching" he mumbled, pressing buttons on the remote to change channels, looking for something to watch. He didn't want any weird animated movies for kids or things like High School Musical or something. So it took him a while when he found something that was acceptable. "Want something to drink? You know, i can get you drunk again. I love it how you act then" he teased him. Louis was getting brave when he was drunk and it was so cute. Well, it wasn't cute when he was blowing him while he was driving, it was damn good, but anyway, it was cute.

Louis blushed and shrugged ''i'm all yours give me whatever you have'' he said and grinned. He was confident when he was drunk and maybe Harry liked that? He still couldn't believe he gave Harry a blowjob in the car it was a bit off scary knowing he could've killed them. He stood up from Harrys lap and plopped down on the couch ''get me some drinks maid'' he grinned and winked. Teasing Harry was still one of Louis' favourite things to do. Just to see his reactions on what Louis said was amazing. He wiggled his eyebrows and slightly kicked Harrys tigh. ''Cmon i'm waiting'' he chuckled and covered his mouth. 

"I wanted to be sweet and you are treating me like I'm your slave!" Harry faked that he feels offended. "You are soooo ungrateful!" he added, before he leaned down and pushed Louis down and started tickling him. He was tickling him for a while, laughing at Louis' squeaks and giggles. Then he stopped, when they both were tired. "Remind me why I still didn't kick you out? You are so mean to me!" Harry mumbled. He didn't mind though. It was good. Banter like that was funny. He smacked Louis' thigh, probably leaving there a red mark from his hand and got up. "I'm gonna bring some beer" he mumbled before he left the living room and walked to kitchen. He grabbed 6 bottles from the fridge and got back to Louis, placing everything on the coffee table in front of the couch. He opened one and handed it to Louis, then opened one to himself. "Don't tell anyone I'm giving some underaged, ungrateful kid alcohol, okay?" he joked and winked at him sitting next to him. 

Louis grinned and watched Harry. Moments like these made Louis feel very comfrotable around Harry. He was 100% himself and it made Louis very happy. He looked down at his bottle beer and took a big gulp. He grinned and looked back at Harry. ''I'm gonna tell Liam'' He chuckled. Liam was overprotective and if He only knew Louis drank beer on his 16 he would've gone mad. The dislike on Harry will only grow. He couldn't really care tough. Liam didn't need to like Harry. Louis sometimes tought about if he loved Harry or not. Louis never really loved someone as in a relationship. Ofcourse he liked the girls or boys but with Harry everything was diffrent. He didn't need to act anything. He took another gulp and sighed leaning his head on Harrys shoulder ''and by the way i'm not ungrateful thanks for the beer'' he chuckled 

Harry laughed and sipped from his bottle. "Okay, you are not ungrateful. Just terrible" he poked his ribs with finger. But then he cuddled him closer. "You are staying for the night, right?" Harry asked just to be sure. Lately Louis was sleeping here more than in Liam's house but he just wanted to know. He loved sleeping with Louis. He could cuddle him and breathe in his smell and just feel him by his side which was really good. Harry was more relaxed when Louis was with him and he could rest better. "Anyway, what's up with Liam? Does he complain I'm stealing you from him all the time?" Harry asked and gulped from his bottle. 

Louis nodded and licked his lips ''if you have space in your bed i'd love to'' he smiled and winked. Did Liam complain? Louis frowned ''It's like he's waiting for something to happen. I think he really wants us to break up but not because he doesn't like you...there's something else going on i think but I really don't know what. Sometimes it just feels like he wants to see me sad. Do you know what he said earlier. Well I came home from the bowling and texted you, you know what happend, and then he said 'you're not going back to him aren't ya?' '' Louis babbled looking at Harry ''can u actually believe that'' he rolled his eyes remembering how serious the look on Liams face was. He sipped again from his bottle and cuddled into Harry. 

Harry nodded. He noticed what Liam was doing, his whole 'i'm breaking him so you can't' thing was stupid. Who could do something like that? But he didn't want Louis to think that way about Liam. He was his cousin and he should respect him. "You know... He just doesn’t like me, that's all" he mumbled instead and smiled at Louis. Liam wasn't all that innocent as he acted and everyone thought. Harry still remembered when he was bullying him and how cruel he was about that. But nobody seemed to notice. Probably because it was Liam, good boy from good family. And he had to be good. But he wasn't. "You can always call me when you are sad, remember" Harry assured him and kissed his head. By this time someone rang on the doorbell and Harry got up. "Pizza" he said smiling. 

Louis grinned and smacked Harrys bum ''go get it then i'm starving'' he bit his lip and sipped from his beer again. He sighed happily. What did he do to deserve this? Well he gave his teacher a blowjob that brought him here. But he really didn't know how it happend that they liked eachother. They weren't that alike but maybe that was why they got on so well. He smiled and waited for Harry to come back with the pizza. 

Harry shook his head and laughed. He left the room just to come back 2 minutes later with big pizza box. He put it on the table, next to the beer and sat on the couch. He opened it and took he first slice, biting it. "It's good" he mumbled with full mouth and smiled at Louis. He turned to telly, staring at it. What kind of movie it even was? he wasn't paying any attention to it and now he didn't know what was happening on the screen. "Because of you I don't know what's happening!" he pouted and took another bite of pizza. "God damn it, Lou, it's your fault. I wanted to watch it" he added, faking again that he was offended. "I guess, no sex for a week for you..." he mumbled with serious face. 

Louis chuckled and also took a slice ''a whole week? we'll see who suffers the most baby'' he said and raised his eyebrows. Harry and his humor Louis tought. ''god this smells good'' he stared at the pizza and took a bite. He glanced at The tv and frowned ''what is it even about'' he mumbled with his mouth full of pizza. ''Whats it called'' he continued speaking with his mouth full of food. He frowned and chewed. He took another bite and looked at harry ''it is really good'' Louis didn't really pay attention if he was speaking with his mouth full or not. He couldn't really care. 

Harry laughed. "It involves no touching youself and I know how you love it" Harry smirked and then took another bite of pizza. He laughed at Louis. He was talking with full mouth few minutes ago too but Louis babbling like that was funny. "God, you are disgusting. Close your mouth" Harry laughed. It was good that they were comfortable around each other. Well, comfortable enough to be just a little disgusting. Something like best friends. Harry sipped from his bottle and looked again at the screen where some woman was kissing a man. "Oh god, do they have to do these things in front of me?" Harry frowned with fake disgust. "They're ruining pizza for me!" he mumbled and took another slice. 

Louis nodded ''okay no sex'' he smiled and leaned closer '''what about making love?'' he whispered. He smirked and leaned back taking another bite. He finished his slice and grabbed his bottle sipping from it. ''If you think i'm disgusting look to the other side'' he laughed and grabbed another slice. He chuckled and bit his lip ''you're not disgust just make sure you don't get a boner there because i will not be able to fix that problem'' he smirked. He glanced at the tv and tilted his head slightly to the side looking at the screen. Oh well this was a full on make out session and it was kinda intresting. C'mon Louis was 16. Wich 16 year old boy doesn't like to watch make out sessions? 

Harry bit his lip. "Okay, quiet and slow making love..." he mumbled. They were always fast and pretty loud.They needed some change. Harry looked at Louis. "Since when do you enjoy looking at hetero couples?" he chuckled. Louis told him he was gay and now he was basically drooling while watching some couple almost dry humping. He should have checked if this movie was for adults or not. It looked llike some movie for people over 18 years old. So he covered Louis' eyes with both hands. "You are too young to watch that" he mumbled, watching at the tv. This movie was terrible. So terrible that it was actually funny. 

Louis swatted Harrys hands away and watched the tv ''i'm not enjoying this'' he scoffed trying to lie. He just didn't understand why you would kiss a girl like that. Girls just need to sit and be pretty. But now that dude was ruining her make up and all. He wrinkled his nose. He holded Harrys hands preventing them from covering Louis' face again. He blushed when he finally realised the 'quiet slow making love' but he wasn't gonna admit he heard it. 

"Yeah, I see how you are not enjoying this" Harry smirked and giggled when the woman moaned. "God, it's some kind of porn or what?" Harry said, looking at the screen. If it was some erotic movie then it was terrible because it totally wasn't turning him on. "Oh no! he's not gonna... is he? Oh jesus, don't take off her shirt!" Harry yelled at the screen but it was too late anyway. Harry sighed and looked back at Louis. "Don't watch it" he poked his cheek with finger, trying to distract him but Louis actually seemed so interested. And it was funny to watch how wide his eyes were. 

Louis frowned watching the tv. What the fuck was wrong with this man? Why the hell would you take off her shirt? It's not like she's that pretty. AND the boobs EWW the boobs. This was just a proof that Louis was 100% gay. He frowned and looked at Harry ''what the fuck is wrong with these people'' he asked and shook his head in disbelieve. He sighed and looked back at the tv. Now he was just really in shock the girl was well uhm Naked and the dude was pushing her against the wall and Louis covered his face with a pillow ''okay turn it off''

"Suddenly you don't want to watch it?" Harry laughed but turned the tv off. "Girls aren't that bad. Just more soft and they moan more" He smirked, looking at Louis. "Come here" he pulled Louis closer, cuddlling him to his chest. He rubbed his back and sighed. Louis was such a kid sometimes and it was exactly that time. But he didn't mind, he could take care of him and that was a nice feeling. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and sighed ''I can moan more if you want'' he frowned and buried his face into his chest not really knowing if that was supposed to be a joke or not. He inhaled deeply and grinned . He fisted Harrys shirt ''you smell nice'' he whispered. 

"Nah, no moans today" Harry grinned. "One more beer or are you done?" he asked with a smirk, knowing Louis couldn't drink much. And he didn't want to force him, he didn't need him to be drunk. When Louis was drunk he wasn't that innocent anymore and he was turning into a little whore actually. But Harry adored him to bits, drunk or sober, doesn't matter. 

Louis rolled his eyes and finished his beer ''nah i'm done'' he said and got up playfully hitting Harrys chest. ''I'm still stronger than you tough'' he said and grinned nodding. He smacked his ass and winked ''But this is not yours tonight" he laughed and walked to the hallway grabbing his bag. 

Harry shook his head. Right, stronger. "We will see" Harry mumbled to himself. He cleaned up a little bit and followed Louis. "You have a bag. Are you moving in and I don't know about it yet or what?" Harry joked, looking down at him. Actually it was good Louis thought about it, really. Harry was thinking about it too, but then he forgot. Louis sleeping here, needed like... clean shirt or something. 

''n-no i just uh m a clean shirt and stuff so i don't need to borrow your clothes.. not that i don't like wearing your clothes or something they're comfy and all i just don't want to take advantage of you'r- '' he frowned ''never mind?'' he sighed and looked up at Harry. 

Harry laughed at him. "Chill, baby" he mumbled, grinning. "You are adorabe when you are nervous" he added and took a step closer. He put a hand on Louis' hip and rubbed it slightly. "Wanna go upstairs?" he asked with low voice. 

Louis raised his eyebrows and blushed slightly. He nodded and grabbed Harrys hand from his waist ''you don't have to be nervous to be adorable'' he smiled and pulled the older boy upstairs. He pulled him into Harrys room and Louis dropped his bag on the floor. 

Harry smiled at Louis and winked. "So... Are you sleepy yet? Sing you a lullaby?" Harry joked. If Louis really wanted to keep his hands to himself then no problem, they can just go to sleep already.

Louis rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands around Harrys neck ''i'm not a kid'' he mumbled and stood on his tiptoes pecking Harrys lips softly. He played with the hair on the back of Harrys neck.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, you are" he teased him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist, pulling him closer and dragging him to his bed, where he fell on his back, with Louis on top of him. He kissed him softly and smiled. "I have an idea..." he mumbled, before pecking his lips again. Well, Louis and his little camera kink... Not that he wanted to take naughty pictures of him. "Get off me..." he mumbled, pushing Louis off him on the bed and stood up. He searched for a while in his desk and turned to Louis with a big grin, holding a camera. He turned it on. "Smileeee" he said, taking picture of Louis. 

Louis covered his face giggling slightly ''No'' he chuckled in his hands and pulled Harry on the bed again. He sat next to him and grabbed the camera. He holded it infront of them and pecked Harrys cheek while taking a picture. 

Harry made a face when Louis kissed his cheek and then laughed. "wanna see" he mumbled, taking the camera from Louis and staring at the little screen. "Oh, how cute..." he said with a cheeky smile. "C'mon, give me a proper kiss!" he pouted, holding the camera in his stretched hand and when Louis did, he took like 3 pics. "Oh, now it looks good" he said, smiling. Louis looked absolutely adorable and Harry happy. It was good. "Lie down then, head on the pillow" he ordered, getting up from the bed.

Louis bit his lip and shuffled laying down on the pillow. He smiled at Harry watching his every move. His eyes softend lightly thinking about how everything between them became so perfect and nice. He placed his hands on his stomach waiting for Harry to do something.

Harry put the camera on the night stand next to the bed and set it to take a few pictures with the self-timer. He made sure that everything will be okay and quickly jumped on the bed and then crawled on top of Louis, straddling his waist and kissed him. He was kissing him as long as the camera was taking photos, maybe a little longer. Well, kissing with Louis was his favourite thing so he wanted to do this. Then he pulled off from the kiss, still sitting on Louis' waist. "This will be good" he hummed and smiled. He reached out for the camera, stretching his arm and while still sitting on Louis, checked the photos. "Oh god, do you always make that face when I'm kissing you?" he asked with a chuckle, showing Louis one of the pics where he looked like he was melting in Harry's touch. 

Louis blushed and took the camera from Harry. Yeah he always looked like that when he was kissing him. Yeah he melted with every single touch he was giving him. No he wasn't gonna admit it just to stroke Harrys ego. He blushed furiously and snorted. ''No I don't'' He wiggled his hips lightly looking at Harrys face. ''smile love'' he said and giggled taking a picture off Harry. 

Harry chuckled. Well, he probably looked like this every time. Harry smiled, big grin on his face and showing almost all his teeth, squinting his eyes and his dimples showing. It wasn't serious face but who cares. Then he took the camera and shook his head, giggling. "I look like an idiot..." he mumbled and looked at Louis under him. Well, it was perfect place for Louis to be, in his bed, his hair all over the pillow and blushed cheeks. "You look cute, adorable and sweet, babycakes..." Harry started babbling, to make Louis blush even more. "And your eyes are so blue, like ocean and fuck, you are so hot, I can't even think too much about you without having a boner almost right away" he murmured and then quickly took picture of Louis. Then he looked at it. "Oh, guess who have new background picture for his phone..." he cooed, staring at the camera. Louis looked absolutely great there, sexy but cute and innocent. 

Louis groaned covering his face ''it's not fair'' he grumbled. He grabbed the camera from Harry and placed it on the nightstand. He grabbed Harrys colar and pulled him down smashing his lip against Harrys. He smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth burshing his tongue on his underlip. When Harry opened his mouth slightly,Louis explored his mouth with his tongue while the pictures where taken. He pushed Harry back and grabbed the camera. He grinned proudly watching them. Harry looks kinda flusterd and all and it's kinda funny. 

Harry surprised, moaned softly into Louis' lips when he kissed him like that. So no wonder that he had weird face. "Okay, we are even now..." he said, looking over to see the photos. On the photos he could see how they looked like together. Always touching and making weird /loving/ faces and pulling each other closer even if they were already close. "That's hot" he added. "I'm gonna put these on facebook" he said with a big grin. Liam will be pissed, probably. His little cousin lying under his rival on his bed, kissing him all naughty, with tongues and all that stuff. 

Louis blushed furiously ''wait i want one more'' he said. He turned them around so Louis was ontop and he grinned looking down at Harry. He placed the camera back on the nightstand and cuddled into Harry. He nuzzeld his face into his neck and flutterd his eyelids closed enjoying the moment. He wrapped his arms around Harry and cuddled even closer while the camera was taking pictures. 

Harry smiled softly and burried his nose in Louis' soft hair, not minding little cuddles at all. Besides feeling Louis' weight on his body was really nice feeling. He could hold him in his arms and protect him from all the world's bad things. He kissed top of his head, closing his eyes too. Louis, compared to his body was really small. His chest was way smaller and his shoulders weren't that wide and it was really visible when they were like this. "You are a cuddle whore, Loueh" Harry murmured with a chuckle, when he heard that camera stopped taking photos.

''cuddle whore seriously?'' Louis laughed and got up from Harry grabbing the camera. He grinned and looked at the pictures. ''Liams gonna hate these'' he said and chuckled quietly. He handed the camera to Harry and sat down on his bed. Harry was gonna put those on facebook and it made Louis feel important. Like Harry was proud of having Louis as his boyfriend just like Louis was proud of having Harry as his boyfriend. It all sounded weird and stupid but Louis didn't mind a bit. 

"Fuck Liam" Harry mumbled, looking at photos. "Not literally, of course!" he added once he realized what he just said and winked at Louis. He got up and took his laptop from the desk and got back to his bed with it. He turned it on and put the memory card from the camera in there. He copied the photos of them and made a folder for it on his desktop. He added a few of them to facebook and logged off, handing Louis his laptop. "C'mon, add me to your friends, I want to do this whole stupid thing with relationships and tagging photos" he mumbled, making a funny face. He never was this kind of guy who paid attention to these facebook things. He was just logging on there from time to time, but seeing all these stupid statuses and photos with duck faces were making him sick. But well, now he wanted to show off Louis to his friends and there was no better way than adding photos on facebook and changing his relationship status. 

Louis grinned and logged himself in. He added Harry to his friends and looked at the pictures smiling. He leaned his head on Harrys shoulder. ''Aren't we cute'' he chuckled and liked all the pictures. He sighed happily and changed his relationship status. He handed the laptop back to Harry after he logged himself out again. ''what do you think your friends will say?'' he asked. 

Harry logged in again, accepting Louis' friends request and tagged all the photos. He chose few these sweet and few these where Harry was on top of Louis and few with Louis cuddling into him. "Well, I don't know... They'll be surprised, I guess..." Harry mumbled, looking at these photos and similing a little. Then he closed the laptop and put in on the night stand, next to the camera. "I don't care really. I just wanted to tell the world how awesome you actually are" he said cheesy and smiled at Louis, pecking his cheek. "I can imagine that Liam won't be happy seeing them so no likes from him, i think..." Harry laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis laughed and smiled at Harry ''Liam needs to accept it anyways. when did you lose your virginity with a boy?'' Louis asked randomly not knowing why that question slipped out of his mouth .He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He glanced at Harry curiously wanting to know 

Harry looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Um... You mean like... The same way you lost it with me?" he asked. "Or just me fucking some boy for the first time?" there was kind of difference between topping and bottoming. At least for Harry. 

''both'' Louis answerd curiously. He wondered if someone actually fucked Harry.

"um" Harry chuckled nervously, trying to remember. "Well, I think I was like... 15 when I met this cute boy and I don't even remember his name. Anyway, he was charming and flirting with me so I thought it won't be that bad. So... I fucked him. But well, it was terrible by the way" he laughed, remembering this situation. They both didn't know exactly what to do so it was just poor attempt, not really sex. "And you can say... I'm still a virgin" he mumbled. It was always him, fucking other people. With girls there was no other way. And boys were always just begging him to touch them so he never had the opportunity to be on the bottom. And he wasn't sure if he wanted it. It was kind of weird and Louis was always saying he’s sore and Harry really didn't want to be sore THERE. Besides he didn't trust anyone enough to let them fuck him. And what if he won't like it? AND what if it really hurts and he will embarrass himself in front of someone? There were many questions and he just wasn't sure if it's good for him. 

Louis chuckled ''well do you want to bottom?'' he asked curiously. This was improtant. As a couple you needed to talk about these things. He didn't wanted Harry to feel bad or something. He bit his lip and looked at Harry. Did he mind he never bottomed or? 

"Uh... I don't know..." he mumbled. "It's kind of scary" he chuckled nervously. He didn't want to seem like he's really scared. But he was. And well, he knew Louis will ask these questions, sooner or later. "So... You want to... top?" he asked him. Well, Louis probably wanted to try. Who wouldn't like to try. And Harry really didn't want to disappoint him. But he was scared he will disappoint him when he will start crying like a little girl in the middle of the whole thing. 

Louis shrugged ''maybe later i'm enjoying what's happenin now'' he smiled and layed down on the bed. ''Anyways'' he chuckled and looked at the ceiling ''When is the big game?'' he asked curiously 

Harry sighed. Well, what a relief. "I like it like that too" he winked at him. "Hmm... In 3 weeks" Harry said, remembering the date. "Who will you be supporting? Me or Liam?" he asked cheekily. He didn't actually want Louis to choose between them. It wouldn't be fair. Liam was his cousin and he should support his family. But then Harry was his boyfriend and he needed some good vibes from him. "I hope we win this time" he mumbled and lied down too, right next to Louis. He really wanted to win. It was always Liam team who was better. And Harry's team was always just one step behind them. But now they got Niall and he was really good and one other new player and he hoped they will win. "And if we loose you will have to cheer me up" he winked at him. 

Louis smiled and turned looking at Harry. ''i'll support for the team that's losing on the moment'' he chuckled. He didn't really wanna choose. He was not letting any of them down. But secretly he'll support more for Harry than for Liam. Because Liam was always the perfect guy in the family and it would make Louis feel better about himself seeing him lose. It may sound cruel but it wasn't. ''You're good in shape tho'' he said remembering the practise 

Harry chuckled. "You know... I'm working out quite regularly lately... With my private... trainer" he murmured, moving closer to Louis, finally rolling on top of him. The truth was, he missed one practice already and his coach was probably pissed at him. But he needed some sleep and Louis more than practice. "And I think I need some more working out right now..." he mumbled, kissing Louis deeply, rubbing his sides. 

Louis kissed back and placed his hands on Harrys cheeks pulling him closer. He tried not to get pulled to much because he remembered Harry saying 'no sex for you tonight' 

Harry sighed into Louis' mouth. Oh, he remembered what he said and he actually was regretting it but he hoped Louis will change his mind. He moved his hips slightly just softly grinding against Louis. "i know what i said" he sighed finally, pulling out from the kiss. "but maybe... no sex but making love?" he grinned at Louis. It wasn't like he was some sex addict. It was just because Louis was so hot and he was teasing him earlier with this stupid spanking thing. So basically it was Louis' fault. 

Louis stared up at Harry and nodded quickly ''make love to me'' he whispered and bit his lip. He leaned up again kissed Harry pulling him closer.

Harry grinned and kissed him deeply again, with passion. "you have to be quiet. Des is downstairs" he reminded him before he got up from the bed to lock the door with the key. Then he came back to Louis and lied next to him. He kissed him again leaning down. His hand slipped under his shirt, slowly rubbing his skin and then he moved it a little higher and rubbed his nipple. They had plenty of time so they can play with each other. Harry put his leg on Louis' hips and started gently massaging his crotch with his knee, while exploring his mouth. 

Louis moaned quietly into Harrys mouth. It was too much already. To much but not enough. He looked down at Harrys knee and bit slightly in Harrys lip. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it in Harrys neck. He ran it down his chest slowly pressing slightly 

Harry was kissing him to keep him quiet while he continued on pressing his knee gently to Louis' crotch. And then he moved with his kisses on Louis' jaw, pecking slowly his hot skin and licking it. He bit his ear slightly, moving on top of him. He needed some friction down there too. So he joined their hips together, grinding against Louis softly, just to make it better. He grabbed Louis' shirt and pulled it up. "God, you are so beautiful" he whispered, looking down at him. Louis had flushed cheeks and his eyes were sparkling and his skin was so soft and tanned. He was perfect like that, lying under Harry. 

Louis smiled and bit his lip looking up at Harry. He slowly removed his hands and pulled on Harry's shirt. He lifted the hem off it and explored his stomach. He softly ran his fingertips over the exposed skin. ''so soft'' he mumbled quietly and lifted the shirt more. He pulled it over Harry's shoulders sitting a little bit up. He placed his hand on Harry's lowerback and layed back down tossing the shirt aside. He grinned and ran his fingerstips over his chest softly.

Harry smiled at him and let him take his shirt off, then doing the same with Louis' shirt. Then he leaned down again, kissing his neck, then collarbones, moving lower to his chest, pressing little wet kisses on his skin. He looked up at him and licked over his left nipple, before slowly sucking on it, doing the same with the other one. Then he moved lower to his stomach, kissing it because he loved Louis' tummy so much. He made there few hickeys and then licked over sensitive skin, before he came back up to kissing Louis' mouth and slowly grinding against his hips. It was right moment to say something like I love you. But Harry holded it back. He didn't really know if he loved Louis because he simply never been in love. Ever. And he didn't want to say things that could mean nothing. 

Louis closed his eyes softly during the whole thing. Just feeling Harrys touch and his lips on his skin was perfect. He bit his lip and moaned softly. He didn't open his eyes but he felt the heat of Harrys mouth on his lips again. He kissed back and placed his hand in Harrys neck softly carresing it with his thumb. He arched his back slightly and dropped it back on the matress feeling to weak to do something. Harry had all control over Louis body and it drove Louis crazy. He sighed softly and slowly traced his tongue over Harrys underlip begging for entrace. 

Harry willingly parted his lips so Louis could slip his tongue inside so he could brush his tongue over Louis'. Harry slipped his hand down Louis' body into his pants, grabbing Louis' erection and massaging it through the fabric of his boxers. He moaned softly feeling him in his hand. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at him with dark, now, eyes and smirked. "Uh, someone's enjoying our make out session" he mumbled, still massaging him. Harry liked being in control, obviously. Louis could feel it everytime they had sex. Or even when they were doing other things too. 

Louis choked slightly on his spit and blushed. He bit his lip and nodded. He rolled his eyes back moaning softly. ''your hands for gods sake'' he mumbled and quickly pushed Harry back to him. He directly opend his mouth pushing his tongue inside of Harrys mouth. He smiled into the kiss and explored every inch off Harrys mouth. Harrys hand was massaging him down there and Louis was already full off arousal because of it. He didn't move his hips. He wasn't gonna be eager now. It was making love so no desperate sex. He just took everything Harry was giving him. 

Harry smiled, kissing Louis back. He could already tell that their lips will be swollen after that. But who cares? Definitely not Harry. He just squeezed Louis a little harder now and pulled out of the kiss, smirking at him again. He took out his hand from Louis' pants and sat down on his thighs. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped, before he got up for a while, slowly taking Louis' jeans off, looking all the time at his face. Then he raised his eyebrow and licked his lips sensually, before he slowly unzipped his own jeans and started sliding them down. Then he got back to Louis and smiled at him. "You need to give me a lap dance one day, baby" he whispered into his ear, before making his way down Louis' body with wet kisses. 

Louis whimpered and nodded slowly looking down at Harry. He bit his lip tightly and placed his hand into Harrys hair slowly running his fingers trough his curls. ''you should strip for me one day'' he mumbled quietly. He blinked slowly and licked his lips. He trailled his chest with his fingertips everywhere where Harry left wet kisses. He smiled and bit his lip harder looking down at Harry. ''you're so good at this '' he whispered softly. This was definitly stroking Harrys ego. But Louis didn't mind. He was right after all 

Harry smiled and looked up at him. "You know what else I'm good at?" he smirked, before he pulled Louis' boxers down. He looked at his erection with lust and then back at Louis' face. Then he grabbed it with his hand and licked all his length up and back down, covering it with his saliva, before he pumped it few times. Then he licked over the pink head and sucked on it hard, his cheeks hollowed. He started massaging Louis' balls, still sucking on him and with the other hand he was stroking Louis' thigh. 

Harry reached out to Louis' lips, pushing two fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet. Not that he didn't like him talking or moaning.He loved that and it was driving him crazy and also it was stroking his ego, because he knew he's the reason of what Louis was feeling at this moment. But Des down there probably didn't want to know what his step-son is doing with his mouth to his boyfriend. Besides sucking on fingers was damn hot. Harry kept bobbing his head up and down, basically deepthroating Louis. He didn't know how but he just learnt it right now. Probably because he wanted it so bad so it was good motivation to stop gagging.

Louis felt Harrys finger push in his mouth and he licked over them closing his mouth around them. Louis was being to loud. Well it was Harry's fault tho. He sucked slightly on the 2 long fingers that were in his mouth. He moaned but the noice was muffled because of Harrys fingers. He sucked harder on Harrys fingers evertime Harry went down. Louis needed to prevent himself from shaking because off all the arousal. He felt his stomach warm up and shifted slightly trying to let Harry know he was close. 

Harry could actually feel that Louis' was close. He learnt so much about him already. He was now sucking on him harder, pushing himself down on him. And well, they were both covered in Harry's saliva now but Harry couldn't care less. He just wanted Louis to cum down his throat and make him shiver and feel his whole body tense. It was something he needed. He was painfully hard now too. But first Louis, right. he wanted him to be relaxed and enjoy this as much as he could. So he squeezed his thigh to let him know it's okay and kept licking him and sucking, waiting for him to come. He was still keeping his fingers in his mouth because he knew how vocal Louis can be. 

Louis squeezzed his eyes shut tightly and moaned loudly around Harrys fingers and his whole body shook viontly.He felt his tip hit the back of Harrys throath. He came and moaned louder than before trying to keep it down. He removed his hand from Harrys hair and whiped his forehead panting hard. He sucked one last time on his fingers and pulled them out of his mouth. He holded Harrys hand weakly and kissed the fingers softly dropping it down on his chest. He was still panting and looked down at Harry

Harry swallowed Louis' cum humming and then got up and smiled, wiping his mouth. He crawled back up at Louis and kissed him so he could taste himself on Harry's tongue. "You taste good" he mumbled before he kissed him again, rubbing his stomach gently. Then he kissed his jaw few times and looked back at his face. "Ready for more?" he asked him with a smirk.

Louis whimpered again and reached for Harry's crotch. He gently squeezed looking at Harrys face. ''first gonna make u cum so we're even'' he said simply and turned them around. He sat on Harrys crotch his with his bum slightly grinding into him. He whiped his own forhead again and smiled at Harry.

Harry bucked his hips up, closing his eyes. "You look hot like that, you know?" he managed to say, before hard breaths he was taking. Because his cock was almost crying for some attention when he was blowing Louis and now it got its attention and it felt so good, it almost hurt. Harry pulled Louis to the quick kiss and put hands on his hips, squeezing them gently. He tilted his head back and held on headboard behind him with one hand.

Louis rolled his hips into Harrys slowly making sure he pressed down hard enough. He bit his lip and did the same thing several times. He slowly scooted on Harry tighs and looked down at Harrys zipper. ''want me to take it off babe?'' he smirked looking at Harry.

Harry bit his lip to not moan and nodded. "Yes, please" he said nicely, trying to sound usual. Well, it was quite hard as Louis was right in front of him, naked and perfect and few minutes ago he was sucking on him which made his voice more husky than always. And he was so turned on so his voice was actually deeper. It wasn't difficult when Harry enjoyed something like that. His eyes were always darker and his voice more raw. That's why he hated it sometimes. but with Louis he didn't care, he wanted him to know what he's doing to him.

Louis nodded and unbuttoned his jeans and slowly took it off. He dropped it next to the bed and smiled scooting back up so his bum was on Harrys crotch again. He bit his lip harshly and rolled his hips into Harrys again. He grinded harshly feeling Harrys erection pressing against his bum. He moaned softly and leaned over to Harrys ear. He kissed his cheek and whispered ''so hard''

"God, yes" Harry breathed, feeling the nice friction. "Hard for you, actually" he added slowly, enjoying the feeling. He bucked his hips up, wanting more of this sweet pressure. His dick was already throbbing. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, pressing him harder down. He just needed him so bad. "Don't stop" he mumbled, bucking his hips up again and again, breathing heavily.

''wait babe gonna make it better'' he whispered and scooted off Harrys lap again pulling his boxers down quickly. He quickly sat down on Harrys crotch again grinding harder than before. He grinned seeing Harry like this. All messed up for Louis. Only for Louis. He grinded harder wanting to do his best for Harry. He got to thank all off this to his big bum grinding on Harry tho

Harry panted when the cold air hit his exposed skin. But then Louis continued on grinding on him and he could feel his perfect bum so close and god, that was all he needed. He was bucking his hip up, biting his lip to hold back any sounds. he grabbed Louis' thigh, squeezing it as he was getting closer and closer. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he was ready. But fuck, it was Louis and he was driving him crazy. "C-Close" Harry whimpered, fisting the sheet, with the other hand still on louis' thigh. He could feel this warm feeling in his lower belly and that his cock was already leaking with precome, making them both a little wet.

''Come baby..'' Louis whispered and grinded harder slowly running his hand down Harrys chest. Harry was so pretty like this panting and shifting underneath Louis. It made Louis feel powerfull in some way. He grinded one more time a little to hard for his own good. He couldn't hold back his moan and bit his lip trying to prevent the sound.

Harry didn't need anything more than Louis' moan to come. His back arched and he tightened grip on Louis' thigh, desperately needing to hold something. He came hard in between them, gasping for air. "Fucking hell..." he breathed, trying to catch a breath as he lied down on bed flat. His eyes were closed as he was trying to calm down after his orgasm. His body was still a little shivering and his muscles were still tensed but he felt like he was in heaven anyway. Even with some curls sticking to his forehead and chest a little wet from sweat. It was all feeling good and right in that moment.

Louis softly placed a kiss on Harrys lips and smiled proudly. He shifted his hand inbetween them and whiped some cum on his fingertips. ''open your eyes'' he whispered to Harry. And when Harry did Louis slowly putted his fingers in his mouth sucking Harrys cum off his fingers. ''mhh'' he hummed and pulled his fingers out of his mouth slowly ''you taste good too''

"You are disgusting" Harry teased him joking but was watching Louis with lust in his eyes all the time. "Come here" he grabbed back of Louis' neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He wanted to taste himself too. He pushed his tongue between Louis' lips and licked his tongue, humming quietly before he pulled out of the kiss. "Okay, that was nice foreplay" Harry said like it was nothing. He checked Louis out, up and down, before he locked their eyes again. He slipped his hand down, from Louis' chest and back up, before he rolled over so now Louis was lying on the bed again. "Ready for more?" he asked him, smirking. Then he started kissing his neck.

Louis hummed and smiled ''ready for more'' he answered and bit his lip. He lifted his head slightly giving Harry more acces. His breath hitched and he sucked in a breath.

Harry chuckled and rolled out of bed, sitting at the end of it and opened a drawer of the night stand. He took out few condoms and lube of it and hummed happily, turning to Louis. "Okay, don't laugh, it's strawberry but i like it" he said, pointing at the little bottle in his hand. He opened the bottle and put some on his finger and then licked it off. He grinned at Louis and leaned down to kiss him so he could taste it too, but from Harry's lips. So the kiss was actually... strawberry. "You like it?" he asked. He could actually remember when he bought it and well, it was always nice to touch himself with some lube, right. More smooth. And that's how he found out that strawberry was actually good.

Louis laughed and clapped his hands. He licked his lips and chuckled ''it's nice''. He giggled at Harry being all proud over his strawberry lube. He licked his lips again tasting the lube. He bit his lip and rolled his eyes ''you're adorable i wouldn't be suprised if you ate it at night when you're hungry and to lazy to go downstairs '' he laughed and turned his face into the pillows embaraced.

Harry laughed. "You are silly!" he said, still chuckling. But then he kissed him again, making it all more serious. By just thinking about what they will be doing in a while, he was already half hard. "God, you drive me crazy" he breathed. "Turn around princess..." he mumbled and when Louis did, he sat down on his thighs. He grabbed the tube of lube again and made few dots of it down on Louis spine, before he put it next to his leg. "Relax" he ordered softly. He put his large hands on Louis' shoulder blades and started massaging his shoulders for a while, before he leaned down and pressed little kiss on his spine, right there where the lube was. he licked his skin and started massaging a little bit lower, doing the same over and over, going further down. "You have dimples in your back!" he said, pressing the little dimples at the bottom of Louis' spine. He haven't noticed them before. probably because Louis was always on his back.

Louis closed his eyes and smiled softly laying his head down on the pillow. He felt Harrys lips softly on his skin and he shivered slightly. He hummed softly and nodded against the pillow. ''i do'' he was kinda proud of those dimples tho. Alot off people noticed them when they went out swimming or something. He bit his lip and breathed softly enjoying what Harry was doing.

"Don't take it personally, I absolutely love your front, but your back is totally awesome" Harry chuckled, pressing few times more his thumbs to Louis' dimples. Well, now they both had dimples, Harry in his cheeks and Louis in his back. Harry put some more lube on Louis lower back, massaging it over his skin and bum. He started pressing little kisses to his back again, trying to distract him from what he will be doing right now. He slowly pressed his finger to Louis' entrance, massaging it for a while, before he pushed it in. He hated this part a little, it didn't seem like anything nice for Louis, no matter how hard he tired to be gentle.

Louis frowned and pressed his face into the pillow squeezing his eyes shut. He bit his lip harshly feeling the burning feeling again. He breathed out ''fuck'' and whimpered softly.

"Aw... Sorry baby" Harry murmured softly into his ear, rubbing his side softly, trying to help him relax a little. He pulled his finger out and pushed in again, kissing Louis' back, moving his finger inside him slowly. He wasn't really thinking about this before. He hated these boys who were almost crying when he wasn't gently with them. But he didn't want to hurt Louis, at least not now. Their first time together was terrible for Louis, he knew it then but he didn't care then. It was just sex. But now he wanted to make it all nice for him. After a while he decided to add second finger, trying to be as gentle as he could, brushing over Louis' prostate sometimes to make it better for him. "You are doing good, Lou..."

Louis moaned and nodded '' 's good'' he mumbled softly. He swallowed and bit his lip feeling how the pain slowly turned into pleasure. He sighed relieved and took a deep breath. Harry was being all gentle and nice to him. Once again it made Louis feel loved and wanted. He breathed trough his nose and layed down softly enjoying everything Harry was giving him. He moaned deeply when Harry brushed his porstate and he threw his head slightly back.

Harry smiled and added third finger, pushing in and out with steady rhythm, stretching Louis. Well, he was better now than before. He could relax around his fingers more easily and that was good for both of them. He kept on pushing deep into him, hitting his sweet spot sometimes and massaging his back with the other hand to make it more gentle and nice. Louis' little sounds were turning him on and he was now rock hard again. So he just gave it few strokes and came back to rubbing Louis' back up and down, waiting for him to be ready. Anyway, no rush, they had all night.

Louis let out little huffs everytime Harry pushed in. He bit his lip harshly trying to keep the sounds down. Des was downstairs and he didn't really wanted Harry's step-dad to know what Harry could do to his boyfriend. Louis didn't move he didn't wanted this to be desperate or rushed. He bit the inside off his cheek and frowned pressing his lips on eachother trying to be quiet.

Well, Harry didn't want this to be rushed too. That was the whole plan. It already took them more time than usual, even if they were only like halfway through it. And Harry wasn't complaining. He loved it rough and fast, with all these things like in his fantasy. But sometimes it wasn't right. Louis wasn't meant to be his toy. He needed some respect and love and all these things that Harry was trying to give him now, but not with words. Besides he had good view from here, right on Louis' back with these two cute dimples and his perfect bum and his tanned skin. So he gave his dick few strokes again and continued on prepping Louis with his fingers deep inside him. He was trying to get the good angle though, to hit Louis' prostate because he was making these little noises then and that was so damn hot.

Louis moaned when Harry hitted his prostrate again. ''sorry'' he whimpered patheticly not knowing how to keep his noise down. He pressed his face into his pillow and breathing heavily. He whiped his sweat away again and tried to keep himself calm. He choked slightly and bit his lip. He whined softly and opend his eyes looking behind him. Harry was stroking himself and that only drove Louis more crazy.He whined again ''you're so pretty'' he whispered and layed his head aside so he could watch Harry intensly.

"I'm basically masturbating while looking at you. That's not pretty, Lou!" Harry chuckled and leaned down to press sweet kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth. "You look so hot babe" he murmured, before kissing him again. Louis' really looked hot like that. exposed. And his cheeks slightly blushed and his eyes a little hazy from the pleasure. His hair was a cute mess, totally sex hair and his lips swollen from their heated make out session earlier. He was definition of sex right now for Harry. And his cheekbones and long eyelashes were so ridiculously perfect. And then he was looking at Harry with this glare, basicaly screaming how much he adored him. So who could blame Harry for wanting him so bad in his life? He added some more lube to his fingers to make it all more smooth.

Louis rolled his eyes back and moaned. ''god this is so good'' he mumbled and spread his legs more. ''you're always pretty'' he choked out and moaned again. He licked his lips and frowned ''imma cum if you keep continuing like this'' he whimpered and looked at both of Harrys hands. His mouth slightly open almost drooling at the sight. He swallowed tickly and kept staring at the movements his hands were making.

"Stop staring!" Harry chuckled, blushing. "You are making me shy, god..." he mumbled, but he couldn't really keep his hands away at this point. He was too far with this and it was too late. But anyway, stroking himself in front of Louis was somehow embarrassing. Probably because he never done anything like that in his whole life. Harry leaned down again, to kiss Louis and make him shut up and so he could stop staring at him. He pulled out his fingers from him before he pushed only two into him and now was pushing them into him slightly faster, aiming for his prostate all the time. "C'mon baby..." he mumbled quietly, working with his hands and kissing him sometimes so he would keep quiet. Well, at least more quiet, not at all. It was impossible with him. He would had to cover his mouth with his hand or something.

Louis let out little whining noises everytime Harry pushed in. He frowned and moaned softly. ''im g- gonna '' he didn't even finish his sentence and moaned putting his hand on his mouth quickly. He rolled his eyes back and pushed himself down on Harrys fingers arching his back slightly. He felt his cum hit his stomach and he whimpered slightly feeling to hot liqued trickling down his stomach. He smiled and glanced at Harry. 

Harry bit his lip. Seeing Louis while he had orgasm was one of the best views ever. He had this sexy expression on his face and that was the most beautiful Louis he has ever seen. And knowing that Harry's the reason why Louis felt like that drove him crazy. He squeezed his cock a little more at this view, but he didn't cum. God, he didn't want to cum like that, palming himself. He was embarrassed enough already. He smiled down at Louis and leaned down to kiss him deeply. And then he pulled from the kiss and moved lower, licking Louis' cum from his stomach until he was practically clean and he fell on the bed right next to him, looking at Louis with awe. "You have no idea how beautiful you are..." he whispered, looking into his eyes. He just couldn't help this warm feeling in his stomach and chest every time he was looking at Louis. He just wanted close him in his arms and never let him go. 

Louis' cheeks were red and his lips were swollen from kissing and all. He smiled softly and looked at Harry. ''y-you're still hard...w-want me to ride y-you'' he asked panting slightly. Well that was normal he just had one of the best orgasms ever. He licked his lips and turned to Harry. He slowly leaned closer and kissed him softly breathing into his mouth. He ran his fingertips slightly over Harrys neck running down his chest.

Harry nodded. God, yes, he wanted him. Louis looked so good riding him last time. And he was all stretched now and relaxed and wet from all the lube... "you are amazing" Harry mumbled into his mouth, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He loved Louis' taste. It was something sweet and good and he just wanted to kiss him all the time. He was so innocent but then Harry remembered that he just seems so innocent and he could't stop that smirk on his face. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist pulling him on top of him. 

Louis shivered slightly and grabbed Harrys dick biting his lip. He frowned and placed it on his entrace. ''you- ready?'' he asked licking his lips. He was kinda nervous because he wanted to do good for Harry and not some sloppy riding. He wanted to make Harry feel good and proud about his boyfriend. He looked at Harry and tilted his head slightly. 

Harry nodded but then he remembered he didn't have condom on and well, they already were kind of sharing things but still... Maybe Louis didn't want it like that. He could understand. He couldn't get pregnant though but probably being all wet down there from cum wasn't the best feeling ever. Probably uncomfortable. "Wait, I don't have a rubber on..." he mumbled reaching out for some condoms he left on the side of the bed, grabbing one and tearing the wrapper apart with his teeth. "Could you...?" he smirked, handing it to Louis. 

Louis blushed and nodded. He scooted back slightly and sat down on Harrys tighs. He smiled and took the condom from Harry. He looked at Harry and winked putting it in his mouth. He scooted back a little more and leaned down wrapping his mouth around Harrys dick. He rolled the condom down and took his dick out of his mouth again. He pecked the tip and adjusted the condom slightly. He 'accidenlty' rolled his hips into Harrys while placing himself above him again. 

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Tell me how did you learn that??" he asked. Okay, anybody never have done this to him before. And okay, he saw these things but damn... It was Louis and he could do that and that was sooooo hot. Seriously. How? He was just a little shocked. Little fucking tease... He grinned at him and pulled him to the kiss, biting his lips slightly. "I know I told you that but you are really amazing" he mumbled, putting his hands on Louis' thighs, not wanting to push him or anything. 

Louis blushed and kissed Harry closing his eyes. ''porn'' he mumbled against his mouth and pulled back. He took a deep breath and placed Harrys dick on his entrace again. He moaned already and pressed his lips together remembering he needed to be quiet. He holded his breath and slowly leaned down on Harry squeezing his eyes shut tightly. '''god you're bigger than last time'' he whispered and finally got whole Harrys length in himself. 

Harry laughed. "impossible" he chuckled, closing his eyes. Louis felt so good around him. And on him. He opened his eyes to see him. He put his hands on his hips, rubbing the skin slightly. Louis was so soft, like he was made to be stroked and rubbed and squeezed. He smiled at him, staring at him and licked his lips, giving him the look. Harry thought for a moment that Louis looked like little kitten with all his sexy curves. He's totally buying him cat ears. Later. Tomorrow. or just later. He moaned softly, closing his eyes again. 

Louis whined quietly and slowly got off Harry again just until his tip then he slowly pressed himself down again. He looked at Harry trough the whole thing watching his reactions and his facial expressions. Like he said before. He wanted to be good. But he didn't wanna come over desperate again. He bit his lip harshly slowing rolling his hips and going up and down on Harry. 

Harry was breathing deep. But it felt so good. He didn't need much tough. He would cum right away. "You're so good baby..." he mumbled, tilting his head slightly back and gently bucking his hips up. Louis had to watch a lot of porn to be this good. And well, Harry wanted to tease him about it. But not now. Again - later. Now there were just two of them, slowly rocking on his bed. Harry's breathing fastened as he was getting closer and closer. He didn't need much, really, he was already close when Louis cummed. "'M close" he mumbled after few minutes, biting his lips and then biting his finger to keep being quiet even if he wanted to moan like crazy. 

Louis nodded and continued what he was doing but just slow very slow. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Harrys mouth. He got up again and grinded down harder on Harry. He moaned and felt himself getting slightly weak again. He holded his breath and came. Dry. He didn't have any cum anymore and it drove Louis absolutly crazy. He couldn't keep it in and he moaned loudly throwing his head back. ''shiiiiiit '' he hissed placing his hands on Harry chest keeping him up. 

"fuck..." Harry moaned, breathing heavily. Fuck Des downstairs. God, he couldn't really hold that. His back arched and he cummed hard inside Louis, mumbling his name and some swear words, squeezing his hips. And it was one of the greatest orgasms he has ever had. He held his breath for a while before pulling Louis down again to kiss him sloppy, their teeth crashing but he couldn't care less, he just wanted to kiss him. He pulled out of kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck to still hold him close. "Fucking hell..." he mumbled into his mouth, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. 

Louis was panting hard and he kissed Harry back. He smiled and whimpered feeling sensitive all over. Louis came. without cum. He didn't even knew that was fucking possible.It felt good tho. He came 3 times just from Harry. He frowned and holded tightly onto Harry. Now he was sure. They made Love. To eachother and he loved Harry. It was all so quick but it wasnt'? He whiped his forehead still slightly panting. He kissed Harry again and nuzzled his face into Harrys neck. He couldn't wait. He couldn't hold something like that in right? 

Harry cuddled him to his chest before he gently pushed him off him to get rid of used condom. But then he cuddled him back to his chest and kissed his forehead. "That was great" he mumbled, rubbing Louis' side softly. He covered them both with a blanket and entwined their legs together. God, it was one of the best fucks he ever had. Like... Really. He came twice and he was exhaused and he absolutely loved that feeling all over his body. So he pulled Louis even closer, not really caring about the fact that they both were sweaty. 

Louis bit his lip and cuddled into Harry. ''I love you'' he whispered very very quietly. He licked his lips and pressed his face into Harrys neck. He immiadtly fell asleep in his touch. He flutterd his eyes closed and sighed softly. 

Well, That wasn't what Harry expected. He hoped he just overheard or something. Louis couldn't love him. He wasn't a good person to love. God, he didn't even know how to love. And they had to like... break up soon? When Louis leaves. God. He just kissed his head, trying not to overthink. Maybe it wasn't what Louis whispered. Maybe it was 'i like you' and Harry was already overreacting. He sighed, cuddling him. It was late late night and they should sleep. And Harry was exhaused after their long session of making...love. Okay, he was screwed. He cared about Louis, obviously. He was his boyfriend now and he only had him. And he opened up to him. "Oh, Lou..." he just whispered softly before he closed his eyes. Then he almost right away fell asleep, hugging Louis as he was the most important thing in the world ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis didn't wake up early that morning. Maybe because they fu- made love all night. His cheeks were still red and his lips were still swollen. He dreamed about being sore. Or maybe that wasn't a dream and he really just was sore. Ofcourse he was sore. He shifted slightly in his sleep and pressed himself against the warm body laying next to him. He smiled and realised the warm body was Harry. His Harry. His boyfriend. 

Harry woke up before Louis but he didn't want to wake him up. So he just stayed in bed, cuddling Louis and waiting for him to wake up. And he had some time to think about last night. All the memories came back to him in flashbacks. Also the one where Louis told him he loved him and he frowned. Harry didn't really know how did it feel to be in love. He never was. He cared about Louis and adored him and wanted to spend time with him and make him laugh. But it wasn't really love. It couldn't be. So what he was supposed to say to him? He didn't want to hurt him or anything and he saw admiration in Louis' eyes, everytime he was looking at Harry. Harry was older than him, more experienced and he was just crushing on him badly. That was the only one explanation. 

Louis frowned and pulled away from the warm body immediatly regretting it. He quickly pressed himself against Harry again. He smiled softly and sighed opening his eyes slowly. ''Goodmorning'' he mumbled with a raspy morning voice. He cleared his troath and looked up at Harry. He smiled softly and pecked his chin. 

Harry tried to make the frown go away and smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. "Morning" he whispered, kissing his forehead. "How was your sleep?" he asked him, cuddling him even more, just to feel his little warm body against his more. Maybe he didn't remember what he said? He was half asleep when he said that so yeah... It was a possibility and then it could be easier for Harry to pretend it never happened and well, one problem less, right? 

''mhh good'' Louis hummed against Harrys skin. He groaned when he shifted and he pressed his face into Harrys neck. ''fuck i won't be able to walk'' he whispered. He didn't regret anything though. He breathed heavily and placed his hand on his bum. He gasped and pulled away quickly. He groaned again softly and licked his lips. He remembered cumming dry last night.He just couldn't believe that was actually possible and Harry was able to do that to him. He frowned and looked at Harry ''i came...dry''' he mumbled quietly. 

Harry giggled. "I guess... I maybe kind of showed you that I can punish you with orgasms" he smiled, remembering one of their little talks when Louis said it's not a punishment. Actually if it wasn't Louis and he was in mood to play, he would make him cum one more time which could be slightly painful as this would be really dry. But it was Louis, right. No hurting. He sighed and smacked his bum playfully, winking at him. "Don't be a princess, be a man!" he laughed, even if he knew that last night was pretty...intense. And kind of crazy. It was so long he could still feel everything in his bones. "We need to take a shower..." he mumbled. He was kind of sticky and his bed was a mess. Poor Anne, he was washing his sheets quite often now, what did he think about him? 

Louis winced when Harrys hand hit his bum. ''You're the one who's giggling and telling me to be a man'' Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes getting up slowly. ''holy fuck'' he groaned and tried to ignore all the soreness and pain trough his body. He looked at Harry and waited for him to get up already. He wobbled slightly on his knees and stood up straight feeling the sting in his lowerback more than ever. 

"You are acting like my grandpa after a nap" Harry laughed watching Louis getting up. But then he rolled out of bed and stretched, not really caring that they were both still naked and checked Louis out. "Uh..." he sighed and walked up to him. "Maybe bath will be better?" he smirked. "I'mma run a bath for us..." he said happily, not really waiting for Louis reaction. He quickly went to the bathroom, turning on water and filling the bathtub with warm water with some bath scents and bubbles. Then he came back to Louis and kissed him, grinning. "Comeee" he said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to his bathroom, where the bath was ready. His tub was quite big, big enough to fit two of them and there would be still plenty of space left. 

Louis groaned following Harry. ''I actually should top just once so you could feel the pain and soreness and be gentle with me.'' he chuckled and blushed covering himself slightly. He winced and got in the bath shivering. He bit his lip and pulled Harry in too placing him opposite of him. He smiled and pulled his knees up to his chest looking down at the bubbles floating on the water. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tub sighing contently. He hummed and shifted his feet on Harrys tapping his little toes on Harrys big feet. 

"I was gentle! You are just a princess" Harry said and kissed his cheek. He frowned slightly at the thought that Louis could top. It's not that he didn't trust him... He just didn't want to be sore. And he liked being in control of situation. "You really want to top?" he asked him after a while when they both were relaxing in warm water. All his muscles tensed a little and he could only imagine how he would feel. well, maybe if he was like... really drunk it could work. But when he was drunk he could say something stupid and Louis could feel offended so better if he was sober if they were doing this. 

Louis chuckled ''you're so scared of bottoming aren't you?'' he asked and tilted his head slightly looking at Harry. 

Harry frowned. He wasn't scared of anything. Harry Styles couldn't be scared. And sex wasn't scary thing, for god's sake! "No" he mumbled, not looking at Louis. "But you just keep moaning about how sore you are everytime so I guess it's nothing nice" he smirked, looking at him quite confident. He just didn't want Louis to think he's scared even if he was, just a little but still. He had all these damn tattoos and some of them were really painful so he shouldn't be scared about such a thing. "And I just wanted to know if you want it" he added. Because Louis still hasn't told him if he wanted it or if he was just playing with him like always. 

Louis shook his head slowly and turned around in the bath wich was hard because it wasn't like a pool. He sighed and finally turned his back to Harry. He pressed his back against Harrys chest and grinned. ''I don't wanna top....I love your dick shoved up in my ass'' he laughed and played with the bubbles between his legs. 

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell..." he grinned. "You always moan like crazy so I guess you like it..." he added and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders. "Just wanted to know..." he mumbled. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Louis' head, breathing deeply. "Are you hungry? I can make breakfast..." he said after a while, thinking if Des is already in his work and if his mom is already up after her night with her friends. And well, he didn't really know what time is it... So it was a bit unsuccessful counting. 

Louis blinked slowly and opend and closed his legs making little waves. He sighed happily and felt the warm water hit his skin several times. ''you decide babe'' he murmered softly. He turned his head just enough so he was facing one of Harrys shoulders. He pecked it lightly closing his eyes. He never took a bath with someone els. Well with his sisters when he was younger but that's a long time ago. He actually really missed his sisters and mum. He frowned and tought about them. 

Harry saw that frown and rubbed Louis' arm, trying to let him know that he's there for him. "What's wrong, Loueh?" he murmured softly into the back of his neck. He hated when Louis was sad or upset so much. It was like he failed in making him happy even when sometimes it wasn't his fault. He just loved Louis' smile so much. "You okay?" 

Louis nodded slowly. ''i just miss my family you know?'' he asked and sat up slightly looking at Harry. He sighed and leaned his head back on Harrys shoulder. He bit his lip and blinked slowly. He just really loved his mum and sisters and it wasn't abnormal he missed them. He hadn't seen them in a while. He should call them when he's home again. 

"Aww... Baby..." Harry smiled softly and caressed his soft hair with his wet hand. "You love them. That's normal. And well, you will come back to them soon" he squeezed his arm slightly, trying to sound optimistic and cheer him up. He didn't want him to be sad. When Louis was sad, Harry felt a little sad too. And he could really tell that Louis loved his family because when he told him he had 4 sisters, his eyes were full of sparkles and he was sweetly smiling. And he wanted to see Louis like that again.

Louis sighed softly and smiled. ''you're amazing'' he mumbled quietly and scooted turning around and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled back and smiled. He grabbed a handfull of bubbles and smeared them acros Harrys face. ''Well mr Styles i guess you should make me some breakfast because i'm actually reallly hungry now'' he said speaking with a posh accent looking at Harrys bubble beard. 

"Pffff" Harry tried to blow off the bubbles from his face. "Are you now telling me that I need to have a beard or something?" he asked him, looking at him with serious face. Yeah, Harry maybe wasn't like... really hairy on his face but nobody was complaining.He didn't think that mustache or beard would fit him anyway. He tickled Louis ribs slightly and grabbed some bubbles too, putting them on Louis' hair. He got out of the bath and wrapped one towel around his hips and held one for Louis, waiting for him to get out too. "Come on, I'll make something good for our tummies to eat" he grinned. 

Louis grinnned and got out squeezing his eyes shut feeling the soreness again. He sighed loudly and stood infront off Harry. He bit his lip and blushed slightly ''dry me off?'' he asked and smiled cheeky. Louis didn't really know he was cheeky but yeah sometimes he just was and he didn't really think Harry minded. 

Harry giggled and kissed his cheek. "okay, princess" he mumbled and started drying his hair and then rest of his body gently and then wrapped the towel around him. "Aww... You look cute" Harry cooed, looking down at him. His hair was a mess and he looked so little in this big fluffy towel. Harry couldn't resist so he just picked him up, putting his hand under his knees and back and get him out of the bathroom back to his bedroom and put him on his bed. "My little Lou" he said happily feeling stupid but he didn't care. 

Louis blushed and sat down on the bed feeling like a child again. He bit his lip and smiled up at Harry. ''i'm not that little you're just a giant'' he giggled and whiped his cheek in the hope he'll whipe the blush off his face because that'll only make him look younger. He wrinkled his nose and adjusted the towel again. 

"I'm sorry" Harry said grinning. He wasn't really sorry though. "You are just so adorable!" he added, smiling like an idiot. God, this boy got him so bad, it was actually scary. Since when Harry was acting like some kind of sweet loving boyfriend? Fuck. "Okay. Just wear something. I don't want my mom to drop dead seeing the two of us naked" he laughed. Not that his mom didn't saw him naked, huh. But yeah, not the best time to walk around house without clothes. Harry just pulled on some sweats and waited for Louis to dress himself. And then he grabbed his hand and guided him downstairs to the kitchen to make something to eat. It was still early so breakfast was good idea. "Maybe french toasts with eggs?" Harry asked, leaning on the counter and looking at Louis. He was hungry too and that was quick and tasty meal. Well, for Harry, he didn't know what Louis really liked. He ran his fingers over his naked chest, yawning and streching a little.

 

Louis mouth fell open slightly seeing Harry stretch and his muscles were flexing in a weird way wich made Louis almost drool. Sometimes Louis really wished he had Harrys body so Harry could look at something like that too. But he didn't and he probably never will have a gorgeous body like Harry did. He licked his lips and looked away quickly realising he was staring again. He cleared his troat and looked at the counter. ''yeah everything you make is perfect'' he smiled and bit his lip. 

Harry grinned. "Okay then!" he started collecting products he needed to make them breakfast. "Tell me something about your family. Are your sisters as hot as you are?" Harry winked at him and smiled, preparing food. He just wanted to know something more about Louis and his family too. They were something that made him happy so... And he liked listening to Louis' voice. It was soft and nice like... honey. Louis sounded like honey. Harry sometimes wished his voice wasn't that husky and deep because he sounded scary sometimes, like when he was angry or something. Or just when his emotions were taking control over him. That was annoying. But Louis was always nice to listen to... That made him even more perfect. 

Louis grinned and watched Harry. He was really glad Harry liked to listen because Louis actually really was a talker. He smiled and started. ''Well Lottie is 14 she's the oldest sister she has a boyfriend right now it's actually very cute. Uh Fizzy- or Felicity she's 12 she's super cute like Lottie is her rolemodel and it's quiet adorable. And then you have Daisy and Phoebe they're 7 they're twins. They like to get treated like princeses and giggle alot and all that kinda stuff you know. '' he laughed slightly. ''my mum is actually really social she really would like your mum. ''he grinned and looked at Harry. ''what about your family?'' 

Harry was smiling the whole time Louis was talking. "So I guess I have no chances with your sisters..." he mumbled at the end and sighed dramatically. "And I'm stuck with this little cute rebel named Louis" he chuckled. He thought about his family. "Well, you met my mom. She's too good for me, really. And she still treats me like a baby but I still love her" he joked. "Then there is Des... She just married him not that long ago. He's okay I guess but I don't think he really likes me" he mumbled, frowning a little. As long as his mom was happy it was okay. "And I have older sister actually. Gemma. She's out of town. She's living with her boyfriend now and she's a lot like me, that's what everybody is saying anyway. But she doesn't have these glorious curls" he laughed, looking at Louis. "Aaaaand... My dad. Like... Real dad. We are not really close but he sends me money on birthdays and christmas and stuff like that so I'm not complaining" he finished and also their toasts were ready. He put one plate in front of Louis. "Here you go. Don't try to steal my food again!" he pointed at him with a fork in his hand and sat next to him with his plate. And he also put two glasses of orange juice. He was kind of freak when it came to orange juice, he just loved it. And he loved bananas too. His little guilty pleasures, huh. 

Louis grinned and grabbed the plate. He started eating and smiled contently ''I really wanna meet your sister'' he mumbled with his mouth full of food again. He glanced up looking at Harry. ''And yes you're stuck with this rebel'' he chuckled and contiued eating. ''this is amazing'' he spoke up. 

"You will meet her soon. She's coming for like... week here" Harry mumbled, eating his meal. "Not that I'm complaining about this little rebel. He's kind of cute. And he can do this thing with his mouth and condom that makes my knees weak... And he has amazing..." Harry stopped talking and looked over Louis to see his mom standing in the kitchen door. Harry frowned a little. He hoped she didn't hear this part where he was talking about... "Morning boys" Anne smiled and poured some coffee to her mug, turning around to see Harry and Louis. She was smiling, as always basically. She winked at Harry and looked at Louis. "So I guess your night was good, then..." she said right to Louis and Harry wanted to facepalm himself. He knew Anne was sometimes a tease and now she knew that Louis was his boyfriend, she will try to be friends with him and she sometimes was forgetting she's Harry's mother, not his sister and some topics shouldn't be talked. He was actually so open with her but other people could feel embarrassed, right? And he expected Louis to feel embarrassed. Like... He was sometimes...shy. 

Louis' eyes widend and he remained quiet. He turned completly red and looked down at his plate. What should he say about that? He can't actually say.. 'yeah your son's amazing in bed or yeah amazing night harrys a sexgod' so he just kept quiet looking down at his food. He realised he was being so rude for ignoring his boyfriends mum. He just wasn't able to say something right now. He swallowed tickly and tried to stop blushing like an idiot because that'll only make him look more stupid. 

"Mom!" Harry protested, looking with horror in his eyes at Louis. God, his mother could be embarrassing. "You can't... Ask people about their PRIVATE life" Harry said, looking at her and stroked gently Louis' thigh under the table. Anne just shrugged and sipped her coffee. "Since Louis is spending here almost every night I guess he likes..." she stopped as Harry looked at her, giving her a death glare. "Mom, just stop..." he mumbled. She shrugged again and pushed herself off the counter slightly, starting to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm just glad you two use protection" she said leaving and Harry wanted to die. "God, I'm sorry Lou..." he mumbled, looking at him. "I... She... Um" he didn't know what to really say. "Just don't worry?" he tried, looking at Louis worriedly. Really, his family wasn't the easiest thing ever. They were embarrassing and they could say things that would make Harry embarrassed, and his guests too. That was one of these reasons why he wasn't inviting many people over. "She's just so open..." he mumbled quietly.

Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry. He broke into a grin and groaned covering his face ''that was the most embarasing moment in my whole life'' he mumbled in his hands. He chuckled quietly and shifted his feet slightly. He cleared his troath and looked at Harry smiling softly. ''D-don't be sorry but now your mom would probably think i'm a freak with the condom thing.''

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Noo... She's cool" he assured Louis and kissed his forehead. "She will forget" he lied easily, knowing she will tease him about that later. Anne was really cool with his son's life. Not that she didn't care. She wasn't just disturbing him or anything. "My mom is just special..." he added, more to himself than to Louis. "Eat, you need energy" Harry changed the subject of their talk quickly. "And you want me to drive you to Liam's then? You know, you can stay if you want, I don't mind. Just asking" he mumbled quickly, realising it sounded a little bad. Like... He wanted to get rid of Louis. He just didn't want Liam to have another reason to hate him even more. He touched Louis' neck where were some marks from his teeth and some lovebites. "Oh, I need to stop doing these... You kind of look like I'm abusing you..." Harry mumbled, looking at him. 

Louis just chuckled ''I wanna stay here.....Just say when you're tired of me i'll leave'' he said casually. He flinched slightly when Harry touched lovebites and marks on his neck. Not that he didn't want Harry to touch him. The skin was kinda sensible and it hurted when you touched it. He frowned and shook his head slowly ''no I like it'' 

Harry looked at him with a big grin. "I'm gonna start making them in less visible places" he said and to proove his point, he pulled Louis' shirt a little down where was his neck and pressed lips to his shoulder, making there little red mark and then covered Louis' skin back. "You will know. Nobody else have to..." he mumbled, smiling at him. "So if you are staying, you are gonna meet my sis today then" he said, smiling. He loved Gemma and he missed her when she was away. But he understood she had her own life now and she couldn't live with them anymore. 

Louis blushed feeling Harrys lips on his skin. He bit his lips and closed his eyes until he was done. He breathed out and looked at Harry. ''really? That's great i'm so excited'' he said grinning. He could see some sparks in Harrys eyes every time he mentioned his sister so she really means alot to him. Louis was kinda nervous meeting her because If she meant so much for Harry it was important she liked Louis. 

Harry patted his thigh and he got up, taking their plates and putting them into dishwasher. "No worries, babe. She will love you..." he said, cutting his sentence, almost saying '...like I do'. And then he remembered again what Louis said yesterday. He frowned a little. He was actually scared of feelings. He just now realized it. He wasn't scared of having broken bones or bruises and scratches. He wasn't scared of being troublemaker all the time. Having sex with strangers, being mean and rude, doing drugs and drinking alcohol while driving, arguing with people... All these things were better and easier for him than actually admitting that he had some feelings. He sighed quietly and smiled a little, not wanting to upset Louis and looked back at him. 

Louis saw Harry thinking deeply and he bit his lip nervously wondering if he said something wrong. ''y-you alright?'' he asked softly looking at him. He tilted his head slightly sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

Harry nodded. "Yeah... I just... realised something..." he mumbled, furrowing his brows. What was the point of lying to Louis? Like... They were in relationship and they should be honest with each other, right? That was what Harry thought. Well, that was what everyone were saying about relationships. "Can we... Talk?" he asked. "But maybe like in my room, not here. I don't think anybody should hear that" he added, looking at Louis. Right, someone had to be a man. And make big decisions. And he decided that since he was older than Louis, he should take that responsibility on his shoulders.

Louis suddenly turned very nervous and he nodded hesitatly ''y-yeah sure'' he said with a shaky breath. He bit his lip and turned around walking to the stairs. What if Harry was breaking up with him? Or telling him he do needed to work out because he was fat. Or maybe saying Liam was right and he was gonna break him now. Louis frowned and shivered slightly not wanting any of those things. He breathed shakily and walked into Harrys room sitting down on it. 

Harry followed Louis and closed door behind them. He stood there by the door, looking at Louis sitting on his bed. "Well... I don't know how to say that so you wouldn't be like hurt or something" he started, staring at him. 'God, harold, man up and just tell him' he thought and sighed. It was hard and he didn't know how to start or even what to say. "I'm... not really good at all these relationship things. I mean, I'm trying, right, but I know I'm not good enough. It's just new and I've never thought before I will end up with someone like you..." he mumbled, walking back and forth, looking at the floor as it was easier for him to think like that. "It's just... You said something yesterday and it made me think... a little... and i'm just confused..." he started nervously babbling. 

Louis nodded and frowned fidgetted his fingers on his trousers nervously. He didn't really know if he really wanted to know or not. He watched Harry and swallowed tickly not knowing what Harry was talking about. He really was scared and very nervous so he looked down at the ground not being able to look at Harry. 

Harry stopped walking and looked at Louis. "Oh, I made you upset, didn't I?" he moaned, annoyed with himself. "I'm sorry, Lou" he added and walked up to him. He kneeled down in front of him and put his hands on Louis' thighs, rubbing them slightly. He stared at him for a while before he took a deep breathe to calm himself down. "I-I don't know if you even remember this. Or if it's even true. OR if I just dreamt about it and it was my sick imagination. So just tell me if it's true, okay?" he asked him, smiling at him softly. "I-I think you said... that you loved me?" he said as soft as he only could. He felt stupid now. This whole drama because of three words. 

Louis stared down at Harry and swallowed tickly. He already regretted saying it last night he should've just kept it for himself. He bit his lip nervously not really beiing able to talk. He didn't knew how Harry would react on it and he didn't knew if Harry wanted to hear it or not. And he really didn't wanted to ruin things between them. What should he say 'no you just dreamed it' because he couldn't lie to his boyfriend right. He stared down into Harrys green eyes and bit his lip. He tried to speak up but something was holding him back. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, then staring back at Louis. "Okay..." he said slowly. He understood that it wasn't actually dream because Louis would say it wasn't true right away. "I just... think... I'm not a good person to be in love with" he mumbled. The subject of their talk was actually hard. He didn't want to hurt Louis and his feelings and that was hard. "Don't get me wrong. It's...nice and... really, I'm flattered... I'm just so bad at feelings so I'm not sure if I like you as much as you like me" he said slowly. "or well, not like. Love" he corrected. He looked worriedly at Louis who was quiet all the time. "Just say something, please..." he begged. 

Louis just nodded slowly. He frowned and played with his fingers ''s-so does that mean y-you're breaking up or?'' he asked confused. Why was Harry saying this. Okay he was just being honest but it sounded like more was coming. He gulped and bit the inside of his cheek. 

Harry's eyes widened. "God, no!" he quickly said. "I can't... I'm not breaking up with you, Jesus, Louis" he mumbled. He grabbed Louis' hand and kissed his knuckles. "I... Why did you even think like that?" he said surprised. "I'm just trying to say... Or ask... If you are okay that I'm... Um... like confused or something? I do really like you and you are my favourite person and I'd probably die without you" Harry mumbled quickly, trying to convice Louis that he wasn't breaking up with him. Fucking Liam was right. He was always right. 

Louis nodded again and got of the bed dropping infront of Harry and wrapping his arms around him. He hugged him tightly pressing his face in the taller lad's shoulder.He breathed in softly taking Harrys scent in. ''you don't have to love me just be here ..with me ..it's perfect'' he mumbled quietly 

Harry sighed. He hugged Louis back and slightly started rubbing his back. "Lou... It's not that i don't... love you... I'm just not sure if it's real or not and I don't want to tell you something and then be like sorry, it was a joke. I respect you too much to do that, okay? just give me some time" he was talking quietly and softly. He knew he had some feelings for Louis. Of course he did. He was doing all these little things he wouldn't normally do. And he was his boyfriend, right. it was something big for Harry and he just needed some time to be sure. "And I'm not going anywhere..." he assured him, kissing his hair. 

Louis leaned into Harry's touch and sighed contently ''yeah i understand don't worry 'bout it babe'' he said softly. He hugged Harry tighter and pecked his neck softly trying to show him everything was okay. ''I really tought you were breaking up with me'' he spoke up silently and chuckled quietly kissing his neck again. 

"I'm sorry..." Harry just said. He didn't want to upset him. "I'm sorry" he mumbled again, playing with Louis' hair at the back of his neck. "I didn't want it to look like this. It was just... haunting me and I needed to know..." he explained. "You need a little more confidence. Why the fuck would i break up with you?" he asked, caressing his hair. They were soft from the bath and smelled so nice. All Louis was nice. Soft and so huggable. So he just cuddled him to his chest more. 

Louis blinked and holded Harry tightly. Right. Confidence. He sighed softly and shifted placing himself in Harrys lap. He curled himself up into him and cuddled into Harry more. Harry was bigger. So Louis could sit in his lap right? He just felt small again. But he couldn't really care right now. 

Harry held him, cuddling him to his chest. "Hey, listen there" he mumbled quietly. "You are flawless" he said to him, smiling softly. "Just believe this and everything will be better, right?" Harry said, kissing the top of Louis' head. He knew Louis wasn't really comfident. He could say that from the way he was sometimes covering his tummy or how he was standing or sitting or just talking. And how he always expected the worst. "I mean... I have four nipples. I could be insecure too. Seriously, have you ever seen another cow like me?" he joked, poking Louis' side gently. Harry was once insecure about his alien body but then he got older and he learnt how to make your flaws into something that makes you feel better than others somehow. 

Louis chuckled quietly and pressed himself against Harrys chest. He pecked Harrys cheek softly. He sighed contently. Maybe just maybe if Harry stayed with him Louis would feel very confident about himself. But now was just to soon. To many people made him feel like shit like his exes. He chuckled again thinking about Harrys four nipples. ''Let me see them again'' he mumbled and pulled away. 

Harry laughed. He let Louis and pulled up his shirt. "See?" he mumbled, chuckling. He held his shirt up with his chin and poked his extra nipples. Good they didn't look like regular ones, they were way smaller and they weren't acting like normal nipples. But still, they looked a bit like them and that was weird. "And this tattoo makes them less visible, i think..." Harry mumbled, touching his butterfly tattoo. Maybe it wasn't really manly tattoo but he liked it. 

Louis smiled running his fingers slowly over the tattoo ''it's pretty'' he mumbled and lowered himself pecking on the two little nipples. He traced the butterfly tattoo with his lip and pecked it softly. He placed his hand on Harrys hip and rubbed it softly with his thumb. 

Harry smiled and sighed softly, when Louis was kissing his skin. "Well, it hurt like hell. It should be pretty" he said, letting his shirt fall down. "Zayn makes fun of it though..." Harry mumbled, remembering how hard Zayn was laughing, when Harry did this tatoo. It was basically Zayn's fault Harry got addicted to tattoos. He was saying how awesome it was and then Harry got his first tattoo and... somehow he ended up like this. He smiled at Louis and put hand on his cheek, pulling him closer and rubbing his cheek with thumb. He kissed him sweetly and pulled out with big grin. 

Louis grinned back and placed his head on Harrys chest. ''fuck zayn it's beautiful'' he said and winked.He placed his hand on Harrys stomach and rubbed it softly. Louis didn't know why but he just really liked to rub peoples stomaches. It was kind off an obsession he got but he won’t admit it to someone else. He nuzzled his face into Harrys neck keeping his hand on his stomach. 

Harry giggled. "No, Don't fuck Zayn, please. It would break my heart. And Zayn wouldn't like this. He's like... the most hetero person I've ever met" Harry chuckled. It was all true even if he was joking about it. Thinking about Louis with someone else made him feel sick. Like... Someone touching him like only Harry could or kissing him. It was so bad. He wanted him just to himself. He was cute and cuddly. "You are really a cuddle whore..." Harry said with a big grin. 

Louis chuckled keeping his face into Harrys neck ''I don't care tho'' he said smiling. He bit his lip and pulled away from Harry ''let's do something...go outside or something. '' he suggested 

"Whatever you want..." Harry smiled and got up, pulling Louis up too. "What do you want to do then?" he asked him. They could play something. football or whatever. Or maybe just spend nice time in Harry's garden. Or fool around with the piano that was downstairs. Or go somewhere. For a walk to the park or somewhere. But some ice cream... Whatever. The thing that was important was to do it with Louis. 

Louis smiled and bit his lip thinking. ''any suggestions?'' he asked tilting his head glancing at Harry. He just moved here so he didn't really know what you could do around here. So Harry would've known something right. He smiled softly looking at Harry 

"Ohhh... We can play football in my garden. It's pretty big. Or we can go for a walk to the park near here. Or to the wood. Or to the grocery shop to buy some ice cream. I don't know... Literally anything" Harry shrugged a bit, not knowing what Louis wanted to do. "Ohhh... Or we can do something stupid. Like build a bomb and blew some houses... whatever makes you happy" Harry chuckled. 

Louis laughed and clapped in his hand. He chuckled quietly and looked at Harry ''i'd like some ice cream'' he said and grabbed Harrys hand pulling him downstairs.

Harry nodded. "Me too. I was hoping you will pick this" he chuckled. He let him drag him downstairs. He took some money and his key and put on his shoes. Then he grabbed Louis' hand again and they walked out of his house. He was walking slowly towards the shop that wasn't even far. "So... You are staying for another night?" Harry asked him as they were walking down the street. 

''I don't know actually maybe I should call Liam later'' he smiled looking up at Harry. He intwined their fingers and softly rubbed the back off Harrys hand with his thumb. He bit his lip and grinned 

"yeah, call him. but you know... You can stay. I like sleeping with you beside me" Harry said, smiling and they entered the shop. Harry walked up to the fridges with some ice cream and frowned. "How am I supposed to pick one flavour? Seriously..." he pouted like a little kid. He loved ice cream and if he could, he would eat it everyday on every meal. But he couldn't. He had his diet that he wasn't really caring of and besides, ice cream wasn't really healthy food, right? 

Louis chuckled at Harry and bended over the fridge grabbing vanilla for himself. Andy and Josh who were standing a few feet away from them whisteled having a perfect vieuw of Louis' ass. Andy and Josh were in Liams team. They were also kinda popular and they knew Louis was Liams cousin. And Harry was with them and they hated Harry so why not tease him with his little boyfriend huh? Andy smirked looking at the younger boy struggling to reach the ice-cream. Josh smiled and stared at Louis up and down just wanting to piss off Harry. ''nice ass Tomlinson'' Josh said. Louis quickly stood up straight clutching the ice-cream cup in his hands. He frowned and turned around looking at Josh and Andy. 

Harry noticed Andy and Josh when they whistled. And he would just ignore them but then he saw they were checking out Louis literally in front of him. Were they stupid or what? Harry turned to them and looked at them, sending them deadly glares and hoping that they will understand and go away. But of course they had to say something. "Liam would be so proud of you, Josh, right?" Harry said with rough voice. Louis indeed had nice bum but there was no way Harry will let treat Louis like piece of meat and harass him like that. "Harassing his little cousin... Wow, you are so fucking brave" he said slowly, stepping in front of Louis. He was angry at them but he didn't want to fight or something. He hoped they were smart enough and will leave them. 

Josh rolled his eyes ''god he's hot when he's scared'' he propped his elbow against Andys smirking. He looked at Louis from behind Harry. This was working so perfectly good. Andy whispered something in Joshs ear and Josh nodded grinning. Andy walked over to Harry and grabbed him quickly holding him against the fridges. Andy was strong and he pressed Harry hard against the fridges so he couldn't get away. Josh smirked and looked at Louis. Louis breath hitched uncomfortable and he wanted to walk to Andy pushing him off Harry. But Josh held Louis back and pressed him against the fridges with his back. Josh smirked and looked at Harry ''what would you do if i touched your boyfriend infront of you Styles?'' he smirked and ran his hand down Louis chest. Louis squirmed and tried to get away. He panted and glared at Josh and Andy. He gasped loudly when he felt Josh took a grip on his crotch. ''get off me'' Louis screamed into Josh' face 

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Josh with Louis. he tried to push Andy off but he couldn't. He was angry and torn and it all made him clumsy. "Don't you touch him or I'll fucking kill you!" he screamed, trying to hit somehow Andy but he was holding his wrists. "Are you insane?! Get fucking off me!" Harry was breathing heavily and the only thing he could see was how much Louis was terrified. He looked at Andy. "You will fucking regret it..." he hissed at him and spat right on his face, but he was still holding him, but much tighter now. Where the fuck were people?! "Get off him!" Harry jerked in Andy's grip once again, but it was all for nothing. "You want to play with me so fucking leave him and come here and be a man! Or are you such a pussy you have to molest kids?" he tried to make him angry so he would let Louis go and come to him, even if it meant some bruises and other gashes... 

Josh laughed loudly ''this is driving you crazy isn't it?'' he snickered and pushed Louis head aside. He pressed his lips against Louis skin and started to suck harshly definitly leaving a bruise. Louis squirmed and pushed. He whimpered patheticly knowing he had no chance to get away. Josh pulled off and smiled at the love bite licking over the sensitive skin. ''God Louis you're so pretty when you whimper'' he whispered in Louis' ear but made sure Harry could hear it. Andy pulled on Harrys hair slightly and pressed his cheek against the fridges so he had a perfect vieuw of Josh playing with his boyfriend. Louis frowned shivered just wanting to get away and run into Harry's arms. Josh's hand was still on Louis crotch and he squeezed slightly wich made Louis groan. Not in pleasure not in desperate. Louis was terrified and scared wishing this wouldn't go to far. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping this will stop soon because he was not enjoying it at all. 

Harry groaned loudly. he was kicking and jerking and screaming but it was all for nothing. And he was watching Louis getting hurt, really hurt like that. "It's fucking called rape!" he screamed, feeling his eyes were getting wet. He felt so pathetic right now and it was hurting him too. God, they just wanted some ice cream. "Liam is gonna kill you when he finds out..." he mumbled quietly. He was looking at Louis and Josh's hands touching him in all wrong places and he literally could feel his heart was beating so painfully slow right now. He tried once again push himself off the fridges. So he kicked Andy's knee as hard as he could and the boy finally loosened his grip on him so he pushed him as hard as he only could. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he yelled at Josh, grabbing back of his neck and pushing him to the ground and then he kicked his ribs. "Are you enjoying it now?" he groaned and kicked his stomach. Andy was lying like meter from him, holding his knee. Well, he probably won't be playing again soon. And Harry didn't want any more troubles. He just grabbed Louis hand and started dragging him towards the exit of the shop, still angry and worried and he was just scared too. He stopped walking when they were outside and he looked down at Louis, holding his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Lou, it's my fault, I'm so, so, so sorry. Are you okay? Just... tell me you are okay, I'm gonna take care of all of this" he started babbling, looking at him worriedly. 

Louis was confused at how fast everything happend and he shook his head ''i-it's not yo-your fault'' he mumbled. He quickly wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face into Harrys chest ''it's okay i'm fine'' he mumbled and sighed relieved. Finally it was over he finally was in Harrys arms again feeling safe again. 

Harry knew it was his fault. They wanted to make him mad so they used Louis. God, he will kill them. but later. Now he had to make sure that Louis will be okay and safe. He hugged him tight. "I'm not going to forgive them and you aren't too" he said slowly and looked at him. He brushed his thumb over the mark that Josh left on him and frowned. "I'm gonna take you to Liam, okay?" he asked him softly. He needed to talk to him. Like seriously. They were his mates, not Harry's and he should be interested in what they were doing. And what idiots they actually were. And then he's going to this fucking shop to ask the workers where the fuck they were when they were needed. 

Louis nodded sadly and hugged Harry again. He sighed and pressed his face on Harrys shoulder feeling the gentle touches. He flutterd his eyes closed and grabbed Harrys hand intwining their fingers. He bit his lip harshly. ''thanks'' he whispered quietly hugging Harrys waist. He pulled away and kissed Harrys cheeks grabbing his hand tightly. 

Liam lived like 5 minutes from the shop so they were there soon. Harry was hugging Louis to his side as he knocked on the door, waiting for Liam to open. He was still angry, really angry and he was thankful he had Louis by his side who was somehow calming him down just being there. "Just go to your room, okay?" he asked him softly, pressing gentle kiss on the top of his head and rubbing Louis' side. He needed to talk to Liam really, really badly so he was impatiently waiting for him to open the door. 

Liam sighed and walked to the door opening it. He was suprised seeing Louis and Harry standing there. Louis looked slightly pale and Harry looked...pissed. He frowned ''what's up boys?'' he asked and opend the door wider letting them in. Louis looked up at Harry and kissed his cheek walking upstairs quickly. Liam frowned and turned to Harry again. 

Harry walked in, being for the first time in Liam's house. He closed the door behind him and made sure that Louis was really gone. So he spoke up when he heard the door upstairs closing. "Your fucking stupid mates molested Louis 5 minutes ago" he said simply, looking at Liam, straight into his eyes. "Can you please explain me why the fuck your so called friends are hurting your cousin like that because I think I don't fucking understand that" he snapped, but he was keeping his voice low, not wanting Louis to hear that. Not that he didn't hear worse things. But it was actually hard subject of talk. He stepped closer to Liam, poking his chest with his finger. "Josh and Andy hurt Louis. They are your mates for fuck's sake!" he hissed angrily. 

Liam frowned and took a step back ''what the fuck are you talking about Harry. explain what happend everything'' he frowned and rubbed his chest. Harry was Louis boyfriend and Liam cared about Louis so he kinda needed to care about Harry too. How many heatred he felt for the boy. He had to get over it. 

Harry groaned, rubbing his temples. "We went to the shop for some fucking ice cream and Josh and Andy were there... And they wanted to make me mad so..." his voice was a little shaking because he was still mad but also it broke him, watching what they were doing to Louis. "So Andy was holding me and Josh... Josh was fucking touching Louis" he said, swallowing thickly. He took a deep breath and looked back at Liam. "I tried to push Andy but I couldn't and... And Josh was fucking molesting him in the middle of the shop right in front of me" he said slowly. "And I swear, take care of it or I'll go back there and I'll rip his balls off with a spoon" he said slowly. Liam was their captain, he could do something, more than Harry without getting in trouble. "What kind of friends hurt family members of their friends?" he asked, looking at liam with disbelieve. He couldn't imagine his mates doing something like that. And if they did, they would be so over. 

Liam gasped and frowned not believing what Harry said ''are you serious oh my god i'm so sorry is Louis okay? are you?'' he frowned and saw Harry was really upset and mad. Wich was normal because what Andy and Josh did was just cruel. ''god yes i'm gonna talk to them '' he shook his head in disbelieve and turned to Harry again ''if they do this again inform me as quick as you can okay,'' he asked worriedly 

Harry shook his head. "he said he's okay but... I don't know..." he mumbled quietly. It had to be pretty stressing. And like... so bad. "They won't have a chance to do this again. I'm gonna simply hang them but their little dicks in the woods. Tell them that..." he said calmly, probably sounding like psychopath. But he didn't care. He just cared about Louis. He looked back at Liam. He cared about Louis too, of course he did. That's why he was doing all of these terrible things lately, trying to separate them. "Can I go... and see him again? I just want to see him, like... give me 5 minutes" he asked. He knew that Liam didn't like him and he probably wasn't most welcomed guest in his house. But he needed to see Louis and make sure he was really okay. 

Liam sighed and nodded ''first door on the left'' he mumbled quietly. Louis needed Harry right now and this was for Louis not for Harry. 

Harry nodded at him, mumbling quick 'thanks'. He walked upstairs and saw dark brown wooden door. He didn't want to disturb Louis or anything. He knocked two times and opened door slowly, looking into room. When he saw Louis he smiled softly at him. "Hii..." he mumbled, still standing by the door. "I'm just checking if you are okay. You know... I can give you a hug if you want and stuff..." he smiled at him, trying to figure out if he was really okay or just playing to not worry them. It was perfectly normal for him to not be okay now. 

Louis scrambled up from the bed walking to Harry quickly and wrapping his arms around him. He hugged Harry tightly and smiled slightly. He took a deep breath smelling Harrys scent again and shivered lightly. ''my neck hurts'' he mumbled quietly into Harrys chest. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis tightly, hugging him. "Aw, babe, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked him softly, kissing his head. He rubbed his back gently, trying to comfort him somehow. The red mark on Louis that Josh made was basically screaming at him and laughing. And it will eventually fade away but for now it was there and it was showing Harry how weak he was and that he couldn't save Louis, which was driving him crazy. 

Louis flutterd his eyes closed and cuddled into him ''just hold me'' he said voice slightly shaking. The red mark was still burning. He hated it. He wanted it to go away and never see it. Harry was sad about it that was for sure. But Louis didn't want any other lips on his neck than Harrys. And especially not from Josh. 

Harry nodded, still standing by the door. He told Liam he will just check on Louis and go so... "I can't stay for long..." he mumbled quietly. "I told Liam I'll just check on you and go away..." he said slowly. He wanted to stay with Louis, of course he wanted but he knew that Liam didn't like him and he probably isn't happy about him being in his house. "I'm sorry by the way. We never ate these ice cream..." he said smiling a little. He wanted to cheer him up somehow but he really had no idea how. Or just make him busy so he would stop thinking about what happened in the shop. But he really didn't know how. 

Louis frowned ''fuck Liam I live here too'' he mumbled into his chest not wanting Harry to leave. He just tightend his grip on Harry showing him he won't let him go. He bit his lip and chuckled quietly. ''don't worry 'bout it we'll go get ice cream another time'' he smiled softly. 

Harry chuckled. "I like it when you swear" he said, grinning. Louis really cutely was saying all these swear words, it almost didn't sound like a swear. And it suited him though. "Lou, you are crushing my ribcage" Harry laughed, feeling how tightly Louis was holding him, he didn't know he was that strong actually. Well, Louis was strong, really, but he was also small and adorable and most of the time he looked so innocent. But he probably could hurt someone if he wanted strong enough to do that. "I don't know if you are in mood... But as I told you my sis is coming home today so maybe you want to come over and meet her? We will probably have little family party..." Harry mumbled. Louis could forget about everything for a while instead of lying in bed and thinking about it. "But if you don't want to it's okay, I understand" he assured him quickly, not wanting to put any pressure on him. 

Louis grinned and chuckled. ''you're babbling babe'' He smiled and stood on his tips kissing him. ''ofcourse I would love too'' he spoke up silently. He really needed to get his things straight right now. And he wanted to stop thinking about Josh. 

"I'm sorry... It always happens when I'm nervous... And I'm nervous like that only with you!" Harry admitted honestly, because it was really true. "What did you do to me that I'm nervous?" he asked him with a smirk. His hands moved to his sides with little tickling motions. He didn't want to tickle him though. Maybe just a little so he would smile and his eyes would crinkle and his whole face light up like always when he was truly smiling and then he looked so beautiful. "Okay, so... I'm gonna pick you up later, okay? And you... rest and stuff by now" Harry mumbled. He grinned happily because he really wanted Gemma and Louis to meet. They were two the most important people in his life and it would be really awesome if they liked each other. Well, he knew Gemma will like Louis, she was his sister, she had no other choice than like and accept Louis. 

Louis grinned and quickly took a step back. He smiled like an idiot and bit his lip. ''You're cute when you're nervous'' he said and winked pushing Harry out of his room. ''now get out of this house Styles'' he laughed and closed the door infront off him. He frowned and quickly opened it again ''should I wear something nice?'' he asked tiliting his head to the side. He didn't wanted to be all dressed up when no one was or he didn't wanted to be dressed normal when everyone was dressed up. He sighed and rubbed his forhead. He didn't really have nice clothes for special ocasions. 

Harry laughed when Louis pushed him out of his room and then quickly opened the door again. Harry pretended he's thinking really hard on his answer. "No, I think tuxedo will do well..." he said finally with serious face, looking at Louis. God, Louis had to look hot all dressed up like smart jacket and shirt. Really... It was just some family time and really, Louis didn't have to wear anything special, for Harry he could come even in sweats. But he wanted to tease him a little with the tuxedo thing. He didn't expect Louis to have something like that. He was more like little sailor than posh guy. 

Louis bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. Well someone needs to go buy a tuxedo then.Everthing for Harry right? He really didn't wanna look stupid and say 'i don't have a tuxedo' so he just nodded simply ''alright'' he wrinkled his nose and looked at Harry. 

Harry laughed when he saw Louis face. He was actually laughing for a while, before he could even speak. "Babe, I was joking. You should've seen your face!" he said giggling and pulled Louis for a quick hug. "No tuxedos, really, just be your usual charming self and everything will be good" he said, still chuckling and let him go. He winked at him. "I'm gonna text you later" he winked and started walking downstairs to get out of Liam's house. Louis could be riddiculous sometimes. He really believed in what Harry said? Like seriously... It was just his sister, another Styles but way prettier. She wasn't a princess though so no need for any fancy clothes. 

Louis blushed and sighed watching Harry walk downstairs. He quickly walked after him and jumped on his back. He placed a sloppy kiss on Harrys cheek. ''See you tonight'' he whispered in his ear and grinned jumping off again. He quickly walked into his room again closing the door. He smiled giddy and leaned against the door like those girls in cheesy drama movies. He walked to his closet already searching for what he should wear. 

Harry laughed when he felt Louis jumping on him. So his boyfriend probably wasn't really traumatized after all, only a little upset which was really good. Harry left Liam's house with a big grin on his face. After nice morning, little worse midday, now everything was okay. He needed to take a shower and tidy his room a little, knowing Gemma will be teasing him about everything and he really didn't want her to do that. So when he got back to his house, he started doing all of these things and helped his mum a little in the kitchen when she was baking cake and preparing some food for later. He was happy to see Gemma again, he missed her. 

Louis heard a knock on his door and quickly paced to his door opening it. And there stood Liam he smiled and waved slightly. Liam chuckled and walked in Louis' room and sat down on the bed. ''I called Josh and Andy'' he said. Louis took a deep breath and nodded walking to the bed. Just when he forgot about it Liam needed to ruin that again. He bit his lip and listened to Liam continue. ''they have a warning and will be kicked out of the team next time'' Louis just nodded showing he was listening. ''okay'' he mumbled. Liam got up ''thats all....are you doing something tonight?'' he asked. Louis nodded and scratched the back of his neck ''i'm meeting Harrys family'' he said and smiled slightly. Liam smiled and nodded ''okay have fun Lou'' he said. He got up and patted Louis' shoulder before walking out of the room again. 

When Harry was ready with everything, he lied down on his bed and took his phone out of his pocket. 'Gonna pick you up at 6, ok? xx' he texted Louis and then he texted his sister. 'You are gonna meet someone special, try not to be scary as always xx' he texted her, teasing her. Gemma was supposed to be here in like hour and it was just 4pm. And he was all excited and giggly. His phone buzzed and he saw it was text from Gemma. 'Am I meeting future mrs Styles?' Well, right, Gemma wasn't really thinking that Harry treated boys like potential partners too. 'You'll see xx' he texted her. So... It will be surprise for her. He wanted to see her face though, when he will come with Louis. 

'sure babe xxx' Louis texted back grinning ar his phone. He closed the door quickly and looked trough his clothes. He frowned and realised he spent those last days almost whole days with Harry. He sighed and walked downstairs. He grabbed his jacket. He still had 2 hours right? He quickly walked outside and walked to the park on the end of the street. He sat down on one off the benches and saw all the little kids playing in the playground. Louis fiddlet slightly and tought about his little sisters again. He really did miss them. Always the girly screams all around the house and the annoying tugging on trousers. He missed it. He bit his lip tightly and smiled softly watching the little kids. The mothers on the other side of the playground must think he was a creep cause they were giving him glares. Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

Harry dressed himself in black jeans and black button up. He rolled the sleeves a little up to make it look more casual. And he pushed his fringe back, liking it that way more that when it was on his forehead. It made him look more serious. He used his favourite cologne and smiled to the mirror. Then he heard voices downstairs. He looked at his reflection in the mirror once again, before he stormed out of his room and ran downstairs to meet his sister. He hugged her tightly and picked her up, laughing. "Hi Gem" he kissed her cheek and put her back on the ground. "Haz, I think you are higher" she poked his ribs joking and kissed his cheek too. "where is your lady?" she asked, looking around. Anne and Des looked at her surprised but didn't say anything. "I need to pick up my date yet" Harry explained, not really saying her that his date was actually a boy. He helped her take her suitcase to her old room that was right next to his. And it was about a time he had to leave and pick up Louis. 

Louis sighed and realised an hour already passed. He quickly ran home and stormed up to his room. He pulled a dark brown chinos out and a white button up shirt. He quickly dressed himself and sneaked into Liams bathroom. He looked trough Liams colognes and picked one out with the prettiest bottle. He tilted his chin and sprayed it on his neck. He coughed slightly not being used of wearing cologne. He placed it back and sneaked out of Liams bathroom again. He walked into his room grabbed his phone from the bed and walked downstairs. 

Harry took his car and drove to Liam's house. He parked it and walked up to the front door, pressing the door bell few times. He was excited and couldn't wait to introduce Louis to Gemma and Gemma to Louis. And he wanted to see his sister's face when she will see Louis. He waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. He licked his lips and looked around, just to focus on the door again. Well, he hoped that Des will be nice today, since there was Gemma with them. He was sure Anne told him to behave but he could never know what he will say anyway. 

Liam and Louis were on the couch and Liam grinned at Louis pushing him down on the couch and quickly walking to the door. He opened it widely and saw Harry. He chuckled and heard Louis curse from the living room ''for fucks sake liam what the bloody hell is wrong with you'' he said and walked into the hallway. He checked his hair in the mirror and whiped a strade off hair back into his fringe. He smiled and walked turned around realising the door was already open. ''oh'' he blushed slightly. He pushed Liam aside and hugged Harry whispering in his ear ''you look amazing'' he grinned and pecked his cheek. Liam rolled his eyes and kept the door open looking at Louis. 

Harry looked surprised at Liam, expecting Louis to open the door. "Hi again" he said to him and then he heard Louis cursing somewhere in the house and he grinned, almost giggling like some teenage girl. Louis was adorable like that. Then he saw him fixing his hair and well, that was really sweet. And the blush! Harry was grinning like crazy when Louis finally noticed him. "You look better" Harry said to him and hugged him to his side, looking at Liam curously. "Do you need something or...?" he asked him, not really sure. Liam at this moment looked like a concerned daddy, giving his little girl's life to some other teenager as they were going to a prom or something. He didn't want to be rude. He just wanted to know if Liam wanted something to tell them. 

Liam shook his head quickly ''uhm I called Josh and Andy and next time they do something like that they'll be kicked out of the team'' he informed Harry. Louis letted go of Harry and turned around to Liam. He smiled at him and then looked back at Harry. Statisfied that everything was okay between them. Louis didn't really knew if they still hated eachother but when Louis was with them they were nice to eachother so that was good for Louis. 

Harry nodded. "I hope you told them what I told you..." he said, hoping Liam really told them that Harry was ready to hurt them. If they were in his team they would be already kicked out of it but he knew they were quite good and Liam probably still wanted them to play. "Um... I think I might have somehow hurt Andy's knee. Is he...okay?" Harry asked, remembering how he kicked him. He honestly hoped he wasn't okay and he was just asking to find out if he really wasn't okay. He normally wouldn't care but it was quite important information. Andy was a big and strong player so without him Liam's team wouldn't be that strong and Harry's team could actually win easily. 

Liam shrugged ''I guess,didn't ask after it i'm seeing them tomorrow at the practise anyways'' he mumbled ''now go! I have stuff to do'' he mumbled and pushed Louis outside. He closed the door and turned around again. Louis huffed slightly and looked up at Harry ''Is he okay?'' he chuckled. ''like you actually give a fuck'' he grinned and grabbed Harry's hand. 

Harry shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "I think I know what kind of stuff he has to do..." he chuckled. He didn't want to be mean or anything to Liam. He just looked quite desperate to get rid off Louis. So someone was coming to him tonight or he wanted to...play solo. Harry giggled and bit his lip. He looked at Louis and shamelessly checked him out. "God, you look hot" he moaned. Louis in button up looked so good. And it was white and his skin was tanned and it was perfect together. He kissed Louis sweetly, pecking his lips and started walking to his car. 

Louis grinned and smiled looking at Harry walking to the car. He bit his lip and shook his head slightly ''for god's sake'' he mumbled under his breath and walked to the car too. He opened the door and putted his seat belt on. He wrinkled his nose and bit his lip. Actually he was very nervous. What if Harrys sister didn't like Louis. Did she even know Harry was bi. Louis sighed nervously and ran a hand down his face. 

Harry jumped in his car, obviously excited. He smiled at Louis, seeing he was actually nervous. "Babe, you okay?" he asked, putting his seatbelt on. "Don't worry, it'll be great, I promise you. No need to worry" he mumbled, starting his car. "And you look really good actually, so chin up, you are gonna make her fall in love with you" Harry winked at him, focusing on the road. He was sure that Gemma will be surprised, seeing that Louis is actually a boy, but she'll like him. It was impossible to not like Louis and Harry was the best example for that. Louis made Harry all giggly and soft, well, sometimes hard too. Anyway, Louis made Harry like him and Harry was known for his lack of feelings so Gemma who was always telling everyone she loved them and was crying while watching romantic comedies will like him for sure. 

Louis smiled softly and nodded slowly. He bit his lip and looked at Harrys calm face. He sighed and kept watching him. And somehow seing Harry calm made Louis calm too. He looked back at the road and watched everything. Being 16 sucks right now. Especially because Harrys 19 and has a car and is all nice. Louis frowned. It was unfair. He sighed and looked at the houses passing by. Let’s just wait and see for what’s gonna happen


	10. Chapter 10

Harry maybe was driving a little too fast but who cares. He was just excited for this dinner. He parked his car outside his house and jumped out of it, opening door for Louis before he could do this. He smiled at him warmly and took his hand. "Smile babe" he ordered softly, because Louis still looked a little worried and he probably forgot how to smile or something. "You are even more beautiful when you smile" he added and kissed his cheek, dragging him inside. He shut the door behind them loudly. He quickly looked over to living room, where everybody were already waiting for them. "It'll be okay" he assured Louis once again, before he walked in, holding his hand tightly. Gemma was chatting with Anne about something, but when Harry walked it they stopped. Gemma's smile a little faded when she saw that Harry was holding a boy. She looked surprised at Harry and then at Anne, probably killing them both for not telling her this little fact that Harry had a boyfriend! "Gem, this is Lou... Louis" Harry quickly corrected Louis' name. It wasn't the best time for nicknames. "My boyfriend" he added, squeezing Louis' hand slightly. "Lou, this is Gemma, my sister" he introduced them proudly and pushed Louis to sit down by the table. Gemma smiled at Louis, almost exactly like Harry and offered him a hand. "Hi Louis" she said softly and then looked at Harry, squinting her eyes a little. Oh,she will probably kill him later. Harry just chuckled. 

Louis smiled widely and took Gemmas hand shaking it. ''Hi nice to meet you'' he said polity and sat down. He bit the inside of his cheek and smiled at Harry. He was still nervous. Gemma looked quiet shocked when she saw Louis. So yeah maybe Gemma didn't knew Harry was bi. He fiddled his fingers slightly not knowing what to say or do. 

Harry's mom giggled and went to the kitchen to bring the food she and Harry cooked earlier. "Told you" Harry whispered to Louis' ear, squeezing his thigh gently under table. "I think I'm missing something..." Gemma chuckled, noticing Harry's hand under the table as she was sitting right next to him. Harry smiled at her, biting his lip and shook his head. "You have no idea" he mumbled, looking at Des, who was opposite them, looking straight at Harry. "So, Lou... How old are you?" Gemma asked the first thing that came to her mind. She didn't want to Louis to think that she was rude or something. She was just surprised but now it was all okay. At this time Anne came back from the kitchen, bringing some food and they could start eating. 

Louis looked up blushing slightly swatting Harrys hand away. ''I'm sixteen'' He said and bit the inside of his cheek harder slightly. ''almost 17 tho'' He kinda had the feeling Des hated him...or Harry. Maybe he just hated Harry for bringing a boy like Louis home. He sighed and brushed it off watching Anne giving everyone their food. He smiled ''thanks'' he mumbled. 

Gemma cooed. "And Haz probably is teaching you all bad things! Haz, promise me you won't corrupt him!" Gemma giggled, taking a bite. Harry looked at her, almost saying that Louis wasn't that innocent but he stopped himself, remembering that their parents are there too. "No worries sis, I won't" he assured her, smiling at Louis. He knew he was still a little nervous and he really didn't know what to do about that. He was glad though that Des wasn't saying anything. They had little confrontation today and Harry made him promise he won't say one bad thing about them. It wasn't like Des didn't like Louis. It wasn't anything personal. He just wasn't really that happy about Harry having a boy. 

Louis grinned and took a bite too. He ate happily and looked at Anne. ''I bet you learned Harry to cook because this is amazing'' he said honestly. Harry was an amazing cook so he must've learned it from his Mom because the food was amazing and it reminded him of the times Harry cooked for him. 

Harry looked at Louis with big grin. Anne shook her head. "Thank you, sweetheart. Actually Harry somehow learned how to cook by himself when I was working and he had to make meals for himself" Anne explained. It was before Anne met Des and Gemma wasn't really type of housewife so she wasn't willingly making meals for her younger brother. So Harry learned it somehow and when he discovered how fun it is, he started cooking more and more and he was doing it still. "And Harry helped me with this dinner too" Anne added, smiling at Louis, glad he liked it. Harry bit his lip, blushing slightly and Gemma of course saw that and had to coo at him. 

Louis chuckled watching Gemma and Harry. He grinned back at Harry and winked slightly kicking his feet against Harrys. He licked his lip and continued eating. 

Harry smiled and slipped his left hand under table again, to rub Louis' thigh. He was curious how Louis will react so he moved it a little up, squeezing gently, while he continued eating, like he wasn't doing anything else. Anne and Gemma were chatting about something that totally wasn't interesting for Harry so he could focus on teasing Louis. He was rubbing his thigh up and down, slowly, but definitely too close to his crotch. He smiled when Gemma said something funny and looked at Louis. "You okay, babe?" he asked with a smirk. 

Louis glared at Harry and swatted his hand away again. ''y-'' He mentally groaned and cleared his troat. ''y-yeah i'm fine'' he stuttered. He gave Harry another glare and tried to think on something els but Harrys hands. He looked down at his food and continued eating trying to ignore Harry. What was he thinking? Louis was already fucking nervous and now Harry with his big horny hands started to rub his thigh, seriously he wanted to kill Louis.

Harry smiled at him. He didn't want Louis to really feel bad so he took his hand away and put in on his own thigh. Then they all finished dinner and Harry helped his mom bring dessert which was actually ice cream. Harry decided it should be ice cream since his and Louis' little trip to the shop wasn't really successful. At this time everything was more casual and they didn't have to sit by the table. And the weather was quite good today so they decided to move to the garden. Harry's parents sat by the garden table with Gemma and Harry took his and Louis' desserts and moved a little further, on little bench that was few meters from the table. They could still see them but probably couldn't hear. Harry sat down and pulled Louis down too, handing him his ice cream. "You made it and it wasn't that bad" he said, smiling. "Right?" 

''what the fuck is wrong with you you can't just rub my tigh. I almost choked on my food.'' he started babling and grabbed the ice cream. He started to eat happily and glared at Harry again. But he couldn't help but smile after that. ''Gemma's nice I get why you like her'' he smiled. 

Harry looked at him with wide eyes but then laughed. "Sorry..." he kissed his cheek and started eating his ice cream. "Well, I like her because she's my sister. I kind of have too..." he shrugged, chuckling. He could hear Gemma's voice, talking about something really fast and laughing. He looked back at Louis and smiled, biting his lip. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, looking at Louis' lips. He wanted to ask in case Louis wouldn't like to kiss in front of Harry's parents. He would understand that. But Louis eating ice cream... was so hot. And his white shirt... But they could kiss later, in Harry's room. It was all okay. 

Louis nodded slowly watching Harry. ''No need to ask'' he said softly. Almost whispering. He leaned closer slowly watching Harrys lips. It was kinda awkward 'cause his parents were right there. Not that Louis minded. Bet they heard worse. 

Harry leaned in for a kiss, gently pecking Louis' lips, before really kissing him with tongue. But still nothing really bad, just a sweet kiss. He pulled out and looked at him. "You taste like ice cream" he mumbled, grinning. He licked his lips and finished his ice cream. Then he heard footsteps and looked around to see Gemma was walking towards them. She smiled and sat next to Louis. "You two are cute" she said. "And you-" she pointed at Harry "-lied to me!" she laughed. "He told me I'm gonna meet someone special and I asked him who his girlfriend is and he didn't correct me!" she said to Louis and shook her head. "That's why I was a little surprised. But I'm okay with that, just so you know..." she explained. "How did you two meet?" she asked Louis, wanting his story, knowing Harry won't probably tell her everything yet. 

Louis grinned and blushed slightly ''maybe you know Liam maybe not I don't know, But he's my cousin and there was this bunfire. And Harry'' he glared slightly but grinned anyways ''kinda bursted into the party with his friends and yeah he uhm hates Liam so he teased Liam and I was standing next to him. So Harry talked to me and then he-'' Louis stopped realising what happend then. He pressed his lips frimly together and smiled. He shouldn't tell that to his sister right. Besides Harry was right next too him so if he didn't mind he would say it. ''that's how we met'' he chuckled awkwardly. 

Gemma furrowed her brows, looking at Harry. "Liam? Like.. This Liam that was...? Oh..." she said, remembering. "So you decided to crash Liam's party and steal Liam's little cousin?" she asked and Harry shrugged. "I didn't know Lou will be there though..." he mumbled, pulling his boyfriend closer. "So like... Liam let you talk to Louis? You two hate each other..." she mumbled, not really understanding. "I may or may not kidnapped him" Harry chuckled, remembering that night. Gemma looked at Louis. "And so... You two... Decided to date?" she asked, now looking at Harry again. "Like... Love at first sight?" she added. Harry frowned a little which Gemma saw but didn't comment on that. "I kind of got him drunk and made some things I'm not really proud of but in the end he made me like him a little bit too much" Harry explained, not really saying what he did to Louis. "You are crazy, Haz..." she sighed. "And I don't know what you see in him, he can be a dick sometimes" she said to Louis, and Harry pouted, protesting, but then chuckled. 

Louis chuckled and then smiled softly looking at Harry. ''I don't regret anything'' he mumbled and blinked slowly staring at Harry. He knew Harry felt bad about their first night. But Louis didn't. If Harry never got Louis drunk and took him to that beachhouse. Louis probably never got so close to Harry anyways. He just smiled and looked at Gemma and chuckled. ''Yeah he's a dick'' Louis teased glancing at Harry 

Harry opened his mouth. "Oh right. I'm not a dick!" he pouted, faking that he was offended. He wasn't. it was true he could be a dick and they all knew about it. "I'm not talking to you two until you apologize" he said with grumpy face. Gemma just laughed and got up, kissing Harry's forehead. "I love you Haz" she said and walked away, waving at them. Harry shook his head and looked at Louis. "I'm gonna show you how much of a dick I am. Later" he warned jokingly Louis, poking his ribs and smiling. 

Louis blushed and grinned. He smiled and leaned his head on Harrys shoulder. ''Sure Haz'' he mumbled and grinned wider. Looking at Gemma walking away.

"No, seriously... I'm glad you met Gemma. She's like the most important person in my life so you, as my other very important person should know her" Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms around Louis, not really realizing what he just said. It got to him after a while. Louis was really important to him. He could kill for him, with no doubt. And his heart was always beating faster when he was around and he wanted to touch him all the time and get sweet kisses from him. Or even make stupid and silly photos with him. Everything that would make him happy, made Harry happy too. He sighed deeply. He will need to talk to Gemma about it later. Like... She will know, right? 

Louis smiled and cuddled closer to Harry. He didn't think he ever cared so much about a person as he cared about Harry. Well yeah his family and sisters. But that was diffrent. He was happy he met Gemma too. Mostly because she was so important for Harry. Louis smiled up and looked at Harry. He pecked his cheeks softly and smiled bride. 

"Are you staying for the night tonight?" Harry asked him. He didn't mean anything by asking this, just cuddles and sleeping, since Gemma was right behind the wall and she would probably kill him. Not that she haven't ever heard anything. But not in their home, because Harry's room was only for Harry. Well, lately it changed a little because Louis could be there too. He sighed again. Louis changed him. Like really. He never felt like that before. And that was confusing him a little. He wasn't recognizing the feelings he had for Louis. And that's why he had to talk with Gemma. She was good at feelings. She was a girl, she had to be good at feelings. "Loueh..." Harry murmured softly. "Can I ask you how do you know...that you love me?" he asked slowly. 

Louis smiled and nodded ''If you want me to'' Louis frowned hearing the next question. He sighed and looked away slowly thinking of an answer. It was a hard question really. How do you know you love someone. He licked his lips and looked at Harry ''I get this bubbly feeling in my stomach whenever you smile or look at me. And just when you're with me or talk to me everything soothens like you're the only person i want to listen to. You make me smile and you make me really happy and giggly. I never felt so comfortable with someone than with you. You make me feel like i'm the most important person ever and I feel - this might sound weird but it's true..Y-you warm my heart up in some kind off way no one ever did. I just know that I love you. You feel it'' 

Harry bit his lip, listening to Louis and looking straight at him, wanting to remember every word he just said. He nodded when Louis stopped talking and sighed. It was all Harry felt most of the times he was with Louis. "I-I think I... understand" he mumbled after a while of thinking about what Louis just said. He had these butterflies in his stomach when he was with Louis and he was getting nervous and was babbling. And it never happened to him before. He was always confident but with Louis it changed a little. He wasn't sometimes sure about his words and actions. But he didn't want to believe that he was in love with Louis. He couldn't. They didn't have much time and it will be terrible to say 'bye' to his boyfriend. He already was missing him when he wasn't around and they were together basically all the time. "I'm really lucky to have you, Louis. And I'm really glad that you... are here. For me. With you everything is simplier" Harry smiled finally and leaned down to kiss him. 

Louis smiled and kissed back. He grabbed Harrys hand and played with it. He knew Harry was having a hard time to love someone. Louis didn't blame him at all. He could take his time he didn't even needed Harry to love him back. Just if Harry was happy Louis would be too. He cuddled into Harry and kissed the back of his hand softly holding it tightly. ''I-i'm sorry If i'm already barging you with the love things it's not a big deal haz'' 

Harry shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. It is a big deal. I don't want to break your heart" Harry said simply. Heartbroken Louis probably would be the death of Harry. He wouldn't forgive himself for doing that. It would be the worst thing he has ever done.  
To change the subject of their talk for something more easy, Harry smiled a little and put his other hand on Louis' stomach, hugging him like that. "Well, it's getting cold. And I'm sure Gemma brought some really good wine with her so we can steal it and go to my room. What do you think about that?" he asked him happily, kissing the top of his head. "It will be... More romantic than beer" he chuckled.

Louis chuckled and nodded slowly ''sure'' He got op and pulled Harry up too. He smiled up at him and pecked his lips quickly patting his bum. He gasped. ''you always talk about my bum but look at thaaat'' he teased squeezing his bum lightly. He bit his lip trying not to laugh.

Harry squeaked when Louis squeezed him and jumped a little. "Oh god, Tomlinson, behave!" he laughed and shook his head. "My ass isn't even half that as awesome like yours!" he winked and smacked Louis' bum in revenge for squeezing his. Harry's bum was actually small, barely existing. But Louis... Had something to be proud of and Harry loved it to bits. "Come inside you little monster" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders and pulling him close to his side. Their height difference was perfect for that. Soon they were in Harry's room. "Stay here, I'll be right back" Harry said and walked out of his room to 'borrow' Gemma's wine. She always was coming with this great sweet red wine that Harry loved. And she shouldn't mind. It was for him and Louis! 

Louis plopped down on Harrys bed and kicked his shoes off. He grinned looking at the ceiling. Something was special about that ceiling it was like you had to look at it to think properly. He wrinkled his nose lightly and blinked slowly. He didn't wanted to take Harrys time with his sister. Harry said he didn't see her that much so Louis kinda felt bad taking that time away. He sighed and placed his hand on his stomach. He sighed louder when he felt his little belly and placed his hands next to himself. 

Harry stormed in to his room, quickly closing the door behind him and locking them with the key. He was blushing and he was giggling, holding with one hand two glasses and bottle of wine. "Got it!" he breathed as someone knocked on the door. "Harold! How could you? You fucking thief!" Gemma shouted from behind the door and Harry giggled even more. "I love you too!" he said to her and shook his head, laughing. They could hear Gemma hissing at him for a while before she left. "She still haven't learnt to not leave this alone" Harry pointed at the bottle and jumped on bed next to Louis, handing him two glasses so he could pour the wine into them. 

Louis chuckled and took the glass. When Harry poured some wine in his glass Louis raised it to his nose and smelled. He smiled and took a big gulp from it. He licked his lip and nodded '' 's good'' he mumbled quietly.

"Right? I know! It's the best wine ever" Harry said excited and put the bottle next to bed, sipping from his glass and moaning softly with almost every sip. Then he quickly got up from the bed, almost falling and turned on his laptop so they could listen to some music. He of course choose The Fray, remembering Louis liked them and he got up to the bed. "Cheers" he said, putting his glass to Louis' glass and sipped again. "Did I tell you that you look incredibly good today?" Harry said with a cheeky smile. Some compliments were never bad for anyone. 

''you remember?'' he said when he heard The Fray and grinned. He blushed lightly and looked at Harry ''yeah you did'' he said blushing like a teenage girl. Well Louis was a teenager but not a girl you know. He sighed happily and pecked Harrys lips quickly ''you're amazing'' he said looking at him. 

"Of course I remember. Like everything you said to me" Harry said simply, like it was so obvious. Well, for him it was. "We should do something to make this evening more fun..." Harry mumbled. "Maybe we should play truth or dare?" he asked finally. It was always funny with more people, but he could now somehow embarrass Louis just in front of him and no one would know. And Louis could do the same to him. Or they could do something hot. Doesn't matter, just anything. 

Louis grinned and nodded crossing his legs and sipping from the wine again. ''truth or dare Styles?'' he asked wiggling hi eyebrows slightly. This could be very intresting and very funny. Or very sexual and horny. He chuckled slightly tilting his head to the side. 

"I'm not drunk enough for your questions... So dare" he chose and propped himself on his elbow, looking at Louis with slightly squinted eyes, waiting for him to tell him what he had to do. He hoped it won't be something really bad, Louis didn't look like this kind of type who liked to humiliate people. But who knows... "It better be something good, Lou..." he hummed and drank rest of the wine from his glass. 

Louis hummed and tought about something good. ''I dare you to walk downstairs and ask Gemma for some lube'' he said and immidiatly started to laugh. He was in this period where he tought everything he said was funny. He bit his lip and watched Harry grabbed the bottle wine and pouring some in Harrys glass and in his own. 

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at him. "You think she... needs these things?" he asked with dead serious face. God... He didn't want to think about his sister like that. She was... supposed to stay virgin forever. And never ever see any penis. Oh god. Gemma... Having sex... And lube... "What if she has it? Oh god..." Harry moaned and quickly emptied his glass. "More" he ordered taking the bottle from Louis and pouring some again. 

Louis smirked and watched Harry. ''can't handle your sisters sex life?'' he asked teasingly. Louis would've been the same but he wasn't gonna say that now. Now when he was being so good at teasing Harry. 

"Shut up. Imagine one of your sisters like that... That's so wrong..." Harry mumbled but he got up. He again emptied his glass quickly. "If she has it, I'm gonna be traumatized for life" he said. "okay, wish me luck. As in Gemma doesn't have anything like that" he said, before he left his room. He walked downstairs where Gemma was with their mother, watching some tv and drinking exactly the same wine that Harry stole from her. She always had more. "Um... Gem?" he said. Gemma looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked, still sitting on the couch. She will tell his mom, he was sure about it. "Just come here, I need to ask you something" he mumbled. He dragged her to the kitchen and cleared his throat. "Do you have...lube?" he asked, blushing furiously and hoping to God that Gemma doesn't have these things. Really... Gemma chuckled, looking at him. "Harold..." she said and Harry blushed even more. She shook her head and laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, brother, but I don't..." she chuckled and Harry hugged her. "God, don't ever need that, okay? I mean... Girls don't really need that if they're doing it...normal way. just don't" Harry quickly left kitchen. He never was that embarrassed in his life probably. He walked up to his room. "I just said to my sister to not ever have anal sex and it's your fault. How am I gonna look her in the eyes again?" he chuckled, lying on the bed and closing his eyes. "And she doesn't have any lube..." he added, smiling. What a relief... 

Louis laughed and looked at Harry. Well he expected nothing else actually. He grinned and patted his stomach ''did u bluuush?'' he teased poking his stomach lightly.He looked back at his glass and sipped from it again. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't blush!" he lied, still laughing. Of course he blushed, like crazy actually. He poured some more wine to his glass and sat up, looking at Louis with slightly squinted eyes. "Okay, Louis, your turn. Truth or dare, cutie?" he asked him with a evil grin on his face. He wanted to embarrass Louis too, somehow, he just didn't know yet how but revenge will be sweet actually. Like the wine they were drinking. Harry could actually feel already he was a bit tipsy now, but it just made him giggly. 

Louis nodded and licked his lips taking the bottle from Harry and pouring some more in his glass too. ''dare me'' he said and grinned winking. Louis wasn't scared or something he just tought he'd embarras himself more if he picked truth. 

Harry nodded and sighed. He was thinking for a while, before he turned to Louis again, with a big grin. "I dare you to call Liam and ask him for some condoms and if he could come here and give them to you" Harry said, biting his lip. Well, it was similar to this what Louis made him do with Gemma. But actually Gemma didn't mind Harry having sex life and Liam probably wasn't happy about his little cousin being in bed with Harry, his rival that he hated. So... He would be probably mad. And that was funny. 

Louis gasped. ''You're cruel'' he frowned and pulled his phone out dailing Liams number. He pressed call and smirked at Harry. Liam picked up sighing. ''what do you want Tomlinson i'm uhm busy'' he mumbled cleary pissed Louis distrubed him.He quickly pressed loudspeaker so Harry could follow to. Louis bit his lip trying not to laugh ''well yeah it's an emergency uhm I need condoms and I'm sure you have some so can you please bring them to Harrys house?'' he covered his mouth with his hand smiling into it. Liam remained silent but then he spoke up. ''do you really fucking think i'll bring condoms to you? you shouldn't even have fucking sex with that jerk you better not ask me again because i'll rip his fucking head of understood? good we're done here'' he growled and hung up. Louis mouth was wide open and he bursted out into laughing rolling on the bed. 

Harry was pressing his hand hard to his mouth not wanting to make any sound even if he wanted to laugh the whole time Liam was speaking. When Liam hung up, he laughed loudly, he even started crying from laughing so hard. When he finally could catch a breath, he looked at Louis, slightly chuckling. "I wonder what kind of head he meant..." he mumbled and started laughing again, hiding his face in the blankets. "He should be happy you want to have safe sex though..." he chuckled. God, Liam was so mad. And yeah... "And... He's busy. I know what he is doing" Harry laughed once again. It was hard to stop when he once started. It was this wine, definitely.

Louis giggled pressing his face into the pillows and laughed not stopping ..''w-wich head'' he laughed at Harrys joke. He kicked his feet slightly feeling his stomach crunching up and burning from laughter. ''m-my stoma-ach hurts'' he giggled rolling over again. 

Harry laughed softly and crawled closer to Louis. He pulled his shirt up and pressed wet kiss to Louis stomach and then covered him again. "Better now?" he asked with a cheeky smile, sitting back up again and crossing his legs in the ankles. He took the bottle of wine, half empty, and not really caring about glass anymore, sipped some straight from the bottle. "I realy hope he meant this head" he touched his curls and giggled. 

Louis giggled and blushed grabbing the bottle from Harry and drinking from it too. ''truth or dare babe'' he said and sat up crossing his legs too looking straight at Harry. He ran his hands trough his curls. He smiled and placed the bottle between his legs against his stomach and crotch keeping it there. 

"Dare, definitely..." Harry said. Truth was really risky thing. Like... He could ask him some embarrassing things or things he didn't want anyone to know so dare was simplier. "Make it a good one..." he bit his lip, looking at him with a sparkle in his eye. He wanted a challenge or something... Something really good. He looked at the wine in between Louis' legs and smirked. He shook his head but didn't say anything, waiting for Louis to dare him. 

Louis smirked and looked at Harry up and down shamelessly checking him out. He sighed softly and ran a hand trough his hair. ''I dare you to put icecubes into your boxers waiting for them to melt'' he sighed and rubbed his forehead ''im not good in finding dares'' he pouted cutely looking at Harry. 

Harry opened his eyes wide, along with his mouth. "THAT is cruel. You want me to... Get hurt?" he asked, chuckling. He sighed and got up. He hoped that Gemma wasn't around kitchen anymore, he wasn't ready to face her again after that lube thing. He looked for the last time at Louis and left his room to take some ice from the fridge. Fortunately for him, there wasn't anyone downstairs. He grabbed bag of ice cubes and went back to his room. "Okay, if I won't be able to have sex anymore, I'm going to hurt you too" he pointed at Louis, looking at him with furrowed brows and showing his teeth. But it wasn't scary, he looked more like little angry kitten. He sighed deeply. "I'm gonna look like I peed myself" he mumbled, standing in the middle of his room. He opened the bag and took two cubes, feeling how cold they were. "Okay, how many ice cubes?" he asked. 

Louis bit his lip watching Harry ''five'' he mumbled and grinned widely. He'd like to see Harry squirming slightly. He licked his lips and winked. ''i'll sooth it later if it hurts'' He chuckled and grabbed the bottle drinking again. Louis was already drunk but he tried not to show it to hard. 

Harry shook his head and took two cubes again, as these two he was holding already melted in his hot hand. He pulled his pants a little, to make some space to throw cubes behind them and put the two cubes there, whimpering. "oh god!" he almost screamed, feeling cold against sensitive skin. But he put three more and tried not to scream at the not really pleasant feeling. His toes curled and his mouth opened. "Oh god, if it falls off then you are buying me new one" he mumbled. It actually hurt. And he could feel his body fighting against the cold so he was... smaller now. "fuck, fuck, fuck..." Harry whimpred, jumping around his room on one leg. He was getting more wet and more wet and his pants were now cold too. 

Louis bit his lip watching Harry. Now he felt kinda bad for the boy. He smirked slightly and tilted his head to the side. He took a large sip again and groaned watching Harry. ''god this is actually so hot stop swearing.'' he licked his lips. Harry was jumping around like a fucking ballerina and actually it was really adorable. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Harry moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lips hard. "I can't feel it now!" he cried out, looking down his pants with a little fear. What if it really fell out? But everything was where it should be. Harry sighed with relief and looked at Louis. "You little evil..." he mumbled. His pants were cold and wet and it was so uncomfortable. And it probably didn't look well too. "I think that there will be one day and I'm gonna torture you like that too..." he mumbled, warning him. he poked Louis arm and smiled slightly, feeling a little better once ice cubes melted. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, throwing them on the floor. he took out some sweats from his wardrobe and disappeared in the bathroom for a while, coming back without his shirt and only in his sweats. "You are lucky, it's all good again" he mumbled and took the bottle from Louis, to drink some too. 

Louis looked at Harry and shifted slightly. There was absolutly no need for pulling that shirt off. He just wanted to tease Louis. Louis wrinkled his nose and frowned looking at Harry's bare chest. He swallowed and looked at his face again. He chuckled quietly and nodded. 

"Okay, Tomlinson, you little evil kid that tried to hurt my willy..." Harry chuckled. "Truth or dare?" he asked him with a smirk. God, he wanted a revenge again! It wasn't like he will let Louis to avoid suffering. No matter if he chose truth or dare, he wanted to make him suffer too. Not for real of course. But just like Harry did. He grabbed the bag of ice that was melting and threw it to the bathtub so his bed wouldn't be wet. 

Louis grinned. He wasn't gonna pick dare after THAT. He smirked and shook his head chuckling slightly still seeing Harry scream and whimper. ''truth'' he said and smiled softly looking at Harry. He grabbed the bottle again and sipped from it placing it between his legs again. 

"Oh..." Harry sighed. He hoped for a dare. "So... Tell me babe... Have you ever masturbated with some toys? Or things? Everything counts and I want details!" Harry smirked. Like... He thought that every boy tried to masturbate with weird things... If the boy was gay then he could...try and stick something up and if not he could try fuck something... Well, Harry did that when he was younger, now he didn't really had to please himself anymore. Basically. He looked at Louis and raised his eyebrow, wanting some spicy stories. 

Louis flushed red and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. ''i've uhm tried alot of things actually....buttplug cockring vibrator b-but what do you mean w-with details? Y-you can't really detaill it because obviously you already know how to use it'' he rambled blushing 

Harry shrugged. "Not on myself so I don't know. Tell me what you were thinking about then when you were doing it, you naughty little sailor" Harry mumbled, grinning like crazy. God, Louis with a buttplug... Or with cockring, not really able to cum... It made Harry hot in some places, basically there where he was freezing few minutes ago. He was looking at Louis with a smirk and his eyes got dark. God, Louis was a bad boy... 

Louis blushed harder ''uhm s-so the story of the buttplug is kinda bad...I was uhm obssessed feeling full you know. I weared it everywhere. It drove me crazy brushing in the right places on the stupiddest moments. I buyed it when I was 14 I just figured out I was gay so I started shoving things in my ass like my fingers or just uhm yeah stuff. And then Stan a friend off mine told me about this buttplug and I bought It the next day. In the beginning I only putted it in until I came but then I uhm also putted it in in the mornings before school. And everytime I shuffled or something in class or sat on my chair it rubbed against everthing down there. And I was simply obsessed.'' he shrugged and blushed looking down. 

Harry cooed and little 'awwww' escaped from his mouth, before he poked Louis' stomach. "I can't believe this!" Harry laughed. "Seriously? Oh god, Lou... You are dirty and naughty..." Harry chuckled. He couldn't imagine Louis sitting on his chair in math class and trying so hard to not moan or something. "I see... You are made to bottom..." Harry giggled. Right, teenagers could be a little obsessed with sex. "Do you still have it? Are you still doing this?" Harry chuckled. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head. ''uhm no my mum took it away'' he bit his lip and blushed harder admitting his mum found out ''she never talked about it after that'' he giggled again and sipped from the bottle again. ''truth or dare love?'' he asked 

"Oh god, your mom... I would like to see her face" Harry laughed. It had to be embarrassing. Actually Louis' mom seemed to be a little more harsh than Harry's. How she would react to the fact that Louis had a boyfriend and was sleeping in his bed almost every night? Probably it would end up like the buttplug... No more nice things. "Okay... I want truth. No more ice cubes in my pants..." he mumbled and drank some from the bottle, before placing it right there where it was, between Louis' legs and stomach.

''do you have any kinks?'' Louis asked curiously. Well they never had this conversation so this needed to be said. He grinned and looked down at the bottle and then at Harry. He blinked innocently knowing he wasn't THAT innocent. 

Harry shrugged. "I think I like some things... But I've never had any occasion to try them. I think... It would be fun to be tied up and blindfolded. Like... exciting when you can't touch the other person and you don't see what that person is doing..." he mumbled, using 'that person' because he wouldn't really mind if it was a boy or a girl. "Or... Threesomes sound good. Or whips. And you have really great ass and I'm always thinking about spanking you. Don't blame me!" he added quickly. "And now... You told me about all these things you were doing so I would like to do them to you too" Harry shrugged again. He was kind of open for weird things. Or dress ups. Or some toys. "And fuck, I've always wanted to have sex in public. Like... Elevator or lockers or somewhere like that" Harry smiled wide, trying not to really think about all these things right now. 

Louis nodded uneasily. In.Public. That's what he said. IN PUBLIC. so people could watch how someones shagged your fucking ass out and moaned like a fucking whore. But god yes he wanted that to. His mouth hung open slightly and he stared at Harry. He just ugh this was hard to think about it without really trying it. He wasn't gonna say anything about it because he was too flustered about all the words that came out of that cheeky lad right infront of him. He bit his lip and looked up at Harry. ''o-okay'' 

"No worries, I'm not going to push you into anything like that. It's just my fantasy. Too much porn, I guess..." Harry chuckled. He thought that Louis will be scared now of Harry dragging him to the nearest shop and fucking him behind hangers full of clothes or that he will tie him up and fuck with a pink dildo or something. He shook his head and smiled innocently at Louis, winking at him. "Truth or dare, Loueh?" he asked, licking his lips sensually, just to tease Louis. 

Louis rolled his eyes '' 'm not scared of you'' he mumbled. Well not from this Harry tho. Mad or should I say Dark Harry was scary. It scared the shit out of him. He shook his head lightly trying to forget about it. He slowly lowered his hand instead of grabbing the bottle immidiatly. He slid his hand right against his scrotch and grabbed the bottle sipping from it. He smirked an placed it down again. ''dare'' he said and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Harry was watching Louis' hand. Little teaser... He always was doing this and when harry wanted to tease him too, he was pouting. "O-okay" he cleared his throat. "I dare you to take off your clothes and go downstairs to get something to drink and then come back here. But no running and no covering, walk slowly!" Harry said, smiling. He was 80% sure that Louis won't meet any of his family members then, but there was always this little chance that there might be someone downstairs. It was late now but it was also friday night so no work tomorrow so his parents might be still up. 

Louis' yaw dropped and he shook his head quickly ''IM NOT DOING THAT'' he frowned looking at Harry. ''your family is downstairs why would you even want your parents to see me naked'' he gasped and shook his head ''that's not fair'' 

"So you surrender? We should've thing about some punishement for the person who refuses to do the dare or tell the truth earlier..." Harry mumbled, scratching his chin. "Like... I don't know... Something bad... Maybe walking around with painted nails for a week. Or with his undies on his pants, not under..." he said, trying to think. "So are you doing this or I have to punish you?" he asked, biting his lip. 

Louis frowned and got up tossing the almost empty bottle to Harry. He took his shirt off quickly and pulled his trousers down. He walked out of Harrys room keeping the door slightly open. Teasing Harry as usual. He pulled his boxers down and tossed them into the room so Harry couldn't see anything. He closed the door and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He heard Gemma talking about something but he quickly grabbed a waterbottle and walked upstairs again. Not covered once. Not running once. He walked back into Harrys room and grabbed his boxers putting it on quickly. He threw the water bottle on the bed and sat down again. 

Harry watched Louis stripping with a smirk. He put the bottle away and waited for his return. And he clapped when Louis came back. "Yay, I haven't heard anything so I guess nobody saw you!" Harry said happily. He knew nobody would catch him running naked around the house. "C'mon, turn that frown upside down, babe... And there was no need to pull these-" he poked waistband of Louis' boxers "-on again" he said with a cheeky smile. "I'm so proud of you!" he added jokingly and opened the bottle to drink some. 

Louis rolled his eyes and blushed lightly swatting Harrys hands away ''yeah no one saw me'' he grinned ''i'm a sneaky bastard'' he giggled and shook his head. It wasn't funny. Blame the alcohol. ''truth or dare baby?'' he asked and wiggled his eyebrows slightly looking at Harry. 

Harry was thinking for a while. Could Louis make him do something stupid? Probably, but he still had these ice cubes in his mind, even if everything was okay now. "Uh, dare me" he mumbled and winked, feeling a little excited. Louis' dares were pretty painful, well, the last one was, and Harry kind of... liked it even if he wanted to scream because really, freezing your balls off wasn't really pleasant thing. But then he thought it was kind of nice, just like with his tattoos. It hurt, always, but he wanted more and more... Adiccting thing. Or maybe he just liked a little pain. 

''mhh'' Louis hummed thinking of a good dare. He putted his finger on his chin tilting his head lightly. ''dress like a girl and strip for me'' He chuckled watching Harry. Would he do that? Dressing like a girl? And actually strip?. He bit his lip excitingly already imagining Harrys plump lips covered in red lipstick. 

"ohhhh... that's your other kink? dress ups?" Harry winked at him. "Then I hope one day you will be my nurse in really fucking short skirt babe" he said and winked. Well, it wasn't really bad dare. Like... No one will see him, right? Only Louis. And he have to get some girly clothes... He looked around his room. "Give me a minute" he mumbled, stumbling out of his bed. Oh, maybe one sip too much of the wine. And he always had headaches after drinking wine. Fuck. But it'll be tomorrow. He walked out of his room, leaving the door open and went to Gemma's room. She was slightly surprised, seeing her brother all tipsy and giggly, begging her for some of her clothes. At first she didn't want to give anything to him, but finally, when he promised her to make her breakfast tomorrow, she said yes, giving him some of her clothes and telling him that she wanted it back in one piece and washed. Harry nodded and went back to his room. "Stay here, make yourself comfy, be right back" he said with a big grin to Louis and disappeared in his bathroom to change.

Louis grinned widely and dropped down on his back on the bed not believing Harry was actually doing this. He sighed softly and watched the ceiling smiling. His head was turning and he was sure he'll be hungover tomorrow. He giggled and ran his fingertips over his lip humming slightly. 

Harry quickly pulled on some black lacey top and really short jeans skirt, that hung loosely on his basically non existing hips. His sister was skinny but well, she was woman so she had hips, definitely more wide than Harry's. Then he put on black thigh high socks and put on a pink lipstick, that was actually matching his pink lips very well so it didn't look bad. Actually if Harry was into make-up he could rock it. That what he thought at least. He didn't have any shoes but he didn't need it. He sticked his head out of the bathroom, looking at Louis. "Don't you dare to fucking laugh" he said, furrowing his brows before he walked out of the bathroom on his tiptoes. He put on some slow music and stood right in front of his bed, looking at Louis and blushing furiously. He looked like idiot. 

Louis scrambled up and covered his mouth with his hand quickly. He turned serious immidiatly when he saw how hot he actually was looking. He licked his lips and swallowed slowly. ''c-continue'' he mumbled quietly feeling the alcohol buzzing trough his veins. The shade on Harrys lips made them pop out very pretty. He blinked and watched him. 

Harry licked his lips, not breaking eye contact with Louis and started swaying his hips a little to the music and running his hands up and down his chest, looking at the younger boy on his bed all the time. Then he turned back to Louis and slightly shook his little ass, before slowly pulling up tight top off him. Then he threw it at Louis and turned to him again, touching his chest and running his fingers down his body, slipping fingers under the skirt. but instead of taking it of, he just thrusted his hips, a little moaning. He tried to do everything all sexy, just like he was really a girl but probably it wasn't that hot as it would be if he really was a girl. Then he put his right leg on the bed and slowly rolled down one high sock, doing the same with the other, now being only in the skirt. He climbed on the bed and made Louis lie down, straddling his waist, he grinded against him few times, just like he was riding him and then opened the little button and fly that was there, sliding the skirt lower so his boxers were showing. He slipped his hand under the skirt, brushing his hand over his crotch and then up his chest, before he leaned down to press quick kiss to Louis lips and he got up from the bed again, the skirt falling on the floor. He smiled and looked down at Louis. "This too, babe?" he asked him with low and deep voice, pulling waist band of his boxers a little. 

Louis was almost drooling. But still his mouth was running dry. He licked his lips swallowing. His cock was aching in his boxers and he covered himself blushing harshly with his hands. He was breathing heavily and watching everything Harry was doing. He sat up when Harry got of him again and nodded slowly. God yes he wanted him to take everything off. He stared at Harry and bit his lip harder he wasn't gonna be suprised if his lip started bleeding. 

Harry chuckled and licked his lips sensually, biting them a bit later. He slipped one hand under his boxers, pulling them a little more down, still not really exposing anything, before he turned his back to Louis to sway his hips and bent a little, moving his hips in circles. He slipped thumbs under the waistband of his black boxers and pulled them a little more down, wiggling his hips so now like half of his ass was exposed. He turned around, again facing Louis. He raised his eyebrow, before really sliding his boxers down and kicking them back. He was now all naked, with little smirk on his face and his hands lying on his thighs. "You okay, Lou?" he asked innocently, seeing Louis was looking at him like he wanted to eat him. He never had problems with being naked so he wasn't embarrassed. For sure it was better than these girly clothes. 

Louis swallowed again and nodded hesitatly. Was he really okay? ''g-good job'' he cleared his troath and took a deep breath. ''s-sit down a-again'' he said wanting to continue the game. Not that he didn't like this. It was just Louis was really hard right now, and Harry probably would tease him about that. He mentally groaned and pressed his palm down lightly. Because down there something was screaming for attention. He wrinkled his nose and grabbed the bottle quickly. He finished it with a few big swallows and placed it down the bed again. 

Harry laughed, seeing what Louis was doing. "I guess I'm good stripper, even if I'm dressed like a girl!" he said, winking at louis. This boner was actually flattering. But he didn't want to help Louis, he wanted it himself, right? It was his fault that he was horny now. He sat down on the bed, grabbing little pillow and covering himself to not tease Louis more. He crossed his legs in his ankles and looked at Louis. "Okay, sooooo... Truth or dare?" he asked him with a shameless smile. 

Louis cleared his troat again. ''truth'' he mumbled looking curiously at Harry. He sighed and frowned. He hoped this boner was goin away quickly because it was driving him crazy right now. He couldn't fap infront of Harry. No espacially not now. 

"I hoped you will choose dare. But okay" Harry pouted a little. He would think about something nice for him. "So... Tell me... Would you rather be a /hetero/ pornstar or not have any orgasm for the rest of your life?" Harry asked with a big grin. Louis actually looked quite disgused last time they were watching tv and there were some boobs. So how he would react to a... wet girl? Harry actually didn't think that any of these was disgusting but he wasn't gay, like Louis. So he was curious what Louis will choose. 

Louis frowned ''that's a horrible question'' he huffed slightly. ''but I like orgasms'' he sighed sadly. He bit his lip and shook his head. ''not have any orgasms for the rest of my life'' he said and nodded. 

Harry laughed. "You are really gay boy" Harry chuckled. "And you definitely don't know what you are missing!" he added with a grin. Harry actually loved girls. He mostly treated them like they were his slaves but they were all a little slutty anyway and they wanted it. But he respected them all anyway, knowing that girls don't have easy life. He had sister, he knew a little bit about it, right? "God, I'd never choose to not have any orgasms..." he mumbled, still giggling. 

Louis rolled his eyes ''sorry womanizer I just don't like pussys'' he chuckled and raised his hand ''you should be glad I love cocks! otherwise you wouldn't have got me in your pants'' he rambled. Knowing Harry liked girls made Louis pissed slightly. He just got jealous because he didn't like girls and Harry did. He frowned slightly and focused on the game again. ''truth or dare'' he mumbled. 

"i'd have you on your knees in front of me even if you were 100% hetero" Harry mumbled with a big grin. "no worries, now i'm all yours" he said, seeing Louis got a little bit nervous about that. It would be probably the worst thing to him to find out that Harry cheated on him with a girl. Maybe he was insecure about that too? "Um... Now I choose... truth" he mumbled, smiling sweetly, as he lied down, propping on his elbow, the pillow was still covering him. He looked at Louis, with his boxers on aching for him. He looked good like that. Really good. 

Louis shifted slightly nodding. ''uhm would you rather bang 50 hot girls or 1 lumpy boy'' he asked and looked down fiddling with his fingers. He licked his lips nervously 

Harry raised an eyebrow, not really sure. "Like... 50 girls at once? And explain me what do you really mean by 'lumpy' 'cause I'm not sure..." he mumbled, thinking for a while. 50 girls at once would wear him out. Like... He could die from being too exhaused. And Harry wasn't sure what he meant by lumpy. Like... really fat or something? Because if Harry said he would rather bang these 50 chicks instead of that guy and Louis still thought he's fat or whatever, he could feel offended, even if Louis wasn't even close to being fat. So Harry would rather clear things out, before answering. 

''No one for one and lumpy like uhm'' Louis cleared his troath and licked his lips. ''me'' He frowned and looked up at Harry curiously. 

Oh, so Harry was right. He furrowed his brows to look a little scary. "Louis..." he sighed and sat back up and took Louis hand. "If you are lumpy then I'm fucking blind, okay? You are perfect and definitely you are not fat! And I adore every inch of you and if you were just a little bit smaller, I'd miss this small part of you like crazy. So stop it. And fuck, if I had to choose between you and some stupid sluts, then I would definitely choose you. I already choose you, right?" he babbled, staring at Louis face to make sure he understood every word. "And if I'll hear one more time you saying anything bad about you and your body, then I'll turture you until you believe you are beautiful" he warned him, poking his collarbone and then he kissed his forehead. 

Louis sighed softly and nodded slowly. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him fully on the lips. I'm beautiful he mumbled to himself in his head. He smiled more and sat down again. He licked his lips and fiddled with his hand slowly. ''okay'' he mumbled and smiled looking up at Harry. He believed him. He was beautiful. Even with a tummy. 

"Good. I wasn't joking" he said once again warning him. He could tickle him to death or something so he would believe. Or keep him in the water for so long until his skin would be terribly wrinked. It was weird feeling for Harry so maybe Louis wouldn't like it too. "Anyway... Truth or dare?" he smiled, quickly changing the topic of their discussion. "God, I'm sobering up..." he moaned with a pouty face. He didn't want to be sober. Maybe he could steal some alcohol from Des' little bar in his cabinet? Would he notice? Just a little... 

''dare'' he chuckled and nodded ''me too'' he giggled slightly and shook his head ''just kidding i'm not'' He pressed his lips together and watched Harry intently. He licked the corner of his mouth. He truly adored Harry way to much. It was hurting him slightly. Like mentally in his head 'HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry'. He didn't regret anything tho. He loved every second he'd spend with him 

"I just... Give me a minute" Harry mumbled, getting up. He wrapped himself in the blanket because he was still naked and walked out of his room. He ran on his tippy toes downstairs, trying to be quiet and walked towards Des' room, where he was working. All house was quiet already as it was a bit late and lights were out. He opened the door to sneak in. He knew by heart this room even if he wasn't there really often. He opened the cabinet and stole one bottle of some scotch, just to run upstairs again and sit on his bed with a big proud grin. "Okay, babe, I dare you to hump that pillow-" he threw at him the little pillow he was holding earlier "-until you cum. In your boxers!" he chuckled. Louis seemed to be pretty uncomfortable so he wanted to help him. "Or you can just use your hand if you want" he said with a big grin as he poured some of the alcohol to the glass. "Want some?" 

Louis eyes dropped down on the pillow and he frowned slightly looking up at Harry ''b-but uhm i it's awkward'' he mumbled and groaned. He he placed the pillow on the bed and placed himself ontop of it. He grinded slowly. He bit his lip not moaning because people were asleep. AKA don't disturb Harrys family with moans. He whimpered slightly and grinded harder down on the pillow. 

Harry chuckled, watching him. "Yeah, baby!" he cheered and laughed. "I wanna see you..." he mumbled, before he pulled Louis up and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off him and puting it at the end of the bed. "Um, this too..." he said, struggling a little with the button of his pants, before he pushed him back, taking them off him and lying them on top of his shirt. He saw outline of Louis' dick in his boxers and smiled, looking at it. "Much better" he mumbled. "Continue..." he said, sitting back comfortable with a glass in his hand. 

Louis smiled letting Harry undress him. He licked his lip and sat on the pillow again grinding against it. He bit his lip again and closed his eyes slowly grinding down against the pillow. He was already aching and he pictured laying ontop of Harry grinding down on him. He grinded harder and faster and slipped his hand in his boxers and continued rubbing against the pillow with more friction of his hand. He whimpered slightly and shut his eyes tightly. He moaned and fell of the pillow when he came. His hand was sticky and he was panting hard. He layed down on his back and kept his hand in his boxers. He looked at the glass Harry was holding and opened his mouth sticking his tongue out and panting. He looked like a dog. But he wasn't ashamed at all tho. ''gimme some'' he murmered his mouth still wide open 

Harry was watching Louis with a really dirty smile. And he looked hot like that. Too hot. He could feel this warm feeling in his lower stomach and how his blood was rushing down his body so now he was like half hard. He sighed when Louis finished. "You looked hot like that, fucking a pillow" he winked at him and gave him his glass. "Easy, it's not wine" he warned him. It was actually really strong alcohol and he didn't want Louis to choke on it or something. He rolled out of his bed and opened the night stand. There were some paper towels, just in case. Like in case of wiping cum off your body. He gave some to Louis so he could clean himself up and sat down on the bed again, wrapping the blanket a little more around himself.

Louis got up and blushed slipping his hand out of his boxers. He grabbed the towel and whiped his hand. He turned around and pulled his boxers down slightly just enough to whipe the cum away. When he finished he turned around and sat next to Harry. He grabbed the glass and lifted it up to his nose. He pulled back immidiatly and looked at Harry suprised. ''Is this Scotch?'' he asked and licked his lips. He sipped from the glass and shivered lightly. He smiled at Harry and leaned on him ''truth or dare'' 

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I stole it from Des..." he admitted and smiled a little. He actually liked scotch, but he didn't have many occasions to drink it. Like his parents weren't really glad he was drinking. And if they found out he was giving Louis alcohol... Uh, probably it would be their last night together here. Not that Harry wouldn't think about some other place to meet Louis and make stuff with him.  
"Um... dare" he said almost right away and took the glass from Louis to sip from it a little, making weird face as he felt alcohol running down his throat. It was kind of burning sensation but warming up too. And it tasted good, but not as good as that wine they were drinking earlier.

Louis grinned and bit his lip ''you'll never be able to do this one'' he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. ''I dare you to make me cum without touching me'' he bit his lip ''you can use other objects but your skin can't touch mine'' 

Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Like I'm gonna struggle with you forever! You just had an orgasm, you filthy bastard!" Harry pushed his arm jokingly and he looked around. "Take it off-" he pulled Louis' boxers a little, the waistband probably hit Louis' skin but he wanted it "-and lie down" he mumbled. God, Louis just cummed and he wasn't sure if he'll be even able to make him hard again, not talking about cumming. "And I can make it in any way I want?" he asked to be sure. He had one idea how to make Louis' hard. And then it shouldn't be really complicated... 

Louis nodded and layed down smirking. ''do whatever you want'' he pulled his boxers down and tossed it aside. He watched Harry wondering what he was gonna do. He blushed slightly and bit his lip excitidly. 

Harry chuckled, a little proud of himself as his idea was quite simple. He stumbled out of the bed, the blanket fell down on the floor. he took his laptop, quickly turning it on. He searched for a while, before he put it right in front Louis. It was some porn and it was actually hot. Not some bad and disgusting one. And one of the guys acting there was moaning in really good way, like he was born to do this. "Watch it for a while... It's my favourite" Harry mumbled, before he wrapped the blanket around himself again and left the room, looking for something that was definitely in the bathroom downstairs. He hoped that when he come back to the room, Louis will be turned on again. 

Louis watched the laptop. He nibbled on his lip lightly. yeah it was good. Very good. And not hetero. Louis swallowed lightly watching the screen. He breathed uneasily and felt himself getting turned on again. He sighed and almost touched himself then he realised this was Harrys dare. He holded his hands against his chest. Watching the screen in adoration almost. 

Harry almost squealed when he found what he was looking for and got back to his room. "Oh god..." he moaned, seeing Louis like this. It was wrong. But good at the same time. And these little moans coming out from his laptop... It was turning him on too. He looked down on Louis and smirked, closing the door behind him. "You only said that my skin can't touch you so..." he held a pair of two latex gloves. His mom always had these because she didn't like touching raw meat. So she always had a box of these in the cupboard in the bathroom. He dimed the lights, leaving only the little one on his night stand as it was more intimate than the big light. He jumped on the bed and moved his laptop a little away, but they still could hear the moans. "So my skin won't touch you..." he mumbled, reaching out for some lube in his drawer. 

Louis looked at Harry in disbelief and he licked his lips. He gulped and nodded watching Harry. He looked at him up and down and chuckled. It was kinda smart. Louis wouldn't have tought of that. He sighed and whiped his forhead with the back of his hand. 

Harry put on gloves, feeling like some kind of surgeon or something so he chuckled, before putting some lube on his hand, the strawberry one! He wrapped his long fingers around Louis' erection and started to stroke it lazily. The gloves were thin but it felt weird anyway. Like he was touching him but not really. The lube made it easier and more comfortable for both of them. "God, I wish it was my mouth, not hand..." he mumbled, maybe it was actually dirty talk but he really would like it better like that. He was staring at Louis' erection in his hand, slowly increasing the speed of the strokes and wrapping his fingers tighter around him. 

Louis frowned looking down at Harrys hand. He tried to keep everything in. Actually wanting Harry to fail the dare. He inhaled deeply and bit his lip. His eyes followed Harrys hand going up and down on his length. He swallowed and inhaled deeply trying to keep the sounds back.

Well, Harry knew it won't be easy. Because of two reasons. Cumming right after orgasm wasn't that simple. And Louis was a stubborn little kid, probably wanting to make Harry's life harder. He sighed, slowly picking up on the speed, twisting his wrist slightly and sometimes brushing over the sensitive head. "Just imagine me, licking you..." he looked at Louis face. He couldn't say he wasn't turned on. He was touching his lover, and feeling his hard member in his hand was making him hard too. "Sucking hard on you and you could just fuck my mouth..." he mumbled, trying to get Louis lost in his words. "C'mon, wouldn't you like it?" 

Louis whimpered slightly and shook his head not wanting to give in. Not yet. He moaned quietly and covered his mouth with his hand. Then he heard the moans from the laptop. Manly deep moans and slapping skin. He trusted his hips up and groaned. His manhood was still sensitive from a few minutes ago and it stinged slightly. He let out a deep breath and tried to ignore the porn on the background. 

Harry smiled a little. Like... How long can a man last when someone is rubbing his dick? He couldn't be like that forever! Harry started pumping his hand up and down on Louis' length. With the other hand he spread his legs a little and run his hand down, between his legs, rubbing his skin softly, just to tease him a little. He got to know that Louis actually enjoyed having something in him. He admitted it earlier with this story with the buttplug. So he slipped his index finger inside him, not really to stretch him but to make him cum by rubbing his sweet spot too. And he knew exactly what angle he needed to hit it. So he did, brushing his finger over Louis' prostate and pressing it slightly. Thank God for giving him such a long fingers. 

Louis moaned and came immidiatly from keeping everything in. Everthing was getting out now. He pushed himself down on Harrys finger and whimpered. He came all over Harrys hand and panted hard looking at him. ''h-holy shit'' he mutterd and whiped his forhead. 

Harry held back a giggle and 'yeah!' when Louis came, he just looked at him, biting his lip. He took the gloves off, rolling them and throwing away. "Now can I touch you?" he asked with a puppy eyes, licking his lips. Well, his dare was complete, he did it so he could, right? He just leaned down and licked the little cum that dripped on Louis' stomach and some from his softening member, just because he liked to do this. Actually cum never tasted really good, but it was Louis and everything about him was perfect. Then he kissed his cheek and lied down, covering them both with a blanket that he had wrapped around him. "I did it" he murmured proudly. 

Louis whimpered and nodded. He scooted closer and cuddled into Harry. He sighed contently and rubbed his nose in the crook of Harrys neck. ''you did it'' he giggled ''im still drunk'' he whispered. He felt like whispering because everything turned quiet now. 

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, i think we will be hungover tomorrow. Or I should say today in the morning" he mumbled. It was after midnight and they probably should get some sleep or else they are gonna die tomorrow. "It was fun. I really enjoyed you humping my pillow" Harry laughed, still seeing Louis like that everytime he closed his eyes. He looked so determined and actually manly so it was all hot. "Are you sleepy?" he asked him softly, running fingers through his soft hair. 

Louis hummed slightly leaning into Harrys touch. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. ''I am'' he whispered. He kissed Harrys neck softly keeping his lips on his soft skin. He tangled his legs with Harrys' and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Harry sighed, feeling Louis' little kiss on his neck. It wasn't like few minutes ago Harry gave him a handjob. It was all sweet and innocent again, even if they were both naked. "Sweet dreams, Lou..." Harry whispered softly. He was sleepy too. It was long day and all the wine they drank made him sleepy now, once he was warm and comfy with Louis by his side. He rubbed his back in a calming way, gently scratching his skin. Not long after that, he fell asleep, cuddling Louis even closer, just to feel him and that he was there. 

Louis fell asleep too holding onto Harry tightly. If someone tried he wouldn't be able to pull him away from him. Louis fell asleep with a small smile playing on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR ALOT ALOT ALOT OF DRAMA 
> 
> SERIOUSLY A LOT

Of course Harry being Harry, wasn't really moving all night. And he woke up before Louis. He smiled, seeing Louis with closed eyes and his long lashes on his cheeks. His lips were a little parted and maybe he was a little drooling but he wouldn't tell him about it anyway, because it was extremaly sweet. But he could also feel his head was hurting like someone tried to squeeze his brain or something. And he was so thristy! He somehow managed to get out of the bed, without waking up Louis. He covered him a little more with a blanket and pulled on boxers, before he left his room to go downstairs for some water and painkillers. But he met Gemma in the kitchen and decided to talk to her. Louis was asleep so there could be no better time than now, even if he was pretty hungover. He told her about everything, while they were sitting in the kitchen with cups of tea. About how he hurt Louis and that Louis loved him but he was scared he will hurt him again, even if he probably felt the same way about him. And he told her that he's scared that Louis will be leaving soon and they could never meet again and all his little fears. He needed that. And Gemma was a good listener. 

Louis didn't wake soon but he already could tell he got a headache. He hugged his pillow tightly while missing the warmth of a body. He was sleeping dreamless because waking up was like a dream. With Harry. That was a dream. His mind wasn't playing with him so he kept sleeping. 

Harry sighed when Gemma told him what she thinks. She said that he should tell Louis his 'love you too' back. But it wasn't right in Harry's mind. Maybe he could do that. And maybe it would make Louis happy. But wouldn't it make it all worse? But he sometimes wanted to tell Louis that he loved him, but he was always saying things like 'adore' or 'like' or something like that. He couldn't really say that to him, but he was showing it to him in every way he could. "O-okay... I'm gonna tell him. Soon" he mumbled finally and hugged Gemma tightly. Well, he promised Gemma to make her breakfast. So he made some scrumbled eggs with vegetables for her and for himself and Louis too. Then he grabbed bottle of cold water and painkillers and put everything on the wooden tray and took it back to his room to wake up Louis. He walked in quietly, put the tray on his desk and sat down on the bed, gently rubbing Louis' back. "Wake up, babe... You had enough of your beauty sleep" he mumbled softly, trying to wake him up. 

Louis sighed softly and turned around opening his eyes slowly. His cheeks were red from sleeping like babies most of the time have. He breathed softly and scooted to Harry. He layed his head into his lap. He grinned ''morning'' he whispered quietly voice still sore from sleeping. 

Harry smiled at him and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Louis was warm and sleepy and his voice was a little husky from the sleeping. And he absolutely loved it. "How are you feeling, sweetcheeks?" he asked him softly, letting him slowly wake up and stroking his hair away from his face. Now he looked like a little kid, so innocent and blushed from sleeping, with pink lips and sleepy eyes. He sighed. Yeah, he definitely loved him. He was too adorable to not love him, actually. "I made breakfast while you were sleeping" he mumbled, smiling a little. 

Louis blinked slowly and looked up at Harry ''I feel like im going to burst in two'' he pouted frowning and wrapped his hand around Harrys waist ''my head hurts so badly and my troath is sore for some reason'' he managed to get out. He smiled softly ''aw that's nice maybe some food will do good'' he mumbled very quietly. Louis' voice never been so soft and silent. 

"Aww... I have some painkillers for you and water too" Harry show him his other hand where he was holding two white pills and bottle of cold water. "C'mon, get up" Harry mumbled, helping him sit on his bed. He covered him with a blanket that slightly slipped from him and gave him the pills and then opened the bottle before he handed it over to him. "You'll feel better" he kissed his forehead, before he got up to take the tray from his desk. He carefully crawled on the bed, leaning back and resting his back on the headboard of the bed and put the tray on his knees. "And I guess there's nothing better for hungover than some scrambled eggs" he murmured, smiling and giving Louis a fork. 

Louis nodded slowly and took the pills. He swallowed them and took a big gulp from the water. He sighed softly and grabbed the fork leaning on Harrys shoulder. ''you're to good for me'' he mumbled and poked his fork into the egg and putted it in his mouth. He hummed and smiled a bit. '' 's good'' he murmured and continued eating. He frowned and looked at Harry ''aren't you hungover?'' he asked not removing his head from Harrys shoulder 

Harry grinned. "You are adorable" he said, grabbing another fork and eating a little too but his stomach was a little rebelling. "Uh, I am. As fuck. I actually think my head is going to fall off. This time this one" he touched his curls, winking at Louis. Harry was just this kind of tough type. Showing some weakness was for him something really bad so he tried not to complain, no matter what. Instead of eating more, he grabbed the bottle and took a big gulp from it. He probably shouldn't eat right now or he'll throw up. And he really didn't want this. So he was just watching Louis eating. 

Louis took a few more bites and sighed putting the fork down. ''babe it's really nice but i'm full'' he said with a sad face. He felt bad because there was still so much food and Harry made it for him. He grabbed the waterbottle from Harry and drank a little bit. 

Harry chuckled. "It's okay. I'm not hungry either" he said and managed to put it away without throwing it on the bed or floor. Long limbs were good sometimes. He lowered himself a little, now half sitting and half lying and looked at Louis. "Maybe you should take a shower. You will feel better. I can't let you go home like that" he smiled. "Not that you look bad. Just tired" he added quickly, so Louis wouldn't understand him in the wrong way. He smiled at him and kissed his bare shoulder, just to show him he cares. 

Louis nodded slowly looking at Harry. ''okay'' he mumbled quietly and got up from the bed slowly. He blushed when he realised he was naked so he quickly walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on got under it. He sighed contently feeling the warm water hit his skin. He hummed slightly and started to wash himself. After about 15 minutes he got out and grabbed a fluffy towel. 

In that time that Louis was taking shower, Harry dressed himself in some jeans and comfy hoodie and get rid of the food that was slightly making him sick. Then he just lied down on the bed, waiting for Louis to come back from the shower. He closed his eyes, lying across his bed, feeling that painkillers were starting to work and his headache was now light. Which was actually good. The last thing he needed to do is to brush his teeth and he would be all good even if his hair was annoying him as his fringe was on his forehead again. He stretched on the bed and got up, knocking on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" he called, hearing that water wasn't running anymore so Louis was probably out of the shower. 

Louis wrapped the towel around him. The towel was big enough so it reached his knees. ''yeh'' he said hearing Harry. He licked his lips and looked into the mirror. 

Harry walked in the bathroom and smiled at Louis. His hair was wet and flat and he was still wet, just in a big towel. "You are really adorable" he cooed and kissed his forehead, before messing with his wet hair. He took his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it, before he started brushing his teeth. "You better?" he asked, trying to sound understadable but having a toothbrush in his mouth full of toothpaste kind of made it difficult. But he was sure Louis will understand. 

Louis chuckled quietly and nodded ''a bit'' he smiled and watched Harry brushing his teeth ''you should take a shower too babe'' he said and blinked slowly. He smiled gently. 

Harry waved it off with his hand and spat in the sink. "Later. I need to go for a run anyway so I'll be disgusting anyway" he mumbled, brushing his teeth some more before cleaning his mouth. "Because of you I'm forgetting about our practises and I'll be probably kicked out of team" he said with a serious face, studying his reflection in a mirror. It wasn't that bad, was it? Maybe a little. 'No more wine for you, Styles!' he thought to himself and pinched his own cheek to be less pale. 

Louis' face dropped slightly. He didn't want Harry to get kicked out of the team. Harry really liked football and Louis was kinda making him forget about it. He ran a hand trough his hair ''i’m sorry'' he mumbled looking into the mirror. 

Harry turned to him surprised. "Don't be! I was kidding. I'm a captain, it's not that easy to get rid of me" he quickly assured him and walked up to him and kissed his forehead. "But today I really have to be at the pracitce as you know... Big day is coming so I need to be in shape" he mumbled. He took another towel, a little smaller and started drying Louis' hair with it, not even thinking what he was doing. Louis wasn't his kid and he probably could do it by himself but Harry did it for him. Then he took out hairdryer from the cupboard and turned it on to dry a little Louis' hair, running his fingers through it. When he was done, he put the dryer away and looked at Louis' hair that was all messy now. "Perfect" he mumbled. 

Louis blushed slightly looking at Harry ''perfect?'' he chuckled ''perfect? my hair is a mess'' he giggled slightly and looked at himself in the mirror. He bit back a smile and started to place his hair in the right places. He looked at Harry and smirked ''better'' He stood on his tiptoes and pecked Harrys cheek. ''do you want me to come and watch practise or not?'' he asked looked at him. 

Harry watched Louis fixing his hair with a smirk. "You ruined my masterpiece!" he moaned jokingly. "But it's your hair..." he said eventually, smiling. Louis on the pracitce would be nice but he wasn't sure if he'll be able to not look at him the whole time. But he nodded eventually. "Sure, you can come. 2pm" he said and rubbed his back covered in towel. "Hey, I want to see Liam's face when he sees you today. Like... He probably is still annoyed with this condom thing" Harry laughed. "I'm definitely walking with you to the door" he added chuckling and remembering Liam's voice from yesterday. 

Louis grinned and nodded. He leaned into Harry and placed his head in his neck. He holded the corners off the towel and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pecked Harrys shirt lightly and smiled against it. 

"Okay, Tinker Bell, time to dress" Harry laughed. He almost forgot he wanted to call Louis this name but now he remembered. Louis was literally like little elf, spilling happiness all around him like magic dust. And he was small and tiny and he somehow looked like real elf. "Besides your towel wets my clothes" Harry added with a chuckle. It wasn't really true, he just was in a good mood and kind of playfull so he wanted to tease him a little. Maybe this talk with Gemma helped him. Or just their night. Or just generally Louis. He didn't know. But the most important thing right now was that he was happy. 

Louis blushed and pulled away wrapping the towel around himself again ''Tinker Bell?'' he asked looking up at him. Louis rolled his eyes and pushed Harry out of the bathroom. ''okay Hulk'' he chuckled and closed the door. 

Harry smiled at him with a smirk and nodded. "Tinker Bell" he repeated. He laughed when Louis rolled his eyes and cooed with little 'awww' because he was really cute when he was annoyed. And he growled, showing his teeth when he called him Hulk. "I'm not green, though!" he protested, still laughing. But he let him push him out of the bathroom. Louis could be strong if he wanted to... He lied down on his bed again, bouncing a little on it and smiling to himself like he was mental. Maybe he was.

Louis realised he didn't have his clothes in the bathroom. He groaned and quickly opened the door. He patted into Harrys room and picked up his button up shirt and pants. He looked down at his underwear and chuckled. ''i'm borrowing some boxers'' He walked to Harrys drawer and grabbed one of his boxers. He blushed and quickly patted back to the bathroom closing the door

Harry laughed. "Okay. i think I have your shirt somewhere here anyway..." he mumbled. His mother probably took it to wash it. So it probably was somewhere between his own clothes. But Louis had his clothes too, actually, he guessed. He couldn't really remember and wasn't sure but he thought that he dressed him once in his clothes and let him home. But again, he wasn't sure. "C'mon, I've seen you naked billion times!" he called after Louis with a chuckle, when he disappeared in the bathroom again. Again, just to tease him. 

Louis grinned hearing Harry. He dressed himself quickly and walked back into the bedroom and plopped ontop of Harry. ''helloow'' he said and pecked his lips. 

Harry moaned when Louis fell right on him. "God, are you trying to make me sterile?" he frowned but laughed. First ice cubes and then hitting him. Not good. He could hear his mother moan in the back of his head, trying to convice him to not wear tight jeans since she 'wants grandchildren!'. He laughed and kissed Louis, just pecking his lips. 

Louis chuckled ''sorry'' he bit his lip and got off Harry. He licked his lips and grabbed Harrys hands pulling him up. He hugged him and then took a step back again. His headache was fading away slowly. He blinked up at Harry and grinned. ''you're very pretty'' he said staring at him. All of Harrys features were pretty and Louis could look at him all day honestly. 

Harry chuckled and got up quickly. "Oh, pretty? I want some manly compliments Tomlinson! Like... Handsome or something" he said, rolling his eyes but he smiled and hugged him again. "I'm sorry. I won't be teasing you anymore" he stole a quick kiss from him and grabbed his hand. "You are beautiful" he said, kissing him once again. "So can I drive you to Liam now?" he asked. He didn’t want to get rid of Louis, really. He just had some stuff to do and this run and Louis would be bored with him anyway. And Liam probably wanted him back in his house too.

Louis nodded and grabbed Harrys hand. He walked downstairs with him and noticed Gemma in the kitchen. ''hello'' he said and smiled slightly. 

Gemma waved to them and winked at Harry. Harry just shook his head at her. "Are you leaving us, Lou?" she asked, walking towards them and leaning on the wall. "Are you kicking him out, Harold?" she asked him with a chuckle. "I guess, from what i heard in the night, you two had fun" she smiled sweetly. Harry just kissed her forehead. "I love you but sometimes I want to kill you. Yeah, we had fun. Your wine was delicious" he reminded her of the stealing and turned to Louis. "Can we go before she'll say something more?" he asked him with a small giggle.

Louis blushed furiously and nodded at him. Not that he didn't like Gemma he just didn't like getting embarrased. He smiled at Gemma ''see you next time'' he bit his lip blushing looked up at Harry again. 

Gemma waved at them and Harry guided Louis outside and then to his car. "My family loves to embarrass me in front of some people. But they like you" Harry explained, starting the car. They really liked Louis. There was no other way, he was just so likable. Soon after that they were in front of Liam's house and Harry parked his car. "I'm coming with you" he chuckled and got out of his car, slamming the door and waiting for Louis. Then he grabbed his hand as they started walking towards the front door. 

Louis grinned and ringed the doorbell. Liam opened and looked at Louis. He frowned ''breath'' He said and leaned to Louis' mouth. Louis panicked slightly. He didn't brush his teeth and well you could probably smell the alcohol. He sighed and breathed out. Liam leaned back and glared at Harry ''He's illigal you can't give him alcohol prick'' he pulled on Louis' arm and pushed him inside. ''it's enough don't expect him to come back to you'' Louis gasped and pushed Liam ''You're not my fucking father Liam who the actual fuck do you think you are.. I'm so sick off you STOP ALREADY'' he frowned. Louis needed to hold himself back from punching Liam in the face. 

Harry watched Liam with a smirk on his face. "Right. Tell me more, you good boy. I think it's better if he drinks with me than if he was partying with some strangers. Besides it was just some wine, with my family, you moron" Harry lied easily. "And please, it's abuse if you pull him like that" he said calmly. "And again, please, remind me when you were his age... And tell me what you were doing at all these parties, huh?" he asked him. It's not like he didn't want to punch Liam for even touching Louis like that. Like he was his doll. "I gave you him, all safe and happy, don't make me do bad things Liam. We both care about him" he said with a serious face.

Liam frowned ''that's the point...you don't care you do whatever floats your boat and you don't care about anything Louis does. He's 16 and you're giving him alcohol and you're having sex with him almost every night. THATS abuse.'' 

Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed with Liam. "Oh god, he's 16, not 5, for god's sake, Liam! I DO care about him. Really. And we aren't having sex every night..." he added at the end with cheeky smile. "Just because he stays the night, doesn't mean I'm some kind of pervert, okay?" Harry mumbled. Liam was seriously paranoic. "Just stop it all, okay? I'm not in mood for fighting with you over Louis. It's his life, not yours. You weren't all saint so he isn't too. So what? Stop acting like he was your property..." Harry snapped. 

Louis growled and pushed Liam ''leave us alone you prick'' He frowned. Liam was always ruining everything and now Louis was just sick of it. It was enough. Suddenly Louis head whipped up to the side. he didn't realise what just happend. Then he felt his cheek burning up and felt a stinging pain. His yaw dropped slightly. Liam slapped him. Louis placed his hand on his cheek and looked at Liam in disbelief. Liam glared at Louis not regretting it just a bit. Louis cheek was still in pain and he bit his lip harshly feeling tears brimming in his eyes. He looked at Liam and his underlip started to tremble slightly. He turned around and walked upstairs full on crying ''I HATE YOU SO MUCH LIAM I HATE YOU '' he screamed and slammed his door closed. Harry was still downstairs and he kinda felt bad for leaving him. But so much anger was running trough him now. He plopped down on the bed and and hugged his pillow tightly sobbing into it. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?" Harry yelled when he finally could speak again after first shock. Liam just hit Louis. "You are seriously so stupid or someone's paying you to be like that?" he growled at him, pushing him to the house and slamming the door behind them. he didn't care that it was Liam's house and he couldn't really do that. "Should I slap you too or you will be nice enough to get lost and let me take Louis somewhere when no one is fucking beating him, you prick? God, I just fucking hate you..." he said, furrowing his brows and stepping closer to Liam. "Hit him one more time and that will be the last time you will be able to move, understood?" he growled at him with low voice, waiting for him to let him go to Louis. No chance that he will leave him here now. Not until Liam will apologize him on his knees or something. 

Liam frowned and glared at Harry ''get out'' he said. He raised his eyebrows and pushing Harry back slightly. ''don't even fucking think you can even look at Louis again'' he said and passed Harry opening the door ''now get out'' 

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't hit Liam yet because he was Louis' family. Really. "Yeah? Then fucking watch me!" he growled and slammed the door again, before pushing Liam back and going quickly upstairs. Well, now he knew where Louis' room was. He opened the door and closed them behind him, even if he was sure that Liam will go after him in few seconds. "Lou, baby... I'm so sorry..." he mumbled, walking up to him. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "It's my fault... I'm so, so, so sorry..." he murmured quietly, hugging him tightly. His heart almost broke when he saw Louis like that. He probably was angry and humiliated. Harry would die if someone slapped him in front of other people. "It's all my fault. Don't cry..." 

Louis shook his head and sat up hugging Harry tightly. ''i-it's not your fault'' he sobbed and holded tightly on Harry. Liam bursted inside and Louis pulled Harry to him. ''Fucking GET OUT'' he screamed at Harry. Louis winced slightly ''DONT FUCKING SCREAM AT HIM'' he yelled frowning and sobbing at the same time. Liam grabbed Harrys sweater and pushed him out of Louis room. ''NO'' Louis cried and scrambled up from his bed. 

Harry looked at Liam with wide eyes. He actually never seen him this mad. And well, Liam was slightly bigger than him so he didn't really have any other option that let him drag him out of Louis' room. He tried to break free from his grip, but Payne was holding him too tight. "Don't fucking touch me Payne!" he growled at him, trying to push him again, before he could really push him down the stairs because it looked like he was ready to do this. And Harry really didn't want to break his spine. "Get off me!" he yelled, when they were close to the stairs, squirming, maybe a little too desperate so it was all for nothing. 

Louis punched Liam in his stomach and Liam groaned pulling away from Harry. Louis quickly pushed him away slightly and hugged Harry burrying his face into his chest. ''are you ok'' he asked sobbing lightly. Hot tears were still streaming down his cheeks. He was also slightly shaking because he was mad and emotional and everything was happenin to fast. He looked at Liam who stood against the wall clutching his stomach. 

Everything happened actually too quickly and before Harry could even blink, Louis was hugging him tight. He looked at Liam next to the wall and then at Louis and stumbled away from the stairs. "Shhh... Don't cry..." he whispered, wiping some of his tears away. He was hugging Louis to his chest and watching Liam, just in case he decided to try and kill him again or something like that. At least hurt him. Or Louis once again. "You are amazing..." he mumbled, half consciously. Did Liam got so mad just because of some wine? It was all better last morning, like Liam actually decided to not hate Harry so much anymore and today he was back to his old self who liked to play with Harry like he was his doll. And he was now doing the same with Louis. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at Louis. His cheek was terribly red, maybe a little bit swollen. Right, Liam was strong. 

Louis looked up at Harry and frowned slightly shaking his head ''my cheek burns'' he said slowly trying to stop sobbing. His troath was sore from crying and the lump in his troath that he needed to swallow. Liam groaned slightlly and looked up ''Louis, Jay called, She's picking u up tomorrow night'' he mumbled and stumbled to the bathroom probably puking or something. Louis face turned pale. No. Not now. Why did he needed to leave now? Louis looked at Harry and swallowed. ''no t-this can't be real'' he mumbled and his underlip started trembling slighty. 

Harry's face dropped even more when he heard Liam. Tomorrow? Why? Why so early? He let out a shaky breath before blinking few times and trying to smile a little at Louis. "It's okay, it's not the end of the world" he mumbled, still smiling, even if he wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Now, when he finally realized he loved Louis too and when he wanted to tell him that but just didn't have any good opportunity to do that... When everything was great and sweet, Louis' mom decided it's time to pick up her son. "D-don't cry, Lou, okay? There is no need to cry" he said slowly, because Louis was already all sobbing and upset and sad and he couldn't do anything to cheer him up. Because he needed some cheering up too. 

Louis shook his head tearing up even more ''b-but i'm leaving h-harry i won't s-see you anymore'' he said and shook his head. He pressed himself against Harry hugging him tightly. ''I love you'' he murmered. He needed to let Harry know and realise he really did love him. Because he couldn't leave with only telling Harry he loved him once. He sobbed quietly and holded on Harrys shirt tightly. 

"Hey, hey, babe..." Harry mumbled and pulled Louis of him, holding his arms so he could look at his face. "There is always skype, okay? And texts and phone calls. It's fucking XXI century, we can do this" he said to him with confident smile. But he wasn't really confident. He was broken and he wanted to kidnap Louis and drive away and never come back. Fuck Liam, fuck Harry's parents, fuck their families and friends. Just Louis and him and it would be all good. They could be broken and sleep in his car, but they would be together. "Besides you missed your sisters and you will finally see them, right?" he tried to find some good sides of this situation. 

Louis shook his head again ''stop trying to talk this good Harry'' he mumbled and whiped his tears away. ''m-maybe you should g-go j-just to make this easier'' he mumbled. Maybe Louis lied. It wouldn't make it easier. Nothing could make this easy. Not even skype or texts or phone calls. He wanted to hold Harry and touch him and look at him. He frowned pulling away slightly. 

When Louis said that, Harry's heart forgot how to beat. He didn't know what to do. He almost got in a fight with Liam over Louis. And he almost said to him he loved him this morning. And he let him into his life and now he was telling him to go. He blinked few times looking at Louis, trying so hard not to cry. He just nodded slowly and bit his lips to stop them from shaking. He swallowed thickly and put his hands into pockets. "I..." he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Louis..." he said, before turning around to get out of this house so Louis wouldn't see him crying. It was the last thing he wanted. Well, maybe it was all good that he didn't tell him he loved him too. He would just make fool out himself. So what that he loved him, it didn't matter. He ran to his car and struggled a little with the keys as his hands were trembling like crazy. And then he just drove away, to his house, not really even seeing the road as the tears were blurring everything. 

Louis fell on his knees and leaned against the wall. Tears streaming down his face. He broke down. The first time in his life. He felt like his world was falling apart. He loved Harry. More than he loved anything else. And now..It's gone. Empty. All the air was sucked out of Louis. Like he needed Harry to breath properly. He layed there. Against the wall. Crying and sobbing his eyes out. This was definitly the worst thing in his life. Feeling nothing in himself. Not thinking life was still intresting. Harry was gonna move on. He was a tough guy. He was strong. He was everything Louis wasn't. And that's why he needed him so much. Hours passed. But not a tear stopped flowing down his cheeks. He holded his knees tightly against his chest. not wanting to stop. Wanting to breath again. Wanting to smile and be happy. Wanting to feel good about himself. Wanting Harry


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS IS JUST ALOT OF FLUFF

When Harry arrived at his home, he slammed the door of his car angrily and rushed upstairs to his room. He was crying like a little girl and he was mad at the same time. He was just so helpless. He pulled the covers from his bed, throwing all blankets and pillows across his room, groaning. When he had nothing more to take from bed, he started throwing his clothes around, finally finding Louis' t-shirt. He opened his door and threw it out of his room, closing the door again. And when he finally haven't had any more energy to throw things around, he curled up on his now naked bed and sobbed. He had troubled breathing and he was a little choking. But it wasn't even scary for him. The ache he was feeling at that moment was terrible and he would do anything to stop it. But he couldn't. His heart was really broken. And he never had broken heart and he really hoped he will die soon. He didn't go for his run as he planned. And he didn't go to the practice, ignoring his phone buzzing on his desk. Fuck life. Even Gemma tried to find out what happened, but he locked his door so she was just standing there and listening to little noises that Harry was making. But she finally found spare key to Harry's room and came in, to find his brother on his bed, whimpering, sobbing and shaking. Enough said, she was scared to death, not seeing Harry like this ever before. 

Louis wanted to call. Wanted to spend his last day with Harry. But he needed to be a fucking idiot and give up so quickly. He was a whimp. Liam tried to pick him up and carry him to his bedroom but Louis shouted and cried screaming he needed to leave him alone and that this was all his fault. He didn't move. Nothing made him move. Only his chest raising and falling down to quickly. He sobbed patheticly and didn't even tried to stop crying. It didn't make sense. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. And everthing happens for a reason. 

"It's over" Harry sobbed as Gemma cuddled him tight. He was shaking and he was exhaused and all his body was aching as fuck. Gemma ran her fingers through Harry's hair to calm him down but nothing was working. "O-over..." Harry repeated. "Shhh... You will be okay..." she whispered to him, caressing his curls and holding him tight. "Fuck, I love him and he just... He just told me... I-I should go-o" Harry said, crying even harder once he said it out loud. Gemma was rocking their bodies back and forth, trying to calm him down but nothing was working and she was scared that Harry will hurt himself somehow. It wasn't good to cry for that long and he couldn't even breathe properly. So she was grateful when she saw Zayn in the door of Harry's room. "Fuck, Haz..." he said, looking at him with wide eyes. "What happened??" he looked at Gemma as Harry sobbed loudly. She shrugged. "I-I think... They broke up" she mumbled, not really sure. "Fuck, Haz, you did it, right? You fucking fell in love..." Zayn sighed. Now they all had problem. 

Louis was screaming inside. But nothing could get out of his troath. Everthing was sore. He wanted to breath again but he knew it was too late. This was real life. Not a cheeky fairy tale. Not a fucking movie. It was realitly and it killed Louis. It made him suffor like he never did before. He shook lightly and opened his eyes. His whole face was sticky from the tears. He saw Liam grabbing a suitcase and putting Louis stuff into it. ''don't'' he screamed but it managed out to be a whisper 

Zayn never saw Harry like this too. And it was terrifying as Harry was always strong and powerful and he literally wasn't showing any emotions. "Mate, hey, just... get up, okay?" Zayn said, struggling a little and trying to sit Harry up. He was pale and his lips were purple from lack of good amount of oxygen in his body. So he couldn't stay all curled up. He finally made Harry to sit up, slightly leaned forward as Gemma was rubbing his back in circles. "It hurts..." Harry whispered, trying to breathe. "Just try, okay?" Zayn said softly to him. "He needs some water, okay? It looks like panic attack" Zayn mumbled to Gemma quietly. Gemma nodded and rushed to get some water for Harry. "And you just try to calm down, I know you can do it" he said to Harry. And then Harry told them both what happened. This fight with Liam and then what Louis said and how he felt and how he was still feeling. Everything. He just needed to spill it out of his system to be back to normal, even if he was really hurt. But he was good at hiding things, right? Gemma and Zayn helped him clean his room and before he even noticed, it was evening again. He didn't really know if it was reality or just some nightmare. He took his phone and quickly send text. 'You were right...' It was for Liam. And then he just threw his phone on the floor and stepped on it, breaking it. He will buy new one tomorrow. 

Liam read the text and frowned reading it a few times. He sighed and rubbed his forhead. Louis was panting on the floor struggling to breath again. Liam turned around and gasped looking at Louis. His face was almost completly pale. He kneeled down infront of Louis and pullled him up. ''breath lou'' he said worriedly. Louis nodded and took a deep breath trying to get a bit color on his face. Liam sighed and got up again grabbing the suitcase. ''Jay is gonna pick you up tonight because you're clearly a mess'' 

Harry really didn't want to stay in his room, this room where he had all these amazing moments with Louis. All these cuddles and giggles and talks and nights shared with this little, curvy boy were haunting him now. But he also wasn't in mood to go anywhere. So he just left his room and sat down on the porch, lightning up a cigarette. He didn't really smoke, he even didn't like it. But he was so numb right now and he could swear that he wouldn't mind if tank just ran him over. He sat down, his legs stretched out as he was leaning back against railing and smoking and watching stars. It was fucked up. He made a big mistake, bonding with Louis like that, sharing little secrets, making plans and letting him into his life. He let him into his room and made memories with him. He should stop right after he felt sorry for him that night when he gave him his number. It was already too much. "I'm so fucking stupid..." he growled to himself, taking another cigarette. 

Louis didn't move for those other two hours. To numb. Liam and Jay had to cary Louis into the car. And Louis fell asleep. Maybe it was better then crying. His mom didn't know what happend. And maybe she didn't even wanted to know. She has never seen Louis this sad. She tought he really wanted to leave. So she took him with her. When they arrived she carried Louis to his bed with some struggling. Louis slept and slept. For hours not caring. Or not even wanting to care anymore. 

Harry actually couldn't sleep. So he was wandering around his house, driving everybody crazy with his endless sighing and swearing. Even Des seemed worried as he found Harry in the morning on the kitchen floor, looking slightly not right. "You know, you were right. I'm going to this military school" he mumbled simply, getting up and leaving Des speachless in the kitchen. He bought new phone in the morning so he could be busy for about hour while he was learning it. It was just 10am and he was already bored. Everyone seemed to be still asleep or just too busy for him at that time and he desperately needed to get busy to not think about anything. He was sitting on the bench on the bus stop, with his head down, face hidden in his hands. And all his thoughts were actually scary, he was scared of himself. But maybe... Maybe if he went to Liam's house and just could talk to Louis one, last time he would feel better. Like he could tell him everything and even more and kiss him for goodbye, it would be all better. So not really thinking much, he took his car and drove to Liam's to talk to Louis for the last time, not really sure if Liam will open the door or Louis will want to talk to him, when he was knocing on the front door. 

Liam sighed and walked downstairs opening the door. ''oh uhm Harry'' he bit his lip and ran a hand trough his hair. ''come in i guess'' he mumbled opening the door more. Harry was here for Louis and Louis wasn’t here anymore so Liam had a slight feeling this won’t turn out to be okay.

Harry was surprised a bit as Liam was all rough yesterday but he nodded and came in, looking curiously around, not really sure how to start and what to say. It was crazy feeling and he was scared Liam will laugh at him. "Sorry" he mumbled. "I mean... For disturbing you, today" he added quickly. "I just need to... Need to... Talk to him?" he said quietly. 

''He didn't move or breath he just layed there in a fetus position for more than 4 hours. So I called Jay asking her to pick him up earlier'' He said and shrugged lightly ''i'm sorry Harry’’ he bit is lip. Now he felt really bad for Harry, he looked like a mess and it kinda was Liams fault.

Harry could feel he was breaking again. In front Liam. He couldn't really move, he was just staring at Liam even if he was blurred because of tears in his eyes. "Please, please, please, tell me you are lying. I-I need to... tell him..." he breathed. "Liam, please..." he whispered, looking at him. He probably was lying to him, not wanting him to see Louis, right? He said that. He was ready to beg him, even on his knees. 

Liam frowned and shook his head slowly ''i'm not lying go check his room if you want, he really left'' he felt bad for Harry seeing him breaking down infront of him. He sighed and ran a hand trough his hair. ''you want me to drive you to Louis' house?''

Harry looked up to the stairs but even if he wanted to climb there, he didn't have energy. He didn't eat or drink anything in more than 24 hours and he was exhaused after not sleeping at all and having these mini panic attacks all the time. But then Liam said something again and he looked at him like at idiot. Seriously? After all this time that Liam was trying to break them apart and seperate and make their life even more complicated, he offered him ride to Louis' house? "Are you planning on driving me to the woods and killing me?" he asked him with serious face, even if it probably sounded silly. 

Liam shook his head ''ive never seen Louis like that'' he said

 

Meanwhile Louis woke up after sleeping for so long. He frowned and noticed he was in HIS bedroom. Did he dream everything. Harry wasn't real. Nothing was real. he paniced and walked downstairs. He broke down.Again. Jay walked into the kitchen and saw Louis sobbing on the floor. She frowned and quickly kneeled down infront of him rubbing his back and hugging him. ''boobear what's wrong why are you crying'' Louis sobbed loudly ''all of this is a dream and h-Harry 'snot real i l-loved him s-so much i loved someone in my imaginary wo-world mum i want to go b-back'' he sobbed and cried. Jay frowned not understanding a thing he just said.

Back at Liams house,Harry nodded. "I've never felt like that" he admitted honestly. "I'm sorry Liam, okay? I... I know you think I just like... Kind of used him and I honestly don't care anymore what you think and if you believe me. I care about him, more than about myself and...and it's scary so please... Don't... Don't make it harder than it is..." Harry babbled, looking at the floor. He was affraid that Liam will make fun of him again, just like he used to. Or will be mean to him and he didn't have enough energy to defend himself. he even didn't want to defend. "So... If you are serious... Yes..." he whispered. "Please, take me to him..." he mumbled, looking up at Liam. 

Liam nodded ''we'll leave tomorrow eat something and sleep so you won't look like a zombie''

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly. So he had to survive till tomorrow. "Thanks... I... My phone kind of broke so... What time we are leaving?" he asked, almost forgetting that he destroyed his phone. 

''depends on you'' Liam said.

Harry nodded again. "Like... in the morning? 9am?" he asked, trying to not sound too excited. He wanted to see Louis so bad and touch him again. And it maybe was possible. So he was all nervous again. 

Liam nodded and patted Harrys shoulder ''do you want me to drive you home because you look like a mess’’ he said frowning a little.

Harry shook his head. "I-I can make it. It's okay..." he babbled, probably more to himself than to Liam. He just nodded at him, not able to say anything more and left his house. He got to his car, breathing for a while, before he drove away. He was exhaused so he nearly fell asleep while driving but he somehow managed to get safe and sound to his house and then he went back to his room, waving off Gemma's worried look. He locked his door threw himself on the bed, falling asleep just when his head touched the pillow. And he had nighmares, probably one of the worst ever. But he kept on sleeping all night.

Jay was desperate and didn't know what to do with Louis. So she called Stan. Stan came over and Louis told him everything litarly everything. Stan just smiled and nodded and listend to the story his best friend was telling him. Jay forced Louis to stay the night at Stan's 'That'll make you feel better' she said. After a lot of discus he agreed and Stan drove them to his house. Louis and Stan just played video games and talked and talked about everything. When they finally got to sleep. Louis cried. He cried himself to sleep. Stan comforted him and cuddled with him trying to make Louis feel better. but no one could. Only Harry and Harry was just a character in this very long dream and Louis was inlove with him.

Harry woke up long before his alarm went on. He was just a little impatient and still tired. He took a shower so he wouldn't stink and even tried to eat something but when he took a full spoon of cereal to his mouth he almost threw up so he left it and just drank some water instead, hoping he won't pass out or something as he felt a little dizzy. But it was okay. He left his house a little bit too early but he walked to Liam's house really slow so he was right on time when he knocked his door, hoping Liam wasn't joking yesterday. 

Liam opened the door and smiled slightly ''i'll just grab my coat and we'll go'' he mumbled. He walked into the hallway and grabbed his jacket and walked outside. ''what are you gonna say to him?'' he asked getting into his car.

Harry climbed into Liam's car and put on his seatbelt. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I want to tell him he's an idiot for making me go. But I want to tell him I love him too. Haven't decided yet" Harry mumbled, looking at his hands. He was a little embarrassed, talking about feelings in front of Liam. He wasn't used to talking about it to anyone, he was kind of forcing himself to be honest with Louis because it felt like he should do these things. But he still was Harry Styles, the troublemaker without feelings. "Do you think... that he will want to see me again? I mean... I left him. I shouldn't do that. I should tell him I'm not leaving..." he mumbled, frowning as he remembered that terrible day. 

''I honestly don’t know what's gonna happen'' Liam said and shrugged starting to drive ''you know Louis, his moods changes very quickly'' he talked while driving and sometimes glancing at Harry.

Harry nodded. He hoped that Louis will want to see him. Because if not he didn't know what he would do. He was a mess and he was in pain all the time and the worst thing was that any pills wouldn't kill this pain. Well, maybe if he took a little too many of them... Harry shook his head, hoping that Louis will be his Louis and will want to listen to him and they will make it all up, even if he was at his house and Harry was at his. He just wanted to clear things up and be sure that Louis knows how he actually felt about him. He stayed quiet for the rest of the time. 

Liam finally arrived at Louis' house after about 2 hours. ''Here it is'' he mumbled and looked at Harry ''you ready?'' he asked tilting his head slightly.

Harry looked out of the window and swallowed thickly, nervous as fuck. "No" he said, staring at some toys lying on the grass like bikes or balls and he knew that they are belonging to Louis' little sisters and he knew that there is his mother and he was nervous to meet her. And then there should be Louis too, ‘his’ Louis and he was excited too. "But you are going with me, right?" he asked Liam a little panicked. God, he couldn't go there all by himself because he would run away or something. 

Liam nodded and chuckled. ''c'mon Jay is nice she'll like you'' he said and got out of the car walking to the frontdoor. He looked at Harry in the car and waved his hand for him to come.

Harry finally got out of Liam's car, stumbling a little as his legs weren't working as they should and he joined Liam, walking behind him. Maybe he was a little hiding, scared of what is going to happen. It was a little bit too much but he was ready to take it all, just to get Louis back, even for a minute. "Is she... I mean, Louis' mom, okay with him? I've never asked him and I don't know and... Is she okay?" Harry babbled, stopping Liam and holding his arm tight. He didn't know if Jay was supporting his son like... He was gay and he had boyfriend and this boyfriend, ugh, ex-boyfriend, was just trying to get him back. 

Liam nodded ''she knew it all the time and she's perfectly fine with it'' Liam knocked the door. Lottie opened and smiled bride ''Liam'' she leaned in and hugged Liam tightly. Daisy and Phoebe ran giggling to the front door. ''leeyuuum'' they giggled and both took a hold on his legs. They were dressed in little pink tutus ''look liam we are princesses'' they giggled again. Liam laughed and tried to hug all his nieces back. Jay frowned and walked to the hallway too ''Hi Liam Daisy Phoebe give the boys some space'' Lottie chuckled and letted go but daisy and phoebe didn't. 

Harry was looking at the bunch of little girls around Liam, standing slightly behind him, not really sure what he should do. And well, they all looked like Louis, but more girly. Ouch. Then he heard Louis' mom speaking and he straighted up a little, looking at her with wide eyes. He probably wasn't looking the best, more like scared deer right about to being ran over by a truck be he was so stressed. "Um... Good Morning" he managed to say, nodding at her slightly, trying to smile friendly but probably failing. he wasn't in mood to smile at all. 

Jay smiled back at Harry not knowing the boy but being polite as always ''come in boys what brings you here'' she said. Liam walked in dragging Harry with him. Daisy patted Harrys tigh looking up at him ''are you a kidnapper because my mommy tells me to stay away from them'' she tried to sound smart. But it was actually adorable. Jay sat down on the couch rolling her eyes. Liam sat down too and chuckled at Daisy shaking his head slowly.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. God, he was really stressed. And he wasn't sure if he was good with little kids. He was always affraid he could hurt them since they were all so little comparing to him. "Um... No, I'm not a kidnapper. No worries, princess" he winked at her, smiling at her a little as he sat down next to Liam, looking anywhere but Jay. He hoped that Liam will tell why they were there. He was just looking around the room, taking in all the things that were there. It was so nice and warm and familiar. His house wasn't like that, full of colors and life. 

Daisy gasped and crawled onto Harrys lap. Liam chuckled ''if you feel uncomfortable just put her down'' he said and looked at Jay. ''is Louis okay'' he asked. Jay frowned and shook her head slightly.

Harry just let Daisy sit there and offered her his hand to shake. "I'm Harry" he introduced himself quietly, smiling at her. She was sweet and she looked like Louis. They had the same eyes and somehow smilar faces, even if she was just a little kid. He frowned, when he heard Liam's question and saw Jay's response. Of course he wasn't okay. But he was too shy to say anything to Jay, even if he wanted to tell her that he desperately needed to talk with him and that it was him who made him not okay. 

''I found him yesterday sobbing on the kitchen floor '' she sighed sadly and rubbed her temples ''what happend? i think you two know and I really want to know too'' she talked with this sad expression on her face. Liam looked at Harry and nodded telling him to explain. 

Harry's heart broke even more when he heard Jay. "I-I think... It's my fault. Me and Louis had... this thing..." he mumbled, blushing. Talking about relationships in front of basically stranger AND mother of the object of his love was even worse than telling Liam he loved Louis. "Um. I mean, we are-" he shook his head "-we were in relationship and we broke up. And I'm here because I really need to get him back" he sighed sadly, looking at her with hope that she will understand and accept him, even if he made her son a ball of whimpering mess. 

Jay sighed sadly and placed her hand on her mouth ''he thinks you're a dream h-he woke up in his bed so he thinks all of this is a dream and you’re a character in his dream'' she shook her head and felt tears brimming in her eyes ''you're Harry right? or Haz?'' she asked looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, his curls fell on his face. "D-dream?" he asked as his face fell. "I-I..." his voice broke a little but he cleared his throat. "I'm not a dream..." he mumbled, looking at Liam. God, he needed to hold onto something as the room started spinning a little and Liam faded away, spinning too. He closed his eyes, and everything went black. He should eat something. Two days without eating and he wasn't used to starving himself. And he was actually exhaused from little sleeping and his emotions. So he just leaned forward, trying to make this spinning feeling to go away. 

 

Daisy frowned and started slapping his face ''stay awake curly MOMMY GIVE HIM COOKIES'' Liam quickly walked to the kitchen grabbing a cup of water. He threw it over Harry. Jay took Daisy from Harry's lap. Lottie walked to the kitchen grabbing a coke. He walked back and opened it looking worriedly at Harry.

Harry moaned, feeling cold water hitting his hot skin, but it actually helped him a little. "I-I'm sorry..." he slurred a little. He was trouble and he scared Daisy and yeah, he didn't want all of this attention, really. He just wanted Louis. He breathed heavily, his eyes still closed as he was still feeling dizzy. "I just need to... Talk to Louis" he mumbled, opening his eyes and focusing them on Jay, squinting them a little as it was hard for him to focus on anything. "Can I talk to him?" he said pathetically, trying to get up. He was pale and his t-shirt was sticking to his skin and his hair was a little wet and it was literally one of the worst feelings ever. 

Lottie handed the coke to him ''drink from it it'll make you feel better'' Liam looked at Harry ''you didn't eat didn't you?'' he asked and glared slightly. Jay kneeled infront of Harry ''honey he's not here'' she said and rubbed Harrys knee. Harry was so young and inlove and a mess and it all made sense to Jay she couldn't dislike Harry for loving his son.

Harry took the coke from Lottie with grateful smile and sipped some. And he shook his head in answer for Liam's question. He couldn't eat so what was the point. At least he tried. He frowned at Jay's words. He almost started crying. "I need to..." he mumbled, still quiet and little slurring. He felt like he was drunk or something. "I-I really... I have to tell him... And..." he let out a shaky breath and sipped some more coke because his throat was terribly sore. "Where is he?" he whispered. It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to meet him here. But Louis wasn't at Liam's house when he came. And he drove here and he still couldn't see him. 

''He's at Stans'' she said and got up quickly ''i-i'll call him'' she said with a shaky breath. She grabbed her phone and dailed Louis' number in.

Louis didn't sleep good. He cried all night. And Stan wasn't helping anything. They just played video games trying to get Louis' mind of the things that happend in Cheshire, or his dream. He still didn't knew. Stan won the game and Louis was just a mess he didn't like anything they were doing. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He answered ''hi mum'' he mumbled quietly. ''Hey babe uhm you need to come home as quick as you can'' Louis sighed and got up ''what did daisy or phoebe break'' ''nothing just come home'' she said and hung up.

Phoebe walked to Harry and handed him a cookie ''Mommy says it's not good to skip food'' she pointed a finger at him. Lottie wrinkled her nose and giggled patting Phoebes hair. Jay looked at Harry and Liam ''i think he's coming''. Stan drove Louis back to his house. He saw Liams car and frowned slightly looking at it. ''What is Liam doing here?'' he mumbled. He got out of the car and quickly walked to the frontdoor.

Harry shook his head. He only remembered that Stan told him about buttplugs and it made him smile a little. And then Phoebe gave him the cookie and it was the sweetest thing anybody ever made to him, so even if he was nauseas, he bit the cookie. "Your mommy is right. I'm just being naughty" he mumbled, smiling at her. Everyone seemed to care about him right now and were so good to him and he didn't even deserve that. He let out another shaky breath when Jay said that Louis was coming. He needed him like air. He was choking without Louis and he needed him to life. So he jumped a little on the couch when he heard someone was opening the front door. 

Louis walked into the living room ''why is liams ca-'' Louis stopped all his moves. He dropped the bag he was holding and stared at Harry. Completly in shock. It wasn't a dream? Harry was real. Louis couldn't move. He just stared at him not knowing what to do or to say. And everyone turned silent watching Louis. ''h-harry?'' he whispered.

Harry quickly got up from the couch, taking in a big breath. He was wet and pale and probably looked like shit from being exhaused. But Louis was there and he could stare at him and he could see his blue eyes again and his soft hair and his curves and even this little tummy that Louis hated but Harry absolutely adored. He nodded, taking on step towards Louis, not really sure if he wanted him to touch him or not. "Hi Lou..." he mumbled quietly. It was like they were alone in this room, even if there was bunch of people watching them right now. He couldn't care less, he just smiled at him a little. His hands got all sweaty from being so nervous from what was going to happen now. 

Louis stared at Harry not knowing what to expect. But he was here. For him. Louis blinked his tears away. He bursted into crying and took a step closer to Harry wrapping his arms around him tightly. He sobbed because he was here. Harry was here with him. He holded tightly onto Harry crying into his chest. he inhaled deeply taking his scent in again. Yes he inhaled. He breathed. Harry was back and Louis could breath.

Harry hugged him tight, probably crushing his ribs and suffocating him but it just felt so good to hold him now. He needed this little body pressed against his so bad. And now he had him again. "God, Louis... I'm so sorry. I-" he could, swallowing thickly. "-I love you" he murmured into his hair quietly, not really sure if he heard that. "I love you and god, you are such a idiot, Tomlinson!" he managed to break free from Louis' grip to hold his arms and look at his face. "How could you do this to me? To us? I love you and... You told me I should go and I did... It's my fault too but you made me love you and then you left me..." he hugged him back, cuddling him to his chest. "I love you" he said once again, because once he said that, he couldn't stop. /His/ Louis was here and it was all good again. "Don't you ever let me go again..." he mumbled into his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

Louis smiled and sobbed more ''I love you too Harry'' he said hugging him really tight. He looked up at him and closed his eyes ''kiss me'' he whispered quietly. Jay had tears in her eyes and Lottie was full on crying. Daisy and Phoebe didn't understand what was happenin and Well Liam just smiled at them awkwardly. Stan was leaning against the sofa not really paying attention he was focusing on the cookie on the table.

Harry didn't need another word from Louis so he just leaned down to kiss him, at first sloppy pressing their lips together, before he remembered how to do it again and moving his lips against Louis', slowly and lazily licking Louis' lips, just to suck on them a little later. He hid him behind his body from all the looks and was kissing him, holding back of his head and brushing his thumb over his soft cheek. Louis' mom was watching and his little sisters and Liam and even this buttplug boy but he didn't care. He finally pulled out, pecking his lips once again, before smiling, big grin on his face. 

Louis smiled kissing back. He looked up at Harry with sparkly eyes full of love and adoration. He smiled brightly and buried his face into his neck. Jay sobbed and whiped her tears. ''aww boys'' she smiled and hugged Lottie from the side. 

When Harry heard Jay, he blushed furiously. He was just making out with her son in front of her. That was awkward. But he wasn't pale anymore, that was one plus of him being embarrassed. He turned around to face Louis' family, cuddling him to his side and he couldn't stop smiling. He was basically jumping from happiness. He looked at Liam and nodded at him thankfully. If Liam haven't drove him here, nothing of this would happen. So he had something to be thankful to him. And then he looked at Jay, all in tears and smiling and he decided that Louis' mom is the best mom ever. Well, along with his mom. 

''Liam babe you should go back home, And take Louis with you'' Jay spoke up. She looked at Harry and Louis and walked to them. She smiled and kissed Louis forhead ''i'll visit with the girls next week and I want to meet your mum, i'm gonna thank her for raising up such an amazing young man'' Lottie smiled and rolled her eyes walking back to what she was doing. Daisy and Phoebe walked to Harry and tugged on his sweater ''Are we still your princesses?'' they asked looking up at Harry.

Harry stared at Jay with slightly surprised face. "I... I'm gonna tell her..." he nodded and hugged her, kissing her cheek with a chuckle. He was happy and he couldn't really help it. He let go of her when twins walked up to him. He lowered himself down, kneeling and hugged them both too, pressing wet kisses to their cheeks so they would giggle. "You are my only princesses" he whispered to them and hugged them both, before getting up again and smiling bright at Louis. 

Daisy and Phoebe giggled and ran back to their room. Jay grinned at Harry and hugged Louis one more time ''I love you Boobear'' Louis' cheeks immidiatly turned red and he groaned ''muuum'' he bit his lip and leaned into Harry. Liam got up ''c'mon boy let's get back then'' Jay nodded at them and waved slightly. She walked upstairs and grabbed Louis' suitcase wich he didn't unpack. ''I'll bring more clothes next week darlin'' 

Harry took the suitcase from Jay as he was sometimes a gentleman. But only sometimes. And only for Louis. And now his family too. So he took the suitcase to put it in the back of Liam's car and thinking if Liam would mind if he and Louis sat both in the back seat so they could cuddle and maybe kiss a little, but he didn't want to make Liam mad again. So he just hugged Jay once again, whispering 'thank you' so no one would hear besides her and waited for Louis and Liam to decide how they should sit in the car, because he clearly was too excited to keep his hands off Louis now. He had Louis back. And he was driving with him and Liam back to Cheshire. And it was overwhelmingly beautiful and good and happy. 

Louis hugged his mum tightly and hugged his sisters too. He walked outside grinning at Harry ''gentleman much?'' he chuckled and crawled into the backseat grinning at Harry patting the space next to him. Liam groaned and got into the car ''Okay do whatever you want but if i hear a disturbing noice one of you gets in the front understood?'' he said glaring slightly.

Harry jumped into car with a stupid giggle like he was teenage girl. He closed the door behind him and put on Louis' seatbelt, as always, just wanting him to be safe. And then he did the same thing with his seatbelt, pulling Louis close and even closer and kisses his cheek. "We'll be quiet" he said to Liam with a big grin. His face will probably fall apart soon from all these wide smiles but he couldn't stop. "I got you back. I'm so happy, Boobear" he hummed into Louis' ear, using this new nickname that he heard from Jay. He thought it was cute and really fitted Louis. 

Louis blushed grinning ''noooo'' he whined but he was giggling anyways so it wasn't really a big deal. He pecked Harrys cheek several times. He sighed contently ''I cried myself to sleep 2 days'' he whispered frowning.

Harry shook his head, rubbing his side lovingly. "I haven't slept for two days" he admitted honestly. Because his last night sleeping wasn't sleeping. He just lost consciousness and then had some stupid nightmares that woke him up from his lethargy. "So I guess no welcoming sex as I'm tired as fuck" he said with a chuckle, forgetting that Liam is in the front. "I mean we can't talk too long because I'll fall asleep" he corrected himself. He didn't want to make Liam mad, really. He was just happy. 

Liam rolled his eyes ''I heard that'' he mumbled focusing on the road. Louis giggled and nodded in agreement. ''my family really likes you'' he smiled softly cuddling into Harry.His cheeks hurted from smiling so much.

Harry chuckled at Liam's words and nodded. "I really like them too. I understand now why you missed them so much. You have great family, Lou" Harry said, smiling a little. He was happy about that he met Louis' family. His mom is a really good woman. And his sisters are adorable. And the house is full of love and cookies and he fell in love with that place too, just like with Louis. "I think... I thought that I won't be able to smile again. I stole Zayn's cigarettes. And I broke my phone. And... Oh god, Lou, I'm so sorry..." he covered his mouth with his hand, suddenly ashamed. "I threw away your shirt I-I don't know where it is... I was just so sad..." he mumbled embarrassed. "I'll buy you new one" he said after a while. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head ''you don't have to babe it's alright'' He smiled softly and leaned closer to Harry ''Just give me one of yours'' he grinned cheeky looking at him. He smiled brightly at Harry wanting to hold him for the rest of his life. He was inshock seeing Harry in his house. He didn't really expect him being there. And when Jay said he could go back to Liams. That just made his day even more. He was finally able to breath again and finally he could smile again. Louis nuzzled his face into Harrys neck closing him eyes softly. 

Harry shook his head. "No. We are going shopping anyway. I don't care if you want or not" he poked Louis' tummy, cuddling him then. He slipped his hand under his t-shirt, rubbing his back in little circles with his thumb. He just wanted to touch him and Liam was there and he couldn't really do this. But like that he couldn't see them so it was okay. Then he ran his fingers through Louis' hair, messing them a little and tilting his chin up so he could kiss him again. He just couldn't believe. Few hours ago he thought it's all over but now it wasn't and he was just a little worried that it's just a dream. And he will wake up soon and everything will be blue again. He sighed contently into Louis' mouth, brushing their lips together. 

Louis kept his eyes closed just brushing his lips against Harrys. He smiled on Harrys lips and breathed out softly. He scooted slightly and placed his hand on Harrys cheek. He gently caressed it with his thumb just brushing over the warm skin. He missed it like hell. It were only two days. But it felt like 5 years. Being cold and empty and breathless. Harry was back and everthing was alright. He couldn't believe he tought Harry was just a character in his long dream. He wasn't, He was real and Louis really loved him. He smiled tilting his head down slightly so his forhead was against Harrys nose. 

Harry chuckled quietly and kissed Louis' nose, rubbing his side. "Oh god, you have no idea how I missed you. Never again..." Harry mumbled with a grin on his face. It was really only two days but they were sleeping together and spending whole days together, being together all the time, even while showering. Who could blame them for feeling that bad when they were separated? Harry was addicted to Louis and it was scary and amazing at the same time. He was shaking and panicking when he wasn't with him, just like some junkie without his drug. "I scared Gemma... Have to apologize to her..." he mumbled, remembering now what really was happening that night. 

Louis bit his lip and nodded slowly tilting his head up again '' 'm sorry'' he mumbled quietly. He breathed against Harrys lips wanting to stay close with him. Liam looked in the mirror and rolled his eyes just ignoring them. Louis sighed softly and looked straight into Harrys eyes. He brushed his nose against Harrys slightly smiling a little. ''Yesterday morning I tought you were a character of a beaufiful dream'' he mumbled blushing. ''That's why I was so shocked seeing you'' he said blinking slowly.

Harry nodded. "Jay told me" he said simply, even if it was unbelieveable. "I felt unreal for a moment, don't blame me. And panicked. Again. Which seems I have some kind of weak spot. Um..." Harry swallowed. "But Liam-" he said a little louder "- thought of amazing and gentle idea of not letting me to pass out and now I'm wet" Harry chuckled, pointing at his shirt that was still a little wet, even more on his back and was making him shiver. But he didn't care. He couldn't care. As long as Louis was beside him. "So I probably didn't make a good impression in front of you family..." He was a little ashamed that he almost passed out in Louis' living room and he was still dizzy and a little nauseous, but it wasn't important. 

Louis nodded and chuckled quietly ''no they really do like you'' he said nodding slowly. He took a deep breath and kissed Harrys cheek softly. He frowned and looked at Harry ''what's your weak spot then?'' he asked confused. Being a character in a dream? That's his weakspot? 

Harry shrugged. "You are my weak spot" he sighed. Everytime something happened and he was loosing himself - it was about Louis. The thing with picture and Peter, then this thing in the shop with Andy and Josh, and then his panic attack in his house when Louis broke up with him or something. All these times Harry was weak. Too weak to control himself. Too weak to stop hitting Peter, too weak to push Andy away and save Louis, too weak to say he loves him. "It's all about you all the time. I don't know how or when it happened. But you are my weak spot. But you make me stronger too" he smiled at him. 

Louis blushed and bit his lip feeling important. He smiled widely looking at Harry. ”you’re my weak spot too’’ he said nodding. Harry was definitly Louis’ weak spot, he figured that these past days. He bit his lip and leaned over pecking Harrys lips softly.

Harry grinned looking down at Louis and genlty whiped some strades of hair out of his face. He placed his hand on Louis tigh and slowly rubbed it. He adored Louis’ tighs. They were so strong and he wouldn’t mind if they were wrapped around his waist as he was fucking him. He gasped slightly at his own toughts and bit his lip looking down at Louis.

Liam chuckled quietly ''noo worries we're almost there'' he sighed and continued driving. Louis looked at Harry curiously. He looked down at his hand and chuckled looking back at his face. ''what are u thinking about Styles'' he murmerd quietly. 

Harry looked down at him, smiling with one corner of his mouth a little higher and one dimple showing. "Can't tell you now" he said, his smile growing bigger. Louis using his last name was actually one of the best things ever. It was adorable and hot at the same time. "Liam would kill me if I told you" he whispered into Louis' ear, chuckling. He understood that Liam didn't want to listen about what Harry wanted to do to Louis. Maybe not today, he wasn't sure if he will be able to even go upstairs to his room before passing out. Literally. He couldn't remember last time he was that exhaused. 

Louis smiled and raised his hand. He placed his hand on Harrys cheek and rubbed his thumb slowly under his eyes. ''you're tired'' he whispered very gently looking into Harrys eyes. He slowly removed his hand and giggled. Liam sighed and parked the car infront of Harry house ''Louis im guessing you're staying at Harrys or not?'' He asked. Louis looked up at Harry like he was asking permission to stay with him.

Harry nodded, because yes, he was tired as fuck or even more. And then they were outside his house. Harry didn't even know how they arrived here. Maybe because he was looking at Louis the whole time. Harry nodded again, grabbing Louis hand and opening their seatbelts with one hand. "Thanks Liam" he said and smiled at him. He really needed to thank him. "I'm not expecting you to be my friend but I owe you a beer. Or four. Maybe seven" Harry chuckled, squeezing Louis' hand and opening the door to get out which wasn't even close to getting out gracefully as his knees decided to be weak. But he managed to stay on his feet and still holding Louis' hand, pulled him out of the car too, not wanting to let him go. 

Louis smiled and waved at Liam ''love you man'' he closed the door and watched Liam driving away. Louis wrapped his arm around Harrys waist and pulled him with him to the frontdoor feeling like he should carry Harry because he really did look like he could just fall asleep outside infront of his house. He pushed the door open remembering they never closed the door. He holded tightly onto Harrys waist and took him inside. He pushed the door closed with his feet and looked at Harry. 

Harry was actually thankful that Louis was holding him. When the door slammed, first thing he saw was Gemma. "You idiot. I was worried! And I couldn't even call you!" she snapped at him, hitting his arm. She noticed Louis only seconds later. "Oh... Louis..." she mumbled, surprised and looked at Harry for some explanation. "I drove to his home to kidnap him" Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Later, Gem, I'm tired as fuck" he added, smiling at her a little. He kissed her forehead, hugging her a little but still holding Louis. Gemma just nodded, seeing too how tired Harry actually was. "Nice to see you again, Lou" she said to him, before she left them. "C'mon..." Harry mumbled to him, starting walking upstairs, to his room. 

Louis smiled and nodded following Harry but keeping his arm around his waist. He opend Harrys door and walked him to the bed. He smiled gently and crawled over him taking his belt of and pulling his trousers down. He pulled Harry up a bit and pulled his shirt off. He did the same with himself and got on the bed too. He pulled the cover over both of them and wrapped his arm around Harrys waist cuddling into him. He pecked his lip and whispered gently ''goodnight love'' 

Harry let Louis do all these things, he wouldn't let anyone else. Louis could take care of him and it made Harry warm inside. "It's not night" he mumbled, but closed his eyes. It was good. The bed was incredibly comfortable, Louis was amazing warm and his head was really heavy, just like his eyeslids. So he closed his eyes, holding Louis' arm tightly, a little still affraid he will disappear. He quickly fell asleep, maybe passed out more, because he couldn't really tell when it all went black and he couldn't feel anything anymore besides Louis' body pressed against his. 

Louis fell asleep too quickly after Harry mumbled. He holded tightly onto Harry affraid of losing again. He breathed heavily and slept with his mouth wide open. He was so tired he couldn't care. And so they fell asleep again, in eachothers arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was sleeping and sleeping and he would probably sleep even more, if he wouldn't be woken up by stomachache as his stomach was probably trying to eat itself. He opened his eyes with low moan, curling a little at the pain, hoping it will help but it didn't. So he just shut his eyes close, not wanting to wake up Louis. He was angry at himself for not eating for 3 days now as it was morning next day. It hurt so bad. And Harry wasn't weak when it was about pain, obviously, but stomachaches were terrible to him. 

Louis frowned and opend his eyes looking up at Harry ''w-what's wrong'' he mumbled quietly. He looked worriedly at Harry and then realised his stomach was growling. ''i'll get some food for you'' he mumbled quitly and got up from the bed ''stay here'' he said and quickly walked downstairs making some sandwiches for them. 

Harry wanted to say to him that he's sorry for waking him up or say him that it hurts too much to eat, but he couldn't really before Louis disapperaed. He sighed and tried to relax, waiting for Louis to come back to him. He curled up more, hugging his knees to his chest, trying not to think about how hungry he actually was. He was really affraid that his stomach was eating itself. It was possible, right? He was sure he read about it somewhere but he couldn't remember where actually. Maybe it was in some movie? He didn't know. 

Louis finished making the sandwiches and placed them on a plate and grabbed two waterbottles and walked upstairs again. He walked into Harrys room and putted the plate on Harrys bed he crawled in the bed next to Harry and grabbed a sandwich from the plate. He sighed noticing Harry looked really sick. ''C'mon babe open up'' he mumbled quietly putting the sandwich infront of his lips gently. He was gonna feed Harry because Harry looked tired and hurt and it made Louis feel like he should feed him. 

Harry chuckled but sat up a little, resting his back on the pillows and biting the sandwich, chewing on it. "I have two hands Lou, just so you know" he showed him his hands, trying to joke, but it was absolutely adorable that Louis was worried about him. "I'm okay, really" he assured him, taking the sandwich from his hand and eating it slowly, a little scared that his stomach could decide to be a little rebel. "You eat too" Harry mumbled with full mouth of food, pointing at the sandwiches. 

''when you're done i want to make sure you eat enough'' he smiled softly and layed down on the pillow. He scooted his hand underneath the cover and placed it on Harrys stomach. He softly rubbed it wanting to make him feel better. He smiled watching Harry eat. 

"I won't die from starving. You should eat too!" Harry protested. He was feeling embarrassed now as Louis was watching him eating. Like he was a little kid. Or he had some eating disorder and he should be watched as he eats to be sure he has eaten right amount of calories. He grabbed the water bottle and opened it, sipping. He was thirsty too. He smiled at Louis and poked his collarbone. "eat" he ordered softly. 

''when you're done '' he repeated softly smiling. He wrinkled his nose and chuckled quietly. He grabbed the other water bottle and opened it drinking from it. He closed it again and blinked up at Harry. 

Harry sighed, finishing his sandwich and taking another. "You are so stubborn, aren't you? Boobear" he mumbled, biting the sandwich. He felt better now, even if his stomach still hurt a little but definitely less than it was earlier. He finished this sandwich too. "Now you" he said, not taking any 'no' for answer. He shifted a little on his bed, drinking water again, feeling a lot better. Louis was here and it had to be better. He thought for a while about today's day and he was kind of split between wanting to stay with Louis in bed all day, cuddling and talking about everything and nothing and taking him out to really do some shopping. It could be fun.

Louis grabbed a sandwich and started eating it. He glanced at Harry and chuckled pushing on the waterbottle making the water spill out on Harrys face. He laughed and clapped in his hands finding himself amazing. He took a bite from his sandwich and chuckled quietly ''I made you wet'' he laughed again. 

Harry opened his mouth as the water was all over his face, running down his neck to his chest and probably wetting pillow under him. "You little..." Harry didn't finish, just shaking his head at him, but he couldn't help the big grin on his face. "Did I really drove to you to Doncaster just to take you back so you could be mean to me?" he asked with a chuckle, wiping the water with his hands. "I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, still smiling. Then he looked back at Louis, but his face was straight and serious. "I love you" he sighed. 

Louis blushed furiously and stared at Harry with this little smile on his face. He froze for a second and just stared at Harry. His smile broke into a wide grin and he leaned forward smashing his lip against Harrys. He giggled because he was happy and Harry loved him. He loved him and he told him. He pushed the plate aside a little wrapping his arms around Harry continuing kissing him ''I love you too'' he mumbled against Harrys lips.

Harry nodded happily. "I know..." he mumbled, kissing him back and pulling him incredibly closer. "I missed you so much" he breathed. "So, so, so much" he said, kissing him sloppy. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him on top of him, still kissing him. Then he moved with the kisses to his neck, kissing his skin just to suck marks on it few seconds later, right on the vein that was there and was pulsating in rhythm of Louis' heart. He inhaled deeply his scent, probably crushing him a little. 

Louis eyes fell shut as he felt Harry sucking. He breathed heavily and shifted slightly.''m-missed u too'' he breathed out probably sounding so pathetic. 

Harry looked proudly at Louis' neck where was big red mark now, soon to be purple. "You will look like I'm abusing you again" he sighed but he wasn't even sorry. He couldn't be sorry for wanting him so much that he left marks on his body. "We are going shopping today. And I'm meeting my friend today and I would really use someone to hold my hand while I'm there" Harry said and winked at him. He wanted another tattoo, he had this in his mind for a while now and he knew that today was the perfect day to get it. And he really wanted to give Louis some t-shirts to fit and push him into changing room just to walk up there when he will be shirtless and make out with him there. 

Louis nodded happily and pecked Harrys forhead. He got off Harry and pushed him off the bed ''go get a shower i'll wait here.....unless'' he blushed looking up at him. ''you want me to wash your back?'' he smiled innocently. Shopping was nice and it would be even better with Harry. When he mentioned holding someones hand he needed to hold back a huge grin, because yes he needed someone to hold his hand too. 

Harry got out of the bed and shook his head. "No, I don't want you to wash my back" he mumbled with serious face, wanting to see Louis reaction. "But I'd love you to wash my...front" he added with a big grin, pulling Louis up and kissing him again, deeply. "Or maybe i just want to fuck you in the shower" he mumbled, kissing him again and rubbing circles on the dimples in his back. "Who knows" he said finally pulling out from the kiss and looking at him with big and warm smile. 

Louis choked slightly and coughed awkwardly. He looked up at Harry and just nodded simply not knowing what else to do. He bit the inside of his cheek. 

Harry laughed. "No worries" he assured him, taking his hand and dragging him to the bathroom. He locked the door and smiled at Louis, turning the water on so it would be warm when they get in. "C'mon, take it of" he pulled the band of Louis' boxers, before taking his own and waiting for Louis to join him. The room was getting all steamy from hot water and Harry first got in the shower, moaning as the warm water hit his tensed back and relaxed him a little. "Come hereee" he held his hand up for Louis. 

Louis quickly pulled his boxers down and joined in the shower smiling at Harry. He moaned and pushed Harry slightly standing under the sprayer ''ugh this is good'' he smiled slightly. 

Harry nodded, letting the water wet his hair and closing his eyes. Then he took his shampoo and squeezed some on his hand, rubbing it into his hair, the foam was running down his chest and stomach with water and he was smiling cheeky at Louis, just wanting him to watch. Maybe he was teasing him a little, just a little. It wasn't like he really wanted to have sex with him right now. Well, he wanted, always, anytime, but that's not why he took him with him under the shower. But teasing was okay. 

Louis' lips parted slightly looking at the foam trailing down Harrys body. He gulped and bit his lip. ''dear god'' he mumbled under his breath seeing how Harrys body glinstered from the water and soap. He cleared his throat and sighed. 

Harry laughed and let the water wash out the shampoo from his hair so even more white foam was now on him. "You okay sweetie?" he asked him innocently, running his hands down his body to rinse the foam. Louis looked a little miserable, just watching him so he squeezed some of his shower gel on his hands and rubbed it all over Louis' chest, not going below his belly button. The whole time he was smiling and looking into his eyes. "You seem... tensed" he said sweetly, winking at him. 

Louis sighed and realised Harry won again. He frowned and started to wash himself. He washed his chest and let the warm water stream over him. He smirked and grabbed the soap squirting some on his hand. He licked his lips and looked at Harry. ''need to be clean there too'' he mumbled and shoved his hand behind himself. He pushed his soapy finger in himself and frowned deeply. He placed his other hand on Harrys shoulder keeping himself up.If Harry could tease Louis could tease back, but better.

Harry's lips parted, when he realized what Louis just did. "Oh god..." he breathed, putting a hand on Louis' hip to not let him fall or something. It was hot, seeing Louis like that, with finger inside him, right infront of Harry. He let out sharp breath and his eyes immediately got dark, from his pupils being so big, so the green was almost invisible. It was his cat thing, Gemma called it like that since cats could make their eyes black when they saw something interesting or something. "You are so hot..." Harry mumbled.

Louis whimpered and pushed his finger in and out himself. He made these little noises and continued pushing his finger. He frowned and moaned quietly.

Harry was watching him with wide opened eyes, squeezing his hip slightly. He just could stare and feel himself getting hard from watching Louis finger himself. "You are filthy" he chuckled. Louis moans were dirty and it was really fucking hot. He loved every noise Louis was making. He once thought about Louis fucking himself and he knew it would be hot, but he didn't know it will be extremaly hot. He grabbed his own cock to tug on it a little, he just needed but then he put his hand on Louis' back, rubbing it in circles. 

Louis breathed heavily and looked up at Harry innocently ''may I add a finger'' he asked almost like a child. He didn't knew why but he acted like it sometimes because it looked like Harry liked it. He bit his lip and whined a little. He started the push in faster looking at Harry. 

Harry nodded frantically. God, Louis asking him for premission. Could it get any better? Any hotter. "Yes, yes, you can" he said quickly, his voice a little breaking as it was deeper now from him being turned on. He was already hard and it was him who wanted to tease Louis. Right... He teased him that way that he decided to finger himself in front of him. He let his hand slip a little on Louis' body to his ass, squeezing it a little. He wanted to touch him so bad and he was naked in front of him. "Doing good, baby" he mumbled to him breathlessly. 

Louis moaned loudly and came on Harrys stomach. He blushed and looked at Harry ''s-sorry?'' he said in a question tone. He leaned closer and letted the water wash off the cum.He pulled his fingers out wincing slightly. 

Harry breathed when he felt Louis' hot cum on his stomach and moaned at this feeling. "Louis..." he breathed, looking at the water washing the cum off him. Then he looked at his face and kissed him hungrily, pushing him back and pressing him against the shower wall. His hand wandered on Louis' back and lower on his ass, his fingers brushing over his stretched entrance and he moaned again, into his lips, not being quiet at all. "Fuck..." he moaned deeply, grinding against him and lifting one of his legs, holding his thigh so could be closer. 

Louis panted and jumped slightly wrapping his legs around Harrys waist pulling him closer. He grabbed his face in his two hands and kissed him fully on the lips. He moaned filthy in Harrys mouth and opened his mouth wider pushing his tongue into Harrys mouth. 

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you fucking reading in my mind or what?" he groaned, feeling his erection brushing over Louis bum. He was holding his thighs and pushing him against the wall, trying to not fall for example and kill them both. It was his fantasy. Like the one from the car, from yesterday. How Louis knew that? "Can I...?" he moaned pathetically, desperately grinding against Louis, needing some friction. His cock was throbbing and twitching and it was almost painfull need. 

Louis nodded patheticly wanting Harry. Almost everytime when they're having sex.. Louis already came. Like he was to weak to hold it in. He bit his lip and grinded down on Harry slightly ''f-fuck me'' he whimpered looking at him. 

Harry knew that Louis was always tight. He needed at least three fingers and now he just had two but Harry really needed him. He helped himself with his hand, lining his cock with Louis entrance, before pushing in slowly and burrowing face in his shoulder, moaning loudly as he felt how tight Louis was around him. "Fuck, Lou..." he whimpered, pushing in the whole length and biting on his collarbone. "So tight..." he breathed, moving a little. "So tight for me..." he cried out, pushing in again, picking on steady and fast rhythm. His head was full of /louislouislouis/ as he was thrusting into him hard. "love you" he mumbled against his neck, biting there too, trying to keep himself from moaning so loud. 

Louis moaned loudly feeling his back slapping against the damp wall. He leaned his head back and raised his hands into Harry's hair. He ran his fingers trough it pulling on it slightly. ''s-so big'' he moaned. ‘’So big for me ,daddy’’ Louis smirked looking down at Harry watching his reaction.

Harry started slamming into Louis, being close. They were doing it for the first time without any protection though and it was feeling slightly different. Definitely closer. "Can I..." Harry tried to say but his voice broke. "Can I come... inside you?" he managed to say. He digged his fingers in Louis' ass, trying to keep him in his arms, his muscles were all visible as he was using basically all of them. His arms, legs, stomach, back... Everything was tensed, just waiting for one Louis' word so he could get high on his orgasm. It was one of the most intense things ever. 

''god yes'' Louis whimpered almost cumming again. Almost being so so so close. He bit his lip and waited for the warm liqued entering his body. He grinded down on Harry again and moaned loudly feeling like he was gonna explode. He pulled on Harrys hair maybe a little to hard. 

Harry tilted his head back, letting out loud groan, as he thrusted for the last time into Louis, coming hard inside him. His body was shaking from the orgasm and he collapsed on his knees, still holding Louis. He wrapped arms around him and pulled him close to his chest, hiding face in the crook of his neck. "Lou..." he mumbled against his skin, kissing the marks his teeth left there. "Sweet Jesus..." he breathed, still being inside him. He was rocking their bodies back and forth, kissing Louis' neck and mumbling some words against his skin, high from his orgasm, still shaking.

Louis came right on that moment. When Harry came inside of him. He moaned loudly and shook viontly. He felt the hot liqued hit the right places it was warm and nice and inside of him. He moaned again and pressed himself against Harry ''g-god i love s-shower sex" he mumbled panting. 

The water was hitting Harry's back, calming him. "I love shower sex with you" Harry said, kissing him soflty now. Their lips were swollen a bit from hard kissed and now every kiss felt like 10 kisses. "You know what it's called? Power shower" Harry chuckled, remembering few things from locker room, when he was younger. He shifted Louis a bit up to pull out of him and sighed. "It was the first time...without any condom" he chuckled, looking at Louis. It was kind of big deal, right? And even if it was messy, the water was washing everything off. "we should... wash again" 

Louis suddenly moaned loudly and squeezed Harrys shoulder as he felt the cum slowly leaked out of him. He shook slightly looking down at himself ''god it was amazing'' he moaned and leaned his head against the wall. 

Harry looked at him with awe. He was all wet and fucked and he looked absolutely amazing. "C'mon, get up" Harry said, smiling a bit and getting up, pulling Louis up with him. He stood under the water again, letting it wash it all off them. He was rubbing Louis' sides and looking at him, almost eating him. He just looked so... delicious. When they were finally clean again, Harry turned off the water and helped Louis get out from the shower, wrapping towels around them. "I really missed you" he said once again and kissed his head. 

Louis fluttered his eyes closed smiling. ''I really missed you too'' he said. He wrapped his little arms around Harry looking up at him. he grinned with these sparkling eyes looking up at Harrry. 

"Oh, there is my sweet Lou back!" Harry cooed. "I though for a while that I brought the wrong one with myself" he said with a big grin on his face and kissed his forehead. "C'mon, let's get dressed and go shopping" Harry said, pushing Louis out of the bathroom to his room so they could get dressed and ready. "Do you think they heard us?" Harry chuckled. They were pretty loud this time, at least Harry, more than ever. And Louis was always so vocal about everything. Oh, how he was gonna look at his mom this time? He chuckled again, looking at Louis. 

Louis suddenly turned extremly red ''i-i forgot your family was home'' he mumbled embarassed. He facepalmed and almost wanted to cry from embarrasment. He looked at Harry with a horror look on his face. ''Gemma and ur mum probably tought I was all innocent and what now maybe they'll think im some filthy teenager and oh god'' he moaned and pulled on his hair frustrated ''im so dumb'' 

Harry laughed at him. "Shhh... It's okay" Harry pulled him into hug, giggling. "Oh god, I love it when you are like that. It's so adorable" Harry chuckled, rubbing his back to calm him down. "You are both. Innocent and filthy" he added. "And they know I'm not innocent at all" he mumbled against his neck. "Oh god..." he breathed, seeing the marks on his skin. "I'm sorry, Lou..." he said , carefully touching them. There were clearly in shape of Harry's teeth. And he felt kind of bad for doing this to him. It wasn't just a hickey or something and it probably hurt. 

Louis bit his lip and frowned holding himself from wincing because it really did hurt. He grabbed Harrys hand carefully and holded it ''it's okay babe'' he smiled slightly. He pulled away from Harry and leaned down on the ground grabbing his boxers. He dropped the towel and putted his boxers on quickly. 

Harry pouted a little. "Next time just push me away. I tend to forget that you are smaller..." he sighed. One day he will just crush him from loving him too much. He dropped his towel too, leaving it on the ground and pulled on black boxers. Then he put on his jeans and some t-shirt, plopping on the bed and looking at Louis. "I really want to see you in my Ramones t-shirt..." he mumbled, staring at him and imagining how he would look like in it. His Ramones t-shirt was like really /his/ and everybody knew this shirt so Louis in it... Would be his too. More his than he was now. 

Louis smiled softly ''it's okay Harry i won't push you away'' he smiled and grabbed his pants from the floor putting them on. Louis chuckled and looked at Harry ''then give it to me'' he grinned and bit his lip wanting to see how big it'll look on him. 

Harry smiled, his face almost spliting in two as he jumped from his bed and looked for it, finally taking it out. He gave it to Louis, sitting back on the bed, bouncing on it like a little kid. "C'mon" he said impatiently. His eyes were wide open as he was staring at him, biting his lips. He really wanted to see Louis in that shirt. It would make him more his than ever and he really wanted everybody to know that he was with Louis. He probably should check facebook though... He wasn't there since he added these photos and he wanted to check the comments. 

Louis smiled and putted the shirt on. He smiled down at himself and for those times. Wich wasn't that often. He felt pretty. He grinned at Harry and looked at him with these sparkly eyes again. ''I feel pretty'' he mumbled quietly smiling. He couldn't really believe the feeling of feeling pretty. And he absolutly loved it.

Harry sighed, looking at Louis with awe. "You are so, so pretty, Lou..." he said slowly, checking him out in his shirt. "You are always pretty" he added, reaching out for him and pulling him closer, cuddling into his stomach, wrapping arms around his waist. "You have no idea..." he mumbled into his shirt. He just really adored him for everything he did and made and said ever. For every move, for every breath, for everything. He pulled him down for a quick, sweet kiss and got up too. "We should go. I want to buy you something nice" he said, taking his hand and walking towards the door. 

''I should go home and grab some money because i want to buy you something nice too'' he said holding his hand tightly glancing up at him. He had this little flush on his cheek and for some reason he didn't think it'll go away for the rest of the day. Because Louis felt pretty and all because off Harry only because Harry. 

"I'm not letting you to go to Liam. You, my dear, glow like a firefly and your face screams 'i just had sex'. No way that you are going there now" Harry chuckled. He wouldn't let him do that. Liam would be so mad. Well, he will be anyway, seeing Louis' neck, but maybe less than if he saw Louis now. "You don't have to buy me anything, Lou... I just want you to be with me" he added, squeezing his hip as they were walking downstairs. "Oh, yeah, he was with you, wasn't he?" Gemma chuckled, staring at them as she was putting her shoes on. Harry just looked at her with a proud smile. He wouldn't ever be ashamed of making someone moan like that. And this was Louis. "Daddy..." she added, with a big evil grin. 

Louis eyes widend and he felt like he could sink down on his knees and cry. His grip on Harrys hand tighend as he looked in utter shock at Gemma. He only did that to just see Harrys reaction. She couldn't be serious now. Louis bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted his blood. He was completely red now and he quickly looked down at the ground not wanting to face the world ever again. 

"Gemma!" Harry called. His sister could be just filthy too. She was playing all innocent but she was his sister, no way she would be innocent like that. So Harry was used to her teasing and big mouth. "Go get lost, God. I'm not comenting on your moans last time you came here with your boyfriend!" he said, pushing her out of the house. "Don't listen to her..." Harry sighed, looking at Louis who was completly embarrassed. He was all back to normal him, all shy and it was so different, Harry thought it was a dream there, in the shower. "It was so hot..." he whispered, kissing his cheek. 

Louis nodded slowly and calmed down again. He bit his lip and frowned slightly ''god i'm such an idiot'' he mumbled looking up at Harry. 

Harry shook his head. "You are not" he assured him. He softly smacked his ass, not wanting to hurt him. "You are the best lover I've ever had" Harry smiled at him. He wanted Lou to not take it too seriously, just like he could. "And she won't tell anyone. So chill babe" he said, pushing Lou out of his house towards his car, so they could finally go shopping. Harry owed him a t-shirt. And he maybe wanted to but him something else too, something that would be a little promise. Maybe necklace. Or ring. Not engagement ring, just something so Louis would remember him. 

Louis smiled softly and got into the car. He putted his seatbelt on and winced slightly. He groaned ''fuck not now'' he frowned and looked at Harry slighly panicking ''im' getting sore'' he mumbled and groaned again.

Harry looked at him worried but then chuckled. "Want me to get you a pillow to sit on?" he asked with a smile. It wasn't that he was happy that Louis was in pain. But he knew it was him who made him sore and he was kind of... proud, maybe. Of course Louis will be sore, it was pretty rough, maybe more rough than ever. But Louis was a big boy, he could handle this, Harry was sure about it. "Or maybe... you want me to kiss it better?" he said with a grin on his face, biting his lip. 

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly ''no'' he protested smirking. ''just drive'' he said grinning and poking Harry lightly. Louis really should shove something in Harrys ass just to let him feel the pain. Louis chuckled again at his toughts and leaned against the window. 

Harry started the car and started driving. "What are you laughing at, Tomlinson?" he asked him, hearing his chuckle. He was focusing on the road, not really looking at him. And he was smiling like an idiot to himself. This day was good so far. it was actually amazing. One of the best he ever had. He was well rested and content and in love and all these things made him extremaly happy so he really couldn't stop smiling. "Am I that funny?" he added, not knowing what was that funny to Louis now. 

Louis covered his mouth and shook his head ''im not telling you that, you'll be frightend'' he chuckled quietly looking out of the window. He shifted lightly trying to find a possition where the burning feeling wasn't that hard. He bit his lip frowning. ''But i still have no money and it's not fair'' he said after a while looking up at Harry.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Harry protested with a chuckle, It wasn't really true, everybody has their fears. But it was just a banter, right? He sighed and shook his head, focusing on the road again. Then he looked back at Louis and squeezed his knee gently. "Nooo, It's okay. I can give you some if you really want to buy me something but you don't have to" he said with a small smile as they were getting closer to their destination. Shopping center in the middle of the town. "C'mon, turn that frown upside down or I'll tickle you until you pee yourself" Harry warned him, parking at the parking lot. 

Louis grinned and unbuckled his seat belt. He grabbed Harrys hand from his knee and placed a sloppy kiss on the back of his hand. He dropped it again and opend the car door getting out of it. He smiled and looked at the Shopping center. He haven't been in a shopping center for a while so he was kinda excited. 

Harry climbed out of his car, locking it and stood behind Louis, hugging him from behind. "Can we go?" he asked, kissing his neck, from the other side, not this totally abused by his teeth. "You should wear a scarf..." he chuckled. He felt a little guilty for being too rough on him. Louis was so little and fragile and he wouldn't probably have enough strength to defend himself from Harry and Harry wasn't really gentle type. But he was trying for him, even if this time he failed. 

Louis giggled slightly and tilted his head to Harrys side because it tickled. He turned around and nodded slightly ''c'mon'' he mumbled and grabbed Harrys hand lacing their fingers. He bit his lip biting back a smile. He shrugged slightly at the scarf thing not really knowing what to say. He wasn't ashamed of the hickeys or lovebites...or teethprints. It hurt but he wasn't ashamed of them. It only proved he was Harrys, that's all right? 

Harry smiled at him and walked towards first shop that interested him. He wasn't really into shopping in shopping centres but this time it was on the whole new level of being nice. He pushed Louis in the shop and to the men clothing, looking for some t-shirts for him. When he was happy with what he picked, he handed it to Louis. "Try these. And I wanna see you in them!" he said, guiding him to the place where he could try them on. It wasn't really nice that he was pushing Louis around but he was doing it with some love and because he really wanted to buy him this t-shirt. So he kissed his cheek and pushed him into dressing room, waiting outside. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly. He pulled his...Harrys shirt off and placed it on the chair carefully not wanting anything to happen to the Ramones shirt. He threw the first shirt on and opend the dressing room lookg at Harry curiously. 

Harry checked the t-shirt on Louis and shook his head. "No, it's not your colour" he explained, pushing him back inside. "Try another" he called, before closing the door again. He started looking for some other things. But there wasn't really anything that would catch his attention for so long. Just some various clothes, not really in his style. They were too colorful. But they were definitely in Louis style. He was always wearing these red or blue pants and striped t-shirts. 

Louis chuckled again and putted the other shirt on. He looked at his reflection in mirror. He wrinkled his nose and opend the door again looking at Harry to judge. 

Harry turned around when he heard Louis opening the door again. He smirked and looked at his face, his face growing bigger. "You look like cuddly bear in this" he chuckled. He looked around to see if someone from the staff can see them and pushed Louis back into dressing room, walking there with him. He just shrugged, closing the door. "It'll be easier this way, right?" he said with innocent smile. "Try this one" he handed him white t-shirt with some woman on it and leaned back against the wall, crossing hands on his chest. 

Louis blushed slightly and he pulled the shirt off. He took the white shirt from Harry and putted it on. He looked down at himself and raised his eyebrow. He looked up at Harry. 

Harry nodded. Louis looked good in white, really. Probably because of his tanned skin and blue eyes. And his hair somehow matched it too, even if Harry couldn't understand why and how it was possible. "God, this is it. We are taking this one" he mumbled, checking him out. "Right?" he asked, remembering that Louis had to like it too. He forgot about it for a while and he didn't want to be this kind of boyfriend who pushes his other half to do something. "You look good in white" he admitted with approval and leaned down for a quick kiss. 

Louis smiled and nodded ''sure'' he smiled and sighed contently. He looked in the mirror and saw how much taller Harry was. He never saw them like this. He blinked slowly and smiled. They actually looked really cute. Louis tilted his head slightly keeping his eyes on their reflections of the mirror. He reached for Harrys hand and blushed slightly looking at them. 

Harry grinned. "You are cute" he cooed and kissed him again, this time longer, gently brushing their lips together and rubbing his hip. He could feel all these butterflies of whatever it was in his stomach and it was one of the best feelings ever. "Okay, take it off, I'm gonna wait outside" he mumbled, pecking his lips for the last time before leaving. He waited outside for him, looking around the shop. "Since when you are shopping here, Styles?" he heard behind his back familiar voice. He sighed and turned around to face Zayn. "Since I accidentaly tossed my boyfriend's t-shirt god knows where and I have to buy him a new one" he rolled his eyes, hugging him with one arm. Zayn looked around, not really sure if Harry was serious. He looked quite bad last time he saw him so maybe this time he was hallucinating? "No worries, Lou is trying on some tops" he mumbled, seeing Zayn's worried face. And then he saw really cute blonde girl behind him and raised an brow at him. "Um, yeah. This is Perrie, you remember?" he mumbled. And Harry chuckled because yes, he remembered when Zayn was moaning about what he would do to her but now he seemed quite shy. "Hi Perrie, I'm Harry" he said, pushing Zayn's arm to tease him and smiled at the girl. 

Louis grinned and changed his shirts again. He putted Harrys Ramones shirt on and holded the other shirts in his hand. He got out of the changing room and saw Harry talking with Zayn and some blonde girl. ''hi'' he mumbled quietly looking at all of them. 

Zayn grinned, seeing Louis and the frowned, seeing his neck. "God, what the fuck happened to you?" he asked with eyes wide open and parted lips. Harry frowned. Right, it looked bad when someone didn't know what happened. Perrie was just holding Zayn's arm, probably not feeling comfortable at all with some boys she didn't know. He took the shirts from Louis hands and put them all aside, holding just the one they picked and moved around uncomfortably. The last thing he needed was to someone to think he hurt Louis. He had his reputation but he wouldn't ever hit a girl or Louis. Never ever. 

Louis smiled softly and shook his head ''don't worry 'bout it'' he said and felt bad for Harry. He'd probably felt bad because of his neck. But Louis didn't mind, Yeah it hurted but he wasn't gonna blame Harry or something. It was nothing just some lovebites. He smiled softly and leaned against Harry. 

Zayn just raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry and then back at Louis. "Okay" he said, not really convinced. "Be careful. See ya soon!" he said and waved at them, walking away with Perrie. Harry looked at him with a small smile. "So... Now he thinks I did something to you" he shrugged. He could live with that, maybe. It was just Zayn, mate from his team. "Let's go then..." he mumbled, wrapping arm around Louis' shoulders and walking towards the cash to pay for the t-shirt. "I hope you are not scared of needles" he said, smiling at him as he was handing the money to the man behind the desk. 

Louis smiled softly and shook his head ''don't worry 'bout it'' he said and felt bad for Harry. He'd probably felt bad because of his neck. But Louis didn't mind, Yeah it hurted but he wasn't gonna blame Harry or something. It was nothing just some lovebites. He smiled softly and leaned against Harry.

Zayn just raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry and then back at Louis. "Okay" he said, not really convinced. "Be careful. See ya soon!" he said and waved at them, walking away with Perrie. Harry looked at him with a small smile. "So... Now he thinks I did something to you" he shrugged. He could live with that, maybe. It was just Zayn, mate from his team. "Let's go then..." he mumbled, wrapping arm around Louis' shoulders and walking towards the cash to pay for the t-shirt. "I hope you are not scared of needles" he said, smiling at him as he was handing the money to the man behind the desk. 

Louis wasn't sure what Harry meant by 'scared of needles'. Was he taking him to hospital or something? Like some kind of injection? ’’I'm not but... why?” he asked not sure if he really wasn't scared.

Harry just laughed.’’Tell me if you are really scared of not. If you are, I won't do this what I have planned for today” he said, smiling wide and grabbing bag with their shopping and walking out of the store, holding Louis' hand tightly. He couldn't care less what people were thinking. If they were disgusted with them or not. He loved this boy and he just wanted to hold his hand, no chance he was going to hide.

Louis shook his head.’’No, I'm not” he mumbled, still not knowing why Harry was asking him this. He squeezed a bit Harry's hand, walking slowly and letting him lead them wherever he wanted to.

Harry nodded and looked at him.’’C'mon, I'll give you a piggy back ride. You deserve that one” he chuckled. Louis was probably still sore, even if he wasn't complaining. Louis hestitated, thinking about his weight again, he wasn't comfortable with that. But he eventually jumped on Harry's back, wrapping legs around his waist for some support and arms around his shoulders to not fall.

Harry laughed and grabbed his thighs, walking towards parking lot, to take them where he had to. ‘’Where are we going then?” Louis asked, breathing in Harry's scent. His hair smelled so nice now, well, it always smelled nice, but he just missed him, he never wanted to spend a day apart from him ever again.

‘’You will see, princess” Harry chuckled. He wasn't planning on taking Louis there but it could be nice. Better for him. He could hold his hand and squeeze it when it hurt more and Louis was pretty good distraction. He stopped outside his car, letting Louis get down from him and stand on the ground. He unlocked his car and put the bag on the back seat. ‘’Okay, get in” he said and pushed Louis a bit, chuckling.

Louis got in the car, finding comfortable position and put on his seatbelt, knowing Harry will remind him about that like always. He was kind of freak with that, but Louis didn't mind. It was sweet that he cared about him so much. Harry got in too and started his car, driving away. It wasn't really far from shopping center but he didn't want to walk, even if it probably took them less than by car, since at this time, traffic was terrible. But soon they were outside not really big house. Harry parked his car under tree and got out, waiting for Louis.

Louis still wasn't sure what they were doing there, but he was close to find out so he wasn't asking. And it didn't look like hospital. He took Harry's hand, leaning to his side, and let him guide him to the front door. Harry knocked few times and smiled at Louis.

‘’Just hold my hand, huh? That would be pretty amazing to be there with someone” Harry said, waiting for someone to open the door. And they didn't have to wait for too long, soon the door was open and some man with little baby in his arms, was looking at them.

‘’Tom!” Harry smiled wide and hugged him with one arm, not letting of Louis' hand. ‘’And my princess!” he grinned at the baby girl and took her from Tom's arms, hugging her and making her squeal happily. ‘’Tom, this is Louis, Lou, this is Tom. And this beautiful lady's name is Lux” he introduced them. Tom offered a hand to shake to Louis and let them in.

Louis still wasn't sure what they were doing there, but his attention was focused on Harry with this little girl in his hands. And his hands looked even bigger, compared to this baby's little body. But he was so careful with her, it was really adorable.

‘’wait for me in the studio, Haz, I'll be right back” Tom said and disappeared. Harry nodded at Louis, taking his hand again and taking him to the studio. He was so many times here, he knew exactly where to go. So he opened black door and let Louis in, then sitting on the couch with Lux, who was playing with his hair, kind of painfully, but he didn't mind.

Louis finally knew where they were. Tattoo studio! He sat down on the black couch next to Harry and smiled at him with Lux. He quickly took photo of them and grinned happily. Harry with kids was seriously the best Harry. Probably.

‘’Hey, why are you taking photos of me?” Harry protested but he really didn't mind. He tried to sat down Lux, but she had better idea of standing on him and tugging on his hair, mumbling something in her own language.

Louis laughed.’’You look adorable with little kids, babe” he said, smiling wide. ‘’See, it's you!” he showed his phone Lux,with picture of Harry and Lux together. She of course quickly grabbed it into her small hands, trying to press something and shaking it, so Harry quickly took it out of her hands. She pouted, looking at him with sad eyes, but quickly got distracted again. He handed Louis back his phone. ‘’She's in that age when she likes to smash things by throwing them on the floor or across room. That's how her last toy phone died” Harry chuckled.

Louis nodded and put his phone back into his pocket. ‘’So what will you get?” he asked curiously, looking around. Well, he wanted to have tattoo too. It would be so cool. Harry had so many and he looked so hot with them, maybe Louis would look hot too?

‘’You will see, that's a surprise” Harry said and winked at him, trying to untangle Lux' little hands from his hair. He didn't want to be bald or something. But then Tom came back and took Lux from him, sitting her in the corner with her toys. She was probably so used to hearing someone getting tattoo, she wasn't even curious about that anymore.

‘’C'mon Styles, let me put my hands on you” Tom said and put on black gloves. Harry smiled at Louis and took off his shirt, leaving it on the couch and lying down on the little sofa. He put one hand behind his head, as a pillow and looked at Louis, making grabby hand for him. ‘’Come here” he mumbled.

Louis quickly got up from the couch and walked to Harry, sitting down on little chair next to him and taking his hand, smiling at him. ‘’I'm here” he smiled and watched what Tom was doing by the desk. Tom quickly gathered his things he needed and sat on the other side of Harry, putting on pattern, which wasn't really showing much yet. He saw Harry and Louis holding hands but didn't say anything.

‘’So, Harry, this time you came here with babysitter?” he chuckled and started inking his skin on his ribcage, which honestly, hurt like hell, when it was on the bones. Harry held his breath, squeezing a bit Louis hand and shook his head. ‘’He's not my babysitter, Tom!” he said, trying to sound normal which he almost succeed. ‘’He's my boyfriend” he added.

Louis blushed a bit, hearing that. And it made him all warm inside. He was Harry's boyfriend, he was someone's. And this someone was his. It was really great feeling.

Tom just looked at Louis and chuckled. ‘’Oh, you look quite young Louis. Is it even legal?” he asked. He wasn't being mean or rude, he was just having a banter with them. ‘’I'm 16...” Louis mumbled. He knew he looked young but not like a toddler, right?

’’Ouch!” Harry whimpered, when the needle hit painfully his rib. Tom just laughed at him, not stopping. „Don't be pussy Syles. Or Your boyfriend will leave you because you are crying over something like that” he hummed, being all focused on his work. Louis just rubbed his thumb over Harry's kuckles, trying to comfort him.

Harry smiled at him thankfully. Good, he was there with him. And it really hurt so his eyes were wide open and he was biting his lip. But Tom was good at what he was doing, so even when he was trying so hard to not mess up anything, he was doing it quite quickly. That's why Harry liked his work. After a while, Harry was pretty dying from pain, everytime it was on the bone, and that was happening really often as it was his ribcage. ’’Break?” he asked quickly and Tom looked at him, shaking his head, but he stopped. ’’Styles, I'm almost finished, c'mon...” he moaned but stood up. ’’You are such a girl!” he said and winked at Louis.

Louis just laughed and Harry pouted. ’’You are all so terrible to me and I'm the one who's getting hurt here!” he said, frowning. He was close to tears from pain and they were laughing at him. Not nice, not at all. Tom left, ruffling Harry's hair and taking Lux with him and Harry breathed deeply, closing his eyes. ’’You would look hot with tattoos” he mumbled quietly to Louis.

Louis nodded and sighed. ’’Yeah, I want one. I'm not sure where but I definitly want one” he mumbled, thinking about it.’’Does it really hurt like that?” he asked curiously. Harry looked quite in pain the whole thing and he wasn't sure if he could take it.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.’’Nah, it doesn't. I don't know, now it hurts, probably because of the place where it is being made” he sighed. He really tried so hard to be brave and not whimper or move, but it was hard. Louis just nodded and looked at Harry's chest. He leaned down and kissed his butterfly, and traced it with his finger.

’’I like this one” he admitted and Harry chuckled. ’’It's really pretty” he mumbled, touching it. ’’What does it mean anyway?” he asked curiously. Harry sighed and smiled.

’’I'm not sure. Maybe butterflies in my stomach” he winked at him. „I was kind of drunk or stoned when I got this one, I thought it's a great idea. I met this one guy in some pub and we were singing some stupid songs and he had his own album and there was butterfly on the cover. So I did this one” he mumbled, touching his tattoo.

Louis looked at almost finished tatoo on his ribs. ’’And this one?” he asked. It was clearly bird cage, open bird cage and he was curious if it had some meaning too or maybe not.

Harry looked at him and smiled.’’Well, I decided to get this one long ago, before I met you actually. And it's open, because I'm free. Or I was. Not that like with you I'm not free. But you know what I mean, right?” he asked quickly. He was just talking about freedom and doing whatever he wanted to.

Louis nodded and smiled at him. ’’I know” he mumbled. ’’So, where can I get a tatoo when I can?” he asked with cheeky smile, wondering what Harry will tell him. Harry thought for a while about it and then Tom came back, going back to work. He frowned but still was looking at Louis. ’’I-I think maybe here?” He asked, touching his chest, just below his collarbones. ’’That would be hot” he mumbled and whined. Tom wasn't gentle at all, probably wanting to finish it as quickly as possible.

Louis smiled at him. Yeah, that would be great idea.’’You are doing great, babe” he whispered to him, kissing his fingers in his little hand, wanting to comfort him and distract him from what was happening.

Harry smiled at him thankfully and mouthed 'I love you'. Tom rolled his eyes at them, smiling a bit. He thought they were adorable. After a while, he stopped and looked at his work. ’’Done, princess” he said and wiped Harry's skin, bandaging it then. Harry carefully got up and sighed. ’’Stop making fun of me” he mumbled, seeing Tom's cheeky smile.

’’No, you were doing good Harry, ribcage tattoos are the worst. It hurts like hell” he admitted and Harry wanted to kill him, as he got up. ’’And you were calling me pussy, because of few whimpers?!” he called, looking at him with disbelieve, which made Tom and Louis laugh. ’’Oh, you are both so mean. I hate you!” he called.

Louis handed Harry his shirt and he put it on, then taking out his wallet and giving Tom some money for his work. He grabbed Louis' hand and looked at his tattoo artist. ’’This is my last time here” he mumbled, being offended but not for real. Tom laughed and hugged them both. ’’See you soon, Styles. And hopefully you too, Louis” he said happily, guiding them to the door. Harry rolled his eyes and walked them out. ’’Kiss Lux from me” he mumbled.

Louis smiled at Tom and waved at him as they were walking to the car. ’’Ah, this was amazing. It made me want to have a tattoo so badly” he said happily, walking to Harry's car and getting in.

The car ride was actually really quickly and they both just focused on the road, Sometimes taking glances at eachother and then smile cheeky. When Harry arrived at Louis’ house he sighed and leaned over kissing him softly while cupping his cheek.

Louis smiled and kissed back fluttering his eyes closed. ”I love you’’ he murmured softly and pecked Harrys lips quickly. He got out of the ca and walked to his doorstep quickly.

Harry smiled watching Louis and smiled waving at him.

Louis sighed happily and waved at Harry one last time. He got inside and closed the door running upstairs. He walked into his room and grabbed his laptop logging in on facebook. He was actually curious what the people said about the pictures and stuff. He clicked on Harrys account and looked at the pictures smiling. But his smile faded quickly as he saw all the comments. He swallowed tickly and read trough them. ‘Another hump for Styles’ ‘he’s not even pretty’ Louis frowned and took a deep breath. ‘faggots’ ‘what a slut’ he felt tears brimming in his eyes and he bit his lip not wanting to burst out into tears. ‘he’s fat’ Louis pushed the laptop off the bed and broke down into tears. He clutched the pillow and sobbed loudly. He knew they were right, he believed every word they said.

Harry drived home and walked inside seeing Gemma. Gemma nodded ‘’Hi Harry, no Louis behind you?’’ she chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged. ‘’He’s home’’ he explained and Gemma nodded.

Liam wanted to go to the bathroom and heard something in Louis room. He frowned and walked in seeing Louis sobbing on his bed. He quickly walked to his bed and wrapped his arms around Louis ‘’Lous what happend?’’ he asked. Louis just burried his face into Liams chest and sobbed loudly. Liam pulled his phone out and texted Harry knowing if he could do something. ‘Hey Harry somethings up with Louis, he’s sobbing in his bed and i don’t know what happend’ he pressed send and waited for Harry to come over.

Harry smiled at Gemma and felt his phone buzzing. He read the text and frowned feeling his heart break slowly. He looked at Gemma and turned around quickly ‘’something’s wrong with Louis’’ he said and quickly walked back outside and started to drive to Liams house. When he arrived he rang the doorbell and Liam quickly opened the door. ‘’He’s upstairs’’ he informed Harry. Harry nodded and past Liam quickly wlaking upstairs ‘’thanks’’ he murmured. He opened Louis door and walked in quickly. He frowned and wrapped his arms around Louis ’’hey hey what’s wrong love’’ he asked cooing him and stroking his hair softly.

Louis quickly scrambled up and fell in Harrys arms. He grabbed Harrys shirt quickly and fisted it scared of letting go. ''You're here'' he sobbed and hugged Harry tightly. He holded on Harry for his dear life and sobbed more. 

"Of course I'm here" Harry hugged him tightly, rubbing his back in circular motions to calm him down. "Shhh... It's okay now. Don't cry... Please, love" he murmured, cuddling him. His heart was actually breaking, seeing him like this was terrible and he didn't even know what happened. "Just tell me who made you miserable and I'm gonna kick their asses" he mumbled into his hair and kissing top of his head. He didn't want him to be sad. He wanted his happy Louis back, the one who was blushing and giggling and teasing him. Not the one crying his eyes out into his shirt. "Just tell me what happened baby" 

''girls'' he mumbled and sobbed again ''on facebook'' he croaked out and his grip tighend even more on Harry. His underlip was trembling and Louis was lightly shaking. He sighed miserably and sobbed again knowing what everyone think of him. 

Harry furrowed his brows, not really understand what happened. On facebook. It wasn't real life, right? "What girls, Lou?" he asked him softly, running fingers through his caramel hair and gently scratching back of his head, trying to calm him down. He needed to know what exactly happened to help him somehow. "Hey, it's okay, we can make it all better, okay? I just need to know something more and I'll help you" he murmured, pulling him even closer and holding him tight to stop him from shaking. 

Louis trembled and buried his face in Harrys chest. He just breathed and tried to stop sobbing ''have u seen the comments on our pictures'' he asked and holded tightly on Harry. 

Harry frowned and sighed. "I haven't. Did someone wrote something bad?" he asked him, trying to reach out for his laptop on the floor. When he finally got it, he put it on the bed and turned on, still holding Louis with one hand. He had to see what made Louis like this and he wasn't expecting anything nice, but when he saw the comments, he covered his mouth with hand in shock. How people could be that cruel? He scrolled down, reading almost every comment. There were some nice ones too, wishing them everything the best and saying how cute they are. Some were funny, mostly from his mates that couldn't believe that Harry was in relationship with anybody. These bad were mostly from girls that he slept with or didn't want to sleep with. "C'mon Lou, they are just jealous greedy bitches. They are not worth your tears!" he mumbled, putting computer away and pulling him on his lap so he could cuddle him some more. "Seriously, you are beautiful and perfect. You said you are beautiful this morning! Lou, please..." Harry murmured, hugging him tight. 

''they s-say i don't deserve y-you and i'm ugly'' he sobbed and quickly wrapped his arms around Harry tightly. He nuzzled his face in Harrys neck and breathed softly again trying to stop the crying. He kissed Harrys neck lightly while hot tears were still streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Oh, Lou... Don't believe them. You deserve everything you want, you are amazing and I love you" Harry mumbled, rubbing his back to help him calm down. "I promise you that it's not true. You are beautiful. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, okay?" Harry said. He tilted his head up, gently pushing his chin up so he would look at him. "I adore every inch of you" he said, looking him in the eyes to convice him and kissed his hot and wet cheeks, kissing his tears away. "I love your eyes, I could drown in them" he mumbled. "I love kissing your pink lips" and to proove his point, he pecked them softly. "I love your soft hair" he run his fingers through it. "I love your collarbones, your arms, your hands and fingers" he was touching all of these things softly. "And your soft skin and dimples in your back and your fucking amazing bum" he chuckled, smiling at him a little. "Your strong thighs and little feet and your voice and every little thing about you" he was talking and talking. "You every flaw makes you flawless and don't you fucking dare listen to these sluts that are just jealous of you, okay? You are not ugly and you never will be ugly and seriously, that's not only my opinion, i can see these people staring at you and drooling when we are in public. So... Stop crying and smile instead" he mumbled, kissing his cheeks again and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. 

Louis nodded and blushed furiously. He smiled and looked down at his lap. He attacked Harry wrapping his arms around him again and hugging him so tight. He grabbed Harrys face in both of his hands and kissed him properly on the lips. He closed his eyes holding Harry so tightly. ''Thank you thank you thank'' he repeated pecking Harrys lips each time. ''I love you so much'' he mumbled frowning and kissing him not wanting to stop because he did. Love Harry and he showed him with his kisses. 

Harry smiled when Louis finally blushed like /his/ Louis. Harry kissed him back, wrapping arms tight around his waist to pull him even closer. "I can continue if you want" he chuckled. "You have no idea how many things about you make you perfect" he said, kissing him again, brushing their lips together in sweet, hot and wet kiss as he was rubbing his hip with thumb that slipped under his shirt, just to feel his warm and soft skin there. "They should go and fuck themselves with a fucking cactus, seriously" he mumbled kissing him again to make him feel better. 

Louis laughed and continued kissing Harry.He flutterd his eyes closed and smiled softly laying his head on Harrys chest. He grinned and lifted Harrys shirt up. He saw the bandage and placed his hand on it ''does it still hurt?'' he asked childishly. He bit his lip and pecked Harrys neck. 

Harry shook his head. "No, just a little bit. More like... itch. Like a scratch" he explained. it wasn't swollen anymore, just a little red and Harry had this ointment to rub it in. "It will be healed in few days" he smiled at him, rubbing his back. He was happy that Louis was better now. "Give me a minute" he mumbled, gently pushing Louis and taking the laptop again. He logged in on facebook and unfriended every greedy bitch that was stupid enough to say something bad about Louis or them. "I can imagine they are happy now..." he mumbled, logging off and putting it away. He kissed Louis again and smiled at him. "No more tears unless they are happy tears. Understood?" he asked him with official voice. 

Louis nodded but knew he couldn't promise. He cuddled into Harry and pushed his down on the bed. He layed ontop of him and pulled the covers over them ''stay the night'' he mumbled quietly wrapping his legs around Harrys waist. He nuzzled his face in Harrys neck softly. 

Harry wrapped arms around his waist, one hand under his shirt, gently scratching his back. "I'd love to babe" he said, staring at the ceiling. "But I'm affraid that Liam won't be happy about that" he mumbled. It was totally understandable that Liam would mind them sleeping together here. It was probably different when he didn't have to be with them in one house or something. And he was not really happy about their relationship anyway. And still, they were rivals. He might not want him in his house. Last time he threw him out, this time he just let him in because Louis was really upset. 

''he'll understand'' Louis mumbled sleepy into Harrys chest. Louis was already really tired and he was laying ontop of Harry and he didn't even know if Harry was okay with that. ''do you mind me laying ontop of you because i might fall asleep like this'' he mumbled his cheeks pressed on Harrys chest wich made Louis talk a little funny. He sighed contently when Harry scratched his back. He flutterd his eyes closed and placed his hand on Harrys hip softly stroking it. 

"I don't mind" Harry said quickly. He loved feeling Louis body and cuddling with him so how could he mind? He kept rubbing his back in calming way, letting him know he was there for him. He sighed softly, really wondering if Liam will understand. He hoped that he won't think anything bad about Harry staying the night. It's just cuddles, right? And he can sneak out in the morning, not even meeting Liam. "Sleep tight, love" he mumbled, kissing Louis' hair and covering him a little more with the duvet so he would be warm at night. 

Louis fell alseep really quick after Harry saying sleep tight. He actually never slept so good. In Harrys arms and all. He smiled softly feeling Harry kept on rubbing his back wich calmed him down. 

Harry was lying under him, rubbing his back lazily for a while actually. He knew that people will be mean to them. They always were mean when they only could. But he could take everything, just so they would leave Louis alone. He wasn't guilty, it wasn't his fault and he was so upset about it all. But Harry wasn't planning on deleting these pictures. Let them stare and be fucking jealous if they wanted. He fell asleep too, feeling sweet weight on his chest and feeling Louis' warm breath. His hand was still under his shirt, just touching his skin.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis woke up quiet early that morning but just kept laying down on Harrys chest not moving. He just rubbed Harrys hip softly pressing his thumb while he breathed on Harrys shirt. 

Harry sighed in his sleep, feeling Louis' touch and slowly opened his eyes, with soft moan. He moved his fingers up Louis' back and then down, stretching a little under him. "Morning, sweetie" he mumbled sleepily, his voice still husky from sleeping. "You are pressing me in all right places" he chuckled. He had actually really, really nice dream and Louis probably could feel that. It was for sure because Louis was lying on him all night. "How was your night? Am I good pillow?" he asked slowly, yawning a little . 

Louis blushed and shifted slightly feeling Harrys erection against his thigh. His eyes widend slightly and he bit his lip ''should i take care of that?'' he whispered. ''and yes i've actually slept amazing'' he licked his lips '''what did you dream about?'' he asked wondering what made him hard down there.

Harry's eyes widened when he remembered they are in Liam's house. "No, no, no taking care of anything" he mumbled quickly, shaking his head. The last thing he needed was Liam walking up on them together in some weird positions, really. "Um... I dreamt about this one boy and really, you should've seen him, he's so hot. Anyway, it was really nice dream with him. You maybe know him? He has caramel hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and really amazing bum. And god, he is the best kisser ever!" Harry said with a cheeky grin, rubbing Louis' cheek with a thumb. 

Louis blushed and frowned ''why not it's screaming for attention.'' he exclaimed and shifted slightly again just to make some friction.He smiled ''best kisser ever? really? '' he asked winking.

"Stop making it worse, Lou" Harry chuckled, grabbing his hips so he would stop moving. "I have too tight jeans to walk around with a boner, no need for anyone to see me like that!" he said and kissed him, like he was checking. "Yup, he has really sweet lips. Like... Hm... Strawberries" he mumbled. "But let me check again!" he said and kissed him again, running tongue against his lips and then looking back at him. "Yeah... Even better than strawberries" he said and grinned proudly. 

Louis smiled widely and pushed his hips down ''but i want too'' Louis blushed and kissed Harry too. ''well he doesn't mind you kissing him'' he chuckled quietly 

"Louuu..." Harry moaned, a little panicked. "I already used Liam's kindness, I don't want him to wake up to my moans. Or even worse, see us together in bed. Please?" he said, looking at the door. He wanted so hard to buck up his hips and get some more of this sweet friction but he also wanted this boner to go away really quickly so he could get up and sneak out of Liam's house before he will meet him. He kissed him again, with little smile. "Are you always horny or is it just every time you are with me?" he chuckled. Not that he mind, he was just curious. Well, they both were just teenage boys, who could blame them... 

''Just a quick handjob please let me take care of it'' he whined slightly.He looked up at Harry with puppy dog eyes and chuckled ''i'm not the horny one here' he raised his eyebrow and pushed his hips down again. 

Harry gasped when Louis pressed his hips down again and he could feel his cock throbbing and already leaking with precome. "Fuck" he whispered. "I-I meant... You always want to... Touch me..." he said, closing eyes and trying to think. Like for example about Liam somewhere in the house. Or about this old lady breasts that was living next to his house and sometimes were walking naked around her house. But it wasn't really working as erection killer. He was way too far in it. "Louis..." he whimpered slightly. 

''shh baby don't worry i'll take care of it'' he smirked and rolled off Harry laying next to him. He slipped his hand under she sheets and opend Harrys button and ziped the zipper down. 

"But Liam..." he tried to protest but well, he wasn't thinking with his head anymore. At least not this head on his neck. "Just be quick, please" he mumbled, biting his lips and covering face with his hands, not believing in what was just happening. He knew that staying the night was bad idea as he knew he had all these dreams that made him horny in the morning. But when they were in his house it was all okay and then here... God. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he mumbled slightly panicked but also desperate" 

Louis slipped his hand in Harrys boxers and took a hold on him. He started pumping slowly slipping his thumb over his slit covering his tip with precum. He smiled and watched Harry. 

Harry closed his eyes, focusing just on feeling, not thinking. He could feel Louis' fingers on him and his thumb brushing right there where it should. He bucked up his hips into Louis' hand, wanting more. He just wanted to cum. Like right now. So it would be over and this little stress would disappear from his body along with feeling guilty. "Please..." he whispered, begging him for something more, something faster, harder, /quicker/. "And don't laugh..." he managed to say. He knew that most likely he will come embarrassingly quick. But he just wasn't comfortable with doing this in Liam's house. 

Louis bit his lip and started pumping faster seing the uncomforable look on Harrys face. He Licked his lips and focused down there trying to make him cum very quickly. He pressed his thumb over his slit and tightend his grip on him lightly. 

Harry moaned softly, not really loud, but he was paranoic about it anyway so he covered his mouth with hand. His back slightly arched and he tugged on his own shirt to hold something. Besides he didn't really wanted to walk around with cum on his shirt. He started breathing heavily, trying to convince his body to release now. He remembered the look Louis' gave him that morning in the shower and how he was asking him for premission looking incredibly hot and really, that was all he needed to cum in that moment. He came with little scream that his hand supressed. 

Louis bit his lip and looked at Harry. He smiled proudly and took his hand out of Harrys boxers and licked it clean. It actually was disgusting but Louis just did it out respect. He didn't know why. He whiped his hand on his sheets and pecked Harrys lips softly 

Harry watched Louis licking his hand and shook his head. "You are amazing" he mumbled, being slightly out of breath. "You would earn millions as porn star" he added with little chuckle, relaxing after his orgasm. "Was I loud? God, I hope I wasn't" he babbled, adjusting his shirt and zipping up his pants, having some uncomfortable feeling down there. sticky. And he really couldn't remember last time he came in him pants. "And!" he added "You know I can longer, right? It was just emergency!" he needed to explain himself. He wasn't proud of what just happened.

Louis smiled and giggled slightly ''I only wanna be good for you'' he said and winked at him. ''You weren't that loud'' he mumbled. He looked down at Harry and chuckled ''do you want to have a clean pair of boxers?'' he asked . 

Harry shook his head and sat up, rubbing his face and fixing hair. "I should be going, Lou..." he mumbled, scooting on the bed to got up. "I really shouldn't be here, you know" he raised brow at him and stretched a little. He leaned down to kiss him, tilting his chin up and then stood up. "Not that I didn't enjoy this" he winked at him and moved uncomfortable, feeling hot liquid in his boxers. He frowned a bit and chuckled. 

Louis frowned and grabbed Harrys wrist.''no'' He shook his head slowly ''w-why do you wanna leave?'' he looked kinda disapointed. It wasn't that he minded Harry being here. He sat up and looked up at Harry holding his wrist softly. 

"Hey, I'm not leaving forever. We will probably meet anyway, like everyday" Harry sighed and shook his head, smiling warmly at him. "Come here" he murmured, pulling him up to hug, and rubbed his back. "Why do you want me to stay here anyway?" he chuckled, still holding his little body in his arms. Everytime Louis in the morning was looking more innocent and more like kid. He even looked smaller and more comfortable. Harry couldn't really explain why it was like that but it was. 

Louis sighed softly and nodded. He hugged Harry back. ''I dunno'' he mumbled really softly and really silenty. Almost a whisper. He bit his lip and burried his face in Harrys chest. 

"Aww... Baby... Look at me" Harry said softly and tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at him. "Don't be sad, okay?" he asked him with a smile and pecked his lips. "If you /really/ want me to stay... I will" he mumbled. He didn't want him to be sad for such a stupid reason as him just leaving to his house to change and maybe eat breakfast and also don't meet Liam in the morning. "But you have to really give me clean pair of boxers" he laughed, moving his leg uncomfortably. "And show me where bathroom is" he added, pecking his lips again. 

Louis grinned and nodded. He quickly walked to his drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers and tossing them to Harry. He pointed to the door in his bedroom. The questroom in Liams house had their own bathroom. He bit his lip and watched Harry. He smiled and walked to him and pecked his lips quickly ''thanks'' he mumbled quietly. 

"No problem" Harry smiled and smacked his bum playfully, before disappearing in the bathroom. First of all he kicked off his jeans and boxers, tossing them in the corner and cleaned himself, before pulling on boxers Louis gave him and back his jeans. He stole some of Louis' toothpaste just to pretend he brushed his teeth. Maybe he was paranoic about it but it was one thing he always had to do, no matter what. He looked around, checking a bit what Louis had in the bathroom. Like some hair products and stuff, just because he was curious. And after quick loo he was all ready to go back to Louis. He walked back to his room and smiled at him bright. "I'm back! Did you miss me?" he asked with a cheeky smile, his dimples showing and his hand on his hip in some silly posture.

Louis chuckled and looked at Harry. This boy was so silly and Louis loved him. He loved a silly boy. Louis smiled again and bit his lip nodding. He was overreacting a bit he's been gone for only like 10 minutes but yeah he missed him. He sat up on the bed and watched Harry. 

"Right..." Harry said and started walking around his room to check some thing. "You mind if I look around?" he asked, already looking around so he wasn't really asking for premission. He was touching some stuff lying around, not going through drawers, he wasn't that kind of person. Just whatever he saw lying around. "When I find your pink diary I'll stop looking. I just want to see what you write there about me" he joked, going through some stuff lying on the desk. "Like... How awesome I am and how much you love my curls because they are so silky" he mumbled and winked at Louis. "Liam is still asleep, you think?" he asked then. 

Louis sat on the bed and chuckled watching Harry. There wasn't really anything intresting in his room but he didn't mind Harry looking around. He chuckled and shook his head ''excuse me Styles but my diary is blue'' he grinned. ''and someones cocky today'' he said wiggling his eyebrows slightly teasing Harry. Louis shrugged and nodded ''I guess he is, he always gets up early'' 

"So you have a diary!" Harry cheered and pretended to look around more. "Yeah, I guess it's under you pillow... Or mattress..." he said walking up to him with a grin on his face. He jumped on his lap carefully and pushed him on the bed, straddling his waist. "I guess I have to look for it as I'm /really/ curious what's there" he said and bit his lip, running his fingers down and up Louis' sides to tickle him, while he was holding him still with his legs so he wouldn't squirm away. 

Louis bursted out into laughter and giggles. He tried to push Harrys hand away but the tickling feeling all over his body held him back. He shook his head tears brimming in his eyes from laughter ''p-please s-stop'' he giggled. 

Harry laughed because giggling Louis was probably the best Louis and the most adorable. He tickled him for a little longer just to make him more red and crying more and probably more sore from laughing and the stopped, still straddling his waist. "Did you pee yourself?" he teased him, poking his tummy playfully and tickling him a bit more and then just sat down on his thighs, holding most of his weigth on his own legs anyway and smiled proudly. 

Louis panted slightly. He still giggled softly like he just came down from his high point. He smiled and Harry and shook his head slowly. He looked at Harry sitting on his tighs and smiled widely. These are the moments he realised they really were close and he wouldn't like Harry to leave or break up with him. He didn't actually realised he was staring but he kept staring with this little smile on his mouth and the sparkles in his eyes adoring every bit of Harry. 

"Stop drooling Tomlinson" Harry chuckled seeing his hazy eyes spaced out on him. He leaned down to kiss him properly, slowly brushing their lips together. He hummed through their kiss, rubbing his sides. "You are beautiful baby" he mumbled into his lips, kissing him once again. He rubbed his cheek with thumb and pushed his hair from his forehead, messing them a little more. "Now even more beautiful" he added, before kissing him once again. "Come on, I'm hungry. Or do you want me to eat you because I don't mind, you are sweet" he said quickly, taking his hand to bite his finger. But he just licked it, sucking on it a little with obvious blow job innuendo.

Louis bit his lip and blushed furiously. He loved it when Harry called him beautfiul , and baby and messing his hair up and kissing him and mumbling in his mouth. God Louis got it bad. He wanted to get up when Harry said he was hungry but then he saw Harry sucking on his finger and his yaw dropped. He just watched Harry and smirked slightly watching how his lips worked on his finger. 

Harry laughed again tilting his back again. "You will seriously start drooling" he mumbled and wiped his finger, getting off him and standing up. He offered him hand to help him get up too and pulled him for another kiss. Harry was in good mood, like mostly when he was waking up with Louis by his side. Mornings were his the best. At least these mornings with Louis. "Do you think Liam will mind me staying here?" he asked him, biting his lip. Liam was nice to him lately and he didn't want to make him mad or upset again. He wanted to make their life simplier, not more complicated. 

Louis nodded slowly and pressed himself against Harry slowly brushing his lip over the corner of Harrys mouth. ''he'll be fine with it'' he mumbled slightly. He pulled away and grabbed Harrys hand. He walked to the door pulling Harry with him. He opened it and walked downstairs without letting Harrys hand go. Liam was in the kitchen eating breakfast when he saw Harry and Louis walking in the kitchen. ''Goodmorning oh I didn't know Harry slept over'' he mumbled and looked down at his food. So that meant he didn't minded at all and that was very good. Liam respecting their relationship was like the final goal for Louis. 

"Morning" Harry smiled at him, squeezing Louis' hand gently. "Louis was too clingy to let me go" he explained and shrugged, standing awkwardly and shuffling his feet. Well, he haven't been here yet so he looked around the kitchen. Actually Liam's house was simple but somehow warm. But there weren't any these things like in Harry's home that would say that there was a woman in here. Harry actually was curious if Liam had a girlfriend or someone. He never seen him with anyone but probably because he wasn't paying attention to him at all. And now he was interacting with him more than ever in his whole life. 

Louis sat down on the opposite of Liam and patted the chair next to him for Harry to sit. ''what do you want to eat love'' he asked Harry smiling softly. ''I respect you two but i'm not staying here to watch you too getting all cutely '' he said and grabbed his plate and got up walking to the living room. Louis chuckled quietly and looked at Harry. 

Harry giggled and watched Liam go. "Um, he should have seen us in that cafe" he mumbled quietly with a chuckle. "Um... Make me literally anything. Anything will be great actually" Harry said simply. He just wanted Louis to make him something. Just watch him doing it and then maybe tease him about that. Seeing Louis in the kitchen actually making him something was his life goal. Extra points if he would have apron on while doing this. Like... It would be so sexy. 

''I'm not a good cook so don't blame me if it sucks'' he said and walked to the fridge he grabbed some blueberries and placed them on the counter. He grabbed a bowl and started to make the pancake mix. He bit his lip concentrating trying to to his best for his boyfriend. he didn't want to kill him with his horrible cooking 'talents' he finsihed making the mix and he started to bake them carefully. He finsihed it with the blueberries and placed them on a plate. He handed it to Harry and smiled proudly ''well atleast it looks good'' he mumbled. He grabbed a plate for himself and took a bite quickly. He smiled widely and hummed proudly knowing he could make blueberry pancakes. 

"Nah, it won't suck" Harry raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. He definitely had today his weird mood. He watched Louis while he was focusing so hard on making them breakfast. He was making weird faces that were absolutely adorable and Harry tried so hard not to laugh. Not at him! Just because he looked actually worried about their breakfast. And Harry would probably eat it anyway, even if it was burnt or something. Harry hummed in approval seeing what Louis made. "Heeeey, it's good!" Harry said taking a bite. "You were fucking lying that you can't cook at all!" he said and started eating with a big smile. 

''It's the first time i didn't burn anything'' he smiled and continued eating.He stood up and grabbed two mugs ''milk tea coffee or orange juice?'' he asked looking curiously at Harry. 

"Of course orange juice" Harry said happily. "I'm orange juice whore" he admitted. He just really liked orange juice. Like for life. Harry kept eating and shook his head. "You are lying, it's seriously good" he mumbled with full mouth, probably not looking good at all like this. But he didn't care. "I forgot to tell you! Zayn wants us to come to him on... Monday I guess. He's throwing like... A party? I don't know. Just basically watching this big match on his big ass telly in the living room and... Drinking" he mumbled, looking at Louis. "Erm... Orange juice of course" he added, remembering that Liam was somewhere tere in the house and could hear them. "So are we coming?" 

Louis grabbed the orange juice and poured it in the glasses. He handed one to Harry and sipped from it. He continued eating and smiled nodding ''yeah sure sounds nice'' he finished eating and grabbed his plate putting it in the sink. He sipped from his glass again and smiled at Harry. Yeah sure orange juice. He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Don't laugh!" Harry hissed at him making big eyes. "You will be drinking juice as you are still a kid" he teased him and finished his pancakes, now sipping his orange juice and looking at Louis. "I'm washing the dishes" he said quickly, before Louis could think about it. He wanted to make something as Louis made their breakfast and Liam was kind enough to not comment on them too much and left the kitchen. 

''No no no no '' he said and quickly got walking to the sink. He grabbed Harrys plate and the bowl and everything he used for making the pancakes. He opened the tap and waited for the sink to be full with warm water. 

Harry got up and shook his head, wrapping arms around Louis waist and picking him up to put him down slightly further from the sink so he could have some space. He turned off the water and started washing all dishes. " Don't argue with me. I'm stronger" he mumbled with proud smile, watching Louis over his shoulder. He actually didn't want to use his strength to push Louis around but he was stubborn and well, he sometimes had to, right? Besides he didn't do anything wrong. 

''But you're the guest'' he whined and stood behind Harry. He smiled and pressed his chest again Harrys back. He slipped his arm next to Harrys and started to help washing the dishes. Harry was to tall so he couldn't look over his shoulders. He just tried to feel everything without looking. 

Harry laughed. "What are you doing? I'll be wet!" he pushed Louis back with his hip without taking his hands out of the water. He swatted his hand away with a chuckle. "These princess' hands are too soft to do anything" he said with a grin looking at him over his shoulder, being halfway through washing. He was glad he had kind of wide shoulders so Louis' couldn't really do anything much to stop him from washing. 

Louis groaned and stomped his feet like a child. ''but i don't want you to do all the work'' he protested. He frowned and watched Harry trying to figure out something so he could help somehow washing the dishes. It wasn't a big deal but it was. Weird right. But true Harry always did everything and Louis just didn't want to take advantage of that. 

"But I want to so let me do this!" Harry said and shook his head disbelievingly. "I'm almost finished anyway, you stubborn Tinker Bell" he chuckled. "Just let me do whatever makes me happy and believe me, I'm happy now so be nice and don't be childish babe" he mumbled, finishing. Then he turned to Louis and smiled at him. "Come on, are you mad at me that I wanted to clean after our amazing breakfast that you made?" he asked with a smirk, walking up to him and grabbing his hips, rubbing circles into his skin. 

Louis sighed softly and smiled shaking his head ''no i'm not mad'' he mumbled smiling. He smiled down at Harrys hands and felt a shiver running down his spine. 

"Good" Harry hummed and leaned down to place a quick kiss on his lips. "But you look hot when you are 'not mad at me'" he said with a chuckle. Grumpy Louis looked like that grumpy cat, literally. Just to hold him in arms and rub his tummy and scratch behind his ear to make him purr. Harry gently pushed him against kitchen counters and kissed him once again, then moving to his jaw and neck, pecking his warm skin there. "Mhmmm... Now I really should be going..." he mumbled, still slowly kissing his neck, thanking him for the great night and great morning and delicious breakfast. 

Louis hummed and tilted his head slowly. ''you should'' he mumbled and flutterd his eyes closed. Josh' lovebite was fading away painfully slow. You could still see the red blue mark on his neck. Not really big like first but you could still see it. He sighed softly and ran a hand trough Harrys hair softly scratching his scalp. 

Harry saw that mark, really, and it was annoying everytime he looked at it. Like literally someone was brave enough to touch Louis' body and now was laughing at him even if he wasn't there anymore. But well, the other side of Louis' neck was pretty more marked by Harry. He pulled a bit Louis' collar to kiss his collarbone and suck a little mark in there. Just for Louis. Or if he will take his shirt in front of someone then for that person too. But he didn't think that Louis had actually many people to take his clothes of in front of them. "Does it still hurt?" he asked when he pulled out and looked at the big lovebites with some teeth prints on his neck. 

He shook his head slowly and bit his lip nervously. Harry has marked his skin 100 times before but those with the teethprints just scared him slightly. It hurted like hell in the beginning but now it just was there showing it to everyone. He looked at Harrys neck wich was a bit pale and not any love bite on it. Louis was kinda scared giving lovebites he was afraid he'll bite to hard or something. 

"I'm sorry for that, really" He mumbled with guilty look on his face. He didn't want to hurt him. He just... Loved him too much that morning. So he will probably break his ribs one day for hugging him too hard or something. It was like with petting pet too much and in the end it dies from too much love. Not that Harry could really hurt Louis. But he sometimes were forgetting how strong he really was and how submissive Louis was. He ran gently fingers over his neck, not wanting to hurt him. "I'm actually surprised you weren't screaming or anything" he chuckled. 

Louis chuckled and smiled softly looking up at Harry. ''i was screaming inside'' he admitted and smiled. He leaned into Harrys touch feeling his gentle fingers brush over his neck. He sighed contently and closed his eyes enjoying the moment. 

"You shouldn't let me do that" Harry shook his head slowly. "You just could pull my hair or something, really. Sometimes I don't think..." he sighed. It was actually true. He had his troubles with the emotions and feelings. And sometimes he was loosing control which Louis could see few times. And now he was even a victim of that. Harry seriously needed to learn how to take control of himself. Not only when he was calm but always. He was afraid he will do something really terrible one day and it will be too late to say sorry or something. 

Louis shook his head slowly ''I don't mind'' he mumbled and stood on his tiptoes. He holded Harrys cheek and pressed his lip on Harrys softly. ''It's alright'' he mumbled against Harrys lips. He slowly licked a stripe over Harrys underlip but didn't go anyfurther. He landed back flat on his two feet but kept his hands on Harrys cheeks. 

"I should go before Liam will kick me out" Harry chuckled but still was standing in the same place. "But it's soooo hard... to leave you" he laughed and pecked his lips, before taking a step back so it would be easier to walk away. He sighed and stretched a little. "Thanks love for... great morning" he said slowly, the smile on his face growing even bigger now as he was looking at Louis with sparkle in his eye. "I owe you some..." he said and winked at him. "Um, walk me to the door?" he chuckled and smiled playfully, giving him puppy eyes. 

Louis nodded and grabbed Harrys hand pulling him to the frontdoor. He opend the door and pulled him in for another kiss. He couldn't help it. It was like an addict. They kissed like every single second. He sighed softly and pulled back. ''bye'' he mumbled quietly smiling at him. 

Harry hummed in approval. "Bye. Love you. Don't forget that ever" he added and started walking to his car. He looked over for the last time at Liam's house, before jumping in to his car. he buckled his seatbelt and started his car to go to home to take a shower that he actually needed. 

Louis sighed happily and closed the door. He walked upstairs into his bathroom and undressed himself quickly. He turned the shower on and got under it. He moaned in approval feeling the hot water on his skin. 

After his shower Harry dressed in some clean clothes and went downstairs to drink something. And Gemma was there too, with proud smile on her lips. "You weren't sleeping at home" she stated simply and Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I was with Lou. He got kind of upset over stupid people" he mumbled and took out water bottle from the fridge. "Right, but I'm sure you cheered him up" she said and punched his arm playfully. "Geeeeem, I love you but you are stupid sometimes. Don't you ever embarrass him like this" he shook his head at her. "Yeah, I'm sorry Daddy" she chuckled. And at this point Harry knew she won't leave him alone with that. 

Louis got out of the shower and dressed himself quickly. He sat down on his bed and saw his laptop. He grabbed it and logged back in on facebook. This time he read the comments but didn't burst out into crying. He just looked at the pictures and smiled happily. He quickly pressed comment and typed 'grow up' and pressed send. He smirked and logged of placing his laptop on his bedside table. He got up from the bed and walked downstairs. He walked to the backyard and grabbed a football. ''hey Liam i'm gonna play football outside you wanna come or not?'' he asked looking into the living room. Liam got up and grinned at Louis ''sure cmon'' he said and they walked to the nearest football field. 

Harry didn't have much to do really so when Zayn called that he wants to visit him, he agreed happily. Zayn arrived maybe half an hour later and they locked themselves in Harry's room. "Mateeee..." he mumbled and Harry raised brow at him, lying down on the bed. "Z, are you high or I'm seeing things?" he chuckled, seeing Zayn's hazy eyes. "Yeahh" Zayn nodded and fell right next to Harry, hitting him with his elbow. "Oh my god, Zayn!" Harry pushed him. "Where?" he asked him with lazy smile and Harry laughed. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked and Zayn shrugged, staring at ceiling. "I thought you might want to get high with me. You know, good old times?" he said with a cheeky smile before taking out two joints from his pocket. Harry thought for a while but eventually decided he can have some fun. He nodded and took a joint from Zayn, lighting it up and taking a big drag. 

Louis and Liam played the bal to eachother and Louis dribbled away kicking the ball into the goal. ''whooaaaah Tomlinson shoots Tomlinson SCOOORES '' he shouted and ran around pulling his shirt over his head. Arms in the air. He plopped down on the grass and looked at Liam laughing at him. ''PAYNE YOU LOST'' he chuckled and Liam rolled his eyes and walked to Louis. He plopped down next to him and glared slightly ''you're crazy Tommo'' he said patting Louis' stomach. Louis chuckled and looked at the sky. It was actually sunny today. The weather was amazing. Liam chuckled and layed on his back doing the same as Louis.

Actually Harry and Zayn were in amazing moods just few minutes later. They were giggling over really stupid things. "So Perrie?" Harry finally asked, looking at Zayn. He was actually heartbreaker and it was surprising that he decided to have a girlfriend. But well, Harry decided to have someone too and he was even worse than Zayn. "We should go on double date" Zayn chuckled and Harry shook his head. "No way, I'm not watching you two pushing tongues down your throats" Harry laughed. "Okay, then just after date, have together orgy" Zayn said seriously and Harry laughed even louder. "No chances Malik, I'm not sharing" he mumbled. "What a shame. You are so cheery lately so I guessed Louis is good" Zayn said and few seconds later moaned in pain. "Hey! Watch your mouth!" Harry said punching him in the stomach. 

Louis laughed and pointed at some clouds. ''look it's lucious just like Harrys curls'' Liam groaned and looked at Louis. ''god you're really inlove aren't you'' Liam asked. Louis turned his head and looked at Liam. He nodded slowly and smiled softly. Liam smiled back ''that's good'' he mumbled. Louis nodded and just looked back at the clouds ''how's your love life actually?'' He heard Liam sigh and he chuckled quietly. ''Louis i don't know I like this girl Danielle but i don't think I like her as a girlfriend you know? And then you have this new boy..He's blonde and he plays in Harrys team i don't know his na- '' ''YOU LIKE NIALL'' Louis asked sitting up and looking at Liam in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn took Harry's phone to check it and to have his new number too. "Ah, mate, I hoped for some hot photos of Lou..." he sighed disappointed. "Like I'd show you..." Harry chuckled. Zayn smirked and quickly typed some text, taking advantage of the fact that Harry was paying more attention to ceiling than to him. 'What are you wearing?' he texted Louis, just to piss Harry. And play a prank on Louis since he will be thinking it was Harry. So he will tell him, right? It could be a good laugh. In meantime waiting for Louis response, Zayn took photo of him and Harry while he was kissing his cheek before Harry pushed him away with a chuckle. 

Louis felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. He chuckled and typed back 'football jersey...u horny? AGAIN? xx' he pressed send and looked at Liam for some kind of explanation. Liam frowned ''I don't even know him prick'' he said and slapped Louis slightly. Liam just didn't know about his sexuallity and all the stuff. He sighed and covered his face ''I just don't know'' 

Zayn chuckled at the text and looked at Harry who was totally in his own world right now. He shifted on the bed. 'a bit. i'd like to be there with u babe. we could totally hav sum fun xx' he texted him back and waited for the answer. "You okay mate?" he asked Harry and Harry just looked at him with hazy eyes. "Yeeaah, I'm totally okay. Was just thinking about these bugs..." he mumbled and Zayn nodded even if he had no idea what he was talking about. But he laughed at him and shook his head. "You know, these with this thing on them? That's mental..." Harry giggled. 

Louis frowned reading the text. Harry never texted like that. He bit his lip and starting typing 'Babe are u drunk?' pressed send and placed the phone on his stomach and looked at Liam. 

"Fuck" Zayn snapped and looked at Harry. "You and your posh accent and correct typing!" he poked Harry's ribs and Harry whimpered. "Ouch! You idiot, it hurt. I've got new tattoo there" he hit him back a bit sobering up for a moment but it wasn't really for so long. 'Nah, I'm not. Just typing with one hand xx' he added and started laughing loudly. He just made some pervert out of Harry who wasn't even aware of what was happening around him. 

Louis bit his lip and read the text. He chuckled and typed back 'what are u doing with your other hand?xx' he pressed send and didn't really payed any attention to Liam anymore. Who was rambling about how he didn't know if he liked Niall or not.

Zayn was giggling like crazy while typing another text. 'it's helping me to think about u xx' he texted with wild chuckle and even Harry looked at him but decided to ignore his stupid behaviour as other things were way more interesting right now. 

Louis' eyes widend and he just texted 'dear god' back. He didn't really know what have gotton to Harry it was only in the afternoon and he was already horny. 

Zayn started laughing like crazy, tearing up a bit and rolling all over Harry's bed. "Could you please not ruin my fucking amazing bubble of peace?" Harry said really slow. He was always talking slow but now it was almost extremly slow. Zayn gave him back his phone and rolled out of bed. "I'm sorry mate. Have fun" he chuckled, before hurrying to leave Harry's home as he knew he will be in trouble when Harry will get what he just did. And Harry did, about hour later, when he started to sober up a little and looked at his phone. He read all these texts and facepalmed. He had no idea what to say to Louis now. ''M sorry babe!' he texted, deciding it sounded guilty. 'i definitely wasn't doing this, i promise' he send another text but he still wasn't happy with it. It was quite hard to think for him now. 'erm... it was zayn' he send third text, hoping Louis will believe him. 

Louis and Liam walked back home and Louis just layed on the couch when he felt his phone vibrate. He read the texts and laughed really hard. He covered his mouth and rolled on the couch

When Harry didn't get any text back he groaned. Great, now Louis thought he was some kind of pervert that spends all days on masturbation or something. Even if he got some in the morning. He walked to the kitchen as he was basically starving like hell and it was all Zayn's fault. And his weed. He placed half of the fridge on the table and started eating, not really caring what. His stomach just needed some food. "God..." he moaned. He was still high and everything seemed absolutely funny. And weird. 

When Louis was done laughing he grabbed his phone and texted back 'aww babe don't worry i'm actually laughing about this :p xx' he giggled and pressed send quickly. 

Harry chuckled when his phone buzzed in his pocket, almost choking on the food. 'Don't laugh at me. I'm not worried. I'm actually just fine! Like a flower' he texted him back. In his mind flower and fine made perfect sense. Flowers were fine. They would be smiling if they had mouths. Besides these ugly ones that were eating frogs and bugs. the bugs with these things on them! "oh nooo..." Harry sighed and frowned. "My bugs!" he whimpered, almost crying. Some flower was just eating his bugs right now, he was sure about it. 

'are u drunk?' he texted again. Louis was actually getting worried Harry acted very weird. Like a flower? seriously? a flower? 

Harry shook his head at the text, realizing about 15 minutes later that Louis couldn't see that. 'I am not' he texted him and smiled. He licked his lips and put his head down on the table, looking at the bread crumbs. They were actually interesting from that short distance. 'Maybe a little high' he admitted, sending him another text. Actually it would be easier for them to maybe talk. Like he could call him. But he wasn't sure right now if it was good idea at all. 

'you're high?' he texted. He sighed and placed his phone on the side of his bed. He wrinkled his nose slightly and frowned. Maybe it was a bad idea texting Harry now. He licked his lips.There was nothing wrong with taking drugs he was just scared it'll get worse or something. He sighed again and rested his head on the armrest. 

Harry frowned at the text. 'No, I'm sitting on the hair. Not that high, you've seen them' he quickly texted him, realizing minute later what Louis meant. He facepalmed and tugged on his curls, trying to sober up a little more. He was just making idiot out of himself. 'I'm sorry. I am. But not that much as earlier' he shrugged and pressed send. He walked up to fridge to get some cold water to help himself and got back at the chair. He hoped that Louis won't be mad at him or anything for that. It was just some fun, he wasn't doing anything bad. 

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly. 'k babe have fun ;) xx' he wasn't mad or something he was just inside his house. Louis knew. He sighed and putted his phone in his pocket. 

Harry decided to watch some tv as he was a bit sleepy after eating half of the food in their kitchen. So he lied on the couch and turned on some stupid shows and he eventually fell asleep. And he was dreaming about the most crazy things ever that he couldn't even describe in words. It was just something you have to see to understand. And the best part was that it all made sense to him even if it wouldn't make sense for anyone else. 

Louis and Liam watched american pie..Well all of them all day. Liam made them dinner and while they were eating someone called Louis. Louis picked up ''hello?'' ''heeey Boo'' Louis smiled widely ''hi mum'' ''hey I was wondering if me and the sisters could visit you this weekend?'' he asked. Louis smiled and sighed ''yeah sounds good'' he mumbled ''okay babe I got to go now'' Louis nodded ''okay bye mum love you'' ''love you too'' she hung up. 

Harry was actually sleeping all this time curled up on the couch and snoring quietly. He didn't know when his mum came home and put a blanket on his and turned off tv. Or even when Des came home. Or Gemma who definitely had to do something and played prank on him by drawing him cat whiskers and nose with black sharpie that probably won't come off easily until he will decide to rip off his skin or something. 

Louis fell asleep after the call he didn't know how but he was just very tired. Liam carried him upstairs and layed him down in his bed and smiled softly. He chuckled and walked out of the room also falling asleep in his own bed 

Harry woke up early in the morning with low moan as he was all sore from sleeping in one position for such a long time. But besides pain in every part of his body, he was well rested. Like he was sleeping for a week, not... over 12 hours. He stretched a bit on the couch, moaning again and trying to stretch all his limbs to geth rid of the uncomfortable feeling. He rubbed his eyes to rub the sleep away and reached for his phone to check on time. It was a bit after 8am so Louis will probably be still asleep. He decided to take a shower. But when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he spend all morning rubbing everything into his skin to get rid of black whiskers and nose. Which... wasn't successful. 

Louis was just sleeping and curling into his blankets . He sighed happily and contenly cudlding into the blankets and all. Not feeling the need of waking up just yet.

Harry decided to wait for Gemma as he was 100% sure it's her fault that he looks like idiot now and can't leave home now. His skin was a bit burning from rubbing too hard. But she never showed up. His mom went to the kitchen and laughed loudly at him. "Yeah, morning to you too" Harry said with frown. "Honey, what happened to your face?" she asked, kissing his cheek and starting doing breakfast. "Gemma happened" he sighed. "Aw... You look cute like that!" she cooed at him and pinched his cheek. He just sighed and shook head. He really looked like grumpy cat now. 

When Louis woke up and immidiatly felt the need to text Harry. 'Goodmorning sunshine' he pressed send and smiled. he quickly showered and walked downstairs in his boxers. He layed on the couch and turned the tv on not bothering to make breakfast. 

Harry lied down on his bed and sighed deeply. 'Morning xx' he texted him back. He hoped Louis won't want to meet him today. He would die if he saw him like that. And Gemma was no where to be seen! She knew he was mad at her for that. And she was lucky he didn't have to go anywhere today. He would have to cancel his plans or something. And what if it was something important? This girl was probably way too crazy. And well, she was his sister and Styles, so she had to be somehow special but this was just too much. 

'wanna hang out? I miss you :c xx' Louis texted and groaned when Liam ordered him to eat. Louis quickly ate his breafast and walked back to the tv plopping down on the couch. He flicked trough the channels and placed his phone on his stomach waiting for a reply. 

Harry groaned. He missed him too. But he had damn whiskers on his face now. 'I'm not feeling well today' he lied and texted him. Well, he really wasn't well today but mostly because he was pissed and mad at Gemma for ruining his face and making him look like retarded kid. And he felt bad for lying to Louis. But what he should tell him? Sorry I turned into cat today? or sorry I'm actually werecat and today is my day to be a cat. He hoped Louis won't ask what's wrong. 

Louis sighed when he read the text and just didn't answer. If Harry was sick he shouldn't be bothering him. He just kept watching tv while Liam was doing something he didn't know in the kitchen. Louis stopped flicking and smiled when he heard the intro of Friends. 

Harry finally found Gemma. And she wasn't guilty even a bit. She just laughed at him, telling him he should be glad she didn't draw anything else. Well, it was good point but he was mad anyway. And she said it will eventually come off in a few days. A FEW DAYS! He didn't have a few days to sit in the house all day. He spent all day in his room, just lying on the bed and watching some stupid movies. And he was extremaly bored. He couldn't remember last time he was that bored, really. 'what are you doing?' he texted Louis, hoping he will entertain him a little. 

'Watching friends ..Are u feeling any better? xx' he pressed send quickly hoping Harry felt better. He laughed at something Joey just said and Liam came out of the kitchen and sat next to him. ''watching friends ey?'' ''yeah I am'' Louis chuckled and they both just continued watching the tv. 

Harry sighed. He shouldn't lie to Louis, he felt bad about it. 'Uh, I lied to you. I'm not sick. I'm sorry babe xx' he texted eventually, hoping Louis won't be mad at him. He could make fun of him later. But not be mad at him. He loved him too much to fight with him over some stupid whiskers. It was terrible feeling when he was hiding something from him. 

Louis read the text and frowned. He wasn't mad, more like dissapointed. Why did he lie anyways? He sighed and texted back 'oh...well why didn't you wanna hang out then?xx' he pressed send and sighed again looking at the tv. 

Harry thought for a while on good reply but nothing came to his mind. He sighed deeply. 'I've got cat whiskers on my face' he texted him simply back. It probably didn't made much sense to Louis but it was true. So lie was better in that case, not that unbelievable as truth. And Harry didn't know why he did so upset about it, it was just his face, but it made him all grumpy and sad and he couldn't help that. He probably just slept for too long and it all was affecting his mood today. 

Louis chuckled and frowned texting back 'cat whiskers? on your face? but how? and why?' he typed and chuckled clutching his phone in his hands. This boy was getting weirder and weirder every day. 

Harry moaned, hiding his face in the pillows. Too many questions. 'Basically... Gemma drew them on me. And nose too' he texted him back, knowing Louis is right now at least giggling at him being so silly. But it wasn't his fault! He was asleep when it happened. It was like waking up sick, you can't do much of it, it just happened and you have to deal with it. 

Louis cooed and grinned widely 'omg send me a picture' he texted quickly smiling and biting his lip excitedily hoping Harry will send a picture because he was dying to see Harry with whiskers. 

Harry rolled his eyes but made pouty and grumpy face, taking a quick photo to show Louis he wasn't proud of how he looked like. 'Don't you dare show it to anyone' he sent him text with the photo attached to it. He was embarrassed now even more. God, he looked like moron on this photo and he couldn't do much about it. He sent it and it was already a bit too late to change anything. 

Louis received a message and he opened it. His heart melted at the picture and he smiled widely. Damn he looked so adorable like that. He bit his lip and texted back quickly 'nah i'm keeping this all to myself, you're adorable baby don't be grumpy' he pressed send grinning. he kept staring at the picture because really Harry was beautiful. He bit his lip tilting his head to the side and kept his eyes on his phone. 

Harry smiled a little bit at the text. Just few simple words could cheer him up but these had to be Louis' words. 'Will you comfort me tonight?xx' he texted him. He could use some cuddles. It would be amazing actually. And Louis could make him smile more and everything would be way better. And maybe he could forget about his face for a moment. 

Louis grinned at the text and quickly texted back 'ofcourse love, what time do you want me to be there?xx' he pressed sent and smiled statisfied. He poked Liams ribs. ''im staying at Harrys tonight'' he mumbled and Liam just shrugged like he didn't care. Probably he didn't care. 

'Whenever you want to. It's not like I'm going out tonight...' Harry texted him back and sighed. God, it was borning spending all day in house. Alone. Even his own sister didn't want to spend time with him. Well, he was still mad at her but she could make it up for him. Like for example by making him hot chocolate or something. It would be nice. But she decided to be mean and rude to him instead. Why did he loved her anyway? Oh right, he had to, she was his sister. 

Louis smiled and quickly got up. He walked to the frontdoor and putted his shoes and jacket on. He opened the door and started walking towards Harrys house. He was dying to see Harrys whiskers on his cheeks. He bit his lip and shivered lightly. 10 Minutes later he arrived at Harrys house and knocked the door. 

Anne opened the door for Louis. "Hi sweetheart!" she said with a big smile when she saw him. "Come in" she opened the door more, letting him in. "I think Harry is in his room. He was pretty upset." 

Louis walked in and smiled back. He frowned slightly ''aww poor boy'' he mumbled and took his shoes off and quickly walking upstairs. He knocked twice on Harrys door and walked in. 

Harry hid himself under covers, curling up, when he heard knock on the door. He was really embarrassed. It was like having really big pimple right in the middle of forehead or something. So visible and everyone can see it and you can't do much about it to nit make it any worse. "Come in!" he called softly, knowing it's Louis. 

Louis walked to Harrys bed and smiled softly. He got under the covers too and wrapped his arms around Harry. He wasn't gonna laugh at him because he really did look upset. He didn't need to see his face. Harry was uncomfortable and Louis wasn't gonna make it worse. He pulled Harrys into his chest and played with his hair under the covers. So everything was dark so even if he wanted too he couldn't see the whiskers. 

"Mmhmm... You are here" Harry hummed quietly and cuddled into Louis, hiding face in the crook of his neck and entwining their legs together. He wanted some comfort and Louis was the best cuddler ever. Well, he was his cuddle whore, right? He pecked gently his neck and sighed. "I look like moron" he said quietly, breathing slowly. With Louis it was all better. And he smelled nice and was warm and soft. He already felt better. 

Louis frowned and shook his head ''No you don't you look absolutly adorably beautiful'' he mumbled in Harrys hair. Louis slowly started to rub his back. He actually liked comforting Harry and murmer sweet nothings in his ear. Though everything that was said was true.. He kissed Harrys hair softly. 

"I hate Gemma" he mumbled into his skin, cuddling even closer and closing his eyes. He didn't mean that though. He loved her to death and he was just upset that she decided to play prank on him like this. It wasn't big deal but when it didn't come off after rubbing it like crazy he got quite annoyed and sad. It was a bit cruel, wasn't it? 

''aww babe, you tried to get if off?'' he murmerd is his hair. He kept on rubbing his back wich was large for his small hand but he made it work anyways. He bit his lip and kept on pecking Harrys hair holding him close. 

"Of course. I think I'd start bleeding if I rubbed it for a bit longer" he sighed. He chuckled when some idea came to his mind. He licked Louis neck, leaving there a wet track and purred a little. "So I guess I'm gonna be your kitten tonight" he said slowly, licking him again and scratching gently his side through the fabric of his shirt. Maybe they could make something nice out of it at least. Some stupid role playing or whatever it was called. And as a cat... He needed to be cuddled, right? 

Louis breath hitched and he whined slightly ''H-harry'' he whimpered a little. Not that he wasn't in the mood but he didn't think he just wanted to have sex tonight. Maybe Harry will be more dissapointed or sad so maybe he should just go with it. He bit his lip and ran a hand trough Harrys hair. 

"Hey, easy" Harry looked up at him surprised, forgetting he was supposed to hide his face. But they still were under covers so it wasn't that visible. "I just want cuddles, okay?" he asked him, looking at him a bit worried. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable, more like giggle and relaxed. "Should I stop? I just wanted to make it fun..." he sighed. He needed Louis to tell him what's wrong everytime something was wrong. Like literally. He wasn't good at reading people's emotions. At least not that complicated. He was good at seducing people and making them feel uncomfortable. 

Louis shook his head and rubbed his forehead ''n-no don't stop I just..s-sorry i'm acting stupid continue'' he mumbled and pulled Harry closer again. He bit his lip and smiled softly. 

"No, tell me" Harry propped on his elbow, looking at him curiously. "I want to know why you felt like that" he said honestly. He was just learning being in relationship and he felt like he could talk with Louis about everything and he /needed/ to talk with him about everything even if it would be gross or sad or really stupid. He just wanted to know. "I mean, you don't usualy whine when I touch you so I guess I did something wrong" he mumbled quietly. Well, maybe Louis didn't like people who were licking him, it would be okay. Not everybody is the same. But he never protested when Harry was leaving wet kisses on him so he had right to be surprised now. 

Louis sighed and looked at Harry. ''Nonono you didn't do anything god that was hot really but i- i just think i'm not in the mood i don't know. No that i don't want to have sex with you because i do but i just don't feel like it tonight i'm so sorry. '' he rambled frowing, This sounded better in his head. 

Harry chuckled. "First of all, you are babbling babe" he said it with the same voice that Louis used everytime telling him the same thing. "Second thing is, don't need to apologize for not wanting to have sex with me. You are not my whore and it's not your duty to be for me all the time" he said looking him in the eyes to make sure he understood. "And third thing is, I wasn't planning on having sex with you, it was just some kind of... I don't know..." Harry sighed, trying to find good word. "Like... a Game? I just want to cuddle, okay? I didn't invite you here to use you" he assured him quickly. He thought for a while and it could look like that really. But he wasn't seducing him or getting him in the mood for sex, just playing. 

Louis sighed and smiled softly ''sorry for overreacting'' he mumbled and pulled Harry in a kiss. He closed his eyes brushing his lips over his. He slowly rubbed his cheeks with his thumb over the whiskers. Louis smiled and pulled back. He leaned in and kissed the whisker on his cheek and slowly hovered his lips over the black dot on his nose. He kissed it softly and leaned to the other cheek kissing there too. 

"Nah, you can tell me everything babe" Harry said with a smile and closed his eyes while Louis was kissing his face. "Oh, now I maybe even like these whiskers" he murmured softly. "Where I should kiss you then?" he chuckled, playing with the hem of Louis' shirt just to keep his hand busy. It was just all nice and sweet and he adored every second of it. He just wanted to keep it that way. 

''If you really feel bad about the whiskers draw some on me too it'll make you feel better'' he mumbled against his skin. He smiled and pressed his lips harder against his cheek.

Harry looked at him with big eyes. "Aren't you scared I'll draw big dick on you instead?" he giggled and bit his lip, raising brow. He ran his fingers through Louis' face, touching his cheeks and nose and chin and lips, before leaning down and kissing him. He could spend all day kissing Louis, until his jaw and lips would fall off actually. And even then he would find way to kiss him. "BooBear..." he murmured softly and grinned. It was so cute when his mom called him like this and he loved that nickname. It somehow fitted him very well. 

Louis smiled and shrugged ''I just want to make you feel better and if that'll work for you i'm perfectly fine with it'' he murmered and closed his eyes slowly feeling every little kiss and every little touch. He smiled softly leaning into his kiss. He blushed furiously when Harry called him Boobear, It's embarassing for him. But Harry could say it. Harry was allowed , no one els. 

"Nah, you don't have to suffer for me" Harry chuckled. "I can pretend they are there though" he mumbled and kissed Louis' face too, just like he did earlier to him. Then he nuzzled into his neck again, this time without licking so Louis wouldn't feel uncomfortable again. "I was thinking today about something" Harry said softly, again playing with the hem of Louis' shirt and then drawing silly circles on his stomach with his finger. He didn't know what Louis will say, so he was a bit nervous. But if he would say 'no' it was perfectly understandable though. 

Louis hummed in aproval and hummed a bit later again. Letting Harry know he was listening. He bit his lip and looked down at Harrys finger on his stomach. He smiled softly and rubbed his hand on Harrys back in circles softly. 

"So um... Basically... My parents have this house by the lake. Like nothing special. But I though I could take you there, like for few days. We could swim naked in the lake and eat all unhealthy food and have some fun in the middle of the night like dancing or something. And sunbathe and swim some more... And cuddle a lot as I love cuddle with you. And maybe even eat so much ice cream so we would be sick..." Harry kept babbling nervously, trying to convice Louis already. "And you know... There would be just the two of us and fireplace and no parents or Liam or Gemma. And we could sleep all day and do whatever the fuck we would want to do because nobody could stop us. And just spend all day together, basically... That's what I meant" Harry mumbled. He just wanted to make it sound good. The house was little, just two bedrooms, bathroom and living room and kitchen but it had everything that was needed and it could be their house for a few days. 

Louis face turned up completly ''Harry t-that's sounds amazing'' he said and bit his lip and tightend his grip on Harry ''i'd love too'' he mumbled in his hair. This sounded so fun and Louis litarlly couldn't wait to pack his bags and leave to the house. He giggled and buried his face in Harrys hair. 

"Oh my god. Really?" Harry said happily, propping on the elbow and looking at him. "I was scared you will say no. Oh god... I mean... It's A LOT time together and... You know, basically all the time together. And I thought that maybe... Maybe you wouldn't like it..." he mumbled fast. "Because it will be just me and I'm not the most entertaining person ever" Harry sighed. "Oh god, I'm so happy" Harry grinned and kissed him softly for a while before looking up on him again. "Fuck, it will be fun" he said happily. 

''I would spend all the time I have with you , god i'm glad, You actually think I wouldn't like spending days with you?'' Louis said while he shook his head grinning. ''you're the most entertaining person i've ever met I could watch you all day'' he said and pecked his lips several times. ''I love you'' he mumbled against his lips. 

"I love you too, soooo much" Harry said. He probably got too excited over this but he couldn't care less about it right now. He was happy that Louis agreed. He kissed him again and nuzzled into him again. "Like... We can go next week. After this match at Zayn's. What do you think?" he asked, drawing circles on Louis' tummy again. "And we just have to decide how many days. I thought like... Four or something like that. But we can longer, I don't care actually" he said, already planning everything in his head. "And you have to ask Liam first..." he added with a soft smile. "I can give him an address and stuff so he would know where to find you, okay?"

Louis chuckled and covered Harrys mouth with his hand ''baby stop stressing it'll be perfect okay?'' he mumbled and removed his hand. He closed his eyes before he kissed Harry. He never kissed someone with so much love and softness and passion. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb and kept his lips on Harrys. 

Harry relaxed in Louis touch, melting in the kiss. "I'm just happy" he mumbled into his lips and kissed him again, slowly brushing their lips together, pecking Louis' lips and brushing his tongue over them just to make it a bit more wet and nice. "You are perfect" he added into kiss and squeezed his hip to proove his words. "I'm so excited!" he chuckled. He couldn't believe it will make him this happy. He was really nervous before he asked him and now he would swear he could fly if he wanted. 

Louis grinned and nodded. He pressed their foreheads together and blinked slowly. He smiled widely at Harry and he felt tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying he was just so happy and emotional. He breathed out slowly trying so hard not to cry. He looked into Harrys eyes and the tears started to stream down his red cheeks. 

Harry looked at him with awe. "Lou..." he murmured softly, wiping some of his tears. "Why are you crying baby?" he asked quietly, looking at him worriedly. He pulled him even closer, pulling him on top of himself so he could cuddle him more and feel him more. "I hope those are happy tears because I told you... No more sad tears" he mumbled, smiling a bit and rubbing his back in calming way. 

Louis buried his face in Harrys neck and smiled ''I just l-love you so much Harry d-don't ever let me go please'' he mumbled against Harrys skin and felt more tears streaming down. Happy tears. Happy tears full of love and adoration. He hugged Harry tightly and felt his heartbeat speeding up. 

Harry sighed deeply and hugged him tight. "I'm not letting you go, never again" he mumbled, kissing his head and rubbing his back in circles to calm him down. He felt really flattered and it was so moving that Louis loved him so much he was even crying over it. "Shhh... I love you too, Boo" he murmured into his hair. How he could ever let him go? He was all adorable and sweet and loving and devoted and he was his favourite person ever. If he could he would be carrying him in the pocket all day just to have him close all the time. 

Louis nodded hugging him closely. He stopped crying after a while and felt better. He sniffed a few times and chuckled quietly ''i'm such a girl sometimes'' he chuckled whiping his face. He kissed Harrys lips softly and closed his eyes slowly. 

"Yeah" Harry laughed quietly. "That's probably one of those reasons why I fell for you so bad" he admitted honestly. Louis was all he needed. He was pretty but handsome, girly but manly, innocent but sexy and sweet but teasing. He was all these things and other things and it made him who he was - someone perfect for Harry. He could make him all soft and cuddly and giggly and Harry still didn't know how it was even possible that one little boy changed him so much. 

Louis blushed and felt his eyelids getting heavier ''my mum and sisters are visiting this weekend'' he mumbled sleepy ,tiredness hitting him like a train. He sighed contenly and kissed Harrys neck softly nipping on his skin. 

"Yeah, they are coming for dinner, right?" Harry mumbled, slipping hand under Louis' shirt so he could rub his skin instead of his shirt. Louis was always warm and soft and it was really nice feeling to touch him. Well, for Harry, he wanted to always touch him so it wasn't anything new. He was a bit nervous about this dinner and he needed to tell him mum because he didn't have a chance to tell her yet. But he was sure she will be excited to meet Louis' mom. She liked meeting new people. And she liked kids. "Oh, so my little princesses are coming too!" Harry said, remembering twins. 

Louis nodded and smiled shifting slightly giving Harry more acces to touch him. Louis layed his hand on Harrys chest and softly rubbed his finger over his collarbones. ''yeah your little princesses too'' he smiled widely. He loved the fact that Harry was good with kids and his sisters absolutly loved Harry. 

"Oh god, they are adorable" Harry chuckled, remembering how they were sweetly talking and running around in their cute little tutus. "Kids are fun" he mumbled. He like them but they were a bit too small. He was affraid he could hurt them or something even if mostly he got hurt. Like when Lux was tugging too hard on his hair or kicking or throwing her toys around. He couldn't count how many times he ended up curling because she hit his toes or stomach or /even worse/. but he didn't mind. Kids were cute and he adored them all. 

Louis smiled and nodded. He yawned and frowned ''i'll never have my own kid'' he mumbled quietly. That was actually the only thing he hated being gay. He'll never say 'he has my eyes' or something els. He frowned deeper and sighed softly. 

Harry sighed, slowly rubbing his skin on his lower back. "Why you think so?" he asked him. Harry didn't actually see any problems with getting a kid. It was so easy to make one, accidentally even, so why Louis wouldn't have a kid? In few years people will be probably even more open for homosexual people and Louis will be old enough to have one little cute kid with his eyes or hair or tanned skin. 

''Because people are cruel and god made this world so wrong full of heatred to gay people and I can't have sex with a girl I- won't be able to do that'' he frowned and sighed in Harrys neck. He flutterd his eyes closed again and cuddled closer to Harry 

Harry sighed and chuckled. "I hope you know you don't have to have sex to have a kid" he mumbled, smiling. "And really, fuck people, I hate them all. Besides this one cute boy. Maybe you know him. Caramel hair, tanned skin, baby blue eyes and fucking amazing ass" he chuckled again. He tried to make him think about something more nice that homophobic people and having sex with a woman. Even if Harry wouldn't consider hetero sex as 'not nice'. But it was Louis. He was special as snowflake and he loved him to bits 

Louis smiled softly and kissed Harrys neck. ''im tired'' he mumbled against his skin and brushed his lips over Harrys warm neck. He was gonna try now.He bit his lip and kissed Harrys neck softly. Then he left open mouthed kisses on the same spot. He gently ran his tongue over the spot and sucked lightly. He sucked just long enough to leave a spot. He licked the sensitive skin and kissed it again. He pulled away and looked at the lovebite, His first lovebite on Harry. He smiled proudly. 

Harry sighed and closed eyes, slightly tilting his head so Louis would be more comfortable. He hummed softly when Louis sucked on his skin and moaned quietly when he licked sensitive skin with his wet and hot tongue. "Marking me, aren't we?" he chuckled and smirked at him, seeing his proud smile on his lips. "I though only I'm here into abusing someone's skin with bruises" he smiled at him. 

Louis grinned sheepishly and covered his face in Harrys neck. ''I haven't gave u one so I tought it was about time'' he mumbled and chuckled. He blushed slightly and yawned again. 

"Yay, another first time" Harry chuckled. He saw Louis was tired and when he was yawning, he yawned too. "Maybe we should take our clothes off to be more comfy and sleep then?" Harry asked. He didn't want to spend another night in his jeans. Really, it wasn't comfortable. And his jeans were really tight. And he needed some air down there too, right? "C'mon, lazy, just take it off and we can sleep, okay?" he asked, gently pushing Louis' off him and he got up, taking off his jeans and t-shirt.

Louis nodded sleeply and pulled his shirt off. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. He pulled his trousers down and shivered slightly. 

Harry got back to the bed, throwing Louis' clothes on the floor, next to his and crawled under duvet, covering Louis too. "Now come here pretty, i love sleeping and cuddling" Harry smiled at him. Sleepy Louis was adorable. He looked so innocent and huggable. Harry sighed contently, waiting for him to get comfortable with him in the bed. Actually they fit together quite nice, like pieces of puzzle. 

Louis crawled into the bed and yawned again. He intwined their legs grinning and pulled Harry closer to him. He sighed contently and flutterd his eyes closed. ''goodnight Hazza'' he mumbled and kissed Harrys chest cuddling his face into his neck. 

"Sweet dreams baby" Harry whispered, cuddling his little body to his, slightly bigger. It was a bit like he was protecting him and he felt really good just hugging him, knowing he's safe in his arms. Even if they were just in bed. "Love you" he said quietly, not really sure if he heard that or not. But it didn't matter, he knew Louis loves him back. He slowly drifted into sleep, sleeping all night like that, just holding Louis.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis eyes flutterd open a. He looked up at Harry with lazy eyes and smiled softly ''goodmorning'' he mumbled quietly staring up at him. 

Harry grinned at him. "Yeah, really good I guess" he mumbled and kissed his forehead. "You were...talking in your sleep" he chuckled and laughed a little, looking down at him with little smirk on his face. He bit his lip and rubbed his side. 

Louis smiled faded slightly and he turned nervous ''w-what did i say?'' he asked looking up in pure horror. 

Harry sighed, pretending he's thinking hard on the answer but he just tried not to laugh at Louis' face. "Well... Actually... Nothing much. It was more like... My name I guess. And some sighs and moans..." he mumbled, smirking. "And i think some random words... Like 'yeah' or 'right there'" Harry shrugged. "Not really much, see?" he asked and grinned, trying so hard not to laugh which was probably impossible but he kept trying. 

Louis yaw dropped slightly but then he smiled ''you're kidding'' he said and chuckled quietly ''you almost got me there'' he bit his lip and laughed ''and if I really dreamed like that I would've been hard'' he said and raised his eyebrows slightly in amuse 

Harry laughed. "Aren't you hard?" he smirked, moving a little so his thigh would brush over Louis crotch just to tease him. Ah, Louis didn't let him prank him. But at least for a while he was shocked, that was progress. Harry chuckled and sighed, looking right into his eyes. He licked his lips and squinted his eyes slightly. 

Louis blushed and shook his head. ''im not'' he mumbled quietly. Louis stared into Harrys eyes smiling softly. ''your eyes are so pretty I could stare at them all day'' he mumbled blinking slowly. He copied Harrys movements and licked his lip too and squinted his eyes slightly. 

"Stop mirroring me, you cheesy boy" Harry laughed at him and shook his head, stretching a little. He was a bit blushed but half from it was from sleeping and half because of Louis' compliment. He was always hearing some compliments, it's not like he haven't heard it all before. But it was from people who wasn't really in love with him. And Louis was and it made it all more special. Not meaningless words but actually they had really deep and touching meaning. Harry smiled and kissed Louis' nose. "You are so pretty in the morning" he said and it was just truth. His messy hair and sleepy eyes and warm skin and little blush. It made him look so innocent. 

Louis blinked slowly when Harrys lips hit his nose. He sighed softly and opend his eyes again. He blushed and smiled scooting a bit closer so his nose was touching Harrys. He felt Harrys breath on his lips and breathed it in. His lips parted slightly and he breathed on Harrys mouth still feeling Harrys breath on his skin. He heard his heartbeating because everything it the room was so quite only their breathing filled the room. 

Harry hummed in approval. It was so intimate and sweet and he wished it could last forever. He closed his eyes, rubbing Louis' side slowly up and down to give him some comfort or just touch him. He noticed he was almost always touching him when they were together. Basically all the time his hands were somehow glued to Louis' body even if it was just some poking or silly slapping. "Because of you I'm getting all soft" he said with a husky voice and closed his eyes. "You made girl out of me Tomlinson" he chuckled. 

''Why because of me?'' Louis mumbled quietly and flutterd his eyes closed. He brushed his nose against Harrys giving him an eskimo kiss. He smiled widely and blushed slightly ''and no you're still very manly babe'' he mumbled again very quitly. 

Harry sighed quietly. "I've never been like this. I've never been all soft and careful about anybody. I was just thinking about myself all the time" Harry admitted with painful face. It felt like it was ages ago, not few weeks ago. "And I treated you this way too. But then you were all looking at me like I was some kind of miracle and I understood that people don't deserve to be treated like this. You don't deserve..." he said slowly, still having his eyes closed. "So I changed" he added with soft smile on his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm just... I don't know what happened to me" 

Louis frowned slightly ''I don't want you to change yourself'' he mumbled and pressed his nose harder against Harrys. He frowned more. He didn't want Harry to change himself because Louis 'didn't deserve it' . He didn't mind what he deserved or what he didn't he would be the happiest person to just spend time with Harry.

"No, Lou, I'm a fucking bad person" Harry sighed. "I have to change" he shrugged. He was tired of himself, of his own posture and behaviour. He was an adult and he needed to take resposibility for his actions and hurting other people wasn't really the best example of that. "But let's not talk about sad things. Tell me something funny. Or nice" Harry mumbled, hugging him tight to his chest to feel his skin. He just for the first time had a person that he trusted so he sometimes was talking about some things out of nowhere, because he needed to get it out. 

Louis smiled softly,understanding. He nodded and pressed his chest against Harrys feeling his warm skin against his. ''how's your hair always so curly'' he mumbled and slowly lifted his hand and started to run his hand trough it softly massaging his scalp. He loved Harrys hair it was always so soft and curly and beautifull. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly?" he asked him, looking down at him, smiling a bit. "I have no idea. It was straight when i was little" he admitted. "And then it started curling out of nowhere" he chuckled. "I guess my hair is as straight as me" he laughed at his own joke. He knew his jokes were lame half of the time but he couldn't help but laugh. For him it was funny and he didn't really care about other people so it was all okay. 

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly ''you're so funny'' he teased and pinched his cheeks. Harrys humor was like the lamest ever and it was actually really cute because he tought it was all funny. But the jokes were so bad that you can't keep yourself from laughing. 

"I know you are lying" Harry poked his ribs playfully and shook his head slightly, still smiling. "I'm still a cat" he sighed, remembering about his whiskers. He wondered how much he will have to rub it today to make it fade a little more than yesterday. They were gray now, not as black as when Gemma drew them but still pretty visible. He couldn't remember what day it was and if he had to be somewhere so he didn't know if he should already cut his face off or if he had some more time to get rid of it in less brutal way. 

Louis sighed softly and flutterd his eyes close again. He leaned in and brushed his lips over the whiskers on Harrys cheeks. He kissed them softly and breathed on the corner of his mouth. Slowly poked his tongue out and licked Harrys cheek. He pulled away and slowly rubbed his finger over his cheek trying to make it fade away slightly. He gently brushed his finger not wanting to rub because it'll turn red and it'll hurt. 

Harry giggled. "Do you really think you can just lick it and it will go away? I was rubbing it like... for hour" he mumbled with little smile. "You should have seen me in the morning. I was all red" he added with a chuckle. He still remembered how it burn and hurt all day and his skin was still slightly iritated from that so it was all sensitive. And when he would try to put on something on his face he would probably die or something. 

Louis sighed softly ''I tried'' he mumbled and pecked his cheeks. ''It fits you you're adorable with whiskers'' he mumbled and kissed each whisker softly. 

Harry closed his eyes at Louis' gentle touch, purring a bit in approval. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Louis. "Meow" he murmured, wrinkling his nose and opening wider eyes. He smiled a bit and pulled Louis even closer, meowing softly and biting his lip. He stroked Louis' cheek and kissed him, rolling them on the bed so now he was on top of him, sitting on his lap while Louis was lying and his hair were adorably lying all over the pillow. He leaned down with a cheeky smile and licked his nose. He just wanted to play a little, again. 

Louis blushed and ran a hand trough Harrys hair. He smiled and tilted his head. When he felt Harrys wet tongue on his nose he giggled and wiped it grinning widely. He actually liked this when Harry acted like he was a little adorable kitty...well he was. Not just that little. A bit bigger. But it was perfect anyways. 

"Or should I..." Harry said before he showed his teeth, wrinkling his nose and growled low, like big cat. Maybe tiger actually. He was still a kid himself too, probably that's why he liked kids so much. He could have fun with them and not being judged of being childish. He growled once again, leaning down and gently biting Louis' ear, just to lick it seconds later. This time he wasn't biting him too hard, just a little. He growled again and leaned dawn for a kiss, gently biting Louis' lower lip. 

Louis moaned softly and closed his eyes. He grabbed the back of Harrys neck and pulled him closed kissing him on the lips. He whined slightly running his hand trough Harrys hair. 

"Just tell me if you don't like it, okay?" Harry asked to be sure. He just wanted to make out with him and cuddle and make it more fun. Not that kissing with Louis wasn't fun, he clearly enjoyed it everytime. But like some fun in the relationship could be...fun. He gently stroked Louis' sides, brushing his thumbs over his nipples and smiled at him with wild sparke in his eyes, before leaning down to twirl his tongue over his left nipple and suck on it a little, gently biting it. There were so many things that they haven't done yet and he wanted to. 

Louis gasped slightly and bit his lip frowning trying to keep back making any sound. He breathed softly and looked down at Harrys lips covering his nipple. He moaned softly and nodded feeling overwhelmed slightly. He pressed his lips together and looked down at Harry.

Harry was happy with Louis reaction. He looked up at him with a little smile, before doing the same with his right nipple, while rubbing the left one with his finger. He sucked it too and played with it with his tongue until it was hard too and slightly proud of himself sat up, smiling wide. "You have no idea how I love your little sounds" he murmured, leaning down to kiss him again, pushing his tongue into his mouth to brush it over Louis' tongue slowly. He was rubbing his cheek with thumb and playing with his hair while deepening the kiss. But then he pulled out and looked down at him. 

Louis breathed out and nodded unsure. He bit his lip and looked up at Harry. Lips slightly plump from kissing and cheeks red from blushing. He blinked innocently and smiled. He arched his back and leaned up pecking his lips again. ''what a great morning'' he mumbled and grinned widely. He slowly lifted his hand and pushed Harrys fringe out of his face. ''better'' he murmured and smiled. 

"I can make it even better if you want? I mean... I kind of owe you something for the morning in your room" he shrugged. He could give him a blowjob or something. It could be hot. And lazy. And fun. He played with the waistband of Louis' boxers playfully, slipping his fingers under it. But also - no pressure, he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or something. "But you know, it's just an idea" he shrugged, taking his hands from his lower belly and placing them a bit higher. 

Louis breath hitched and he nodded eagerly ''I-if you w-want, you don't have to'' He stuttered and breathed heavily. He sucked his underlip into his mouth and looked down at Harry smiling. 

Harry smirked, seeing Louis face. "Oh... No, I want! You tell me if you want me to..." he whispered with low voice, trying to seduce him. He moved a bit on his lap, raising his brow. "Tell me... Do you want me to blow you?" he asked, licking his lips. He had fun from it. Louis wasn't in the mood for anything last night but maybe he was in the mood now? And Harry couldn't be more happy than making him shiver under his touch because that was his own personal victory everytime he made Louis feel good. 

Louis gulped and nodded. God Harry was good at this and he fucking knew it too. He bit his lip and jerked his hips up a little bit. He smirked and watched how Harry licked his lips. 

"Good. Because I really want to do it..." he said slowly, still the same voice as he leaned down to kiss him. At the same moment his hand slipped under Louis' boxers to wrap his long fingers around his length and give it few lazy strokes to make him hard. He pulled from the kiss and smirked at him, before looking down at his hand in his boxers. with his other hand he slightly pulled the fabric down so he could see him and be more comfortable with moving his hand.

Louis whimpered and moaned softly trying to hold back everything. He bit his lip watching Harry intently not wanting to miss a second. He breathed heavily and looked down at Harrys hand stroking him. His eyes rolled back slightly and he frowned watching how his hand stroked his hardening length. 

When Harry was happy about what he already made to Louis, he got up from his lap and sat on his heels next to him. "Maybe we could do this with you standing?" he asked innocently. "Wouldn't you like me to be on my knees in front of you?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face. He actually didn't mind. Louis could fuck his mouth and make him gag and he wouldn't really mind or complain because it was /Louis/ and he could do to him basically everything. He made him wear girly clothes so... Yeah, almost everything. 

Louis nodded weakly and scooted on the bed. He stood up with slightly wobbly knees and bit his lip looking at Harry. He wasn't able to talk because there was this lump in his troath and it held him back from speaking. 

Harry chuckled, seeing Louis was a mess already and he haven't even started yet. He crawled out of the bed and stood right in front of him. He smiled, looking at him with slightly dark eyes. He just couldn't wait to do this but he wanted to still play. He slowly lowered himself, falling on his knees and looked up at him with big eyes, before taking his erection to his hand and licking the tip, not breaking eye contact with Louis. He wanted to make him crazy and almost burning and /desperate/ so he licked up his length and placed a kiss on the head.

Louis let out a big breath. ''god'' he mumbled under his breath and looked down watching Harrys mouth working on him. He sucked his bottomlip in his mouth and looked in awe at Harry. Damn he was so pretty like this. Down on his knees infront of him. It drove Louis crazy. 

Harry was still just teasing him, giving him little licks and kissed, making him just wet from his saliva. He licked his slit and hummed, feeling the salty taste on his tongue. He smiled, looking up at Louis again and licked it again, pressing his tongue to the swollen head. Then he gave him few really lazy strokes, looking at his length like he was hungry. Well, he was hungry for it but it could sound like he was some kind of whore. He just wanted to tease Louis and make him desperate and /maybe/ force him to do this and god, that would be so hot. Harry actually never thought about it but with Louis he could be submissive too. And Louis could be the bad one who was pushing him. But he doubted that Louis would do this to him. Who knows... 

Louis was breathing heavily and moaning low. He looked down at Harry and gave him this pleading look. He gulped again and shuffled his feet and stood a bit closer to Harry. ''c'mon continue'' he whined frowning. 

Harry chuckled, but didn't really listen to him as he had his own plan. He softly sucked on the tip, twirling his tongue around it before pulling out again. Little track of saliva joined his lips and Louis' cock so he quickly licked his mouth, looking at Louis' face. "Make me" he said simply, just staring at him. Maybe it was a bit cruel, this whole teasing thing when it was him who started this. But that was Harry. It wasn't the first time when he was denying someone some pleasure just to see their reaction. 

Louis frowned and ran his hand trough Harrys hair and took a grip on it showing him he wasn't scared of pulling slightly. ''now'' he demanded looking down at Harry. His eyes turned slightly darker because he was that desparte. His eyes were now dark blue instead of the light twinkling blue eyes. 

Harry closed his eyes and whined but he was still smiling. Louis like this was so damn hot. And even if it hurt a little it was still hot. Harry probably liked pain sice he had lots of tattoos and every single one was painful. It was probably like addiction and maybe he was addicted to pain. He breathed out and opened his eyes, smirking before he took him to his mouth, closing his eyes again. He slowly took as much as he could, before he felt like gagging so he pulled out and licked his lips to softly suck on the tip again.

Louis didn't remove his hand from Harrys hair and pushed him further again ''c'mon you can take it'' he murmerd tilting his head to the side and watching Harry in adoration. He licked his lip and pushed him further again. 

Harry put his hand on Louis' thighs and closed his eyes, trying to relax and angle his throat just right to take him more. Well, he could do this, of course. His eyes got a bit watery when he felt Louis' erection hitting back of his throat and it made him gag a little but he couldn't complain. He wanted this. So he just rubbed Louis' inner thigh to let him know it's okay as one tear escaped from under his eyelid. He quickly wiped it and pulled out to take a big breath and look up at Louis. He was just asking for it being all naughty boy who didn't listen to Louis.

Louis frowned and moaned throwing his head back slowly. But when he heard gagging sound he quickly looked down again and bit his lip watching Harrys teary eyes. Honestly, it was the hottest thing ever but when Harry pulled back Louis groaned silenty and pulled on Harrys hair again ''I said continue'' he growled slightly. He didn't knew what got him so mad and frustrated but he was hard and aching and Harry constantly pulled back. 

Harry sighed and smiled, shaking his head. He gave Louis a few strokes again and took his to him mouth again, sucking hard on him and pressing his tongue to the tip. He brushed his teeth over his length pulling out again and took him again, doing exactly the same thing. He bobbed his head up and down Louis' length, taking him as deep as he could without gagging. He was digging his fingers into Louis' thighs just because he needed to hold onto something. 

Louis moaned and ran his hand trough Harrys curls gently this time. He breathed heavily and he felt this warm bubbly feeling in his stomach already. He frowned because he didn't want to end this already. He bit his lip trying to hold everything in. But then he came with a loud 'Harry moan' and his knees got weak so he placed his hand on Harrys shoulder keeping himself up. 

Harry hummed through Louis' orgasm, sending some vibrations, feeling him coming down his throat. He was sucking him through the whole orgasm, making it last longer. He smiled when he felt Louis propping himself on his shoulders because it was extremaly adorable how weak he could get because of Harry. He swallowed everything, this time being a good boy and pulled back, giving him last licks so he would be clean and pulled his boxers up, covering him with a smile. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand from some saliva and looked up on Louis, still staying on his knees. 

Louis dropped down on his knees infront of Harry and moaned one last time. He leaned on Harrys chest panting. ''t-That was amazing'' he mumbled breathless from his orgasm. He smiled lazly at Harry and kissed his lips softly. 

Harry grinned when Louis' kissed him so the kiss was more teethy than actually kissing but he didn't care. He rubbed Louis' back to hope him get down from his orgasm and chuckled. "You can pull my hair really hard" he chuckled, still feeling Louis' grip at the back of his head. He smiled and pulled him closer so Louis could prop himself on him. "And I really hoped you will fuck my mouth" he added with a bit more husky voice than usually singe his throat was now pretty iritated. "Like... This innocent kitten wanted you to make him your bitch" he said with a big grin, rubbing circles into his back. 

Louis hummed in approval and blushed ''sorry'' he mumbled silently. He didn't mean to. Harrys voice was husky well more husky than usual. Now it made Louis feel bad for forcing Harry. He frowned and drew circles with the top of his finger on Harrys chest tracing his Tattoos. 

"Don't be sorry! I fucking loved it" Harry chuckled and shook his head, shivering a little under Louis' touch. It was just so nice so he get goose bumps all over his skin. "I actually loved you all bossy. It was so hot" he added and kissed his shoulder softly. He wanted to make another bad joke about him getting his breakfast but he couldn't really do this to himself. It was kind of gross. "Eh, shouldn't we eat breakfast now?" he asked him after a while when Louis seemed to calm down. 

Louis nodded and smiled getting up. He pulled Harry up and smiled at him ''can i borrow some sweatpants? i'm not in the mood for my skinny jeans'' he said glancing at the trousers that were laying with Harrys clothes. 

Harry laughed at him. "Like... I did so good and you can still feel it?" he chuckled and smiled with big grin on his face. He shook his head. "Yeah, wait, I'll find some sweats that are way too small for me" he laughed and kissed his forehead, before walking up to his wardrobe. "How can you even buy skinny jeans? Your bum is so big" he teased him. He absolutely loved Louis' ass, it was definitely this thing that made Harry look at him that first day. So thanks to Louis' ass because that's why they end up together. "Here, try this" he handed him grey sweats. 

Louis blushed furiously but Harry didn't see it because he was facing the wardrobe. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet smiling. ''are u saying my bum is so big i can't fit in skinny jeans '' he chuckled and rolled his eyes taking the sweats from Harry. He putted it on but it was still way to big. He bit his lip and looked at the ends wich were still covering his feet. He blushed and pulled it up again feeling like a little child wearing his fathers' clothes. 

"No, I'm saying you are amazing" Harry said with a big smile and walked up to him. He tilted his chin up and kissed him while his hand slipped down his back to grab his bum and squeeze it. "I really adore your ass, Tomlinson" he chuckled pulling out. He grabbed some sweats for himself too and put them on, smiling a bit. Then he took Louis' hand to take him downstairs. He pushed him so he would sit on the chair and he looked around. "I have no idea what we should eat" he admitted honestly. "Any ideas?" 

''Maybe just for once something simple like cereal'' he smiled and propped his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his palms. He looked at Harry and smiled. 

"Oh..." Harry sighed. "As you wish..." he mumbled, taking out milk from the fridge and putting it on the table. Then he took two bowls and spoons, putting them on the table too. Then he took out some chocolate cereals and regular ones. He sat in front of Louis and made himself the chocolate ones as he wanted to eat something sweet. As his first breakfast was pretty salty. He chuckled, looking at Louis and poured some milk to the bowl and started eating. 

Louis yaw dropped slightly and he realised he was just super rude. ''Oh my god i'm so sorry you can cook if you want i don't mind we don't have to eat cereal you can make pancakes or wraps or something god i'm sorry'' he quickly got of his chair and wrapped his arms around Harrys shoulder and placed sloppy kisses on his cheek. 

"Louis, calm down" Harry chuckled. He patted his arm. "I can even eat grass, as long as it's with you I will be happy. Now sit down and eat so I won't be acussed of starving you. I like cereals" he said, pushing him so he would really sit down. "You are sometimes silly, Lou" he shook his head, taking a big spoon if his cereal. "And you couldn't be rude even if you really were. You are too adorable for that" Harry laughed. 

Louis sighed and nodded chuckling. He blushed and sat down. He poured milk on his cereals and started eating. He looked up at Harry ''where is this amazing vacation house anyways?'' he mumbled with his mouth full. 

Harry's eyes got big in one second when he remembered they are actually going together somewhere. He shifted on his chair excited. "Um... Somewhere near Bath? So it's kind of long road to drive but it's totally worth it" Harry mumbled eating his cereal. "And the house is totally by the lake so we can see it from the big bedroom while lying on the bed" he added with big smile. He was really excited about this trip. 

Louis grinned ''I'm so excited'' He mumbled and grinned eating his cereal. When he finished he grabbed his empty bowl and washed it off together with his spoon and placed it back in the counters. He sat back down and smiled at Harry. 

"You have to talk with Liam about it first. And I don't know... Your mom probably will want to know it too" he mumbled, finishing his breakfast. He hoped they will let Louis go with him. Maybe he wasn't the most responsible person on this planet but he cared about Louis so he won't get hurt with him. "I hope you can swim?" he asked him, washing his own bowl. He really planned on skinny dipping in the night. It was awesome last time he did it and with Louis it would be even more amazing.

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded ''Liam will be fine, i'm not sure about my mom tho'' he mumbled looking at Harry ''but she likes you so yeah maybe she will agree'' he mumbled and chuckled ''ofcourse i can swim'' he said like it was the most normal thing. 

"Oh, I'll tell my mom to convince her" Harry said winking at him. "Just ask Liam to not tell her all these bad things about me like drunk driving because she will never let me take you anywhere, even to the town" he chuckled. He really wanted Jay to let Louis with him. It would be perfect trip for them. They could do whatever they wanted to and sunbathe some and swim and even make love in moon light. Harry sat down on the chair and pulled Louis to himself so he would sit on his lap. he kissed his shoulder and looked up at him. "It would be perfcet if we could go" he mumbled. 

Louis nodded slowly and leaned in Harrys touch ''yeah i really hope she'll let me go'' he sighed contently and looked down at Harry. ''I love you'' he murmured softly in his ear. 

"Oh, I love you too" Harry said with big warm smile. Once he said it to him it was all simplier now. And he could tell him this all time. But he was afraid he will be tired of his constant flow of 'love you' so he just was saying it sometimes. And he prefered to show love. People are saying many things and they don't mean everything they are saying. He wanted Louis to feel love, not to hear. 

Louis blushed when he remembered he cried last night just because all the feelings were overwhelming and he loved Harry so much he cried. He smiled and looked at his feet. They didn't hit the ground because he was sitting on Harrys lap. He bit his lip and stretched his feet feeling his tip hit the ground. 

"What are you doing Boo?" Harry chuckled, feeling Louis was moving around and stretching. He noticed Louis wasn't happy with his height even a bit and he couldn't blame him, he looked really tiny by his side. But it was cute actually and he didn't have to be tall. Maybe someone decided to take him away from Harry if he was tall enough? No way, Harry wanted him to be this way. And he always could hide behind Harry so everything had its good and bad sides. 

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled ''call me Tinker Bell i like it'' he whispered. He leaned his head on Harrys shoulder and wrapped his arm around his neck. He smiled and looked at the lovebite he left there yesterday. He slowly ran his finger over it and smiled proudly. 

"Okay Tinker Bell" Harry chuckled. "But you look like Peter Pan too" he added, running fingers through his soft hair. It was truth. Louis really looked like Peter Pan sometimes. Like for example when he had this silly look on his face or when he was getting excited over something. "Are you touching my lovebite?" Harry asked playfully, looking up at him. He knew Louis was proud about it and he knew Zayn will be teasing him about it if he will see him soon. 

Louis grinned and nodded ''he's my hero'' he mumbled and leaned over pecking the lovebite ''yes i am'' he grinned. He wasn't even ashamed being proud of the lovebite. He chuckled and ran his fringers trough Harrys hair too. 

"Oh you can make me another one, I don't care" Harry laughed. "I like this one too" Harry said, touching Louis' collarbone. The one on his neck wasn't anything to be proud of but this one was pretty cute. Small and in right place and it looked cute on Louis. "Does your neck hurt?" he asked him. He wanted to be sure, right? He didn't want him to not be able to move his head because of him and his lack of control over simple things. 

Louis shook his head slowly. ''No, my neck doesn

’

t hurt'' he mumbled and smiled ''I like this one too'' he said and placed his hand over Harrys touching the lovebite on his colarbone. 

Harry grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him. But then Gemma walked in to the kitchen and Harry moaned, hoping to God she won't tell anything stupid this time. "Morning boys!" she said happily, pouring some juice to the glass. She looked at them and smiled. "Ah, Haz, you tiger!" she laughed and Harry almost killed her, but Louis sitting on his lap kind of saved her in that moment. "You are gonna regret the day you decided to draw me a whiskers!" he pouted. "Naaah, I won't, you look cute!" he clapped her hands. "He does look cute, right Lou?" she asked. 

Louis grinned and nodded glancing at the whiskers again. He placed his hand on Harrys cheekbone and rubbed his thumb over the whiskers. ''it's adorable'' he murmured smiling. 

"Ohhhh..." Harry moaned. "C'mon, you should be on my side!" he poked Louis' chest with his index finger. "You should tell her that she ruined my face and now you can't even look at me. Maybe she would feel guilty!" he mumbled and Gemma just laughed. "Yeah, I totally see how he can't even look at you, sitting on your lap and being all adorable" she chuckled and Harry just pouted. Then she took out phone out of her pocket and quickly took a photo of them. "Hey! What was it?!" Harry looked at her with big eyes. "Just little pic to family album!" she said before quickly leaving the kitchen. 

Louis blushed and glanced at Harry. He chuckled quietly and bit his lip. ''guess i'm gonna be in your family album'' he grinned and pecked Harrys cheek again. He also pecked the little grey dot on his nose smiling. ''God it really is cute'' he said whiping over the whiskers softly. 

"Oh my god. Get off me" Harry moaned, pushing him off his lap and blushing furiously. "I'm going to scrub it off if I have to!" he said, getting up and running to the bathroom. He turned on water and took little towel. He wetted it and put some soap on it and started rubbing his cheek until it was all red. So then he moved to his other cheek, rubbing it really hard too, doing the same with the nose. It faded a bit more but he still could see it so he continued on rubbing, determined to get it off his face. 

Louis frowned and quickly ran after him. He pulled the towel away and turned the water off ''stop you're hurting your cheeks'' he said and grabbed the towel from him slowly whiping the soap off. ''don't scrub it off your cheeks are getting all red'' he murmured whiping gently. 

"I don't care" Harry pouted and sighed. "I just want it off..." he mumbled. It was so annoying and now Gemma had picture of him with stupid whiskers. It was fun when he was like... 4 or 5 and was in pre-school. But now he was way older and he just looked retarted. And really, he didn't want to look like kid with special needs. He frowned and looked at the ground. "It's so so so annoying..." he sighed again, rubbing his face with a hand. 

Louis frowned and removed Harrys hand from his face. ''I'm sorry calm down babe it's okay'' he said and hugged Harry tightly. He kissed his cheek softly. ''It's alright'' he murmured smiling softly. He didn't know why Harry really did feel so bad about it so he tried to comfort him as good as he can. 

Harry let Louis hug him, being grateful he had him. He slowly relaxed in his touch, taking deep breaths and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Louis' shoulder. "I'm sorry I pushed you" he mumbled, hugging his tight too. He really felt sorry about that because it clearly wasn't Louis' fault and he kind of was a victim now. "I just don't want to have these" he added quietly. He was just embarrassed and Gemma pointed it out. Like... Louis' wasn't making fun of him because of it and she was and he felt upset. 

''I know babe'' he murmured quietly and rubbed his back. ''Let me try get it off?'' he asked softly pulling away and looked at Harry with a soft expression on his face. 

Harry sighed and shrugged. "Okay" he mumbled and looked at him hopefully. He sat down on a little stand next to the sink and played with the fabric of his sweats. He felt like kid now and there was no way someone would believe him but he felt like he was way younger than Louis. Actually really younger. Maybe 8 years old or something. 

Louis smiled and pecked his forehead. ''i'll be right back'' he mumbled and walked out of the bathroom. He knocked on Gemmas door and she looked suprised seeing Louis standing there. ''hey Louis?'' ''uhm hi I was wondering if J could use your nailpolish remover for a second'' Gemma frowned but shrugged and turned around walking into her bathroom and grabbed her bottle nailpolish remover. She handed it to Louis and Louis smiled widely ''thanks'' He walked back to Harrys room and quickly got into his bathroom. He smiled at him holding the bottle. 

"You really want to rub this into my face?" Harry raised brow at him, not really sure. "Are you sure my face won't fall off after that?" he mumbled, crossing arms on his chest. Actually he never thought about trying something more than soap. Well, Louis had some good ideas too. But still, it will probably burn since he rubbed his skin too hard. 

Louis chuckled a bit and shook his head ''I promise it works'' he mumbled and grabbed the towel from Harry. He poured some off the liqued on the towel and placed the bottle down. He bit his lip and slowly whiped on Harrys cheek. He blew on his cheek just incase it'll burn. He gently whiped his nose and his other cheek. He smiled but kept on softly blewing on his face preventing it from burning. He wetted the towel with water and then gently rubbed his face again. He dropped the towel and smiled proudly. He leaned over and kissed his cheek nose and other cheek and pulled away. ''all clean'' he murmured. 

Harry closed his eyes because it really burnt but he kept straight face. And Louis blowing cool air was really helping so it all went pretty smooth. His skin felt weird after that, maybe a little dry but he will take care of it... Sometime later. He got up and looked into mirror. He was still pretty red but there was no whiskers and nose anymore. He smiled and turned to Louis. "Aww... My hero!" he chuckled and hugged him tight, pecking his cheek with wet kisses. 

Louis chuckled and hugged back giggling. ''sorry if it burned'' he mumbled against his chest. He smiled and pulled back. ''your cheeks are still red'' he said frowning and gently running his thumb over it. 

"Nah, I have good concealer, it won't be visible under my make-up" Harry joked with big smile. There was actually one rumor of him wearing make-up and it was one of the greatest thing he ever heard. Zayn was pretty upset about that because it was about him too, but eventually they both forgot about that. Harry leaned in for a kiss, wanting to thank Louis for saving his face. Like... His face was pretty important part of his body since everybody could see it. 

Louis smiled and closed his eyes pressing his lips against Harrys softly. He smiled in the kiss and pinched his bum. He giggled and pulled away with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Harry squirmed, squeaking. "Stop pinching my bum!" he laughed. "Oh gosh..." he rubbed his ass right there where Louis pinched it. "You have something to my bum, don't you?" he grinned, all happy again. He knew it was stupid thing to be upset about but he couldn't care less now. Right now he was happy again and that was all that was important. And Louis seemed happy too so he couldn't want anything more. 

Louis laughed at Harrys reaction and shook his head slowly laughing. ''I do'' he mumbled and grinned watching how Harrys mood changed so quickly. He grinned proudly and walked out of the bathroom jumping on Harrys bed. 

Harry shook his head and followed him. "I know you do" he pointed finger at him and looked into mirror that was in his wardrobe, looking at the bandages on his new tattoo. It was all itchy and it was annoying him that he couldn't scratch it without destroying ink under his skin. He sighed and plopped down next to Louis and lied down on his back while his feet were still on the ground. "I'm lazy today" he mumbled closing his eyes. He put his hands behind his head, stretching a little and staying like this. 

''Me too'' he mumbled and closed his eyes too. He smiled and copied Harrys movements. He bit his lip and sighed contently. 

Harry hummed, feeling movements on the bed and smiled. "But i have practice today" he added, pouting. He really was too lazy for that. But it was the last practice this week since it was friday and he already missed some so he had to go. And he was captain, he had to be there, no matter what. And the big game was getting closer and closer with every day. He was a bit nervous about it be he knew that they will do everything what they can to win this time. 

Louis nodded and sighed softly ''what time?'' he asked. He really wanted Harry to go practice because he already missed a few practices because of him. He bit his lip and tought about his coach. Would he know about Harry having a boyfriend or something? 

"Ummm... 3pm" he said sighing when he finally remembered the time. He really just wanted to spend all day in bed but he couldn't and that was the sad part of being in the team. Pracitices were pretty exhausting and you had to dedicate your life basically to it. No parties on some days, no plans. But Harry was actually pretty naughty, not really paying attention to all of these and he would probably get in a lot of trouble because of that but the coach somehow liked him. Besides he was captain! 

Louis hummed and rolled over laying on Harrys chest. ''what time is it?'' he murmured softly in Harrys ear and smiled twirling a curls between his fingers. He really did love Harrys hair and he couldn't stop touching it because it was so soft and he wouldn't mind if he needed to run his hands trough Harrys hair all the time.

Harry opened his eyes and chuckled. "I don't know. I can't see" he laughed. "There is clock" he pointed at the wall behind his head. "You can see better. I'd have to break my neck to see that" he added with a smirk. Then he moved his hands on Louis' back to rub his skin gently. He actually loved stroking Louis' back, he didn't know why. It was just calming him down and Louis seemed to enjoy it too since he was often falling asleep to him doing that. 

Louis hummed and looked at the clock ''it's already 1 o'clock'' he mumbled and hummed again. He tried to swat Harrys hand away ''don't do that i'll fall asleep'' he mumbled in a whining tone.

"oh..." Harry sighed and put his hands flat on the bed. "And I just ate breakfast..." he mumbled, closing his eyes again. "I'll drive you back when I'll be driving to the practice, yeah?" he mumbled. "Stay with me, it's nice having you on me" he added with a chuckle. But it was actually true, he liked that so much. More than regular cuddles. "Good you get these whiskers out of my face. They would never forget about this if i showed up on practice like that" he added with sleepy voice. 

Louis smiled and nodded slowly. He chuckled quitly because he knew it was true and he sighed softly and rubbed Harrys stomach. ''It still fitted you'' he mumbled teasingly but they both knew it was true. 

"No, stop it. I want to forget" Harry said quickly but he smiled anyway. It was good for a while but then it was annoying and he hated it. "Maybe I could take a nap? Maybe they won't notice I'm not there, right? Say I'm right..." he mumbled. He was so relaxed, he really felt sleepy. And he didn't know why because he just woke up like... few hours ago. 

''I would say you're right but you're not'' Louis mumbled and patted Harrys stomach softly. ''You already missed alot practices'' he added frowing but he kept his eyes closed. 

"Yeah, because I was too busy having you" Harry murmured with a little chuckle. "Okay, get up or I'll really fall asleep and I have a game to win so I have to practice!" he ordered, opening his eyes and pushing Louis so he would get up too to keep him company. "C'mon lazy!" he laughed, pinching Louis bum as in revenge fo that last time he pinched his bum. 

Louis giggled and squirmed slightly ''don't do that'' he chuckled and stood up. He looked at Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist and placed his hands flat on his bum. He smiled and kept them there ''your bum is cute'' he mumbled looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

Harry raised eyebrow at him with a smirk. He shook his head, kissing Louis' forehead. "You are totally having a thing for my bum and no worries, you will get it but now stop touching me like that! I'm getting all excited" Harry chuckled and squirmed away from Louis' touch. It was true that he was getting excited over this and he didn't have time to be excited. He had practice soon and really, it would be so uncomfortable changing in front of the rest of the boys with raging erection. So he just laughed at it at ruffled Louis' hair. 

Louis smirked and nodded pulling away. ''c'mon put on your jersey I want to see you in one'' he mumbled and pushed Harry towards his closet gently. 

Harry chuckled. "Someone's bossy today..." he smirked, winking at him. Well, it was true, Louis was pushing him around all morning. Not that he minded, it was quite cute as tiny Lou was telling him what he should do. Let's call it Louis' day. Harry wobbled to his closet, pulling his jersey out. He turned to Louis and put it on. It was black and white as his team's colors, with little emblem on left side of his chest, right there where his heart was. "Happy now?" he asked, stretching his arms so Louis could see him better. 

Louis sighed happily and nodded grinning. He looked at Harry again with this little twinkle in his eyes. He bit his lip and took a step closer grinning like a child who just got his birthdaypresents . 

"I look good in it only now" Harry chuckled, tugging his shirt a bit. "When I'm all sweaty with hairband and it's sticking to me then I look like poor creature that wanted to look like human" he laughed, taking it quickly off and pushing it back to the closet, not really taking time to fold it. "But you will see, right? On that big game soon" he mummbled, looking down at him with little smile. It was another reason why he wanted to win so bad. He wanted to win so Louis could see that he's actually good at something. Maybe it was stupid reason but for him, prooving something to Louis was really big deal. 

Louis' turned serious actually because that would be so hot. Harry all sweaty with a hairband. Just imagine it, It'll be so so so perfect. He bit his lip and shook his head slightly ''It's almost 2 o clock '' he mumbled ''Time flies when you're having fun'' he pouted and glanced up at Harry. 

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm so entertaining" he mumbled and leaned in for a kiss. He pecked Louis' lips and stood up straight. "Be right back" he mumbled and went to bathroom to make something with his face and hair. Well, he just pushed his hair back with little help of hairspray and then brushed his teeth. He came back to Louis, taking some clothes to wear. He wiggled around, trying to put on his skinny jeans and then put on t-shirt and he was all ready now. "As much as I enjoy you being half naked in front of me, i think you should at least put on t-shirt before I'll drive you back to Liam's" Harry chuckled, looking at Louis with little smile. 

Louis sighed and nodded going to the floor and leaning down grabbing his shirt from the ground. He putted it on and glanced down at himself. He pulled the sweats down and folded the nicely and placed them on Harrys bed. He grabbed his trousers from the floor. He pulled them on and got up looking at Harry. '' m' done

”

Harry grinned, looking at him up and down. "Mmhmm... Why do you look so good?" Harry hummed in approval and kissed him again, gently bushing their lips together. "Is there some kind of secret recipe in your family so you all look incredibly adorable but then hot?" he chuckled softly, taking his hand to take him out of his room and downstairs. Harry put on his shoes and grabbed his keys and wallet that were on the dresser next to the door. 

''Yeah obviously, it's called Tomlinson'' he chuckled and rolled his eyes. He put his shoes on and opened the door glancing at Harry. 

Harry shook his head and patted Louis cheek. "You have a big mouth, love" he laughed. Louis rolling his eyes looked extremaly annoyed and he was going it in his own special way. With all the rest of his body movements it looked like he was some kind of bored princess actually. Harry walked out of his house since Louis was basically kicking him out with opening door for him and then let him close them back behind them and then he got to his car, waiting for Louis to do the same. 

Louis chuckled and followed Harry. He crawled into the car and closed the door looking at Harry. He leaned over and holded Harrys cheek pulling him closer and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He pulled back and smiled putting his seat belt on. 

"Oh, so I actually taught you something!" Harry said with a smirk, looking at Louis putting his seatbelt on. He made the same with his seatbelt and started the car to drive him to Liam's house. "So how's Liam?" he asked out of curiousity. He was all nice to him lately so he thought it would be nice to at least pretend to be interested in his life. Like he wasn't expecting Louis to tell him anything important but it was all nice to ask about someone, right? And it probably made Louis feel a bit better too, since he was his cousin. 

Louis smiled and shrugged ''Good i guess he uhm but I think he l-uhm likes cookies'' he frowned at his stupid excuse. He coudln't believe he almost said that Liam liked Niall. He can't do that right? they were still rivals and if something went bad maybe it'll only go worse. He sighed and bit his lip hoping Harry wont ask anything about it. 

Harry laughed and looked at Louis for a while before focusing on the road again. "Right, cookies..." he chuckled, not believing Louis used such a lame excuse but it was funny actually. "Now you made me all curious" he added, still smiling wide. He didn't want to push Louis or anything, he was just curious what was that bad that he decided not to tell him. But it was Liam's life and they weren't even friends so it was all okay. "I don't have to know though... I will find out one day anyway, I guess" he chuckled. 

''yeah I guess'' he mumbled and bit his lip and glanced at Harry. He chuckled and leaned against the window noticing they were already in Liams street. He swallowed and sighed knowing he needed to step out of the car and leaving Harry, for a bit tho. 

"You guess? Then /I guess/ I will really find out..." Harry mumbled, still laughing at it mentally. It was just funny. He parked his car outside Liam's house and unbuckled his seat belt to lean down and kiss Louis. "Text me later?" he asked hopefully and smiled at him sweetly. He was all in good mood now, even excited for some sweating at his pracitce even if he was kind of lazy earlier and didn't want to go. But he really liked football so it was all worth it. And working out was really fun.

Louis grinned and nodded ''Have fun practicing babe'' he mumbled and patted his thigh. He unbuckled his seatbelt ''thanks for this morning by the way'' he mumbled blushing and opend the door and got out smiling. He waved and closed the door walking to Liams doorstep. He opened the door and got in his house waving at Harry and closing the door. 

Harry waved him back before driving away. Well, right, their morning was fun. It made Louis all bossy afterwards. But that was the point. Harry was trying everyday to make Louis a bit more confident. By holding his hand in public or kissing him or telling him how beautiful he was and pretty and sexy. And how good looking he is. And that was just another way to show him that he can be in charge too. Harry arrived right on time on his practice. He quickly changed and joined rest of the boys, trying to make them believe they could win this time. 

Louis got inside but nobody was home. Liam was probably practicing and yeah his parents weren't home that much. He turned the playstation on and started to play Fifa. It's been a long time he played video games but he did really like it. He bit his lip concentrating on the game. He was winning anyways. wich made Louis always proud. 

After an hour Harry was really sweaty and he could feel his every muscle really good. And he loved that feeling, when his body was working, but it was also kind of painful. "What's wrong, loverboy?" he heard and saw Zayn, walking up to him with a smirk on his face. "Shut up" Harry said, trying to take a deep breath but it hurt too much so he was just breathing heavily. They chatted for a while before their coach tell them to pracitce more. Harry was pushing himself extra hard just because he knew he missed some practices and he needed to somehow make it even. So after three hours he was basically totally exhaused, falling asleep under the shower. But he managed to push himself a bit more and change and somehow drive to his house where he just lied on his bed and instantly fell asleep. 

Louis played the rest off the evening on the playstation forgetting to text Harry. He fell asleep with the controller in his hands and slightly drooling on the armrest. When Liam came home he didn't even notice Louis was sleeping on the couch he just turned the tv off and went to sleep. 

Harry woke up next morning, kind of early as for him because it was only 8am. He stretched on his bed and moaned softly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He reached for his phone to check time and frowned, seeing no texts from Louis. He hoped he will text him even if he was asleep. But he just shrugged and decided to not care much that his boyfriend forgot about him. 'Morning xx' he texted him instead and went downstairs to eat some breakfast as he was starving. He had to change his life style because he couldn't just sleep late and stay up late and eat one meal a day because he will be weak soon. 

Louis woke up feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he pulled it out and frowned remembering he'll text Harry. 'sorry I didn't text u fell asleep on the couch Goodmorning babe 

J

how was practice? xx' he pressed send and putted it back in his pocket. He stood up from the couch and stretched. He noticed it was only 8 am and he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and the milk. He stood on his tips grabbing the cereal from the counter and sat down. 

Harry read Louis' text maybe an hour later when he was after his breakfast and out of the nice shower. He lied on the bed just in his towel, his hair still damp and his skin had still little drops on it. 'I was tired and fell asleep so it's okay you didn't text me' he texted him back and closed eyes, yawning. He was a bit too lazy to dress himself. So he just decided to be like that for a while. It was nice. He quickly took photo of himself from his chest to his knees and with little grin sent it to Louis. 'Just out of the shower' he added. He wanted to tease him a little and again, just have fun. 

Louis yaw dropped and he may or may not have just tripped on the stairs because Damn this boy could be a tease. He frowned and quickly walked into his room and got rid of his trousers. He slipped his hand in his boxer and slowly stroked himself until he was slightly hard. He smirked and took a picture of his boxers with the huge bulge. He sended the picture and added 'Just thinking about you' he pressed send and smirked trying to ignore his aching dick. It was just for the picture he wasn't into fapping himself. 

Harry laughed seeing Louis' response. He chuckled then, trying to calm down. This boy was crazy. Actually crazy. He of course saved this photo right away to look at it...some time later maybe. 'You are naughty, Tomlinson!' he texted him back with little smirk. They were acting sometimes like couple of teenagers that couldn't control themselves. Oh, wait... They /were/ teenagers. Thinking about Louis having a boner probably wasn't the best idea ever as his hips were only covered with towel and not that much time later, he could see that something was not that flat as it should be down there. 'you're making me hot' he sent another text. 

Louis chuckled at the texts he received and shook his head slowly. He grinned and texted back 'you're already hot' he chuckled at his stupid answer but pressed send anyways. He turned around on his bed and clutched his phone in his hand against the pillow. 

Harry sighed deeply reading text. 'yeah, i can see how hot i am on your photo xx' he texted him back, smirking. They were doing it again. Dirty flirting over phone. Not that they lived basically next door and they could do this live. But on the phone it was actually more funny. Harry put his phone on his stomach and closed his eyes again, trying not to be hormonal teenager and ignore little problem down his body. He felt so guilty last time he masturbated thinking about Louis and they weren't even together yet then. And he hoped it will be his little secret. 

Louis blushed furiously and quickly texted back 'don't stroke your ego with my 'problems' Styles xx' he quickly pressed send. He was grinning like an idiot because really, they never texted without something turning dirty. He chuckled and smiled against his pillow. Nothing was awkward with them, well yeah that was kinda a lie. The daddy thing maybe? Yeah that was awkward... 

Harry bit his lip, reading next text. He was thinking few minutes before he came up with idea to text him back. 'then i'll start stroking something else' he pressed send with little wild chuckle at the back of his throat. God, it was only morning and they were already doing this kind of things. No complaining though, some Harry's body parts liked it way too much and yeah, these definitely needed some stroking right now. Harry jumped from his bed to his door to lock them with little key and got back on the bed. 

Louis read the text and smirked 'think about me 

;)

xx' he pressed send and chuckled. They literly spend all their time together and when they didn't they texted and it was actually really amazing. He wondered if Harry ever will get tired of him. Spending so much time with someone can get annoying for some people. He just really hoped Harry will not get bored of him. Ever. 

Harry smiled and sighed. 'you have no idea how /hard/ i'm gonna think about you xx' he texted him back, moving a bit as he felt his 'little' friend down there was waking up a bit more. He couldn't actually bring himself to do this, it still felt wrong. It was probably the way he was raised, as little good boy who was praying in church on his knees every sunday. Not that doing it with someone wasn't a sin, it was, but he couldn't care less. If something felt nice it couldn't be wrong. 

Louis blushed slightly but didn't really know what to text back. He turned around again and placed his phone on his stomach. He liked his lips and smiled at the ceiling. He wrinkled his nose and groaned. He was actually so bored. Not that texting with Harry was boring. Definitly not. But just he didn't really had something to text about and he wanted to entertain Harry. He bit his lip and groaned. 

Harry sighed, taking deep breath, before letting it out to calm himself down. 'you are making me horny, you little teaser' he sent him another text and turned to lie on his stomach to keep himself from touching but it actually didn't help much as now he just wanted to rub himself against the mattress. But he managed not to move. It will go away eventually. 

Louis frowned at the new text and frowned. 'you're not touching yourself.' he pressed send and bit his lip waiting for another text. He licked his lips several times feeling them drying to quickly. 

Harry chuckled. 'i'm not. but i want to' he texted him. it was actually so honest and true. he moved a bit on the bed, felling just a little friction and it made his breath quicken so he stopped. he really didn't want to do this all alone, it would be weird. But Louis somehow made him to be in this awkward position by sending him this really nice photo. 

Louis chuckled reading the text. 'We can try something' he texted him and smirked. Phonesex..Well not really phonesex but just making sure Harry takes care of his 'problem'. Louis shifted and felt he was still hard. He bit his lip tightly. Maybe this could work. Just maybe he wasn't sure. But it was worth a try right? 

Harry moved a bit again, it was actually stronger than him. Last time he came was in Louis' room and it wasn't his the best orgasm. It was like little teaser before something more and this more never came actually. He bit his lip, reading Louis' text. 'oh god. okay. yes' he texted him quickly back before closing his eyes and trying so hard not to grind against his bed. It just was weird when he was all alone. 

Louis bit his lip and dailed Harrys number in. He pressed call. He was actually kinda nervous , phonesex is a big deal, so this could be fucking hot , or it could be such a fail and they'll laugh about it later. But now he was nervous. 

Harry answered right away and he really tried not to breathe into it like some kind of pedophile. "Hi Louis" he said slowly, looking around his room just to focus on something. He bit his finger to calm down. He haven't even started yet. They haven't even started yet and he was so desperate for it, he was almost ashamed. 

”

Hey b

abe'' Louis answered and just tried, tried so hard to make this good... well how do you even start a phonesex. He frowned and tought about it. ''how's mr. Styles doing?'' he asked and really wanted to facepalm now. Really? Hows mister Styles doing. he felt like an idiot now and he just knew this would end up in a mess. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. Louis could be sometimes so funny. "Lou..." he chuckled with low voice. "Relax babe" he said more serious, turning onto his back. "It's just me" he added. He wanted to make him more comfortable first, before he will even start thinking about him like that. 

Louis groaned softly and rubbed his forehead. Damn this was harder than he tough. Yeah it was JUST HARRY the kid who Louis is hoplessly inlove with. So it's just Harry. Louis bit his lip and sighed softly trying to make this work at least. 

"So... I really wish you were here..." Harry started. He actually did it few times. But just few and it was sometimes awkward but sometimes hot too. He hoped this time will be actually hot. "we could have some fun..." he continued with low voice, slightly deeper as he was trying to make Louis feel it too. "Tell me what you are wearing now, this helps" he mumbled. Well, they could try. If this one won't be good, next one will be for sure better. 

''a shirt and boxers'' he mumbled biting his lip ''and you only a towel or did you dress yourself?'' he asked and bit his lip.So Harry was making this more comfortable with his low deep voice so maybe this just wouldn't be a disaster. 

Harry shook his head. "Just towel... It's kind of wet though. So... I think I'll take it off" he mumbled, holding his phone with one hand and unwrapping the towel from his hips and throwing it on the floor. He made extra effort to make sure that Louis heard him moving on the bed. "Well, now I'm not wearing anything. You should do something about your shirt too" he mumbled, his hand slipped down his stomach and his fingers touched his hard member which made him sigh a bit. well, it was too late, he will do it with Louis or without him but it will happen anyway.

Louis' breath hitched and he placed the phone on his bed carefully. He quickly took his shirt off and grabbed his phone again. He quickly walked to his door and locked it just incase. He layed down on his bed and grabbed the phone again. ''done'' he mumbled quietly. 

Harry smiled, closing his eyes and trying to imagine Louis just in his boxers on his bed. He took his erection to his hand and slowly stroked it, opening his eyes back. "I wish I could see you baby..." he breathed. Fuck, maybe he will sound like some perverted pedophile. He couldn't care less. "I'd kiss every inch of you..." he added, closing his eyes again, because it was easier this way. "I'd push you against wall and press our hips together so you would feel how much I want you..." 

Louis breathed a little heavier and he slipped his hand in his boxers and started to stroke himself slowly. He bit his lip and listened to Harrys voice. ''I'de jump up and wrap my legs around your waist because I know how much you like that ...'' he mumbled. Well atleast he tried and if this wasn't working he could just listen to Harry because he's good at it. And he could just make those little sounds he always made when he was turned on. 

Harry again opened his eyes, remembering their great shower. His lips parted as he let little moan out, stroking himself a bit harder. "Oh god, yes..." he mumbled, closing his eyes back. "I'd like to feel you hard on my stomach..." he said. "I'd press my tip to you... Lou... You think you would need some prepping?" he asked, maybe a bit desperately. God, he just wanted to fuck him hard against wall. "I want to make you moan. And shiver. Even scream" he babbled imagining all these things. 

'' God no don't waste time prepping'' he whimpered and slowly started to stroke faster. He breathed heavier in the phone and shifted slightly. ''mmh make me scream'' he mumbled while moaning. His imagination was now going crazy and all this things came into his mind he didn't even had time to say one. 

Harry bucked up his hips and brushed finger over his already leaking with precome tip. "I want to fuck you hard" he breathed. "I want to be deep inside you and fuck you" he repeated. "And you'd be so tight, for me, so good" he mumbled, a bit lost already. He was just so horny and he couldn't stop it. He would probably cum embarrassingly quick again. "I'd wrap my fingers around you and stroke you until you'd tremble in my hand..." 

Louis moaned and whimpered and just felt patheticly weak hearing all those words. He bucked his hip in his hand and stroked faster. ''God I'll be so full of you feeling stuffed up ...I love that feeling your warm cock throbbing inside of me'' he mumbled weakly and felt he was gonna cum soon. This was just embarrasing they were only talking for like 5 minutes 

Harry's breathing was hitched as he tilted his head back, getting close. "God, Lou, almost...there..." he mumbled messily. He quicky put his phone on speaker and dropped it on the bed. He needed to hold onto something so he just grabbed the sheets under him while still stroking himself. "I need you to..." he cut to take a breathe... "please, put your finger inside you..." he whimpered. He just needed these sounds Louis was making to come right now, he wanted to hear him. 

Louis quickly putted the phone on loudspeaker too. He placed the phone next to his face and layed on his side removing his hand from his crotch. He was breathing hard and he putted two fingers in his mouth making sure he'd suck hard enough so Harry could hear it. He reached behind himself and slipped one finger in. He whimpered and huffed when he moved it around. He trying to make it comfortable so quick as possible. He started to push several times and he moaned softly everytime he pushed in. 

Harry moaned, hearing Louis sucking on his fingers to make them all wet. He let out hitched breath and bucked his hips up again. "where are your fingers?" he asked him. He needed to hear him. "Lou, I want to hear you" he mumbled desperately. He was just so close it hurt but he still couldn't come. "please..." he begged with husky voice, even if he could clearly remember Louis fucking himself with fingers. And the look on his face and how he was holding him. 

Louis frowned while pushing them in faster. ''g-god Haz'' suddenly his whole body shook and he moaned this high pitched moan and he panted into the mic of the phone. He realised he hit his prostate so he searched for it again. ''p-please l-let me add a f-finger'' he whimpered patheticly into the phone and took a deep breath knowing how close he was. 

Harry nodded, realizing after a while Louis couldn't see him. "Yes, add another one" he said with husky voice and moaned softly. His hips were bucking up and he was squirming a bit. His toes were curling from pleasure. "Fuck, Lou..." he breathed. "I'm so close..." he whimpered, his back arching a bit. He wanted much more. He started pumping his fist up and down faster and faster. "C'mon, baby..." 

Louis added a finger and pushed in immidiatly on his prostate. ''Fuck'' he moaned and whimpered in the phone and kept on burshing over his prostate. He was letting out huffs and breaths in the mic and moans. Suddenly he felt the bubbly feeling in his stomach and he shook lightly ''s-so tight'' he murmured wanting to cum despratly pumping in quicker and harder. 

Harry let out low growl, hearing Louis, because his sounds were making him aching for release. "You sound so beautiful babe" he murmured into his phone. "Cum for me..." he ordered harshly, wanting to hear him moan. "Now" he added. he was so close and he was trying to hold it as long as he could so he could come with Louis. 

Louis obeyed and felt his whole body shaking viontly. He moaned loudly into the phone and panted while the hot streaks cum were hitting his stomach and his sheets. He slowly slipped his fingers out and moaned listening to Harry. 

Harry just needed this little moan from Louis to came all over his hand and stomach. He moaned deeply, his back arching. "Aaaah, shit!" he screamed when he came and gasped for air, falling back onto his bed, panting and desperately sucking on air. He was still shaking and he was not able to say anything. After a while he calmed down a bit and chuckled. "You are filthy" he said with little content smile on his face. 

Louis was panting face pressed to his matress. ''only for you'' he mumbled into the phone. He tried to get himself together and speak properly but it was so hard because Harry was still breathing heavily in the fucking phone and it was so hot like really! He bit his lip and shifted slightly so he was laying on his stomach again. 

Harry was silent for a while, letting them both catch a breath, before he sighed deeply. Little cheeky smile appeared on his lips as he sat up, grabbing wet towel and started cleaning himself. "Lou?" he asked, wanting to know if younger boy is still there. "Do you think... We could like... Meet? Now?" he asked. it wasn't his fault he wanted to go for round two, this time for real. 

Louis sighed softly and nodded. After a few seconds he realised he was calling Harry so he couldn't see him and he chuckled at his own stupidity. ''yeah...sure'' he mumbled and searched for his boxers wich he pulled off before he started to put his fingers in himself.He quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom next to his room and whiped the cum of his stomach and hands. He bit his lip and quickly putted his boxers on on. 

"You will come here?" Harry asked to be sure. Oh, maybe he could make him sore again. really sore so he would remember about him all the time. But he can be gentle too if Louis will want to. But then he will make it long and Louis will be sore anyway. He smirked, knowing what he can do to him. 

Louis smiled and chuckled ''sure be there in 10 see you soon'' he mumbled and hung up. He quickly pulled his clothes on and walked downstairs. He started walking to Harrys house. 

Harry just threw the covers from his bed on the floor as the were a little dirty and waited for Louis, not really bothering with dressing himself. Door was open, Louis knew way to his room so he just lied down on his stomach and was texting back some people. Just some. Like for example Niall, who was asking him some really silly things like if he should cut his hair now or after their big game as he thought he shouldn't but they are getting a bit long. So Harry just laughed at him. 

When Louis arrived he just pushed the door open and smiled closing it with his feet. He kicked his shoes off and quickly walked upstairs knowing Harry was there. He knocked on the door and wanted to open the door but it was locked. 

"Ohhh..." Harry sighed, remembering he forgot to unlock his door. So he jumped out of bed almost falling on covers lying on the ground and unlocked the door, standing behind them as he let Louis in, so he couldn't see him right away. But then he just closed it quickly back and pulled Louis close, kissing him. "Missed you" he mumbled, holding him tight to his body and kissed him once again. Maybe he was just a bit eager... 

Louis was actually suprised seeing a naked Harry attacking him. He chuckled and kissed back ''god you're naked'' was all he mumbled. 

Harry laughed and kissed him again. "Yes, I'm naked. You should be too" he said simply like he was talking about weather and then took a step back from him. "Please, undress yourself for me?" he asked, giving him his the best puppy eyes that were probably not that puppy at all, because his eyes were basically burning with lust and passion. 

Louis bit his lip and grabbed Harrys hand and pushed him down on the bed so he was sitting. ''You once asked for a lap dance didn't you?'' he whispered and smirked slightly. 

Harry nodded and his eyes were roaming all over Louis body. Then he looked up at his face. "So will you shake your bum for me then?" he asked with big cheeky grin on his face. Louis and lapdance, oh god. He had perfect everything for this. Like his hips and bum and hands... He propped himself on the bed with his hands and chuckled. "C'mon, Tomlinson" he said and smacked his bum. 

Louis blushed and took a step back. He slowly bit his lip and ran his hand down his chest tugging on his shirt. He swayed his hips with the movements and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He turned around and unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them down. He was giving a perfect vieuw of his bum to Harry. He completely leaned down pulling his pants along and humming a tune acting like he was alone in his room. 

Harry wasn't even pretending that he's looking at his face. He was just staring at his perfect tanned body and taking every in of the skin he could see in. And he couldn't help but smacked his bum again when he bent over right in front of him. He just liked that and he hoped that he will be able to do it when they will be having sex together. He wasn't really sure how Louis felt about it so he just was doing it when he was clothed. Less or more but clothed. 

Louis slowly leaned up again and kicked his trousers away. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was only 16 and he was acting like a slut. Harrys slut. He smirked at the tought of that and turned around. He bit his lip and took a step closer to Harry. He played with his waistband but didn't pull it down yet. He slowly sat on Harrys thighs and leaned over breathing just behind his ear. 

Harry smiled and placed his hands on Louis' waist to make him move a bit on him. he kissed his neck, licking the skin. "You taste so good" he said low, with deep and husky voice, before slipping his hands down on Louis' ass and squeezing it a bit. He was all getting turned on again and it was so amazing, Louis was amazing. "Can't believe I have you babe" he murmured softly. 

Louis watched Harry intently. He was giving Harry a lapdance...well he tried. And he still had that innocent look on his face. He bit his lip and rolled his hip so he definitly brushed roughly over Harry. He licked his lips and continued his movements. 

Harry tilted his head back, grabbing Louis hair as it was the closest thing he could wrap his fingers on. So he tugged on his hair and moaned low. He was still sensitive after their little phone sex as he really wasn't gentle guy at all, even with himself. "Oh god, Louis..." he gasped, wanting more. 

Louis hummed softly in Harrys ear and pressed his bum down in Harrys crotch. He bit his lip and continued pressing down and rubbing slightly wanting to give Harry more friction. He took advantage of it when Harry tilted his head back and quickly attached his lips on Harrys skin. 

Harry let out hitched breath and propped himself with his hand behind him, with one hand still on Louis' hip, squeezing it slightly. "Oh god, yes!" he breathed heavily, feeling the passion taking control all over him. Then he just wrapped arms around Louis waist, pulling him to his chest and lied down, kissing him deeply, just to turn them around so he was on top. "You are stretched, aren't you?" he asked him before kissing him again, grinding against him. 

Louis hummed nodding ''fuck me'' he whimpered patheticly looking desprately up at Harry. He just wanted to get banged against a wall or something right now. He grabbed Harrys face in his hands kissing him deeply full of passion and love. He moaned softly in Harrys mouth when he grinded against him. 

Harry nodded and kissed him once again before pulling out to take off his boxers. He threw them on the floor, next to Louis clothes and then reached for lube and condom, placing everything next to them just to kiss him some more and rub finger against his entrance. "love you so much" he mumbled into his mouth and pulled out again. "Can we... Do this like... From behind?" Harry asked. They were always having sex while looking into eyes or just seeing each other's faces. But Louis bent over for him, that would be totally hot. 

Louis nodded without hesitating and turned around. He putted his bum in the air and bended over face down into the pillows. He breathed softly and waited for Harry to do something. 

"Oh god..." Harry moaned, seeing Louis like this. "You are seriously filthy" he chuckled. He quickly rolled condom down his length and rubbed some lube onto it. Then he lined with Louis, and leaned down. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard babe..." he whispered, before pushing into him with one smooth move even if Louis was actually so tight. He just went all the way in and groaned at the heath around him and tightness. He just stayed like this for a while, just enjoying being inside Louis. 

Louis groaned and pushed his face further into the pillow ''holy shit'' he mumbled and bit his lip harshly. He felt Harry was just keeping still inside him and he enjoyed it just feeling full for a second. He whimpered slightly and reached above him and fisted the blanket harshly

"So tight for me..." Harry breathed, rolling his hips before pulling out just to push in again hard into him and started thrusting. Hard, fast and deep thrusts, their skin slapping together, leaving red marks on Louis' bum. Harry reached for Louis' hair, pulling him up like this. His back arched but he was up and Harry could wrap arms around his waist and fuck him senselessy. He kept that fast rhythm even if he felt he was starting to sweat. He was just so desperate to get deeper into him and harder. 

Louis didn't really have time to breath so he just panted and moaned softly trying to not lose control. He just let Harry use his body because it was fucking good. Just Harry trusting into him senseless not caring. And he loved every second of it. 

Harry pushed him back on the bed, just keeping his hips up. He pushed in deep into him and stopped there, leaning down to leave some wet kisses on his back before starting to thrust into him again. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and kept going. "You feel so good, Lou. So, so, so good" he mumbled. He was kind of lost in it again. He grabbed Louis' bum with his hand and squeezed it, watching the way it was moving when he was fucking him and how he was disappearing inside him, which was extremaly hot. 

Louis suddenly shook hard and he realised he came. His whole body suddenly felt numb and he moaned loudly and cried out. Like litarly he was screaming and crying. Tears flew down his cheeks but he didn't know why. All the arousal and pleasure hit him too hard and he just cried it out. He holded onto the sheets tightly trying to get his control back but his body wouldn't let him. His orgasm was playing with his mind so all that was going trough his mind was 'HarryHarryHarryHarry' 

"oh god" Harry moaned as Louis came and clenched around him so hard, making himself even tighter so it was just matter of few more minutes before Harry came too, with dirty moan from the back of his throat. It was just so intense, it totally worn him out. He collapsed next to Louis, breathing heavily and trying to catch a normal breath but it was way too hard for him so he was just gasping for air. but he managed to roll out of bed to get rid of the used condom and then he plopped back next to Louis, pulling him to his body. 

Louis was a mess and he couldn't even make himself move to cuddle back. He frowned and breathed heavily on Harrys chest. ''y-you broke m-me '' he mumbled and smiled lazily. He couldn't move. It was Harrys fault. He couldn't breath properly. It was Harrys fault. He cried and screamed. It was Harrys fault. So Harry broke him. Louis breath hitched and he tried to make the tears and the whimpers stop coming from his body. He sighed loudly 

"Aww... baby..." Harry pouted. Yeah, he probably was a bit to rough on his little body. he kissed his cheeks, kissing the tears away. "I told you I want to make you scream" he whispered and rubbed his back to comfort him a little. Harry smiled at him. "You were so good... So amazing. And so beautiful..." he mumbled, kissing his cheeks again. "I'll make you a bath, you can relax, what do you think?" he asked him softly, stroking his fringe away from his forehead and kissing it too. He just wanted to thank him for being really good boyfriend for him. 

Louis nodded slowly and closed his eyes ''I don't c-care honestly'' he whined slightly. The kid was just exhausted right now and he really didn't know what to do. He was having trouble to keep his mind straight and he was still seeing those little stars that appeared when he reached his highest point. 

Harry was feeling kind of guilty for messing him up like this but he couldn't be really guilty because they obviously both had good time. he kissed his forehead again and sat up. "Be right back, Lou" he murmured softly, before disappearing in the bathroom. He ran him a hot bath with bubbles and some lawenda scented oils and came back for him. "C'mon buddy, you deserve this" he mumbled, picking him easily up and cuddling to his chest just to put him into bathtub seconds later. He rolled towel for him and put it under his head as a little pillow and kneeled next to the bathtub, kissing his knuckles. 

Louis hummed and smiled in approval and played with the bubbles softly. He looked at Harry and smiled softly ''join'' he whispered softly. His troath was slightly horse from the screaming and moaning. He blinked slowly and bit his lip watching Harry intently. Harry couldn't hurt him. He'll never hurt him. Louis smiled again and hummed scooting his feet so he could see the bubbles move. 

"Nah, it's your bath. Enjoy" Harry shook his head, looking at him with a little smile. "I'm sorry I was rough. Again" he mumbled a bit embarrassed. He leaned against the tub, playing with bubbles too. Then he took sponge and started softly washing Louis' chest. He wanted to make it up for him. "Are you really tired? We can eat some ice cream and watch some movies? Or just cuddle so you can sleep?" Harry mumbled, gently brushing the sponge over his upper body, washing his shoulders and arms. 

Louis shook his head gently and smiled ''Don't be sorry I loved it'' he whispered softly and smiled down at Harrys hand rubbing his chest with a sponge. He breathed slowly and pulled his hand from under the water. He slowly grabbed the back of Harrys head and pulled him closer gently. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and putted his hand back into the warm water. He bit his lip and sighed contently. ''I don't mind Harry you choose Love ''he said looking at him. 

Harry closed his eyes when Louis kissed his forehead. It was his thing, he was always kissing Louis like this but it was nice feeling when Louis did it. Harry still was feeling guilty for using Louis like this, just thinking about himself, not about them both. But he couldn't change right away though, no matter how hard he tried. "Oh, we can watch some romantic comedy and snuggle anyway. And eat ice cream. Mom bought this big box and I knew it was good purchase" he chuckled, still washing his upper body to keep him warm. 

Louis smiled lazily and nodded ''sounds lovely'' he murmured and watched Harrys face. He had this guilty look in his expression and it made Louis feel bad. he didn't want Harry to feel guilty. Well, it was actually adorable how he took care of him. He looked down at his body and Harrys hand with the sponge washing over it. He sighed contently and hummed softly. 

Harry took Louis' hand to check if his skin is wrinkled already. "You are slowly turning into frog, I guess" he mumbled, not really sure if frogs had wrinkles or not. He haven't seen one in a while. Maybe these big and ugly had wrinkles? He kissed Louis' knuckles. "C'mon, the water's getting cold" he said, getting up from his knees. He grabbed one towel and held it in one hand, offering other one for Louis to take so he could help him get up. After all he could at least show him some love by taking care of him like that. Make him comfortable and all. 

Louis bit his lip and grabbed Harrys hand. He got up and moaned slightly. He got out of the bath and grabbed the towel from Harry. He wrapped it around himself and sighed softly. ''thank you'' he murmured looking up at Harry. Louis really felt like he should say 'thank you' because Harry was taking care of him like he was his own kid and it was actually really adorable. 

"My pleasure" Harry mumbled and smiled at him. He kissed Louis' cheek and guided him out of the bathroom. "Just... Stay here. I'm gonna get some drinks and ice cream and be right back" he said, putting on some sweats. Harry pulled dirty sheets from bed, quickly replacing them with clean ones and when he was happy about them, he folded the dirty ones. He took his laptop from his desk and put it on the bed. "Pick a movie, could you, love?" he asked, looking at Louis. Then he grabbed dirty sheets, wanting to take them downstairs to laundry basket. He looked around his room for the last time, making sure he had everything and left, closing door behind him.

Louis bit his lip and nodded. He walked to the bed and sat down on it. He looked trough the movies on Harrys laptop and saw 'Love actually' He smiled and clicked on it. He looked at the cover and waited for Harry to come back. He shifted slightly holding the towel. He was to tired and to 'fucked up' to change no so why not stay naked? He licked his lips and looked at the clean sheets. 

Harry went first to their basement where was washing machine and laundry basket and threw there his sheets, wondering when his mom will get suspicious about it. Or maybe she was just being subtle? then he went to the kitchen where he took two glasses and orange juice, always orange juice, and then ice cream box and two big spoons. He ran back upstairs, trying to not drop anything. Actually having big hands was sometimes really good thing, like right now where he could collect few items and just hold them without any problems. He opened his door with elbow and then kicked them to close. He jumped on bed and smiled, seeing what Louis picked. "Oh-uh, so british movie" he mumbled, handing him one spoon. He sat down on bed, resting his back on the headboard and patting pillow next to him for Louis to sit next to him. 

Louis carefully scooted to the pillow and sat next to Harry. He grabbed the spoon and smiled softly whispering ''thanks'' he pulled the laptop closer and smiled at Harry. 

"Stop thanking me!" Harry laughed and put the juice and glasses on the bedside stand. He grabbed the blanket and covered them both and then took the laptop and put it on his thighs so they could be closer and watch the movie. Then he took small pillow and put it on his lap and lied on it ice cream box, not wanting to get cold down there ever again. He still remembered this unpleasant feeling. He clicked on the movie so it would start and pulled Louis closer to him, wrapping one arm around his neck and shoulders. "Okay, now it's all good" he sighed and took full spoon of ice cream. 

Louis smiled and took a spoon of ice cream too. He putted it in his mouth and smiled contently. He looked at the laptop and the movie started playing. He scooted closer to Harry and cuddled in his side. 

Harry was rubbing Louis' side, while eating from time to time ice cream, not really paying attention to how much he actually ate since he was focused on movie. It was just perfect with Louis suggling to his side, some sweetness of ice cream and cheesy romantic comedy. Just lazy day but then he remembered it's weekend already. "Lou?" he asked carefully. "Did your mom tell you when she's exactly coming? I mean... It's saturday so it's weekend already" he mumbled. 

Louis turned pale suddenly ''today'' he bit his lip and facepalmed ''what the fuck if she sees me like this what the fuck will she think'' he frowned and groaned slightly. 

Harry laughed even if Louis walking like a duck in front of his mum wasn't really funny thing. And oh, his little sisters probably would keep asking what happened to him. "Um, maybe... You should... Well, wear a scarf and tell her you fell on bike... Really bad?" Harry said, knowing it was stupid excuse actually. "Maybe you will feel better later, before she will come" he kissed his hair. "You are tough guy, you can do it" he stroked his arm. He didn't want to show him he was actually a bit worried about it. Seriously, they should have thoght about it earlier. 

Louis sighed unsurely and nodded. ''let's worry after the movie'' he mumbled and cuddled inot Harry again. He actually was really worried what if his mom tought Harry was abusing him or something. his mom could overeact alot so this was gonna be hard. 

Harry was worried about exactly the same thing. He knew how it looked like. Even Zayn, who knew Harry, thought that Harry was hurting Louis. And yeah, maybe he was but it was because he loved him so much it actually hurt. He wouldn't ever never hit him or yell at him calling him names or something like that. He was quite impulsive and he could get annoyed really quickly. But not with Louis, he was calming him down just being with him. He sighed and continued watching movie and eating ice cream. Maybe... It won't be that bad?

Louis bit his lip and laughed at some parts of the movie and continued eating ice cream. He smiled and took a spoon full icecream and placed it infront of Harrys lip. 

Harry looked at him surprised as he was just focusing on movie again but then smiled and took the spoon to his mouth, licking it with little moan. Harry wasn't admitting it, never ever, but he had sweet tooth, he just loved candy and all these things like chocolate and ice cream too much. Then he took some ice cream on his spoon too and put it to Louis' mouth, but before he had chance to open, he pushed the spoon and ice cream was all over Louis lips and chin. He laughed pretty proud of himself. "Adorable" he chuckled. 

Louis gasped and giggled slightly. He licked his lips and his chin and whiped away the ice-cream he couldn't reach with the towel. he smirked at Harry and rolled his eyes ''pig'' 

Harry laughed and shook his head. "/your/ pig" he said and kissed his nose. "And you love me" he added and focused back on the movie. He just wanted him to think about something nice, not his mother coming here and seeing him all fucked and definitely not alright even if he was happy. Because he looked like he was happy and Harry was sure about that. 

Louis grinned and nodded. He looked back at the movie and cuddled closer into Harrys side again. He sighed contenly and looked at the laptop.

After a while the movie ended, and ice cream too, and Harry stretched a little with sigh. "So... When I'm meeting this woman that gave birth to this amazing boy I'm in love with?" he asked, putting the laptop away. He needed to prepare for that. Physically and mentally. Dress nicely and help his mom with dinner and practice some good faces. And make sure to not look like he was abusing his tiny, younger boyfriend or using him for sex. Like for sure... He should be all cool. 

Louis glanced at Harrys clock on his wall and smiled. ''2 hours'' he mumbled and actually he turned a bit nervous in Harrys place. Sure Jay will love him but still. He bit his lip and smiled softly ''it'll be perfect'' 

"Should I drive you to Liam?" he asked him, kissing his hair and rubbing his arm, tracing his skin with his index finger. His mom probably wouldn't be happy if she arrived and Louis wasn't there and then she would find out he was with Harry all morning. He really wanted her to like him. And trust him so she would let Louis go with him to his parent's house by the lake. 

Louis nodded slowly and smiled at the gentle touches. He got up from the bed keeping the towel there forgetting he was naked. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on quickly. 

Harry rolled out of bed and stretched a bit with little soft moan. He ruffled his hair and then fixed them back. He changed his sweats to some jeans and then put on some t-shirt and waited for Louis to be ready too. And when he was he just walked up to him, to check on him. His neck wasn't that bad anymore, it looked just like giant hickeys. Or bruises... And he didn't have any visible scratches or anything. He just looked quite... Fucked. Like his cheeks were pink and his eyes a bit glossy and his lips extra pink and plump. And he looked beautiful to Harry but well, his mom probably would think different. 

Louis felt Harrys eyes on him and he blushed slightly feeling awkward when someones watching him. He pulled his shirt on and his trousers. He looked at Harry and nodded slowly. He rubbed his forehead and bit his lip. ''i'm ready'' 

"Yeah, I see..." he mumbled. He took his hand and guided him out of his room and then downstairs. They put on their shoes and then he took him to his car. He was really nervous, honestly. But he kept smiling. Because he didn't want to make Louis more nervous than he already was. Then he put on Louis' seatbelt on, doing the same with his own and started driving. 

Louis sighed softly and looked out of the window. He just hoped Liam didn't say anything about Harrys bad image. Harry was really a super nice lad and he was perfect in everything he did. He didn't want Liam to say bad things about Harry, or put a shadow on Harry just because he didn

’

t like him.

Harry parked his car outside Liam's house. "So um... Text me, okay?" he mumbled, looking out of the window and squinting his eyes. "Like... When your mom arrives. And what she's saying. And when you will come" he babbled and chuckled. "Well, just text me everything you will think is important" he said and leaned in to kiss him sweetly, not wanting to make his lips even more red than they were now. 

Louis kissed back and pulled away nodding and smiling. ''sure'' he winked and got his seatbelt off and opend the door. ''love you'' he mumbled and smiled. He got out of the car and closed the door. He waved at Harry and walked to his doorstep. 

"Love you too!" he called. He made sure Louis is all okay and safe in Liam's house, before he drove away to talk with his mom, finally, and make sure they will be all good behaving because he wanted to take his boyfriend to the lake and if they will ruin his plans, he will show them that he can be pretty annoying. His mom was happy that she will meet Louis' mom. Well, it was big step, wasn't it? Meeting parents and then parents meeting parents. And this big step was so scary, Harry actually felt dizzy and overwhelmed. But he had to be strong. 

Louis walked inside and heard his mom and sisters yell , well for them it was talking but yeah. He smiled widely and walked into the living room. Daisy and Phoebe screamed ''LOUIS'' and ran to his legs hugging him tightly. Louis laughed and leaned down picking them both up. ''Hello princesses.'' he smiled looking at them. They both giggled ''where's Curly?'' Daisy asked. Louis needed to bit back a smile god these girls were inlove with him. ''he's at home '' he smiled. Jay got up and Louis putted both girls down and looked at his mum. ''hi mom'' he murmured and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged Jay tightly. Jay hugged back and rubbed his back. ''Honey you got laid this morning'' she whispered in his ear. Louis turned impossibly red and shifted slightly. Jay chuckled and pulled away. She placed her hand on Louis cheek and rubbed it softly. Louis swallowed and smiled just hoping she wasn't dissapointed or something. He licked his lips. Jay smiled and Louis grinned. She was okay with it. Louis smiled the whole time as they talked with his sisters and suddenly Jay spoke up. ''so when am I going to meet my family-in-law'' Louis blushed and rolled his eyes ''mum we're not engaged'' Lous said. He pulled his phone out and started typing. 'hey babe, my mum noticed you fucked me this morning and i guess she was okay with it she just asked when she's meeting her family-in-law 

' he pressed send and smiled looking up at his mum 

Harry was just sipping on his tea and watching his mom making desserts when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He quickly got it out and... Choked pretty bad on his tea when he read the text. His mom even looked worried when his eyes started to tear up a bit from coughing. Oh god, family-in-law. That sounded... Official. What if Jay will want some promisses from Harry? He couldn't promise anything. He was too fucked up to say something like 'i will love your son forever' or whatever. But he managed to start breathing again. Louis was just 16, almost 17 as he used to say. It was just stupid thing to say, for sure. 'i guess it was hard not to notice... Tell her I say hi! seriously, tell her. And dinner will be ready at 5pm I guess' he texted him back and looked at his mom who was basically in tears from laughing at him. "You are nervous, aren't you?" she teased him. God, he was nervous as fuck. 

Louis read his own text again and probably tought Harry would feel awkward thinking his mom thought about his son getting married already. Louis quickly texted 'my mom joked about the family-in-law thing don't take it serious 

:D

not that i don't want to marry you or something i do but just i don't know i'm only 16 you know god im messing up just forget about it 

:p

and sure we'll be there' 

Harry bit his lip, reading next text and shook his head. Right, joke. 'it's okay, i'm not planning on proposing you tonight xx' he texted him back and hid his phone is his pocked. "they'll be here at 5 so... I'm gonna take a shower" he mumbled to his mum and kissed her cheek before leaving kitchen. And he took that shower, then dried his hair. He decided to wear black skinny jeans and white button up but he left the two top buttons opened so he wouldn't look like total moron. Then he pushed his fringe up, fixing it with some hair spray and put on some cologne. He praciticed few smiles in the mirror. "You can do it Styles, it's just dinner" he murmured to his own reflection in the mirror. 

Louis also took a quick shower and dried his hair so it was all soft. He smiled and changed into a dark blue skinny jeans and a lighter blue button up. He bit his lip and putted Liams cologne on again. He walked downstairs all proud and smiled at his mum. His mum smiled at him and hugged him. ''you look lovely'' she murmered in his ear. They all walked outside and got into the car and Jay started driving. Louis pulled his phone out and texted harry 'on our way , i'm nervous 

:o

' 

Harry read the text and went downstairs, leaving his phone in his room as it looked really bad in his tight jeans. "They are coming!" he called and Gemma walked out of her room, finally. She kissed his cheek. "Aww... My baby brother and his big dinner" she said and he smiled at her, though he hated when she was calling him like that. He wasn't a baby anymore. Then he decided to just stay there, looking at the door to quickly open them when they arrive. He was so nervous, his hands actually started sweating and he kept wiping them on his jeans. But he was excited too, to meet Louis' sisters again and to meet Jay when he wasn

’

t really looking like crap and wasn't almost passing out. 

Louis bit his lip and his knee bounced all the time in the car. Lottie giggled ''look at him all being nervous'' Louis turned and glared slightly. Jay chuckled ''we're here babies'' she got out of the car smiling and Louis got out too. He took a shaky breath and walked to the front door. Jay and his sisters followed and Daisy and Phoebe giggled the whole time. They both runned to the door and started banging on it. Louis groaned ''girls calm down you don't want to break their door do you,'' Lottie and Fizzy just laughed and followed. Jay rolled her eyes and pulled the giggeling girls away from the door 

Harry spaced out a bit, thinking about everything so when he heard knocking, well, banging on the door, he jumped a little. But then he put warm smile on his face and opened the door. "Good Morning!" he said with big grin and let them all in, like good host. Actually he tried so hard to not just shake and stay still paralyzed. But he pushed himself more into being confident Harry than nervous Harry as he could clearly see Louis was nervous. Well, now he knew how Louis felt when he was about to meet his family. 

Jay smiled polity at Harry and kissed his cheek ''it's evening Love'' she patted his cheek and Louis wanted to facepalm because his mom was so awkward. He smiled at Harry and Daisy and Phoebe attacked Harry and hugged his legs. ''HARREEH'' they both screamed and giggled. Lottie and Fizzy just smiled at Harry not really knowing how to act in this kind off situations. 

Harry's eyes got wide open and he just blushed furiously. Fact, it was evening. Dinner. Fuck. But then twins almost made him fall back so he focused on them instead of thinking that he just made idiot out of himself and their dinner haven't even started yet. He picked the girls up and kissed their cheeks. "My princesses! You both look so beautiful" he said, smiling at them and holding them close to his chest. They were so little and so light, he could carry them all day actually. "Um... So... Dinner's ready" he mumbled awkwardly, remembering why they were there and started guiding them to the living room where was big table, still holding girls. Gemma and his mom were there already. "So... This is my mom and my sister, Gemma. And this is Louis' mom and his sisters, Daisy, Phoebe, Lottie and Fizzy" he said, nodding at them all, hoping to God he didn't mistaken any names because he would literally die. Anne just walked up to Jay and hugged her. "Nice to meet you!" she smiled bright and motioned them so they would sit by the table.

Jay grinned at them and walked to Gemma giving her a side hug. Daisy and Phoebe smiled and giggled in Harrys arms they both wrapped their arms around his neck and started kissing his cheeks. Louis laughed at them, yeah definitly family of him. Lottie giggled and spoke up ''don't make Louis jealous girls''. Louis glared slightly but blushed anyways. They all sat down and Louis glanced at Harry nibbling his lip. God he was so nervous about all of this and his mum was meeting Harrys mum and this was actually so important. Jay looked at Anne ''you have a lovely house and family'' she said looking around and taking a quick glance at Harry and Gemma. 

Harry sat twins down and pushed Louis down on the seat next to him and smiled warmly. He squeezed Louis' knee a bit to give him some courage, and himself too and then put his both hands on the table like a good boy who wasn't fucking Jay's son few hours ago. Anne smiled bright at Jay "Thank you! Unfortunately my husband couldn't be here with us so I'm sorry for that. And you have really lovely family too. Your girls are so beautiful. And Louis is really polite boy" she said and nodded at Harry and Louis, smiling at them. Harry wondered how she knew what to say and how the fuck she wasn't even nervous about having some family in her house. "Harry was really nervous about this dinner and we hope you will like it. He was helping so... Shall we start?" Anne asked, of course she had to say Harry was like house-wife and was cooking, right? He just blushed a bit more and grabbed his fork. 

Louis chuckled and glanced at Harry. He grinned and nodded at Anne. Jay smiled and nodded too ''Thank you and yeah sure'' she smiled. Louis bit his lip excititly because this was going so good. Louis haven't told his mum about he vacation and he remembered that now. He frowned and wanted to facepalm right then and there. He sighed but tried not to show he felt like an idiot. 

As they started eating, Anne was talking all the time to Jay and girls too. Harry looked at Louis and furrowed his brows a little. "You okay?" he asked, almost whispering. He felt a bit uncomfortable as everybody were basically watching them but he had to make sure that everything is okay with Louis. That was the most important thing. He was quite happy about all this, everything was going so good. His mom seemed to like Jay and Jay seemed to like Anne and they quickly found some topics to discuss. 

Louis bit his lip and turned his head to Harry. ''I forgot to tell my mum about the house by the lake'' he whispered making sure no one heard. Jay slapped Louis because she was sitting on the other side of him. She slapped his arm and glared. ''Whispering is rude'' she raised an eyebrow ''if you want to dirty talk wait till we're gone'' she smirked at Louis flusterd face and started eating again like nothing happend. Louis turned impossibly red and looked down at his food not believing his mum said that infront of Harrys family. And god how he hoped Gemma wouldn't mention the 'Daddy ' thing because he'd probably die from embarrasment 

Gemma laughed pretty loud, quickly covering her mouth with hand, but still giggling and Harry sent her silent warning so she wouldn't say anything. He cleared his throat, ignoring Gemma, who was still giggling and turned a bit to Jay. "Actually..." he said, looking at Louis. "There is this thing" he mumbled, thinking about how to say that. "So basically, my parents have a house by the lake. And I wanted to take Louis there, for few days. It's such a lovely place and I think he would enjoy this..." he tried to sound calm and was smiling the whole time he was talking, even if he probably never was more nervous in his life. "So... I want to ask you if he could go?" he said, looking at Jay. And well, he would probably die right away if Jay would say he was so stupid asking about this because she's not letting her son go anywhere. Right in front of their families. How embarrassing that would be? Maybe she could be gentle and just... tell him that... she's afraid. Maybe... 

Jay took a deep breath listening to Harry and nodding slowly showing him she was listening. She bit her lip and looked at her food for a second. Louis looked at her and gave her a pleading look. ''please mom'' he mumbled quietly. Jay looked at Louis and sighed softly. Louis frowned deeply and knew she'd say no. Jay glanced at Harry again and noticed everyone turned quiet even Daisy and Phoebe. Louis looked upset he really wanted to go. Jay sighed again and nodded ''sure,why not'' she mumbled and smiled softly at Harry and Louis. 

Harry's eyes were wide open and his heart literally stopped beating when she was thinking and he was ready to beg her on his knees actually, because he really wanted to go there with Louis. It was like his biggest dream at that moment. So when she said he could take Louis there, he just stopped breathing, hoping he heard her right. "Oh my god, really?" he asked finally getting back his voice. "Thank you so f- VERY much! I will take care of him, promise!" he said and turned to Louis, grinning at him like crazy. And he wanted to kiss him so bad, because he was so so happy but he just bit his lip. They were eating dinner, no need for anybody to feel grossed out by them sucking on their faces. 

Louis saw that look on Harrys face and chuckled not caring at all if he wanted to kiss his boyfriend he was gonna kiss his boyfriend. He grabbed Harrys chin and made him look at him. He smiled and pressed his lips against Harrys. Jay cooed and continued eating not wanting to bother them. Fizzy and Lottie just kept looking down at their food not wanting to see this. Daisy and Phoebe were giggling and watching them shamlessly staring.

Harry kissed him back, of course, but quickly pulled back. He really wanted to make good impression. He mouthed silent 'i love you' to Louis, staring at him happily and squeezed his knee. "Harry was so excited about their trip" Anne of course had to embarras him, she couldn;t live without doing it probably. "I'll give you later address so you will know where they are" Anne said to Jay, knowing that every mother would like to know where her kid is. Harry couldn't stop smiling because yes! They are going on that vacation! And he wanted the world to know, actually, that he was so in love and happy. 

Louis grinned and continued eating and just a few moments later everyone was done but everyone was so busy talking and Louis kept stealing glances at Harry. He looked good don't blame him. He smiled the whole time because yes this trip was actually happenin. 

Anne clapped her hands and looked at everyone when they were finished. "We've got dessert too!" she said, getting up and started picking up empty plates. "Harry, love, could you help me?" she asked and Harry quickly collected all dishes and went with her to kitchen to put them into dishwasher. "See? There was nothing to worry about! Jay is a lovely person. No wonder why Louis is such a nice boy" she said and Harry nodded. "You are the best mom" he said and pecked her cheek. He really was happy that she liked Louis' mom and Louis. 

Jay smiled at Louis and patted his knee under the table. ''it's lovely really I really like Harry and his family'' she said and Louis grinned and nodded. He looked at Daisy and Phoebe who were smirking at him. ''what's up girls?'' Louis asked tilting his head. They both giggled and pointed their little fingers at him ''you kissssssed'' Daisy cooed. Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. Jay smirked and watched them. ''Harry and Louis sitting in a three K-I-S-S kiss kiss kiss'' they both sang and giggled. Louis rolled his eyes again an bit his lip. Lottie laughed and also did Fizzy.

Harry and Anne were back and Harry heard this little song, smiling wide. He put the plates with cake in front of everyone and when he was putting it in front of twins, he kissed their cheeks. "Now I kissed you too" he said. He really liked little kids. They were funny and adorable. And well, twins were twice as fun. He sat down back next to Louis. "I forgot to tell you... You look absolutely stunning" he whispered into his ear and started eating his cake, looking at him from time to time. He was just happy, really happy. 

Daisy and Phoebe giggled and whiped their cheeks. Louis blushed furiously and whispered back''you look really pretty.....or handsome'' he smiled and pecked his cheek quickly. He started to eat his cake and moaned softly ''this is so good'' he smiled at Anne and Harry. 

Harry laughed. "This actually my mom made all by herself" he chuckled but yeah, cake was really good. Anne nodded and smiled warm at Louis, glad he liked it. Gemma chuckled quietly. "What a shame /daddy/ couldn't be with us today. I'm sure he would love your family as much as we do, Lou!" Gemma said, finally coming up about good use of this word. She was just so desperate to remind them this. Harry just looked at her, squinting his eyes. "I'm sure /daddy/ will talk to you later, wanting to know some things. Of course about our today's dinner" Harry said to her, planning on some revenge on her for bringing this up. 

Louis cleared his troath and smiled. He didn't really know how to react in this kind of situation because he was just an awkward potato and he could say wrong things. He continued eating the cake 

Gemma was just smiling sweetly and innocently like good girl that she actually wasn't. Harry was focused on eating too, planning in his mind what they will be doing on their vacation already. Well, they are leaving on tuesday, right? So it was only like 3 days till they go and he already knew he will be too excited to think about anything else. He looked at Louis and shook his head, seeing he got a piece of cake at the corner on his mouth. He tilted his chin up and wiped it with his thumb. "You were dirty" he explaned, licking the cake off his finger and smiled at him. 

Louis bit his lip and blushed furiously looking at Harry. He did not just licked Louis cake of his finger. He chuckled quietly and continued eating the cake. 

When they all finally finished and Anne stood up to collect the plates again, Harry got up too. "I'll do it mom" he mumbled, and started collecting the dishes. "Lou, will you help me?" he asked him innocently, nodding at plates. Maybe he just wanted to kiss him properly after all and there was no better place to do this than kitchen, away from all the these eyes and generally people. Then he walked to kitchen, making sure Louis followed him. 

Louis also grabbed a few plates and walked into the kitchen putting them down into the sink. He grinned like a fool and looked up at Harry. ''It went perfect'' 

Harry nodded, putting the plates away too and walked up to him, putting hands on his hips. "I was so nervous..." he murmured. "But I'm okay now" he said and smiled at him, before kissing him sweetly. "Did your mom really used 'family-in-law'?" he asked after a while, pulling back from the kiss with little chuckle. He was just curious now, even if at first it scared him to death. Now it was just funny story. 

Louis chuckled awkwardly and nodded ''she did'' he mumbled and took a step closer to Harry wrapping his hands around his neck. ''I was nervous too'' he murmured quietly looking at him 

Harry laughed and kissed him again, gently brushing their lips together. He just knew how they worked together and every their kiss was perfect now. "But she said yes and I'm fucking taking you for vacation" he mumbled into his lips before pressing them together hard again. He was just so happy and excited and he wanted tuesday to be already. "we should go back before they will start thinking something..." he mumbled, still holding Louis though. 

Louis hummed not pulling away. He pressed his lips against Harrys again not wanting to stop. He brushed his lips against Harrys and moved to the corner of his mouth also just brushing his lips on them. ''i'm so happy right now'' he mumbled quietly on Harrys mouth. 

 

"me too" Harry agreed. "you have no idea. I love your mom" he chuckled and kissed him once again, humming in approval. he pulled back after a while. "C'mon Tinker Bell, we can't hide forever" he said finally, pecking his lips for the last time. Then he took his hand and started dragging him back to living room. They already spent too much time in the kitchen but they will have time to talk later, right? 

Louis smiled and blushed slighty. when they walked into the living room suddenly everyone turned to them and they all looked at them like they were some wild animals. Louis swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. He bit his lip and looked up at Harry. 

Harry looked at them all with surprised face. Well, he hoped they will sneak in back unnoticed but yeah, hope often blinks at a fool. He cleared his throat and squeezed Louis' hand and smiled with big grin showing his all teeth and then Gemma started laughing at them. "What took you so long?" she chuckled and his mom smiled too, looking at them. "You two are cute" his mom said, looking at Jay. Okay, that was even worse. Harry blushed and probably if he was smaller, he would hide behind Louis right now. 

Louis grinned and blushed. He pulled Harry to the couch and sat dow where everyone was sitting. He pulled Harry next to him not letting go of his hand. He didn't really know what to say so he just stayed silent. He glanced at his mom who was smiling at talking with Lottie about something. 

Harry brushed his thumb over Louis' knuckles and smiled at him. "Hey, maybe we should take these little cute monsters outside? They look bored" he whispered to him. Twins were just looking plain bored, which was perfectly normal when they were here without any toys and there were only adults around them. It was a bit late but if they tire them they will sleep then better. Well, that was Harry's thing he always did to Lux. Like he was playing with her until she was tired and then she was sleeping like a log. So they could take Daisy and Phoebe outside and play hide and seek or something and their mom could just talk with their sisters. They were only boys here though and they were starting to talk about some girly stuff which was really not important for Harry to listen to. 

Louis nodded and looked at his mum. ''Hey mum we're taking Daisy and Phoebe outside for a bit okay?'' he asked. Jay nodded and looked at Daisy and Phoebe who were already giggling and getting up. Daisy ran to Harry and wrapped herself around his leg. Phoebe ran to Louis and Louis picked her up and pressed her to his side. ''C'mon then. '' He smiled and started to walk to the frontdoor.

Harry laughed and picked up Daisy, putting her over his shoulder but holding her tight so she wouldn't fall. When they were finally outside, Harry put her down and looked seriously at them all, Louis too. "Okay kids, hide and seek, I'm counting to twenty! You too!" he pointed at Louis with a cheeky smile. Louis was kid too so no exceptions, he had to hide too. "And I'm pretty good at seeking so better hide well!" he called, before covering his eyes with his hands and turning back to them. "One! Two! ..." he started counting with big smile. Oh yeah, he was going to find Louis, for sure. He hoped that his boyfriend will help twins to hide well. 

Louis grinned and grabbed the twins hands and quickly ran to the park that was very near. They were both giggling like crazy an Louis couldn't help but laugh. ''girls you need to be quiet'' he said trough his own giggles. He hided Phoebe in a bush and Daisy in the slide. He bit his lip and quickly crawled into a tree and hided behind the leaves. 

"Twenty!" Harry called and turned around. Well, he couldn't see them. He should have thought about it before he let Louis, this little crafty fox, to play hide and seek with him. He quickly thought about possible places to hide and after a while he end up in the park too. He smiled when he heard some giggles from bush but ignored it, pretending he haven't heard that. Then he saw some pink clothes from behind the slide but ignored that too, making them giggle even more. "Where are they?" he called. He walked around for a while and then he saw Louis. "Oh, I guess I see someone!" he called looking straight at him. "Come here. I want a kiss!" he laughed, pointing at his cheek. 

Louis chuckled and climbed out off the tree. He dropped infront of Harry and smiled at him. ''You're a cheater'' he mumbled quietly and wrapped his arms around his neck. He grinned and pulled him closer kissing his lips softly. He heard Daisy whine from in the slide. ''no kissing we're playing a game'' she whined. Louis bit his lip and pulled away smirking at Harry 

Harry laughed and pecked his lips. "I'm not a cheater!" he said and poked Louis' chest before turning around. "Oh, and who's there?" he said, creeping slowly towards Daisy with little giggle. He grabbed her quickly and picked up. "Got you!" he said laughing and put her on his shoulder, so her head was down on his back. "Just one more..." he murmured, squinting his eyes and looking around, pretending to look around. And then he heard even more giggles and pulled Phoebe from the bushes, doing with here exactly the same like with her sister. "I'm awesome, I found you all!" he said laughing and looked at Louis with little smirk, before he put the girls down on the ground. 

Louis smiled and sighed happily. Could Harry turn even more perfect. He bit his lip and looked at Daisy and Phoebe who were quickly running to the slide and started sliding off it. Louis looked at Harry and stepped closer to him. ''you're really good with kids'' he murmured and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Harrys chest. 

Harry wrapped arms around Louis too and rested his chin on the top of his head, looking at girls. "Well, it was just hide and seek" he shrugged it off. He liked children, obviously so he had no problems with playing with them but he really didn't do much this time. Just caused some giggles. "So... Your mom likes me?" he asked after a while, rubbing circles into Louis' back. Oh, he just needed some assurance that she accepted him. "And wasn't she asking what happened to you that you look half dead today?" he chuckled and pressed little kisses to his hair. 

Louis nodded happily ''she really does like you'' he murmured. He chuckled and blushed slightly ''well she hugged me and then whispered in my ear 'honey you got laid this morning' and I was seriously in shock so yeah'' he shrugged and giggled slightly 

Harry laughed loudly, then covering his mouth. "Oh god, so now she thinks... Oh god" he chuckled and shook his head. "Well, at least she didn't gave me a 'talk' or something about that. Yet" he chuckled and swayed a bit, hugging Louis tight to his chest. "Well, we were pretty nervous about something that turned out to be just fine" he said softly after a while. He felt better now, way better, since the dinner went well and their moms seemed to like each other. It was important for Harry. It would be hard for them if their moms wouldn't be happy about that. 

Louis grinned and tightend his grip around Harrys waist. ''she'll give you the talk i'm sure'' he chuckled and hugged him tightly. He smiled against Harrys shirt and looked at the girls who were now on the swings trying to swing higher than the other. He grinned and watched them taking in Harrys scent. 

"Oh..." Harry sighed. "Should I be scared? And like... Prepare myself for some scary glares and stuff like that?" he asked. Well, okay, Harry Styles wasn't here the one who was afraid of something, not for real. Like... He was big and strong and everybody knew what he was like but when it comes to parents... Louis' parents... It could be quite frightening. He never had a talk with any other parent about what he should and what he shouldn't do to not get his ass kicked, simply because he never was in relationship before. 

Louis chuckled and lifted his hand softly rubbing his cheek. ''she won't she'll just tell you to take care of me and all that cheesy shit'' he chuckled and shrugged. he bit his lip and stood on his tiptoes pecking Harrys lip again. 

"Oh... Okay... Do I do good job of taking care of you?" he asked then with cheeky smile, pecking his lips back. "Like... I try to feed you well even if you are little rebel sometimes and you just want cereal" he chuckled, hooking his thumbs in the loops of Louis' pants. "And I let you sleep late after... tiring nights" he added with big grin. "And oh, almost forgot. Sometimes I make you feel so good that you shiver under my touch" he whispered so no one would hear. He was sure girls were too busy playing around but yeah, just in case. "So is this good taking care of you?" he asked again, biting his lip. 

Louis shivered slightly and nodded biting his lip. He looked up at Harry and swallowed. He really needed to mention that and Louis needed to hold back a whimper. he licked his lips and sighed softly. ''god you're a tease'' he murmured shaking his head slowly. He cleared his throat and frowned slightly. 

Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry" he said but he obviously wasn't sorry. He loved teasing Louis. If it worked he knew he still wanted him and it was the best feeling ever. Being desired and loved. Then he looked back at the girls. "Should we go back? It's really getting late now" he mumbled, kissing again Louis' head before he took little step back to let him go. He was always laughing at these couples attached to hips, always touching, always kissing and always looking at each other even across the room but now he was one of those people, constantly touching Louis whenever he could. 

Louis nodded and looked at the girls. ''Phoebe Daisy c'mon girls we're heading back home'' he said and they both jumped off the swings and ran to Harry and Louis. Louis smiled and ruffles their hair and they both whined ''Louis my beautiful princess Hair'' . Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed their hands and started to walk out of the park glancing at Harry to follow. 

Harry looked at them with a smile. It was showing that Louis loved his sisters so much. Like the way he was looking at them or holding them close to his body or how gentle he was with them. It was cute and adorable. He followed them, walking a bit behind them. "You would be a great daddy" he mumbled, still smiling as he reached out to squeeze Louis' shoulder a bit, just to let him know he was there. Well, it was stupid because Louis knew he was there but it was stronger than him. He just didn't want him to forget about him. 

Louis smiled and turned his head looking at Harry. He bit his lip and grinned widely ''you would too'' he mumbled and squeezed both girls' hands. They both smiled up at Louis and giggled. Louis noticed they really were tired and they arrived at Harrys house again. He smiled and pulled them inside and walked to the livingroom. Jay stood up and smiled at them ''we should be going'' she smiled at the girls ''they're really tired.'' she sighed and turned to Anne and Gemma. ''Thank you for the amazing dinner it was so nice meeting you'' she smiled. Louis was suprised his mum didn't mention she wanted to talk to Harry. 

Anne smiled bright at Jay and walked up to hug her and kiss her cheek. "It was our pleasure to have you all here. I hope we will meet soon again" she said smiling at them all. "I'm glad you liked this dinner, really" she added and Gemma nodded, smiling at them too. Well, Harry smiled too but if they were going it meant Louis was going too and that was quite sad. But they had amazing day together anyway and everything went so well so he was happy. Really happy, not just for a moment but probably he will be happy like that for a long time now. 

Jay nodded and turned to Harry. She smiled and leaned over whispering in his ear ''you're a good lad, take good care of Louis will ya?'' she asked holding him tightly like it was the most important thing ever. It was important for Jay, This boy was his sons first proper boyfriend so Louis wasn't the only one who was nervous about it. Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly. Lottie and Fizzy hugged Anne and Gemma and Daisy and Phoebe were both yawning and leaning against Louis' legs. 

Harry swallowed thickly because well, Jay had a really good grip on him right now. He nodded. "Of course ma'am" he said, looking her into eyes so it would be more reliable. Then he smiled a little. "I will, really" he added then quickly. Then he hugged her tight, wrapping his arms around her. "And if I won't then I will come myself to your house so you, ma'am, could kick my ass by herself" he whispered jokingly but well, he would probably take it everything if he ever hurt Louis. Oh, he was sure he will hurt him, he wasn't perfect, but not on purpose. Ever. He let her go and smiled at Louis, winking at him. Then he hugged Lottie and Fizzy too, even if he wasn't sure if they liked him yet and then turned to twins, kneeling in front of Louis, to be on their level. "It was nice to see you again princesses. Stay beautiful" he mumbled to them quietly before pressing kisses to their cheeks and getting up with little smile. 

Jay smiled and waved at everyone before walking outside. Fizzy Lottie Daisy and Phoebe followed her and Louis frowned and wrapped his arms around Harry tightly. He buried his face into Harrys neck and breathed softly ''I don't want to go'' he mumbled sadly. He pecked Harrys neck holding him tightly. 

Anne and Gemma followed Jay to the door, looking at them and still waving, giving Harry and Louis few seconds of privacy. Harry hugged him back, pressing his little warm body to his and sighed. "We will see each other like... tomorrow, really" Harry chuckled but he also didn't want Louis to go. But it would be so not right if Louis stayed the night with him today, even if they would probably just fall asleep from all these emotions. "You missed your family, right? Go and spend some time with them" he mumbled and pushed him a bit away so he could see his face. "Love you. Today was awesome" he whispered, before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. And then he playfully smacked his but, but lightly, remembering Louis was probably still sore and pushed him towards the door. "Go!" he said, laughing. 

Louis sighed sadly and nodded. He turned around real quick and pecked Harry on the lips one last time. He smiled and waved slowly and walked outside. He got into the car and Jay waved to Anne and Gemma. Louis waved too and his mum started driving away. He smiled and leaned his head against the window ''it was good wasn't it?" He smiled and Jay turned her head to him and chuckled nodding ''very nice people, I can see you're really inlove with harry. You have this glint in your eyes when you look at him it's adorable. '' Lottie and Fizzy cooed and Louis hide his face in his hands blushing madly. ''mmuuuum'' he whined and Daisy and Phoebe giggled softly. 

Harry waved them for goodbye and then closed his door and turned to his mom and sister. "No way you two are getting away without big, family hug" he laughed and hugged them both. He was just happy. They hugged him back, smiling too. "Haz, what did you promised this poor boy so he is all over you all the time?" Gemma asked chuckling, and Harry just wrapped his arm tighter around her, crashing her a bit. "Let me go!" she squeaked and he let her go with little laugh. He went back to her room and he just stayed with his mom. "I'm happy for you, you know?" she said and he could see her eyes getting glossy. "Oh god, mom, are you crying? I'm not getting married or anything!" he said but she hugged him back, not listening to him. "My baby..." she sobbed. "My baby is in love." Harry just sighed and let her be emotional mother that she always was. 

Jay laughed and got out of the car when they arrived at Liams house. Louis' cheeks were still red and he got out of the car and walked inside with his sisters following him. They all sat on the couch except Daisy and Phoebe.. They went to sleep because they were really tired and had a long day. Louis smiled and cuddled into his mums side. Jay smiled down at him and wrapped her arm around her son and kissed his hair. 

After a while of listening to Anne's sobbs, Harry already had enough. "Mom, you are ruining my shirt with your make-up" he said with a chuckle and this made her finally understand what she was doing. "Oh god, I'm sorry honey. Leave it somewhere so I will see your shirt and I'll wash it" she said, wiping her cheeks, before she kissed him. "So... When you two are going then?" she asked, walking to kitchen to clean around and turn on dishwasher. "On tuesday I guess. I have to come back till next tuesday. we have a game, remember?" he mumbled, grabbing apple. Anne just nodded. "Just be careful, yeah?" she asked, looking at him. "Mom, I'm a big boy, Louis is too, we can take care of ourself" Harry rolled his eyes and she just sent him disbelieving glare. "You two are just teenagers. You /can't/ take care of yourself. I was talking with Jay about it and she was a bit worried so make sure that Louis will at least text her once a day that he's alive, okay honey?" Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes again. "Love you mum but you worry too much" he said and kissed her temple, before leaving kitchen to go to his room. 

After a while they all went upstairs to sleep. Louis walked into his room and undressed himself. He grabbed his phone and sended a quick text saying goodnight. He started typing 'Goodnight Love sleep tight 

xx' he pressed send and plugged his phone in making it charge. He sighed softly and crawled under his covers. 

Harry was probably on some kind of eating spree now and he didn't know why but he was feeling hungry all the time, maybe from boredom. So he was chewing on banana when his phone buzzed on his desk. He smiled at the text and sighed. 'sweet dreams Tinker Bell xx' he texted him back and jumped under covers on his bed, snuggling with the duvet as he didn't have Louis to cuddle. Maybe he should have big emergency pillow to cuddle with when Louis wasn't around? Yeah, that was good idea. It would make his life way easier. 

Louis read the text and fell asleep after a while smiling. Cuddling his pillows trying to get the same warmth he got from Harry. he sighed contently feeling his body became heavy and falling asleep in a dreamless sleep. 

Harry just lied for a while in his bed, trying to fall asleep. He was actually tired but also somehow excited about these days that were about to come and overwhelmed with today's events. He was glad Jay trusted him enough to take her son away on holiday. And that their moms liked eachother. And generally everything that happened in these last days made him so incredibly happy. He decided to sneak out of his room and when he saw that Gemma wasn't asleep yet, he knocked on her door. "Can I...?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded and scooted on her bed, making room for him too so he lie next to her, just like they used to do when they were kids. "But don't draw any whiskers on me this time..." he mumbled sleepily, before falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Louis woke up feeling Phoebe and Daisy tickling at his feet. Louis giggled and squirmed away. ''giiiirls'' he whined. He was hoping he could sleep long but no, his sisters needed to ruin that. They both crawled into the bed and cuddled with Louis. He chuckled wrapping his arms around them tightly. ''we're leaving today'' Phoebe spoke up pouting. Louis sighed and nodded rubbing her shoulder ''I know babe'' he mumbled softly. Then they heard Jay yell from downstairs telling them to come eat breakfast. Louis sighed and the two girls ran downstairs quickly. He chuckled and just followed the squeky girls. 

In the morning Harry got woken up by Gemma staring at him and propping her head on her hand. "Oh my god..." he faked being scared and fell from the bed. "Where is my sister and what did you do to her, you monster?!" he called from the floor and then got up to angry looking Gemma. "No, I'm kidding, you are beauitful like always" he said with an innocent smile. She just flicked her hair. "I know" she said and then laughed. Harry lied back in the bed. "You snore" she said then and Harry frowned. "No, I don't" he said like kid. "Yes, you do! And you talk in your sleep too!" Harry frowned even more. "You are lying to me!" he pushed her arm and she just laughed. "Oh, Louis, yeah baby, Louis, Louis, mwah, mwah, mwah" she said faking his voice and making kiss noises. Harry just laughed. "I hate you, you are the worst sister ever!" he said, laughing too. "Yeah, love you too Haz" she smiled and hugged him before getting up from bed to eat some breakfast. 

Louis sat down and joined everyone eating breakfast. After a while everyone was done and kept talkin. Jay looked at Louis and smiled softly ''Boo your suitcase is in the livingroom with more clothes text me everyday will ya?'' Louis rolled his eyes but nodded smiling. ''I will'' he sighed and got up cleaning the table. He bit his lip and did the dishes with Lottie. They talked about Lotties boyfriend and Lottie was blushing all the time it was actually adorable. 

After breakfast Harry got back to his room and of course grabbed his phone. 'Morning cutiepie! Miss you already! love ya, youre the best boyfriend ever xx' he texted Louis with a little chuckle and then went to take a shower. He took his time there, relaxing under hot water and washing off every stress or bad thought with foam. Tomorrow they will go to Zayn's house to this big watching party and then, on the next day, they will drive to Bath to have some fun together. Well, nobody will know them there so they literally can have some fun and not care about other people. 

Louis felt his phone buzz and he quickly dried his hands and reached into his pocket pulling his phone out. He chuckled reading the text and texted back quickly. 'Morning Miss you too! Love you too! and someones sweet today xx' he pressed send and chuckled. He quickly walked upstairs and took a quick shower. 

When Harry got out of the shower, he dried himself, brushed his teeth, dried his hair and took care of his abused with rubbing, scratching and nailpolish remover face. So when he finally was happy about what he saw in the mirror, he dressed himself, picking blue jeans and his black Hipsta Please shirt. His mom called him and told him to go and do some shopping as she didn't have something. He smiled at Louis' text and shook his head. 'No, I'm just telling the truth, I'm awesome xx' he texted him back and took his car to go to local Tesco and buy everything his mom asked him for. 

Louis chuckled at the text and rolled his eyes. 'Can't deny that tho xx'' he pressed send and grinned drying himself off and brushing his teeth. He walked downstairs again and saw his mum and sisters were ready to leave. he sighed and hugged them all tightly saying his goodnbyes 

Harry probably bought half of the mall, because he thought that he should do some shopping for their ride and few days in the vacation house, like some sweets and water bottles and well... Other things they will probably... Use too. He packed everything into three bags, one for his mom and drove back home. He left these things he bought for them in the car as there wasn't really anything that should be stored in special place. He gave his mom her things and got back to his room. 'But as really amazing person I have to have amazing someone special so my boyfriend is pretty great too!' he texted him back, before he started checking weather for their week away. 

Louis laughed and quickly texted back 'cocky' he pressed send because Harry was being cocky, not that Louis minded at all. He waved at his family leaving and walked back inside the house. Liam and his parents went out for lunch today so Louis was alone. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch licking his lips not knowing what to do. 

Harry checked few more things there, like maps and some things to do and sighed. Well, weather should be good for some swimming and not freezing to death. And for some romantic things he planned too. And some less romantic things also. He got up from his desk and moved to his bed instead. He lied down and picked Louis' number to call him. He wanted to talk to him about all these things and well, he probably could tell him this when he will see him in person but he was too impatient for that. So he dialed his number, patiently waiting for him to answer. 

Louis quickly picked up and placed his phone against his ear. ''hey babe'' he smiled and listend to Harry wondering why he calledd. not that he couldn't call he just, the only time they called was the phonesex. Louis chuckled thinking back to it.

"Hi there" Harry chuckled, hearing Louis' voice in the phone. "No worries, I'm not gonna start making you sweat with my amazing seducing skills" he laughed but then turned serious again. "So basically, excuse me, because I'm fucking excited. But I did some shopping for us so we won't get hungry driving there and stuff. You know... I just bought some sweets. Generally" he chuckled. "And I realized I don't really know what sweets you like so I probably got way too many but it's okay" he added. "But anyway! I checked and the weather should be great so expect me throwing you into the lake. And I checked some other things so we shouldn't be bored. And I'm just calling to tell you that and ask you if you think I should really buy something that we will need because I can't really think clear about anything besides you and me there so... help me, will you?" he said quickly, obvious excitement in his voice. 

Louis laughed and nodded ''babe calm down'' he mumbled and chuckled again ''Well I don't know actually just food and drinks is enough i guess, yeah clothes ofcourse'' he smirked ''condoms and lube'' he grinned and bit his lip. That was important ofcourse. 

Harry laughed. "How could I forget about that? I've got it, really..." he mumbled. It was still in his car. "Well, it just reminded me of something else that is slippy... Sunscreen! So you wouldn't moan that you have sunburns on your back or somewhere else" he laughed. "Oh, and well, I should tell you... Take something nice to wear. Not too nice but like... Button up will do. Okay, babe?" he asked him. He planned something romantic for them so he wanted everything to be perfect then. 

Louis frowned ''uhmy-yeah sure'' he chuckled and now he was actually curious. He bit his lip and grinned widely ''I can't wait really'' he said. He was so excited about this trip because really it was gonna be amazing. He was sure Harry planned some things and Louis really just wanted to pack and leave already. 

"One more thing. Since you agreed that we are going to Zayn's on Monday evening so like... I thought you will be sleeping over at mine's then so we can go early in the morning on Tuesday, okay? I hate getting up early but like that we will have few more minutes and we will be there on good time" he mumbled, running fingers through his hair. "So pretty please, pack your suitcase on Monday before we will leave to Zayn's so I can keep it in the car already, yeah?" he asked him, with big smile on his face. "You can sleep in the car then, I don't mind. I will take a pillow and blanket for you anyway" 

Louis blushed and smiled. Harry was sayin he could sleep in the car, like he was still nine. But Louis didn't mind if Harry said those things and made him feel younger than he actually was. He bit back a smile ''Ofcourse love'' he mumbled and leaned against the armrest of the couch. He licked his lips and sighed contently 

Harry grinned and sighed contently. "I just want you to have fun. So if you don't like something just tell me, okay? Oh, and don't forget charger to your phone. Your mom will kill me if she won't get texts from you. I mean... You can always use my phone but she probably wants to know if you are okay and my phone number could make her suspicious" he chuckled. "Anyway... Am I disturbing you? I'm sorry, I talk too much... Should I hang up?" he asked then. He knew he was babbling but he was just so excited for this trip, like never, and he wanted everything to be perfect. "You talk so little. Am I boring you?!" he asked panicked. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head ''no not at all i'm enjoying listening to your voice''' he mumbled and closed his eyes. ''you're babbling so much and it's so adorable'' he said and chuckled. he leaned his head back and pressed his phone closer to his ear wanting to hear more of Harrys voice. He was babbling but somehow his voice was still soothing. 

"Oh..." Harry sighed, blushing a bit but Louis luckily couldn't see that. "I'm just excited and I want this to be like... unforgettable for you. You know... Perfect and nice so you will remember about this" he mumbled quietly. "And I'm excited to take you there. I was spending summer there when I was little so it's quite special" he added. "And you are special so it's all so exciting for me" he explained with a smile on his face. 

Louis blushed and smiled wider ''It'll be perfect and nice don't worry about that'' he mumbled. ''You're special too'' he mumbled quietly smiling. ''I'm also excited because you can't stop talking about it so it actually makes me really curious.'' he chuckled.

Harry laughed loudly and shook his head. "I've got a surprise for you anyway... So yeah, be curious" he mumbled with little smirk on his face. "I hope you will like it though" he added, raising his brow. He wasn't really sure about that but he really hoped that Louis will like whatever he had planned for him. "Besides expect lots of love because I'm not going to let you be alone even for five seconds" he said happily. "Well, maybe I will but not for so long. Like... With bathroom breaks or something" he added with a chuckle. 

Louis grinned and shook his head. ''I don't mind at all actually. and give me a hint for the suprise just a hint'' he bit his lip. Now he was actually nervous. He really didn't want Harry to spend to much money on this or anything. He frowned and nibbled on the inside of his cheek. 

Harry shook his head. "So what kind of surprise it would be if you would guess what it is?" he asked with chuckle. "Don't worry, okay? It's... nothing big. Just something nice and I thought about it for a long time and finally I have opportunity to make it happen. And the hint is your button up. No more hints babe" he laughed. He wanted to see Louis' face and everything then so he couldn't tell him. 

Louis frowned ''My button up'' he chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes ''that's not a hint'' he whined. ''You're making me nervous'' he chuckled and licked his lips. He was more curious now then ever. What could be suprise that involves my button up. He sighed and gave up. ''Guess i'll have to wait then'' he sighed and smiled. 

Harry giggled. "No, seriously. I can tell you... That it's nothing scary. Or nothing to worry about. Also nothing big. Just nice, little thing, yeah?" he mumbled, his smile growing bigger on his face. "And I hope you will be happy then and well, that I will be happy too" he added. He looked at the clock on his wall. "I love talking to you but I'm afraid I have to go. Zayn wanted me to go with him to do some shopping for tomorrow and stuff. I think I'll spend whole day today in Tesco" he laughed. "So remember I love you so much it hurts and like... decide what you want to take. You don't need much clothes though" he chuckled. "Just something to go out, something to keep you warm, something comfy and something to swim. That's all, I'll get rest of the things that are needed" he mumbled, counting on his fingers. 

Louis smiled and pressed the phone closer again. ''i can hear you're smiling'' he mumbled. He chuckled and nodded ''okay i'll make sure I take everthing you asked for. Have fun with Zayn and I love you too'' he said smiling like an idiot

"Okay, don't worry if you forget something. I'm sure we can handle it" he mumbled. "So yeah, love you more. I'll text you later. Or you text me when you will miss me. Bye!" he said, grinning and hung up with a sigh. He could talk with him for hours actually. It was easier on the phone as he wasn't being distracted by his scent or touch. Not that he complained. It was awesome to have him by his side. But if he needed to think, his brain wasn't working well and he was thinking with his dick instead. He chuckled and got up to go downstairs so Zayn would pick him up and they could buy tons of chips and beer. 

Louis smiled and looked down at his phone. He sighed softly and putted it back in his pocket. He turned the tv on and suddenly Stan sended a text message. 'how's u and curly? ' Louis grinned and quickly texted back 'amazing he's perfect really, he's taking me on vacation in Bath' he pressed send smilng. Stan was really an amazing friend. He always knew how to make someone laugh or smile. Not with the Harry incedent last time tho. But you can't compare that with something else tho. 

Zayn was just few minutes later outside Harry's house so he quickly left and got into his car. "What's up Haz?" he asked, staring driving. "You look like you just won a billion pounds" he laughed at him and Harry shook his head. "Nah, I'm just in good mood" he mumbled. "How's Perrie?" he asked instead. He didn't want to tell him everything so he changed topic of their talk, knowing Zayn will start babbling and talking in his dreamy voice. And he wasn't wrong. "Mate, she's great... Like seriously... She's fucking hot and funny and really filthy and it's just perfect" Zayn mumbled and kept talking about how amazing Perrie is and Harry could think then about Louis their whole ride to Tesco. 

Louis quickly received a new text from Stan. 'Aw my little Lou is inlove *sobs uncontrolled* they grow up so fast ' Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes ' Wel i'm not gonna deny, it doens't make sense because i am ' he pressed send smiling again and placing his phone on the table. He turned the playstation on and started to play FIFA again. 

Actually shopping with Zayn is worse that it sounds. He always had to look at some stupid things, even if he didn't need them. So it actually took them about 3 hours! 3 hours for buying some alcohol and food, unbelieveable! But when they finally had everything and put it into Zayn's car, Harry was exhaused. "Shopping with you is fucking terrible. No more" Harry shook his head, getting in to his car and putting his seatbelt on. "Fuck you" Zayn chuckled and Harry raised his brow. "Take me on date first, yeah?" he mumbled and Zayn laughed. "Shit, mate, you and your gay jokes. I changed my mind, fuck yourself!" Zayn said and Harry laughed. "I love you too" he mumbled, still laughing and seeing Zayn's uncomfortable face. 

Louis won a few times and then was tired of playing. He dropped the controller again and got up He sighed and stretched for a second. He looked at his phone and saw a new text from Stan. 'yeh yeh it's already good with your cheesy talk ;D' Louis chuckled and texted back 'shut it cheeseball' he dropped his phone on the couch and then Liam and his parents walked inside. 

"So yeah, me and Lou will be there at 6, okay?" Harry asked Zayn, when they were outside Harry's house. Zayn nodded gladly. "Just don't fuck on any of my couch or bed! If I will find one cum stain I'll myself make you clean it, yeah?" Zayn warned him and Harry laughed. "Yeah, like we would touch your furniture. I would be scared to get some STD" he chuckled and jumped out of the car before Zayn could hit him and closed the door, waving at him politely. Zayn drove away and Harry got back to his house, right for dinner. 'no more shopping with Zayn. he's like the biggest shopaholic slut ever' he texted Louis and then joined his family at the dinner. 

While Liams mum was making dinner Liam and Louis were watching tv. They finally could eat and Louis felt his phone vibrate. he pulled it out and chuckled. 'Haha poor you' he pressed send and chuckled. He started eating and they all talked about what they did today. 

After the dinner, Harry helped Gemma with dirty dishes to spend some more time with her as she was leaving soon back to her flat. But after they finished he went to his room and turned on some music. He grabbed his phone again. Well, he haven't seen Louis in like... 24 hours or something so he missed him. That long without any kiss or even touch was hard even if they were talking today on the phone for like hour and then constantly texting. 'Miss you. Haven't seen your pretty face all day xx' he texted him. He was getting cheesy and so emotional lately but it was okay, just with Louis. 

Louis sighed and walked upstairs to his room. He was actually tired of doing nothing all day. He licked his lips and undressed himself. He saw a new text and smiled because it was from Harry and Harry always could make a smile on his face. Louis blushed at the text and quickly started typing 'Aww I miss you too :c Go look on my fb you'll see my face enough :) jk jk xxx' he chuckled and pressed send 

Harry laughed at the text. Louis could be so silly sometimes. But it was extremaly adorable. 'It's not the same :( ' he texted him quickly and lied down on his bed. 'But now you should get some sleep. Tomorrow party at Zayn's and then we are leaving, yaaaaay :) :) :) ' he sent him another text. He should probably get some more sleep too if he wanted to drive them safe and sound on Tuesday. He probably won't be able to fall asleep on Monday from excitement and unlike Louis, he couldn't sleep in the car. And they didn't need any accident on the road. 

Louis chuckled and pouted 'I wished I could cuddle with you L xx' he pressed send and crawled into his bed and tugged himself under the covers. He sighed happily and waited for Harrys new text 

Harry sighed. He wanted cuddles too, really. Long day without Louis and day before his family visit... Not counting that wild morning, they didn't have much time for anything actually. Only some stolen kisses when nobody was watching them and some hand holding. Any proper cuddles. And Harry had to admit he was starting to be a cuddle whore like Louis too. 'I promise you lots of cuddles tomorrow xx You will beg me to let you go' he texted him and stripped himself, deciding he will sleep naked since that was the best thing ever. He crawled back on his bed and then under duvet. 

'maybe i don't want you to let go :) goodnight babe xx' Louis pressed send and pressed his face into the pillow quickly. He yawned and actually fell asleep way to quickly. He sighed contently and breathed softly. 

Harry smiled at his phone. "I hope so" he mumbled to himself. 'Nighty night, babe xx' he texted him back and put his phone next to him on the pillow, right there where usually was Louis' head. It was just one day but he really missed him. he got addicted to him so badly and he couldn't help himself. It was hard not to love Louis, everybody knew it. His mom and Gemma liked him instantly and he too, even if he didn't know it at first. But he liked this kid way too much than he should. Smiling a little he eventually fell asleep, tired from the shopping today and ready for next day when he will actually see Louis. 

 

Louis woke up the next morning in a cold bed and whined softly. He missed waking up next to a warm body wich was Harrys. He forwned and cuddled into his pillow and whined Harrys name softly.He was frustrated because he really did miss him and he couldn't do anything. he quickly grabbed his phone from the nightstand and quickly texted Harry. 'goodmorning sunshine xx' 

Harry moaned in his sleep when his pillow started buzzing, quickly realizing it was his phone. He opened one eye and grabbed it, reading the text. He closed his eyes back, hiding his face in pillow and smiling. But it still wasn't as good as waking up next to Louis. Just one day. 'morning sweetcheeks xx' he texted him back and groaned, stretching in his bed. He shivered when the duvet fell on the floor and quickly pulled it back on the bed, curling under it. He didn't want to get up so bad, he could use some more sleep but he knew he won't fall asleep once he woke up already. 

Louis looked at the clock and realised it was only 8 o'clock he frowned and started typping 'sorry for waking u up so early xx' he sended it and got out of his bed. He walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower wich relaxed him a bit 

Harry smiled. That was so sweet of Louis! He turned to his back. 'No, it's okay, I have some things to do like packing and making sure we will have everything. Love you, can't wait to see your handsome face today xx' he texted him back and rolled out of the bed. He went to take a shower too, quick one and then just in his boxers he pulled out his suitcase from the wardrobe and left it open in the middle of his bed, throwing there some sweats, t-shirts, underwear and pants, not forgetting about his own button up. 

Louis got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. He bit his lip and grabbed his suitcase from under his bed and grinned placing it in the center of his bed.He saw his phone and quickly took it reading Harrys text. 'Love you too and can't wait to see your beautiful curls xx' he pressed send again and started to put clothes in the suitcase. He putted the button up shirt on top of it all and walked to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and putted it in a small bag. No not a make up bag or anything.

Harry put on some sweatpants as he had to leave his room to get something for the rest things like actual blanket and pillow for Louis to the car which landed later on the backseat anyway. he took big basket and some other things they will need or not. But just in case he decided to take them. He took it to his car, leaving his suitcase still in his room, in case he would remember to pack something. He then took his camera and his phone charger and some batteries for the camera, almost forgetting them. He threw it into his suitcase. "Are you leaving for always and forever?" Gemma asked, stopping by with a cup of tea in her hand for him. He gladly took the mug, sipping on hot liquid. "I just want to have everything, you know..." he mumbled. "Then don't forget shampoo and other shower gels, Haz" she chuckled and left. God, he almost forgot about things like that! "Thank you!" he called after her.

Louis sighed and decided to call Harry because he felt like he forgot alot. he dailed in Harrys number and pressed to phone to his ear hearing the beeps. He sighed and played with the zipper of his suitcase wrinkling his nose. 

Harry looked around when he heard his phone but couldn't find it, eventually noticing it under his suitcase. He quickly picked up, not looking at the screen because it was already too long and he was afraid that this someone will hung up. "Yeah?" he breathed, a bit tired from crazy thing with looking for his phone and tried to breathe again normally so he wouldn't sound like pervert breathing to the phone. 

Louis heard Harry panting and he chuckled remembering Harry panting in the phone another time. ''Damn Styles are you fapping?'' he asked chuckling. He licked his lip and ran a hand trough his hair. 

"Louis?" Harry asked surprised, hearing his voice and he looked at the screen to see his name on it. "Ha ha ha, very funny, Lou" he said sarcastically and chuckled. "I just couldn't find my phone" he explained, sighing to get his breathing right. "You are filthy, do you think sometimes about something else than me naked?" he asked with little smirk, sitting down on the bed and smiling. 

Louis frowned and realised Harry just got him with his own joke. He bit his lip ''Would you mind if I didn't'' he chuckled and rolled his eyes. He licked his lip and forgot why he was calling again. He looked into his room and saw his suitcase next to him. ''Oh right , I was calling because I feel like I forgot alot I mean, do I need to take a pillow with me and blankets? showergel or towels?'' he rambled questionly noticing he didn't even think of those things before. 

Harry laughed softly, hearing Louis lost this confident tone in his voice. "I wouldn't mind..." he admitted with a chuckle. "No babe, it's house, not tent, there is lots of pillows and blankets" Harry chuckled. "And towels too" he added after a while. "I've got everything we need, seriously. You just get your perfect bum to my car and we are ready" Harry laughed. "Well, but if you have a mascot that you can't fall asleep without or special baby blanket then you should take it" he laughed again, at his own joke. 

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled ''seriously....hey you called me mascot twice tho'' he mumbled and blushed. He licked lips and looked at his suitcase ''alright then I'm almost done when should I be there for Zayns party?'' he asked and fixed his hair quickly 

"Because you are my mascot. I can't sleep well without you" Harry said with serious voice. It was true actually. He was cuddling him and sleeping with him. Except the fucking thing. He wouldn't fuck a teddy bear. "Nooo... I will come for you. I will take your suitcase and we will go together, okay?" he asked, getting up. "I'll be there at 5. It's at 6pm but I miss you fucking much and I want some kisses from you" he chuckled. Yeah, kisses. More like 'i will suck your face until we can't breathe, on the backseat of my car' kisses. 

Louis chuckled and nodded ''come as quick as you can I don't mind really'' he said and grabbed his phone charger and putted it into the suitcase. He holded the phone between his cheek and shoulder and zipped his suitcase up. 

"So you have everything you need now? I mean... It's okay if you forget something. We are not living in Dark Ages, we can buy everything actually but yeah" he mumbled, looking around his room to make sure he had everything too. Well, he grabbed his iPod from the desk and threw it on the bed. Some music will be good.

''yeah I think I do'' Louis said looking at his suitcase. He sighed softly and grabbed it and started to pull it downstairs wich was hard while holding a phone. He bit his lip and when he managed to get downstairs without tripping he putted the sutcase down and let out a relieved sigh. 

"Lou?" Harry laughed, hearing weird noises. "What was it?" he chuckled, zipping his suitcase too and putting it on the floor, next to his desk. Then he opened his closet to pick some clothes for today and tomorrow too. With little sigh he picked dark blue t-shirt for today and tank top for tomorrow and he decided to wear his black skinny jeans to that. He put everything on the chair and sat back down on his bed. 

Louis chuckled ''I was carrying my suitcase downstairs'' he exlpained shrugging. He cleared his troath and ran a hand trough his hair again. ''sooo what now?'' he chuckled not really knowing what to tell Harry. Because when he was with Harry and he didn't know what to say he'll just point out how beautiful he looked because he did. He always looked beautiful. Louis chuckled to himself. 

Harry laughed. "You should've asked Liam to do that. Or wait for me, really" he chuckled. "I'm gonna check everything again and stuff like that. So I will see you at 5, yeah?" he asked, getting up from the bed and running fingers through his curls and looking around again. He had to pack shampoo and stuff like that later, after shower so he probably didn't have much more things to do. Besides some lunch since he haven't had breakfast and his stomach was loudly screaming for some food. "Love you, bye" he hung up and went downstairs to eat something. 

Louis sighed and putted his phone into his pocket. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich quickly. He took his sandwich with his and grabbed his wallet. He shoved it in his pocket and started walking outside to the store. 

Harry made himself omlette since it seemed like he is home alone. He was a bit worried about this party at Zayn. He wasn't with Lou anywhere where would be only his mates from team and few other guys. He was sure they all knew about Louis but anyway. What if he will tell him something from his past? It was past though but he wasn't very proud about it now and he didn't want Louis to change mind about him. So... They will have to talk about it a bit. 

Louis quickly went to buy some shit like things he's really wanted to take with him. Like Marshmallows and some yorkshire tea just to make sure he had it with him. He couldn't live without his tea. He walked back home and saw it was almost 5 o'clock so he quickly putted the marshmallows and tea in his suitcase and went upstairs into Liams bathroom. He chuckled and sprayed Liams cologne on himself. Maybe Louis was using Liams cologne more than Liam did. he walked back downstairs. 

Harry got ready and around 5pm he went outside to his car and drove to Liam's house. He was excited to see Louis again. He really missed him. Like really, really, very, very so much. So he maybe was driving too fast to Liam's house but he wanted be on time, even if he already was late 5 minutes. He parked his car and jumped out of it, almost running to the front door but he was repeating in his mind to act cool, not like some toddler. So he walked up to the front door and knocked few times. 

Louis grinned and quickly ran to the door. He opend it and quickly jumped on Harry wrapping his legs around his wist hoping he won't fall. He giggled and holded Harrys cheeks and kissed him. Okay maybe he was overreacting but he really did miss Harry and he couldn't hold himself back now. He smiled widely not breaking the kiss 

Harry actually lost balance but managed to stay on his feet. He didn't expect anybody jumping on him. He held him tight them and kissed him back, smiling too. "Hi there..." he whispered into his lips, kissing him once again. He was holding his thighs, well, maybe a bit his bum too, so he wouldn't fall. "What a nice greeting" he chuckled and kissed him again. He just couldn't stop right now, he finally got to see him and could feel him and he was just incredibly happy. 

Louis chuckled quietly and continued kissing him. He stroked Harrys cheeks softly with his thumbs and felt the half of Harrys hand on his bum. He giggled and pressed his lips against Harrys. He slowly opened his mouth and licked a stripe over Harrys underlip asking for entreace. 

Harry hummed in approval, willingly parting his lips and inviting Louis inside, then playing with his hot tongue in his mouth. He gently sucked on Louis' bottom lip, biting it softly and licking into his mouth again. He just couldn't stop being close to him, even if they were on Liam's house porch, basically choking each other with tongues in throats. Well, fuck people, he just missed his boyfriend so much. He wrapped his arms tighter around him, this time really holding them on his bum. But it wasn't because he was being pervert but to some balance and to hold him tighter so he wouldn't fall. 

Louis moaned softly and licked hotly in Harrys mouth. He whimpered a bit in Harrys touch and frowned pulling Harrys closer. ''you can put me down if you want'' he whispered in Harrys mouth not breaking the kiss tho. He missed Harrys mouth and arms and tongue and body and He just really missed Harry and he had the right to eat his face off right now. He opened one eye and saw the neighbour getting out of his house and glaring at Louis shaking his head in disaproval. Louis removed one hand from Harrys cheek and showed his neighbour 'the finger' smirking against Harrys mouth. 

Harry shook his head as much as he could, not breaking the contact their lips had. "No, wanna hold you" he mumbled, kissing him still, almost loosing his breath. He chuckled, seeing with corner of his eye, seeing what Louis did. "Mhmm... My rebel" he giggled, kissing him again and again and again, finally moving to his jaw, gently pecking his hot skin and then under his ear and his neck, before just hugging him tight. "Oh god, I missed you. Two days... Too long" he mumbled, pecking his neck again. 

Louis giggled and moved his head away slightly giving Harry more acces. He bit his lip and smiled ''indeed two days is too long'' he mumbled and ran his hand trough Harrys curls. He grinned and watched his Neighboor scoff and walk inside. He couldn't care he was mad right now.

Harry was molesting his neck for a while, before he put him down, kissing his lips again. "Okay, I need a break or we won't make it to Zayn's" he chuckled and took a deep breath. Louis just was making him that way and when he was close he could feel shivers going down his spine and all his blood rushing... down. He sighed and took his hand. "So... Where is your suitcase?" he asked instead of thinking about all these dirty things with Louis as main character. They just should get his case to the car and drive a bit away so Harry could make out with him some more before they will go to Zayn's house. 

''oh yeah'' Louis almost forgot and letted go of Harrys hand. He letted the door open so his suitcase stood next to the stairs. He grabbed it and took it outside struggling on the doorstep. He started to carry the suitcase to the car and waited for Harry to open the trunk. 

Harry laughed at his determined face when he was struggling with his suitcase but he let him. He wasn't baby, he was a man so... He should feel like that. At least he should try and carry his own things, especially if Harry's car wasn't that far. But he grabbed his suitcase and put it in the back of his car by himself. He couldn't imagine little Louis picking up his heavy suitcase high enough to put it in. He put it next to the basket and two bags and closed the trunk. "Wanna say bye to Liam?" he asked him then, turning to him with a big smile. 

Louis nodded smiling and quickly walked inside. Liam was sitting on the couch. Louis giggled and quickly walked to him He jumped in Liams lap both of his knees over Liams tighs. He pecked Liams cheek and hugged him tightly '' 'M gonna miss you bud'' he said ruffled his hair and quickly got off his lap and sprinted outside again. He chuckled and smiled widely at Harry 

Harry held open door for him with a smile and waited for him to get inside, before he sat behind the wheel. He started his car and looked at Louis. "Seatbelt, Lou" he mumbled and then started driving. "Few things. First of all, I want to make out with you on the back seat. And second thing is, there at Zayn's, there will be bunch of my teammates. And probably tons of these stupid hoes that are wet just by looking at players. So... I'm not proud of what I was doing before I met you, but no matter what they tell you, just remember it's past, okay? Now I have only you, no matter what you will hear there" he said, looking at him for a while and then focusing on the road again. 

Louis nodded and blushed slightly knowing Harry was his weak spot and he cried quickly over Harry. And Harry knew that too that's why he was telling him this. Louis bit his lip and chuckled ''alright'' he mumbled and putted his seatbelt on. He also focused on the road for no reason he just felt like it. He tought about making out with Harry in the backseat and blushed again. 

"No, really. I won't let them say anything bad, they know they can't, but you know... Just in case. But I know you trust me, right?" he asked him, taking a turn to some little woods. Really, it was pathetic that he wanted to make out with Louis in his car behind the tree but they didn't have time to go back to his home and he really wanted to kiss him and touch him so bad. So maybe Louis will forgive him this situation. He will make it up anyway, when they will be on their vacation, he knew that he will. 

Louis chuckled and nodded ''yeah I trust you'' he turned his head again and saw they were driving in woods. He cleared his throat ''u-uhm Harry w-where are you taking us?'' he asked a little unsure. Was Harry taking him into some woods and dropping him there. Then he could drive away with Louis suitcase. Louis frowned at his imagination and shrugged it off quickly. 

Harry laughed and stopped his car. "I'm so sorry. I respect you so much and I feel so bad about this. But I want to kiss you so so bad and really... There is literally no other place. I'm sorry, so so sorry" he mumbled with painful expression on his face. "Just... I'll understand if you don't want to because you are not some kind of whore and this place is really wrong but I just missed you so much, you have no idea and I don't want anybody to disturb us and fuck... I'm babbling again. Sorry" he shut his mouth and looked at Louis. He would understand it, really

Louis bit his lip and unbuckled his seatbelt and smashing his lips against Harrys. He holded Harrys face and crawled into the backseat not breaking the kiss somehow. 

Well, Harry wasn't expecting that kind of response so he moaned surprised into Louis mouth. He was quite surprising today and Harry was even scared that this is not his Louis. Maybe he had twin brother? The one from their shower and now from car and the one from their dinner and from blushing constantly. That would make so much sense. They were both now on the backseat when Harry broke their kiss, looking at Louis carefully. "You don't have a twin brother, do you?" he asked slowly. 

Louis frowned looking at Harry ''what?'' he said looking at him with a confused expression. He tilted his head slightly. This boy was drunk before the party? he chuckled quietly and furrowed his eyebrows. 

Harry shook his head. "Forget" he mumbled and kissed him again, pulling him closer onto him lap so they could get comfy, as comfy as they could in the car, of course. Harry was glad he had big car, not some kind of mini cooper or whatever, but Range Rover and well, it was helping /a lot/, even now, with Louis, but he still felt kind of bad. But he pushed these thoughts somewhere at the back of his head and started thinking about Louis' lips on his and his hot body pressed against his. 

Louis chuckled again and pressed his body against Harrys as he holded Harrys cheeks while kissing him. Louis opened his mouth and licked his way trough his lips and pushed his tongue in Harrys mouth. He whimpered softly and moved in Harrys lap straddling him slightly. 

Harry moaned, opening his mouth and licking into Louis mouth, tugging on his hair a little to pull him closer, even if it was basically impossible. His other hand slipped under his shirt, stroking his side and his thumb was sometimes flicking over his nipple. He leaned more down on the seat, pulling Louis closer so there was no space between their bodies. He just desperately needed him, he could melt into him in any moment if he could. And it was so hot he was almost sure he will melt soon anyway. 

Louis whimpered softly and kept kissing. He tugged on Harrys hair and moaned in his mouth. ''God this is hot in a car'' he mumbled and ran his hand down Harrys chest. He grinded down in Harrys crotch not knowing how he got horny this quickly. But he just couldn't hold it back. 

"Whoa there, hold your horses" Harry chuckled and grabbed his hips so he couldn't move. "I want you too, really. But I think we should wait. And tomorrow we can do whatever the fuck we want, okay?" he said, looking him in the eyes so he knew what he meant. He wasn't rejecting him or anything. He wanted him so bad as they haven't seen each other in two days and it was just too much. But he didn't want to do anything else in the car besides kissing. Not with Louis. He respected him way too much for that. 

Louis frowned and whined softly. ''okay'' he mumbled and sat back a bit. He sighed and leaned in again softly kissing his lip again slightly feeling nervous for some reason. He knew Harry didn't reject him but he just felt stupid for being a retard and grinding and he just felt really like an idiot. 

"No" Harry pushed him back a little, holding hand on his chest, to look him in the eyes. "Let me explain, okay?" he asked softly. "I really want you, like... /really/" he looked down. He was half hard and he was thanking his skinny jeans for hiding it so well. "But we are going to Zayn. And we could skip it, of course. But it wouldn't be right with you in the car. I want to have you everywhere, really, but car reminds me of my past and I don't want to treat you like I treated other people, you get it?" he said, gently rubbing his cheek with thumb. "And I can even blow you, my pleasure, but later, when we will be at my home" he mumbled quietly, smiling at him. "So don't move away from me, I love you and I'm really happy to see you and /feel/ you are happy too, babe" he pulled him closer, just a bit and kissed him sweetly. 

Louis heart warmed up and melted slowly and painfully. He smiled at Harry in awe and bit his lip. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his cheek repeaditly ''I love you so much'' he mumbled between the kisses and pushed Harrys bless out of his face. He grinned widely '' I get it '' he smiled softly and kissed him back on the lips. 

"I love you to, Lou. I just want it all to be special. I mean... It doesn't have to be really special but not like that" he pecked his lips and smiled at him. He ran fingers through his hair, messing it a little. "You are amazing. So beautiful and good and I can't believe I have you..." he whispered, kissing him again, long and slow, but then his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Oh god, sorry..." he mumbled, trying to take it out so it would stop buzzing. When he finally took it out, he picked up. "Yeah?" he looked at Louis. "We are on our way" he mumbled. "Because... We are standing... I wanted to pee... Yeah. Shut up!" he hung up and looked at Louis. "Sorry, Zayn, wanted to know where we are" he chukled. 

Louis grinned widely ''let's go then'' he winked and got off Harrys lap and crawled back into the front seat. He fastend his seatbelt quickly and fixed his shirt and his hair. 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He was way too big to go this Louis' way. Crawling on the back seat was somehow easier. So he got out of the car and then jumped in behind the wheel. He started the car and drove away from the woods. "Anyway, don't drink too much, yeah?" he laughed, looking at him. "I don't want you to be grumpy and hungover tomorrow" he said with big smile. He couldn't believe they were leaving tomorrow morning! 

Louis giggled and shook his head slowly ''I won't'' he smiled and looked down at his lap. He fiddled with his fingers grinning like an idiot. He bit his lip and glanced at Harry smiling widely. ''You look pretty today by the way'' he mumbled tuggin a bit on Harrys shirt. 

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah, I tried to look decent. For you" he said and turned back to the road. "You look pretty too, Lou" he said quietly, like it was a secret. Soon they were outside Zayn's fucking big house. He just had rich parents actually but he wasn't one of these kids that would use it against other people. He was a normal lad. Harry parked outside, next to other cars and got out, waiting for Louis and offering him hand to take to comfort him a bit. Probably walking there could be a bit stressing for him. Or maybe not. But little comfort was always welcomed, right? 

Louis got out of the car and gulped looking at the house. Rich kid. He sighed and grabbed Harrys hand. Louis wasn't really good with rich people and they just made him a bit nervous and all Harrys friends will be there. Maybe even the girls from Facebook. He wouldn't pay attention to them anyways. Maybe a sassy comeback but that's all tho. 

Harry squeezed his hand, seeing him a bit nervous. "I'll be there, right by your side. Just have fun, okay?" he leaned down and pecked his cheek. "I love you, only you" he whispered into his ear and smiled at him. He pulled him more to his side and started walking towards the front door. Then he just walked in and they heard some people talking somewhere in the house. Harry knew these halls by heart so he pulled Louis with him more into house to the living room where everybody were. "Haz, mate, you are here. FINALLY!" Zayn jumped to them, hugging Harry with one arm and then doing the same with Louis as he was holding bottle in the other hand, clearly in good mood. Harry just laughed and flipped him off. 

Louis grinned at Zayn. Atleast Zayn was really a nice lad and not some posh ego rich kid. He bit his lip and looked at everyone curiously. He smiled and squeezed Harrys hand not really knowing what to do in this situation. Harry almost knew everyone here and Louis didn't he saw a few of them on the practise but never talked to him or something. 

Harry hugged few other boys and kissed some girls on their cheeks, holding Louis' hand all the time really tight so he wouldn't feel too left out. The match was about to start so they all sat down and as there were many people, Harry pulled Louis onto his lap and smiled. "Are you okay?" he whispered, not wanting anybody to hear them. He knew that Louis probably wasn't comfortable at all but he couldn't leave his mates, right? They were in one team and they had to hang out sometimes together. "Want something to drink?" he asked him then. 

Louis smiled at Harry and nodded ''I'm perfectly fine a bit nervous s'all'' he whispered back and grinned. He licked his lips and nodded ''yeah please'' he murmured softly. 

Harry pecked his cheek and waved at one of his mates to pass over two beers. He handed one to Louis and one kept to himself, sipping from the bottle. "Told you, you will be drinking orange juice" he chuckled and smiled warmly at him. He just wanted him to relax a bit. He knew they were looking at him, not they all, Zayn and Niall seemed perfectly normal, probably used to them, but some of the other boys were looking curiously, though they couldn't say anything as Harry was their captain. 

Louis smiled and took a big gulp from the beer. He always felt more comfortable when alcohol ran trough his veins. He swallowed and looked at the huge tv screen watching the match. 

Harry kept stroking Louis' leg whole time, playing sometimes with the hem of his shirt and sipping from his beer. He was looking at Louis almost all the time, just staring at him, thinking how beautiful he really was. "Haz, mate, I'm sorry but telly is slightly on the right" Zayn chuckled, looking at him from the couch. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the tv, to see that someone scored few minutes ago and he didn't even notice. He sighed and took another sip from his beer. Just one beer for him today as he was driving. And tomorrow they had to get up early. 

Louis turned to look at Harry. He chuckled and placed his hand over Harrys ''stop teasing'' he whispered and turned back to the tv. He bit his lip nervously looking at the match. He licked his lips and sipped from his beer again. 

Harry chuckled. He didn't want to tease him. He just was keeping his hands busy. But he stopped touching him, just keeping hand in one place. Just to touch him, nothing more, even if he was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist, not wanting to disturb him, as he looked really interested in the game. So he just watched it too, not really paying any attention to it. He was lost in his thoughts at that moment. 

Louis noticed Harry wasn't really paying attention to the game and chuckled softly sometimes glancing at him. He sipped from his beer and squinted his eyes looking back at the tv. 

People were cheering and it woke up him from his little dream. He looked at the tv, seeing the match was almost over and it was 2:1 to the team he was supposed to support. He cleared his throat and drank rest of his beer, now focusing on the telly as he didn't want to miss the whole game, even if he daydreamed the whole thing already. He licked his lips and put the empty bottle on the floor and looked around. Oh, well, not only he was missing something. So that was okay. 

Louis finished his bottle and placed it next to Harrys. He turned to look at Harry and smiled. He quickly ran a hand trough his curls and focused back on the game. He pressed his lips together watching how the players passed the ball to eachother. 

Harry chuckled, seeing how hard Louis was focusing on the game, almost putting his face into tv. It was cute though. He looked at Niall who seemed to watch them and furrowed his brows, not uderstanding but then he turned back to telly, blushing furiously. Harry decided to not bother with it and looked back at the telly. If the score will be like that, they will win. Another reason to party. 

Louis cheered everytime the team did something good. He fiddled on Harrys lap because his bum was starting to hurt a bit. When he sat in a new position he smiled contently and looked at the screen again. 

"Stop squirming!" Harry whimpred with a little smile. "You are squeezing me" he added, biting his lip with a little painful expression. He shifted under him, trying to get comfortable too, but it was quite hard without looking weird. He pushed his hips up and leaned more down to sit lower so Louis wouldn't press all parts he shouldn't been pressing now with his bum and sighed, when his new position was even worse now. 

Louis chuckled and moved up again ''sorry'' he sat more on Harrys knees and tighs now and he looked at Harry.''Better?'' he asked looking over his shoulder with a little smirk playing on his lips. 

Harry nodded with relief on his face. But Louis wasn't that close anymore and that was bad too. well, okay, he was just frustrated, probably. But who cares. Not Harry. Well, he did care but he just wanted Louis to be close. But as he said, he was keeping that for later. Tomorrow. He focused on the tv again, noticing it was only few minutes left until it was over. Great, watching match without actually watching. Only Harry could do that. 

Louis sighed contently when the match was over. They won and he turned to grin at Harry. ''they won'' he cheered and pinched Harrys cheek smiling wide. He got up from Harrys lap and grabbed the 2 empty bottles. 

Harry smiled at him and shifted, when Louis got off him. Not that he didn't like him to sit on his lap. He loved that. But probably 90 minutes it too long for the position they were in. "Just put it anywhere, Zayn doesn't care" he mumbled, seeing Louis with the bottles. As long as there were no stains and no broken glass , Zayn didn't mind. He wasn't the one who had to clean the house after that. 

Louis putted it down on the table where all the empty bottles were standing. He smiled at a few lads who smiled at him and he walked back to the couch.

Zayn called Harry so he got up and looked at Louis. "Be right back babe" he said, pecking his cheek and following Zayn, who was a bit wobbling actually but it was funny when he was holding onto the wall. "Maaaate" Zayn started but then shook his head. "No, nevermind" he said and hiccuped a bit. Harry laughed. "So what do you want?" he asked him with smirk. "I don't remember" he slurred. "So nothing important" he said, leaning on Harry's shoulder. Harry chuckled, holding him. "Want me to take you to your bed?" he asked. Zayn just shook his head but Harry decided to take him to his room anyway. Zayn needed rest. 

Louis sat next to Niall and started to talk to him about the game and Niall smiled and nodded. Niall really was a nice kid and Louis had this feeling he had a crush on Harry. Louis couldn't help but feel bad about himself because Niall liked Harry and they were cuddling all the time it must be hard for Niall. He didn't say anything about it though they just talked about the game and the players in the winning team. 

Two of Harry's teamates, Greg and Mark, walked up to Niall and patted his back and then they looked at Louis with curious face. "So you are that lad that stolen out captain, yeah?" asked Greg, looking down at him and crossed arms on his chest. Mark nodded. "Seriously, he just totally forgot about us... for you" he frowned, checking out Louis. They weren't actually saying anything wrong, they just wanted to see why their captain wanted him more than parties with them. 

Louis chuckled awkwardly and shook his head quickly. ''Harry didn't forget about you, you're his friends he wouldn't forget about you guys'' he said. Louis somehow got confident. Probably the beer. And by the way, If they were Harrys friends they would trust Harry and know he didn't forget about them. He understood tho, they missed Harry. He was their captain and it was normal. And Louis felt guitly for keeping Harry away from them. 

Mark shook his head and opened mouth to say something more but Harry put a heavy hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "Chatting, eh? Maybe I should join you?" he asked, looking at his mates. "Nah, man, we were just saying hi" Greg said, smiling at him and then looking at Louis. "Oh, then I think you are done then?" Harry asked, still holding hand on Mark's shoulder. They just nodded and left. "Hi Ni" Harry smiled at Niall, greeting him as he didn't have chance before. Niall just nodded, not saying anything. "Sorry, had to take care of Zayn" Harry said then to Louis and sat down next to him. "Were they mean? I can talk to them" 

Louis smiled and shook his head ''they weren't'' he mumbled. They where, well not mean just a bit rude. Louis didn't mind, they had all the rights to be rude with him. They didn't have to like him at all. Aslong as Harry did. He smiled at Niall and looked around awkwardly. 

Harry nodded, not believing him at all. Well, he wasn't thinking Louis lied to him. But he probably didn't want to get Harry's mates in troubles because of him. That was actually clever. Harry leaned down to kiss his neck, not really paying attention to other people. They could watch. Or not if they didn't like it. Or just turn away awkwardly like Niall did, to not watch them together. "Wanna stay here for some longer or not?" Harry whispered to his ear, before kissing his jaw gently. 

Louis giggled slightly and blushed pulling away from Harry. Poor Niall. He tought. Niall obviously liked Harry and he didn't want to boy upset or something. Harry didn't know, Louis was sure of that and Louis scooted away from Harry. Just a little bit not wanting Harry to be sad or something. He bit his lip and shrugged. ''up to you'' he said. 

Harry looked at him and raised his brow with little smirk. "Are you moving away from me again?" he asked him, looking at him carefully. He squinted his eyes and pouted. "Tomlinson, you are just asking to be punished" he said, looking at him scary, even if it probably wasn't scary at all. But he tried, at least. He looked around. "Now I feel hurt. And lonely. And not loved. And... And sad! Someone will have to comfort me" he said dramatically, looking around to grab someone to 'punish' Louis with jealousy. He looked at Niall then, who was still silently sitting next to them. He quickly got up and sat next to Niall, so he was in between him and Louis. "I want a Horan hug" Harry pouted giving him puppy eyes and Niall had no other choice than to hug him. 

Louis wanted to facepalm right then and there. He bit his lip harshly and took a deep breath trying to calm down. He wasn't jealous. No not at all. He glared slightly at Harry but it wasn't a glare like 'get off him or i'll punish you later because i'm freaking jealous' it was more like 'get off him you fucking idiot he likes you and you're to blind to see it'. Louis was just worried about Niall but Niall hugged back so nothing to worry about right? Well Niall was cute and handsome, and he blushed alot. Louis frowned , Calm down, he doesn't like Niall only as a friend he's doing this on prupose. 

Harry smiled at Louis, cuddling closer to Niall. It wasn't really good thing to do and he knew it was so childish. But he just wanted to tease Louis a bit. He was always saying that Louis is the only one and that he loved only him. He even said that before they got here. But little jealousy in relationship wasn't bad. He put his head on Niall's chest and sighed contently. He just wanted Louis to do something. Show him he was jealous. Anything. "Ni... We should get to know each other a bit more, I think..." Harry sighed. 

Louis mouth fell open and he stared at Harry. Now he was just making it worse for Niall. The boy didn't even knew he was trying to get Louis attention and it made Louis feel guilty. Louis shook his head at Harry and sighed sadly glancing at Niall. He wasn't going to watch how Harry was being all cuddly with Niall. He didn't mind, really. But Niall liked Harry and Harry was doing this for fun, not for Niall. He got up and quickly walked to the kitchen. He grabbed another beer and opened it. 

Harry looked at Louis walking away and frowned. He pulled away from Niall. "Sorry Niall" he mumbled and smiled at him. He liked him, he was adorable. Harry got up and followed Louis, to find him in the kitchen with beer in his hand and frowned again. He walked up to him and hugged him from behind, resting chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Lou..." he said meekly. "I didn't want to upset you, don't be mad at me, I love you" he mumbled quietly, rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head. ''Harry i'm not jealous or mad or upset. Niall likes you and I don't want to upset him'' he said and turned around looking up at Harry. He shook his head slowly 

Harry looked at him, not understanding. He furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what Louis meant. "Of course he likes me. He's my mate. I mean... They don't have to like me, some of them don't, but Niall does. Just like Zayn. I think he would be great friend if he was less shy" he said, looking at him questioningly. He knew Niall liked him, he was always there when Harry needed something on pracitice and he agreed to go that one time with Zayn and him and Louis bowling. And he was always smiling at Harry. Why wouldn't he like him? 

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled. ''Like like'' he mumled looking up at him. Sometimes Harry acted like a child. Who doens't notice it, c'mon it's Niall!. He blushes everytime and looks at Harry always smiling. It was so obvious. How could Harry not notice it? It was such a simple thing. ''Can't you see it? I don't understand how you Not notice it it's so obvious'' he mumbled looking at Harry. 

Harry's eyes got wide open and his lips formed 'o' as he was looking at Louis completly shocked. "W-what? I mean... People always can have crush on me but... Niall?" he asked disbelievingly, saying the last word quiet so no one could hear. "Are you sure?" he asked then. Well, then that was awkward. He liked him too much to tease him. "Oh, well... At least he can watch me when we are taking shower after practice" he shrugged with little chuckle and kissed Louis lips gently. "And why would I look around to see who has crush on me if I have you? I don't need anyone than you" he said, looking into his eyes. 

Louis blushed and smiled. He bit his lip preventing himself to grin like an idiot. He slowly leaned over and pecked Harrys lips quickly. He pulled back and smiled at him. Everyone in Harrys team has seen Harry naked. Louis forgot about that. Well atleast he was the only one able to touch Harry. Louis grinned and looked up at Harry. 

Louis shouldn't be all that sure about his teammates not touching him. Well. Harry took Louis' hand and kissed his knuckles. "we should go back. We have to get up tomorrow early" Harry sighed and smiled at him, taking the beer from his other hand and putting it away. "so you shouldn't drink more, sorry" he smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. "But if you want to we can stay" he shrugged. "They all will just get more and more drunk and then they all will have like... orgy or whatever" Harry laughed, looking around kitchen. 

Louis shook his head ''wanna go home'' he mumbled and grabbed Harrys hand. he didn't know his way here so Harry should lead after they said goodbye to everyone. He bit his lip looking up at him and smiling. ''Let's say bye to everyone'' he murmured.

Harry laughed. "No, I'm not going to say bye to Niall" he said. He was a bit embarrassed he was using him to make Louis jealous. And Niall had his stupid crush on him so it was all more complicated now. "eh, I didn't know Niall is into dicks" he chuckled. "I have to find him a proper boyfriend then" he laughed and shook his head. He felt guilty now after Louis told him. And he really should've noticed earlier. Niall was acting weird sometimes and he just... didn't understood. Normally Harry knew when someone had crush on him. It was like with Louis, he just knew that he liked him. But now... He just wasn't paying attention to anyone but Lou.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''c'mon to the others then they missed you so atleast say goodbye'' he said and sighed softly remembering the conversation with Greg and Mark. He licked his lips and nodded pulling Harry back into the living room where everyone was. He looked at Harry and nodded towards everyone. 

Harry glanced at him, trying to kill him with his eyes but nothing happened and Louis was still pretty alive ball of happiness next to him. So he just wrapped arm around his neck and shoulders. "We gotta go so you all better not destroy Zayn's house or he will kill you all. Good night" he said, huffing a bit. Louis made him do things he wouldn't normally do. "Now they all think I'm going to fuck you" he whispered to Louis, dragging him out of the room and down the hall, outside. It was dark now and they should definitely take shower and go to bed when they are in his house. 

Louis chuckled and leaned into Harry. He smiled and bit his lip ''poor Niall'' he sighed and wrinkled his nose looking up at Harry. He really did feel bad about the boy and it made him guilty for dating Harry. He sighed and and pushed his fringe out of his face. He walked to Harrys car and pecked Harry on the cheek quickly before getting in and putting his seatbelt on. 

Harry shook his head. "He's not poor. Stop making him look miserable. He would tell me if he wanted me to know" Harry mumbled, getting in to the car and starting it. "Besides I want you right now to think about me, not him, as our vacation will start in... 9 hours. So you know... Hello, I'm your boyfriend" he chuckled and smiled at him. He squeezed his knee and then put his hand back on the wheel, driving them carefully to his home. He was all excited again. He forgot about it for a while when they were at Zayn's, but now he remembered it all over again. 

Louis smirked. Harry didn't like it if he didn't get Louis attention all the time and it was quiet amusing for Louis. He chuckled and shook his head slowly. He licked his lips and squirmed in his seat slightly. He was so excited for this vacation and he really couldn't wait to arrive there. It'll probably be so cosy and nice he was sure. And Harrys suprise was still intresting because he didn't know what it was. 

"Anyway... We will be sleeping in my parents' bedroom" he chuckled a bit. There were only two bedrooms, one with big, really big bed and the other one, with two single beds. "I hope you don't mind? I mean... it's 'their' bed" he laughed. It could be weird at first but he didn't mind. He wasn't going to think about his parents sleeping there together where he will be there with Louis. For sure. He parked his car outside his house and jumped out of it, waiting for Lou to join him. 

Louis chuckled getting out of the car too and smiled at Harry. Aslong as there will be no cumstains on the sheets or something it’ll be alright. He wasn’t gonna say that out loud ofcourse because that will probably make Harry feel uncomfortable about his parents. He walked to the front door and pushed against it seeing it was open, again. He looked at Harry an shook his head a little ”you should lock the door, one day someone will just walk in and steal all your stuff” he chuckled.

Harry smiled and shook his head walking inside and closed the door leading Louis upstairs. He walked into the bedroom.”we should take a quick shower and then go to sleep alright?” he murmured smiling softly at Louis.

Louis smiled and nodded. He bit his lip and grabbed Harrys hand leading him into the bathroom. He tugged on the hem of Harrys shirt and looked up at him. ''may I?'' he asked tugging a bit harder showing him he wanted to take it off. Louis always tought it was awkward to undress eachother but with Harry it wasn't . It was natural.

Harry shook his head. "you are crazy" he mumbled but put his hands up so Louis could take his shirt off. "We should be well rested, Lou" he sighed. "What do you want from me, TinkerBell, huh?" he asked, not sure what Louis wanted to do with this whole undressing thing. he would probably get hard just by looking at him and he was now taking him to bathroom and wanted to take his shirt off. Not fair... 

Louis sighed and frowned. ''I just wanna shower s'all'' he mumbled and pulled Harrys shirt up. He sighed again and just let Harry undress himself then. He pulled his shirt of and his pulled his trousers down. He blinked slowly and pulled his boxers down too. He pulled his socks off and jumped into the shower turning the water on. 

"But if I'm poking you with my boner all night after that, it's your fault" Harry warned him, taking his clothes off and trying to focus on Louis' face. Even his colarbones were too much to his poor frustrated body. He stepped in shower too, closing the cabin and turned to Louis. "And don't you dare tease me or I'll die" he chuckled, letting the hot water wet his hair and his body with little relaxed sigh. 

Louis just nodded and squirted some shampoo on his hand. He handed Harry the shampoo and started to wash his hair running his soapy fingers trough it. He kept his eyes closed just incase some shampoo drippled in his eyes. He licked his lip and started to wash the shampoo away. 

Harry watched him for a while. Louis was really beautiful. Wet or dry or sad or happy, always. He loved these happy sparks in his eyes when he was laughing and wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. And how he was squinting his eyes and how long his eyelashes were. And how blue his eyes were. And his cute nose and pink lips and his chin and these perfect cheekbones, especially when he was blushing. He knew he shouldn't stare like creep but Louis had closed eyes so he couldn't see him. He put some shampoo into his hair too and started washing it, purring a little at the nice feeling. 

Louis opened his eyes and splashed some water in them just to make sure there was no soap. He whined when he felt it burning and realised he failed,covering his eyes for the shampoo. He frowned and quickly started rubbing in it making whiny noises. 

Harry chuckled, seeing what Louis was doing and grabbed his hands away from his face. "Don't rub" he ordered softly, He made sure his hands were clean and rubbed his thumbs gently over Louis' eyelids few times, making them wet a bit more, but with clean water. "Okay now?" he asked, kissing his both eyes softly and still holding hands on Louis' cheeks, in case he decided to slip over, fall and die or something. He just wanted to make sure he was okay. He felt responsible for him. 

Louis blushed slightly and flutterd his eyes open again. ''Yeh better.....thanks'' he mumbled blushing. He bit his lip and grabbed Harrys hands slowly pulling them away smiling. He reached for the soap and squirted it on his hand and started to rub his body with it. When he was done he smiled up at Harry grinning and he started to wash the bubbles on his body away. 

Harry was doing the same thing as Louis, just he was watching him doing all these things and basically mirroring him. Not on purpose. He was just doing it with him. He sighed when the water was running down his body and closed eyes to not look more at Louis. He was too sexy to stare at him this much. And he had to get some sleep so he could drive them safe and sound tomorrow. when he was finished, he stepped out of the shower and started drying himself, putting one towel on the hanger next to the shower for Louis. 

Louis stepped out of the shower too and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He smiled at Harry and started to dry himself. He bit his lip and grabbed his boxers putting them on and kicking his clothes aside. He quickly dried his hair and walked out of the bathroom without saying something. He jumped on the bed giggling and crawled under the covers already searching for a good position. 

Harry shook his head. Louis was acting like he was at his own house now. Not that he mind! No, he didn't. It was just so great that he was feeling so freely here. It was good. Harry wrapped the towel around his hips and grabbed bottles of shampoo and shower gel and walked out of the bathroom. "Comfy there, eh?" he asked, looking at Louis with smirk as he was walking towards his big suitacase next to the wall. He opened it and put shampoo and gel there and closed it back, not zipping it yet. He had to put there toothpaste in the morning. Then he just dropped the towel and crawled under duvet next to Louis. He grabbed his phone to set the alarm. 

Louis watched Harry and blushed softly. ''You're sleeping naked?'' he asked tilting his head a little bit. He licked his lip and smiled softly. ''no worries i won't do anything I just want to cuddle.'' he mumbled and scooted closer to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harrys shoulder and nuzzled his face into his neck. He didn't push his hole body against Harrys because that'll be his waist too. And Harry was naked, no teasing right? 

Harry chuckled and nodded. "If you mind I can put on something" he shrugged. "I'm always sleeping naked when I'm not with you. well, with you sometimes too, but yeah... sleeping commando is the best thing ever" he said. He cuddled Louis to his side. "I'm gonna wake you up early, babe" he sighed then, putting his phone under pillow so he could easily grab it and turn off. He kissed Louis' head and started stroking his back in circles. 

Louis hummed and nodded in approval. ''I don't mind'' he mumbled softly and cuddled more into Harry. He breathed softly and fell asleep with a grin on his face because they were finally going the next day to Bath. He was still so curious about Harrys suprise. He hummed softly in his sleep shifted his legs closer searching for warmth.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry fell asleep right after Louis, cuddling him tight. First of all, he finally got to sleep with him which was amazing. And the second thing was that he woke up early today and had busy day so he was a bit tired. And he wanted next morning to come quickly so he made his brain shut off and fell asleep. But what seemed like just minutes of sleeping and actually was hours, he got woken up by his alarm. He quickly turned it off to not wake Louis like that. He shifted in his bed and yawned. And he was too lazy to get up but he knew that it was /this/ day so his eyes instantly got wide open with excitement. He propped his body on his elbow and leaned down to gently kiss Louis. "wake up, babe..." he whispered, pecking his lips again. 

Louis frowned and hummed . He smiled and kissed back. ''i'm up'' he mumbled against Harrys lips. It felt like he slept for 5 minutes, That's all. But today was a big day so he didn't mind. He kept his eyes closed and pulled Harrys closer to peck him on his lips again softly. ''what a great way to wake up'' he mumbled softly. 

Harry chuckled and kissed him properly, putting a hand on his stomach to not fall on him and then pulled out. "love you" he murmured, looking down at him with warm smile and pecked his lips again, humming a bit and moving closer but yeah, they didn't have time now. "Gonna make us quick breakfast, okay?" he asked, pecking his lips for the last time before rolling out of the bed. He put on boxers and squeezed into his jeans and winking at Louis, left the room to make them some sandwiches and hot cocoa for good morning. 

Louis sighed softly and leaned against the pillows smiling. He bit his lip and cleared his troath looking at the ceiling. He yawned and stretched himself trying to get his limbs comfortable. He yawned again and licked his lips. He got up from the bed and saw Harrys shirt on the floor. He smirked and grabbed it pulling it over himself and looked down at his body. He chuckled and blushed because the shirt ended on Louis' mid thighs. almost his knees tho. He sighed happily and walked downstairs not wanting Harry to be alone in the kitchen. 

Harry was humming quietly, making their sandwiches when he heard someone walking in. He smiled at Louis. "Aww... You look adorable. You came here to keep me company, eh?" he asked, still smiling as he was preparing their food. He pushed the plate with sandwiches towards Louis on the counter and then started making hot cocoa, warming up milk carefully. Milk could be sometimes mean and try to escape. "You could stay in bed yet" he turned to him and smiled. 

Louis smiled lazily and sat down grabbing the plate. He took a bite from the sandwich and hummed happily looking at it. He yawned and shook his head slowly. ''rather be here with you than alone in bed'' he chuckled and winked smiling back. He took another bite of the sandwich clearly enjoying the food. 

Harry giggled. "You are hungry, right?" he chuckled and poured hot cocoa to two mugs, putting one in front of Louis. He stood behind him and kissed his neck, rubbing his arms and not wanting to disturb him. He took one sandwich too and jumped on counter, eating it. "You look sexy in my clothes" he mumbled with full mouth, looking at him. It was so adorable, Louis in his shirt in his kitchen, so familiar and so, so sexy. It was showing they are together, pretty comfortable with each other and that was the best feeling ever. Louis in his clothes was more his than ever. 

Louis grinned and blushed biting again from his sandwich. '' 's comfy'' he mumbled with his mouth full. He looked at Harry and smiled down at his bare chest. He swallowed his food and looked back to his face. ''You always look sexy'' he said and winked finishing his sandwich. 

Harry shook his head and put his head down, laughing. "No time for compliments" he mumbled. He grabbed another sandwich, motioning for Louis to take another too, and sipped from his mug, humming a little as the sweet liquid touched his tongue. "Eat, we have long way to go" he mumbled, biting his sandwich and looking at him. "I'm so excited, I'm not sure if I'll be able to sit for few hours still behind the wheel" he laughed, taking another bite and chewing on it. He swayed his legs a bit, crossing them in ankles. 

Louis shrugged and nodded ''I can drive if you're tired'' he mumbled looking at him. He couldn't drive. But if it wasn't a hard road to ride it would work. He quickly took another sandwich and took a big bite from it. He started chewing and swallowed and grabbed his mug. He sipped and smiled widely. ''mhh'' he hummed and putted it down again. 

Harry laughed. "I love you and I trust you but... I don't want to die" he chuckled, grabbing his mug with both hands. Yeah, Louis driving. They probably wouldn't arrive there. Ever. He giggled and shook his head. "I can teach you some things. I mean... Driving. If you want. One day, not today. You will know something more and it will be easier to get your driver licence, I guess" Harry said after a while. Well, he hoped they wouldn't die during these lessons. But what people can do for love? Everything. And Louis sometimes seemed pretty sad about driving so he could teach him a bit. It should be fun. 

Louis grinned and nodded. ''That'd be awsome'' he mumbled and sipped from his mug again. he licked his lip and putted the mug down. He finished his sandwich and got up. He yawned and shuffled on his feet. He stood inbetween Harrys legs and wrapped his arms around his waist resting his head on his bare stomach. He mumbled ''I'm still tired'' he said and looked up at Harry. 

Harry ran fingers through his hair. "I know babe... You can sleep in car, I told you" he smiled at him and kissed top of his head, rubbing his cheek with thumb. "Okay?" he asked. Louis was so adorable like that, sleepy and well, in too big shirt, Harry's shirt, hugging him like a little kid. Harry pushed him gently away to stand on the floor. He put dirty dishes into dishwasher and turned back to Louis. "Let me carry you back to my room so we can dress... And leave" he smiled, holding his arms open. 

Louis chuckled ''you don't have to carry me upstairs'' he smiled and shook his head slowly. Howmany times Louis tought and heard he was beautiful he was still insecure about his weight. He was beautiful, Harry made that clear. But he just felt like that wasn't a good idea. He bit his lip awkwardly and sighed turning around to walk out of the kitchen and upstairs. 

"Damn you stubborn mule" Harry growled jokingly and just grabbed him, probably not really comfortable for Louis but it was as punishment. "I wanted to carry you and I will" Harry just said, holding him like his bride, under his back and knees, hugging to his chest. He chuckled. "Just let me have fun!" he mumbled, walking upstairs and then to his room, where he dropped Louis on his bed. He leaned down and kissed his lips quickly. He opened his closet to take out tanktop he decided to wear and put it on, then walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and remembering something. "I bought a toothbrush for you!" he said, walking out of the bathroom and giving Louis a brand new toothbrush. "So you will have yours here just in case" he mumbled, putting his own into his mouth and disappearing in the bathroom again. 

Louis grinned and quickly walked in the bathroom holding the toothbrush. He smiled at Harry and pecked his cheek. ''You're amazing'' he mumbled and quickly started to brush his teeth too. He chuckled looking at the white toothpaste in the corners of Harrys mouth. He spit in the sink and washed his mouth. He smiled and putted his two thumbs up . ''white teeth with colgate'' he blinked like those girls in the comercials. He chuckled and walked out of the bathroom. He pulled Harrys shirt off and looked around for his shirt. 

Harry laughed, almost choking on the toothpaste in his mouth and spat it in the sink too, quickly wiping his mouth. He ran fingers through his curls to make it at least less wild and grabbed his brush and paste and then walked out of the bathroom to put it in his suitcase and finally zip it up. "Your clothes are still in the bathroom babe" he mumbled, winking at him and looked around room to check if he had everything. He grabbed then his keys and wallet and phone, holding it with one hand. He made his bed so it looked nice at least and closed window. 

Louis sighed and quickly walked to the bathroom and putted his clothes on. He walked back into Harrys room and looked at Harrys hands. He swallowed and realised how big Harrys hands really were. He just shook his head and quickly walked to him and kissed his cheek.He smiled and bit his lip looking at him. 

"Ready? Can we go now?" Harry asked him with big smile. He was so excited and it was finally happening. Like... At this moment. they were leaving on their vacation. So Harry could make it unforgattable for Louis. He wanted to make him feel loved and nice and good and happy so bad and it made him nervous and excited at once. He walked up to his suitcase, taking it to his other hand. "You first" he mumbled, wanting Louis to open door for him as his hands were busy holding things.

Louis grinned and opened the door and started to walk downstairs. He grinned happily and quickly putted his shoes on. He looked behind him worriedly at Harry. ''don't you need help with that suitcase?'' he asked from downstairs. He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and stood up.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No Lou, I can do it, really" he said and walked downstairs too. He put the suitcase down to put on his shoes and then picked it up again. "what do you think I'm doing at gym? Hint: I'm not staring at jumping boobs. I'm actually working out" he chuckled. Suitcase was heavy but he was quite strong, really. "C'mon, Boo, open door for me!" he ordered, motioning with his other hand that was holding his things towards front door with a chuckle.

Louis nodded quickly and opened the front door. He carefully walked to Harry and grabbed his carkeys from his hand. He unlocked the car and walked to the trunk and opened it. He stepped away so Harry could put it in. He chuckled ''I know you are'' 

Harry raised brow at him with little smirk. "I know you know" he winked and put the suitcase next to Louis' and took out one bag, handing it to Louis. "Water and sweets" he said, closing the trunk and taking keys from Louis then. He pushed him gently so he would got into his car and himself got behind the wheel. "There is blanket and pillow at the backseat so you can take it and get more comfy if you want to sleep" Harry mumbled, turning on GPS in his phone and hooking it to the front window. He put the adress there and it quietly clicked, showing his where he should drive. He then put on his seatbelt. "Ready?" he smiled. 

Louis crawled into the backseat grabbing the pillow and the blanket. He crawled back and sat down with a little huff. He putted his seatbelt on and wrapped the blanket around himself. He putted the pillow against the window and leaned against it looking at Harry and smiling softly. ''I'm ready'' he mumbled and grabbed the bag. He looked into it and chuckled at how much candy Harry got. He licked his lips and putted it down again not wanting to eat sweets in the morning well atleast not yet. He yawned again and watched Harrys every move ''I won't sleep i'll keep you company'' he mumbled and smiled. 

Harry watched him the whole time with little smile. "You don't have to babe, I want you to be well-rested when we are there, okay?" he mumbled, starting his car and squeezing his leg through the blanket. "It will be faster if you will sleep and you won't be bored" he said and started driving. He really wanted Louis to not be sleepy. "And, one more thing, I'm not going to be your private cook today so we will eat something out. Pizza is good?" he asked, thinking about some restaurant for them to eat dinner. 

Louis nodded and smiled lazily looking at Harry. ''you're so precious'' he mumbled under his breath staring at Harry. His lucious brown perfect curls flopping to diffrent directions. And his lips. Plump pink soft perfectly shaped lips. Louis was definitly adicted to his lips. He let his eyes wander on his cheekbones and he smiled. His cheekbones were so handsome and his cheeks too. The dimple making him look younger than he actually is. 

"Go to sleep, you fool" Harry laughed as he was driving and focusing on the road. He ruffled Louis' hair and looked back at the road, putting his both hands on the wheel. It was long trip there so Harry tried to relax. He actually never drove that far, it was always his parents, but he knew he will be all sore from sitting in one position the whole time so knew he had to sit good. Straight back and his feet in right places. Fortunately he was the only one to drive this car so his seat was good for him. 

Louis sniffed and chuckled quietly. ''But i don't want you to feel lonly'' he mumbled pouting. He licked his lip and tilted his head smiling. ''you do look really pretty today, well you always look pretty oh no wit you want it more manly, you look very handsome'' he said and raised his eyebrows chuckling. He yawned again and looked at the road . 

"I won't be lonely, Lou" Harry chuckled, smiling. "You are right next to me, I can't be lonely with you by my side" he shook his head, looking at him for a while. He listened to Louis' compliments with cheeky grin. Yeah, he was stronking his ego with that so good. That good his ego might have an orgasm soon. "You know who's handsome too? My boyfriend. He's perfect and so beautiful, he got me wrapped around his finger and settled down" he said, focusing on the road. There weren't many cars as it was still early and Harry wasn't taking main streets to not stuck in traffic. 

Louis chuckled ''I got YOU wrapped around my finger, I would turn it around actually babe'' he said smirking. He chuckled quietly knowing Harry liked to hear compliments. but it was nice knowing he was the cause of that smile. He bit his lip and looked at Harry smiling softly ''atleast i can stare at you all the time and you need to focus on the road'' he teased

Harry laughed and slowly turned to him and stared at him for a while with little smirk. The road was straight so he was quite sure that he could do it without killing them. He still was watching road with the corner of his eye. If it took too long he would turn away, but he just wanted to make Louis feel something. Like... maybe scare him a little or something. 

Louis frowned and shook his head quickly ''FUCK HAZ FOCUS ON THE ROAD'' he panicked and pushed Harrys face aside so he was looking at the road again. He breathed heavily and shook his head '' 's not funny'' he chuckled trying to calm down. He sat up slightly and glanced at Harry. 

Harry laughed and rubbed his cheek. "That hurt" he chuckled. "You can't wrestle with the driver, that's dangerous!" he said, still giggling. "But you look so fucking cute when you are so scared" he mumbled, looking at him with the corner of his eye but looking ahead. He chewed on his lower lip a bit, humming under his breath. "Mind if I turn on radio?" he asked him then. 

Louis blushed and leaned his head against the pillow again. He cuddled more into the blanket and pulled his legs up to his chest keeping himself warm. ''No I don't mind'' he said and yawned looking out of the window. 

Harry pressed button to turn on the radio, not too loud though. It would be annoying. But just enough so they could hear the words. Harry was singing quietly and nodding his head to rhythm, keeping himself awake like that and more concentrated. Not too bored like he could be just driving. He was looking at Louis from time to time, hoping he will fall asleep actually. Not that he didn't want to talk to him, he wanted! But he also didn't want him to be too bored and tired when they will get there. 

Louis yawned against the pillow and felt his eyelids getting heavier. He clicked his tongue and murmured softly. His breath got heavier and before he realised he was falling asleep he aready was sleeping. He pulled the blanket more up to his chin and rested his head on the pillow breathing softly. 

Harry smiled when Louis fell asleep and adjusted his blanket so he would be warm and nice, even if sleeping in the car probably wasn't really comfortable at all. He turned down radio, just a bit, and was just driving, listening to it and Louis' breathing. He looked cute sleeping like a baby next to him. It reminded Harry that Louis was really just a kid. He was quite bored driving for hours but just one look at Louis and he was smiling again. He was taking him all by himself somewhere, he wanted this to be special. As special as Louis was and he deserved everything, he deserved stars. After a few hours when they were close, maybe about 40 minutes away, Harry gently shook Louis' arm. "Lou, babe, wake up" he said softly, putting his hands back on the wheel. 

Louis whined softly and rubbed his eyes.He moaned a little and opened one eye adjusting to the light. And then he realised where he was.

 

''oh god sorry i fell asleep omg i left you all being bored all the time ah shit i'm so sorry'' he rambled quickly. He told himself to not fall asleep and his lazy ass body decided to fall asleep anyways. He groaned and stretched slightly trying to get comforable. He noticed the wet spot and the pillow and blushed furiously. He drooled , alot. He bit his lip and giggled slightly. 

Harry laughed at him and shook his head. "It's okay babe, I wanted you to sleep" he mumbled, turning. "We are almost there so I decided to wake you up so you have chance... to wake up" he chuckled. "And I'm taking you for lunch now, yeah? Kind of late lunch but still... lunch" he said, parking his car on the parking lot outside some pizzeria. "We are like 20 minutes from our final destination" Harry chuckled, getting out of the car and breathing in air and stretching, mewling and whimpering a little. He was sore. He waited for Louis to get out and locked his car then. 

Louis smiled and got out of the car stretching and groaning a little. He looked at Harry and yawned a little walking to him.

Harry grinned watching Louis, really he was adorable. He leaned over to Louis and looked at the pizzeria smirking.

”

I have an idea

”

he said smiling cheekily and grabbed Louis

’

hand in his bigger one walking towards the building.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes ''you're really amazing and I love you very much'' he said with a cheeky smile. He laced their fingers and smiled up at him ''What do you have in mind Styles?'' He asked. God that cheeky smile, this could be fun. And there was no one that could check on him like Liam , or his mum or sisters. This better be good. 

"Nothing dirty, you filthy idiot" Harry laughed and shook his head. "Just hold my hand and call me daddy all the time, like really, so others could hear and play like you are my kid, okay? I want to see faces of waiter or other people" he chuckled. "But not really a kid... Eh, like you are just my, grown up boy" Harry chuckled, hoping Louis got it. He squeezed his hand, making his face more serious. 

Louis chuckled and nodded ''okay daddy'' he mumbled and leaned into Harry. ''you're the filthy idiot of us you wanted to have sex in public'' he chuckled but whispered that ofcourse. He grinned and started to pull Harry to the restaurant. 

Harry laughed but then turned serious again, trying to keep straight face. when they were inside, he picked the table that was right in the middle. He took the menu and gave another one to Louis so they could choose right pizza. "Maybe number 4?" he asked him after a while, looking at him from behind his shades. He knew they were inside and he didn't need them and everything was dark but he looked more strange like that. People were already staring at them because they were holding hands when they got there. 

Louis grinned and tried to hold his laughter. He covered his face with the menu and pulled it away after he calmed down. He placed it on the table and nodded. ''But Daddy I don't want muchrooms on it so you eat them'' he said and smirked leaning back on the chair. He looked around and seriously tried so hard to hold his laughter because the looks people were giving them were absolutly histarical funny. He bit the inside of his cheek and somehow managed not the burtst out into giggles. 

Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his temple. "Just grow up and learn how to eat everything" he shook his head, looking around to wave at waitress that was standing few meters from them and looking at them. "What do you want to drink?" he asked Louis when she was next to them, ready to take their order. She tried not to stare but she was failing so bad. 

Louis looked up at her and smiled softly. Actually for a girl, she was fit, and Louis was gay so Harry must think she was stunning. He cleared his troath and mumbled ''ice-tea please'' he said and looked over at Harry. 

"Good for you that you didn't said coke" Harry mumbled, furrowing his brows. "You've had enough sugar today anyway" he sighed deeply again, shaking his head like he was disappointed. "But I'm a good Daddy, aren't I?" He asked rethorically and turned to the waitress. "So we will get number 4, ice tea and coffee, with milk, sweetheart" Harry said with tired voice. "Anything else?" he asked then Louis. 

Louis smirked and shook his head slowly. You should've seen the poor girls face. He licked his lips and watched Harry. ''yes You're the best daddy in the world'' he mumbled and grinned widely. He bit his lip and watched the waitress walk away with a confused smile on her face. 

"If you will be good boy, you will get some something tonight" Harry said with serious face and the lady on the table next to theirs started choking. Right, what kind of daddy fucks his own son? Some kind of sick bastard. Harry just looked at her, slowly taking his sunglasses off and hanging them on his tanktop. He turned then to Louis. "I need that coffee" he sighed. He wasn't really into coffee, he was always too hyper after that, but this long ride kind of exhaused him. 

Louis needed to place his hand over his mouth because a few giggles came out. He couldn't help it c'mon. He smiled at Harry and nodded ''But you told me I was a fitlhy slut daddy'' he pouted and suddenly Louis was in the act and he just coudln't laugh now. He sighed and looked at the waitress coming with their drinks. The pizza wasn't ready yet. He smiled and nodded ''thanks'' he grabbed the ice tea and sipped from it. 

Harry's eyes got wide open when Louis said that but he quickly managed to keep his serious face again. "Um... Yeah, you are filthy" he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee and pulling a face. It tasted terrible. "So you better pray I'm in good mood when we are home so I'll at least use some lube" he said, furrowing his brows. The lady next to them actually turned red and stopped eating. Harry smiled at her warmly, like he didn't know what he just said. And Louis. 

Louis blushed too and nodded ''okay daddy'' he said and sipped from his ice tea. It was actually amusing because Harry didn't like his coffee and it was so obvious. He smiled and winked at him giving him a knowing look. 

Harry sipped some more of his coffee, looking at it with disgust, but he drank some more then. He wanted to be awake. Then their pizza finally arrived and Harry put one slice on Louis plate, actually cutting it for him into cubes. And he tried so hard not to laugh, because it was so stupid, but also funny. Then he handed him his fork. "Here you go. I wonder if you will ever learn how to use a knife" he sighed, taking one slice to his plate and hiding his smile with hanging his head low. 

Louis mouth hung open and he looked down at his plate. This kid was serious. Cutting a pizza slice. He looked at Harry and gave him a 'are u fucking serious look' he sighed and grabbed one of the cubes. He tossed it in Harry hair. ''I wonder if you will ever learn how to raise a child'' he sighed and started to eat the little cubes wich was actually really easy. He was quickly done and grabbed another slice. 

"Hey!" Harry called, trying to get off the food from his hair. "C'mon, your mother didn't teach you that you shouldn't play with food?" he asked then, throwing it back at Louis. "So good I took you from her, I'll teach you few lessons" he shook his head. "Such a ungratefull kid, isn't he?" he asked the woman next to them. "I'm so glad I took him to my house for summer, he doesn't know how to behave at all!" he ranted to her, shaking his head disbelievingly. Poor woman didn't know what to say to him so she just nodded. "See? This lady thinks too that you are bad boy. One more time and I'll sell you to someone" Harry warned him, eating. 

Louis needed to hide a chuckle but covered it up eating. He glared at Harry and bit his lip making sure the woman next the them saw it. ''Bad boys should get punished, maybe I want you punish me daddy'' he whined looking at Harry with a pleading look. 

"Yeah, I will punish you. My whip is always ready to use" Harry mumbled, looking at Louis seriously. "Just like this huge buttplug and that tight cockring that you hate" he smirked, looking at him. He really was planning on some good night for them, not like that, but actually good. "You are gonna beg me to stop, yeah? Will you beg your daddy?" Harry asked, now totally laughing as he couldn't hold it back anymore. He finished his coffee with big gulp and took big bite of pizza to cover up the taste. "Oh god, you are terrible" he chuckled. 

Louis giggled but actually wanted to slap Harry for ruining it. The woman looked a bit pale and it made Louis chuckle. He stood up and walked to Harrys side of the table. He grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. He instantly opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his lips. He pushed his tongue trough Harrys lips and kissed him for awhile. When he pulled away he got up and whiped his mouth. ''Need to go to the bathroom be right back'' he said. When he turned around he smiled innocently at the woman who was looking in pure horror at them. Louis walked to the bathroom with a huge smirk on his face. 

Harry kissed him back of course, squeezing his hip and staring at him when he was leaving while licking his lips. Then he turned to that woman that was their victim. He didn't feel bad about her at all. She was the first to look at them weird when the walked in holding hands. "See, I told you he's a bad boy. Seriously, I told him not to kiss me in public because people don't understand that father can love his son like that. But he's so stubborn..." Harry sighed and winked at her, then turned to finish his pizza and steal some of Louis ice tea. 

Louis walked back and smiled again at the lady who quickly stood up and pulled him aside. ''If you need adoption it's perfectly right sweetheart it's not okay to get raised by a father who uses his son as a sex toy you know that right lovely'' Louis needed to not choke on air because damn this was getting better and better. He slowly nodded and the woman slipped a paper in his pocket and smiled softly pinching his cheek. ''call me when you need to okay'' Louis nodded and quickly walked back to his chair. He bit his lip so hard it started bleeding he coudln't hold his laugh but he tried so so so hard. 

Harry blinked few times at the woman. "So what?! Now I'm pedophile?" he chuckled and looked back at Louis. "Oh god, stop!" he said, reaching to him and squeezing his face so he stopped biting his lip. He wiped it with his thumb and then wiped his hand to his jeans. He shook his head. "We should leave before she calls police and I'm getting arested" he mumbled, chuckling. "Not that handcuffs aren't exciting..." he added after a while, sipping Louis' ice tea again and smiling at him innocently. 

Louis nodded and chuckled quietly. ''Hey that's my ice tea drink your coffee'' he chuckled nodding at the coffee. Harry hated it and it was actualy hilarious. He finished his ice tea and looked at Harry. ''are you done or not?'' 

 

Harry nodded. "Done, done" he said, getting up. He left money on the table under his cup and took Louis' hand, dragging him outside. "Daddy, daddy... Daddy will show you later that it's so wrong to throw food into daddy's hair" he chuckled, smacking Louis' bum. He then pulled him close and kissed, chuckling. "It was soooo wroooong" he mumbled into his lips, kissing him once again. This poor lady almost died there. And this adoption thing was hilarious. 

Louis smiled bridly and kissed back. ''she asked me for adoption.'' he chuckled looking at Harry in disbelief. He wrapped his arm around Harrys waist smiling wide. ''I love you'' he mumbled nuzzling his face into Harrys neck while they were walking to the car. 

"Love you more" Harry mumbled, smiling at him. He unlocked his car and they could get in. "So... we are almost there. And well, I'm nervous, I don't know why" Harry said, starting the car. Maybe he was nervous that louis won't like it or something. He didn't really know. It was a bit overwhelming and he wanted it to be perfect so probably that's why he was nervous. 

''No need to be nervous babe, everything will be okay'' he smiled patting his tigh. He didn't understand why Harry was nervous. He hadn't really had a reason to be nervous, Maybe he just wanted everything to be perfect for Louis and he was nervous because maybe Louis wasn't entertained or something. Louis smiled softly and quickly leaned over pecking his cheek ''It'll be perfect as long as you are there babe stop worrying about it'' he smiled and ruffled his curls and sat down fastening his seatbelt. 

"Okay, okay..." Harry mumbled not convinced and drove away, going back on the road. He wiped his sweaty hands to his jeans and kept driving, not saying much, until they were almost there and they could see the fence. Harry stopped his car, grabbing keys from his car lock and jumped out of the car to open it and quickly got back to the car to drive through the gate. And by now they could see small, bright yellow, two-storey house with wooden door. And there was a tree in the garden with home-made swing too. Harry parked his car and smiled at Louis. It wasn't much but it wasn't really poor though. "So... get out" he gently pushed his arm and got out himself, waiting for Louis. 16:12

Louis gasped slightly looking at the house and he slowly got out. He slowly got out of the car and bit his lip. He looked at Harry and smiled widely ''It's perfect'' he mumbled under his breath. He squeaked and quickly ran to the car. He opened the trunk and grabbed his suitcase. He ran towards the door and looked into one of the big windows. He grinned widely and bit his lip excitement rushing over him more than before. 

Harry laughed at him. Suddenly he had enough strength to carry his suitcase? Harry shook his head and still smiled, slowly walked up to him with keys in his hand. He put Louis suitcase away, looking at him. "Leave it here, we will take care of it later, okay?" he asked and turned around to unlock the door. "Now just you can go around and see what is where and stuff. I'm gonna get our things inside" he mumbled, opening the door. He kissed his cheek and let him in, stepping in just to hang keys on little key hanger on the wall, next to the door. "Go, look around!" he pushed him a bit more in and walked out to get their things from the car and carry them inside. 

Louis grinned and ran around the house like a child. He opened eachdoor and gasped at how amazing the room was. He squealed when he came into Harry's parents room and jumped on the bed looking at the ceiling. He giggled and rolled on it suddenly feeling like the happiest man alive. He chuckled and went back looking into the other rooms. He walked back downstairs and jumped up and down ''It's amazing i love it'' he giggled and ran into the kitchen. 

16:28

Harry could hear Louis' happy squeaks and honestly, this made him really happy too. He was glad Louis liked it. He grabbed his suitcase and big basket from the car and took it inside, then taking Louis' suitcase in too. He took the basket to the kitchen, putting it on the counter as there was just food, lot's of food so they didn't have to go to shop in at least 2 days and then took their suitcases upstairs to their bedroom, putting them in the corner. They had time to unpack things and stuff. He opened window to get some fresh air in there. "Lou, come here, I wanna show you something!" he called then from the big bedroom. He walked out to the little balcony and stood by the railing, waiting for Louis. 

Louis chuckled and ran upstairs again. He walked into the bedroom and saw the balcony. He bit his lip and walked to it. He stood next to Harry and gasped wrapping an arm around his waist. He smiled and looked up at Harry ''I already love it here'' he murmured. 

Harry pushed him a bit so he was standing in front of him and wrapped arms around his waist from behind. Then he rested chin on Louis' shoulder, taking his hand and pointing with it ahead. "See? There, between trees. There is lake. Do you see it?" he asked, squinting his eyes a bit to see it better. It wasn't far from the house, maybe 100 meters, but there were trees so it wasn't that visible if you didn't know where to look. He inhaled Louis sweet scent and sighed contently. "I'm so happy to have you here" he mumbled, placing gentle kiss to his neck. 

Louis smiled and squinted his eyes and saw the lake. It wasn

’

t that simple to notice but you definitly saw it. He grinned widely and nodded. He fluttered his eyes closed and leaned into Harrys touch. He bit his lip and smiled softly "Me too" he murmured softly.

Harry grinned and kissed him once again, before straightening up. "You can go and look around. There is a garden swing in the backyard and I'm sure you haven't seen the terrace at the back. And I will do the bed and put the food into fridge and then I want to see you in your swimming trunks because I want to make you wet!" Harry said and smacked his bum, walking back inside. He opened the closet to get fresh sheets and started changing these on the bed. He was sure they will be too lazy to do it later. 

Louis sighed and looked at Harry. He leaned against the closer and looked at him frowning. "Are you sure? I

’

ll help you if you want" he offered. He couldn

’

t let Harry do all the work. It was kinda said and not fair because they were both here so Louis felt like he should help too.

"Nooo... Go away" Harry laughed, tossing small bed pillow at him. "I've seen it all like billion times and you should too! So go and look around, just don't get lost" he chuckled. He didn't want Louis to do anything. He was his guest and he should enjoy it, not work or anything. "Go or I'll kick you out from the balcony" he threatened him, furrowing his brows. "really" he added, looking at him over his shoulder.

Louis scoffed ''alright alright no need to treath” he chuckled and walked out of the room. He smirked and quickly walked back poking his head in the room.”your bum looks very good in those trousers by the way” he winked and quickly walked downstairs. He chuckled to himself and walked outside looking around. He bit his lip and walked to the swing smiling. He looked into the wood and sat down on the swing. The sounds of the birds chirping made it so perfect and so relaxing. He hummed slightly while swinging.

Harry laughed and shook his head. Louis definitely had something for his butt! He finished changing sheets and walked downstairs to the kitchen, turning on fridge and putting there the food that needed to be in cool places and put everything else in cuboards. He went back to car for the last two bags, one with sweets and water and took it to the kitchen and the other one he hid in the closet next to the front door. It was the surprise! And then he grabbed a bottle of water and joined Louis outside, handing him it. "you should text your mum that you are alive" he said, smiling at him. "And drink some water so you won't get dehydrated" he added. 

Louis rolled his eyes looking at Harry. He pulled his phone out and sended a quick text saying he was okay and all that shit. He put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the waterbottle.”yes Daddy” he chuckled and sipped from the water closing the cap again.

"Good boy!" Harry chuckled and ruffled his hair. He was just feeling a bit more responsibiliy. He had to make sure Louis is all okay for these days more than always. "So wanna go and see the lake now?" he asked with cheeky smile. He wanted to see Louis in his trunks. Or without them maybe too. It would be great to play in the water with him... Naked. Touching him under water would be awesome. He quickly shook his head to get these images out of his head. He was just horny but no rush. He wanted to show Louis everything first. 

Louis smiled and nodded. He jumped off the swing and grabbed Harrys hand pulling him inside the house. He walked upstairs and opened his suitcase searching for his trunks. He grinned and pulled them out of the suitcase and pulled his shirt off quickly.

Harry followed him upstairs and wanted to take out his trunks too but he stopped in the middle of looking for them, just to watch Louis. "Oh god..." he moaned quietly and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Louis taking his shirt off, his muscles flexing and moving under his shirt. That was so hot, too hot for Harry so he just kept staring, not really able to take his eyes off his boyfriend. 

Louis frowned and looked over at Harry and chuckled ”what?” he asked tossing his shirt on the bed. Did he do something wrong or something. He swallowed and looked at Harry who was staring at him.“s-something wron?”he asked nervously, stuttering and looked down at himself.

Harry shook his head firmly. "You are perfect" he said with serious face. "So, so perfect" he mumbled, walking up to him and tilting his chin up. "Love you" he murmured and kissed him sweetly, just pressing their lips together for a while. Then he pulled back and touched Louis neck, collarbone, chest, right where his heart was, his ribs and his side and left it on his hip. "And you are so fucking sexy" he added with cheeky smile and took a step back, quickly taking his shirt off and dropping it on the floor. With little struggle he took off his jeans and boxers and quickly pulled up his trunks, turning to Louis with wild smile. "Ready to get wet?" 

Louis blushed furiously fluttering his eyes closed taking every gentle touch in. He smiled and looked at Harry unfressing himself. He bit his lip watching him intensly and when he was done he quickly started to pull his trousers and boxers off and pulled his trunks on. He smiled at Harry and nodded biting his lip.

Harry smiled and took his hand, dragging him downstairs. They didn't need shoes, just had to be a bit carefull to not step on something that could hurt them. Harry walked outside with him, shutting door and started walking down the little path in the garden, then out of the garden, until they were on a little beach, really little. He dragged him on the little jetty and stopped when they were at the end of this. He turned to him with serious face. "Water is cold so you know, easy and slow" he mumbled. But then his face changed, big evil smile on it, as he just pushed Louis off the jetty straight into water. He took him there because there was no way he could hit himself there as there was just water. He laughed loudly, seeing Louis fall. 

Louis gasped and quickly got up.”HARREH I CANT SWIM” he yelled and quickly tried to stay up. He knew he said he could swim but this was just a payback for pushing his in. He pretended to gasp for air. Louis liked acting so he was really good at it. He spitted water out and coughed‘struggeling to keep himself up.

Harry shook his head, not buying it. "Don't drink the water!" he called. "It's dirty!" he added, kneeling down on the jetty. He was maybe a bit scared, that Louis really lied to him about swimming thing, he was convincing with his acting. "And maybe try to put your feet down" he chuckled then, watching him the whole time, just in case. But there was a bottom, for sure so Louis could stand on his tippy toes to keep his head above water. But if not, Harry just could jump and save him anytime. 

Louis groaned and splashed Harry with the water. ”Is that what you do when i’ll drown?! Good to know”he scoffed and started to swim away. He swam while whisteling. He felt stupid now,because Harry didn’t believe him AND if he drowned Harry would just watch and give him advice. Typical Harry though.

Harry laughed. "Love you too!" he called, shivering a little. The water was really cold. He sat down, putting his legs down into water and swaying them a little, watching Louis swimming. Then he decided to man up and slowly slipped into water, hissing and shivering, feeling cold on his warm skin. Well, at least it was good cold shower for him. When he finally was all in, he took a deep breath and put his hand under water too, wetting his curls. then he pushed himself up, taking another breath but staying above water. He swam ahead, following Louis and when he was close, he grabbed his leg, pulling him a little playfully, then letting him go. "What's up, Little Mermaid?" 

Louis dipped under for a second and got up again. He gasped and placed his hand on Harrys shoulder keeping himself up for a second to get his breath back. He giggled and stared at Harry. ''You have something with disney characters'' he chuckled and smiled at him. He slowly ran his hand down Harrys shoulder under water over his chest. He bit his lip and pulled away looking at Harry. 

"Maybe because you are so dreamy" Harry said quickly. It was actually cheap cheesy pick up line but whatever. Louis was really dreamy. "Have you ever kissed anyone underwater?" he asked then. He was actually curious how it worked. It probably felt like water in eyes, nose and mouth, but it looked quite good. Like... In the movies or something like that. So maybe he and Louis could try? Just a little kiss, nothing big, just to try. 

Louis grinned and shook his head slowly.”I haven’t” he thought about the idea, you’ll probably get water in your nose and mouth, and yeah, if you could do it, it would be pretty cool.“wanna try?”he asked and leaned in closer looking at Harry.

Harry bit his lip, looking down and then licked his lips, wrapping arms around Louis' waist. "Deep breath" he whispered and then kissed him, gently brushing their lips together as he pulled them both down, under water, squeezing his eyes shut to not get water in them and not breathing, just kissing Louis softly and a bit struggling to keep them under water. Little bubbles of air escaped his mouth but he kept kissing him for a while, before pushing them both up, above water. There was no water in his nose and well, it was pretty good. "You okay?" he asked, catching a breath and smiling at him. 

Louis panted slightly and nodded grinning.”I’m perfectly fine” he chuckled “ that was nice wasn’t it?” he asked and ran his hand slowly trough his hair. He didn’t get water in his nose or something so it ended up pretty well. It was different but nice.

Harry nodded. "Yup. It was great" he grinned. It was something new and well, Louis was perfect to try new things with. He trusted him and he knew that everything will be great with him. "Should we go back? Before we freeze to death?" he asked, chuckling. It was cold in the water, especially when they weren't moving much, just being in one spot the whole time. He kissed him again softly. "Ahh... no chance for boner in the cold water" he laughed, sticking his tongue out. 

Louis frowned and pouted. ''you're such a pussy'' he chuckled and pushed Harry down and quickly started to swim to the jetty again. He climbed up on it and sat down twirling his feet in the water looking at Harry. 

Harry laughed and shook his wet hair. "You are terrible Tomlinson!" he called. "Have some respect!" he added, still laughing as he swam to jetty and looked up on Louis. He grabbed his legs just holding them. "I can see your nipples. You are cold" he chuckled. "I better warm you up them" he mumbled and put his hands on the jetty, jumping and pulling himself up, to sit down next to Louis. But he wasn't sitting for long. He kissed him, pushing him down as he grabbed his neck so he wouldn't hit his head over jetty. He propped himself on the elbow next to Louis, kissing him and deepening he kiss. 

Louis quickly reacted and slowly ran his hand from Harrys waist up to his chest and on his neck. He whimpered slightly because his beck hit the jetty and Harry was hovering over him. Both wet and cold from the water. Louis opened his mouth pulling Harry closer by his neck and licked stripe over his bottom lip.

Harry smiled and slipped his tongue inside Louis' mouth, poking his tongue with his own and then playing with it. It wasn't messy and quick kiss. Just pasionate and long and deep, showing all love Harry had for Louis. He put his free hand on Louis side, rubbing it up and down and then moving to his stomach, rubbing the skin there too. He flicked his thumb over Louis' nipple, just because he could. And because he loved his nipples. He loved him all and every little thing about him. 

Louis moaned softly and arched his back when Harry touched his nipple. He whimpered silently in his mouth and ran his hand trough Harrys wet hair pulling slightly. It wasn’t fair, Louis hormones drove crazy way faster than Harry, Louis was just sixteen and it just wasn’t fair. He fighted his tongue against Harrys trying to win some dominance.

Harry laughed and pulled back. "Behave Tomlinson" he said, with a cheeky smile. They were basically in public and anyone could see them if just wanted to. But he then kissed him again, slipping his tongue back to his mouth. His hand was now on Louis' hip, squeezing it a bit. But the he pulled back again, to take a bigger breath as his lungs were screaming for some oxygen. He bit his lip looking down at Louis under him. "You are cold" he noticed goose bumps all over Louis' skin. "I don't want you to be ill. C'mon, I'll make you tea and we can rest then, yeah?" he asked him with a soft smile. 

Louis bit his lip and nodded slowly, Harry was too good for him. He pushed Harry away slowly and got up, grabbing Harrys hand so he could pull him up too. He smiled and blushed slightly holding his hand as they started to walk to the house. He smiled at Harry and leaned into his side, placing his small hand on his stomach softly.

Harry helped him and cuddled him to his side, smiling at him. He rubbed his arm to give his little body some more warmth and then they were inside where was pretty warm, definitely warmer than in the water. "Take it off" Harry chuckled, pulling on Louis' trunks. "I don't want to have water all over here" he said, pulling his own trunks down. 

Louis blushed and pulled his trunks down quickly. He stepped out of them and looked at Harry. He giggled slightly and bit his lip. He picked his trunks up and looked at them wondering where he should put it now. He shivered slightly and frowned. 

"Gimmie" Harry took them from him with chuckle and pecked his lips. "Blanket is on the couch" he said simply and disappeared to hang their wet clothes outside, not bothering with dressing himself at all. Then he went to kitchen to make them both hot cups of tea for some warming. As he was waited for the water to boil, he took out chocolate from the cupboard and opened it, eating one piece and humming in approval. Then he finished making their tea and took two mugs into his hands and held the chocolate bar, still wrapped, in his mouth. He went to Louis on the couch and set everything on the little coffee table, crawling under blanket with Louis. 

Louis crawled closer to Harry searching for more warmth. He shivered again and stood up reaching for the mug.He smiled contently wrapping his little hands around the mug. He handed Harry his mug and cuddled into the blanket again.

Harry pulled him closer so Louis' back was resting against his chest. "Thanks" he mumbled, taking mug and warming his hands with it. "That was refreshing" he chuckled. "I'm not sleepy anymore. Or maybe that's this coffee" he said slowly and quietly. He wasn't used to drink coffee, really. He reached out for the chocolate and took piece of it. "Open" he ordered, holding it in front of Louis mouth. "Chocolate is good thing when you are cold" he mumbled, taking some too, again. He had definitely sweet tooth.

Louis chuckled and opened his mouth. He leaned forward and took a bite from it smiling”I love chocolate ” he murmured chewing. He leaned against Harrys chest and smiled.“I’m not sleepy eighter''he said and drank from his tea. He hummed contently and grinned looking up at Harry.“this is gonna be an amazing vacation I’m sure''he mumbled grabbing Harrys hand pulling it closer to his mouth and taking another bite from the chocolate bar he was holding.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I hope so..." he nodded, kissing the top of Louis' head. His hair were stil wet and he looked so cute and little, cuddling into his chest. He sighed contently, closing his eyes. He felt a bit warmer now, but it still wasn't perfcet. He sipped his tea and smiled. "It was a bit a long day, wasn't it?" he asked, relaxing. "I'm really happy to have you here. We can sit naked on the couch" he chuckled and sipped some more of his tea, biting chocolate then. 

Louis smirked and looked at Harry ”yeah ofcourse you’re happy, you’re naked”he chuckled and pressed a kiss in the nape of Harrys neck softly lingering his lips there. He nipped slightly on his warm skin and smiled again his neck. He pulled away and sipped from his tea.

"Nooo... I'm naked with you. That's why I'm happy!" he exclaimed happily. He purred softly at Louis' lips on him. It was actually great that they could just be together and exchange small kisses and soft touches. Harry never felt like this before, it was like they were friends and lovers and it was just perfect. "Mhmm... Last time I was here wasn't that nice" he mumbled softly and then chuckled at memories. "There was this boy, living like in near house. And we were little. And there was Gemma and she had crush on him. And she was like... 15 I think. So my little sister decided it's good time to invite this boy over while my parents were out to do some shopping. She locked me out so I wouldn't disturb them" he chuckled, remembering how bored he was. "She was terrible sister... You aren't locking your sisters out, are you?" 

Louis laughed loudly and chuckled quietly rubbing his eyes.”No poor girls” he chuckled. He looked at Harry and shook his head grinning“how old were you when you had your first kiss?”he asked looking at him with a curious glint in his eyes.

Harry smiled at him, thinking for a while. "Like... Real kiss or just peck on the lips?" he asked then to be more precise. He had to think about it for a while because he honestly wasn't paying attention to things like first kisses and other first things. He was always like that, when he wanted something he was just taking it. And he was really young when he discovered the way he affected people was helping him get things. Probably in pre-school.

”Real kiss'' Louis murmured looking at him. He slowly ran his fingertip over Harrys chest. He traced the tattoos smiling and staring at them. He slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the two birds. He smiled statisfied and looked up at Harry for an answer.

"Oh okay" Harry nodded and stared at ceiling for a while before looking back down at Louis. "So... It was on some kids party. Seriously, kids. I think it was someone's birthday, I think. I don't remember anything besides these stupid colorfull party caps. Anyway, I was 12 and this one girl had a serious crush on me. So I took her behind the couch and kissed her" he chuckled. "It was the worst thing ever" he shook his head, frowning. "Your turn" he chuckled, smiling at him. 

Louis smiled ”That’s actually so adorable”he cooed and chuckled.“My first kiss was actually with Stan”he said and blushed furiously because Stan was a friend, nothing more.“We were both 11 or 12 and we haven’t got kissed so we did when we had a sleepover with him ”he chuckled and shook his head “we snogged all night, but it wasn’t that bad actually and after that we never talked about it again” he shrugged and grinned looking at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Ohhhh... Yeah, kissing friends can be embarrassing" he chuckled and nodded. "Zayn will never admitt that I've done things with him" he said with big grin. "But I tease him about it sometimes. He's so hetero it hurts, but when we were like... 16, we were doing everything extremaly slow after the practice so we could have power showers together" he said with even bigger grin. "But just handjobs, actually" he chuckled. Zayn would kill him if he told anyone. But he could tell Louis everything, right? 

Louis yaw dropped and he laughed ”I actually really thought you didn’t touch eachother in the showers” he chuckled and shook his head slowly “you sure never blowjobs or something?”he asked wiggling his eyebrows. He was definitely not going to say this to Zayn, he would get beaten up anyways.

Harry laughed again. "Babe... 1/4 of my team begged me on their knees to have a word about them with the coach" he said, raising his brow with a smirk. They didn't want to but Harry kind of pushed them into this. "But yeah, no more touching now, so no worries" he mumbled, kissing his forehead. "Now only one person got to touch me" he winked at him. "I'm surprised you didn't ask me to have some tests. You trust people too quickly. What if I had some kind of STD?" he raised brow at him. Louis knew his past and that he had many partners and well, he just decided to trust him with that. It was kind of silly. 

Louis frowned and tought of that. Well he did trust people to fast. Especially Harry, while he knew Harry wasn’t all innocent at all. He cleared his throat and frowns”I don’t know, I always trust people to quick” he murmured. He sipped from his tea again not really wanting to think about his ex boyfriends.

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around him, kissing top of his head lovingly. "I know, I know..." he murmured. "I love you" he said after a while. He didn't want him to be sad. "Hey, this surprise I promised you, it's tomorrow" Harry grinned, wanting to change topic for something better. For example his surprise. He wanted to tease Louis a little about it. Just a little. Make him a bit excited over it and more impatient. He was a bit afraid he won't like it but yeah... Louis probably wouldn't show that he's disappointed. 

Louis bit his lip and grinned. ”Give me another hint”he piped up looking at Harry with a curious look and blinked innocently smiling widely. He was really excited about the surpise but he still had no idea at all.

Harry laughed, tilting his head back. "Oh, it was a hint. It's tomorrow!" he chuckled, poking Louis' cheek with his finger, before pecking his lips. "You look like a kid right now, seriously. How old you again? Are you sure you are not 10?" he giggled, biting his lip and looking at him. Big smile, puffy cheeks, sparkles in his eyes and messy hair really made him look like a kid. Maybe not 10 but like... 14. Or 13. Just a little teenager. 

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled.”I don’t look like a kid” He said firmly. He smiled teasingly and leaned closer again “guess a ten year old can’t do this” he purred in Harrys ear and slowly leaned down placing small kisses on his neck. He licked a stripe up his skin and started sucking slowly and licked now and then.

Harry closed his eyes, clearly enjoying what Louis was doing. "Are you marking me?" he asked quietly. He didn't mind, it was nice feeling. Well, it hurt when someone was making your skin bruise but not like really hurt. It was really nice pleasure. Harry sighed deeply, tilting his head a bit to give Louis more access and rubbed his side, letting him know that he's enjoying that. "And are you seducing me?" he asked him then with little chuckle. 

Louis frowned and sucked harder wanting to make sure he left a mark. He pulled back and slowly licked over the sensitive skin and kissed it gently. He grinned proudly and looked up at Harry.”Well, is it working?” he asked and chuckled.

Harry smiled at him wide, pulling him closer to kiss him. "Yeah, I think it is working" he mumbled into his lips, kissing him again, passionate, and tangling his fingers in his hair, to hold him close. he ran his hand down his back and then up, pulling him even closer, so he would sit on his lap. "That's warming up" he chuckled, gently scratching his back and stroking his sides. He just wanted to be close with him, really close. It was the best thing ever. And since they were naked and no clothes were disturbing them, he could feel Louis' skin on his which was perfect. 

Louis pressed himself against Harrys chest and placed his hands on Harrys shoulders holding him tightly. He nuzzled his face in Harrys neck smiling at taking his scent in. He bit his lip and kissed Harry again holding his chin between his thumb and index finger.

Harry hummed in approval, wrapping the blanket around Louis' back to cover him a bit more, since it almost fell off the couch. He rested his back more on the couch, pulling Louis closer to feel him more. He put his hands then on his thighs, rubbing them up and down, squeezing a bit. He just loved his smooth and strong thighs so much. And they were quite useful sometimes. Harry moved with kissing to Louis' jaw, gently biting on his skin and kissing it, then going down to his neck, kissing his skin there where was this big vein. He could feel Louis' heart beat on his lips. 

Louis eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered slightly feeling Harrys lips. He smiled and lifted his head giving Harry more acces to his skin. Leaving his neck for Harry. Louis bit his lip and giggled slightly. He reached lower and placed his hand over Harrys making him stop rubbing over his thighs. He was a little hard from this make out session and just maybe... Harry would feel it and tease him about it so he stopped him before he could notice.

Harry looked at him. "Don't make me stop, I like it" he said, pouting and shook Louis' hands away. He didn't mind him getting hard, it was like compliment, wasn't it? "Or you don't want to test my parents' bed?" He asked then, looking at him. Well, Harry wanted to test it so bad. Seriously, it would be awesome. It was huge and comfy and he loved just lying on it so he would enjoy being on it even more if he was with Louis there. 

Louis blushed and bit his lip nodding.”Carry me”he mumbled softly in Harrys ear and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He didn’t know where this confidence was coming from about his weight. He wanted to, he didn’t know why but there was something hot about Harry carrying him. He bit slightly in Harrys shoulder and giggled. He was curious at the bed too though so why not test it. By the way Harry needed to stay in shape for the big game, so he could use some‘working out’.

Harry grinned. "I love you so fucking much" he said, kissing his cheek and wrapping arms tight around him. He got up, the blanket fell on the floor, and started walking to the stairs and then upstairs to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them, there wasn't anyone but it felt better with the door closed. Then he walked up to the side of bed, kneeling on it. He lied Louis down, propping himself on his hand and knees above him and kissed him deeply, before he leaned down, now lying on top of him and propping himself on his elbows to not squeeze Louis. But he could settle in between his legs and their hips were touching. He covered them with the thin duvet, so it felt more intimate. 

Louis was breathing harder then normal and he looked up at Harry blushing. He bit his lip and slowly ran his hand down Harrys chest and over his abs. He licked his lips and sighed softly ”gorgeous”

he murmured under his breath and smiled softly looking at Harry. He slowly lifted himself up from the mattress just enough so he could kiss Harry. He closed his eyes and just kept kissing him gently.

Harry smiled at him, kissing him back and playing with his hair behind his ear. Then he pulled back from the kiss and entwined their fingers, holding his both hands behind his head so he couldn't touch him. He lightly pressed his hips to Louis', nibbling his ear at the same time. "Gonna make you feel good baby" he whispered, kissing him then under his ear and then down his neck, softly, just pressing his wet lips to the warm skin. They had lots of time and Harry wanted to take advantage of that. Also... They could be as loud as they only wanted too. And he wanted Louis to be loud. 

Louis nodded whimpering and pushed his hips a little bit upwards. Stupid hormones taking over already too much. He bit his lip harshly and swallowed

”

ye-yes make me f-feel good

”

he agreed. This was awesome because they had all the time of the world and no one would give a fuck. No Gemma who makes fun of Louis

’

moans. No Liam who told them to break up. No Des they needed to be quiet for. So this was really good.

Harry smiled and pinned his hands with his one hand and the other one put to his hip so he wouldn't move. Instead of that he grinded against him again, but still just to tease him. He moved to the other side of his neck, doing exactly the same. Just soft kisses pressed to Louis' skin. He wanted to tease him a little this time, just a little, to make it all better. "Someone's excited" he chuckled, feeling Louis' erection against his stomach. And he wasn't making fun of him, just pointing it out. He himself was getting hard too. 

Louis chuckled and bit his lip nodding. He was blushing again, every time when he was turned on he was blushing like crazy and it was a little awkward for Louis, but it was Harry so he didn't mind. Louis breathed heavily and tried to move his hands a bit”L-let me t-touch you”he frowned and moaned softly.

"No touching" Harry said simply and grinded against him again, this time a little harder. He lied next to him and put his hands on his stomach, still holding his wrists with one hand. Then he found nice place in between Louis' legs and started kissing his chest. He licked over his left nipple, sucking on it a bit and twirling his tongue around it, before gently biting on it. He wanted some reactions from Louis.

Louis arched his back in pleasure and looked down at Harry. He squeezed his eyes shut moaning softly.”god Harry” he breathed and tried to wriggle and get free because this was definitly not fair at all. He whimpered patheticly and moaned again.

Harry chuckled. "Be patient, I just started" he said, moving to his other nipple, doing the same thing with it as he was pressing Louis' hands to his stomach and rubbing his thigh with the other one. He again twirled his tongue over Louis' nipple, leaving it wet, before he sucked on it to get it hard and then bit on it gently. He blew some cool air on it then, and started kissing down his chest, where his hands were. He grabbed them with both of his hands and took one to his mouth, to suck on one of the fingers softly. 

Louis licked his lips looking down at Harry and smirked knowing what was gonna happen now. He breathed heavily watching him ad bit his lip because damn Harry was sucking on his fingers, and it was so hot. His plump pink lips wrapped around his finger was just a beautiful. He stared down at him with a little bit darkining in his eyes becayse this was driving him insane.

Harry looked at him with little smirk. "You like that?" he asked him with cheeky smile. He could see Louis was getting more and more lost in this and he absolutely was proud of himself, because that was him who made Louis like that. Harry looked down on him, shamelessly looking at Louis' erection, before looking back up on his face. He stroked his length with one smooth move, just to tease him even more. 

Louis moaned and gave Harry a pleading look. He bit his lip and had an idea because Harry wanted to play the game earlier, so why not now though.”c’mon daddy don’tease me” he murmured and couldn’t help but giggle looking at Harry. He bit his lip harshly and wriggled his hand around again. ”I wanna touch you” he moaned and whined looking at Harry

Harry smiled at him and shook his head. "You've a been bad boy. No touching" he said, looking at him and furrowing his brows. He leaned down and kissed Louis' lower stomach, sucking mark there while stroking Louis thigh up and down again. when he was done, he licked over sensitive skin and blew cool air on it. He smiled proudly. "You know what I will do now?" he asked him then. 

Louis shook his head slowly staring down at Harry. He saw the mark on his stomach and blushed slightly. Harry really liked to mark him, not that Louis minded, not at all. His whole body was just screaming for Harry and it was actually very nice for Louis knowing he was Harrys and Harry was his. He bit his lip and shook his head again. Still looking down at Harry.

Harry raised his brow at him with smirk on his face, before he took his length to his hand and flicked his thumb over the tip. Again, just softly to tease him. His own erection was screaming for some attention too, but he ignored it, holding Louis' in his hand. Still looking at Louis' face, he gave him two fast strokes. Then he leaned down and licked over the slit, pressing his tongue flat on the head, before twirling his tongue around it. Then he pulled back and looked at Louis with big grin. "Taste good, baby..." 

Louis eyes shut close and he threw his head back moaning ”oh my fucking god'' he moaned and pushed his hips up not wanting to wait anymore.“suck my dick or fuck me but- please- s-stop teasing me" he whimpered looking down at Harry with his dark blue eyes. Harry was definitely stronger than him and Louis was just already waiting for so long. Like yesterday in the car, and now he just really wanted it already. He bit his lip and blushed slightly embarrassed.“s-sorry” he murmured. Now he definitely sounded pathetic practicly begging Harry to continue.

Harry laughed at him. "You don't seem desperate" he shook his head slowly, still smiling. But actually he looked so good, whimpering mess just from Harry's soft touches. "Say please and then I may think about sucking your dick, babe" he winked at him, tracing his finger up and down Louis' length, gently scratching his sensitive skin there with his short nail and looking at him with cheeky smile even if he just wanted to drop it and fuck him into mattress. 

Louis moaned and looked down at Harrys hand. He bit his lip harshly and nodded”please” he begged frowning staring at Harry. Maybe Harry will tease him about this, he was quite sure he will, Not that Louis cared though.

Harry nodded. "Good boy" he whispered and rubbed Louis' cheek before settling nice in between Louis' legs. He was still holding his wrists and wasn't going to let him touch anything anytime soon. He took his length into his mouth, sucking hard right from the start. He twirled his tongue around his head and started bobbing his head up and down pretty fast while his free hand slipped a little lower, to play with his balls, gently massaging them. 

Louis needed to hold himself back from thrusting in Harrys mouth and he bit on his lip moaning and whining loudly already for waiting too long. His legs stated to shake lightly and he felt the warm bubbles in his stomach and he started shaking his head.”Not yet Lou dammit” he murmured between his moans and tried to keep everything in.

Harry hold Louis' hip down and he took into his mouth as much of him as he could and then pulled back. He knew Louis was getting close and he didn't want him to come yet. Not like that. He smiled at him, licking the head on his dick for the last time. "don't touch" he murmured before he got out of the bed and walked up to his suitcase, taking out lube and condoms and then going back to him, sitting in the same spot like before. He smiled at him, before squeezing some lube on his fingers. He pushed Louis' legs up, bending them in the knees. "Relax" he ordered softly, before starting to massage his entrance. 

Louis swallowed and closed his eyes gently preparing for getting filled up. He licked his lips and shivered slightly feeling Harrys finger tease him. He bit his lip and smiled trying to get himself calmed down.

Harry rubbed softly Louis' stomach before slowly pushing in his finger until it was all in. He gasped, feeling how tight Louis was. "Relax sweetheart" he mumbled, pulling his finger out and then pushing it back in, until it was easier. Than he started moving it inside him, trying some angles before he found Louis' bundle of nerves and rubbed his finger over it. Then he again stroked Louis' prostate, but not too hard. He still was holding hand on his stomach to comfort him. 

Louis somehow managed to get one hand free and he grabbed Harrys hand from his stomach and squeezed it frowning and whining at the stinging feeling. He bit his lip and moaned softly squeezzing Harrys hand tighter. He swallowed thickly and looked down at Harry. Sweat was already forming on his forehead and his eyes rolled back in his head. He moaned again but louder this time. Harry was brushing all the right places, god bless his long fingers. His breath hitched and bit his lip harshly.

Well, Harry still was feeling guilty for being so rough on him last time so he was trying to keep this as gentle as he only could. "Gonna go for two, yeah?" he mumbled after a while. He pulled out of Louis and pressed two fingers that slipped inside him without any problems. "Fuck, you are so hot, babe, doing good" he murmured, fucking him now with his two fingers, in exact the same angle to brush over his prostate. 

Louis nodded and whined again. He frowned and smirked pushing himself down on Harrys fingers ”M-more”he whined and squeezzed his hand again. Then he remembered Harry asked for a please earlier.”m-more please”he begged looking at Harry.

Harry nodded and added third finger. "Good boy" he said again, squeezing his hand. He started moving them inside Louis and stretching him. He was curling his fingers inside him and trying to get as deep as he could, brushing over his sweet spot from time to time, to give him some pleasure. His dick was throbbing, calling for some attention, but he was still ignoring it. 

Louis’eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned softly almost sobbing.”a-almost there” he mumbled and moaned“y-yeah r-right there" he moaned and pushed himself down on Harry moaning loudly. His legs shook lightly and he wanted to push Harry away before he came because Harry was getting nothing again, and he didn’t wanted to not have any pleasure.

Harry smiled at him. Oh, he didn't mind. He could make him come twice. Or even three times. "C'mon, baby..." he murmured softly. He started pushing his fingers into his faster and took his lenght into his mouth back, sucking on the head hard, pressing his tongue to it. He took him deep until he gagged a little and pulled back before taking him again and bobbing his head up and down. 

That was all Louis needed and he came quickly and hard in Harrys mouth. He didn’t know what to do trusts in his mouth or push down on his fingers. He shook lightly and just decided to let it come to him. He moaned and whimpered and he was panting hard. His head dropped down on the pillow breathing heavily trying to get down from his high.

Harry sucked him through his orgasm, finally licking his lips and pulling out of him. He smiled at Louis. "You are so beautiful..." he whispered. He reached for his phone on the bedside stand and quickly took pic of him like that. Just from his waist up, he wasn't a pervert. But Louis looked so beautiful, his hair a mess, hazy eyes, quicken breathing, all flushed, even his chest... He was just so beautiful. 

Louis whimpered and turned his face into the pillow blushing. He panted slightly and bit his lip ''w-why are you t-taking a pic of m-me like this?'' he asked. He probably looked like a mess and Harry was taking pictures and it didn't make sense at all.

Harry grinned, dropping the phone next to them on the bed and crawled up on him, kissing him. "Because you look fucking beautiful" he mumbled into his lips, kissing him again. "i want to remember" he added in between kisses, trying to not lie on him, just be above him, holding his body weight on both of his hands. "and I love you" he whispered, moving with kisses to his neck, softly pecking his skin. He was still smiling. He was just so happy to have him. And he was proud of what he was doing to him. That he could make him squirm in pleasure and whimper and moan. 

Louis blinked slowly and looked at the ceiling blushing. ''Love you too'' he muttered softly moving his head giving Harry more acces. He took a deep breath trying to breath properly again. He just came down from his high and Harry was already all over him again. Not that he minded , no not at all. 

Harry looked up on him again and kissed corner of his mouth sweetly, looking into his eyes. "I like it when you are all bossy" he said with little smirk. "How was it? Um... Suck my dick or fuck me?" Harry giggled, shaking his head slightly. "That was hot..." he whispered then, kissing him again, just because he was so close, he could. "You little filthy slut" he laughed, remembering what Louis' said when they were eating pizza. 

Louis chuckled and covered his face embarrased. ''god'' he chuckled and shook his head smilling. He looked at Harry and licked his lips. Louis giggled and bit his lip. 

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm Harry. But God can be my name too" he said with cheeky smile as he kissed Louis' nose. He looked back at him, straight into his eyes. They were so blue, like water, he could easily drown in them. Well, he basically was drowning in them everytime he looked into them. "Ready for round two?" he asked. His voice was a bit more husky and deep, probably because he wanted him so bad at that moment. He wanted to feel him, because that was the best feeling ever.

Louis grinned and nodded quickly ''yeah'' he chuckled and bit his lip excitingly. He pecked Harrys lips quickly and pulled back. He smiled and whiped his fringe out of his face and he whiped his own forhead wich was already covered in sweat. 

Harry smiled wide, kissing him passionate and rubbing his cheek with his thumb, to hold his face. "Good, because I want you so bad..." he said with low, raspy voice from desire. He wanted him so much it actually hurt. He slowly lied his hips on Louis', really letting him know how much he wanted him and moaned softly at the little contact. He was all buzzing and trembling from excitement and holding back everything. Normally, if it wasn't Louis, he would just take him right away, not caring about anything, but he wanted this to be long and slow.

Louis flutterd his eyes closed feeling Harrys length and how hard it was. He swallowed tickly and bit his lip. ''So hard'' he breathed out slowly rutting his waist from side to side to give Harry some friction. Because Harry did all the work so Louis wanted to do something too just to make sure Harry didn't have to do all the things while this was happening. 

Harry nodded, while his eyes were closed. He rested his forehead on Louis' shoulder and moaned softly, feeling Louis' movements. "I-It's because of you" he mumbled. He softly grinded against Louis' hips and let out shaky breath. He kept grinding, not too hard, because that felt fucking good and he wasn't really able to take that pleasure from himself at that moment. He squeezed Louis' hip and moaned Louis' name. He was a bit lost, the pleasure was taking over him, even if he haven't even started yet besides joining their hips together. 

Louis smiled proudly and moved a little more grinding into his crotch biting his lip. He was trying to keep his sound down because it was probably embarrising. He was moaning very loud right now. He ran his hand down Harrys back tickling lightly. He squeezed Harrys' hip softly and turned his head so he could kiss his hair. He smiled and grinded harder. 

Harry moaned loudly, opening his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut hard. He was breathing shakily and he felt so pathetic. He just couldn't do much more than rub his hips over Louis'. His muscles were tensed and his toes curled. "Lou..." he gasped, hiding face in the crook of his neck panting. "Can I...? Please, can I...?" he whimperd, not really able to say more but he hoped so much Louis will know what he meant by that. 

Louis nodded and tugged on his hair softly ''yeah y-you can'' he chuckled lazily and kissed his hair quickly before he started. Louis was kinda proud with only moving his hips he could drive Harry crazy and it made him feel somehow acomplished. 

Harry sighed with relief. He really didn't want to come basically humping Louis. Well, he wanted them one day to lazy dryhump each other, it would be nice, lazy evening on the couch in nothing but sweats... But not now. He rolled of him with little huff and searched for the box of condoms that was lying somewhere on the bed. He grabbed one and ripped the wrapper with his teeth, quickly rolling it down his length with a bit shaky hands. He grabbed the tube of lube, squeezing some and stroking it into his length. "You on me" he murmured quickly, sitting up and resting his back on the headboard of the bed, wanting Louis to do it in his rhythm, on his lap. 

Louis nodded and slowly sat on Harrys tighs watching how he was stroking his length. He bit his lip and holded onto Harrys shoulder digging his fingers in them. He pressed his knees into the matress and grabbed Harrys length. He bit his lip and placed it by his entrace. He swallowed tickly and slowly letted himself sink down in Harrys lap. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed heavily trying to adjust. 

Harry tilted his head, hitting the headboard with the back of his head and moaned loudly, his mouth wide open from pleasure. Louis was so tight around him, so hot and it was so perfect, he had to hold himself back to not push his hips up. "So tight, Lou..." he mumbled. He put hands on Louis' hips to just hold onto something. "Just slow, please..." he whined. He didn't want senseless fucking, he wanted kisses and soft gasps and holding hands and breathing into each others mouth. 

Louis whimpered softly and breathed on Harrys neck. ''so big'' he breathed out and gasped and he moved just a little wich made Harrys length brush over his prostate. He bit his lip harshly. He smiled and shook his head ''so good'' he mumbled and closed his eyes lifting himself back up off Harry just until the tip and then he slowly sinked down again. 

Harry gasped, squeezing his hips. He pulled him in for a messy and sloppy kiss, more teeth crashing than actual kissing, but he just wanted to feel his lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his chest closer and then his hands slipped down, on his butt, squeezing it gently. He pushed him a bit forward and back, wanting him to move like that, just rolling his hips on him. He was breathing shakily, trying not to move, just let Louis do it. 

Louis nodded understandingly and leaned down kissing his lips softly. He rolled his hips into Harrys and moaned quietly in his mouth. He breathed heavily and pulled away from the kiss. ''I love you'' he breathed into Harrys mouth and frowned rolling his hips slowly. He shivered biting his lip. 

"Love ya too" Harry murmured, closing again his eyes and resting forehead on Louis', breathing heavily. He was pushing him a bit, moving his hips the way he liked it. "Fuck, yes..." he moaned, biting hard on his lip and moaning softly. He pulled Louis in for another sloppy kiss, that turned into passionate one. He was holding his head with both hands, thumbs on his cheeks and was desperately licking into his mouth. He started bucking his hips up a bit, because he couldn't stop himself from doing that. 

Louis kissed back keeping his mouth wide open for Harry. He let Harry lick in his mouth and moaned softly. He pushed his tongue in Harrys mouth and licked his tongue hotly smiling. He pushed his hips down and moaned squeezing his shoulder. He grabbed one of Harrys hand from his cheeks and laced their fingers while he continued to roll his hips in Harrys. 

Harry took their joined hands in between them, wrapping hand around Louis' length to five him some pleasure too, but he wanted Louis to hold his hand and show him how fast or slow he wanted him to do it. "So good baby" he murmured. Louis was close to him, he could feel heat from his body on his chest and how wet their skin was now from sweat. It wasn't fast but it was definitely intense. He was deep in Louis, his ridiculously perfect hips were moving just right. "Fuck..." he breathed and moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. 

Louis shook a little and he pushed himself more down in Harrys lap. ''i-im gonna c-cum'' he said francticly shaking his head because he didn't want to cum just not yet and it was so hard to keep it all in because Harry was making loud noises and Louis coudln't help but moan with him. His veins in his neck popped out whenever he moaned and it was the hottest thing Louis ever saw. He frowned and moaned loudly feeling his stomach bubble up. 

Harry could feel this tingling feeling in his lower stomach, as his muscles were tensing and god, he was close too. He was patiently waiting for this few days, knowing it was worth waiting. And it really was! Everytime he was this close with Louis was worth everything in the world. He moaned loudly again and kissed Louis hard, holding back of his neck as he just pushed him back a bit. He managed to lie him down on the bed without loosing their connection so he was now on top of him. He pushed Louis' legs to his sides, slowly thrusting into him and rocking their bodies. His hands were on both sides of Louis' head now as he was propping himself on his elbows to not squeeze him to death. And he could feel Louis' erection brushing over his stomach now. 

Louis moaned loudly and fisted the sheets with his free hand and he just let Harry trust into him and he bit his lip tightly. '' 'm close'' he murmured and moaned again. He licked his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tightly when he came. He moaned Harrys name loudly, almost screamed. he shook lightly trusting his hips up into Harrys wanting him to hit his high too. 

Harry rocked him through his orgasm, feeling sticky and warm liquid all over their stomaches. Louis' muscles tensed and clenched around him and he moaned loudly, feeling so close now. He thrusted few more times into him, then his pace quickened, just a little, as he felt his orgasm bulding up in him and then he came hard it almost hurt, still thrusting into him to make this feeling last longer. When he finished, he pulled out of Louis, quickly taking condom off and tying it up and dropping it on the floor. He wiped his stomach with his hand and looking at Louis, licked it clean and then started licking Louis' stomach clean too. 

Louis whimpered looking down at Harry. He frowned and panted biting his lip taking in the perfect vieuw of Harry licking his stomach clean. He breathed trough his nose and ran his small hand slowly trough Harrys hair. ''who's the filthy slut now,?'' he asked and chuckled quietly. 

Harry grinned at him, crawling up on top of him, just to be still close to him this time. He was a bit tired now. He bit his lips. "Yeah, I'm totally your slut" he said, smiling. Well, it wasn't a shame to be a slut, but only if he was Louis'. "And yeah, I am filthy but you fucking love it" he murmured into his lips, but didn't kiss him. They were all sweaty and sticky now but Harry didn't mind at all right now. "I can't let it waste, huh" he mumbled and traced finger over Louis' chin, kissing it then. "Shall we take a shower?" he asked after a while, when he could finally breath normal. 

Louis grinned and blushed at everything Harry said. He nodded and got up wincing a little bit. He was already getting used to the sore feeling so it wasn't that bad anymore, it still hurted but he didn't let it show that much anymore. He got up and stretched yawning. ''mhm good sex'' he mumbled and smiled cheeky. He bit his lip and started to walk to the bathroom. 

Harry laughed, still lying on the bed. "It was with me. No way it could be bad!" he called after him, too lazy to get up. He was all soft in his knees now, from the orgasm and effort. Maybe he could leave Louis and just... close his eyes for a while. And wait for him to finish and then he could take a shower. That was a good idea. He closed his eyes, relaxing and sinking in soft mattress, curling a bit and covering his privates with duvet, just to make him more comfortable. 

Louis noticed Harry wasn't getting up and smiled sotly leaning over placing a soft kiss on his forhead. He smiled and pulled back grabbing a towel from Harrys suitcase and walking into the bathroom. He dropped the towel on the ground and turned the shower on humming lightly when he got under it. He relaxed and closed his eyes softly enjoying the hot water on his skin. He started washing his hair and started to sing 'feeling good' silenty. When he finished washing himself he got out of the shower and picked the towel up from the ground. 

Harry almost felt guilty for leaving Louis, really. But he was so tired after all what happened today, he couldn't make himself to get up. He just needed few minutes to rest. He could hear Louis singing and smiled a bit. It was so cute and adorable. And well, if the song was picked because of how he felt then Harry was feeling good too. Sound of running water made him even more lazy and sleepy. He sighed and was just lying, hoping this will give him some more energy for the rest of their evening. 

Louis wrapped the towel around himself and dried his hair quickly. He walked back into the bedroom and blushed walking to the bed and hopping on it. ''you're tired'' he mumbled and layed down. Harry was still sweaty and smelled off sex. Louis didn't mind tho. He cuddled into his side clutching the towel between his fingers. ''You can sleep if you want'' he whispered softly. 

Harry chuckled, his eyes still were closed, but he wasn't asleep. "Yeah, I'm tired as fuck" he mumbled slowly. He opened one eye to look at Louis. "Noo... I can't be all sweaty when you are smelling so nice" he said and smiled, closing his eye back. "you are gonna dump me and say everyone i don't shower. I'm not taking that risk..." he murmured and forced himself to open both his eyes. "be right back" he said, rolling out of the bed and falling a bit but he quickly got up from the floor. He grabbed all the rubbish that was left after that and then took another towel and stumbled out of the room to take a shower. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes when Harry fell. He needed to be honest, he was tired too. He yawned and looked at the ceiling but his eyelids were getting heavier and he didn't want to fall asleep without Harry. His whole body sniked down in the matress and he sighed contently. His eyes slowly felt closed and he cuddled under the blankets. 

Harry took quick refreshing shower, washing everything off his body and feeling way better now. He remembered something funny and almost fell down in the shower because he was laughing but he just knocked bottle of shampoo down, trying not to fall. It made loud noise but he quickly picked it up and turned off water. He wrapped towel around his waist and pushed his damp hair back. He dried his body off and wrapped towel back around his hips, walking out of the bathroom to go downstairs. 

Louis fell asleep on the bed and he was breathing softly. His face was pressed into the pillow and he was drooling a little bit. His soft breaths were the only sounds in the room. He cuddled closer into the sheets looking for some more warmth 

Harry being the only responsible one there, went outside to close the gate they left open, then locked his car. He closed the glass door leading to terrace and front door too. He was sure they were there safe but he wasn't risking anyway. Besides locking doors wasn't a hard job. When he made sure they were all safe, he climbed back upstairs to see Louis sleeping adorable on the bed. He smiled at him and sighed. Louis mouth was a bit open and he was drooling and well, that was the cutest thing ever. He dropped his wet towel on the floor and walked up to Louis, gently taking off his towel too and then covering him with the duvet, before crawling on the bed next to him, cuddling him and falling asleep too.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis woke up early that morning and rubbed in his eyes and looked at harry beside him. He smiled and unwrapped his arm from his waist and kissed his chin and lips softly not wanting him to wake up. He smiled and pulled back getting up from the bed. He grabbed some boxers from his suitcase and putted a shirt and grey sweats on and silently walked downstairs. He decided to bake some eggs for Harry and started grabbing a pan. He frowned a little and started to bake proudly.

Harry woke up not really that late after Louis. He looked to his left and noticed the bed was emtpy but still warm. He bit his lip and rubbed a little in his eyes yawning and stretching and getting out of the bed. He smiled and walked to his suitcase putting some shorts and a shirt on and walked downstairs smelling eggs. He grinned widely and walked into the kitchen seeing Louis baking the eggs. He grinned and walked behind him putting his arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly.”you made breakfast?” He murmured against his skin smiling. He pecked it again and pulled back not wanting to disrtact him from cooking. He sat down on the table secretly looking at his bum.

Louis nodded proudly and grabbed two plates. ''You're lucky, I just finished'' he smiled. He placed the plates down and putted the eggs on it handing Harry a plate. ''If it's rubbish you can throw it away'' he chuckled he sat down and took a bite. He chewed and frowned looking at Harry. 

Harry laughed. He would eat it even if it was terrible, really. Louis made it for him, how could he throw it away. Besides these were just eggs, you can't make bad eggs, and they didn't look burnt. Harry sat down too, taking for and then taking a bite. It wasn't bad at all. "Yeah, I'm lucky" he winked at him, taking another bite. He was actually hungry. 

Louis grinned and ate happily. Harry liked it and that was the point of him cooking. He ate his eggs glancing at Harry now and then. He smiled and shifted his feet. He blushed and locked their ankles. He continued to eat and looked out of the window. ''I wish I could stay here forever'' he mumbled and glanced at Harry. He really wanted to stay here. Just him and Harry, everything would be perfect really. 

Harry couldn't help but smile at him, because that was what he was thinking before, really. But they couldn't stay here forever. They just had their lives out there and they couldn't leave everything behind. "Oh, yesterday was pretty boring I think. I mean... We didn't do much" he shrugged. It was lovely and nice, but he wanted more. "But today I'm taking you to town and today is the day when you will get to know what surprise I have for you. Hint: it will be in the evening" Harry said with big grin, eating his breakfast and looking at Louis. 

Louis grinned widely and bit his lip excitingly. ''Oh my goooood i can't wait'' he piped up. He giggled and shook with excitement. ''whyyyy in the evening? why not now?'' he asked with a pleading look. ''and no yesterday wasn't boring'' he pouted. ''It was just the first day here so it's not a big deal if we didn't do much I loved it '' he smiled and finished his eggs. He watched how Harry ate. He was a slow talker ,so he was also a slow eater. Louis chuckled and shook his head slowly. 

"Well, because it have to be in the evening" Harry shrugged. "That's what I planned" he winked at him, taking another bite. Actually, slow eating was healthy and he needed to stay healthy. But yeah... He was slow. Sometimes. With eating and talking. But only sometimes. "And by now we are going to town to have some fun and I hope you are not scared of height? I mean, if you are it's okay, no problem. Just asking" he said, looking at him curiously. 

Louis shook his head slowly and gave him a curious look. ''I'm not'' he mumbled and squinted his eyes. Now that only made him more curious. Button up, evening, and heights. He frowned and huffed. ''I don't like suprises'' he whined and grabbed his plate and quickly washed it off placing it back in the counter. He grabbed his fork and washed it off placing it back. he turned to look at Harry. 

Harry started laughing and stood up to hug him tight. "No, it will be fun, I promise" he mumbled, kissing his head. "Just few more hours and you will find out, yeah?" he asked, looking at him and smiling. It was actually adorable how Louis wanted to know what he planned for him. And he hoped he will like it. He put his dishes to the sink and quickly washed them, before turning back to Louis. "C'mon, we should dress, yeah? We will go back in a few hours and you will have time to change into your gorgeous button up then and I can't wait to see you in it" he winked at him and smacked his bum. 

Louis blushed and squirmed away. He pinched Harrys bum and quickly ran upstairs into the bedroom and chuckled going to his suitcase. 

Harry laughed and went to bathroom to brush his teeth and make his hair less wild. Well, he tried. He still looked like a little lion. He pulled a face to his reflection in the mirror and went to the bedroom to dress too. He put on some jeans and thin black longsleeve and smiled at Louis. "'M done. I'll be waiting downstairs" he said and pecked Louis' cheek, before walking downstairs and then he decided to get out of the house to take a breath of some fresh air and put his face towards the sun, enjoying how warm it was already now. 

When Harry walked out of the bedroom Louis walked in and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He smiled contently and dressed himself. He putted his shirt from 'the rush' on and some dark chinos. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted his mom saying everything was okay and that he was having an amazing time. He slipped his phone in his pocket and walked downstairs seeing Harry out of the window. He smiled and walked outside and walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist hugging him from behind. ''The weather is so nice'' he mumbled. 

"Mhmm" Harry hummed, putting hands on Louis' hands and smiled contently. "That's good, it have to be good" he mumbled and turned to him with bright smile. "Ready?" he asked him, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. "Ah, you look good!" he said then, noticing what Louis' wore. He always looked good, no matter what he was wearing, but Harry figured that he should tell him that as often as he could without being weird. He wanted him to see what he saw in him. 

Louis nodded and smiled ''I'm ready'' he chuckled. He blushed slightly and grinned widely. ''t-thanks you look good too'' he mumbled and stood on his tiptoes pecking Harrys lips quickly. He smiled up at him and pinched his bum again smirking. He chuckled and pulled away quickly before he could do something. 

"Stop pinching my bum!" Harry laughed and shook his head at him."Go to the car, I'm gonna lock the house" he said and winked at him, getting in to take keys to lock the door. Before he did it he made sure everything is okay, because his parents probably would kill him if the house burned or something and then locked the door carefully. He walked up to his car then, joining Louis in there and sitting behind the wheel. "Seatbelt, love" he murmured. 

Louis sighed and chuckled putting his seatbelt on and glancing at Harry. ''Is it far from here?'' he asked looking curiously at him. He shifted slightly trying to sit in a good position so the sore feeling wouldn't sting so badly. He frowned a little and finally sat good. 

Harry shook his head. "Nooo... We were there but you were sleeping..." he mumbled, starting his car. "Less than an hour" he said and drove away from the house to the road. "Do you like amusement parks?" he asked him, looking at him for a while and then focusing back on the road. He wanted to take him to rollercoaster and to some very slow and very romantic merry-go-rounds too and eat lots of candy-floss with him until they will be sick. That was pretty nice plan. At least that's what Harry thought. 

Louis shot up and looked at Harry. ''We're going to an amusement park'' he gasped and grinned widely. ''yeeaaah I fucking love them'' he shouted and chuckled. Now this was pretty excited. He's only been there once because there were always five kids, and that's alot of money you could spend for all five of them to do what they wanted to. Louis' parents weren't milionares so they didn't do that kind of stuff very often. He bit his lip grinning. 

Harry chuckled. "Oh, I'm glad you like it! Well, I haven't met one single person that didn't like these but yeah... Anyway, great. We are gonna have some fun then" he smiled at him wide and focused back on the road. Harry wasn't many times in amusement park too, just a quite few times. His mom was actually trying to make it better for him when she was divorcing with his father. And Gemma wasn't that big then too, but she understood way more than Harry. So they wanted to keep him shut and stop asking why dad moved out so they were taking him there. 

Louis smiled and nodded quickly. Leaned against the window and smiled looking outside. He turned his face to look at Harry and smiled softly. He bit his lip and watched how his eyes focused on the road so concentrating on driving. Harry probably felt his eyes on him but he just wanted to make the curly lad a little bit uncomfortable. He stared at him and kept biting his lip. 

"I thought you stopped being a creep" Harry said, not looking at him. Oh, he felt Louis eyes on him. They were burning holes in his cheek actually. He chuckled, looking at him with the corner of his eye. Louis and his staring... He really thought he stopped doing it already. How many times can someone look at Harry's face? It was quite average and there were plenty more interesting people to stare at than him. 

Louis smirked but kept staring. He tilted his head to the side and looked at his nose. He chuckled and leaned over to poke it. ''Your nose looks like a penis'' he said and leaned back against the window. He chuckled and winked at Harry. 

Harry laughed and opened his mouth in shock. "You are terrible. Please, remind me with I'm in love with you? I think I should change my mind!" he said, still laughing. "You are here to insult me or what?" he chuckled. Oh, he heard that one, really. "Fuck, my nose may look like penis but it's still great" he showed him his tongue and focused on the road, chuckling a little.

Louis eyes widend and he chuckled. ''dude I'm gay I love penisses you should be glad and that was a compliment'' he laughed and rolled his eyes. He smiled shaking his head. ''Drama queen'' he mumbled smirking. 

Harry laughed even more. "Serously? You are gay? Oh, I think I haven't notice that before" he smirked at him and shook his head. Louis was sometimes mean and well, that made him even more adorable for Harry. "I don't think that was actually a compliment. Now I feel like I should get plastic surgery to have prefect nose like you" he mumbled, raising his brow and looking at him for a second. 

Louis blushed and shook his head. ''don't you ever dare to change'' he glared but grinned anyways. He leaned over and kissed his cheek and nose and lips and then he realised Harry was driving so he quickly sat back down and chuckled. ''You're perfect with a penis nose'' he bit his lip trying not to laugh because that'll probably ruin his compliment. Not that he lied. Harry was perfect and his nose was too. 

Harry laughed. "Trying to kill us again Tomlinson, eh?" he asked then, winking at him. He still couldn't understand how he managed to drive with Louis' lips around him. Probably the fact that he was drunk helped him to not get too lost, but still. They both were stupid that night. And even if it was great night, it had pretty bad consequences. Harry shook his head to forget about it and focused on driving again. They were pretty close now. 

Louis blushed and covered his face. Actually he didn't remember that night so he coudln't really be embarassed. Harry could've lied too. He wouldn't tho. He smiled and looked out of the window. ''I really wished I lived here'' he mumbled looking at some people passing by. 

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty nice. I loved spending summers here" he mumbled. "Well, I haven't known anyone here but it was still nice" he added, nodding a bit, remembering some happy moments. "We are almost there!" he said excited and then they were at the parking lot. Harry parked his car and started taking his things like phone and keys. He checked if he had his wallet and got out of the car, waiting for Louis to do the same so he could lock it. 

Louis quickly got out of the car and looked around smiling. He walked to Harrys side and grabbed his hand. He looked up at him ''i-if that's okay'' he said motioning to their hands. He wasn't sure if Harry liked holding hands in public like his ex boyfriends. They didn't really like all the clingy stuff. 

Harry raised his brow at him, surprised. "Really, Lou?" he asked with disbelieve. "I'm so fucking proud of you, why wouldn't I like to hold your hand?" he asked him, not understanding at all. Back there they were holding hands and touching all the time. Why wouldn't like to hold his hand now? It was their vacation, he loved him, wanted him to have fun so for him it was obvious that he was going to hold his hand and kiss him and share little touches with him all the time. 

Louis grinned and sighed relieved. ''Just making sure'' he said and bit his lip. He wasn't gonna tell Harry what happend with his exes because he'll probably look for them and beat the shit out of them. He leaned closer to Harry and smiled widely. 

Harry looked at him carefully and shook his head. "Don't ever ask me if you can hold my hand. You can and you should, understood?" he asked, pointing a finger at him. He didn't know what happened now and he wasn't going to ask. If Louis wanted to he would tell him. And he obviously decided to skip that thing. He pecked his lips and started walking towards entrance. "Just don't get lost" he chuckled, squeezing his hand a little and entwining their fingers. 

He smiled and blushed nodding again. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''maybe you should put your phone number on my arm just incase i get lost'' he chuckled and squeezed Harrys hand following him. 

"Yeah, I will think

 

about a little card for you to hang on your neck so if you get lost, someone will call me" he laughed and guided them to cashiers to buy them both tickets to get it. There

 

wasn't so many people so they soon could go inside. Harry smiled, seeing kids around and some people at their age too. And even older. "Okay, tell me where first" he said, smiling at him wide like little kid. He was actually excited. 

Louis grinned looking at Harry. ''You choose babe'' he said and winked ''you look pretty excited too so choose i'll follow'' he murmured and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand softly. He could see those eyes sparkling looking around and it was actually really adorable. And Louis couldn't take his eyes off Harry. 

"Oh my god, you were supposed to help me!" Harry pouted, looking at him. "I hate choosing between things..." he mumbled then, dragging Louis towards a rollercoaster. "This should be fun" he grinned, looking at it with a wide smile. After a while they could get in and some weird looking man checked all buckles so they wouldn't fall off or something and Harry grabbed Louis' hand. "You are gonna scream like a little girl, I know it" he grinned. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head. ''You're gonna pee in your pants, I know it'' he grinned and licked his lips. Then they started and his stomach was bubbling with excitement. He squeezed Harrys hand and bit his lip while they were going up. 

Harry laughed at him. Harry Styles wasn't afraid of anything, stupid rides included. But Louis' hand in his was helping a lot with not jumping around in his seat from this little weird feeling in his stomach as they were going higher and higher and well... That was high. He was biting his lip to not smile too much and his cheeks were starting to hurt. And then they started rolling down faster and faster and he had to close his eyes because it was so fast. And he let out little squeak when they reached little loop, basically laughing from fun. Yeah, he was a kid, definitely. 

Louis was laughing all the time, he didn't even have time or breath enough to scream. He squeezed Harrys hand and after a while it stopped. Louis chuckled and looked over at Harry. ''you squeaked'' he teased wiggling his eyebrows

Harry laughed, his cheek were red and his eyes were wide open and sparkling with happiness. "Because it surprised me!" he said, getting out of it and dragging Louis with him. He stood for a while, trying to get used to not moving again and laughed. "Oh god, my stomach didn't like it" he chuckled, putting hand to his stomach. He wiped corner of his eye and looked at Louis. "I think I'm still a kid" he said, biting his lips to finally stop smiling. 

Louis grinned with just watching Harry and it was so adorable seeing how he really looked like a kid. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his and pecked his cheek. ''You are still a kid and you're adorable'' he murmured in his ear and chuckled quietly before pulling away. ''my turn'' he said grinning like an idiot. He grabbed Harrys hand again and started walking. 

Harry giggled and let him drag him around. Actually it had to look funny, little Louis leading big Harry. Well, Harry took them here because it was always fun and good laugh. And he hoped they will have some memories together, better than just hanging out in his house or at some weird parties. And there was no better place for a date than amusement park. 

Louis squeaked when he saw the big boat wich was almost going all the way around. He tightend his grip on Harrys hand and grinned. ''let's do that'' he said almost jumping like a child. He pulled Harry with him giggling like crazy 

Harry opened his mouth to protest but then decided to man up so he closed it and walked with Louis towards it. "If I'm throwing up on you then it's your fault" he mumbled, warning him when they were in. He wasn't going to anyway, it never happened to him before, but he wanted to have a little banter with Louis. He put his hands on the little railing that was there to hold and smiled at him cheeky. 

Louis grinned and bit his lip. ''Cheeky'' he teased and placed his hand over Harrys smiling like an idiot. He entwined their fingers so his fingers touched the bar too. ''and if you throw up that was please'' he chuckled pointing to Harrys otherside. 

Harry laughed loudly but then the ride started and he was laughing again. It was probably because all his insides were crashing. Like his stomach was hitting his liver, he was sure about it, and it was making this weird tangling sensation all over his body that made him laugh because it was weird and it kind of tickled.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''why are you laughing'' he asked giggling like crazy. People around them probably tought they were high or something. He chuckled and squeaked when it got faster and higher. 

"I don't know!" Harry said still laughing and similing wide. He was just happy and he was feeling good being able to act like a little kid. He poked Louis' side with his elbow when he squeaked, giving him a look. He was all giggly all the time, sometimes closing his eyes when the feeling of falling back and forth was too much for him to look. But soon ride stopped and Harry took Louis' hand and got out, giggling like crazy. "I can't stop!" he chuckled, biting his lip but the giggle was still getting out of his mouth. He leaned down, pecking Louis lips but he was still chuckling. He facepalmed and looked at him from behind his fingers. "Let's get some candy-floss" he mumbled, still chuckling softly. 

Louis smiled up at Harry and giggled a little. ''I'd love too'' he said and grabbed his biting his lip. He blushed and entwined their fingers. He could hear some whispers from behind him but he shrugged it off, he wasn't in the mood for hearing bad things about them, Louis was happy Harry was happy so why would anyone try to break that down?. He squeezed Harrys hand started to walk with him. He sighed contently and giggled again. 

Harry really wasn't paying attention to anything besides Louis and then having fun. That was the most important in that moment, nothing more. So people looking at them could literally go and fuck themselves and then die in the deep hole for him. He wouldn't care at all. He bought them big, pink candy-floss then and grinned at Louis and then at it. He took some and looked at Louis. "Open" he ordered, wanting him to try it first. 

Louis chuckled and opened his mouth glancing at Harry. God this kid turned cheesier every day. Not that Louis minded , no not at all. 

Harry put the candy on Louis' tongue, pushing his chin up so he would close his mouth and smiled at him, before taking some too. It started melting on his tongue and he moaned. He knew it was just sugar in weird form but he seriously loved candy-floss. It was so fluffy and sweet and just perfect. Just like Lou! He grinned at his boyfriend and looked around. "Now my turn, right?" he asked rethorically and started walking with Louis towards merry-go-round with tea cups as seats. 

Louis smiled and grabbed some of the candy floss. He bit his lip and looked at Harry ''open'' he ordered grinning. He licked his lips and waited for Harry to open his mouth. He looked around where Harry took them and groaned. ''you want me to puke don't you?'' he chuckled 

Harry willingly opened his mouth, by the way licking Louis' finger and smiled at him, enjoying candy in his mouth. "Um, no, I don't want you to be sick" he shook his head. "It's slow so I figured it's the best way to steal some kisses from you there" he winked at him and pushed him into one cup, sitting next to him with a big grin on his face. He took some more candy and pecked Louis' lips, now even sweeter as they were eating this sugary thing. "Mmmhmm... You are sweet" he murmured as they started slowly spinning. 

Louis smiled and scooted closer wrapping his arms around Harry. He took some of the candy floss and placed it on Harrys lips. He leaned closer and licked over Harrys lips taking the candy floss in his mouth. He giggled and smiled looking at him. 

Harry smiled wide. "Keep it PG, Tomlinson. There are kids around" he laughed but he was so happy they could have some time for them now. It was putting them into good and fluffy mood and they will need that later. He leaned down to gently kiss him and then higged him. "I love you so much" he whispered into his ear. "More than anything or anyone else" he added, looking at him with little smile. Then he took some more candy and ate it, sighing happily. 

Louis blushed and felt a some tickles in his stomach. ''I love you too'' he murmured cuddling in Harrys side. He wrapped some candy around his fingers and ate it. He groaned because the most of it sticked to his fingers. ''It's so sticky'' he whined trying to get the candy of his fingers. 

Harry chuckled and nodded. His fingers were sticky now too. But it was okay, they will wash their hands later. "Let me help you..." he whispered and took his hand, slowly licking his fingers, one by one. They probably weren't much less sticky after that, but just a bit... Besides he loved licking Louis' fingers. It was kind of hot and he was just showing him by this, that he was all Louis, almost like a slave. "Better now?" he asked then with cheeky smile. 

Louis lips were apart as he watched Harry. He expected him to laugh at him but no, he fucking licked his fingers off, One by one. He swallowed and bit his lip nodding slowly. ''t-thanks'' he stutterd and turned his attention back to the candy floss. 

Harry smiled wide, big grin on his face. "You are adorable!" he called, giggling. He took some more candy floos and ate it, moaning softly. "It's so sweet, I think I'm gonna die" he mumbled, closing his eyes and enjoying the taste of it on his tongue. He haven't eaten it for such a long time and this day gave him opportunity to go back a bit to his childhood. When the ride ended, he took Louis' hand with his own sticky one as they were getting out of the cup, not caring if he wanted it or not, he just wanted to hold his hand. 

1

Louis grinned and entwined their fingers again. It was all sticky and it was actually funny feeling a sticky hand on your own sticky hand. He took a big hand (alot of candy floss because Louis doesn't have big hands) candy and stuffed it in his mouth. He chuckled and moaned silenty feeling it melt in his mouth. He licked his lip and grinned at Harry. ''I missed this so much'' he murmured. 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. It was almost over anyway. Probably it was good because if he ate some more he would die from hyperglycemia or other diabetes right away. "Yeah, I love candy floss" he mumbled, taking some more and throwing the stick away. He parted it in two and gave some to Louis and ate the rest of it. "I'm stickyyyyy" he moaned, moving his fingers like it could help him. "C'mon, we have to find some water to wash our hands. And some water to drink because I feel too sweet" he mumbled, biting his lip. Louis just nodded in agreement and they walked to the bathrooms. Harry washed his hands quickle and kissed Louis temple.''I'll get some water, i'll be right back'' he murmured softly and walked away to the cafetaria to buy two bottles of water.

Louis nodded and he slowly started to wash his hands too. Everything was going amazing and his whole day was perfect. Ofcourse someone needed to ruin that. When Louis turned to tap of the water of and dried his hand he was suddenly getting pressed against a wall. He whimpered and tried to squirm away. He didn't realise what was happenin until he heard the males voice. ''Fag'' he growled into his ear. Louis frowned his cheek pressed against the tile wall. He wanted to cry, really. But he didn't ,he wasn't gonna let this man win. ''I'm a fag, but you're the one pressing me against a tile wall, that reminds me of me and my boyfriend in the shower'' Louis smirked wanting to piss the man off. The man growled and pushed harder against Louis '' a big mouth we got there, you're so pathetic, real men like boobs and vaginas. '' Louis chuckled bitterly and tried to keep himself strong. ''Well I like dicks shoved up in my ass, get over it and grow the fuck up'' he growled against the wall. 

Harry was getting impatient outside. He decided to check on Louis since it was taking him way too long. He walked back in with two water bottles in his hands. "Lou, are you-" he cut off, seeing what was happening. He dropped the water into sink and grabbed the man by the back of his neck, pulling him off Louis and pushing him back then. "What the fuck?!" he asked him, obviously mad. "Should I show you how to be a fucking man, you asshole?!" he growled at him, pushing him again. He didn't want to fight with him, not today. "Lou, are you okay?" he asked then worriedly, pulling him close to his chest to protect him. He looked for the last time at that stupid idiot that was trying to hurt Louis and now he wasn't that brave anymore since Harry was basically killing him with his eyes. "Come on..." he murmured to Louis, hoping that homophobic pig will get hit by a truck really soon. He grabbed the water and walked out of the bathroom with Louis and guided him outside, where he sit him down on a bench and crouched in front of him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked softly, holding hands on Louis' knees. 

Louis shook his head slowly. ''He just pressed me against the wall'' he murmured. He was glad Harry didn't took it too far and punched the man in the face or something. Louis smirked and bit his lip. ''he told me I was a fag, And I said that he was the one pressing me against a tile wall and it reminded me of our shower'' he chuckled and rubbed Harrys hands softly, showing him he really was okay. He grabbed one of the water bottles and sipped from it smiling softly at Harry. ''Thanks by the way'' he murmured leaning over and pecking his forhead. 

Harry was really worried about him. Louis was small and way too nice to defend himself and people were being assholes. Who sane would beat up some kid for liking something different? Seriously, it wasn't Dark Times, they were living in a free country. Why were these things still happening. He looked at him carefully and rubbed his cheek. "I'm so sorry I left you there, babe" he said, looking up at him as he was still down on the ground. "And I'm sorry it happened, I wanted this day to be perfect" he sighed. 

Louis shook his head worriedly ''Love, it's not your fault i'm perfectly fine really, just forget about it and have some fun okay this day is still perfect and i'm not going to let it get ruined because of a stupid asshole'' he said and leaned down kissing Harry frimly on the lips wanting to show that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't feel bad. He smiled softly and shrugged ''I'm okay really'' 

Harry shook his head, making grumpy face. "I hope someone will throw up on him when he will be walking by some ride" he mumbled angrily and got up. "I should get you some self-defense lessons or something like that, really" he chuckled and took his hand, holding his water in other. "It's me the one called troublemaker but you are a trouble magnet" he said, now in a better mood, giggling at his own joke. He really wanted to go back there and crash this guy's face on the sink and watch him bleed on the floor, but he had better things to do. Like making Louis smile. 

Louis chuckled and blushed. ''I'm sorry'' he giggled and grabbed Harrys arm throwing it over his own shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his smaller arm around Harrys waist and he started to walk again . He grinned and saw some girls 'awwing' at them. He chuckled looking up at Harry ''see not everyone hates gays'' he said smiling. 

"Mate, don't call me gay or I'll be offended" Harry chuckled, poking his cheek and looked at the girls too. "They probably want to have a gay bestfriend to do shopping and other things like that. What a shame you are terrible at shopping" he said with big smile, pulling Louis closer to his side as they were walking around. "It's your turn now, you know..." Harry mumbled. They could go for one more ride and then they could eat lunch. And then go back to the house to get some rest and take a shower and get ready for Harry's surprise. 

Louis gasped looking at Harry. ''don't call me mate i'm your boyfriend'' he chuckled poking his side. ''And I'm not terrible at shopping'' he murmured frowning. He grinned again and looked around trying to choose between all the fun things they could do. ''We could do that one'' he mumbled pointing to a rollercoaster with 3 loopings in a row. he bit his lip looking at Harry. 

"I know, i know, it's just a banter, Lou" he mumbled and kissed him sweetly. Hearing Louis say 'I'm your boyfriend' was so nice and it stroked his ego as hell. Really, he had to constantly remind himself that Louis was his boyfriend and that they were in a relationship, because it was too damn perfect to be true. But it was true. It was real and he never felt happier than at that moment. It was definitely the best summer ever. Harry nodded, smiling at him. "Okay, let's go then!" he said and started walking towards it. 

Louis' smile got wider and when they finally got it he grabbed Harrys hand again. He was buzzing with excitement and really he couldn't wait for the ride to start. Again the man needed to check the belts and all for making sure they won't fly out of the rollercoaster. Louis tilted his head forwards so he could look at Harry and grinned. 

"Stop smiling all the time! Your cheeks will hurt" Harry warned him but he was smiling all the time too. He just couldn't help it, his smile was permanently on his face and even if he tried so hard, it wouldn't disappear. "Try not to scream!" he warned him, before the ride started. Well, there goes his hair fixing. It will be all messy again really, really soon, like in a few seconds. 

Louis squeezed Harrys hand and bit his lip trying not to make any sounds. He failed misarbly and screamed the lungs out of his body. The ride was so fast it was hard to breath properly. When it ended he looked at Harry and laughed loudly shaking his head ''You're hair'' he giggled. His curls were all over the place and he probably couldn't see anything because the locks were covering his eyes. He chuckled and letted go of Harrys hand and gently whiped the curls out of his face. The belts came off and he got up grabbing Harrys hand again. ''I couldn't help to not scream'' he giggled blushing. 

Harry was laughing at Louis the whole ride, his screams were terribly not manly at all and it was so funny to watch him with his mouth wide open. He shook his head to get his hair to be all in place again when Louis fixed it and smiled at him thankfully. "Lou, I have to say that... You scream like a girl" he laughed loudly, holding his stomach, almost tearing up when he remembered Louis’screams again. But then he kissed him so he would feel better about it, even if there was no need to be embarrassed and took him back under his arm, pulling him to his side. "C'mon, I'm taking you for lunch. Any idea what we should eat?" he asked him with a small smile. 

Louis blushed furiously and shook his head. ''I don't scream like a girl'' he protested.But he knew it was true that he screamed like a girl. he wasn't gonna admit it. Especially not to Harry so he could make fun of him. Louis chuckled and shook his head slowly at Harry. ''I think you're better in choosing if it depends on food'' he said grinning. 

Harry shook his head. "You are so submissive, it hurts" he teased him and pulled him for a little hug as they were walking. "I saw outside some fast food and I haven't eaten a hamburger like... In ages. I can't really eat these kind of things" he shrugged. "So... Maybe there?" he asked him, looking down at him. He really shouldn't eat any fast food, any McDonald's or other KFC. But now was time for little pleasures. "I promise that dinner will be better" he chuckled, dragging him outside the park

Louis nodded grinning ''sounds great'' he mumbled following Harry. He holded onto his side the whole time, when they got out of the park indeed there was a McDonald's. he smiled looking at Harry and bit his lip. ''I just wanna say thanks you for today already'' he said smiling up at him. ''It's been amazing really'' he said. 

Harry looked at him surprised. "This day isn't over yet" he winked at him and kissed his head lovingly. He guided him to the restaurant and once they got in, he looked at the board above cash desk. He took out his wallet, giving Louis some money, definitely enough. "Order me literally anything, babe, okay? It can be the same you will take for yourself" he said him. All McDonald's food was actually quite good, even if weren't healthy at all. "I gotta pee or I'll pee myself" he chuckled. "Don't want that to happen" he mumbled then and sending Louis little smile, he disappeared in the bathroom. 

Louis nodded and frowned looking down at the money. He felt like he should pay too. He wrinkled his nose and pulled his wallet out holding it tightly. When it was his turn he just ordered two meals, just the same. He putted Harrys money in his pocket and payed with his own. It was pretty quick there so he took the two trays and walked to a table sitting down and placing the trays on the table. 

Harry quickly got back and for a while was looking for Louis, finally spotting him at one of the tables. he walked up to him, sitting in front of him and smiling. "I'm starving" he mumbled. He could still feel this sickly sweet candy floss but it wasn't really making his stomach full. And he was a big guy so he needed some food from time to time to keep his body working the way it should be. 

Louis pulled Harrys money out of his pocket and handed it to him. He didn't say anything because he knew Harry would protest or something. He smirked slightly and started to eat. 

Harry looked at the money surprised and then he understood. "Heeeey, I gave you this so you would actually use it to pay!" he said, furrowing his brows at him and pouting. He put the money back into his wallet and pointed finger at Louis. "That is the last time I let you do anything" he warned him and shook his head. He didn't want Louis to pay for anything, really. He took him here, it was his idea and he wanted him to not care about anything. Especially not money. 

Louis shrugged and chuckled quietly. ''I don't mind really'' he mumbled continuing to eat. ''now stop whining and eat'' he said teasingly and winked. He took another bite and chuckled quietly. Sometimes Harry over reacted over little things, another reason why Louis loved Harry. When it came to the point he was a little drama queen. 

"I'm not whining!" Harry protested but grabbed his food and started to eat too. He just wanted to buy Louis things. It was great feeling to do it. And if he could, he would buy him every little thing in the world. His savings weren't that big though, unfortunatelly. "Oh my god, I can't remember last time I ate at McDonald's" he moaned, taking another bite. 

Louis shook his head raising his eyebrows ''I'm already happy'' he said and grinned cheekily. He chuckled and grabbed the two empty cups, so he could fill them. ''What do you want to drink?'' he asked standing up. 

"Since you are all bossy and rebel anyway... You choose" Harry waved his hand at him like he was saying 'whatever'. He took another bite, humming quietly. God, if his coach saw him eating all this rubbish food, he would lock him in gym for week straight and was making him run for miles and even more. He chuckled quietly at this image in his head. 

Louis chuckled rolling his eyes. He went to fill the cups and came back handing Harry one of them. he sat down again and took another bite of his food. He sipped from the straw and hummed. 

When Harry finished eating, he grabbed his cup and leaned back on his seat, stretching a little and mewling. He sipped by the straw and watched Louis carefully, staring at him intensively, with serious face like he was thinking about something hard. "Would it be really bad if i told you that I really would like to fuck you in the restroom?" he said slowly and lazily, like he was talking about weather, not actually quickie in McDonald's. It was just hypothetical question actually but he wanted to see Louis' reaction. 

Louis choked on the hamburger he was just eating and coughed loudly. His eyes widend and he looked at Harry. ''W-what?'' he asked in shock. He sipped from his cup again trying to stop the burning feeling in his throat. He swallowed and look back up at Harry. 

Harry was just watching him, still the same bored expression on his face like it was nothing. he shrugged and sipped some more when Louis stopped coughing and choking. "Or just get you on your knees in front of me" he mumbled, staring at him. His face was still straight and he was lazily playing with the straw, biting it a little and squeezing with his teeth. He rubbed Louis' ankle with his leg under the table. 

Louis stared back at Harry and nibbled on the inside of his cheek. ''God Harry there are kids in here'' he murmured and glared slightly warning him. He finished his food and continued sipping from his drink watching Harry. 

Harry's lips stretched in little smirk and he squinted his eyes, looking straight into Louis' eyes, before he leaned on the table, propping on his elbows. "I wasn't serious" he whispered to him and his smile got wide then. He chuckled and leaned back again, resting his back and sipping more from his cup. He just wanted to see Louis' reaction. And he definitely planned something better for them than fucking at McDonald's, really. 

Louis blushed furiously and looked down at the emty trays not wanting to look at Harry. He got up biting his lip and placed the trays where all the others were. He grabbed his cup and glared slightly at Harry. He chuckled and held his hand out infront of Harry. They could take the cups with them anyways. Louis sipped again from the cup still blushing madly feeling stupid for being flusterd. 

Harry smiled at him with really big grin as he was proud of himself for making Louis blush so bad. "I didn't want to fuck you in the car, do you really think I would do that in a restroom?" he chuckled, getting up and taking Louis' hand. He squeezed it lightly, wanting to comfort him a bit after all. "You are so cute, seriously" he mumbled into his ear, making sure he's blowing some hot air on it. Okay, he was being a tease now, he knew that, but he wanted Louis to get in some kind of good mood now. 

Louis wanted to moan but he bit his lip and swallowed the sound. He holded Harry's hand firmly and pulled his out the McDonald's. ''You can't say 'fuck' as in the context of 'having sex' in a restaurant full of kids Harry'' he chuckled and bit his lip trying to ignore the fact that Harry was driving him crazy with the whispers and the close touches. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Half of them already saw some porn and the other half was watching Skins or some other show which is like porn, but in tv" he mumbled and put his hand on Louis' lower back, right there where there was the curve of his bum and started rubbing his shirt in small circles with his thumb, sipping some more from his cup as they were walking towards his car. 

Louis chuckled and wondered when Harry turned this lazy and tired. He shrugged it off and leaned into Harrys touch blushing slightly. He saw Harrys car and walked to the passenger side and sighed softly waiting for Harry to unlock the car. He sipped from his drink and blinked slowly. 

After Harry got in the car he turned the airconditioning on imidiatly because it was so warm in the car from standing in the sun all day. He putted his cup in the cup holder because he needed both of his hands to drive. He putted Louis’seatbelt on and then his own. He smiled and started to drive.

Louis whined slightly and leaned his face closer to the aircondtioning. He hummed slightly and smiled at the cool air hitting his face. After a while he pulled back again and smiled at Harry. He holded his cup in his hands and kept sipping until it was empty. He inhaled deeply and putted the cup in the other cup holder. 

"It will be better soon" Harry mumbled, driving and it really got better few minutes later. "Hey, want another hint for my surprise?" he asked him then with cheeky smile on his face. He actually couldn't wait to show Louis what he got for him. And he wanted it to be perfect and Louis had to be excited over this. Because he was excited too and he was all buzzed for this. He never made anything like that before in his whole life so he was kind of nervous too. 

Louis nodded quickly grinning like an idiot. He was actually so excited and nervous about the surprise and actually a bit scared. He didn't know what he needed to expect, Button up heights and at night. He frowned and bit his lip again not having any clue of what it could be. 

"Okay, sooo... Next hint" Harry said slowly and stopped, wanting to tease Louis some more. "Next hint is: It contains something red" he said happily, knowing that it's not even a good hint. There were plenty of things with something red or just all red. But he didn't want to tell Louis before he will actually see it. It wouldn't be a surprise then. 

Louis frowned and huffed ''what the fuck Harry you're seriously the worst peron ever in giving hints'' he said looking at him with a sassy look. Louis could be sassy if he wanted too. He rolled his eyes and looked out of the window ''we're not going to a concert of Taylor Swift right'' Button up, you could dress nice for a concert. At night, most concerts were at night. Heights, maybe they sat high in a tribune. Red, her new album. Louis frowned and really wished that wasn't the suprise. Not that he didn't like Taylor Swift it just wasn't his style of music, maybe Harry liked it? 

Harry laughed loudly. "Oh my god! Taylor Swift?" he chuckled. "Seriously... Taylor Swift?!" he laughed again, propping himself on the wheel. How Louis could think about that? "It's not Taylor Swift's concert, no worries" he chuckled. "But yeah, there will be some music too, I think" he said happily with big grin on his face. "You are funny. How did you come up with Taylor anyway?" he asked him, looking at him for a bit and then back focusing on driving. Yeah, he should think about some concert with Louis. They could both get sweaty jumping in the crowd and kiss in the middle of some slower song and then jump some more and then maybe go back to home if it was close or hotel if not and fuck while still feeling the music in their bodies. Perfect. But not Taylor Swift. 

''well Red is her new album, Heights , in a tribune or something, and a button up because yeah...'' Louis chuckled looking at Harry. He blushed slightly and smiled down at his lap loving the sound of Harry laughter. It was cute because he always pulled his nose up a little bit and it was just so adorable. Louis chuckled quietly and looked back at Harry. ''I didn't know! Maybe you liked her i don't know'' he chuckled.

Harry laughed again. "Yeah, I liked her. She has no boobs and is so thin like little wind could break her" he chuckled, wrinkling his nose. "How could I like this cowgirl?" he laughed. Not that he was calling her ugly, she wasn't. But really, not his type. He liked actually woman that looked like woman, not like little girl or stick on legs. And that's how Taylor looked like for him. What would he has to grab if he had chance to be with her?! Harry shook his head lightly. "I promise you it has nothing to do with Miss Swift" he mumbled and winked at him. 

Louis giggled and shrugged ''You're making me so curious really'' he said looking at Harry. These hints didn't make any sense. ''If you came up with better hints maybe I came up with better theories'' he chuckled and grabbed Harrys cup sipping from it casually. He frowned when the soda came impossibly slow. He pulled off and looked at the straw. ''Dude you nibble on your straw'' he grinned and fixed it a little bit sipping again. 

Harry chuckled. "You have to wait then till it's right time and you will find out what I planned" he said. He really wanted it to be a surprise. He just wanted to do something like that so bad and now he had a chance and he really was excited over this. "Hey, nobody said you can steal my drink so stop complaining!" He said, poking his arm playfully. "Besides I get sexually frustrated when I look at you so don't blame me for biting this straw to death" he chuckled, looking at him with corner of his eye.

Louis chuckled and smirked ''sexually frustrated huh?'' he asked staring at Harry again. Yes, staring like last time,burning a hole in his head from staring. He bit his lip and sipped from the drink again. He chuckled quietly and really wanted to know what this damn surprise was already. 

"Stop it" Harry warned him, hitting his thigh lightly and putting his hand back on the wheel. "You are stealing my drink and then you are insolent enough to disturb your driver while he is driving! It's prohibited!" Harry chuckled and stopped his car as they were finally there. He got out and waited for Louis to do the same so he could lock his car and then he started walking towards the house, taking out key to the house. 

Louis grinned and climbed out of the car. He ran too Harry and before he could open the door and jumped on his back wrapping his tighs around his waist. He giggled and kissed his cheek slopply. 

"ohhh... Are you comfy up there?" he asked, bending a bit as he jumped on him, not expecting anyone to attack him like that. He was unlocking the door, holding Louis thigh with one hand and then when he managed to open the door, he was holding him with both hands. "I guess you liked jumping on me, eh?" he asked him with cheeky smile. He walked to the couch and dropped Louis there. "Wanna tea? Or beer? Or... Whatever?" he asked, heading towards kitchen to get himself something to drink. 

Louis giggled and sat on the couch smiling like an idiot. ''Surprise me'' he chuckled. He bit his lip grabbing a pillow and hiding his face in it. He didn't know how but suddenly he was buzzing for this surprise and he couldn't wait anymore. 

Harry shook his head. "You are worse than a kid!" he called and disappeared in the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and some chips from the cupboard and bowl too. He put chips into bowl and grabbed it with one hand, in other holding beers as he walked back to Louis. He gave him a bowl and opened their beers, then handing him one. "Cheers!" he said, smiling and sipped some. It was actually some apple flavoured beer, perfect for summer and to not get drunk as it had way less alcohol in it than regular beer. 

Louis sighed contently and took the beer sipping from it. He frowned and looked at the bottle. ''oh apple'' he chirped and sipped again. He hummed slightly and sipped some again. ''it's nice I like it'' he said smiling and looking at Harry. 

"Yeah, I figured it tastes better and is better for you as you are terrible at drinking" he chuckled and sipped from his bottle too, taking some chips and relaxing on the couch next to Louis. "There should be tv" he mumbled quietly. "But mom decided we don't need it on vacation. Seriously. That's sooo wrong" he said. Instead of tv there was a fireplace in front of the couch. And they should definitely have some fire in there. Maybe tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow will be good. 

Louis sniffed and shrugged. ''I don't mind actually'' he said. Maybe for some football matches or movies, but it was vacation so it wasn't really nesecarry. He glanced at Harry and sipped again from his beer. He licked his lips and bit them after that. 

Harry nodded. Yeah, it wasn't really needed but after all, like for some evenings or lazy mornings or when it was raining... It would be nice. Harry put his head on Louis' shoulder and sighed, playing with his bottle, rubbing it up and down and then flicking his index finger over the top, just to do it again. He tilted his head up a little to kiss Louis' neck and got back to playing with his bottle. 

Louis frowned and watched Harry playing with the bottle. Now he was just teasing him. His breath got a little bit heavier jusst watching his hand work on a bottle. He bit his lip and quickly flickered his eyes away. He new what Harry was doing and he wasn't gonna let it get to him. 

Harry smiled softly and took another sip from his bottle, resting it then on his thigh. "Heeey, how about going tomorrow to get on the boat and spend some time on the lake?" Harry asked then. They could go there and see if there were any cruises so they could jump in and like... cuddle while watching sights? And they could go on a date to the cinema or wherever they wanted to make it all sweet. 

Louis grinned and nodded. ''Sounds amazing'' he murmured and kissed Harrys hair. ''when do I get my surprise?'' he asked and bit his lip cheekily. He just couldn't wait and he was so curious. 

Harry chuckled. "Someone's impatient" he said, looking up on him. He put his hand on Louis' thigh and patted it a bit, keeping his hand there because he really loved Louis' thighs and it was warm and nice place to hold his hand. "First of all, we need to first take a shower. And then change, yeah?" Harry said and drank rest of his beer. He already had a plan. He put the empty bottle on the coffee table and got up. "And this time I'm first to take a shower." He leaned down to kiss Louis' lips sweetly and smiled at him, before walking to the bathroom to take this shower and then change. 

Louis nodded and chuckled quietly. He layed down on the couch and putted his arms in the air playing with his fingers. He looked at the ceiling and sighed contently with a smile on his face. He grabbed his bottle and sipped from it again. He sniffed and turned his head so he could look out of the window in the woods. It was actually so nice here so quiet. 

Harry took his time in the shower, he needed to feel fresh and good and relaxed. Then he dried his body and hair, styling it then with his fringe pushed back. He made sure his hair looked good. Then he walked to the bedroom. He took out from his suitcase black jeans and his white button-up and some clean black boxers. He put it all on, then put his shoes on. He used some cologne and brushed his teeth. And when he was happy about how he looked like, he went back downstairs to Louis. "Babe, you can take a shower too and change. And I need to go to petrol station so I'll do it now while you are busy with yourself anyway, okay?" he asked, leaning down to kiss Louis' forehead and ruffle his hair a bit.

Louis smiled softly and nodded getting up and walking upstairs. He undressed himself and quickly got in the shower washing his hair and his body slowly taking his time. When he was done he got out of the shower and dried his hair. He sighed when it was all feathery and soft. He wrinkled his nose and started styling it up. After a while it was all good and he smiled contently in the mirror. 

Harry almost ran to his car when Louis' disappeared, first taking the bag from the closet by the door. He drove to the nearest shop and bought all he needed. It wasn't much but still, it was all necessary so his surprise would be exactly how he imagined it. Then he left his car few meters from the house so Louis wouldn't see it and went to get his surprise ready. And when he was done he hoped that he will be on time, before Louis will be ready because petrol station was like 500 meters from the house so it wouldn't take him as long as it took him to get everything ready. 

Louis got out of the bathroom and grabbed his button up shirt and his black skinny jeans. he putted it all on and smiled contently in the mirror. He layed down on the bed wondering if Harry was back or not. He giggled and rolled on the bed wanting to know the suprise. He got up and realised he tottaly ruined his hair. He groaned and quickly walked back to the bathroom to fix it. 

Harry parked his car outside and went back in to the house. "I'm back!" he called, not seeing Louis anywhere. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he was doing everything so quickly, he actually was tired. But just a little and he just needed some water. It was getting dark outside and he was impatiently waiting for Louis to join him so they could finally go there where they should so Louis could get his surprise and be surprised but disappointed or surprised and happy. He was getting nervous now and was a bit afraid Louis will laugh at him for it. But fuck it. 

Louis heard Harry yell and walked downstairs grinning. He smiled at Harry and pecked his cheek quickly drinking from his glass of water. He chuckled and jumped on the counter. ''can we go?'' he asked biting his lip preventing himself from grinning like an idiot.. 

Harry nodded, putting glass into sink and licking his lips. He offered Louis hand to take and smiled. "We are walking. It's not far from here" he mumbled, making sure he had keys to the house and his phone. He looked around to see if everything was okay, like cooker was turned off and water and stuff like that. He was actually really getting nervous. What if Louis won't like it? It was a possibility and Harry would probably die from embarrassment there if Louis started laughing at him for that. 

Louis grinned and jumped of the counter grabbing Harrys hand. He bit his lip and stared up at Harry. ''C'mon let's go then'' he said and pulled him outside. He was actually so nervous and he really was curious for the suprise. 

Harry smiled at him. He locked the door and put the key in his pocket and took Louis' hand again, squeezing it lightly and entwining their fingers. He rubbed Louis' knuckles with his thumb ans sighed. "If you won't like it just tell me, yeah?" he asked him, smiling a little at him. They walked out through gate and then Harry turned to the woods that were around lake. It wasn't really far, maybe 10-15 minutes of walking slow, just lake they was walking right now, making a walk out of it. Breathing in the fresh air was good. 

Louis bit his lip and chuckled looking up at Harry. ''oh you're killing me in the woods?'' he chuckled and leaned against Harry smiling at the birds chirping and whisteling. He inhaled deeply and blushed. ''I'm actually so nervous'' he mumbled slowly carressing his arm. 

Harry chuckled nervously and shook his head. "I promise you, I'm not killing you or even hurting a bit, unless you decide to do it by yourself" he mumbled, guiding them between trees where was small path. "Um, I'm more nervous, really. And a bit scared you won't like it" he said. They actually could hear the sound of water now, as they were getting closer and closer, going a bit up on little hill. 

Louis frowned and shook his head. ''Ofcourse I'll like it '' he smiled ''don't worry 'bout that'' he said and kissed Harrys cheek. ''Is that water I hear running?'' he asked frowning. Louis bit his lip and raised his eyebrows wanting to know what Harry was doing what him because it was turning him insane. 

Harry nodded. "It's just lake, really. It's quite different there from where we were swimming, more wild, I guess" he smiled at him, squeezing his hand now, because they were really close. "I feel so stupid, really. It's so cheesy and I don't know why... But I wanted to do this with you" he babbled as they walked out of the woods. They were on little cliff, there was grass everywhere, like a little lea. Down there was lake and it was what they heard. And in the middle of that lea, was blanket and some little black latherns with candles in them around it so everything on the blanket was visible. And there were two glasses and bottle of wine and some food on trays. Yeah, it was a fucking romantic date on cliff. There were two other blankets so they wouldn't get cold and two little pillows to sit on and actually, Harry was blushing so hard right now. He never was romantic type and he had no idea how to make anything romantic so he probably failed so bad. 

Louis gasped and placed his hand infront of his mouth. His eyes went teary, god he was getting emotional for this. He looked up at Harry and smiled. ''It's perfect'' he whispered feeling the lump in his throat. Harry always did so much for Louis to please him and it was just overwhelming him how sweat and perfect everthing was he did for him. He felt a tears slowly streaming down his cheek and wrapped his arms around Harry. ''Thank you so much Harry It's amazing god it's perfect'' he whispered hugging him tightly. 

Harry's eyes were wide open as he was staring at Louis crying. "Hey, babe, it's okay, don't cry" he murmured, cuddling him to his chest. he rubbed his back slowly in circles. "It's just dinner, don't cry" he whispered into Louis' hair. He pushed him back gently, so Harry could see his face. He kissed both of younger boy's cheeks, kissing the tears away and rest wiped with his thumbs. "Don't cry, I wanted to make you smile, not cry" he mumbled, smiling at him softly. He was actually way better now, not nervous anymore, since Louis actually liked it. He was worried it will be way too much. Because seriously, how cheesy it was? He gently pecked Louis' lips, kissing him softly. "No more tears?" he asked then. 

Louis sniffed and nodded smiling. ''You're perfect thanks for this really'' he murmured and kissed Harry again softly. He pulled back and bit his lip smiling at the sight. He inhaled deeply and swallowed shaking his head slowly. ''God'' he murmured. 

"No, you are perfect" Harry said back and winked at Louis with big grin on his face. He took Louis' hand, dragging him on the blanket so they could sit and eat and talk and... do other things, whatever they wanted. When they were sitting opposite each other, Harry took the fluffy blanket and wrapped it around Louis' arms. "It gets cold in here" he said, nodding at the end of the cliff. It was quite windy there, but there where they were sitting it wasn't that much. He opened the wine, red wine as he said there will be something red, and poured it into two glasses, handing then one over to Louis. He raised his own a bit, and smiled at him. "To us. So we will always love each other" he mumbled, blushing. 

Louis grinned and nodded ''To us.'' he repeated and raised his glass against Harrys and bit his lip. ''So we will always love each other'' he mumbled and smiled widely. He sipped from the wine and moaned softly ''hhmm''. He wrapped the blanket around him tighter and looked around smiling. ''It's so nice here'' he murmured. It really was everything was so perfect and Harry was here with him so that was good. 

Harry sipped some too and rested his glass on knee, so it wouldn't spill. He nodded, looking around. "Actually I'm pretty sure that's where my parents were sneaking out for dates or something. Like... My real dad, not Des. He is from here and my mom was spending vacations here. The house is my grandmother's. But she left it to us and my parents reconditioned it so now it's our vacation house" he mumbled, smiling at Louis softly and sipped again from his glass. "And that's how I found out about this place" 

Louis smiled and nodded ''Why didn't your grandma wanted to keep it? it's so nice here and so calm'' he asked. If he owned this house he would probably move into it immidiatly anyways. He sipped again smiling and staring at Harry. He bit his lip and scooted over to him. He layed his head in Harrys lap smiling. He blushed and looked up at him holding his glass between his small fingers. 

Harry shrugged. "I guess she wanted to live closer to us" he mumbled and smiled down at him. "It's better she's not here or we couldn't be here now, together!" he chuckled and stroked Louis' cheek. He reached out for bowl with fruits and opened it, as it was closed so no bug would get in there. He took a strawberry from it and held it in front of Louis' mouth. "Open, princess" he said with big grin on his face, staring down at him. Feeding Louis was his new favourite thing to do. He was always opening his mouth for him like little bird and it was so adorable, almost funny. 

Louis blushed and opened his mouth taking a bite from the strawberry and chewed happily. ''This remind me of high school musical i don't know why'' he chuckled and swallowed blushing at Harry. He loved every second of this really.He couldn't stop staring at Harry and being surprised he did all of this for him. He sniffed and took another bite from the strawberry. 

Harry took another strawberry, this time for himself, putting it in his mouth and humming. It was sweet and good, he loved fruits. "High school musical?" Harry asked surprised. "You watched High School Musical?" he chuckled. "Ohhh... I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't start singing in the middle of sentence, I'm not confident with my voice" he said and laughed, shaking his head. He took little cube of pineapple and held it in front of Louis' mouth. "Tell me then what it is" he mumbled, wanting him to guess what fruit it was. Zayn was quite good at it. So maybe Louis was too? Well, pineapple wasn't hard to guess anyway. 

Louis closed his eyes and opened his mouth biting Harrys finger a little bit. He smirked and started chewing. ''that's not hard it's pineapple'' he mumbled still chewing 

"Ouch!" Harry said, taking his finger to his mouth. It didn't hurt but he was just pretending it did. "Someone has sharp teeth" he smirked. "But better it's my finger than anything else" he mumbled, realizing three seconds later how it sounded. "Um... Not that, I wasn't... Not that" he mumbled, blushing. No innuendos were needed now. He ate some pineapple too, licking his lips. "Hey, try this one" he smirked, giving him bramble. He actually was quite lucky to buy some. It was probably that there were lots of forests and they were growing here. 

Louis chuckled and blushed. ''Dirty minded much?'' he teased and cuddled closer into his lap . He ate the bramble and moaned softly. ''god I love these'' he hummed slightly. He licked his lips and looked at Harry smiling. ''Kiss me'' he murmured quietly almost whispered. 

Harry smiled wide, taking one too, because he loved these too. They tasted like summer and relax and good time and childhood and everything that was good in his life. They tasted like happiness! He drank rest of his wine, putting the glass away for later and looked at Louis. "Then get up, lazy" Harry chuckled, licking his lips too so they would be nice and wet, prepparing them for the kiss. He pulled Louis up carefully and put hand on his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. He brushed their lips together gently. Louis tasted like wine and fruit and like /Louis/ and it was perfect. 

Louis fluttered his eyes closed. He smiled softly and scooted closer absolutly melting into Harrys touch. Like serious he could feel his whole body giving up. He pulled back just a little bit and licked his own lips to lean back again and bursh his lips over Harrys gently. It was a wet soft kiss that tasted like wine and fruits and it was seriously amazing and perfect. 

Harry hummed, loving this feeling but he put hand on Louis' chest to push him back a little and looked into his eyes. "Stop it here or we won't make it and we have wine to drink and food to eat, really" he said seriously, but with smile. He knew that their kisses were sometimes too much to handle and Louis was really the worst drinker ever whe it came to alcohol. He had just one glass of wine but yeah... Still. Harry pecked his lips softly, pressing them with his fora while. "We will be kissing a lot, I promise" he mumbled with a little smile. 

Louis grinned and nodded. He took another strawberry and ate it happily humming around it. he quickly pecked Harrys lips once and sipped from his whine. He smiled and licked his lips. ''Is there water down the cliff,'' he asked tilting his head. 

Harry chuckled. "Don't you dare go cliff jumping!" he said, grabbing his hand jokingly. "Yeah, there is" he said then, pouring some more wine to their glasses. He took fork and sticked it into another bowl with salad and ate some. He adjusted the blanket on Louis' shoulders so he wouldn't get cold and took some more of the salad. "But really, don't go there or you will fall and die and leave me and really, I don't want to drag this all back to house all by myself" he chuckled.

Louis pouted ''why not? it would be so cool'' he said biting his lip. He grabbed another fork and poked into the bowl of salad and took a bite humming. ''Together? holding hands? If we die atleast we die together'' he chuckled quietly and continuid eating. 

Harry laughed. "No way, you are not allowed to jump" he chuckled. "And really, I don't want to die, I have this cute boy to take back home and then game to win. Sorry, babe" he shrugged, smiling at him. He took some more salad too, chewing it slowly and then sipped some wine. "You should try these" Harry pointed at another bowl, slightly smaller than others. There were actually little chicken cubes with curry and cheese inside and his mom made these earlier and it was perfect for little picnics or just as a snack. Well, at least Harry liked it. 

Louis nodded and grabbed the bowl and opened it. He licked his lips and took one in his mouth. He chewed and moaned. ''god what is this it's so good'' he said chewing. He took another one smiling. ''Open up'' he said sitting a bit further so he could throw it in Harrys mouth. 

Harry laughed, happy Louis liked it. Well, now he had another reason to be madly in love with him. "It's... chicken" he simply said. "my mom made it" he grinned. He put the glass down to not spill and propped on his hands behind him, getting comfy. "Oh, are you going to throw food into my hair again?" he laughed, remembering what Louis did in that restaurant. "Are you even good at it? Throwing?" he said then but he opened his mouth wide anyway, ready to catch some food. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. He licked the corner of his mouth and threw the piece into his mouth. He gasped and threw his hand in the air. ''TOMMO DID IT AGAIN'' he cheered and chuckled. 

Harry smiled with closed mouth, of course and chewed on the food, swallowing it. "You are crazy Lou, seriously" he laughed and shook his head. Louis was sometimes acting like little kid. But it was all okay, Harry was sometimes like that too. He sipped some of his wine and put glass back down. "C'mon, another one" Harry said, going back to his previous position and opening his mouth wide, waiting for Louis to throw some food in there again. 

Louis giggled and sipped from his wine too. Well a big sip. He putted it back down and grabbs some mud from under the grass instead of a chicked piece. He bit his lip and threw it in Harrys mouth and bursted out into laughter loving himself again. He clapped in his hands and looked at Harrys face for some reaction. 

Harry spat it out. "You fucking little...!" he haven't finished his sentence because he throw himself at Louis, pressing him to the ground. "You are so mean to me!" he said with a big grin. "You are gonna regret that" he said scary and started tickling him, straddling his waist with his knees and sitting on his thighs so he wouldn't kick. He was moving his fingers up and down his sides and his stomach and his neck too, tickling him everywhere where he could reach. 

Louis giggled and squirmed screaming and begging to stop. He giggled trying to push his hands away. ''p-please s-stop'' he squirmed and he felt tears from laughter in his eyes. he cried out and giggled scrunching his nose up. 

Harry tickled him some more before he stopped. "Know my mercy..." he said with big grin, but he was still sitting on Louis' thighs, breathing a bit quickier than earlier, because of tickling Louis. "Will you be good now?" he asked, leaning back and reaching for his wine to drink some and kill the taste in his mouth. He drank it all and poured himself some more as it helped just a little. And it wasn't the best taste ever, really. He chuckled, sipping from his glass and looked down at Louis. "Will you?" he asked again, poking his stomach. 

Louis blushed watching Harry and nodded. ''I will'' he chuckled and squirmed a little ''now get off '' he grinned and winked reaching for a strawberry and eating it happily staring up at Harry. He licked his lips and laughed again. ''you should've seen your face'' he giggled taking another bite. 

Harry shook his head and was still sitting on Louis. "Now YOU'RE lying on the cold hard ground" he sang and chuckled. Taylor Swift, right? "OOOOH" he added and giggled even more, shaking his head and sipping some more wine. He was getting tipsy, but he still wasn't drunk. Not that he planned on being drunk tonight. "I'm comfy here, not going anywhere" he mumbled, sticking his tongue at Louis. He took some fruit too, not really looking what was it and chewed on it happily, before sipping some more wine from his glass. 

Louis grinned he would sip his wine but he was laying down so it would spill on his white button up and we didn't want that to happen right, He smiled widely and Harry and shrugged ''I'm okay with that really and I tought you didn't like Taylor Swift'' he wiggled his eyebrows looking at him. 

Harry got off him and helped him sit up. He was just playing with him. He shrugged. "I don't. But it is on the radio every 3 seconds so I kind of remembered this song anyway" he mumbled, this time taking chicken for real. Not some dirt. He chewed on it and hummed in approval. He cuddled Louis to his side and sighed contently. "Did I tell you I love you?" he asked him, raising brow at him and smirking. 

Louis grinned and blushed looking at Harry. He nodded slowly and bit his lip. ''But I don't mind if you told me again'' he murmured blushing. He pressed himself against Harry and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. 

Harry wrapped arm around Louis' shoulders and rubbed it. "I love you so much!" he said with big smile, kissing his cheek. "Are you cold? I can give you a second blanket" Harry offered, pointing at the other one, lying on the edge. He didn't want him to catch a cold so he just planned for them to drink rest of the wine and go back home. There they could spend some nice time too. And there was definitely warmer than here. 

Louis shook his head slowly and smiled ''I'm not anymore'' he smiled at Harrys arm. He cuddled into his side and grinned. ''I love you too,very very much'' he said after a while. He smiled softly looking up at Harry. He blushed and leaned over kissing his lips gently. He pulled back and grabbed his glass again and finished the wine. He sighed contently and looked at Harry. 

"Want some more?" Harry pointed at Louis glass. "It's not like I'm trying to make you drunk" Harry chuckled, sipping from his glass. He didn't need Louis to be drunk, really. He was quite fun when he was tipsy but he didn't want him to have headache tomorrow. He took some fruit from the bowl and ate it, without looking what it was. It had to be good because he bought only these fruits he liked.

Louis chuckled and grabbed the bottle of whine filling his glass again. He licked his lips and sipped from it putting the bottle away again. He putted the bowl strawberries on his stomach and took one out eating it glancing at Harry. 

Harry laughed and took one strawberry too, making sure to suck it before biting on it, while looking at Louis. Some teasing wasn't to much, ever. He swallowed it and licked his lips, sipping some more of his wine. "So... I was thinking a bit about today's night" he started after a while. "And maybe... This is a good night to... Change some things?" he asked, even if he knew Louis had no idea what he was talking about. "I mean, maybe this time you can top?" he asked him quickly, quite too fast. But he was nervous about it a bit. It was like asking for something weird and he was kind of scared Louis will say no. 

Louis licked his lips watching Harry eating the strawberry. He sighed softly and heard what Harry said next. He coughed and bit his lip looking at Harry. ''O-only if you want, i-it's a big deal'' he mumbled. He didn't really wanna force Harry into thing because it was actually a really big deal espacially for Harry seeing this panic faces whenever Louis joked about it. He swallowed and looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No, no... I want this, with you. I just want to try, you know?" he said quietly, smiling a bit. He was just nervous, because it was something new. But he trusted Louis so much, he knew he won't hurt him. "But if /you/ don't want to, it's okay. Like... it's just proposition" he shrugged. He really just wanted to try and it would be nice to try this with Louis, but he knew he said before he was good like that, with Harry being top and him being bottom. He won't force him to do this anyway. 

Louis nodded and smiled softly. He nodded slowly and whispered ''okay'' He swallowed and smiled. He wanted to try, really. He was just so nervous he would do something wrong and hurt Harry. He breathed shakily and slowly layed down again thinking about the best ways to not hurt him. He inhaled deeply placing his hand on his stomach and nibbling on the inside of his cheek. 

Harry smiled at him and lied next to him, on his side, looking down at Louis and biting his lip. "Hey, I'm a tough guy, don't worry" he chuckled. He knew Louis was nervous too. It was like their first times. For both of them. And well, that made it more special, actually. He leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the lips and looked at him again. So again, he was going to be the strong one here, who wasn't showing he's scared or nervous. He smiled softly at him. "I trust you, it will be great" he mumbled. 

Louis frowned and looked at Harry sighing softly. ''I don't wanna hurt you'' he murmured looking up at Harry. He shook his head slowly and knew Harry really wanted this. And he was being the pussy again. He needed to take control this time. He bit his lip and leaned closer pecking Harrys lips again. 

"Nah, you won't" Harry shrugged it off. He was sure Louis won't hurt him. He was even more than sure about that. Louis always was so gentle with him, he knew he will be this time too. Besides he wanted him to have fun to so he couldn't be all nervous. "I drank half bottle of wine, I'm basically immortal now" he laughed, knowing that it helped him too. And will help. He was maybe still a bit embarrassed. But it was Louis so he had nothing to be ashamed of. 

Louis nodded and smiled. He chuckled and bit his lip again. ''Let's go inside then?'' he asked looking up at Harry. He wouldn't do it here right? Especially not the first time. Harry deserved better than that really. Not that it wasn’t romantic or something, He just wanted Harry to lay comfortable and all.

Harry nodded and kissed him for the last time, before sitting up. "Love you" he said again and grabbed the basket that was lying on the grass. He drank rest of the wine from his glass and started putting food into that basket. They couldn't leave it here, it would be a huge waste. But they could leave latherns and blankets, he will come for them tomorrow. He really didn't want to drag all of this back right now. After he finished, he smiled at Louis, offering him hand to take so he would get up. 

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed the blankets and the pillows. Harry didn't need to carry everything. He picked up all the latherns and smiled at Harry started to walk again. He was holding pillows blankets and latherns, If he could he would hold Harrys hand but he couldn't so yeah, he just walked smiling at him. 

"Heeeey, you could leave it here!" Harry said, walking a bit behind him. "It's not like someone's going to steal it" he mumbled, finally walking next to him. "At least give me these" he took latherns from him. He had free hand so he could take some more. And he didn't want Louis to carry these things, actually he didn't want him to carry anything. Louis was so tiny and little, he didn't want him to do anything besides him. Harry chuckled at his own thoughts. He wanted Louis to do him, how stupid it sounded? 

Louis chuckled and looked at Harry, ''what's so funny?'' he asked smiling. Harry could laugh sometimes just out of nowhere, his mind was probably so funny really. He licked his lips and looked at Harry waiting for an answer. 

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. It's just this wine" he mumbled, biting his bottom lip and smiling. "And I'm excited too" he added then, pushing Louis' arm with his arm softly. He figured he shouldn't take it too seriously so he won't be that nervous then. But he hoped he won't start laughing like in the middle of whole thing because that would be just extremaly wrong and awkward. "We should film this" he laughed. Historic moment, right? 

Louis laughed and nodded. ''that reminds me'' he said looking up at Harry in surprise. ''we still have to do this sextape for the bowling game we lost against Zayn and Niall'' he said wiggling his eyebrows but laughing after it. When they arrived at the house Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry chuckling. 

"Yeah, I have some ideas for this. We should do this" he chuckled. When they were by the door, he shook his hips a bit. "Could you...? Key if in my left pocket" he said with a cheeky smile on his face. He had both hands busy, carrying things. Besides it would be great to feel Louis' hand in his pocket, searching for the key. Like foreplay for their foreplay. He chuckled again, definitely this wine got into him, making him all giggly. 

Louis grinned and walked to Harry. He slipped his hand in Harrys pocket and pulled it to his crotch brushing over it. ''oops sorry'' he smirked and pulled the keys out. He winked and unlocked the door walking in and holding the door open for Harry. He bit his lip watching him and smiled.

"Yeah, I can see how sorry you are" Harry laughed and walked in. He went to the kitchen to put the basket down and latherns in the corner. He put some things into fridge, that needed to be there and rest left in the basket. They will take care of it another time. He went back to Louis, taking it all from him and dropping it next to the wall. They will take care of this later too. Harry put his hands on Louis' hips and kissed him gently, brushing their lips together. "C'mon, Mr. Tomlinson, time to have some fun" he mumbled into his lips with smirk on his face. 

Louis blushed and grabbed Harrys hand pulling him upstairs quickly smiling. He pulled Harry into the bedroom and smiled looking up at him. He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down and kissing him gently. He closed his eyes and pressed him against the closed door softly. He needed to take the charge this time, there was no time for being nervous or something. 

Harry let Louis drag him up and let him press him against door. It was so hot, Louis being all bossy was so hot. He put his hands back on Louis' hips, pulling him closer to his body and kissing him back, deepening their kiss. "You are so hot baby" he murmured, tugging on his shirt, trying to unbutton it. When he finally located first button, he opened it, not breaking the kiss. And then another and another. He wanted to feel Louis' skin and he couldn't because of his shirt. So the only one solution was to get rid of it. 

Louis swatted Harrys hands away and continued to kiss him. He reached for Harrys buttons and smirked on Harrys lips and unbuttoned the shirt. He slowly took it off Harry and ran his fingertips over his chest smiling against his lips. 

Harry whined when Louis didn't let him open the buttons. Oh, that was not fair. But he let him gladly take his shirt off, humming contently at Louis' fingers working on his buttons and he could only imagine these fingers inside him. Louis was always so eager for Harry's fingers so he figured it probably wasn't that bad, except this little uncomfortable feeling of stretching. Just thinking about it made his blood rush down his body, straight to his dick. He just couldn't wait to get some new experiences. He shivered at Louis' touch, wanting more and more and more and even more than more. 

Louis grinned and bit his lip leaning closer to Harrys mouth and softly breathing on his lips. He slowly travelled his fingers down on Harrys abs and his stomach. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops biting his lip looking down at his hands working on undressing Harry. 

Harry wanted to kiss him, but Louis clearly had another idea. He sighed contently when he was touching his skin. It was causing goose bumps all over his skin and sending shivers down his spine. It was soft touches that were making the most things to him, really. And Louis probably knew that, teasing him like that. Not that he mind. But his pants were getting tighter with his every move. He gasped when Louis just pulled out his belt. It was so hot when Louis was all bossy and Harry honestly loved it like that. He was so little and he had this impact on him, it was so surprising. But tonight he was the submissive one so he tried his best to let Louis do this work.

Louis unbuttoned Harry trousers and looked up at him straight into his eyes and unzipped the zipped. He pressed his lips to Harrys quickly and sinked down on his knees pulling his trousers down too. Harry most of the time gave Louis a blowjob before he started the real thing. Louis played with the waistband and bit his lip again slowly pulling it down to his ankles. 

Harry leaned back against the door, pressing his palms to it just to hold onto something. He was watching Louis' actions with wide open eyes to not miss a single thing. And when he saw him on his knees right in front of him, he just moaned because He looked so good down there and he knew what he planned to do, before Louis even undressed him. He kicked his clothes away so he was now fully naked in front of Louis. And he was still dressed! "That's not fair, you should take your clothes off too!" he whined, looking down at him. He wanted to feel Louis' lips on him so bad, really. 

Louis ignored Harry and slowly wrapped his hand around his length. He licked his lip and started stroking it softly staring at it, almost drooling really Harrys cock was so pretty. He pecked the tip continuing to rub it, making it harder. 

Harry tilted his head back, hitting the door. Louis' little hand around him was fucking great. Everything Louis' was fucking great actually. And well, he almost looked like he was hungry and if they didn't have dinner, Harry would think that he wanted to eat him alive. Not that he didn't want to get to his mouth. But without this biting and chewing thing. It would be quite painful there. He let out shaky breath and closed his eyes, to fully enjoy strokes. 

Louis glanced at Harry and smirked quickly taking about the half of his length into his mouth. He kept stroking the other half and swirled his tongue around it. He hollowed his cheek sucking lightly and pulled back for a second just to suck on his tip and take more of his length in his mouth. He hummed over his length in approval and placed one hand on Harrys hip softly pressing his thumb into it. 

Harry moaned loudly and his eyes got open when he felt hot and wet Louis' mouth on him. Everything he did was so good and felt nice and was just great pleasure. And his every touch was so soft, Harry thought he will die from it right away. His hand wandered to Louis' hair, stroking his head a bit, but he didn't want to push him. No pushing tonight. Well, from Harry's side. Louis could push him. Or into him. He groaned at that thought. He never thought he will be this nervous and excited in his whole life. Especially, not over this kind of thing. 

Louis breathed trough his nose and deepthroated Harry bobbing his head slowly while carressing his hip. He raised his other hand again and softly massaged Harrys balls rubbing them between his fingers. He gagged slightly and looked up at Harry trough his lashes while continuing to suck and hollow his cheeks around Harry. 

Harry's lips parted and he let out a husky moan from the back of his throat. It was way too much for once. He didn't know on what he should focus at that moment. And Louis was actually so good at it, he had to hold himself from pushing into his mouth, that was hot and wet and that tongue... He could feel his body strating to shake from pleasure. "I-I'm gonna come..." he mumbled. He knew they just started but he was always so horny for Louis that he was almost ready now. Besides he couldn't remember the last time he recieved that good blowjob. 

Louis moaned around Harrys length and bobbed his head faster wanting Harry to cum in his mouth. He kept staring up at Harry as he watched all his facial expressions. He massaged his balls a little bit harder just not to hard because that'll probably hurt. He licked over the slit everytime he pulled back enough. He gagged again and felt tears streaming down his face when Harrys tip hit the back of his throath. 

Harry took a hold of Louis' hair, desperately needing to hold onto something. "Lou!" he screamed, before coming down Louis' throat with loud moan of pleasure. He was shaking and all his muscles tensed for a while, when he was orgasming and it was one of the best feelings ever actually. He could feel his dick throbbing and then it all stopped, leaving him just shaky and with wobbly knees, so he rested his back more against the door to not fall down.

Louis sucked trough Harrys orgasm and pulled off with a pop. He smiled proudly and got up to his feet again. His whole mouth probably tasted like cum and he swallowed some more.He leaned closer to Harry and kissed him softly licked his lips entering his mouth not even wanting to wait for entrace. He moaned softly and pulled back still holding Harrys hip rubbing it softly and pulled Harry to the bed. He pushed Harry down carefully and hovered ontop of him holding his weight on his elbow so he won't squeeze him or something. 

Harry kissed him back willingly, tasting himself on Louis' tongue and it was disgusting and extremaly hot at the same time. He moaned into his mouth, feeling Louis was all dominant over him. And he honestly didn't mind. He fell on the bed, shifting a bit to rest his head on the pillows. He put his hands on Louis' thighs, rubbing them up and down, looking up at him with little lazy smile and big eyes. "Take it off" he whispered, tugging on Louis' clothes. He was fully dressed and he wanted to see him. And touch him. 

Louis nodded and sat down on Harrys tighs unbuttoning the last buttons and pulling it off. He shifted and took his trousers off and tossed them aside. He sat back on Harrys tighs and leaned back down to kiss him. His crotch was softly brushing against Harry not wanting to grind or something because it probably was still very sensetive from his orgasm. He kissed Harry lovingly. He actually was so nervous about this and Harry was making it just a little bit easier. It was so diffrent being on top and lead, but it was with Harry so it was nice, diffrent but nice. 

Harry put his hands on Louis' waist, pulling him closer. "Don't worry, I'm big boy" he said slowly, seeing that Louis was thinking about every move. Probably too much and that was making him more nervous. But Harry needed him to be calm and sure about his actions at that moment. He had to be firm and determined. He started rubbing his soft thighs again, up and down on his sides, to comfort him a little. Harry wasn't delicate, he was a big man, he needed to be handled like that. 

Louis nodded frowning and kissed Harry again. ''thanks'' he murmured against his lips. Harry knew him so perfectly good, he could just feel it when Louis was nervous and Louis was actually so gratefull for that because he didn't needed to talk. He swallowed and softly kissed the corner of Harrys mouth and kissing down his cheekbone. He smiled and kissed his neck softly trying to find his sweetspot. Just when he tought he founded it he sucked lightly and kissed down his chest flicking Harrys nipples between his fingers. 

Harry sighed contently, his eyes closing again from this simple pleasure. Louis' lips were soft, warm and wet and his skin just was burning everywhere he kissed him. He moaned when Louis was sucking on his skin, and did it once more when he touched his nipples. And well, he was getting hard again, just having Louis above him. He bucked his hips a bit up, wanting more contact as he pushed Louis' down. "love you" he whispered softly, feeling like he should tell him that now. 

Louis blushed furiously and kissed down his chest again. He left open kisses on his stomach blowing some hot air on them and finally he got down again. He kissed his tighs softly hovering his lip over the warm skin. He bended Harrys leg giving him more acces. He slowly ran his finger over Harrys butthole not pressing or anything. 

Harry frowned at this feeling. He felt like total virgin or something. In that sense he was a virgin but he wasn't saint. It felt weird being touched there. Really weird. But he told himself that it's okay to find new things weird. But he couldn't help the way his body reacted as it was kind of tensed right now, even if Louis was taking time and making everything slow and trying to relax him. But he wanted this and it was Louis. He wanted to feel him. So he kept his mouth shut, waiting for next move.

Louis nodded slowly and stood up grabbing the bottle of lube and quickly getting into the same position. He coated his fingers and slowly brushed over his entrace again looking at Harrys reaction. He kept his eyes on Harry and whispered ''j-just say stop when it hurts to much please'' he begged and slowly slipped his finger top into Harry. 

Harry nodded, deciding he won't tell because it would probably show on his face. He frowned again, feeling cold and slick thing down there. It wasn't nice at all, but it didn't hurt. It was just a bit weird, again. He held his breath, feeling Louis adding some pressure. And it was still just weird and didn't hurt. Maybe it was more uncomfortable. But he knew it was just start and there was way more to fit there. So he breathed out, trying to relax. He reached out to Louis, making grabby hand. "Give me your hand. I wanna hold you" he said quickly. "Don't worry, I'm okay now" he said and smiled at him softly. 

Louis wiggled his finger around and slowly started to thrust it in and out. He bit his lip and trusted faster just looking at Harry. He smiled softly and thrusted faster looking at his reactions. ''I'm gonna add a finger'' he said and pulled his finger out just to put two in again.

Harry gasped because fuck, this was even more weird. It wasn't bad weird but it wasn't good weird either. But it was just one finger and Louis had pretty small fingers and Harry was a pretty big guy. But he knew two fingers won't be that fun like just one little finger and there will start fun with stretching. But Louis' two fingers weren't even like half of his cock so Harry couldn't really complain. He nodded, waiting for Louis' next move, kind of nervous so his muscles didn't want to relax even a bit. 

Louis slowly kept on pushing his fingers in looking at Harry ''No i'm not continuing you need to relax it'll get better if you just relax love'' he murmured quietly but kept thrusting just very slowly trying to make Harry feel good and it just wasn't working. He bit his lip ''relax'' he whispered and squeezed his hand softly staring up at him. 

Harry closed his eyes and squeezed Louis' hand softly. He shook his head. "Just... Do it, yeah?" he mumbled, letting out a bit shaky breath. he pushed himself down on Louis' fingers, gasping a bit as the angle changed a little and it was so close, he could feel it, to his sweet spot inside him. "Angle" he said with husky voice, trying to do that again but it wasn't working and he needed Louis to help him. His two fingers were pretty painfull already, but still not too much. more uncomfortable actually. 

Louis frowned and tried to change the angle brushing over it getting the spot where Harry almost brushed over. He didn't like this because Harry wasn't comfortable at all and he wouldn't relax. If he didn't relax he won't adjust and then this could be a very long night. 

Harry's lips opened wide when Louis' brushed over his prostate and he let out low cry and gasped. It was so weird and so good at the same time, he couldn't decide. His back a bit arched. "Right there, right there, Lou..." he mumbled, quickly, turning his head to the side. He could feel that Louis' touch there was sending some shivers to his dick, who just throbbed at that feeling. It was kind of overwhelming, actually probably better than just stroking or anything like that. It was like stroking but from the inside. "Please" he whimperd, begging for one more time of this pleasure 

Louis smiled widely and felt relieve stream over his whole body as he brushed over Harrys prostate again keeping his fingers there and keeping to brush just driving him crazy like that because it was the weirdest thing ever and if you kept your fingers there pressing it was just all good. He licked his lips and burshed some more scissoring his fingers.

Harry squirmed under Louis' touch as he couldn't really lay still on the bed. It was good but so weird. And he was definitely overstimulated, he wanted to cry from pleasure and it never happened to him before, really. "Stop it, stop!" Harry called, breathing heavily. He already could feel this tingling sensation in his lower tummy. "Stop or I'll come!" he said quickly, trying to catch a breath and ignore this little voice in his head that tried to convince him that rocking down on Louis' fingers would be great idea. 

Louis smirked and shook his head ''god you are so hot like this'' he said looking at him in awe. He pulled his fingers just a little bit back so he wasn't hitting his prostate anymore and carefully added a third finger. He couldn't replace his dick with only two fingers because he would be scared he'd rip Harrys bum in two. He bit his lip and thrusted his fingers into Harry slowly looking at his reactions. He brushed over his prostate just a little bit not wanting to make him suffor from pleasure.

Harry gasped, feeling all stretched on Louis' fingers and it was just fingers! How anything bigger could fit in there? "I've seen your fingers and I've seen your dick, i still don't understand how that works" he mumbled messily, because actually... He wanted to talk. Even if he was right now fucked with half of Louis' hand. "Aaaaah!" he moaned patheticaly, not sure if he should push his hips down to take more of Louis' fingers so he would hit his prostate or up and try to excape from this fucking uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. He knew he just had to get used to it so he tried his best to relax. 

Louis rubbed his thumb over Harrys knuckles smiling softly ''You're doing so good baby really'' he murmured while working his fingers in him. He smiled and continued thrusting his fingers. He looked at Harry in awe. Seriously it was the hottest thing every seeing him all flusterd and messy, it turned Louis on like hell and he was already getting hard in the beginning of his blowjob so now Louis was rock hard and his poor dick was screaming for attention. But Louis just turned all his attention to Harry , this was about Harry and not about Louis. 

Harry moved his hips impatiently. Start was really weird and not good at all, but even if it hurt now more, it was still was giving him more pleasure. And this mix of pain and pleasure was killing him inside. After a while, when he felt that Louis' fingers were slipping in more easily, he pushed down on his fingers and moaned. "i"m ready, do it, please, I wanna feel you baby" he whimpred, rocking his hips and squeezing Louis' hand impatiently. Even if he was scared, because honestly, Louis wasn't small, that it will hurt like hell, he wanted him inside so bad. 

Louis nodded and slipped his fingers out carefully. ''Maybe you on top so you can do your own rythem?'' he asked. He just wanted Harry to feel good and make sure he was comfortable with it. he quickly pulled his boxers down and gave himself a few strokes moaning softly. He looked at Harry waiting for him to answer. 

Harry wasn't sure if he can do this to himself. Like actually stick Louis' dick inside him. That was like twice the size of Louis' three fingers. Or even more. So it was way more pain at once. But he nodded and sat up, feeling weird doing that so he frowned a bit and waited for Louis to get into position and everything. He just wasn't able to really think about anything else that what was going to happen really, really soon. He was excited and nervous. 

Louis smiled softly and layed down his head resting on the pillow. He placed his hands on Harrys hips and pulled him over him. ''You can do it babe'' he murmured squeezing his hip trying to relax a little bit. He holded his dick against Harrys entrace not putting any pressure on it. He looked at Harry and nodded slowly showing him he could do it. 

Harry got above Louis. Was he still bottom if he was on top anyway? He swallowed thickly, feeling tip of Louis' erection touching him down there. He put one hand on Louis' chest and the other one behind himself to make sure everything was perfect and then he pushed his hips down. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, putting his head down. It really hurt and it was just like...tip. He gasped for air and pushed himself more down, feeling one tear escaping from behind his eyelid. "Fuck" he groaned low, and he really thought for a while to let it go and just get off Louis, but he managed to qucikly push his hips down, now having all Louis' length inside. "Ohhh shiiiit" he groaned, feeling so full and stretched around Louis, almost like he was going to die. 

Louis sniffed and whiped Harrys tears away quickly. He frowned and squeezed his hips ''you're doing amazing Harry really being so good'' he moaned softly at how tight Harry was. He tried to keep it all in because really it wasn't about him it was about Harry. He licked his lips frowned and softly rubbed his sides trying to calm him down. He was burried deep into Harrys warm and tight hole, and really it was so ,so good. He bit his lip and breathed heavily 

Harry just shook his head and held still for a while, just trying to adjust to Louis. "Couldn't you have a smaller dick?" he chuckled then. It was new for Louis too, he totally forgot about that, totally focused on himself. It was selfish, he knew that, but it just was weird feeling. He took a deep breath, when it finally hurt less and leaned down, propping on his arms on both sides of Louis head. "I want you to fuck me. Can we do this... From behind?" he asked him then. He wanted Louis to thrust into him, it would be so perfect. "Please?" he asked, kissing him softly. 

Louis nodded and turned them around wihtout any effort. He licked his lip and somehow managed to turn around so Harry was laying down on his stomach and Louis was between his legs. He took a deep breath and squeezed Harrys hip pulling him up slightly. He slowly started to rock his body against Harrys rubbing his back trying to make him feel better about this. He licked his lips and breathed heavily ''s-so tight and warm b-baby it's perfect,you're perfect'' he murmured quietly. 

Harry willingly sticked his bum out for Louis, moaning loudly when he started moving. He arched his back for a better angle and whimpered, when Louis' hit his prostate again. Like that it was even better than with fingers. He pushed his hips back, to meet Louis' thrusts. "God, Lou..." he groaned. He wanted more than that. And he wanted more for Louis. "Just fuck me hard" he said with shaky voice, knowing it will hurt more than this but he just wanted it. "Make me scream" he mumbled, 

Louis frowned and tightend his grip on Harrys hip and fastend his pace hitting his prostate with every trust. He moaned trusting into him. ''f-fuck Harry, s-so good'' he moaned thrusting while biting his lip. He wasn't sure if Harry was enjoying it and he felt bad like this whole thing actually failed and he fucked up everything. 

Harry's limbs almost gave up and he would fell on the mattress, but he managed to stay up. it was serious overwhelming feeling. He reached down his stomach to grab his dick and stroke it. And that was overstimulation at its best. He moaned loudly but kept on stroking his length. It was like pleasure from both sides. "God, Lou, don't stop, please..." he whimpred pathetically, shaking and trembling as he was getting closer. 

Louis quickly swatted Harrys hand away and stroked Harry by himself. He moaned while trusting in faster and bit his lip harshly. He kissed Harrys shoulder softly and squeezed his hip with his other hand keeping his hand working on Harrys dick and he slipped his thumb over the slit. 

Harry let out shaky moan because Louis' hand was way more better than his own. His whole body was covered in sweat now and he was a total mess at that moment. It hurt but it felt so good also and he didn't know if he wanted Louis to stop or keep going. But he knew that Louis had pleasure from this too, so he just focused on good feelings. "'M close" he mumbled after a while, his hips pushing back and meeting Louis' thrusts halfway. And Louis was working his hips perfectly.

Louis rolled his hips against Harrys trusting in with a swift movement and moaned softly. He felt his stomach bubble with warm water and suddenly he realised he didn't had a condom on. He frowned and kissed Harrys shoulder again wanting to pull out and stop ''babe, I-i have no rubber o-on'' he whimpered patheticly not wanting to cum into Harry if he didn't really wanted it and he just knew he fucked up now and he moaned because Harry was pushing his hips into his and it was so good and perfect and Louis felt like he completly ruined it with forgetting the condom while he was gettin so close. 

Harry shook his head and even managed to giggle. "I know" he said simply. He saw that Louis didn't put condom on at the very start and he honestly didn't mind. He wanted to feel him and this way it felt more close and real. Besides they both were clean so he didn't have anything against unprotected sex with Louis. It wasn't like he would be pregnant after that. "I-It's okay" he added. Louis hot cum inside him. That would be probably simply the weirdest and the best feeling ever. Thinking of this made him moan loudly and before he could even react or do anything, Louis hit his prostate and he came hard with low scream of Louis' name. And well, they probably will have to change sheets but he couldn't think about that, he was too exhaused but he kept his body up for Louis. 

Louis squeezed Harrys hip,maybe a little to hard and screamed loudly when he came into Harry. His hot cum shooted into Harrys hot tightness and it just made his whole body weak. He felt his whole body shudder in pleasure. He collapsed on top of Harry panting loudly and still shaking from his orgasm. He kissed Harrys shoulder and frowned slightly slowly pulling out of Harry carefully and gently. 

Harry collapsed on the bed on his stomach, not caring about anything. He whined when Louis pulled out of him. And he could feel his hot cum inside him and it was weird as hell, really. And he knew that if he will turn it will just get out of him and that had to be simply the less pleasant thing ever. So he just stayed on his stomach, panting and gasping for air, with his hands on both sides of his head. 

Louis sighed and bit his lip laying next to Harry. ''s-sorry'' he panted frowning looking at Harry. He pressed his face into the pillow, he really felt like he absolutly failed in pleasuring Harry. He breathed heavily and whiped his forhead and looked at Harry sadly. 

Harry opened one eye, looking at him surprised, before propping up on his elbows to look at him. "W-what?" he asked, his voice was still husky so he cleared his throat. "Are you fucking kidding me? That's not what I wanted to hear" he shook his head, looking at him carefully. He gave him himself and Louis just said sorry like it was something he had to do. "Don't you 'sorry' me now or I'll feel offended" he pouted, stroking curls away from his sticky forehead. "I almost died from your dick giving me overwhelming pleasure and you say sorry. Are you okay?" he asked him then. 

Louis frowned and hid his face in the pillow. ''I just feel like I failed miserably I don't know'' he murmured and felt tears brimming in his eyes. He probably just drank to much whine and now he was just getting emotional for everything. ''I tought it was amazing really but i just have this feeling that i fucking messed up'' he sobbed into his pillow not wanting to look at Harry when he was like this. 

"Oh my god..." Harry moaned and his head fell down into pillow for a while, before he scooted closer to Louis, and wrapped arm around him. "Come here" he murmured softly. He didn't know what happened to Louis, really, but he was crying for the second time today and this shouldn't be that way. "It was great, really. You didn't fail, baby. You were amazing" he said quietly, cuddling him to his chest tight and playing with his hair. "I'm gonna take you to the shower and we will go to sleep and in the morning it will look better, yeah?" he asked him after a while of cuddling him. 

Louis sniffed and nodded ''really?'' he asked. He felt like a whimp and Harry moaned because of he was crying, again. Louis frowned and whiped his tears quickly telling himself to be a man and stop being such a whimp. He got up quickly whiping his tears again and accitdently pushed the bottle lube over. It was closed but Louis' drunk mind decided to make a drama about it. ''I'm sorry'' he sobbed putting it up again. The first time he was drunk like that crying about everything it was with Stan and he recorded everything and it was actually such a funny video. 

Harry shook his head at him. "I'm sure that lube don't mind knocking it out" he said with little smile as he tried to get up but he felt this pain in his lower back and sighed. But he managed to get up, feeling like mess and he actually was a mess, he desperately needed a shower. He pulled cover from the bed, a bit stained now, and threw it on the floor, thanking god it was just the cover, not the actual duvet because he had no energy to change it. He walked to Louis and wrapped arms around him to comfort him and kissed his cheek. "I'm not ever again letting you drink again, baby" he mumbled, pushing him then towards bathroom but still holding him tight. 

Louis sobbed quietly looking worriedly at Harry ''you sore already? i'm so sorry'' he sobbed and kissed his arms frowning. Now he felt sorry for hurting Harry in a weird way. He was just so emotional and yeah he felt bad for everything. Blame the alcohol. He sighed and murmured turning the shower on and crawling under the sprayer tears running down his face. He just couldn't help it, he wasn't actually sad. Just crying for nothing.

Harry smiled at him and stepped in too, pressing him tight to his chest and letting the water go down their bodies. "I'm not sore, I promise" he mumbled, lying a bit, but as he said, he was a tough guy, he could do it without walking like a duck. He wasn't sure if that was terrifying or funny, the way Louis acted now. Okay, it was long night, quite emotional, and long day and Louis was sensitive. But there was literally no reason to cry. So Harry just tried to comfort him, slowly rubbing his body and washing off the sweat and other things off them, as he was completly sober after that. Maybe just a bit tired. 

Louis blinked slowly almost falling asleep on Harrys chest in the shower. He wrapped his arms around his waist and stroking his bum like he was trying to make the sore feeling go away. He looked at Harry with teary eyes ''I love you so much my heart is like tea in the morning when it's too hot you know you burn your tongue, but my heart is so warm and it just feels like its burning my whole body down'' he said probably making no sense at all, but Louis body was sober but his mind was just a little bit drunk. 

Harry grinned. "I love you too, baby, more than tea" he chuckled. It was seriously so adorable, he wanted to cry too, but from laughter. But he couldn't do that to Louis, it would probably make him cry even more and he didn't want that. He kissed his forehead and stroked his hair back, before turning off water. without stepping out he grabbed big towel and wrapped it around Louis, rubbing it all over his body to dry him, before taking another one and doing the same with his body. "C'mon sweetcheeks, we are going to bed" he murmured, dropping their towels on the floor and wrapping arm around Louis' shoulders to take him back to the bedroom. 

Louis nodded and sighed sadly ''but the bed is so dirty because we fucked on it so many times already and we're only been here two days and i just think it's not really proper'' he whined murmured the words. He layed down on the bed not actually caring at all about all the shit he just said. ''I just want to cuddle you Harry'' he whined and whiped his tears. 

"It's not dirty Lou, I made sure it's all clean" he mumbled, almost laughing. Louis was just talking without thinking, like he was high or something. Maybe he was actually, from some new experiences and emotions. This could happen. Harry crawled on bed next to him, first grabbing the duvet and covering them both, before he hugged Louis tight, beiing big spoon to him. "I want to cuddle you too, Louis" he said exactly the same thing Louis said. He turned off the light on the bedside stand and cuddled him closer to his chest. 

Louis sniffed and cuddled into Harry. ''does your butthole still hurts'' he asked in the same whiny tone. He was just so sad about every little thing and he tought he could make everything better. ''I'm so tired but i don't want to sleep because all the kids in africa don't have any food or water and they're dying and i just wanna help them you know? we have so much money and food and they have nothing and they talk funny and no one understands them and i just don't know what to do Harry because how am i supposed to help them if i can't even talk to them i just really wanna make them happy'' he said and sobbed again hugging harry tightly. 

This time Harry laughed, really, he couldn't hold it back. He ignored first question because he was really okay, it was just weird feeling and it didn't hurt anymore. "No, Lou, go to sleep. We will go to Africa tomorrow and bring them some water and chocolate, what do you think?" he asked him. He already knew he needed Louis to get stoned and see how he would act then. Like... Seriously. He had to see that. "They will be all happy, you don't have to talk to them to make them happy, really" he assured him, rubbing his arm. 

Louis sniffed again and nodded ''promise?'' he asked looking at Harry with a unsure look. He whiped his tears and nodded ''alright'' he said and cuddled into Harrys chest still sniffeling sometimes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and buried his face in Harrys neck inhaling deeply. 

"Promise. I can't lie" he chuckled. "Sleep now, okay?" he mumbled quietly, rubbing his back, knowing it will calm him down and make him more sleepy. He just hoped he will remember this in the morning so Harry will can tease him about that. And if not he would make sure to remind him everything he just said. He yawned and continued on rubbing Louis' back slowly and softly, while pressing his little body into his. And they were both naked, it was nice, they could feel their skin against each other. 

Louis hummed contently and yawned cuddling into Harry. He softly pecked his chest just around his colarbone and his eyes began to feel very heavy. He licked his lips and fell asleep calming down with Harrys touch.He fell asleep in a dreamless sleep cuddled into Harrys warm embrace. 

Harry really waited for him to fall asleep. He wanted to make sure he won't be crying again, even if it was funny. But it was still crying. And he knew Louis wasn't really sad, he didn't seem like that. More like just tired of everything. And he had every right to feel like that. It was tiring day, full of actually big emotions. Harry sighed, thinking for a while about what happened. He would never imagine something like this, himself giving to someone else. It just wasn't right for him. But with Louis he was doing all these things he wouldn't normally do. And it still felt right with him. But only with Louis. He cuddled smaller boy, making sure he was safe in his arms and warm and calm, before falling asleep too.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis smiled contently in his sleep. He stired slightly and blinked. He noticed it was already 10. He yawned and looked up at Harry. Sudenly everything came back. Louis took Harrys virginity away and he cried for the rest of the night. He frowned and pinched his own leg like a punishment for being an idiot. He bit his lip and looked back up at Harry. He smiled softly and leaned over brushing his lips over Harrys. He blushed and stared at him. He was so so beautiful and he didn't even realise it. Well he knew he was handsome but he definitly didn't know how beautiful he actually was. 

Harry sighed in his sleep, feeling Louis' lips on his. He just knew it was Louis, he could feel him. He slowly opened his eyes, still pretty sleepy. He saw Louis' blue eyes staring at him and smiled. "Morning, love" he said, almost whispering as his voice was raspy from sleep. He closed his eyes back, just enjoying Louis' body warmth. "I planned on getting up before you. I guess I failed" he mumbled, cuddling Louis closer. He was still half asleep but awake too and everything was so slow and lazy and warm and felt good. Like the sun out the window and Louis' smell and their slow breathing. 

Louis hummed and pressed his face in Harrys neck breathing softly. He let Harry wake up slowly not wanting to disturb his in his sleep or something. He looked under the covers and blushed slightly realising they were naked. 

"You were fun last night" Harry said with little smile, remembering it. "I mean... I promised you we will go to Africa and I'm sorry, I lied" he chuckled quietly, rubbing his back with his finger in between his shoulderblades. He didn't want to tease Louis with this, really, he perfectly understood. "I'll make us a breakfast, yeah? Breakfast in bed sounds good" he said softly, but still cuddled with Louis. He just needed little more time to get out of the warm bed with Louis' body pressed to his. It was way too nice to leave it this quickly. 

Louis blushed furiously ''god i'm an idiot when I'm drunk'' he groaned pressing closer to Harry. He chuckled quietly and shook his head. He smiled and nodded ''I'll help making it'' he murmured not moving. He sighed softly ''you're so good at cuddling'' he whispered silently . 

"Noo... Stay in bed, I don't have to even do much. We can eat leftovers from yesterday. I just have to make tea or whatever" Harry protested. He wanted to make him breakfast as in thank you for last night. "You deserve breakfast in bed" he smiled and kissed his head lovingly, then ruffling his hair. He felt good today. Well, he felt good all the time he was with Louis but it was kind of different this morning. And probably that was because of their night. "You were so good so I figured I should spoil you a little" he chuckled and started getting up from the bed slowly, still not wanting to leave it. 

Louis blinked slowly and blushed. ''You deserve it more tho, You took everything so good'' he said and chuckled winking at him. He smiled watching how Harry really didn't wanted to get out of the bed. ''how quicker you get out how faster you can get back in'' he mumbled smiling widely. 

Harry looked at him with corner of his eye. Okay, talking about him taking anything was embarrassing. And he knew he almost started crying over that because it was a bit uncomfortable, even if he had one of the best orgasms ever after that. Even if it hurt. "Um, I will better go and make this breakfast" he chuckled and rolled out of the bed. He searched for a while for his boxers but really, Louis tossed them God knows where so he just walked to his suitcase and took out clean pair. He quickly put them on and smiled at Louis. "I know you were staring" he pointed out, not knowing if he really was or not, but it was just a joke. 

Louis blushed and shrugged ''I'm allowed, You're handsome'' he mumbled and chuckled. He licked his lips and looked up at Harrys face. He grinned and threw a pillow at him. ''C'mon i'm hungry'' he laughed pressing his face in the pillow expecting the worst. He bit his lip and giggled. 

"Oh my god, hello! I demand some respect!" Harry laughed and threw pillow back at him. Harry shook his head and left bedroom, running down the stairs and almost slipping on the corner. Yeah, he was clumsy. He had no idea how he could work with ball on the playing field, really. He went to the kitchen and put on the kettle, taking out wooden a tray. He made two cups of tea and put it on the tray. Then he made them some scrambled eggs with tomatoes and sasuages as he was sure they need big breakfast after that tiring day and night they had. He put some things from yesterday's dinner too, like fruits and salad and even took some chocolate. He was craving for something sweet so he just ate some and left it on the counter. Then he took tray and carefully went back to bedroom. 

Louis was playing with the pillow between his small hands smiling like an idiot. He smelled eggs and smiled widely seeing Harry. ''oh god'' he sat up quickly staring at the food. He grinned and licked his lips ''you're amazing babe'' he murmured and looked at Harry again. 

"Yeah, I know" Harry mumbled, focusing on not spilling anything. It was hot and he was almost naked. It wouldn't be nice to get this on his skin. He put the tray on the bed, next to Louis, and carefully sat down next to it, so the tray was in between them. "I figured we should eat something big. Your mom would kill me if I'd bring you even smaller than you are now" Harry chuckled and took fork to take a bite of his eggs. He was hungry and he didn't even know that, he felt it when he tasted food.

Louis chuckled and grinned grabbing a fork and took a bite of the eggs. He moaned while chewing and smiled at Harry. He grabbed some fruits and stuffed them in his mouth chewing happily. He grabbed the mug and sipped from it he putted it down quickly and covered his mouth groaning. ''holy shit'' he frowned. 

"Easy, it's hot!" Harry said, looking at him. "Are you okay?" he asked, staring at him carefully and furrowing his brows. Well, if he could swear then no serious damage was made. But he could always kiss it better, right? But well, he didn't want Louis to hurt himself, he would never forgive himself for letting that happen. He was responsible for him now and Louis was underaged and it all was kind of scary. But Harry tried to not think about the worst, only about good things that could happen here. 

Louis raised his eyebrows and laughed. ''If you really would try to hurt me, wich i'm sure you won't ever do, I'll be able to get away anyways'' he said cocking an eyebrow and continuing to eat. He licked his lips and leaned his head on Harrys shoulder ''I love you'' he sighed and smiled. He blinked slowly and stared up at Harry leaning a little bit closer and pecking his cheek. 

"Love you too Tinkerbell" Harry said softly. He took his cup of tea and rested his back on the headboard behind him. "Any ideas what we can do today?" he asked him, looking down at him. "We could swim some more, as we basically didn't do that last time. But it seems warmer today" he mumbled, looking out of the window. "And maybe cuddle in front of the fireplace in the evening" he grinned. "Probably naked" he raised his brow at Louis, wanting to see his reaction. Maybe he was acting like a horny teenager, but well, he was a teenager and he was horny with Louis. Especially when he was naked next to him in bed. 

Louis chuckled and looked up at Harry. ''well, I'd love too'' he said and winked. He took another bite and finished leaning against the headboard too. ''we're having a sex marathon instead of vacation'' he grinned cheekily and winked. ''not that I mind'' he raised his hands in defence. 

Harry laughed. "No, we are spending time together in nice way. And we are doing it only like one time a day which isn't even much" he chuckled. "And! We are going out pretty much and we are doing other things too" he mumbled slowly. "Besides our sex is amazing and I don't see any problems. We should be happy, not frustrated. And really, I can't keep my hands off you when you are next to me and don't say that's only me because you are always moaning like crazy, wanting more" he smirked at him. It was all true. But it wasn't like they were together only for sex. They loved each other so much, they wanted to be close. 

Louis blushed furiously, Harry always made him feel so embarrassad and blushy and it was driving Louis crazy because it always worked. He moaned and leaned his head agianst the headboard ''shut uuup'' he blushed punching Harrys arm lightly. ''It's true tho'' he mumled and grinned widely. He bit the inside of his cheek and chuckled looking at Harry. 

"I know it's true" Harry winked at him and put his cup down, taking some fruit and chewing on it. "Mhmm... How about swimming naked?" he grinned, looking down at him. "Skinny dipping is great" he laughed. Why wet their trunks when they could do this without them? Besides they were still hanging outside, probably completly dry by now, but Harry totally forgot about them. 

Louis grinned and nodded quickly.Skinny dipping with Harry, damn it would be so hot. Feeling eachother move under water, you he'd like that. ''Sounds good '' he smiled and blushed slightly. ''alot of naked tho why did I have to bring any clothes'' he laughed slightly and bit his lip leaning closer to Harry. ''You're beautiful when you're naked'' he murmured in his ear and kissed his cheek softly. 

"I told you that you don't need much clothes!" Harry laughed and reminded him. "Seriously, I told you" he chuckled. He really told him that, besides they were here only for few days, not for ages so they didn't need much. Harry shook his head. "You have to see yourself naked" Harry smiled at him and cuddled him, pushing the tray away, to cuddle him a bit more. "And you are naked now" he mumbled, slowly pulling covers off him, just to tease him. 

Louis smiled and blushed pulling the covers back up again. ''You're also naked'' he said lifting the covers on Harrys side looking under them. He dropped them and smirked looking up at him again. ''gorgeous'' he murmured and smiled. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are dirty, Tomlinson" he chuckled and looked at him, licking his lips. "Get up, we can't spend whole day in bed" he mumbled then, patting Louis' thigh over the covers. Well, it would be nice, but they really couldn't. They weren't here to sleep all days actually. They were here to have some fun and tan and make stupid things. 

Louis sighed and pouted ''but the bed is so comfy'' he whined looking at Harry. He looked at Harry and smiled cheeky clutching the blankets. ''If you want me to come out of the bed'' he started and already regretted he started the sentence because Harry would win anyways. He wasn't showing he regretted it tho. ''make me'' he smirked and bit the inside of his cheek waiting for Harry to roll his eyes and walk out of the room or something. 

Harry raised his brow at him and stared at him for a while. "Okay" he said simply and pushed him out of bed with one strong push. Well, he hoped Louis won't get hurt falling down but he wanted him to make him and he just made him, right? "You okay down there?" he chuckled, getting comfy one the bed, putting his hands under his head as a pillow and lying down, staring at ceiling. 

Louis stumbled out of the bed not expecting that at all. He layed on the floor and gasped getting up quickly. ''you fucking pushed me out'' he said looking at Harry in shock. He raised his eyebrows and quickly crawled on the bed sitting on Harrys hips and holding his hands above him. He smiled and kept a strong hold trying to be stronger than Harry. He bit his lip and looked down at Harry. ''how dare you'' he said squiting his eyes. 

Harry smirked and looked down his body, staring for a while, before keeping his eyes up on his face again. "Well, I think i really did that" he said with cheeky smile as he moved a bit under Louis to get some friction. He just wanted to try him, not really do anything. He moved again, looking back down on Louis' body. "You are sitting on my dick, Lou" he murmured quietly. Okay, he just wanted to make him blush again and a bit uncomfortable, maybe. 

Louis bit his lip and moved a little too smirking at Harry. ''so?'' he said tilting his head aside a little. He chuckled and coughed slightly. Harry was trying to make him feel uncomfortable and make him blush, he wasn't winning this now, nope. 

"And you are naked on top of me" he chuckled, ignoring his question and lookind down at him again with a smirk. "Could you please get off me? I don't want to have a boner now because your ass is right on me" he said calmly and looked at his face with cheeky smile. "Or do you want to help me with that then?" he said quietly. "I'd love to have you bend over in front of me" he added, still smiling cheeky. 

Louis swallowed and shook his head. ''Maybe I do want you to have a boner and maybe i'll help you with that. And maybe i'd love to bend over in front of me so you could fuck me hard so I need to hold on a closet or something because you'll make me weak in the knees while pounding into me'' he said and smiled cheeky shrugging. 

Harry bit his lip to not smile too wide. Okay, where is his shy and blushing Louis, who was all nervous when Harry only touched him? He had like two personalities and that was kind of scary, because Harry didn't know how to react sometimes. Like he was crying over stupid things and then he was talking to him like that. "You are naughty. I totally should punish you and I know what would help you be good again" he said with cheeky smile, looking into his eyes. And well, this picture of Louis standing in front of him and holding onto counter or something while he was fucking him hard was actually so hot, his eyes got darker just in second from bright green to almost black as his pupils were wide like he was high or something. And he was, kind of high on love. 

Louis smiled statisfied staring into Harrys eyes. It was kinda scary how his eyes changed so quickly and it make Louis think Harry was some kind of vampire or something. He licked his lips and blushed slightly ''stop raping me with your eyes'' he chuckled and got off Harry quickly. He putted some boxers on quickly and looked at Harry shaking his head slowly in disaproval ''Get up, we can't spend whole day in bed'' he smirked. 

Harry opened his mouth. "You little fucker!" he pouted. "Come back here!" he said, propping on his elbows to see him better. "You can't talk to me like that and then leave me with these images in my head" he frowned deeply. He actually was turned on, it was so visible on his face and it was almost painful, knowing Louis was playing with him. Harry rolled onto his stomach and groaned into pillow. "I hate you" he mumbled into it, not changing his position. 

Louis laughed and shook his head smiling. He walked to Harry and sat back on the bed crawling ontop of him. ''Maybe we could do that later in the kitchen against the counter after a messy foodfight okay babe'' he whispered and smirked more. He placed a quick kiss on his shoulder and straddled his bum just a little bit more to tease him. 

Harry groaned. "No, i still hate you. You are not getting any until you are good to me again" he mumbled into pillow so it was a bit muffled. "get off me" he said, turning his head to the side to look at him with the corner of his eye. "you are not getting me too" he said with little smirk and closed his eyes. He didn't even know if Louis wanted to take him again. Did he like it? Did he want to do this again? Harry didn't know! They probably should talk about it, like for real. But he wasn't sure how so he wasn't going to start it now. 

Louis smirked and licked his lips. ''I think Rebel Louis is back because i'm not getting off'' he murmured in Harrys ear again and grinned evily. He ran his small hand down Harrys side just brushing his fingers over the warm skin while smiling widely. 

Harry sighed. It was actually nice to have Louis' body weight on him, kind of relaxing. And it felt good, even if he was pressing his hips down like that. "Um, Lou?" he asked. Well, since they had some time as Louis decided to torture him today, then they could talk a bit right? So Harry will finally know. "Did you like it last night?" he asked softly. He wanted him to be honest, not just say something he wanted to hear. "Just say truth, okay?" he mumbled. 

''uhm'' Louis removed his hands quickly and bit his lip resting his head on Harrys shoulder blades. ''I did like it, alot'' he started. He blinked slowly ''but I'm just...so nervous about it all and I really don't want to hurt you or do something wrong, you know?'' he tried to explain with a little shrug. ''I'm scared I won't pleasure you'' he murmured 

Harry sighed deeply. His position wasn't really letting him touch Louis but he was on his back so it was kind of like touching too, just without hands. "You didn't hurt me" Harry assured him. "And you are giving me pleasure just with one touch, like now, it's pleasure too, Lou" he mumbled. "And well, you did everything perfectly" he smiled a bit, even if Louis' probably couldn't see that but he maybe felt that in his voice. "So... Would you like to do this again some time or not?" he asked after a while. 

Louis sucked his lip in his mouth and frowned. ''I guess'' he murmured. It wasn't that he didn't like to top or something he just felt uncomfortable with it, knowing how much it hurted sometimes, and doing that to Harry. He couldn't. He sighed softly and blinked a few times. He looked down at Harrys shoulder and pecked it softly. 

"No, really, just tell me. 'I guess' isn't really good answer. And it's not like I'm forcing you into doing it. I'm just asking, no pressure" he mumbled. He didn't mind some pain. It was actually nice, pain and pleasure. And well, now he knew it hurt at the beginning and every time he wasn't gentle with Louis... It made him shiver. He should have screamed it hurt and that Harry is a prick for doing this to him. But Harry liked it. This mix was making everything more intense and that was good. 

Louis frowned ''I don't know'' he murmured and pressed his face into Harrys neck ''can we please stop talking about it'' he whispered nuzzling his face into Harrys hair. It reminded him again, his exboyfriends and he didn't wanted to be reminded of that. Especially not with Harry, he is so good to him and those memories are so bad and he just felt upset right now. He knew Harry wanted to talk about it, ofcourse who wouldn't want to talk about it, it's something big. Louis wanted to talk about it too , but he couldn't , maybe it was too much maybe he just couldn't be honest or something. He didn't know. 

Harry frowned. "Louis? What's wrong?" he asked him. He couldn't see him and that was killing him a bit right now. He was worried about him, he didn't know what was upsetting him this much. It was just dumb talk about sex, actually kind of important if they wanted to improve or not, but they needed to talk about things, for real. And Louis didn't want to talk about some things with Harry and he felt like he was doing something wrong. And kind of hurt. Like Louis didn't trust him enough to tell him. 

''nothing's wrong'' he answered quickly. He frowned and pressed his face more into Harrys hair. It's not that he didn't trust Harry enough to tell him, he was scared he would've been disgust and run away or something. He knew that'll never happen Harry loved him, but something was playing with his mind telling him he was wrong and that he shouldn't talk about it at all ,with no one. Maybe that voice had more power over him than something else in his mind and he needed it to stop, but he couldn't, you can't just stop voices in your head. 

"Lou, baby..." Harry said softly, now seriously worried. "Please, tell me what's wrong, love." Harry gently pushed Louis off him to turn a bit and look at him. "You can tell me everything, okay? No worries" he said, pulling him closer and running fingers through his hair to calm him down and make him more relaxed. He wanted to help him, maybe he could, right? It was worth a shot anyway, maybe they could think about a solution together. 

Louis shook his head slowly and shook a little feeling his hands and his legs, his whole body shake lightly. ''d-don't H-harry'' he whispered and felt tears streaming down his cheeks, scared. He kept shaking his head trying to convience Harry he was okay and everything was alright with him. He promised not to tell anyone and he just couldn't break his promisses, how much they broke him, he couldn't. He was still trembling and looking at Harry in desperate need for something he couldn't reach. 

Harry's eyes opened wide. Oh, this wasn't crying like last night when it was just funny. Louis looked actually scared. Harry pulled him closer to his chest. "Shhh... It's okay, Lou. It's all okay, I promise" he murmured into his hair. He didn't know what happened and how to help him and he just felt bad about it. Because it was probably his fault that Louis was crying now. "Louis, please..." he begged him. He knew he should be the strong one but it was kind of scary. He didn't know what made him like that, it just came out of nowhere. "Please, Lou, don't cry. Let me help you, yeah?" he said quietly, rubbing his back gently. 

Louis clutched on Harrys arm and shook his head sobbing softly. ''you c-can't h-help'' he whispered, he couldn't manage to speak louder because of the lump in his troath from the crying. He kept shaking his head. He slowly breathed trying to calm down and tell Harry everything was alright, it wasn't, but he needed to tell Harry. He inhaled deeply ''I-i'm s-sorry i'm ruining o-our vacation '' he murmured frowning and wanted to get up and forget about it and have fun. Harry did all of this for him and now he was crying like a baby and he was tired off it and probably Harry was tired of it too. ''n-never mind b-babe i'm alright'' he said whiping his cheeks quickly. 

"No, you are not. Stop lying to me" Harry said, holding him tight. He wasn't planning on letting him go until he will tell him what was wrong. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'm sure I can help you. I will do everything to help you!" Harry said desperately. He was hurting too seing Louis hurt. It was like they were one person, not two people. But it wasn't helping a bit. "Louis, babe, I love you so much, please, let me help you, okay?" he murmured, cuddling him. 

Louis nodded slowly giving in. He pressed his face into Harrys shoulder and swallowed tickly ''Y-you know i've t-told you about my ex b-boyfriends..well I uhm they kinda used me for their own pleasure...w-while I was getting nothing...at all, they forced me to give them b-blowjobs and t-they would push me down on their dicks making me gag so badly i needed to throw up. They laughed and tought it was hot, I never dated one of them , they u-used me together, I tought i was inlove with them and whenever I saw them in public and wanted to hold his hand or something they pretended like they didn't knew me. They told me I was too fat and ugly to get a new boyfriend so that's why i stayed with them a-and they m-made me top Harry'' he explained tears started to rush down his face again ''y-you weren't t-the first'' he sobbed ''i'm s-so sorry I-i didn't w-want you to be d-disgust w-with me s-so I said , I n-never topped b-but I didn't wanted too, t-they forced me Harry , I wanted to top with y-you don't w-worry'' he added and shook his head again pressing his face in Harrys neck 

Harry furrowed his brows, listening to what Louis was saying. And yeah, he got angry. What kind of people were these dicks? No matter how bad Harry was, he never forced anyone into anything. God, rape was fucking bad thing, he would never even think about it. And they basically raped Louis. And he didn't know that and he wasn't aware of anything. And really, how many times he said something bad, really bad, that could hurt Louis without him knowing it?! "Shhhh... It's okay, Lou..." he murmured, holding him tight. Oh, he would do everything to track these dickheads down and shove sticks up their asses that it would came out from the other side. Seriously. "It's okay" he repeated. "You are beautiful and good. Don't be sorry baby" he murmured softly to him. "it's not your fault" 

Louis nodded slowly and sobbed biting his lip. ''d-don't be disgust with me p-please don't l-leave me'' he whispered. He inhaled deeply taking Harrys scent in and smiled weakly realising he absolutly loved Harry, and it felt good knowing Harry loved him too. He kissed Harrys cheek and hugged him tighter squeezing his eyes shut. 

"I'm not going anywhere Lou" Harry assured him. "I'd never leave you, love, do you hear me?" he said firmly. "I promised you that, remember? And you promised me of not letting me go" he mumbled. How he could leave him, seriously, he loved him too much to do that to him. "I'm glad you told me that, thank you. You are amazing, Tinkerbell" he said softly, kissing top of his head. "You are beautiful and smart and so, so good" he whispered to him. "And I will always want to hold your hand" he added, still whispering. He didn't want him to be sad. But he knew what he did wrong now. He didn't know and Louis kind of lied to him but it was okay now. 

Louis nodded and smiled softly ''I love you so much'' he said frowning and pressing himself against Harry. ''I'm so sorry I lied, it's a stupid t-thing to lie about, I'll make it up to you i swear'' he murmured into Harrys shoulder. He sighed and smiled again ''Thanks you so much'' he said inhaling deeply. Harry always knew how to comfort him with littarly anything in the world. 

"I love you too" Harry said and smiled at him softly. Yeah, he lied. And it was kind of bad lie, one of those that hurt. Because Harry really thought he was his first and well, it turned out he wasn't. But he couldn't be mad at him for that. It was something nasty, really. "Just don't lie to me again, okay?" he asked him. He just wanted him to be honest, no matter what. "I can take everything, just trust me, Lou" he added and stroked his back in circles. 

Louis nodded quickly and he actually felt so bad he lied, and Harry looked quiet upset too. He smiled weakly and bit his lip ''technicly you’re my first because I didn't really do anything you see, I just layed down and t-they did the w-work'' he murmured. He breathed softly ''you're the only person who knows this, i-it's relieving to talk about it'' he said pulling away looking at Harry again. 

"I know babe. I'm not blaming you, I promise" Harry sighed. "I'm just trying to not get up now and find them and make them choke on their own dicks" he mumbled, closing his eyes for a while and then looking at Louis again. He didn't know what to say to him, everything seemed wrong. "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know and I was sometimes... I should've noticed something, I'm sorry" he said, caressing his cheek. Louis was always so submissive and he wasn't protesting, never, and he was just letting him do anything to him. He should've noticed. 

Louis shook his head quickly ''No no no no'' he protested. He leaned into Harrys touch. ''You shouldn't be upset at all you didn't do anything wrong I swear'' he murmured quickly ''you're making me happy Harry'' he said and smiled weakly. 

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to use any strong words. It could make Louis more upset about that. "Lou... They forced you into sexual intercourse, they should go to fucking jail for that" he said, trying to be calm. "I have every right to be upset about that, really" he mumbled. He wasn't very good at being calm when inside he was all angry but he tried for Louis. "And I think that maybe you should talk about that with someone" he said then, looking at him carefully. 

Louis frowned and shook his head slowly ''I-i promised them t-to not talk about it with anyone Harry, I already broke it'' he said still shaking his head. Well he knew they used him but, they could go to jail for something like that. After all Louis stayed with them, it was his' fault too. ''But I stayed with them Harry, It's also my own fault" he said. 

"No, Louis, it's not your fault!" Harry said quickly, shaking his head. "It's only theirs fault. Trust me, you are not the one to blame here" he murmured, looking into his eyes. But Louis probably won't believe him anyway. "They are gone, now it's only you and me" he said firmly. It was past, bad past, he didn't want him to remember that. "And I promise you, I will not let anybody hurt you again" he said truthfully. He really meant that. 

Louis sighed contently and nodded slowly. ''Thank you'' he murmured and slowly leaned in and softly kissed his lips. He pulled back and smiled a little. He felt bad for lying to Harry and that guilty feeling won't go away. He bit his lip and kissed Harry again ''thanks'' he repeated. 

Harry smiled sadly at him. "It's okay. Just try to don't lie to me and I'll do the same" he nodded and pecked his forehead. "C'mon, we have to get dressed and do something productive today. Sadly, we can't spend whole day in bed. It would be waste of time" he mumbled then. Louis' eyes were still red from crying and he really felt bad for him. And this feeling was breaking his heart. But he wanted them to just spend some nice time together, not thinking about all these sad things. It was important, of course, but if they started thinking about everything like that, they would spend 3 days straight just crying. 

Louis nodded and smiled not wanting to be sad all the time,he needed to make up for ruining their morning. He poked Harry in his side and quickly got up giggling. He walked to his suitcase and pulled some trousers on and a tank top. He quickly pulled a beanie out of putted it over his feathery hair. he grinned at Harry and gave him thumbs up. ''I'll make breakfast'' he murmured and quickly walked downstairs. 

Harry rolled his eyes and put on some clothes aswell. He didn't plan anything for them for today so maybe they could just have lazy day and hang around here, swimming, sunbathing and just being extremaly lazy. And they could have some barbecue later in the back of the garden, sitting on big garden swing that was on the terrace. This could be nice. Harry went downstairs to join Louis in the kitchen. "Need any help, cutie?" 

Louis dropped the milk because he didn't expect Harry so quickly. He looked down at his now broken glass of milk on the ground. He sighed and looked at Harry ''thanks alot, now my milk is on the ground'' he chuckled quietly and leaned down picking the pieces of glass up and putting them on the counter. 

Harry chuckled. "Be careful, don't hurt yourself. I can't stitch people" Harry mumbled and looked around. "But I can always practice on you" he added and hopped on the counter, watching him and waiting for him to give him some orders maybe as Louis seemed to be in charge today all morning. Not that he minded, it was okay. It was always Harry who was telling him what to do, so this time they could swap roles and Louis could tell him what to do this time. 

Louis cleaned the milk up and threw the broken glass away. He looked up at Harry and grinned widely. he stood between his legs against the counter and Harry was still taller. He sighed softly and wrapped his hand around Harrys neck and pulled him closer pecking his lips quickly. He pulled back and stroked his hands over both of Harrys thighs. ''Let's go outside? i'm not really hungry'' he murmured looking up at him. 

Harry smiled. "We can go for a walk, huh?" he asked him softly, taking his hand. They could go literally around lake or just wander around in the forest. "Or we can take little boat that is in the basement and have some fun on the lake? But you have to help me drag it out, I'm unfortunately not a superhero" he winked at him. It could be fun too, just rowing around lake. 

Louis grinned and nodded. ''yeah that sounds amazing'' it reminded him of 'The Notebook'. Harry was such a romantic guy these last days and Louis absolutly loved it. He wrapped his arms around Harrys waist and picked him up pulling him of the counter and placing him on the ground. He smiled proudly at him and grabbed his hand again entwining their fingers. 

Harry laughed loudly. "Lou, I'm like... 100 kilos. If your stomach hurts because of that later, don't ask me to help you!" he chuckled and poked his side, not gently at all, but still not enough to hurt him much. "C'mon then, help me get it out. And it's heavy so don't moan, you just showed me you are strong!" he said and pulled him to his side, walking to the door. He took the keys from house and from basement and walked them out, locking the door then and guiding Louis around the house where was door to the basement. 

Louis followed chuckling and bit his lip ''you don't weigh that much'' he protested and chuckled. He looked around and bit his lip looking up at Harry. ''is it a boat or a yacht'' he asked with a grin. 

Harry laughed, unlocking basement. "Little boat, as I told you. But it's wooden, it's heavy" he said and opened both wings of the basement's door. Then he turned the light on. There was so much dust and it was kind of messy, but the boat was in the middle, on little wheels so they could pull it out, but it still was heavy. And they had to pick it up anyway to take it to the water. It was just simple white boat, with two dark oars and little bench to sit in the middle. "C'mon, help me. Or are you scared of spiders?" Harry chuckled and looked at him, raising one brow. 

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes ''I'm not'' he walked to the boat and bit his lip. He putted his hands on it and started to push towars the door. He groaned loudly ''what the fuck is this shit it's bloody heavier then I expected '' he said pushing harder. 

Harry laughed. "Maybe I should help you?" he asked, still standing in one place. Louis didn't move it much, maybe just one centimeter by now and if he will keep doing it as slow as he was doing this now, they will never make it. Harry put his hand on the boat and pushed it with Louis and it finally moved more, definitely more. "Oh, yeah, maybe I am a superhero" he chuckled as they pushed it out of the basement. Harry then closed the basement's door. "We have to go around, you know" he said. 

Louis chuckled and nodded. He bit his lip and started pushing again. He managed to get it well maybe a meter far. He smiled proudly because a meter is alot for him. Not that he wasn't strong or anything, the boat was heavy. Blame the boat. He licked his lips and looked at Harry ''are you gonna help me or what?'' he asked with a small chuckle.. 

Harry shook his head. "no, I'm enjoying the view too much" he chuckled but walked up to him and started pushing the boat right way. He was glad it was still early so it wasn't really too hot yet, if it was he would probably sweat like

 

apig, because this wooden boat was really heavy. When they finally were on the beach and it got impossible to push the boat on the little wheels anymore, Harry stretched a bit. "Take off your shoes. We have to put it into water" he said and started taking off his own shoes and socks and rolling up his jeans. 

Louis grinned and took his shoes off. He chuckled and rolled his trousers up and sighed heavily ''This is so exhausting'' he said and looked at Harry. He chuckled ''eww you wear socks'' he said and scrunched his nose up in disgust but grinned anyways. 

"Idiot. At least I don't have smelly feet" he laughed and grabbed the boat from one side, nodding at Louis to do the same from the other side. "Oh three, okay? One, two, three!" Harry said and picked up boat. Well, it was heavy for him so Louis was probably dying over there. He started walking towards water and got in. It was cold a bit against his warm skin. But they didn't have to go far, just a little so the boat was floating on the water. 

Louis groaned and putted the boat down. ''for gods sake this is worse than working out'' he said. ''not that I work out or something'' he murmured and grinned. He bit his lip and crawled into the boat quickly. ''Get in Styles'' he said and chuckled. 

Harry laughed. "You get in, I'll get our shoes. I can't leave them lying here, they will get lonely" he chuckled, walking out of the water to get their shoes. He threw them into boat and then climbed into it. It will be easier next time, if there will be next time because they could leave it tied up to the jetty. "I'm rowing" he mumbled then, taking oars and placing them where they should be so they wouldn't fall out of the boat. 

Louis licked his lips ''I want to help'' he said and grabbed one of the oars. he smiled at Harry and started rowing slowly. He bit his lip and chuckled ''this is so romantic isn't it?'' he asked looking at Harry with a big smile. 

Harry chuckled. "yeah, it is. I'm turning into girl. I'm afraid that one day I'll woke up with boobs and without..." he didn't finish his sentence as he started laughing even if that would be terrible, really, really terrible. He didn't want to be a girl, they had a lot harder life than boys. He kept rowing slowly, just like Louis, so they wouldn't just move in circles. He put his head towards sun, sighing contently. "Oh, that's nice" he mumbled. 

Louis chuckled and bit his lip. He smiled at Harry and blushed slightly. ''You're so pretty like that'' he murmured and smiled like a sixteen year old school girl...well boy. He sighed contently and looked at the water. ''Is there any fish in the water?'' he asked looking curiously at the water and then back at Harry. 

Harry looked at him and then into water and shrugged. "I don't know. I never saw anyone fishing here" he said, looking around. "Maybe... Why? Do you want to kill poor little fish for your entertainment?" he asked him seriously, even if he was just joking. He wasn't sure if there were any fish, he never was interested in this, actually. Fishing wasn't his thing. He could cook it but never kill. 

Louis shook his head quickly. ''I'm not into fishing'' he murmured and ran his hand in the water. ''just wondering'' he mumbled and sighed softly keeping his hand in the water. ''It's refreshing'' he said and made a cup with his hand splashing it over Harry. ''Isn't it?'' he smirked. 

"hey!" Harry laughed. "Well, fuck you, now I'm wet!" he chuckled and felt his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his body. He smirked and just took it off and shrugged. He dropped it and looked at Louis with little smirk, before splashing water at him too, just a little harder as his hands were way bigger than Louis' hands. He laughed loudly then and grinned at him. "Now we are even, Tomlinson" 

Louis gasped and looked down at his shirt. His chest was wet, with Harry only a few spats. He frowned and looked at Harry. ''Even? Even? we're not even at all look at that'' he said pointing to his shirt. He chuckled and pulled his shirt off too. He smiled and dropped it looking down at Harrys chest sighing softly. He bit his lip and looked away quickly knowing Harry would notice him staring at him. 

Harry noticed, of course, Louis was so obvious sometimes, but he just smirked, not saying anything. He didn't want to embarrass him or anything like that. "Row, row, Tomlinson" he mumbled, grabbing his oar and waiting for Louis to do the same. They could go to the middle of the lake and then sunbathe some. What a shame they didn't bring some sunscream with them... But Harry hoped they will not get any sunburns.

Louis laughed and grabbed the oar and started rowing looking at Harry He smiled and shook his head slowly . He continued rowing together with Harry until they were in the middle of the lake. He dropped the oar and putted his hands behind his head and leaned back slightly. 

Harry kneeled down and rested his chin on the side of the boat, putting his hands into the cold water. But it was nice cold, sun was making him warm so it was really refreshing. He kept playing with water. "Lou?" he asked after a while. He wanted to make sure that Louis didn't fall asleep and second, he wanted to talk with him. He liked listening to his voice. 

Louis hummed softly his eyes closed enjoying the warm sun on his face. He inhaled deeply and opened one eye looking at Harry. He smiled and saw him with his hands in the water. 

"Are you happy?" he asked him then, still looking into water. "Not right now, just... are you happy?" he mumbled. He wanted to know, or just hear that from Louis' mouth. His hands got cold and he sat up on in the boat, resting his head there where was his chin seconds later and then throwing his legs over the side of the boat to get them into water now. But they weren't really reaching there, just a little so he could splash water a little around. 

Louis frowned and licked his lips. ''Yeah, ofcourse I'm happy'' he said and wrinkled his nose. He smiled at Harry and chuckled quietly ''why wouldn't I be happy? I have you by my side all the time, and you make me happy'' he said smiling. He ran his hand quickly trough the water and glanced back at Harry. ''are you happy?'' he asked then. 

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth sun was giving him and cool water on his feet. "Yes. I've never been more happy in my life" he said truthfully. He really felt happy. He was in relationship, with someone who he loved and he was being loved. Everything worked out eventually. Their parents were okay with them both, it was summer so they could spend whole days together and soon, he was about to kick his rival's ass in this big game on Tuesday. Yeah, he was happy.

Louis sighed contently and leaned over and placed his head in harrys shoulder smiling softly. He softly started to kiss Harrys cheek going to the corner of his mouth. He smirked and licked over the corner and chuckled quietly. He loved licking Harry,sometimes it looked like it made Harry uncomfortable and Harry made Louis uncomfortable too so they were even. He smiled and repeated his movement licking again. He pecked the corner again and pulled back a little looking at Harrys feet in the water. 

"I know I'm tasty, but please, stop licking me" Harry chuckled, wiping his face jokingly and then wiping his hands into his jeans. Licking was nice, but only sometimes. Like when they were in bed or wherever, making love. It was hot. But licking when they were just hanging out wasn't that nice as it was leaving wet tracks on his skin and it felt weird. But he didn't mind as long as it was just Louis. "I remember doing this with my dad" Harry mumbled, relaxing again. "not licking, sunbathing on the boat, in the middle of the lake" he explained. "But I was so little, I don't remember everything, just flashbacks" 

Louis smiled and sighed nodding ''don't you miss him sometimes? After all, he's still your dad'' he asked carefully looking at Harry. He turned and sat in the same position at Harry but his toes didn't even touch the water. He sighed and rolled his eyes hating his smallness. He shrugged it off looking at Harry curiously. 

Harry shrugged. "I do. I mean... It would be nice to have a dad. Not that Des wasn't there for me when I needed one. But also I was really little when it all happened so I don't have many memories with him and I'm not sure if there is anything to miss" he explained. He was sometimes thinking about it. Maybe a lot. And he felt bad about it sometimes. Like... His dad wasn't even calling him. Or them. He was just sending Harry money and sometimes birthday cards when he remembered, but that wasn't every year. It was sad, but as he told Louis, he wasn't sure if there was anything to miss in the end. 

Louis nodded slowly understanding him. ''When's the last time you saw him?'' he asked glancing at Harry again. He bit the inside of his cheek wondering if he maybe was asking to much. He was just curious he couldn't really help it. He clicked his tongue and stared at the water. 

"Uh... I'm not sure... He one day picked me up from primary school, I was still little and it wasn't that long from the divorce. I think he kind of kidnapped me that day" Harry chuckled. His mom was almost calling police whe he didn't came home and even few hours later he still wasn't at home. And he came back home in the night, slightly after the cartoon he loved to watch and he was so upset about it. And he couldn't understand why his mom was crying and asking him if he was okay, he was with his daddy so how he could be not okay? Children are weird. 

Louis chuckled ''so It probably means he missed you, don't think he doesn't care because he obviously does'' he said not really sure he should say those kind of things. He didn't know if it was an easy subject for Harry to talk about. He didn't wanna make him upset about the situation or something. he pressed his lips together deciding to just keep his mouth shut.

"He doesn't really. If he cared about me, about me and Gemma, he would just call or anything. But he isn't calling" Harry said simply. "He did that to piss mom off, now I know that" he added, sighing. It wasn't easy thing to talk about, it was quite sad. But also it was an old thing, it wasn't really bothering him to talk about that with Louis. And it was nice when someone was listening to you. "And what about your dad? I mean... You never talked about him and I haven't seen him so..." he mumbled, looking at him with the corner of his eye. 

Louis bit his lip and shrugged a bit ''they divorced, I don't think my mum wanted me to have any contact with him anymore'' he wrinkled his nose. ''It's not that long ago though, so I actually remember quite alot, I miss him sometimes, but my mom doesn't really looks like she wants me to look up for him again so I kinda shrugged it off'' he explained glancing at Harry. 

"Oh... I'm sorry" Harry smiled at him a bit. "So we are both without our fathers. I guess that's the reason why we are not really straight" Harry chuckled, making joke out of it. It wasn't possible that lack of father in his or Louis life made their sexuality different but he could joke about it at least. "Well, it's fucked up’' Harry said and closed his eyes. "I mean, this whole marriage and divorces things. I don't get it how you can just stop loving someone" he shrugged. He was sure that if he was going to marry someone, he had to be 100% sure that this love is true. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head slowly. He tought about the next thing Harry said and he frowned a little. ''I don't think they just stop loving eachother, I think, well things happen, and when you know you'll always end up fighting anyways, you just divorce because it's the best desicion, and the love fades away slowly'' he said and looked at Harry ''i think it goes like that'' he murmurs. 

"Oh..." Harry sighed. "Maybe..." he nodded. That was the point, good point. "But if you really love someone you shouldn't let this love to fade. Like seriously, I'd die trying to fix things if I was married to someone and things started to fuck up" he mumbled, thinking about it. He really wouldn't let his other half, his soulmate, his love of his life just go away because of fights or stupid mistakes. 

Louis nodded ''yeah I would too, but maybe the love wasn't strong enough to keep a hold on'' he said and looked at Harry. Not that Louis would ever plan on divorce, he'll just do the same as Harry, fight for it. He bit his lip again and leaned his head on Harrys shoulder ''some people aren't able to fix things, so you should be very proud of that'' he said smiling softly. 

Harry shook his head and sighed deeply. "Maybe we are just clever enough to understand that, unlike our parents. I mean, it's not like I wanted my mom to be unhappy with my dad or something. But some people are doing weird things and then divorce" he mumbled. Well, they were actually talking about marriage or was he hearing things? Harry opened one eye to look at Louis. "I almost forgot... According to your mom we are engaged" he chuckled, remembering that. 

Louis chuckled and blushed. ''god she's so embarrasing'' he murmured grinning widely. He looked up at Harry and quickly pecked him on the lips. ''And besides, if we ever wanted to marry, we couldn't, It's illegal'' he said and sighed softly. He wasn't even sure if he ever wanted to marry someone, it was all so official and it kinda scared him. Besides, he's only sixteen he shouldn't be thinking about marriage anyways. He looked at the water and scooted closer to Harry. 

Harry laughed. "Yeah, moms are embarrassing. And mine and yours. But I don't know about you, I'm okay with that. It's weird at first but then I can always laugh at that" he said, grinning. his mom was really embarrassing sometimes, but that was probably mom's thing - to embarrass their kids as many times as they could in their entire life. "Nah, I'll wait two years and then I'm moving with you to California. It's warm and gay marriage friendly" he chuckled, splashing water a bit with his feet. 

Louis chuckled and blushed slightly looking at Harry. ''You think we'd be together for so long? You would marry me?'' he asked smiling slightly. It made him feel warm inside hearing those things, he knew it was a little bit a joke, that's why he asked just to make sure. He coughed and bit his lip feeling stupid for asking those things. Now Harry tought Louis expected him to propose or something. He frowned and chuckled again. 

"I hope so" Harry nodded and looked at him with a little smile. It would be nice. Not that he was planning on something with Louis, they just met, even if they were madly in love now, it all could end like next weekend. Beginning were always nice, passionate, full of sweet words... But it couldn't last forever, they will have one day serious fight over something and it will all end. Or if they will survive then it will make them stronger. It was like russian roulette. "If we were together for long enough and we would be still in love... Why not get married?" he shrugged. "It's like final stage of relationship, I guess. And after that come all these nice things" Harry said and wrapped arm around Louis' shoulders, pulling him closer. 

Louis grinned and wrapped his little arm around Harrys waist. He blushed sligtly feeling his whole heart warm up. He inhaled deeply and smiled brightly at Harry. ''I love you'' he murmured honestly looking at Harry. ''so so so much'' he whispered and started kissing his neck and jaw softly. He smiled and pulled back staring at Harry. 

"I love you too, Tinkerbell!" Harry said simply and kissed his head. He loved making Louis happy. And he loved talking to him. They literally could go from talking about some fucked up things to something really not important to something like this. "I actually wanted to buy you a ring but I decided not to. I don't want to limit you" Harry shrugged. "Not like engagement ring, more like... a promise ring. So you would remember me" he explained then. He really wanted to do this back in the days but it would be weird probably. 

Louis smiled even wider,if that was possible anyways. He looked at Harry suprised ''really?'' he asked tiltiing his head slowly. He blushed and wrapped his arm around Harrys arm and chuckled. ''A promise ring?'' he licked his lips. ''what would your promise be then?'' he asked knowing Stan had a promise ring with his girlfriend,but it had diffrent meanings sometimes. 

Harry nodded. "Really" he said and smiled at him, looking back ahead then, at the lake. "Well, it would mean that I'm yours..." he shrugged. Harry was his already, all, with his mind, body and spirit. He couldn't imagine laughing with someone like with Louis or touching someone else. It would be wrong, really wrong. And he really wanted to wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep with him in his arms. That would be prefect life, with Louis by his side. But again, he knew it was just a dream, probably not having a lot to do with reality.

Louis grinned ''You're already mine love, and I won't ever share you with anyone in the world'' he said grinning. ''so if you ever tought about a threesome, you should forget about it quickly Sir'' he chuckled and kissed him again. ''No seriously if you think about a threesome tell me about it first'' he said now with a serious look on his face. He laughed and shook his head slowly. 

Harry laughed loudly. "Yeah, right... I really wanted someone to fuck you while I'm watching" he chuckled. He wanted to kill every person that looked at Louis the way he didn't like and only he could look so threesome was not even in his mind. "Besides threesomes aren't even that funny, maybe just a little" he shrugged like it was nothing and giggled. He rubbed Louis' shoulder gently, enjoying how his skin was soft. 

Louis giggled and shrugged. ''It's such a turn on when you're being possessive'' he said and smirked slightly. He leaned into Harrys touch and grinned widely and licked his lips. He slowly leaned a little bit further and felt his tips into the water. He hummed and swinged his legs slightly splashing a bit water. He hummed softly. 

"Are you sometimes thinking about something else than sex?" Harry chuckled. He felt flattered with every word Louis was always saying. And he kept telling him how beautiful he was and good and nice and hot and he honestly could be gratefull for these compliments. And he was trying to tell Louis some compliments too, he wanted him to see what he could see in him, which honestly wasn't really that easy. "We should go back before we are all red from the sun" Harry mumbled. "Just for some sunscreen" he added then. 

Louis chuckled and shrugged. He frowned ''I won't get burned'' he murmured. He was really having an amazing time and he really didn't want to row back for some sunscreen. He looked at Harry and made a whiny noise. 

"But I will! I'm white as Snow White or whatever this pale girl hanging out with seven little pedophiles was called" Harry laughed. Louis' skin was darker than his and he probably really wouldn't get burned but Harry was about 80% sure that if he stayed like this for hour or so more, he would be all red and itchy and in pain in the evening. "Okay, then stay here, I'll swim" he chuckled, unbuttoning his pants and looking at Louis. 

Louis yaw dropped and he scooted back slightly looking at Harry undressing himself. He smiled biting his lip ''u-uhm you sure?'' he asked and chuckled lightly. He licked his lips and smiled widely.

"If i drown then it's your fault" Harry said and got up, taking off his jeans. He actually needed some work out, he was always planning on going for a run in the morning, but he always overslept and he was too tired/busy in the evening to do that. And he was quite good swimmer and he liked water. He dropped his jeans and smiled cheeky at Louis, before looking back and just falling out of the boat with big splash into water. He swam out, keeping his head above water and shook his head, cheering. "Be right back!" he said, before splashing some water on Louis and turning around to swim. This lake wasn't really big but it still took him a while to make it to the beach. 

Louis grinned and propped on his elbows watching harry. He giggled and nibbled on his underlip watching how Harrys muscels moved in the water. He breathed softly and smiled. ''ILL RESCUE YOU WHEN YOU DROWN'' he yelled after him and chuckled quietly 

Harry was really tired when he was finally at he beach and he stumbled a little, breathing heavily, but he ran to the house, thanking god he didn't lock the front door before because all his swimming would be for nothing. He grabbed sunscreen and drank some water and then walked back to the beach. Actually he was already tired and swimming with something in his hand wasn't that nice anymore so it took him AGES before he made it back to the boat. He threw the sunscreen inside and just put his arms up to hold boat, being still in the water to catch a breath. 

Louis jumped slightly when he heard the sunscreen hit the boat. He sat up quickly and just realised he fell asleep in the boat. He chuckeld and looked at Harry and smiled ''you're a slow swimmer Styles'' he teased and smiled ''just kidding it's far isn't it?'' he asked looking at the beach. Ge looked back down at Harry and smiled again.

Harry nodded and let the boat to wet his head again. While he was underwater he took some water into his mouth and when he was up again, he sprayed it over Louis. "Fucking far" he chuckled then. "Move to the other side or you will end up in the water too when I'll try to get in" he said grinning, obviously proud of himself that he did that to Louis. 

Louis groaned aw whiped his face. ''eww what the fuck is your problem'' he whined and scooted to the other side of the boat glaring slightly at Harry. He bit lip and watched him intensly. 

Harry climbed back onto the boat, lifting himself on his arms. The boat slightly rocked at his body weight from just one side but just a little. He sat down and took big breath in and then let it out. He was all wet now and it wasn't really nice sitting there in wet boxers but he had to wait till it would be dry anyway. No other option. "You are my problem" Harry winked at him and smiled bright. 

Louis sighed watching Harry and bit his lip slightly. He quickly looked away and grabbed the sunscreen. ''can you?'' he asked turning his back to Harry handing him the sunscreen. 

Harry laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I can. But I have to warn you..." he started, taking it from Louis and opening, then squeezing some on Louis' back. "I have cold hands" he chuckled and touched him. Louis was all warm from sun and Harry was all cold from water so it was probably really cold for Louis. But he wanted it himself! He started rubbing sunscreen into Louis' shoulders and back. 

Louis gasped slightly at Harrys hand and bit his lip. He frowned and looked at the water while Harry was rubbing the sunscreen on his back. He hummed slightly in approval and wiggled his feet around enjoying Harrys hands on his back. 

Harry was probably taking way longer than it was needed to rub it in Louis' back but he was touching him and that was nice. And he could shamelessly stare at him, even from behind. He pressed his thumbs to Louis' dimples in his back and then kissed back of his neck lovingly. He wrapped arms around his waist and pressed his chest to his back. He knew he was cold and wet but he just wanted to be close to him. "I'm sorry I'm cold" he mumbled into his skin and smiled. 

Louis gasped again and sucked in a breath ''you are'' he confirmed feeling Harrys cold wet skin against his back. He placed his arms over Harrys and softly stroked his hands with his thumbs. He smiled softly and hummed contently. ''this is nice'' he murmured quietly. Harrys wet chest was actually refreshing so it was nice, very nice. 

Harry put his chin on Louis' shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, this is nice because you are here!" he said and tightened his grip on him, not too much to not crush him or something. He knew he actually could break ribs from hugging too much. Hugging as tight as possible was always ending up like this, at least when he was doing this with his mates once. "Mhmm... You are warm, I'm never letting you go" he murmured. Louis was warming him up with his body warmth and he really needed something more than sun to not shiver. And he had Louis for that. 

Louis smiled and leaned his head against Harrys. He gently stroked Harrys arm with his fingertips lingering over the still cold skin. ''You better not let me go'' he murmured and chuckled quietly. He sucked his underlip in his mouth and shivered lightly holding Harrys arms in place. 

Harry smirked and turned his head to him, pecking his cheek. "Love you" he murmured. It was actually so nice just being lazy with Louis. And being on a drifting boat on the lake. But there basically was no wind so it was just moving a little, maybe few centimeters. Then he started kissing Louis' neck. It was like his way to show Louis how much he loved him, that he wanted him and that he was all his. And it was simple but nice way to make them both feel good. 

Louis flutterd his eyes closed and tilted his head slightly giving Harry more acces to his neck. He bit his lip and smiled softly. Harry always touched Louis or kissed him and it made Louis really feel wanted and loved. He breathed softly feeling the warmth of the sun on his face and it was really just, perfect. 

Harry smiled against Louis' skin and continued on kissing, wherever he could reach from this position. It wasn't much but still. His thumb was rubbing Louis' soft skin on his stomach. then he moved to Louis' jaw, gently pecking it and then licked his ear, biting it lightly. If he could he would kiss all his body all the time, he loved him all, every inch of his skin. "You look so good like that" he whispered. 

Louis smiled softly and breathed heavier. He licked his lips and pressed himself a little bit more back against Harrys chest. He blinked his eyes open and looked down at Harrys hands smiling softly. He was way more confident since he was with Harry, espacially about his stomach and thighs. He hummed again and swallowed enjoying Harrys kisses. 

Well, that was Harry's point, making Louis more comfident and comfortable with his body. He really didn't have any reason to be upset about the way he looked like. He was perfect in everything he made, did and said. "You seriously look good" he said once again. Louis' skin was really nicely playing with sun, like it was made to be in the sun. Well, he was always tanned. It was nice contrast between their skin colors. 

Louis blushed and smiled brightly ''I could say the same for you'' he murmured softly and licked his lips again. He fluttered his eyes closed again and enjoyed the sun and Harry and the sound of water. yeah water makes a sound now. He wrapped his leg around Harrys wating to be closer with him. He just wanted to be close the whole time, he coudln't help it. He sighed and bit on the inside of his cheek and coughed slightly. 

Harry smirked and sighed. "You should rub some of this slick sunscreen into my back too, you know" he chuckled. He actually brought it for himself, as Louis was made to be in the sun but Harry was made to be kept in cave without any light. Well, maybe not like that but just a bit. "So you will be able to touch me and stuff" Harry said and smiled wide. "I know you want to touch me!" he poked Louis' tummy. 

Louis chuckled and pulled away from Harry. He scooted away and turned around. ''Then turn around love'' he said and chuckled looking at Harry. He smiled and bit his lip grabbing the sunscreen. Harry was really pale, like a ghost, but he looked gorgeous, definitly. He licked his lips and squirted some of the sunscreen on his little hand and looked at Harry. 

Harry quickly turned around, sitting on his heels. He put his hands on his knees and leaned forward a bit. "C'mon, give me a good massage with your magic little hands" he chuckled, waiting for Louis to rub sunscreen in to his skin. He actually dried on the sun but his boxers were still wet. Maybe Louis' wouldn't mind if he took them off later? It really wasn't comfortable. 

Louis quickly placed his hands on Harrys shoulders and started to rub slowly pressing a little. He ran his hands down his back while rubbing and massaging the sunscreen on his skin. He bit his lip concentratingly and rubbed his thumbs over Harrys waist. He massaged slowly and leaned over pressing soft kisses on Harrys shoulders when the sunscreen was all gone. He swallowed and ran his hand down Harrys back and played with the waistband off his boxers putting his finger just under it, not touching any skin. ''take it off so it can dry'' he murmured softly. 

Harry closed his eyes when Louis was massaging him and sighed softly at the nice feeling. All the tension was leaving him while Louis' hands were on him, rubbing sunscreen in. But he held his breath when Louis' hands slipped down. Well, it felt good but weird now. And it was because of what happened last night. It just had two meanings now. He turned his head to his side to look at Louis with the corner of his eye. "Oh, just admit that you want to see me naked" he smirked, even if he wanted to do it before. 

Louis chuckled and blushed ''no you had a uncomfortable look on your face when you turned around, it must be the wet boxers'' he explained honestly and looked at Harry. He smiled and pulled his finger out and quickly pecked Harrys shoulder again and then his cheek. 

Harry laughed. "okay, you are right. It's nothing nice to have this sticking to me" he chuckled and pulled the band of his boxers, before getting up and just taking it off with a cheeky smile. He wondered if Louis will be watching him stripping, because Louis was such a creep at staring at him. Not that he mind, it was flattering actually, that someone considered him this worth watching that was staring at him all the time. 

Louis watched him ofcourse. Who wouldn't be watching? Harry was absolutly gorgeous and it was definitly worth it watching him. He sighed contently and looked at the water quickly not wanting to be a creep or something. He smiled and blushed slightly 

Harry dropped his boxers so they could dry on the sun and smiled at Louis. Yeah, he was staring. Harry sat on his heels again, resting his chin on the boat and putting his hands into water to play with it a bit. "You should be naked too" Harry mumbled, looking at the water. He was all naked and Louis was still in his pants and boxers. It was a bit unfair. " i want to have something to stare at too" he added. 

Louis remained silent and he just started undressing himself. He swallowed and pulled his trousers down and after that he took his boxers down quickly. He sat down again and looked at how Harry leaned over the boat. He blushed furiously and placed his hands in his lap silenty looking at the water. 

Harry wasn't staring at him, just at the water. He wasn't creep like Louis! Besides he really didn't want to make him uncomfortable or something. "You know, we will tan nicely now" he chuckled. "No tan lines!" he added, laughing. His hair started to dry and was again being curly, not straight like it was when it was wet. "You look so innocent when you blush. This is my Lou" Harry grinned, looking at him a bit, before turning back to water. 

Louis chuckled and nodded. He bit his lip and looked at Harrys bare back. He smiled and turn to look at the water. Harry was looking at the water and Louis was on the other side of the boat. He got up and jumped over the edge of the boat and splashed into the water. He sighed contently, it wasn't that cold, more like refreshing. He smiled and tilted his head back into the water. 

Harry looked around when Louis jumped out of the boat and laughed. "You are silly. Are you swimming naked, Tomlinson?" he chuckled, looking at him with wide smile. "Oh, be careful so any fish don't bite you!" he laughed, squinting his eyes in the sun to watch him. Well, he didn't want him to drown, right? Especially not naked, that would be ambarrassing, even for dead a corpse. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head slowly. He placed his hand against his forhead to make some shadow for his eyes. He smiled at Harry and sprawled his legs around in the water to keep himself up. ''aren't you coming in?'' he asked sweetly tilting his head. 

"Ohhh... So that fish will bite me, instead of you?" he smirked and raised his brow at him, splashing some water at him, just a little. "I was swimming like 10 minutes ago, why do you want me to get in that cold water again?" he asked, smiling wide. He really didn't mind being naked with Louis in the water and maybe stealing few kisses from him, enough to not drown them both. 

Louis shrugged and floated on his back waving his arms around a little bit. ''pussy'' he murmured and smirked swimming and looking at the sky squinting his eyes. He breathed softly and smiled contently. 

Harry shook his head and jumped out of the boat too. When his head was above water again, he looked at Louis. "Pussy? From all people, you know the best I don't have any cats!" he laughed and lied on his back, floating on the water like that. Well, he was glad they were that far from the beach. No one could see they were swimming naked from that far. At least not be really sure about that. 

Louis chuckled and looked at Harry. He smiled and got up placing his hands on Harrys back and on his thighs. He smiled softly and admired Harrys body. He sighed ''My mum learned me to swim like that'' he said and chuckled quietly keeping him up. 

"Oh, you know, I can swim already" Harry chuckled, but liked Louis' little hands on his body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. "Actually, my parents thought it's a great idea to throw me to water when I was like 9 months old and that's how I learned swimming" he said slowly. It wasn't that cruel, it was just swimming lessons for babies. And he didn't remember that. But he knew his mom was crying like crazy when he was a bit crying or choking on the water, even if it was all safe. 

Louis chuckled and stroked his hand over Harrys back and back up. He smiled and looked at Harrys face in pure adoration. ''you're so beautiful'' he whispered silently.

"Mhm... Like an angel, i know" he chuckled and let his body fell down in the water. He was just moving his legs to keep him up and smiled at Louis. "Oh, I want to kiss you so badly" he murmured, looking at Louis' pink lips, glistering in the sun. So he kissed him, sucking on his lower lip a bit, before pulling back. "Yeah, now it's all better" he mumbled with cheeky smile and swimmed back to the boat, just holding it with one hand to keep himself up. 

Louis felt like he just took some drug and he needed more, like now. He quickly swam to Harry and pressed him slightly against the boat holding his face with one hand and the boat with the other. He pressed his lips against Harrys and kissed him firmly. After a while he was out of breath so he pulled back keeping himself up on the boat. ''s-sorry'' he murmured realising he kinda attacked him. 

Harry kissed him back, even if he was kind of surprised at Louis being so needy like that for his kisses. Harry wrapped arm around Louis' waist to pull him close to his body. "Don't apologize for kissing me" he murmured and kissed him again, running his tongue over his bottom lip to make this kiss even more wet and then he pulled back. "I love kissing with you" he chuckled and smiled at him cheekily. 

Louis kissed back and smiled placing his hand on Harrys shoulder to keep himself up. He chuckled quietly and pressed himself closer to Harry. He realised something hard was pressing against his thigh, but the bad thing was that it wasn't Harrys it was Louis'. Must be the cold water. Louis frowned and slowly leaned his hips back hoping Harry wouldn't notice anything because Harry already tought he was a pervert with his staring. He swallowed and sighed softly hating himself, and his boner. 

Harry grinned. Well, he felt that but he said nothing. And that was flattering too, really. "Mhmm... With you it's better to be in the water" he murmured and leaned in for another kiss, pulling Louis closer again, wanting him like that, with boner or not. Really, how could he mind? Still holding the boat and started kissing his jaw and neck again, because these parts of his body were his favourite. Besides his tummy. And bum. And collarbones. And lips. And... everything else. 

Louis blushed and placed his hands on Harrys neck as he looked at his hair moving as Harry kissed. It was actually such a turn on if you looked at his head. It showed perfectly how he moved it and all. He bit his lip and moaned softly stroking his thumb over Harrys neck. 

Harry kept placing soft kisses on Louis' skin. "Oh, you are enjoying it, aren't you?" he chuckled, looking then at him with cheeky smile, as he pushed his hips to Louis', wrapping his one leg around Louis leg to keep him close as he tightened his grip around his waist to not let him go away again. He smirked and raised his brow at him, cheeky smile on his face. 

Louis' eyes widend and he choked slightly at the brush and sucked his underlip in his mouth. He looked at Harry and frowned knowing Harry knew about his boner now. He inhaled deeply and sighed again. ''S-sorry it's t-the cold w-water'' he stuttered out a little embarassed. 

"Yeah, sure, not that we are kissing naked" he chuckled. "Seriously, cold water should kill your boner" Harry laughed. "what's the point of cold showers, then?" he mumbled and shook his head. "And stop saying sorry for such a stupid things. It's not like it's unpleasant to feel you and kiss you" he mumbled, looking at him with little smile, biting his lip. 

Louis blushed and nodded. He chuckled and leaned in kissing him again,trying to get distracted from the subject they were talking about right now. He smiled in the kiss rubbing his thumb over Harrys jaw slowly continuing to kiss him. 

Harry kissed him back, brushing their lips together in sweet but passionate kiss. He couldn't do it any other way than that. He just love Louis so much, he couldn't help the passion that he felt for him all the time. He moved his other leg in between Louis' legs, gently pushing it up and pressing his crotch a bit with his thigh. Being in the water made it easier as they were just floating and everything was so smooth, they could make basically any move without any effort. 

Louis moaned softly and continued kissing him back. He pushed himself down on Harrys thigh just wanting release as quick possible because it was kinda embarassing and stupid right now. He whimpered against Harrys mouth and chuckled quietly. 

"Easy" Harry murmured into his lips. He took his thigh away from Louis and smiled, continuing on kissing him. "Let me have some fun too" he added, before pressing their hips together. Actually, Louis' erection against his body was making him hard too. It was like his body was just trying to be ready exactly when Louis was. He started moving his hips against Louis', not breaking the kiss. Maybe they could just hump each other in the water and make this swimming session more fun. 

Louis bit his lip keeping the moans in. He breathed heavily and rolled his hips against Harrys searching for more friction. He smiled contently and kissed again pressing his lips against Harrys. He opened his mouth and licked Harrys underlip begging for entrace. 

Harry willingly parted his lips for Louis, really enjoying their kiss. His hand slipped down on Louis' back to the curve of his bum, to push him harder against his hips. He enjoyed that part too, really. Water made it all wet, not unpleasantly dry, as their erections were brushing together. And that was so hot. If he had third hand, he would slip it between them and grab their dicks, stroking them together, because it really felt good like that. But he felt good with just some hips action too. 

Louis kept kissing and holding the boat. He slipped his hand between them and grabbed both of their dicks in his small hand. It didn't wrap around completly but it wouldn't be bad. He slowly started stroking and moaned in the kiss as he pushed his tongue trough Harrys lips and won some dominance tilting his head aside, making the kiss somehow more easy. 

Harry moaned into Louis' lips as his breath hitched and he was breathing sharply, from the kiss and pleasure. He tightened his grip on the boat and kept kissing Louis, licking with his tongue Louis' tongue and making little humming noises. All these sounds were in approval at what Louis was doing and he was glad he had some kind of control over this, because Harry clearly got lost, just remembering to hold boat. And that was all, because rest of his mind was just thinking about Louis touching him and kissing him. 

Louis whimpered and stroked faster trying hard because the water was preventing quick movements. he licked hotly into Harrys mouth and pulled back to catch his breath for a second. He looked down at the water and whimpered softly. 

Harry tilted his head back, his lips were still parted and a bit swollen from hard kissing. He let out soft moan as Louis kept moving faster. And it felt so good litle that, he was basically just wanking them off, but it was so nice, because he was doing it with his little hand and nice fingers and Harry was brushing over Louis. And water was making it all even nicer, touching him everywhere. He groaned, opening more his mouth and trying to get more into Louis' hand. "'M close" he mumbled, but he didn't want to come without Louis. 

Louis nodded and panted ''me too'' he breathed out. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip harshly moving his hand even faster than before. He moaned and licked his lips ''f-fuck'' he whimpered and felt himself loosen his grip on the boat and he slipped away slowly feeling how close he was. 

Harry just wrapped his arm tighter around Louis' waist, not letting him go anywhere, definitely not now. He was breathing heavily and he rested his head on Louis' shoulder, biting his collarbone, just a little, stil remembering to not do these things too hard, becase it was hurting Louis. His body was shaking, not with cold but from pleasure and holding everything. His toes curled and he really couldn't wait any longer. "Lou!" he cried out as he came, his whole body shaking and his back arched. 

Louis came just when Harry cried out. He moaned loudly and shook. He slowly removed his hand and shook lightly. ''g-god that w-was amazing'' he moaned feeling his whole body shaking. 

Harry pulled him even closer, needing to hold onto something and Louis was just right thing to hold. He nodded and rested his forehead on his shoulder again, trying to catch a breath. "God, you have a fast wrist" he chuckled. "Are you practicing much?" he asked with a smirk on his face that louis couldn't see because he was hiding his face like that. He rubbed his side a bit, still holding him. 

Louis chuckled and bit his lip. He kissed Harrys shoulder quickly and holded onto him. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes for a brief moment. ''shut up'' he murmured and chuckled again. He blushed and smiled down at Harry. 

Harry smiled and kissed his neck, leaving wet track. "We should go back for some lunch or something" he mumbled. They already spend so much time in the sun and in the water and on the water that they really should eat something and maybe rest a bit. "And you should text your mom" he chuckled. Oh, it was bad time to do these kind of things. Like they just had orgasm and thinking about mother wasn't the best idea, but he just wanted Jay to not hate him for stealing her son or something. 

Louis groaned ''how the fuck are you thinking about my mom right after your orgasm'' he chuckled and rolled his eyes. He nodded anyways and pulled away from Harry. He tilted his head back ,making his hair wet quickly. 

Harry laughed. "I don't know. She's kind of hot as for a mom..." he shrugged. He said that just to piss Louis actually. He couldn't think about anyone's mom like that, it was wrong. Unless this mom was like step-mom and was young and super hot then it was okay. But it was only expception for hot step-mums. He smiled, looking at Louis. in the water he seemed to be even smaller. 

Louis yaw dropped and he groaned. ''you're disgusting'' he murmured and looked at the boat. ''I won't be able to pull myself up on that'' he murmured quietly and embarassed. He tried anyways. He swinged his leg over the edge and actually fell into the boat instead of crawling into it. He groaned loudly and layed there, in the boat. He chuckled a bit at his own stupidity 

Harry laughed. "I could help you!" he called. It was adorable actually. "Are you hurt?" he asked then, looking at him, before lifting himself up like before and getting into boat, next to Louis. He lied next to him and kissed his nose sweetly, putting hand on his stomach. "Let's dry and we can go back, yeah?" he murmured, rubbing circles into Louis' soft stomach. He was glistening in the sun from water drops all over his body and he looked really beautiful like that. 

Louis smiled softly and nodded looking at Harry. He was just planning on staring at him until he was dry, not at his body, his face. His beautiful face. At first he stared deeply into his eyes feeling himself go numb. He sighed softly, he gave up to quick. He fell too quick for harry, it all happend so fast, he could barely enjoyed it. But he was still falling everyday. Everyday he loved Harry more and more. 

Harry smiled at him, placing gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I don't think you realize that you are the best thing in my whole life" he murmured quietly but he knew Louis would hear it anyway. It was true. He never felt this happy in his life. and it wasn't because they had great sex or because they were having a nice time. These things were important too, but he just loved Louis and that was what made him so happy lately. 

Louis breathed out and smiled. ''I try'' he hummed. He kept staring at him and grabbed his hand entwining their fingers and kept looking in his eyes. He bit his lip in adoration and watched how Harrys eyes twitched sometimes. 

Harry grinned, looking down at him. "You are seriously amazing" he chuckled and pecked his lips, before squeezing next to him and lying down too. "Any ideas what we can eat?" he asked then, wondering about that. It could be literally anything, but he didn't have any idea actually at this moment. Maybe it could be something light, it was hot so he wasn't really hungry but he wasn't sure what about Louis so he decided that asking him will be better. Maybe he wanted Harry to cook him something he liked. 

Louis smiled and shrugged ''I don't really mind but we can make a quick salad or something,'' he suggested. He wasn't that hungry at all so maybe a salad was something easy and it wasn't that much. He stroked his thumb over the back of Harrys hand smiling at him. 

"Oh, okay, that sounds good. We can have barbecue later. Like in the evening" he mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing. It was so nice to lie next to Louis in the sun. Naked. He chuckled and shivered. "I hope no one saw us" he mumbled, with little smile on his face. "Anyway, how are you enjoying it so far?" he asked, turning his head to Louis and staring at his face. 

Louis nodded ''sounds amazing'' he said. He scooted closer to Harry so he could look closer in his eyes. He sighed happily and smiled. ''I'm having the best time of my life, i'm serious'' he said honestly looking at Harry. 

Harry smiled softly and nodded. "I'm glad you like it. I was quite nervous about that" he chuckled. He wasn't anymore but he was. "Well, I'm sure you know that anyway" he shrugged. He was glad they could go here. They were talking and it was just two of them, they were getting closer to each other and it was so amazing. They were sharing secrets, sad and more happy too, talking about everything and just having a good time. He really needed that. 

Louis chuckled and nodded ''you're adorable when you're nervous'' he said and winked. He looked down at his body and sighed ''I'm almost dry'' he murmured and smiled softly at Harry.

"Me too, just my hair is still wet, but I can live with that" he chuckled and put on his boxers that were dry and then pulled on his jeans, rolling it up again. "How about your driving lessons today, mister?" Harry asked, sitting up on little bench to start rowing. He could do this by himself, really. They had plenty of time. "But after we drink something cold and maybe eat some healthy lunch like... ice cream" he laughed and started rowing, looking at Louis. 

Louis wanted to help rowing but he was good watching Harry. He smirked and watched how his muscles flexed and moved when he rowed. He licked his lips and looked back at Harry grinning. ‘’Sure’’ he said with a little chuckled. He grabbed his boxers and putted them on too 

"You know, just don't mess up my car. Des will kill me" he chuckled, joking, but why not tease Louis? "Besides we have to go back somehow and I don't want to go by train or bus, really" he said, smiling wide and slowly rowing to the beach, enjoying sun and great weather. Actually it was probably warmer, but since they were on water, it was cooling it a bit down which was good. And they probably tanned, a lot, but since there probably won't be any tan lines, they will be able to see this later. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes ''I'm sure i'm an amazing driver'' he said and cocked an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and blinked his eyes slowly. He tried to drive a few times, but not like on public roads. He sighed contently and placed his hand on his chest running it up and down. It was calming really and his hands were a little cold so it was nice against his chest. 

Harry laughed. "Okay, just don't kill us" he mumbled. He was glad they were basically in village, there wasn't much traffic and roads were kind of deserted so no stress for Louis for killing someone. Besides Harry's car was really easy to drive, it wasn't some old crap, actually good car, and he was sure Louis will have fun. He kept rowing and when they finally were there, he tied their boat to the jetty and put on his shirt and took his shoes to his hand, getting out of it and offering Louis a hand to take. 

Louis quickly putted his trousers on and his shirt. He grabbed his shoes and held Harrys hand getting out of the boat. He smiled genuily ''thanks'' he putted his shoes on and grabbed Harrys hand again and started walking.

"No problem, mister" Harry chuckled, following him like a dog after his master. "Anyway, are you hungry?" he asked. He could make them this salad and they could eat it in the garden, this would be nice. And if not they could just eat ice cream, in the garden. He chuckled and shook his head. He was definitely thinking too much about everything lately. 

Louis sighed and turned to Harry ''Chill out babe'' he said chuckling. He ran his thumb over Harrys knuckles calming him down. ''stop worrying about every little thing, Love'' he said and smiled at Harry. ''We can make this quick salad if that's alright?'' he asked.

"I know, I know... I'm overthinking and stuff. It's just my first vacation ever, when I'm actually responsible for someone and it's a bit overwhelming" he said and smiled at Louis thankfully. "Okay, salad then" he said and pecked his cheek. "I love you, you are amazing" he added. Louis could calm him down, almost always, and he actually was a better man with him. He had plenty of reasons to thank him for. 

Louis smiles and nodded. ''I love you too'' he murmured smiling. When they arrived at the house he waited for Harry to open the door and smiled. He rolled his eyes and leaned over zipping his zipper up again. ''sorry it was open'' he chuckled. 

Harry opened the door, letting him in and laughed. "I didn't notice" he said truthfully. It's not like he was staring at Louis like that all the time. He liked watching his face and his eyes and the way he was stretching his lips into big smiles. That was the most important thing in Louis to watch for him. He could tell when he was sad or confused or happy and all the other feelings. 

Louis grinned and walked in. He smiled and stretched walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge grabbing the salad and placing it on the counter. He walked to the counter and opened it standing on his tip toes to grab the bowl..wich he couldn't reach. He blushed and turned around ''c-could you?'' he asked pointing at the bowl in the counter. 

Harry laughed at him, but not mean laugh. He was just adorable, standing on his tip toes, trying to reach something. And his shirt was rolling up, showing his tanned skin and it was just so cute to watch. Harry walked up to him and put hand on Louis' hip, grabbing the bowl he wanted and handing it to him without any effort. Besides this touch was unnecessary, but he just liked to touch him. "No problem" he mumbled, smiling at him. 

Louis bit back a smile and grabbed the bowl. He blushed and turned to the counter again. He chuckled and opened the bag off salad and putted the salad into it. He grinned at Harry and pointed at the fridge again ''can you grab the tomatoes babe'' he asked sweetly. 

"Sure thing" Harry said and went to the fridge, taking out a few tomatoes. He washed them and took cutting board and big knife, putting everything on the counter and quickly cut it into perfect cubes. "what else?" he smirked, seeing Louis was totally in charge today. He wasn't pushing him around but he actually was bossy, in his own sweet and cute way. 

Louis grinned and grabbed the cutting boar putting the tomatoes into the bowl. ''nice'' he murmured and smiled at Harry. He kissed his cheek quickly and pointed to the fridge again ''the vinaigrette'' he murmured demanding. He bit his lip and blushed realising he was demanding alot. 

Harry laughed and went back to the fridge, taking out vinegar, olive oil and the he took some salt and pepper and mixed everything, making vinaigrette in a little bowl, adding few more spicies to make it better actually, just the way he liked but he was sure Louis will like it too. "Here you go, chef" he said, handing him little bowl and smiling at him. He liked bossy Louis, a lot. 

Louis chuckled and took the bowl carefully putting it in the bowl trying not to spill any. ''thanks'' he said putting the little bowl down and grabbing a big spoon. He started to mix the salad. ''there we go'' he grinned and placed the bowl on the counter and smiled proudly. ''Are we sharing the the big bowlor do you want to seperate it?'' he asked sweetly. 

"Ah, you made us lunch!" Harry cheered and kissed his cheek. "We can share" he chuckled. It was actually no big deal, they were doing worse things than eating from one dish. They probably could share even one fork and any of them would die from this. Harry took out two forks and took the bowl, motioning at Louis. "We will eat at the terrace, okay?" he asked, even if he was already walking to the living room and then out. 

Louis chuckled and followed Harry smiling. He quickly ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the coke and two glasses and ran outside sitting down. He placed the bottle and the glasses on the table and smiled at Harry. He pushed his fringe aside and licked his lips. 

Harry sat right next to him, on the big garden swing. They were in shadow so sun wasn't making them all hot and uncomfortable. Besides there was nice little wind, making everything nice. Harry handed Louis one fork and took a bite of their salad then. "Mhmm..." he hummed, chewing. "This is great" he mumbled, taking another bite and smiling at Louis. 

Louis smiled proudly and grabbed the fork taking a bite. He hummed and nodded agreeing to Harry. He continued eating and glanced at Harry some times smiling. He scooted a little closer to him and leaned a little taking another bite from the salad. 

"Mhm... I could live like this forever" Harry mumbled, just being happy. With Louis by his side. He definitely would be happy with Louis by his side forever. He knew it was probably stupid to think like that, they couldn't predict what will happen sooner or later. And this could be only summer love, which he honestly hope, wasn't. It would be beautiful thing but he wanted definitely more than that. 

Louis smiled contently and nodded '' yeah me too'' he murmured. He looked at Harry and leaned over pecking his cheek quickly. He sighed and leaned his head and Harrys shoulder while eating the salad. ''You know I love you right?'' he asked and smiled cheeky.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I think I don't know that" he said slowly, looking at him and putting the bowl away when they finished. "But you can try and tell me that" he said, rocking them on the swing a bit. just a little. He smiled cheeky at him, waiting for Louis response. They were sometimes too sweet, he was sure that if someone was listening to them, he would puke a rainbow, really. 

Louis smiles cheeky ad looked at him. ''I love you so so much that it hurts'' he explained seirously. He licked his lips and grabbed Harrys hand ''I Love every inch about you, If I could I would kiss you all day, every little inch.'' He smiled kissing his hand softly. ''I love your personallity, It's to die for'' he said and looked at him smiling gently. ''I love you Harry Styles, alot'' he added and sighed. 

Harry was staring at him and smiling like an idiot, his face could split in two, actually. "I love you too, you have no idea how much" he sighed and sniffed, because actually that was touching. He needed Louis so bad in his life, he was sure he would die without him. It was just few hours actually without him and he was already almost dying, not eating and not sleeping at all. He couldn't imagine now life without him. he wrapped arm around Louis' shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek lovingly. 

Louis' eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped an arm around Harrys waist. He smiled and blushed a little bit. He bit his lip and kept his eyes closed enjoying Harrys lips on his cheek he grinned and turned to look at Harry. 

Harry smiled at him happily. He still couldn't understand how they could go from 'we are swimming naked and grinding against each other in the water' to 'i love you so much, let me tell you that and hold you close in my arms'. It was crazy, because the only thing he ever felt to someone before was just passion and lust. And now it was passion, lust and love, it was perfect mix of feelings. 

Louis smiled and leaned closer to Harry. He pressed the tip of his noes against Harrys and slowly started rubbing. He chuckled and continued to rub his nose against Harrys. He kept his eyes closed and felt Harrys breath on his lips wich was calming him, knowing that Harry was close was calming him. 

Eskimo kisses were great. Especially with Louis. "Lou..." Harry mumbled quietly, sighing. "I think we should run away together and actually never come back" he said seriously, but he was just joking. He knew reality will eat them soon and destroy their perfect bubble of love. He was 100% sure about that. But he hoped it won't be that bad. 

Louis didn't laugh or smile because he wanted it too actually, he knew that could never happen anyways. He sighed and frowned a little ''I'd love too'' he murmured quietly and pulled away from Harry painfully slow.

Harry smiled at him warmly. It wasn't like they had problems and couldn't be together or something. They really didn't have any reason to run away, besides this thing, that they wanted to be together all the time. "Well, I can only promise you, that if we will really work out, with all these problems that are waiting for us and stuff, then it will be worth it" he said. He knew that after that summer he was going to university and Louis will go back to his house and they won't be able to be together all the time but they will find some way to do this. They had to!

Louis smiled and nodded ''you're truly amazing'' he murmured quietly and leaned in kissing him softly. He tilted his head and deepend the kiss only for a few seconds. He sighed happily and grabbed Harrys hand entwining their fingers. ''what are you going to study anyways?'' he asked 

Harry sighed and shrugged. "I guess law. I didn't want this but my mom and Des kind of convinced me that it is a good job and I should try this" he mumbled. He really didn't want to do this. He wanted something easier, but everything he picked was apparently not right. "And then Gemma is studying it too, so it should be easier for me" he added, not really sure about that. 

Louis frowned but nodded ''you don't really look like you want to study law'' he mumbled frowning. He could see it when Harry wanted something and when he didn't like something or whenever he wasn't sure about something. It was obvious, especially with Hary

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, have you seen a lawyer with bunch of tattoos? I mean, it's not really my thing. But since my parents are paying for it I don't really have a choice" he shrugged. It was just so simple. They were paying, they were demanding. He knew they were doing this for his sake. "Well, I guess studying law will be better than military school anyway" he sighed. 

Louis sighed sadly and looked at Harry. ''have you ever asked if you could do something else?'' he asked. He couldn't just study something he didn't want to right? It was unfair in Louis opnion. He sighed and shook his head slowly swinging them again a little bit. 

Harry smiled at him. He was so sweet, really. And so innocent in some ways. Maybe naive. "Yeah, Lou, I tried" he mumbled. "We had like this big talk about that. Which ended up as a big fight. It was few days before I met you. And then they were out for few days and I really was kind of a mess" he sighed, still remembering that. And now it was literally too late. Summer was close to be over and everything was set already. "But good thing is I won't be living in a dorm so you will be able to visit me" he winked at him, wanting to make it look less sad. 

Louis smiled and nodded slowly. ''Yeah that's true'' he sighed and hugged Harry sideways. He bit his lip and looked at the sight infront of him. It was,gorgeous the trees and the birds just everything. It was perfect. He turned to Harry and looked at him. ''The sight is beautiful isn't it'' he said keeping his eyes on Harry 

Harry smiled and nodded, swinging them lightly, looking ahead at the sight that Louis liked. "It's so peacefull here, like actually time stopped here" he sighed and smiled, cuddling Louis to his side. It was so relaxing, with trees and birds. And it was so green and beautiful, even his eyes felt happy. "That's why I like this place. And that's why I wanted to take you there. I hoped you will like this" he mumbled and kissed Louis' hair.

Louis smiled contently and cuddled closer to Harry ''I love it'' he said honestly and looked back at the woods. He sighed and nodded ''time definitly stopped here'' he mumbled. 

Harry deeply inhaled fresh air. It was definitely different that from there where they lived, definitely. There was like one car driving by every few hours and it was so quiet. Perfect place to relax and think. Harry reached out to pour some coke to the glasses and handed one to Louis, taking one to himself. "Cheers" he chuckled jokingly, raising his glass and sipping some. 

Louis chuckled ''Cheers'' he said and sipped from his glass humming in approval. He sighed leaning the glass on his thigh and looked at Harry ''I'm gonna text my mum'' he said and smiled getting up taking the glass with him. He walked inside and grabbed his phone from the couch and sat down on it sipping from his glass before puttin it down on the coffee table. He texted quickly 'Hey mom, I'm having so much fun ,really it's amazing, don't worry Harry is taking good care of me. Say bye from me to the girls? love you xx' he pressed send and sipped from his glass again. 

Harry nodded and smiled at him. Louis' mom probably with her own hands would rip his head off if Louis wouldn't text her just once a day. He was actually surprised she didn't call yet to check on her son. Like for example in the evening or something. Or in the middle of the day. Harry already knew that if he was a parent, he would be this overprotective one. He already was a bit overprotective to Louis, basically doing everything for him and not letting him go anywhere by himself. But he just cared about him so much, he would die if something happened to him. 

Louis placed his phone back down and walked back outside holding his glass. He sat back down into the big swing and smiled at Harry. ''I'm surprised she didn't call me yet'' he chuckled and leaned into Harry cuddling back into him. Louis never stopped loving to cuddle with Harry, from the beginning he was, attached to Harry and that never faded away. Honestly it got worse. 

Harry laughed loudly, almost spilling his coke on his jeans, but managed to hold it. "I'm officially scared of you" he chuckled, shaking his head. was Louis reading in his mind or what? He sometimes was doing exactly what he thought or saying what he thought and honestly, that was so fucking creepy. But at the same time it was so special, Harry wanted to believe they actually bonded and they were soulmates. 

Louis frowned and scooted away a little to look at Harry. He tilted his head in confusing and watched Harry. ''Why?'' he asked a little bit unsure. Well he tought Harry was scared because he cuddled closer into him immidiatly or something. 

Harry bit his lip, staring at him. well, Louis was weird. First of all, he had two personalities. For real. And he could read his mind like it was some kind of book. He shrugged and giggled, pulling him closer. "I just though that. That I'm surprised your mom haven't called yet" he chuckled. "And then you came back and said exactly the same thing. Tell me, can you read my mind?" he asked, chuckling a bit. 

Louis chuckled and nodded. ''aww you got my secret I can read your mind'' he fake sighed dissapoindly. He looked at Harry and squinted his eyes pretending he was focusing on his toughts. ''you are now thinking, omg Loueh is so hot he's just so beautiful i'm so inlove with him i think i love him more than i actually love myself but my ego is so big actually '' he laughed and shook his head ''I'm kidding'' he said between giggles. 

Harry laughed loudly and shook his head, winking at him. "Well, that was kind of true. Everytime I look at you I think how beautiful you are, how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you" he said truthfully. It was all true. He loved Louis more than anything in the entire world. He could starve and live on the streets if he had to, just to make Louis happy. "But you are sure you don't have twin brother that you are hiding from me?" he chuckled, asking. 

Louis

 

blushed furiously and sighed a little listening to all these compliments. It actually made his stomach warm up with dancing butterflies. He chuckled and shook his head ''There's only one of me'' he said quickly. He bit his lip and leaned into Harry holding his cheek and kissing him softly. He pulled back and smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled at him warmly and shook his head. "Okay, but there are definitely two of you inside" he said and poked lightly Louis' head kissing his forehead and finishing his drink, putting the glass on the table and relaxing a bit. "So how about your driving lessons? Are you ready to smash us at the nearest tree?" he chuckled, asking him and smiling wide, showing almost all his teeth. 

Louis nodded and got up ''I'll show you Styles, that I actually can drive without hitting a tree'' he said and grabbed harrys hand pulling him up with him.

Harry got up with little giggle and walked them inside to grab his phone, car keys and keys from the house. He closed terrace door and smiled at Louis. "But I'm driving first. This turn out there is a bit tricky" he said. "Do you have everything? Like hospital on speed dial?" he laughed at his own joke and shook his head. He really hoped Louis can drive because he wanted to live some more. 

Louis slapped Harrys arm chuckling ''stop it'' he grinned. Harry really didn't believe him it was actually so unfair. He snorted and licked his lips ''wait until you see me drive'' he said cocking an eyebrow 

"Okay, okay" Harry said, jokingly massagging his arm, pretending it hurt him. "Just don't abuse me more" he said, sticking his tongue out at him and leading him to the door and then outside. It wasn't like he didn't believe him. If he didn't trust him, he wouldn't let him drive. But he trusted him and he was sure Louis will be good at it. He locked door and they went to his car, Harry sitting behind the wheel to drive them somewhere where Louis could practice some. 

Louis got into the car too and smiled widely. He putted his seatbelt on quickly and looked at Harry smiling. he licked his lips and looked out of the window focusing on the road. 

Harry drived them not really far and stopped his car at the side of the road. It was simple road, at the end was little roundabout so Louis could take a turn and drive them back here. Nothing really complicated but it still was a road and there could drive other cars. He smiled at him and got out so they could change places and when they did, Harry felt weird on the passenger seat. He wasn't sitting there for ages. He put on seatbelt and turned to Louis. "Just don't kill my baby, okay?" he chuckled, giving him time to see what was where and stuff like that. Every car was actually different. 

Louis chuckled and nodded. He bit his lip and gripped the wheel carefully. He putted his foot on the pedal and slowly pushed on it. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the road as he slowly drove down the road. 

Harry relaxed in his seat. If he was going to die then at least with Louis by his side, on vacation and relaxed. Without tan lines. He wasn't sure if he could talk to Louis or if it would distract him too much so he kept being quiet, just looking around if some car was driving by or not, which he honestly hoped, wasn't, because that could be quite scary for someone who didn't have their drivers licence yet. 

Louis drove a little faster focusing on where he was driving. He bit his lip and saw the roundabout. He looked at both of his sides and carefully turned on the wheel while driving around the roundabout. He smiled proudly when he drove all the way around and drove faster again back towards the house. 

Harry tapped his fingers on his knee, focusing on the road. "Just don't drive too fast, okay?" he mumbled quietly. First of all, Louis didn't have his licence. Second thing was that he really wasn't the most experienced driver yet. And third thing was, Harry really didn't want any troubles if something happened. Not that he didn't trust Louis, he was doing good by now, he was proud but he decided to tell him that later, to not stroke his ego too much while he was behind the wheel. 

Louis nodded and slowed down a little bit ''alright'' he mumbled. He looked at the road and the place where they switched so he drove the last part and hit the breaks lightly. He dropped his hands from the wheel and looked at Harry grinning widely. 

Harry shook his head. "Okay Tomlinson, You are not that terrible as I expected you to be" he chuckled. He really didn't think Louis was bad at it. His mom had a car, he probably was trying driving or something. Probably not on the road but here was literally one car a hour so Harry thought it was a good idea to practice here. 

Louis chuckled and smiled widely. He blushed and looked at Harry blinking slowly. ''Do I deserve a kiss?'' he asked and bit his lip to prevent the cheeky smile that will appear on his face. 

Harry chuckled and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could lean in to Louis. He licked his lips so they wouldn't be unpleasantly dry and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, just showing him he really did good and that he was proud of him and yeah, he deserved that kiss. His hand found its place at Louis' cheek, his thumb rubbing gently soft skin and Harry smiled through their kiss. "Mhmm..." he hummed. "You definitely deserve a kiss, babe" he said and pecked his lips again, before leaning back and sighing. "You wanna drive some more or should I take you back?" he asked then, looking at him with soft smile. 

Louis blushed and smiled widely licking his lips. His lips where all tingly from that simple kiss. Like his whole body went numb for a second. He breathed softly and shook his head. ''I'm done for today'' he smiled at Harry and took a deep breath looking at Harry. He grinned and looked down at his lap fiddling a little with his fingers. 

Harry nodded. "Okay, get out of my baby and seat where you should!" Harry poked his arm and jumped out of his car, leaving door open. Well, he was a little nervous. Louis didn't have his licence and if something unexpected happened then Harry would be screwed, probably for life. And if they would make it without any big wounds then probably Liam or Louis' mom would rip his head off for letting Louis drive. He waited for Louis to get out of the car and jumped himself behind the wheel, waiting for Louis to get in. 

Louis quickly got out of the car and walked to the other side getting in. He closed the door and putted his seatbelt on. It was so obvious Harry was kinda nervous when Louis drove, he wouldn't do anything wrong. Well he hoped he didn't. He was proud of himself anyways. And Harry was too, so that was good. 

Harry stretched a little and started his car, ready to drive them back to the house. "Um... Lou?" he asked. Well, there was no better time to ask than now, right? He was so aware that they didn't know simple things about each other and that was definitely one of the worst feelings ever. If someone asked him what was Louis' favourite color or if he have ever had a hamster, he wouldn't answer because he simply didn't know these things about him. "So... Basically... I have no idea when is your birthday? Like you were always saying that you are /almost/ 17 so yeah, it would be nice to know when you will be finally 17" he chuckled, with little smirk on his face. 

Louis blushed furiously and bit his lip. ''I said my birthday was very soon, because I tought you would think I was to young or something, It's not really that soon tough.'' He mumbled looking out of the window. ''My birthday is on 24 december'' he said and looked up at Harry biting his lip nervously. He wondered if Harry would be mad or dissapointed because he 'lied' about his birthday being very soon. ''I'm sorry'' he frowned mumbling and swallowed tickly. 

"Oh... You are such kid" Harry laughed. He wasn't mad. Why would he be? It wasn't really a lie. Maybe just a little. "Okay, I just wanted to know when to buy you a present!" he chuckled and shook his head, smiling. He sighed and looked at Louis. Was he really scared he will get mad at him because of something like that? It was literally nothing. "So... It has to be weird. I mean, you probably are always getting one present for birthday and christmas?" he said in questioning tone. That was sad. Just one present... And what about birthday parties? Wow. it had to be terrible. 

Louis shrugged a little. ''I'm used to it, Sometimes I get two presents and sometimes an expensive one'' he explained looking at Harry ''when is your birthday anyways?'' he asked and bit his lip smilig at him. 

Harry nodded. Yeah, Louis probably was really used to this. But Harry would want two presents anyway. It wasn't his fault when he was born! More like... his parents, right? "Oh, My birthday is February 1st" he smiled. Almost just month later than Louis' birthday and it made it even 'worse'. Louis was almost year younger than it really was! "So I guess it's a bit bigger age gap between us than I thought" he chuckled and parked car outside the house, getting out. 

''Is that a bad thing for you?'' he asked curiously getting out of the car too. He closed the door and kept his eyes on Harry. ''The age gap?'' he asked and tilted his head a little to the side. He didn't mind at all either way. Louis was legal, so why would it be a problem?

"Oh, no... I didn't mean that" Harry shook his head, opening door to the house and letting Louis in. "I don't mind. Age is just a number, right? It's not that important" he shrugged. Unless you were pedophile and liked little kids then it was important. But Louis stopped being some time ago and he was almost grown up. How could Harry mind if there was 2 or 3 years difference between them? It was literally nothing. "Unless you mind having an old boyfriend" he said with a cheeky smile. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''You're not old Harry'' he said and walked in straight to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water opening it and took a few gulps from it. He smiled at Harry and placed the bottle down sighing contently 

"You will change your mind in few years when I'll have wrinkles and grey hair and...problems" he laughed and took bottle from Louis, drinking some too. "Oh, well, if we will be together for that long" he shrugged. He didn't want to seem like he thought he already owned Louis for the rest of his life. It would be nice but who knew what will happen soon, the next day or in a week. Summer will be over and things can get complicated for them. 

Louis grinned when Harry mentioned wrinkles and grey hair. It made him feel really special, like Harry really wanted to stay together for that long. He inhaled and leaned on the counter smiling ''I'll still love you'' he murmured with a little hum. 

Harry laughed quietly and moved closer to him, poking his hip. "Really?" he smiled. "Even if I was hairy and with big belly from drinking beer?" he bit his lip, looking down at him. "And wrinkled body and oh, with denture" he laughed loudly at that thought. God, he didn't want to be old! So, so terrible. He didn't want to be ugly and weak and...old. That would totally destroy everything. What old people even do in their free time besides moaning that something hurts them? No, no, Harry couldn't be old. 

Louis laughed and shook his head. ''I'll still love you'' he repeated and smiled cheeky. He pulled himself up and sat down on the counter looking at Harry. He bit the inside of his cheek. Louis didn't want to be old, definitly not how Harry described it. He wanted to be young forever and not grow up. No worries for wrinkles or grey hair. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

Harry stood in between Louis' legs and put his hands on his thighs. Like that there was basically no height difference. It was nice having Louis' face on the right level. He leaned in for a soft and sweet kiss. "Yeah, we are gonna be forever young" he murmured into his lips, kissing him once again. They shouldn't worry about future at that moment. They were young and they had few more years to be old so they just should enjoy what they had now as much at they could. 

Louis blushed and pulled back. He ran his hand trough Harrys curls and pulled a little. He bit his lip and smiled. He looked down at Harrys hands covering his tighs. He blushed and placed his hands over Harrys. He kissed Harrys cheek and intwined their fingers smiling. ''Big hands'' he whispered. 

Harry grinned. "No, yours are just tiny" he chuckled. He knew he had big hands. Along with his head and feet and long torso and long legs. But it was all somehow proportional and he didn't look like slenderman or something like that so he wasn't complaining. "You are all tiny. Are you sure you are not some kind of elf or leprechaun?" he asked him with innocent smile. 

Louis blushed and shook his head. ''I'm not'' he protested. He chuckled ''what about you? Are you sure you are not some kind of giant?'' he asked teasing. He wrapped his legs around Harrys waist and pulled him closer. ''You're big everywhere aren't you?'' he smirked and glanced down at Harrys crotch just to clear his point. 

"And you are dirty!" Harry laughed seeing where he was looking. "Okay, you are not that /little/. Now I'm aware of that" he chuckled, holding his thighs and rubbing them with his thumbs. Yeah, he definitely knew that Louis wasn't all that little, he showed him that last night so... He kind of still could feel that and he still remembered that feeling. It was weird but then nice and he kind of liked that, even if he never thought he could do this. Never ever. But he did and there was nothing to regret about it. 

Louis laughed and shook his head a little. He remembered last night perfectly, yeah, he cried. Alot. He licked his lips and pecked Harrys lips again. ''Both big guys'' he murmured and chuckled quietly. 

Harry chuckled and pulled him closer into proper kiss. He didn't mind Louis crying. Not that he wanted him to cry, no. But he was always there to cheer him up or at least try and he was his shoulder to cry on and cuddle him and calm him down. Well, it was quite weird that he just started crying after Harry basically offered himself to him but he was sure he didn't mean anything wrong by that. They were both tipsy and emotional so he wouldn't ever blame him. 

Louis smiled and bit his lip. ''sorry that i'm an emotional bitch sometimes'' he chuckled and kissed Harry wrapping his arms around him. ''You promised to take me to africa though'' he raised an eyebrow grinning widely. Louis didn't mean it, really he was just joking around. 

"As long as you are my emotional bitch I don't mind" Harry said with a little giggle. "Oh, yeah, Africa. We can go there when I'll steal some money and then I'll steal you and we will go there" he chuckled. "I don't know... There is hot anyway so we don't need much clothes" he mumbled, pretending to be thinking about it. "So we can sell some clothes. And your phone, mine is better so I'm not selling that. And... your laptop, yeah" he chuckled and smiled at him wide, biting his lip.

''oh so we're selling all my things?'' he asked in disbelieve. ''Alright, i'll sell myself then, I think i'm worth enough money for you then. And you can sell all my stuff, because if someone buys me I don't need any stuff anyways '' he talked like it was the most normal thing to talk about. He shrugged and smiled at Harry. 

"Okay, how much?" Harry asked, reaching out to his back pocket to take out his wallet and opened it. "I'll buy you!" he said and counted money in there. "I don't know, maybe I'll have to go to some ATM for some more money but you know, tell me your price mister because I don't see a price tag on you" he smirked, waiting for Louis to answer. 

Louis raised his eyebrows. ''What if I don't want YOU to buy me?'' he asked cocking an eyebrow. They always teased like that, not giving up their stupid little games. He looked at Harry and swallowed. 

"Oh, I don't care. I'm the buyer here, generally things don't talk and don't pick who buys them so... Tell me your price!" he poked his tummy. He didn't consider Louis as a thing. But he offered himself and he wanted him. "Besides if I want something I'm always getting it" he smirked and looked at him with little lust in his eyes. "Right, Lou? I'm always getting what I want and I want you..." he said teasingly. 

Louis blinked slowly and coughed. Well, that was a turn on. He swallowed tickly and his breath got a little heavier. He nibbled on the inside of his cheek nervously trying to think of a good comeback. He frowned and looked at Harry. He couldn't think of anything, or a smart come back. ''for free'' he mumbled quickly. 

Harry laughed and threw his wallet away on the counter, putting hands on the both sides of Louis and propping himself. "You are so cheap honey" he said slowly, looking at his lips with cheeky smile on his face. He leaned in like he wanted to kiss him but he didn't, he was just closer to him, their lips almost touching. "And I wanted to pay good amount of money for this fucking handsome guy" he murmured. 

Louis' breath got hitched in his throat and he licked his lips leaning a little but further into Harry. He felt his breath on his lips and he bit his lip. ''Yeah?'' he asked and smiled a little when an idea popped in his head. ''Well, if you want me so bad'' he murmured and hovered his lips over the corner of Harrys mouth. ''Come and get it'' he murmured and suddenly pushed Harry back, not to hard ofcourse. He jumped of the counter and ran out of the kitchen laughing and running outside. 

Harry stepped back surprised and shook his head, laughing. Louis was sometimes such a kid! Now there was their age gap. Not that he minded. "You will regret that Tomlinson!" he called, and ran outside too to chase him. "Just wait for me to get you. You will beg for mercy! on your knees!" he called, laughing. Well, Harry was fast running, how about Louis? 

Louis laughed and ran quickly, just because he was little didn't mean he couldn't run fast. He bit his lip and ran towards the swing giggling all the time. He pulled on the swing so it swinged back and forth hoping it'll distract Harry. He chuckled and ran around the house. 

Harry groaned and chased him. His skinny jeans weren't helping him with big leaps while he was running but he managed to run anyway. He grabbed swing so it stopped swinging and kept chasing Louis. "You better stop running away or it will be worse!" he yelled, smiling wide. Good thing that there was around grass because if Harry will get him, Louis definitely will end up lying on the ground. 

Louis laughed and felt like he was getting tired. He ran around on the grass and turned his head looking where Harry was. He bit his lip and slowed down a little, he couldn't keep running. He frowned and wanted to run faster again but his body wouldn't let him. He tried, atleast. 

Harry smiled wide when Louis slowed down and just ran faster to grab him. He wrapped arms around his waist, lifting him up and they both fell on the grass. Harry laughed loudly, still holding Louis tight. "Got you!" he called happily, a bit heavy breathing but smiling so wide and laughing. "Who let you run away, huh?" he asked, turning them and lying Louis on the ground, straddling his waist so he wouldn't run away again from him. 

Louis giggled and shook his head trying to get away. He placed his hands on Harrys tighs trying to push him away so he could crawl away or something. He breathed heavily and kicked his legs. 

"Lie still or you will regret it" Harry said and grabbed his wrist, pinning them behind his head with one hand. His other hand stroked Louis' hair away from his face and forehead. He touched his bottom lip and traced his hand down his face to his neck and chest and then to his stomach. He was biting his lip and following his hand with eyes. He stopped on the waistband of Louis' pants and smiled cheekily, looking up at him. "What should I do to you, eh?" 

Louis breathed softly and watched Harrys hand trail down his body. His breath hitched a little and he shook his head slowly. He didn't know what to do or what to say, he was shocked. He didn't expect this. Harrys deep voice and long fingers were making his mouth go dry and his mind go blanc.

Harry checked out his body and leaned down, pecking his soft, pink lips. "You are mine now, right?" he asked, pecking Louis' lips again, just gentle caress, nothing more, but his hand was still on Louis' stomach and this gentle caress could turn into less gentle and sweet any second. He already had plan how to 'punish' Louis for running away from him. 

Louis nodded '’I always was'' he mumbled and watched Harrys movements. He swallowed again and looked down at Harrys hand on his stomach. He frowned a little, he was gonna tickle, he was sure of it. He sucked his bottom lip in his mouth and prepared himself for a bunch of tickles. 

Harry smiled wide and evilish at him and licked his lips. "Oh, you can't just run away from me then" he simply said as his hand moved under Louis' shirt, straight to his chest and his thumb flicked over Louis' nipple. "But you did and I think I should teach you a lesson" he said low, kissing him and tightening grip on his wrists so he wouldn't really try to stop him. Harry's hand quickly moved down Louis' body and he tucked his fingers under his pants, just touching soft skin of his lower belly. Little teasing was always good. 

Louis whined a little and shook his head again. ''S-stop it'' he mumbled. He didn't really want Harry to stop, but Louis was getting hard and he would be embarassed infront of Harry, and he didn't want that. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to think about something els 

"No" Harry simply said and moved his hips against Louis', smiling wide at his reactions. This boy was so easy, just little touch and he was up to whatever Harry wanted from him. "What would you say if I asked you to let me fuck you here?" he whispered to his ear, making sure to blow some hot air on it as he rubbed over Louis' crotch with his hips and he kept doing that, to turn him on. 

Louis frowned and moaned a little. ''N-no'' he said. He bit his lip and coughed a little ''Harry'' he whined and tried again to break free. Not that he didn't want it, god he wanted it, so so bad. But he didn't want Harry to win. He breathed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Oh, you're so hot like that" Harry smiled. he was holding him tight and he was definitely heavier than Louis so he had to be very lucky to get away from him. "You say no, but your body says yes. What is it?" he chuckled and grinded harder against his hips. "You don't want me to make you feel good, baby?" he said in the same seductive voice, hoping he will give up eventually. 

Louis groaned and licked his lips ''oh god'' he whispered. He just didn't wanna give up just yet, not to stroke Harrys ego even more. He tried to hold every little sound and every little move in. He just layed flat down, not trying to get away, not trying to moan. He closed his eyes peacefully, just like he did when he slept. He bit his lip and wished he could cover his ears so he wouldn't hear what Harry said because that was the worst part of it all. 

Harry smiled wide and kept grinding against him, feeling he was getting hard, of course, Louis could get hard just from looking at him, probably. "I want to make you scream my name when I'll let you fuck my mouth. Don't you wanna do that?" he asked, his hand roaming over Louis' stomach, pulling his shirt a bit up so he could touch his warm skin. "I wanna wreck you, babe, make you come so hard you will forget your name" he whispered. "Just imagine my fingers inside you, fucking you so good, just the way you like it..." 

Louis whimpered loudly and bit his lip trying to hold the sound. He frowned deeply and blushed feeling his erection only growing bigger and bigger. He breathed heavily and swallowed keeping his eyes closed trying not to grind with Harry. 

"I'd love to see you bent over for me, baby, on your hands and knees, waiting impatiently for me" he murmured with cheeky smile on his face. Punishment is punishment, it can't be easy! "And I'd fuck you so good, you would see stars, Lou." Harry's hand slipped under Louis boxers and he just softly touched him, cupping him and holding hand in there, not giving him more. "I'd go faster and harder and you would scream from pleasure sweetie, you know I can make you scream, rght?"

Louis breathed out and nodded ''god yes i'd scream'' he gave up. He gave up immidiatly. He stopped caring and slowly trusted his hips upwards into Harrys hand. ''please Harry'' he begged looking at him. ''fuck me'' he whined. 

Harry smiled proudly and let go of his hands and took out hand from his pants. "I know you would scream" he said simply and got off him, standing up and offering him hand so he could stand up too. "And I know you want it" he smiled cheeky. "How could you resist?" he murmured, pulling him up and holding tight to kiss him. "But not now" he chuckled. 

Louis groaned and shook his head ''No Harry'' he frowned and pulled away from him ''ugh you're such a jerk'' he whined and covered his crotch. ''fine'' he mumbled. He pulled his trousers down together with his boxers. He slowly started to stroke himself not wanting not wait t'ill it got away. He bit his lip and moaned a little. 

Harry laughed and looked at him, tilting head to the side, but looking straight at his face. "I'm a jerk but you are the one jerking now" he said with cheeky smile. Was Louis seriously going to masturbate right in front of him? Right there? "Okay, I'll enjoy this show" he mumbled and sat down on the ground, crossing his legs in ankles. Maybe Louis will get embarrassed or something? 

Louis closed his eyes and threw his head back. He moaned softly and stroked faster.He whimpered and huffed a little. He kept stroking with one hand, and spitted on his other hand covering his fingers in spit. He swallowed and slipped his hand behind his back. He clenched his eyes shut and slipped one finger in himself. He moaned softly and trusted it in trying to adjust quickly. 

Harry's mouth dropped open. Oh no, he was doing this again. "You are so dirty, I can't even..." he breathed. There goes his giggly innocent Louis. He got the dirty and naughty one again. He wanted to help him so bad, because it was his fault he was hard now. But Harry was getting hard too, from watching him and listening to his moans that were totally hot. "Fuck, Lou..." Or maybe he could wait for him to prepare himself and then just... slip in? Who said they couldn't have sex outside...

Louis kept fingering himself and huffed a little breathing roughly. He didn't know if this was more for himself or for Harry, but it was amazing anyways. he licked his lips and moaned loudly when he felt the bubbly feeling in his stomach and he roughly came his cum spurting on the grass. He panted loudly and frowned realising how quick he came. He winced when he pulled his finger out and kept his eyes closed looking up. 

Harry was watching him with opened mouth. Sure, Louis was always looking hot. And he sometimes had thins dirty tinkle in his eyes. But when he was doing this to himself it was terribly hot, making Harry all sweaty and hard instantly and he just was looking at him with awe. "Lou... Louis" he breathed, giving himself firm squeeze and standing up. "You are so fucking naughty" he groaned. "I want you... Can I have you, babe?" he murmured, walking up to him and touching his sensitive now member, still a bit wet from cum. 

Louis took a step back still panting from his orgasm. He slowly pulled his boxers and pants up. He looked at Harry and shook his head taking another step back. ''You said not now'' he said out of breath and wobbled a little his knees weak from his high point. He licked his lips and whipped his hands on his jeans. 

"Oh c'mon!" Harry moaned. "You fucked yourself in front of me and I can't?" he pouted and furrowed his brows at him. Fine, then not now. "I'm gonna take shower and I swear, I'll be fucking loud and I'll think about Zac Efron!" he warned him and poked Louis' chest before turning around to go to the house and take this stupid shower. When was the last time he had to use his hand? Ages ago! And now he was in relationship and he still had to use it. That was soooo unfair. 

Louis smirked and nodded. He plopped down on the grass and chuckled quietly ''Zac Efrons hot tho'' he murmured. He ran a hand trough his hair and looked up at the sky making weird fantasies with the clouds he saw. He grinned and tought about Harry wanking in the shower. 

Harry wasn't loud and wasn't thinking about Zac Efron. He was quiet and the only thing in his mind was Louis and his perfect thighs and bum and little hands and blue eyes. And he was a bit ashamed after what he did but he dried his body with a towel and put on some clothes and then lied on the bed. He was a little tired, like always after orgasm but this one was way harder to get. it wasn't the same like with Louis. 

Louis eventually fell asleep on the grass peacefully pressing his face to the green mat. He was tired from his orgasm and he just couldn't help but fall asleep. He was softly snoring and maybe a little bit drooling.

Harry was lying on the bed for a while before he fell asleep. It was nice and soft and he was tired so it didn't take him long. He curled on the bed under covers and only his hair was sticking out from the cover but he was comfortable like that. He was sleeping peacefully, sighing from time to time in his sleep and licking his lips, dreaming about something absolutely crazy. 

It was only after noon but Louis didn't woke up that soon and the sun was shining very hard. He turned around in his sleep and searched for covers but didn't find any so he just continued to sleep, not being aware of where he was. he sighed contently laying on his stomach to sleep. 

Harry woke up some time later, stretching on the bed, yawning and mewling. And at first he was too sleepy to realise anything but then he looked around and there was no Louis to be seen. He frowned and stood up. "Lou?" he called but no one called back. "Louis, where are you?" he called again, walking out of the bedroom. "That's not funny!" he added. Was Louis mad at him or something? "I'm sorry?" he tried but it didn't work out too. After walking around the house for a while, he saw Louis outside. "I swear to God, he's stupid..." he sighed and walked out to wake him up. "Lou? What are doing?" he asked, shaking his shoulder a little. 

Louis stirred and frowned '' 'm sleepin'' he murmured sleeply and turned around again. He still wasn't aware he was sleeping on grass and maybe he wasn't aware, he fell asleep, outside. He quickly fell asleep again and snored softly. 

"Lou, you idiot" Harry moaned and picked him up quickly. He couldn't sleep outside! He already was red on his cheeks from the sun. Harry took him inside and lied him on the couch, putting blanket over him and sighed. Like a kid. Or worse. He couldn't leave him for a second alone because he was in some troubles in the second Harry was turning his eyes away from him. How this kid managed to survive so many years without Harry looking after him? 

Louis sighed contently and reached for Harry ''cuddle me'' he moaned softly trying to search for the curly lad, wich wasn't easy because his eyes were still closed. He frowned and kept waving his hands around despratly searching for Harry. 

Harry grabbed his hands so he would stop waving them around. "I'm here" he murmured and kneeled in front of the couch, caressing his hair away from his face and smiling at him. That was adorable. Louis acting like little kid was cute and sweet. He rubbed his cheek with thumb, gently petting his skin and kissed his forehead. "My tiny cute Tinkerbell" he whispered, almost not audiable. 

Louis hummed in approval and smiled softly. He grabbed one of Harrys hands and entwined their fingers. He pressed it against his heart softly rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. ''love you'' he murmured softly and leaned into every single touch Harry was giving him. Harry just made him feel so warm and loved and adored in all places. He felt like the luckiest man on the world to just be in Harrys presence because really, that was the best thing ever for Louis. 

"I love you too" Harry said it back quickly. He was surprised how fast he developed the ability to express his emotions towards Louis. He was always like a rock with emotions. Cold and hard. But now he was all fluffy and soft and emotional, it was almost scary. But making Louis smile was so good, warming up feeling in his stomach and some butterflies too. 

Louis smiled statisfied and scootes away from Harry and patted the couch ''come lay with me'' he murmured. He smiled lazily and tugged a little on Harrys hand, just a long cuddle session would be nice right? Louis watched Harry hoping he would give in 

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed on the couch, cuddling Louis against his chest immediately. How could he resist? No way, Louis had him wrapped around his finger. "You are such a little cutie when you are like that. You are bipolar" Harry mumbled. Again, there was two Louis'es in this little body. And Harry loved both of them to bits. 

Louis chuckled and cuddled into Harry smiling bridely. ''You're always such a little cutie'' he mumbled back. He chuckled and pressed his face into Harrys neck loving the warmth he was getting from the older lad. 

"I'm not little!" Harry protested laughing. "Not at all!" he chuckled, pulling Louis closer to his body. He loved holding him in his arms. He knew he could protect him like that and that he was safe. And the most important, he was his. "Do you have your posters ready for my big game?" Harry chuckled, kissing his head. "You know, something like 'Go Harry, give us a reason to celebrate' or something" he laughed and rubbed Louis' side slowly and carefully, just a little petting him. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head ''I was actually preparing myself for cheerleading but if you want a poster that's alright with me'' he said and smirked a little. He smiles and looked at Harry leaned in and slowly kissing his lips. He layed down cuddling into him and pulling a little on his shirt while he breathed softly. This was nice, laying with Harry, talking. He wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of his life. He'll never get bored of it. He bit his lip and slowly drew patters on Harrys arm blinking slowly. 

"Oh, like in this mini skirt and tight top, doing splits and other weird things?" Harry asked with cheeky smile. "That would be nice to see you there, jumping with pom poms" Harry laughed. "Quite distracting but nice. But I'm sorry to tell you that but we already have cheerleaders, you met some of them at these parties we have been to together. You know, these that love to giggle and are just always all over every player" he mumbled. Yeah, it was nice being like that with Louis. They were all sweet and innocent, probably because they both weren't horny at that moment. And Harry couldn't really complain, it was really worth everything. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''Aka sluts'' he said and grinned widely. ''I have a question'' he said and bit his lip ''I wanna know with howmany people you slept'' he added. He bit his lip and looked at Harry ''I know it's not really that necsesarry for me to know, but I really want to, I won't judge you or anything'' he said. He was just curious right, he had the right to know with howmany people his boyfriend slept. He nervously pressed himself more against Harry, wonderinng if maybe it pissed him of or something. 

"Yeah, they are sluts" Harry agreed. Maybe not every single one cheerleader was like that but most of them was like free prostitutes for the team and honestly, everybody knew that and no one was disgusted. Hary was once one of those people too, but not anymore. He sighed and thought for a while. "That's...hard question. But I'm gonna say that it's definitely over 30. Or 40... I'm not sure, it's not like I was writing down every name or something" he shrugged. He was being honest, he didn't know exact number of people that he fucked but it was way too many for his age. 

Louis nodded and sighed a little cuddling closer into his touch. ''I feel special'' he murmured ''that I'm the one you sticked with'' he chuckled and pressed his face into Harrys chest blushing a little. He licked his lips and wrapped his arm around Harrys waist pulling him close to him. 

"You are special, really. You made me a better person, Lou" Harry said truthfully. Louis made him more caring and turned on his love and made him feel something. And that was a big achievement. Harry was all bad boyish and now, even if he still was sometimes scary and mean to other people, he was definitely a better person, thanks to Louis, and could care more about other people's feelings. "I feel special too, that you fell in love with me, even if I did so many terrible things to you." 

Louis smiled and blushed looking at Harry. ''I didn't make you a better person, you already were, you just didn't wanna show it'' he said and smiled leaned into Harry. Louis didn't do anything, it was only Harry who made him like the person who he is now. He definitly fell inlove with him and he never did something that terrible wich would stop him to love Harry. ''You didn't do anything terrible to me'' he said frowning and looking at Harry 

"Of course I did" Harry looked at him with disbelief. Didn't he remember? "I was using you to make Liam angry, just because I wanted to win. And I took your virginity away in possibly the worst way ever. I /hurt/ you. I made you cry so many times I can't even count it. And I almost made you and Liam fight, being proud of that! Lou, I did so many terrible things..." he mumbled the last part. He did all of these things and much more, calling Louis his fuck buddy behind his back and keeping him in secret. And he embarrassed him a few times and was treating him like he was his toy. That was bad. 

Louis frowned and shook his head ''What the fuck are you saying Harry, ofcourse there were some struggles in our relationship but that made us like we are now, together and happy, I don't regret anything that happend, because maybe if none of that happend, we wouldn't be together anyways. And i don't want you to regret something eighter because it was fucking worth it'' he said sternly and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

Harry chuckled, hearing so many swear words out of Louis' lips. He wasn't swearing this much before so Harry guessed it was his bad influence showing now. He kissed him back, making out with him for a while, but just exchanging soft kisses, nothing more. "I love you" he muttered quietly, enough for Louis to hear. He looked into his blue eyes and there was some green in them too, around pupils, as green as Harry's eyes and it was amazing. Maybe they were meant to be? That was stupid, there was lots of people with blue-green eyes around. But Harry liked to believe in that. 

Louis grinned knowing Harry agreed with him and blushed a little looking into Harrys eyes too. ''I love you too'' he murmured and stared at Harry. Harrys' eyes were actually so cool, the darker green cirkel around it really made his whole eye pop out, and he loved the way the bright green turned darker whenever he was turned on. He leaned in a little and kissed Harry again softly pecking around his mouth. He sighed softly and pressed his body against Harry wanting to touch him with every inch of his body. 

"Don't you think it was some kind of destiny that we met?" he asked after a while. "You could have been a good boy and not get sent to Liam as in punishment. And I could have done something else that time we met on the party we crashed. And you even could be there, but not around Liam and I wouldn't see you. And okay, I admit, I was thinking so many bad things about you, you don't wanna know, but if it wasn't like that, we would never meet. That's crazy" Harry babbled, thinking about it over and over again. Just little detail and they really wouldn't met! 

Louis nodded slowly agreeing. ''I want to know what you tought about me tho'' he said slowly looking up at Harry. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask that. Maybe he'll be a little upset or something. But he knew what Harry tought about him now, and that was what was important right? 

"Oh... Are you sure? I mean... It was bad. And I don't think about you like that anymore. It was just the way I was thinking before about almost all people" Harry mumbled. He didn't want to hurt Louis, really. And his thoughts were kind of harmful and could hurt him, even if he wasn't thinking like that anymore. Now Louis for him was the most gorgeous and beautiful and lovable person ever. But it was different back then. "I don't want to hurt you with my stupid thoughts that are no longer in my head. It all changed and it changed the way I'm thinking about you." 

Louis nodded ''yeah I know, but I really want to know'' he said and bit the inside of his cheek looking at Harry. It was sweet that Harry didn't wanna tell it so he wouldn't hurt Louis, it showed that Harry really really cared about him. He licked his lips and squeezzed Harrys side ''I'm a big boy, I won't be upset'' he said and smiled softly looking up at Harry.

Harry wasn't really sure about this 'I won't be upset thing' but nodded anyway, taking a deep breath. He was nervous that he would really be upset and again, it would be his fault and he didn't want that. "So at first when I saw you and noticed that you and Liam were kind of close, I knew I had to have you, to piss him off. And you are pretty so I thought... it would be nice to fuck you, use you for my own pleasure and to make Liam mad. And yeah, I even did that..." he mumbled and swallowed, not really looking at Louis. "And I knew you will be mine, you were just looking at me like I was some kind of god. And then I thought you are kind of dsperate and I really hoped you won't start crying because I hated these weak types that couldn't take a little of pain. But fortunately for you, you weren't crying, more, you were devoted. And I thought that you were just...a little slut. Like... you would be great to fuck and leave you, because you were trying so hard to make me feel good, even if it hurt you. You were determined. And I was laughing at you inside. I'm so sorry, Lou..." he whispered the last part. "I was just looking at you not like you were feeling and thinking human but like you were just my sex toy. It was so bad..." he sighed. 

Louis actually chuckled at that. ''well'' he said and cleared his throat ''don't say sorry'' he murmured softly smiling at him ''I'm happy I didn't knew that then and that I didn't listen to Liam, because I would've been so upset I'm serious, but now, to see where we are now, like our relationship, I don't care what you thought about me'' he said simply and shrugged a little. 

"No, no, Lou... I'm seriously so sorry. I didn't realize that until I said it now out loud. God, I was such a dickhead" he mumbled, frowning, angry with himself. "But now I think you are the most amazing person ever. With beautiful soul and big, warm heart and strong and lovely. Handsome, pretty, sexy and cute" he babbled few other compliments to make it all up. "And I love you, more than anything, you deserve all stars Lou" he whispered and smiled at him softly. He really thought all these things about him now, once he got to know him and looked beneath his looks. 

Louis blushed furiously and pressed his face into Harrys chest and giggled a little. He felt the butterflies puking in his stomach because he was so overwhelmed and he felt amazing hearing those things about him, knowing Harry really meant every single word he said. He grinned widely against Harrys shirt and squeezed his side again. 

Harry smiled wide, seeing Louis reaction. "You are so cute!" he cooed, wrapping arms around him tight and hugging him. He was so glad to have him, really, he felt like whole new person with Louis now by his side. It was good to know there was something who would support you, and he knew Louis would do that, no matter what. He trusted him so much, he would give him everything he could to make him happy.

Louis chuckled and hugged Harry tighter. He slowly ran his hand up and down Harrys back smiling against his chest. He didn't know what to say, he always got so many compliments from Harry and it made him feel all giddy and shy. It was perfect, Louis knew he could always lean back on Harry knowing he would make everything better. Harry could make Louis smile and could make him happy without even trying. The darker side of Harry wasn't there anymore, or Louis just didn't see it anymore, Love makes you blind right? 

"Alright. I thought that maybe tonight we should have a nice night by the fireplace, just talking and cuddling and drinking some wine or beer or juice, whatever you want, eating some snacks. What do you think?" Harry asked him, seeing Louis was too shy to say something more. It was seriously so cute and he loved making him shy with compliments. Louis deserved these little words and Harry wanted to make him more confident since he knew Louis had some problems with that. Even if he shouldn't. He was perfect the way he was. 

Louis nodded grinning ''that'd be awsome'' he said looking at Harry. ''oh a fireplace, reminds me of our first night'' Louis chuckled and bit his lip and leaned forward quickly kissing Harry ''I'm gonna take a shower'' he said and slowly untangled himself from Harry getting up from the couch. He chuckled again and ruffled Harrys curls before walking upstairs quickly. 

"Okay" Harry nodded and watched him go upstairs, maybe a little staring at him perfect curves while he was moving. Harry rolled out of the couch and went outside for some wood for the fireplace that was in the living room, with nice fluffy rug in front of it. He put the wood in it, lighting it up and he brought some more wood for later. Then he searched for some candles and set them around to make it more romantic. They deserved some nice romantic night with candles, Louis deserved that. Then he went to kitchen to get some snacks. It was mostly left overs from their past meals but it was all good (Harry couldn't help but try some of the things). He also got some chips and other snacks, along with cold beer and wine and some other drinks. He took pillows and blankets from bedrooms, dragging them downstairs and setting nicely on the floor on the rug so they would be comfortable and then started lighting up candles, waiting for Louis. 

Louis took a very quick shower and he got out walking straight to the bedroom. He grinned and grabbed a shirt and pulling a sweater from harry out of his suitcase putting it on. He grinned widely and blushed a little seeing how long the sleeves were on his arms. He chuckled and putted some sweatpants on wanting to be super comfortable tonight. He quickly walked downstairs and didn't saw Harry. He saw light from outside and walked there gasping loudly covering his mouth with his hand, well sleeve, because they were so long. He looked at the sight and the lights and all the blankets and pillows, it was really nice and perfect. He looked at Harry and grinned walking to him and wrapping his arms around him ''It's so cosy thank you so much '' he murmured, really Harry was to good. 

Harry smiled. "Nah, no problem babe" he mumbled and kissed his wet hair. "Get comfy, I'll be right back" he chuckled and hugged Louis before walking to the bedroom. He wanted to change too, from his jeans into something more comfy. He put on some sweats and soft black hoodie with his team's emblem on the left side, so Louis would be comfortable cuddling with him. It was like a little sleepover or something like that. He just wanted them to have nice night together, like other couples, cuddling and giggling and saying stupid things and some more serious too, just being close. 

Louis smiled and sat down looking around at all the candles and everything Harry did. He grinned widely and cuddled himself into the blanket sitting on a pillow. He stared at the fire and he felt his eyes getting sensetive and red. He quickly whiped a little in them and looked back at the fire grabbing a quick snack. 

Harry sat down behind him, pulling Louis against his chest so he could rest his head and back on him and be more comfortable and wrapped them both in blankets. "You wanna something to drink?" he asked him softly, running fingers up and down his side,then resting his hand on Louis' stomach. He seemed so little in his arms, with his little hands and feet and curvy shoulders and feather hair... Just like he was made for Harry to hold him close and never let go. 

Louis grinned and fluttered his eyes closed and leaned his head a little on Harry. He placed his smaller hand over Harrys bigger one and softly stroked his thumb over it. He sighed softly and looked at the fire shrugging a little ''a beer is alright'' he mumbled softly and melted into Harrys arms. 

"Okay" Harry said and opened and handed him cold bottle of golden drink and took one for himself, sipping some and sighing contently. "So, sir, do you like our vacation by now?" he asked him with cheeky smile. Harry had great time, just spending all days with Louis, falling asleep and waking up next to him, eating meals together and laughing and doing some fun stuff. He could get used to living like this, just him and Louis together. 

Louis smiles ''No I don't like it'' he said seriously. He sipped from his beer and slowly played with the bottle a little. He kept his eyes on the fire and chuckled ''I freaking love it'' he admitted smiling cheeky at Harry and grabs his thighs pulling him closer to Louis. 

Harry smiled wide at him. "I'm glad. I wanted us to have some time alone. Like... We can be there alone too but here it's different, you know. Just us, nobody knows us and we can do whatever we want to without worrying" he mumbled and sipped some of his beer, snuggling into Louis and pulling him closer so he was warm. "And I think it made me realize that we are really good together" he added. There was no single doubt in his mind about Louis and their relationship and their feelings. He was just sure. 

Louis grinned and nodded agreeing happily ''We are'' he murmured and nuzzled his face into Harrys neck. He slowly breathed and watched the fire. He smiled and realised how lucky he actually was and how Harry made him happy and loved. He looked down at his lap and blushed furiously pressing himself against Harry, He just wanted to be closer to him, always. Sometimes he wanted to be too close, and maybe it pissed Harry off but now it was time to cuddle and Louis gladly took advantage of that.

Harry slowly rubbed Louis' arm up and down, just enjoying how close they actually were. And he liked holding him in his arms, he could protect him like that from everything, at least that was how he felt. And holding Louis' tiny body close to his chest was just simply one of the best things ever. "Love you, Lou" he mumbled and kissed top of his head. 

Louis bit his lip and grabbed Harrys hand pecking the back of the large hand he was holding. He holded it closly and smiled softly ''Love you too Haz'' he murmured and blinked slowly.He looked up at Harry a little bit pulling away and smiled at him ''sorry from today, on the grass'' he said remembering how he refused to give in with Harry after he pleasured himself. He grinned cheekily and cuddled back into Harrys little touches. 

Harry laughed. "Oh, boy, that was a show" he chuckled and shook his head, remembering that. They definitely were crazy sometimes, like stupid crazy. "You should stop doing that in front of me, I can't take it and one day I'll just die from frustration" he laughed and kissed his head again, cuddling him closer to his chest and staring at the fire. "And don't say sorry, you don't look like you regret it" he added after a while. 

Louis giggled and nodded

 

looking at the fire ''alright'' he murmured and pecked his neck softly. He slowly leaned back pressing his back against Harrys chest lightly and hummed at how much touch they were having ''It's so intresting'' he murmured looking at the heat and the light burning the wood 

Harry chuckled. "Oh, my grandma was always telling me to not stare into fire or I'll pee myself in the sleep" he said jokingly. It never happened but he didn't know if it really was truth or not. Well, he never was actually risking it anyway, he was young and stupid and he believed in bunch of stupid things like black cats and other weird things. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head a little ''I wish I grew up with you'' he murmured sighing a little ''knowing you from the beginning, watching your beautiful brown locks grow'' he said with a cheeky grin ''It would be nice, maybe everything would be diffrent then right?'' he asked looking at Harry.

"Oh..." Harry sighed and nodded. Well, it definitely would be different. "If you were like... friends with Liam so yeah, it definitely would be different. He was laughing at me whenever he could" Harry mumbled with a little smile. He didn't care about that anymore, but it was a big deal when he was still a kid. It wasn't important now, even if they still were rivals and it still wasn't friendship even if they tried to be kind for each other. Because of Louis. 

Louis frowned a little ''He laughed at you?'' he asked genuilly worried, Harry actually never told him alot about Harry and Liams past, and he wanted to know more. He sighed softly and squeezed Harry a little ''what happend?'' he asked knowing that maybe Harry wanted to talk about it now. 

"Yeah, he was kind of a bully" Harry mumbled. "But it's okay now, you know, we were kids, kids are doing stupid things. But that's one of the main reasons why I can't really be friends with him" he sighed. "Well, I don't know, I was a chubby kid. Not like really fat but I had chubby cheeks and I was quite silly and naive and childish so... It just somehow happened that they decided to pick on me" he shrugged. "Believe me or not but I was a really weird kid, I've changed so much since that." he added. "And Liam was this kid that was smart and nice and he had nice family and everybody liked him." 

Louis frowned and felt bad for Harry, Liam never told him about bullying someone, especially not Harry. He nodded slowly ''aw my baby'' he murmured and leaned over kissing his cheek ''He's a prick'' he murmured, Liam was a prick, he acted all good ,but actually he was really mean and possesive. He cupped Harrys cheek and kissed his other one again ''you changed because you got bullied?'' he asked softly frowning. 

"He's your cousin, don't call him like that!" Harry said quickly. He didn't want Louis to rebel and be mean to Liam. Just because Harry had some bad past with him, didn't mean Louis should be mad at him. It was his family in the end. Harry shrugged. "well, I think... I just didn't want to be bullied more so I kind of was working out all summer and changed my look and attitude and when it was end of the holidays, Liam couldn't bully me anymore because I was as strong as him and I wasn't scared anymore so... Maybe I've changed because of that" he mumbled. 

''Cousins don't slap eachother in the face'' Louis argued quickly. Ofcourse he remembered Liam slapping hard enough to make Louis cry, so now Louis thought he had every right to call him whatever he wanted. Not that he was going to do that because he still cared about Liam ofcourse. Louis sighed a little listening to the rest of what Harry was saying and he nodded sadly ''you shouldn't have changed though'' he said softly and leaned his head back on Harrys chest 

"Okay, he shouldn't have hit you. And it's not an excuse but he was mad at me actually so... it's my fault" Harry said quietly, brushing thumb over Louis' cheek. He still could remember that. And how angry he was at Liam for doing that. And how it hurt him too and how guilty he was feeling. "If I haven't changed, I wouldn't become team captain and I probably wouldn't meet you and seduce you" he whispered to him with a little smile. Everything had purpose in life. Harry believed in that. Some things just had to happen, no matter how bad it seemed. 

Louis shook his head ''It's not your fault Harry'' he murmured. Then he blushed furiously and scoffed a little rolling his eyes sassily and looking at Harry ''oh please you didnt seduce me'' he said, knowing damn well Harry was right. He grinned a little and shook his head ''You didn't seduce me because you barely said anything to me'' he said raising his eyebrows a little 

"That's not true. I was charming and sexy and you know that damn well. And I was flirting with you and you bought it all" he chuckled. "Though every single word was true" he added. If Louis wasn't good looking, he wouldn't even bother with him that night, that was for sure. But he luckily was hot and cute and Harry saw him there and decided to make him his. But he just didn't know he would become Louis' too, just after a few weeks. That was crazy. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes ''you didn't say that much at all Styles, okay you flirted, but not that much though, you called me Liams team mascot'' he said cocking an eyebrow ''and cute friend'' he chuckled. ‘’I actually had a huge crush on you after you said my name, It flew so nicely between your lips like, 'loueh' remember?'' he asked grinning.

"Yes, I mean, I was drunk. But I remember" Harry laughed. "You were cute! And I didn't know you are his cousin and you were basically glued to him so... Yeah. You are a mascot though" he teased him and grinned at him innocently. "Loueh..." he said low, squinting eyes at him. He remembered it all. "But I also remember that Liam wanted to kill me after I brought you back to him and that I wanted to kill him to" he chuckled. "Fuck, that was... Whoa" he breathed, remembering all these feelings. 

Louis chuckled and nodded a little ''You made a mess of me and just, the look on Liams face when you brought me back'' he chuckled and looked at Harry ''he looked horrified and so so angry, but why did you wanted to kill him? You actually wanted a fuck from me and don't deny it because it's true, you got it, but why were you mad at Liam?'' he asked a little confused 

Harry shrugged. "I get angry pretty easily, if you haven't noticed yet" he raised a brow at him, not really wanting to remember all these stupid things he did. "And it's not like I liked him, I actually hated him so much... And he was all like 'Styles, fuck off of him, you are an idiot' and stuff. And well, he was bloody right, but I just got angry. He wanted to take you away from me and you were...mine" he sighed with little frown. "And yeah, I wanted to fuck you. You looked hot" he chuckled. 

Louis blushed and shook his head a little embarrassed ''I can't believe I actually gave myself away that quick'' he said ''not that i regret it or something but you just came up like 'hi i'm harry oh you look hot im gonna fuck you' And all I thought was alright why not'' he chuckled ''It's weird'' he said and looked at Harry ''The first time I saw you beating that kid,I really was so fucking scared tho'' he said.

Harry rubbed his arm to comfort him. Actually...for Harry it wasn't that weird that someone he just met decided to let him fuck them. It was just his kind of thing, one night stands with strangers. He was confident and knew what he wanted...so people were just assuming they should fit right in and just be submissive to him. He sighed at Louis words and nodded. "I know... And you thought I'll hit you too" he said quietly. He didn't want to see Louis scared of him like that ever again. It broke his heart, really. 

Louis nodded and looked up at Harry ''I thought you would be mad at me, because we kinda hooked up and it ruined your reputation and I just thought that maybe you'd blame me for it'' he murmured and looked softly at Harry ''your shirt was full of blood and so were your fists and on the inside I was shaking because you walked up to me looking so mad'' he added and sighed a little smiling 

"I'm sorry. You were just the only person there who... I don't know... Who knew me from the other side" Harry mumbled. "I-I know I was..." he closed his eyes, "I was really scary. I am scary though. But I would never hurt you, okay? Never" he said with firm tone in his voice so Louis knew he was telling truth. He couldn't hurt the only person that actually believed that Harry is something more and that he was worth some effort. He waited for him and made him feel loved, almost like for the first time ever. How could Harry hurt Louis? He was his everything. 

Louis smiled and nodded slowly ''I know'' he murmured and tightend his grip on Harry. ''I wanna know what was going trough your mind when the Josh thing happend'' he said looking up at Harry slowly and unsurely if he really should ask him about this. Harry cared about Louis, alot and Louis felt that, every move Harry made, made Louis feel special and loved. He looked at Harry ''you don't have too if you don't want too'' he added quickly not wanting to push Harry telling all his thoughts.

Harry blinked few times and sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly? I was... It was so bad, I wanted to cry" he sighed, remembering all of these things. And he couldn't understand why Liam didn't really react the way he should. Harry would definitely make then regret that, they would never think about touching anyone ever again like that. 

Louis nodded ''I'm sorry'' he chuckled. Louis was actually so weak and he never could defense himself or come up for himself because he was so small and so vulernable and he couldn't do anything but use his big mouth. He nuzzled into Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked confused. Louis had no reason to be sorry, at least Harry didn't see one so there probably wasn't one. And yeah, Harry knew that Louis was too small to protect himself, sometimes. He just needed to learn few tricks and if anybody would want to touch him again and Harry wasn't nowhere near, he would just kick that person's ass. 

Louis blinked ''Just for being so stupid'' he murmured ''I'm always the person who causes all these stupid fights or things you need to clean up '' he added and looked at Harry frowning a little. He sighed and looked back at the fire playing with the material of his sweater a little and glancing down. 

"Aww... Baby..." Harry cooed, hugging him tightly. "Don't say that. I'm here to protect you. And any of these things that happened wasn't just your fault!" he assured him quickly. "It was all other people's fault, they are stupid and ignorant and just absolutely dickheads. Not everybody, but like... 80% of them" he said and smiled a little, burrying his nose in Louis' hair and inhaling his scent. "You are perfect baby, not stupid but really, really smart" he murmured quietly, rubbing his little tummy with his large hand. 

Louis sighed and smiled down at Harrys hand but still scooted a little back, for some reason. Just an automatic move. He smiled and pressed his face into Harrys neck and licked his lips nodding slowly ''thanks'' he whispered blushing a little. 

Harry sighed when Louis moved. No matter how many times he was telling him how beautiful he was, he was still insecure and not comfortable with some things. Even if there was just two of them. "Hey, babe, I've got some idea. And please, don't think it's something else than I what I will, because there is not second hidden meaning, okay?" he asked him after a while, a little nervous. 

Louis frowned a little confused and nodded slowly looking up at Harry and moving a little ''alright, what's the idea?'' he asked a little curious of what Harry had in mind right now. 

Harry nodded and swallowed, biting his lip before he decided to speak up. "So basically... You seem like a possible target for like... Half of the world with your tiny cute body and pretty face. Like... for Some fucking perverts or whatever... Some dickheads basically. So I thought that we could go to gym few times together, we, like my team, we have pretty good couch there, not this one you saw but like.. from gym. So he could teach you just few things so you wouldn't be that... defenceless? You know... So you could kick someone's ass and have time to... run away" he quickly babbled. "I'm just scared that there will be one day and I won't be next to you and something will happen to you..." he sighed. He was afraid that Louis would think that Harry by 'gym' could think 'loose some weight' because that wasn't what he wanted. First of all Louis wasn't fat and second thing was that Harry absolutely adored his little curves. And Louis was strong, he just wasn't really able to use his strenght because he probably didn't know how. 

Louis blinked and nodded. When Harry was done he looked down at his lap and shrugged a little ''yeah'' he murmured. He knew Harry didn't mean to hurt him or something or didn't want him to get hurt but ofcourse it's a little offensive for Louis. He bit the inside of his cheek ''You're probably right'' he said. He didn't wanna look hurt again because Harry would feel guilty, for just trying to give Louis advice. Besides, Louis could loose weight while working out, so maybe that was what Harry wanted and he wanted to comply his boyfriends wishes right?. He nodded firmly and looked up at Harry ''yeah sounds good'' 

"Louis" Harry said sternly, seeing his reaction. He knew he would think something about that. And it wasn't what Harry meant. "Louis, look at me and please, remind me if I ever said something about your body and it was something wrong because I honestly can’t say, I've never thought anything bad about it. From the first time I saw you, not a single thought about you looking bad crossed my mind" he said, looking into his eyes. "Please... That's why I said it has only one meaning. And this meaning is that I don't want you to get hurt because I would be mad at myself if something happened to you, okay?" he said seriously.

Louis looked at Harry and nodded ''y-yeah'' like he just got yelled by his mom. He knew Harry would never say something bad about his body because he knew how insecure he was about it. Louis nodded and smiled a little bit ''yeah, I know'' he said. He smiles and wrapped his arms around Harry pressing his face into his shoulder ''I know'' he repeated.

Harry hugged him tight, one arm was wrapped around him and other was playing with his hair at the back of his head. "Baby, really, just few times, if it was something else then I'd asked you to go there like... for few weeks" he mumbled quietly. Louis couldn't loose weight going with him to gym few times. Maybe 3 or 4 or 5... It was just few single times. Besides Harry would never tell him anything like that to make him loose weight. He wasn't some moron who would do those things. It was Louis' body, not his, and Louis had every right to look like he wanted. "I really love how you look like now. I love every inch of you, babe, I swear" he whispered, kissing his head and letting his lips linger there for a while. 

Louis smiled and fluttered his eyes closed feeling Harrys warm lips pressed on his head. He hummed a little and blushed nodding. He wished so badly he loved his looks, as much Harry did, it'll be all way easier. He sighed happily and bit his lip ''I really love how you look too'' he murmured and pecked Harrys shoulder. 

Harry chuckled at these words. it was just so adorable. "Aww... Babe" he cooed and rubbed his side. "I hope you believe me. I think we should talk about you and how amazing you look. Especially in my clothes. Like in my Ramones t-shirt you stole from me" Harry reminded him and poked his side. He still didn't get it back and it was his favourite t-shirt. But he wasn't saying that to get it back. It could be Louis' shirt now, he didn't really care. He just wanted to tease him a little to lighten the mood and these terrible thought Louis had about himself. 

Louis chuckled and grinned ''It's in my closet'' he said and winked leaning into Harry smiling. ''And if you don't ask it back nicely, I'll consider to keep it Mister Styles'' he said and grinned. He loved it when Harry was wearing that shirt, so he really wasn't gonna keep it anyways. He'll miss it to hard on Harrys chest. 

"Oh... No, I actually wanted you... To keep it? You know... For... Later" Harry mumbled, not sure how to said it nicely and not make Louis sad. "So you will have reason to come back to me" he added, wrapping his arms tighter around him just from thinking about letting him go back home. He was scared of that, he probably never was more scared of losing someone. Louis was his...first love. He never loved anyone before the way he loved Louis. It was so beautiful, pure feeling. Not just lust or desire for some sex. He could live without that, as long as he could be around Louis and just hold his hand. 

Louis frowned a little but leaned in his touch anyways. He smiled a little and bit his lip ''I'll always have a reason to come back to you'' he murmured ''with your shirt, or without'' he added and bit his lip. He was actually scared that eventually, when the summer was over he was going back home, and he probably wouldn't have enough time to come back because of school. He sighed a little and quickly removed those thoughts, It's about now, not about a few weeks later. He smiled and kissed Harrys cheek. 

Harry smiled, his dimples showing. "Or I'll visit you. I think I fell in love with twins" he chuckled, remembering these little giggling monsters that were absolutely lovely. And Louis' older sisters were great too, he just didn't have opportunity to really get to know them. And his mom was amazing, he should buy her bunch of roses. "Do you think your mom would let me come for a weekend or something? Like you know... no classes for me and no classes for you..." he murmured.

Louis grinned and nodded ''ofcourse she would, she loves you'' he said and chuckled a little ''That would be amazing'' he murmured. He sighed and cuddled into Harry ''I hope it'll work out'' he murmured. Louis never really liked long distance relationships, he already missed Stan very hard,and they were just best friends, how is he supposed to survive a few weeks without Harry, his boyfriend. He wrinkled his nose a little and closed his eyes trying to sooth his brain from all the thoughts.

"Okay, then I'll come visit you for sure" Harry said, totally meaning it. "But... I won't have to sleep on the couch or...?" he laughed. Well, he wasn't sure if Jay was like his mom. Because Anne said him when he turned 18 that he was adult and he could have people for the night, even if he wasn't using this privilege until he met Louis. And Jay could have her own rules, especially when she had house full of people, little people, who shouldn't really walk on someone having sex. Especially two boys. That could be kind of traumatizing for them. Harry chuckled just thinking about that. God, and Louis was so loud! 

Louis chuckled and shook his head ''No I don't think so'' he murmured and licked his lips. He chuckled at the thought though, what if one of his sisters walked in on them being busy? And well Harry was good, so Louis was loud, and maybe that wasn't a good combination with having little girls around. They'll see anyways, his mum knew they were active in sex right? He inhaled deeply and yawned cuddling closer to Harry looking at the fire again.

Harry laughed quietly and shook his head. "You are adorable. Like a little kitten. God, I love you" he said in sudden wave of feelings to Louis. He cuddled him close and leaned back comfortably with him in his arms, covering them a little more so Louis wouldn't get cold. "You are sleepy babe?" he asked him quietly, holding him close to his chest to keep him warm, comfortable and safe. 

Louis nodded slowly and rubbed in his eye with his fist. He nudged his head a little into Harrys chest and fluttered his eyes closed enjoying the moment and the warmth of the fire and Harrys body.

Harry smiled softly at him and kissed top of his head. "Then sleep. I'll make sure any wild monster won't eat you while you will be asleep" he whispered quietly joking and rubbed his back in circles like he was always doing to calm Louis down or put him to sleep. He learnt so much about Louis in these past few weeks, he could write a book about him and yet he had so many things to learn. But they had time, they could do that anytime. "Sleep tight kitten" he murmured low, enjoying Louis' body pressed to his and this whole evening. It was perfect, he wanted more of these simple things with Louis. 

Louis hummed and pressed himself just a little more to Harry and relaxed in his touch. He felt like he was turning into jelly when Harry began to rub his back '' g'night'' he murmured softly and blinked just one last time before falling asleep, actually really quickly. 

Harry kept stroking Louis' back slowly, just loving that he had someone he could take care of. And someone who trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms. he was listening to Louis' steady breathing and feeling his chest raising and falling. He was smiling to himself and staring at the dying fire until his lids were so heavy he couldn't keep them up anymore. He cuddled Louis some tighter to be sure he was safe and fell asleep too, happy to have his love in his arms. He drifted away with little soft sigh, peacefully dreaming.


	21. chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been months i am so so so sorry but yeah here you go, i'm trying to work on it promise :)

Louis was pressed against Harry the whole night and he was woken up by birds chirping loudly. He sighed softly and removed his arm from around Harrys waist and rubbed a little in his eye. He blinked several times and looked at Harry who was sleeping peacefully a little bit drooling and a blush on his cheeks. He smiled and stared at him in awestruck. He slowly moved his hand and whiped the spit that escaped his mouth out of the corner of Harrys mouth and swipped it away with his thumb. 

Harry was sleeping with Louis beside him basically not moving all night. He woke up when Louis started moving and touching him, not really sure why. He sighed and wrapped arms tighter around Louis, pulling him into his chest and smiling a little but he sill had closed eyes. "Morning pretty boy" he said with morning, raspy voice and yawned, mewling a little and shifting but then stopped moving again. He was comfortable like that, warm and with Louis next to him. It was perfect and he didn't want to move. 

Louis kinda felt bad for waking Harry up and frowned ''sorry for waking you, didn't mean to'' he murmured softly. Harrys voice in the morning would be death for Louis, it was raspy and hoars and it was so god damn sexy. He smiled a little and bit his lip ''goodmorning gorgeous'' he said. 

"Mhmmm... It's okay" Harry murmured and cleared his throat, opening his eyes to look at Louis. "Oh, you really look pretty" he smiled, seeing his blushed cheeks and soft lips and messy hair. "I could wake up to that everyday" he said and yawned again, slipping his hand under Louis' sweater to feel his warm skin and purred in aproval. Louis' skin was always so soft and warm, he loved touching it and tricking his fingers up and down his body. "Loueh" he purred, looking at him with sleepy eyes. 

Sleepy Harry was definitly Louis' favourite Harry! He blushed some more, Harry was always giving Louis compliments and it made Louis feel better about himself every single day. He chuckled a little and nodded ''I could wake up next to a beautiful boy named Harry too everyday'' he murmured. Louis smiled and pressed his little hand on his sweater where Harrys hand was just to keep it warm enough for Harry. He bit his lip and yawned looking up at Harry ''mmh?'' he hummed.

"I can't wake up" Harry mumbled and closed his eyes again. He was just so comfortable and it was cosy and everything smelled so nice and Louis was so warm... He just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and just be awake. "Gimmie kiss" he whispered, pulling Louis impossibly closer and pushing his leg in between his legs for some comfort and more contact. And his leg definitely liked being there. Harry made jokingly kissy face, waiting for Louis to kiss him for good morning. Maybe this would wake him up. 

Louis grinned and chuckled a little watching Harry ''You don't have to wake up'' he said. Harry was really adorable when he was tired it was actually so cute. He wasn't gonna say no to a kiss though, he blushed a little when he felt Harrys leg between his legs and slowly leaned in. He softly hovered his lips over the corner of Harrys mouth and then kissed him lovingly and softly.

Harry smirked and kissed him back, turning to his back and pulling Louis on top of himself like that, with little help of his leg bent in his knee. He wrapped arms around him and opened his eyes finally, smiling at him sweetly. "Mhmm... Much better" he murmured softly and pulled him in for another soft kiss, just brushing their lips together, nothing rough, pure innocence. Besides his leg in between Louis' legs. "I need one more to wake up" he smirked. 

Louis pressed his lips together playing with his saliva in his mouth and swallowed. He leaned down and kissed Harry again feeling Harrys breath against his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned up a little wich made his crotch brush roughly over Harrys tigh. He whimpered a little and continued to softly kiss Harry again, hoping Harry won't comment on the whimper. 

Harry chuckled and was kissing him back anyway, even if Louis' little sounds were completly adorable, he wanted to laugh. He put his leg down to not cause him any more reasons to whimper and after a while pulled back, just cuddling him. "You are absolutely perfect" he muttered and rubbed his eyes a little, shifting with Louis on top of him. It was a sweet weight of love. "Are you hungry?" he asked him, wrapping arms around him again and resting his hands just above his bum. 

Louis blushed and smiled ''not yet'' he murmured honestly and blinked. He placed his head in the crook of Harrys neck and smiled softly pressing little kisses on his skin. ''I love you'' he murmured. 

"I love you more, Lou" Harry murmured and closed his eyes again, rubbing Louis' lower back in small circles. "What do you want to do today?" he asked him softly. They still had few days of freedom when they could just enjoy each other's company as much as they wanted to, which was obviously all the time. "I thought we could go swimming and then rest some and go to some party tonight? Dance dirty and stuff..." Harry chuckled. They haven't done this in ages, like party with some dancing. They could just go to club somewhere there and have some fun until they would be really tired and sweaty. 

Louis hummed at the thought of that and nodded. ''Sounds like a plan'' he smiled. Louis was actually not really a good dancer, he had these few moves but that was all actually. Harry didn't really look like someone that could dance really good, he was rather clumsy and trip over his own feet the whole time. He chuckled a little perfectly imagining it already. 

"You are laughing at me?" Harry asked, thinking about exactly the same thing. Louis danced way better than Harry, he just could sway his hips and look totally gorgeous and sexy and Harry was... too long to move gracefully. But he didn't care as long as he had fun, especially with Louis. Before he met him, he of course was dancing at parties but it was mostly just holding boy or girl close to his body so they could grind against each other. And that wasn't too complicated because actually he was good at it. But actual dancing was whole different thing. 

Louis chuckled ''No no I'm not'' he smirked a little and pressed himself closer to Harry. He chuckled again and shrugged ''yeah I was'' he admitted and smiled cheekily.

Harry laughed loudly and shook his head a bit, smacking his bum. "Bad boy!" he chuckled and kissed his head. "Don't laugh at me, I'm trying to keep you entertained" he added with a big smile. He didn't mind Louis laughing at him, he knew he wasn't doing this to be mean. He was laughing too anyway. "Now I'm offended. you should nicely apologize me for making me upset and shy" he mumbled pouting jokingly. "C'mon, apologize me!" he demanded, poking Louis' side to motivate him. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes a little ''alright alright drama queen'' he murmured teasingly and winked. He sat up a little bit propping himself on his elbow. ''I'm sorry for laughing at the images in my silly brain of you dancing '' he said and smirked cocking an eyebrow. 

Harry shook his head, still pouting. "I'm not convinced. You don't look sorry" he grinned at him, licking his lip then. He raised his brow and one of the corners of his mouth up, staring up at him. "You have to try harder" he murmured. "Be creative" he added with a smirk. He wasn't even mad at him so he didn't need Louis to apologize him but it could be nice watching him try. 

Louis chuckled again and sighed. He turned a sad expression on his face and frowned a little ''I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you, how can I make it up to you'' he murmured sadly. He placed his hand on Harrys chest and travelled it down painfully slow ''I really am so, so, sorry'' he whispered right next to Harrys ear and stopped his hand at Harrys sweatpants putting his finger into it ''I'll make u feel better'' he mumbled and smirked not really moving away when he was done just waiting for Harrys reaction. 

Harry was smiling, looking up at him. He probably should have expected that Louis would try and tease him. He probably was so happy when Harry was squirming from lust. "Much better, Tomlinson" he said with low voice. He moved his hand to put it on Louis' bum and rubbed it slowly, finally squeezing slightly. "How about you fucking me in the bathroom at that party?" he smirked, looking up at him. "You can make me feel better" he shrugged. Well, he was curious. He wanted to do this again, this time without stupid long foreplay, just a quickie in the bathroom in the club. And he hoped Louis would be up to that. 

Louis choked on his spit and he coughed for a few minutes. He didn't really expect that, but yeah maybe that would be nice. He removed his hand from Harrys sweatpants and looked at him. ''y-you sure?'' he asked still a little shakily.

Harry laughed at his reaction. Well, was he allergic to Harry's fantasies or what? "Yes, I'm sure! I want you to make me...sore. Last time you were sweet enough and in the morning I wasn't even feeling anything" he grinned at him. "I mean... I felt something but I would like to actually be sore" he explained with cheeky smile. "So... Will you make me scream, babe? Pretty please... Just use your amazing hips to fuck my brains out" he murmured, rubbing his side up and down. He looked so cuddly in these comfy clothes, like little teddy bear. So Harry just wanted to touch him some more. 

Louis' breath got a little heavier and he nodded. ''such dirty words, and it's only morning'' he murmured and smiled ''I'll do everything you want baby, maybe even more'' he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled cuddling into Harry a little more. He yawned again and rubbed his fists into his eyes trying to wake up a little more, well Harrys words made him wake up big time. But still. 

Harry grinned and wrapped arms around him to cuddle him. "Then I can't wait" he murmured. Harry was wide awake at that point. He just could perfectly imagine him, holding bathroom stall door and Louis behind him, making him regret this what he wanted. And it made him want it even more because that was such a exciting thought. "Well, we should eat breakfast, eh? Any wishes sir? Maybe chocolate pancakes?" he asked him, rubbing his hip under his clothes just to feel his soft and warm skin. It was still early and quite chill since they were outside but they were well clothed for that and duvet was keeping them warm, along with their warm bodies pressed together. 

Louis hummed and nodded ''that would be amazing'' he murmured and kissed Harrys neck one last time before crawling more into Harrys lap ''carry me'' he murmured and grinned cheeky ''like a princess'' he added and raised an eyebrow smirking a little ''pretty please'' he batted his eyelashes and chuckled a little.   
Harry laughed at him and with one smooth move turned them around so Louis was laying and he was on top of him. "Like a princess? Where is your dress then?" he chuckled and kissed his neck, letting his lips linger on his soft skin before rolling off him and kneeling next to him. He slipped his arms under his back and knees and cuddled him to his chest, standing up. "Or more like a bride" he said jokingly and walked in with him like that to the house and then took him to kitchen where he sat him on the counter. "Happy now?" he asked, smiling cutely at him. 

Louis placed his hands in his lap and nodded smiling. ''thanks'' he murmured and pecked his cheek quickly. He sat up a little straighter and looked at Harry. He blinked innocently and looked around in the kitchen running a hand trough his hair ''do you want me to help cheff?'' he asked smirking a little. 

"No, just sit here and look as good as always" Harry grinned at him and kissed him on the lips sweetly before turning around and taking everything he needed to make their breakfast. "I actually craved something sweet for breakfast, good you liked my idea" he said, mixing everything in a bowl and then turning the cooker on and putting a pan on it to warm it up. "And chocolate pancakes with some whipped cream and strawberries are totally making me drool" he added, chuckling.   
Louis smiled sweetly and watched Harry ,rambling about food and cooking at the same time, and Louis was just thinking that Harry could be one of this cooks on tv, who look like they have no friends or people they could cook for since they only made one plate of food. He smiled bigger and watched Harrys big hands and long fingers work on everything he was touching. He curiously leaned over and looked into the bowl and sat back a little straighter. 

Harry poured some pancake mix on the pan and then turned to fridge, taking out whipped cream and strawberries. He put it aside and walked back to the pan, quickly turning pancake to the other side. Then he took knife and cut few strawberries in half, leaving them on cutting board and started making another pancake and another. He could feel Louis' eyes focused on his every move and smiled. "You like watching me cook, don't you?" he asked him, not looking at him but at pancake on the pan.

Louis blushed a little and nodded ''Yeah,I do'' he murmured not being in the mood for any deny. He smiled and licked his lips ''It's beautiful to watch you do something you love to do'' he added and smiled sweetly shrugging his shoulders a little. He inhaled deeply and moaned a little ''smells amazing'' he grinned. 

"Yeah, I love cooking. It's probably the only thing I'm good at" Harry mumbled and put last pancake on the stack on the plate. Then he took two more plates and put pancake on each, putting on them some whipped cream and strawberries and folding them in half and putting another one, doing the same thing, until he used every pancake he made which was three pancakes for each of them. He grinned at Louis, happy with what it looked like on the plates. "I'm sure it tastes good too, babe" he winked at him and putted the plates on the tray. He took forks and two tall glasses, pouring orange juice and putting that on the tray too. "Let's go to the living room and eat. I'm starving" he mumbled, taking try and walking out of the kitchen. 

Louis rolled his eyes ''you're good in several things, like swimming and playing football and carrying heavy things like that boat, driving, making Louis happy, making Liam pissed, making mothers love you, making sisters have a crush on you, alot of things and you do not even realise, I could write a serie of books full of things you're good at'' he smiled sweetly and hopped off the counter ''Now don't you dare to trip'' he murmured and winked. 

Harry laughed and shook his head walking to the couch. He put the tray safely on the coffee table and turned to Louis. "Your sisters don't have crush on me?" he asked to be sure if he meant his sisters or maybe Zayn's sister that actually kind of messed in their relationship. But fortunately everything was okay after that. She definitely had crush on Harry. He plopped down on the couch, taking his plate and fork and quickly poking it into pancake and taking a bite, moaning. "Oh god, I'm amazing" he joked but he really loved their sweet breakfast though.

''Yeah, maybe Lottie'' Louis murmured shrugged ''or Zayns'' he murmured a little quieter. God he hated her, he sat down next to Harry and grabbed his plate and fork and took a bite. He moaned too and closed his eyes quickly taking another bite. ''You're a god seriously'' he murmured and continued to eat happily glancing at Harry some times. 

"Aw, really she does?" Harry cooed. "I feel flattered" he grinned, mumbling in between bites. Well, it was really not that fun since he was her brother's boyfriend. She could get jealous or something but still, it was stroking Harry's ego. "I know! My middle name is Jesus. At least that’s what people sometimes used to scream" he shrugged smirking and continued eating. 

Louis rolled his eyes and sipped from the orange juice. ''Sure Harry'' he said blantly and continued eating winking at Harry quickly. He looked outside of the window and saw It was raining, just a little bit. He frowned and looked at Harry, ''it's raining'' he whined. 

"Ohhh..." Harry pouted looking out of the window. But then his eyes widened. "Fuck!" he put his plate at the table and ran outside. They left everything there, every pillow and blanket and duvet. He quickly grabbed as much as he could and threw it inside and then took rest and did the same thing so it wouldn't be completly wet. And fortunately it wasn't, just a little and it would probably quickly dry. "Oh god... Luckily you noticed that" he breathed and sighed, plopping down on the couch again. 

Louis chuckled and smiled proudly ''I wouldn't even have thought off that'' he said and chuckled a little. He smiled and continued eating and sipping from his orange juice several times. He looked at Harry and sighed a little ''Harry?'' he asked. Remembering the first evening, the cliff, and the lake. He just was dying to jump off it holding Harrys hand, just for a cool rush, it would be amazing. Harry already said no, but maybe he changed his mind, and really this weather was perfect for it, it was still warm outside just only rain. Maybe Harry would approve it this time. 

Harry this time quickly finished his plate. He loved chocolate pancakes and he was really hungry for that so it was quicker for him to eat that. Then he put the plate on the table and relaxed against couch with glass in his hand, sipping juice. He loved orange juice, he was kind of addicted to that drink. "Yeah?" he asked, turning to him. "What?" he mumbled, licking his lips so they wouldn't be that sweet and sticky from the whipped cream. 

Louis smiled softly watching Harry and he quickly finished his pancake too and putted his plate down, he looked at Harry and licked his lips. ''So do you remember the first evening?'' he asked ''You know when you took me out on a picnic date?'' he asked.

Harry finished his juice and put the glass down on the table, nodding. Of course he remembered, how could he forget? He was so stressed about everything he planned for that night, he was about to die from heart attack but everything went excellent and it was probably one of his favourite dates with Louis. everything went good, nobody disturbed them and they had fun and there was lots of love. "Yeah, of course. How could I forget?" he smiled at him and turned his body more to him, "Why are you asking?" he murmured. 

Louis smiled a little remembering the waterfall. ''Can we please jump off that cliff?'' he asked sweetly and batted his eyelashes. He was just hoping Harry would just go with it and jump, or atleast let Louis jump, it would be cute and romantic if they did it together, or dangerous and scary and they could die. Louis chuckled a little and shrugged ''please Harry?'' he added looking at the curly lad. 

Harry's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when he heard what Louis just said. "I told you it's impossible. You will... break your spine or leg or ribs and your mom will kill me. And then Liam will resurect me and kill me again, but more painfully. And I'll go to hell where they will keep reminding me how stupid I was" he shook his head. He was scared Louis would get hurt and it would be his fault. It was a really high cliff and he could fall bad into the water and really get hurt and Harry would probably never forgive himself if something bad happened to Louis when he was looking after him. 

Louis frowned a little ''Harry stop worrying so much and have some fun'' he murmured. ''I won't get hurt, please Harry'' he whined and scooted closer giving him puppy eyes. ''please?'' he begged.

Harry shook his head sternly. He really was scared. "Lou... Please..." he looked at him. "You have no idea how big responsibility I have now. I promised your mom to take care of you and she would never forgive me if something happened to you. Fuck, I'd never forgive myself and I'd blame myself for the rest of my life" he mumbled, looking down. "Besides... It's raining, we can't go swimming" he added, smiling at him a little. 

Louis frowned and scooted away again ''You're overreacting'' he said. He frowned and folded his arms over his chest ''and the weather is perfect for doing this, so it's not an excuse'' he added. He looked down at the coffee table a little pissed Harry wouldn't let him go. ''My mum would've let me go'' he said quietly not sure if that was true, just wanting to convience Harry in some way. 

"Yeah, right. Try again" Harry chuckled. He could see Jay letting him jump off the cliff. She was hesitating with letting him go with Harry, even if she would get all the needed informations and Harry's promise to not hurt Louis or let him get hurt. And she probably would just freak out if Louis asked her if he could do that. "But fine, let's call your mom and ask her" he teased. "I just want to hear her saying I should let you jump" he shrugged, smiling a little. 

Louis rolled his eyes and shrugged ''fine'' he murmured. He pulled his phone out of his sweater and licked his lips dailing his mums number in. He smiled a little and pressed call pressing the phone on his ear and hearing his mom pick up immidiatly ''boobear'' she shouted. Louis rolled his eyes but smiled ''Hi mum'' he mumbled.  
Harry scooted closer to him so he could hear what she would say. "Hi Lou's mom" Harry said loud enough so she would hear and grinned at Louis. He gently took the phone out of Louis' hand and put it on speaker so he would really hear what she would say for Louis' proposition. He was curious, like really curious and if she would let him jump then he would honestly loose all his sanity. He nodded and Louis so he would continue and smiled at him innocently. 

Louis smiled a little, ''Hi mum so I was calling to ask you, if I could jump of a cliff--'' ''LOUIS ARE YOU NUTS'' Jay screamed. Louis rolled his eyes ''mum you haven't even let me finish, It's a lake underneith it and it's isn't that high at all'' he said. ''Louis...'' Jay sighed. 

Harry laughed pretty loudly, quickly covering his mouth with hand to not be too loud. "I just wanted to say it wasn't my idea!" he said so Jay wouldn't get mad at him for planting stupid ideas into Louis' brain. He didn't know what happened to him and this cliff, he seemed interested from the start but it should stay like that, just interest, not actual jumping off it. Harry patted Louis' thigh to encourage him a little. But he was glad his mom wasn't happy about that. 

''How high is it?'' she asked. Louis smirked a little ''Like 2 feet'' he murmured and grinned. Jay scoffed and rolled her eyes ''why don't I believe that?'' she said. Louis frowned ''C'mon mom!'' he pushed. 

"It's high! Too high for his tiny body!" Harry corrected him and hit his arm, mouthing 'don't lie'. If Louis would convince his mom somehow with lies then Harry wouldn't let him jump anyway. Even if he had to lock him in the basement. Louis was acting like a spoiled kid that had to get everything he wanted to and Harry already was thinking about some punishment for that. Like... washing dishes. 

Louis looked down at his lap and shrugged ''alright then'' he said. He frowned and licked his lips ''Alright sweetie, don't do those crazy things, I don't want anything to happen to my baby'' she said and sighed a little. ''Harry babe, take care of my baby will ya?'' she added. Louis rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the coffeetable.   
"Of course ma'am!" Harry said quickly. "I'm trying to keep him safe and happy all the time" he smiled and rubbed Louis' thigh. He could see he was upset about that but maybe they could find more safe alternative for this stupid cliff jumping. Something more secure and without risk of dying or getting your bones crashed and broke.   
Louis was just a little pissed and he swatted Harrys hand away slowly. ''alright mum you ready?'' He said. He heard Jay sigh dissapointed ''Louis don't act like a spoiled kid right now'' she said. Louis frowned even more and pressed himself deeper into the couch embarrassed. 

Harry chuckled because that was exactly what he thought. He shook his head and looked straight at Louis giving him a look. "I think he just wasn't sleeping well so he's grumpy" he smirked. "I mean... Not my fault. We were just talking and we fell asleep really late" he corrected himself quickly so it wouldn't sound like they were having sex all night. Or maybe Louis was grumpy because he didn't get any? Just thinking about that Harry chuckled again. 

Jay sighed ''alright babes, I'm gonna go now, have fun y'all'' she said and hung up. Louis just kept looking at the coffetable clearly upset. He sighed, he was embarrased and felt stupid and dumb and Harry was probably laughing at him. He bit his lip and sighed. 

Harry put Louis' phone on the coffee table and cuddled to his side, holding him tight. "See? It wasn't the best idea" he murmured, rubbing his side. "Don't be mad at me, okay?" he asked him softly and kissed his cheek. "We can do something else but without risk of dying" he added, trying to comfort him and show him that he had no reason to be embarrassed or upset. 

Louis sighed a little and leaned into Harry. ''I'm just embarassed'' He whined and buried his face into Harrys chest. ''I'm such an asshole just because I don't get what I want'' he murmured and frowned even deeper. 

Harry pulled him closer, cuddling him into his chest and kissed top of his head. "Yup, that's right. Sometimes you act like a spoiled kid" he chuckled. He didn't see any point in lying to him. They should be honest, right? "But everybody has flaws and everybody has bad tempers" he murmured to him softly. "So quit being embarrassed and turn that frown upside down because I want to see your pretty bright smile that I love" he smiled and tilted his head up to see his face. "C'mon Lou" he grinned at him.   
Louis smiled, ofcourse he smiled. He blushed a little when he realised how stupid he was being. He looked at Harry and leaned in kissing his lips softly ''Thanks'' he murmured. Harry was right he was acting like a spoiled kid. He cuddled his face into Harrys neck and pulled him closer. 

Harry hugged him tight and pulled him onto his lap to hold him closer. "So, kiddo, what do you want to do besides dying from crashed insides?" he chuckled and kissed top of his head and looked at him with cheeky smile. "We can go to town and find some entertainment... I don't know. Cinema? Or shopping? Or... I don't know. We can eat dinner there and come back here to change and then go to party?" he babbled, trying to think about some entertainment for them since their swimming plans were ruined because of the rain. They were lucky anyway that it wasn't raining before. 

Louis hummed at the thought of the cinema, that would be nice. He bit his lip and pulled away a little from Harry ''I would love to go to the cinema'' he said and smiled softly. He shifted a little in Harrys lap and hummed again at the warmth he was giving him. 

"Then date in the cinema" Harry grinned. "And then some dinner. I'd love to eat something unhealthy. I'm gonna regret it though but fuck it" he chuckled and pecked Louis' lips. He wrapped arms around his waist to hold him and leaned back against couch, sitting comfortably. "I'm really happy we came here. I got to know you better and we didn't kill each other, yet, so I think it's a good sign" he said jokingly and stroked Louis' thigh gently. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. ''I couldn't ever kill you'' he murmured and leaned onto Harry pecking his cheek ''all my happines would fade away'' he added smiling a little. ''Well, that was cheesy'' he chuckled. ''I'm really happy you took me here, I haven't had this much fun in a while'' he admitted and raised an eyebrow. ''Thanks'' he murmured again. He looked down at Harrys big hand covering his 'strong' thighs as Harry called them like that. He bit his lip and placed his hand on his other thigh tilting his head a little. It was nice to see Harrys hand on his thigh, it made him look.. skinnier, It was nice. 

Harry smiled at him and looked down at his hands on Louis' thighs. "You are so tiny, I'm afraid I'll break you one day" he chuckled and rubbed his thighs a little more. He didn't want to tease him, just pet a little. "It's good though, I can hide you in my arms and not let anyone hurt you" he whispered and gently kissed him, just brushing their lips together. "Tinkerbell" he said with silly smile and hugged him, cuddling to his chest. Louis was just made to be held in his arms. He was tiny and cute and Harry just didn't want to let go of him. 

Louis blushed furiously and giggled a little hugging back. He holded onto Harry and kissed him,properly pressing his lips against his. It was nice, to have someone giving you what you exactly needed, without telling them what you need. It was nice someone understanded you, without explaining things. It was nice to feel loved, especially when you love them back. Harry knew Louis better than anyone else in the world, It was perfect, really perfect. ''You're perfect'' Louis whispered when he pulled back from the kiss. 

Harry eagerly kissed Louis back, getting lost in their kiss. They learned their lips by heart, they fit perfectly together and their kisses were always perfect, even if they were a little sloppy or with their teeth crashing. "No, I'm not perfect at all. You are perfect" he murmured with smugly smirk on his face and bit his lip, before he kissed him again, deepening the kiss. He moved hand on back of Louis' head to hold him and rubbed his cheek with thumb while exploring his mouth. He licked over his teeth and inside of his cheek, then curling his tongue with Louis' and humming quietly. 

Louis felt the butterflies going crazy in his stomach and kissed back eagerly letting Harry explore his mouth. He rolled his tongue around Harrys lovingly and tilted his head trying to get closer. He hummed softly and shifted closer into Harrys lap.He melted completely in Harrys touches and kisses and he just felt like jelly in Harrys arms. He pulled back for a few seconds and whispered ''we're perfect'' and then kissed again. ''for eachother'' he added a few seconds later. 

Harry took a deep breath when they pulled away and licked his lips like he ate something really tasty. Well, Louis was tasty, he would eat him if he could. "Yeah, you are right. We are prefect for each other" he said quietly and pecked corners of his mouth and then his lips. "I love you, Loueh" he whispered like it was secret and kissed his cheek and then placed a few kisses on his jaw and then licked over his ear, nibbling on it a little. Then he moved to his neck, pressing few wet kisses to his skin, inhaling Louis' scent. 

Louis smiled and tilted his head, he bit his lip and leaned a little into his touch. ''I love you too'' he whispered back with a soft smile. He whined a little and blinked letting Harry kiss him. 

Harry nuzzled into Louis' neck, holding him close and sighed contently. He was so little in his arms and he was letting Harry do whatever he wanted to him, it was adorable. "We should get dressed and go to cinema, yeah? You pick movie" Harry quickly said. He wanted Louis to pick, he had no idea what he would like so that would be the easiest way to find out. 

Louis smiled and nodded ''alright'' he said, he didn't wanna protest again against Harry so he just went with it. He slowly got up from Harrys lap and kissed his cheek before walking upstairs. 

Harry watched him go, just enjoying view. Louis looked like little teddy bear dressed all comfy. Just totally sweet. Harry just did some tidying around, folding blankets and finally took their duvet and pillows upstairs to the bedroom to put it back on bed. "No worries, I'm not looking" he joked when he walked in, expecting Louis to be changing his clothes. He put pillows on the right spots on bed and then nicely made bed so it would be ready for them to sleep later and plopped down on it with a sigh. He had no idea what he should wear since it was raining. 

Louis blushed when Harry walked in but somehow didn't try to cover up. He smiled and bit his lip searching for his brown chinos, when he found it he pulled it out and putted it on quickly. He putted on a random white shirt and smiled a little. When he was done fixing his hair in the mirror he plopped down next to Harry on the bed ''Hi'' he murmured quietly 

"Hiii" Harry murmured and smiled at him. "You look good and I still look like homeless" he chuckled and rubbed Louis' arm. "You should put on something, it might be cold and I don't want you to be ill because I'm probably a shitty nurse" he joked and kissed his cheek. He played with hem of Louis' shirt, thinking about what would be good to wear and he finally stood up, going through his clothes, taking out blue skinny jeans and black v-neck and quickly put it on and grabbed thin black jacket and grey beanie, hiding his curls under it. "How do I look?" he smiled silly, showing all his teeth and turned to Louis. 

Louis chuckled and smiled looking at Harry ''stunning'' he said and winked. He sighed a little and got up quickly grabbing a black jacket and putted it on. He looked down at himself and then looked up at Harry ''we're the hottest couple in town, i swear'' he chuckled and ran to Harry jumping on him and wrapping his legs around his waist. He giggled and leaned down kissing him softly. 

"It's definitely your fault that we are this hot" Harry grinned at him. He laughed when Louis jumped on him and quickly wrapped arms around him to not drop him. Louis had this habit with jumping into Harry's arms and Harry was wondering when would be the first time when they would just both fall down and hug roughly ground. "You are crazy" Harry chuckled and pecked his lips few times. "But I love it" he added in between kisses. 

Louis smiled widely and pecked Harrys lips one last time before wiggling around and standing back on the ground. He grinned cheekily and grabbed Harrys hand ''let's go'' he whined a little. He pulled Harry downstairs chuckling softly. 

"Oh god, someone's eager" Harry laughed and put on his jacket once they were downstairs. He grabbed his wallet and keys, looking around if they had everything and then took Louis' hand again, walking him to the door. "So, do you even know what is on the cinema now?" he asked, locking door and checking if he really did that before he sighed. Now they just had to make it to the car, trying to not get too wet. 

Louis shrugged ''nope not really'' he said and looked at the rain. He bit his lip preventing himself from grinning and pulled Harry with him into the rain and ran towards the car. Got inside really quickly and slammed the door closed sighing. 

Harry laughed when some of the rain drops fell under his collar, tickling him a little and jumped in behind wheel, closing door and breathing out. "Good, we survived. I was worried you will melt because I'm pretty sure you are made out of sugar. You are too sweet" he said cheekily, starting his car and driving away from the driveway. "We will figure something out when we will be there" he added then thinking about movie. Dates with Louis were always nice, even if they didn't have many of these. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes ''That was cheesy Harry'' he murmured and grinned. He looked out of the window looking at the rain streaming down on them. He bit his lip and placed his hand on Harrys thigh smiling and rubbing it gently. 

"watch your hand, not too high" Harry joked when he felt Louis' hand on his thigh. He liked when Louis was touching him. Just like he couldn't really stop doing that. They were constantly touching even if they were close together. Like in car. "Or maybe do you want me to crash us on tree?" he chuckled. It was raining so road was slightly slippery. It wasn't that hard to cause an accident. Even if Harry was good driver, anything could happen. 

Louis blushed furiously and quickly removed his hand not wanting to distract Harry or something. He bit his lip and kept his eyes on the window looking outside. He breathed softly and pressed his fingers in his own thighs, he was nervous. It was just Harry, they spend so much time together. And Louis was still nervous because of a date. He sighed and rolled his eyes a little. 

"You okay there?" Harry asked looking at him for a while. "You look like you are having some internal crisis or something" he chuckled, focusing again on the road. Louis was sometimes acting so silly, like Harry would mind if there was something not really perfect. For him everything with Louis was perfect, even little imperfections. "Or maybe you are thinking how to break up with me? we are in some other town, I'd highly reccomend you not doing this now or else I might leave you here all alone" he joked. 

Louis laughed and shook his head quickly. He glanced over at Harry and smiled shrugging ''i'm nervous'' he admitted and blushed a little. He looked back out of the window. Harry never made things awkward or something, he joked about everything and didn't take life serious, it was truly amazing to have someone like that by your side. He licked his lips and shifted in his seat looking back at Harry. 

"Why? I'm not going to dump you too" Harry chuckled, smiling brightly. "Or kill you in the woods like you expected me to, like twice already. I still don't know why would I kill you. You aren't a virgin, I don't see a point in sacrificing you" he laughed and patted Louis' knee. "we are just going to see a movie, unless it will be scary movie then you can be nervous but I'm pretty sure it's too early for scary movies anyway so we will probably end up watching some kids movie. Not that I mind it, I love movies for kids. Like Disney" he rambled. He was just talking to make Louis less nervous. He had no reason to be nervous! It was just two of them. 

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes ''Harry you're rambling'' he said and grinned at him. He relaxed a little with Harrys jokes. ''Well I don't know, I heard stories about you kicking peoples ass and beating the shit out of them, wouldn't you be scared if that person took you into the woods, alone?'' he explained and chuckled. Harry could be so random and Louis absolutly loved it. 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, squinting eyes a little and pressing his lips into thin line. "You will never forget that, will you?" he asked and looked at him before he turned back to look ahead. "It's just stories, not real, I don't know what you are talking about" he said eventually with little smile. He really hoped Louis was just joking and wasn't scared for real. That would break Harry, for sure. He didn't want Louis to be scared of him, that would be just terrible, really. "Anyway,I wouldn't be scared. I'd fight back" he chuckled. 

Louis looked down at his lap for a few seconds still perfectly remembering Harry beating up that kid that took that picture of them outside he club. He frowned a little and remembered how dark Harrys eyes were and how scary he actually looked. Louis wished he forgot about that,but he didn't. The memory was still clear in his brain. He trusted Harry and he knew Harry would never hurt him like that, but knowing what Harry actually could do to people that was the scary thing. He looked at Harry and chuckled softly not really wanting to go further on the subject. 

Harry knew it was probably one of the scariest things for Louis, he wished he never saw that. But of course Liam took him there. He was sure he took Louis there just to make Harry look bad in Louis' eyes which was a really, really stupid move. But it happened and he couldn't really change that. "We are here" Harry hummed and parked his car once they were outside cinema. It looked lovely. Not that big but sweet and it looked almost intimate. "Let's go, yeah?" he smiled at Louis and jumped out of the car once he collected his things again. He locked his car once Louis was out and offered him hand to take so they could go in. 

Louis smiled and nodded jumping out of the car and grabbed Harrys hand. He blushed a little and walked into the building with Harry. He looked around at the several screens where they showed wich movie was playing. He hummed a little and licked his lips. ''Despicable me 2?'' he asked looking up at Harry. 

Harry laughed tilting his head back. "I told you! Kids movies" he chuckled, looking at poster. These yellow little creatures were so cute, it was definitely a good choice. "Okay. Despicable Me 2 then. Wait here, I'm gonna buy us tickets and something to eat" he said and kissed Louis' forehead before walking away to buy two tickets. He put them into his back pocket and adjusted his beanie, tucking his curls under it as he went to buy them popcorn and coke and then came back to the spot where he left Louis. 

Louis grinned and nodded. He kept looking around until Harry was back and sighed. ''you payed again'' he frowned realising Harry pays almost all of their dates and food , and it wasn't really fair. He frowned and looked up at him ''Next time I pay'' he mumbled grabbing the popcorn from Harry so he didn't need to carry all of it. 

"Doesn't matter" Harry shrugged. He wanted to pay for Louis. He wanted to spoil him as much as he could because he deserved that! "Anyway, I'm the adult here so it's not that weird that I paid" he chuckled and smiled at him innocently, knowing that Louis wasn't happy about being underaged. He took some popcorn and threw it into his mouth, chewing on it. "C'mon, let's find our seats" he said and gently pushed Louis towards entrance and took out their tickets to check what seats they had. 

Louis frowned a little and looked at Harry. ''you're not an adult hunny'' he said honestly and smirked a little walking inside and looking at Harry ''you're still a horny teenager, not yet an adult'' he said and turned around walking to the several seats ''wich seat?'' he asked 

"I am adult!" Harry protested laughing. "Should I show you my ID so you would believe me?" he joked and motioned Louis to the right seats, sitting him down and then sitting down next to him. The only thing he hatd about cinema was that there wasn't enough space for his long legs so he always was ending up seated in some weird position. And he was getting cramps later from sitting like that for 2 hours watching the movie without moving at all.

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed ''Harry age is just a number, maturity is a choice'' he said and grinned widely. He winked and threw a piece of popcorn in Harrys curly hair chuckling because it was stuck. 

"Louis!" Harry whined trying to get it out and failing because he had no idea where it was so he just leaned forward and ruffled his curls so it finally fell out and he put his beanie back on. "You are terrible. Get the fuck away with your popcorn from my hair" he glared at him jokingly and poked his ribs as a payback and sinked lower in his seat, his legs were wide open but he had no other choice just had to seat like that. Besides it was nice. Fuck people who thought it didn't look good. He put Louis' coke in cup holder and held his own, sipping through the straw and waiting for the movie to finally start. 

Louis chuckled and looked at Harrys position. He looked at his face and laughed ''are you comfy there?'' he asked trying to stop laughing. Now Louis was actually glad he was small, atleast he fitted between the chairs with his short legs. He covered his mouth and giggled again. ''there are kids here'' he murmured and grinned. 

"You are so stupid" Harry shook his head at him, smiling and took some popcorn from him, chewing on it and staring at Louis. "Right Lou, kids. How surprising! What are they doing here? Like it was movie for kids!" he said sarcastically, still smiling. He loved this boy to death but he really acted sometimes so stupid, Harry had no idea what was going on in his mind. "Now, shut up and watch little yellow...germs taking over the world" he chuckled and turned back to the screen, taking Louis' hand and resting their joined hands on Louis' thigh. 

Louis smiled and shook his head stroking his thumb over the back of Harrys hand softly carresing them. He smiled and pulled their hands just a little closer on his thigh and sighed contently looking at the beginning of the movie, he chuckled a few times, those yellow 'germs' like Harry called them. Where seriously the cuttest things ever. 

Harry was totally focused on the movie. Well, he still was a child too, right? Besides who said that those movies were only for little kids? There were some parts that only adults would understand anyway. He kept holding Louis' hand and chewing popcorn, sitting a little uncomfortably. It wasn't one of those big cinemas with big seats that would be for Harry the best and for his long legs. But it was small twon adorable cinema anyway, he liked it just when he saw it. He looked to the side at the kid next to him and stared at it for a while. It was making totally disgusting noises while eating. He shook his head and trying to ignore those sounds, focused on the movie again. 

Louis chewed happily on the popcorn and focused on the movie, Harry or some other kid was making horrible noises while eating and it definitly started to piss Louis off. He sat up a little frowning and leaning forward to look who was making those noises. He glared slightly at the kid wich made the boys mouth stop moving immidiatly. He sighed contently and leaned back in his chair grabbing Harrys hand again and started to eat his popcorn happily. 

Harry was watching what Louis was doing and chuckled, covering his mouth quickly to not be loud. "It shows you have younger siblings" he leaned in to Louis' ear and whispered, then leaning back in his seat, trying to be comfortable. Kid next to him finally stopped making those terrible noises that were seriously so disgusting, Harry could swear he would never eat popcorn again. Of course...not forever. He let go of Louis' hand and put hand on his upper thigh loosely, just to tease him a bit and smirked, sipping his coke through straw and not taking his eyes off the screen. 

Louis chuckled and shrugged a little , it wasn't a big deal really. He licked his lips and frowned when he felt Harrys hand on his upper thigh. God this boy, was such a tease. He sighed and gently slid his hand down his stomach down his thighs. He grabbed Harrys hand and pushed it back where the were before. He sighed again and looked back at the screen sipping from his coke and putting it back in the cupholder. 

Harry looked at Louis with the corner of his eye with smugly smirk and bit his lip. He started lightly rubbing Louis' inner thigh with his fingers, just a little, gently petting him. He leaned more to Louis and rested head on his shoulder. "I can't wait till we will go dancing" he whispered to his ear as quiet as he could so no one would hear. "I can't wait to take you to bathroom" he added with the same low voice and grinned. "Can't wait for you making me feel good" he added even quieter but he was sure Louis could hear, his lips were basically on his ear. 

Louis fluttered his eyes closed and breathed just a little heavier. There were kids in this room and their parents probably would notice if he got a boner right there. He licked his lips and just ignored Harry, thinking it was the best thing to do. He bit his lip and gently pushed Harrys hand away again sliding it even further away from his thighs. He swallowed thickly and kept his eyes on the screen trying to act like he wasn't affected. 

"Oh, I'm sorry" Harry chuckled quietly. "Am I annoying you? You should teach me a lesson then about what I can and what not..." he whispered and rested head on his shoulder completly but stopped rubbing Louis' thigh. He didn't want to humilitate him where he would have to walk in between kids with boner when the movie would be over. "I totally deserve a punishment" he mumbled and stuffed his mouth with popcorn. He was just teasing Louis, wanting to make him actually want it for later, when Harry would let him fuck him in the bathroom stall. He wanted to check if Louis could be a little rough on him... That definitely would be interesting. 

Louis let out a long deep breath and licked his lips again. He quickly stuffed more popcorn in his mouth focusing on the movie again. He smirked a little definitly planning to punish Harry for this later. 

After a while Harry pecked Louis' neck, smiling at him and then rested his head on his shoulder again. "I want one" he mumbled, taking some more popcorn and chewing on it and then again sipping his coke. "I mean...yellow...germ...whatever thing" he added quietly. Those thing were seriously so cute but sometimes so evil. And their laugh was adorable and contagious. He would love to have one like a pet or something, cuddling with it and then playing with it. 

Louis hummed and leaned his head against Harrys just to be closer to him. He smiled softly and ate his popcorn ''yeah me too'' he murmured softly. He turned his head a little and pecked Harrys hair softly brushing his lips over his forehead and then turning back to the movie. 

Harry smiled cutely and sighed contently. He liked their little things like that. Just soft touches and small kisses. He took Louis hand again and kissed its inside and put it down again. He giggled when there was funny scene in the movie and lightly shook his head. It really was nice movie, he was glad they went to watch it. Some simple pleasure before they would have to come back home in two days. He actually didn't want to break their time there, only two of them, but well, they had to. Summer was getting slowly to its end and Harry had his last and the most important game.

Louis smiled and made a tight fist with his hand, like he didn't want to kiss to go away or something. He chuckled when Harry giggled and smiled at the movie. He sighed happily when the movie was over but didn't move away from Harry. He just kept his head pressed against Harrys and bit his lip eating the last bits of popcorn. 

Harry sighed and looked up at him, kissing his neck softly again and smiling. He squinted his eyes when lights were on again and pouted. "That was nice" he mumbled and sat up straight, stretching his arms and back. People were slowly getting out of the cinema so they probably should too. "C'mon Lou" he mumbled and stood up with little mewl. His legs were definitely sore from the position he was sitting in. "Oh fu-" he cut, seeing this kid that was sitting next to him, looking up at him. "Ouch, my legs" he corrected himself. Well, he didn't like this little monster but he definitely wasn't going to corrupt him with swearing. 

Louis chuckled a little and smiled up at Harry. He got up smiling at the kid. He grabbed the empty cup popcorn and grabbed his cup. He sipped one last time from the straw until it was empty and nodded at Harry. ''go on'' he murmured. 

Harry chuckled and pushed Louis in front of himself so he could put hands on his hips from behind, guiding him to the exit. It was just excuse to touch him, he was sure Louis knew where exit was. "So... Are you enjoying our date so far?" he asked with a cheeky smile and kissed top of his head as they were walking out. He took empty cups from Louis and threw them into nearest bin and then wrapped arm around Louis' shoulders, pulling him to his side as then were walking out of the cinema. 

Louis blushed and smiled wrapping his arm around Harrys waist. He looked up at him and nodded ''It's amazing, really!'' he said smiling. He bit his lip and leaned closer against Harry. He looked at all the giggly kids repeating what the minions said in the movie and laughing about it again. It just reminded him of his little sisters and he frowned a little looking away from the childeren, because he knew it reminded him of them. He sighed and leaned a little into Harry thighting his grip on his waist.

Harry rubbed Louis' shoulder in comforting way as they slowly walked out of the cinema. He sighed and smiled softly down on Louis. He still couldn't believe how much he changed for this little boy that was in his arms in that moment and was hugging him with arm tightly. "I love you" he murmured to him softly and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. "I really do, remember that, okay?" he said seriously. He really meant that, he never felt like this before and he never was having feelings like that to other person. It was really crazy thing. 

Louis grinned and looked up at Harry, he nodded and blinked slowly not really believing Harry actually fell for him. He bit his lip and walked towards the car. ''I really do love you too'' he murmured softly and kissed his lips. He smiled and grabbed his hand holding it tightly in his own. 

Harry grinned and nodded. "Let's go eat some...pizza or hamburgers" he chuckled, walking in direction he expected some fast food restaurant to be. He knew he shouldn't eat these things but he would sweat it out on the dancefloor later that night and hopefully with Louis in the stall too. Once he saw some restaurant, he pulled Louis in with him and sat him down at the table, sitting down too. "What do we order?" he asked grinning and took menu to read it. 

Louis chuckled and grabbed the menu licking his lips, ''I'll just have a hamburger'' he said and bit his lip looking around in the restaurant smiling. He placed the menu down and looked up at Harry ''unless you want to share a pizza?'' he offered sweetly. 

"Fat hamburger sounds good" Harry shook his head and put menu away. "I'm gonna order" he mumbled and leaned over table, pecking Louis' lips and then stood up, walking over to bar and ordering them two big hamburgers and some more coke. He had to wait few minutes and at that time he was looking at Louis through the restaurant and pulling stupid faces at him. The he paid and took tray with totally unhealthy looking hamburgers, even though it had some vegetables in it and salads and stuff like that. He put tray on the table and sat down. "Yeah, let's eat it and have a heart attack" he grinned. 

Louis chuckled and blushed looking at the hamburger, he wrinkled his nose, well he was gonna work out with Harry some time so he won't get fat right. He grabbed the burger and took a big bite from it looking at Harry while chewing. 

Harry stared at him for a while. Louis eating like that was definitely the most adorable thing ever. He looked at him softly, pulling face at him. "You look like a cute little hamster" he grinned and picked up his hamburger. he squeezed it a little, trying to figure out how to bite it. Well, it took him a while before he stuck his tongue out a little and took a bite, moaning and closing eyes. He couldn't remember last time he ate something so unhealthy like this. Pizza was pizza, but nothing compared to greasy hamburger. 

Louis chuckled looking at Harry and leaned over whipping some sauce that was already dripping on his chin with his thumb and licked it off taking another bite of his finger. He hummed happily and sipped from his coke after he swallowed. He shifted a little on the chair and leaned his two elbows on the table to hold his burger infront of his mouth. 

Harry chuckled, almost choking on food in his mouth. "That's so disgusting, it's tasty" he mumbled after he swalowed and took a big sip of coke before biting hamburger again, the same way like before. It was just his way of eating. Especially big things! He wiped mouth with napkin and sighed. Well, hopefully Louis would love him even if he got fat because Harry just remembered how much he liked greasy fat food that was so unhealthy it would kill him in a year. Well, maybe not year... SInce he was really hard ‘excercising’ with Louis lately. 

Louis smiled and shrugged a little. He took another bite and noticed Harry poking his tongue out again just before he putted his food in his mouth, and really ,it was adorable. He chuckled and whiped his mouth swallowing quickly ''you eat like a dog again'' he said chuckling a little. 

Harry laughed, tilting his head back and leaning back on his chair. "What? I don't eat like dog!" he protested, shaking head and still giggling. Was it 'compliment' or he should be offended? Well, he couldn't help the way he was eating, he just learnt that way and always was eating like that. He couldn't imagine how it would be without sticking his tongue out. And well, he wasn't going to even try and change that. 

Louis chuckled and nodded ''you do'' he protested. He chuckled and sipped from his coke and smiled at Harry ''It's cute so you're lucky'' he added and winked at him.   
Harry chuckled and shook his head again, taking another big bite. He chewed and swallowed quickly. "At least I'll finish first" he grinned and took another big bite. He rubbed Louis' ankle with his foot under table just for some contact and just to feel him. It was crazy how he always had to touch Louis, everytime, in every situation, no matter what. 

Louis smiled and shook his head ''Don't eat too quick love, you'll throw up'' he frowned a little looking at Harry. It wasn't good for his stomach if you eated that quickly and if you only chewed once or twice. He licked his lips and took another bite of his burger. He blushed when he felt Harrys ankle and rubbed his against Harrys too. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then I'll make sure to throw up on your shoes" he smiled cheekily and sipped his coke. He just had bigger mouth! So it was quickier for him. He finished while later and wiped mouth and hands, just sipping his coke and looking around. Well it wasn't 5 star restaurant, just some fast food bar, but definitely it had something nice that was making him like this place. 

After a few bites Louis finished his burger too and he whiped his mouth and hands on several of napkins and finished his coke. He looked at Harry and smirked a little looking how fascinated he looked at the restaurant. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his stomach, leaning back and pouting. "I'm soooo full" he mumbled and sipped some more coke, hoping it would somehow help his stomach to not be as big as it was now from eating this huge meal. "I look like I'm pregnant" he mumbled before he smirked and looked up at Louis. "Oh, I knew we should use protection!" he pointed finger at him jokingly. 

Louis almost choked on his coke from laughing and shook his head holding onto the table. He laughed and giggled loudly. When he was finally done he looked at Harry with tears in his eyes from laughing so everything was a little blurry. He smiled and sipped from his coke to sooth his throath a little. 

Harry giggled and shook his head. "I just told you that you will be a dad! That's the weirdest reaction ever" he chuckled and finished his drink. Louis was laughing so hard, he started making these weird noises like squealing and it really reminded him of these yellow germs like he called minions. He thought he had his own yellow germ and he loved him so much, he could squeeze him to death. 

Louis shook his head whiping in his eyes. ''That was good'' he giggled and looked back at Harry blushing from laughing so much. Louis got up and grabbed the tray and threw all the trash away. He sat infront of Harry and kneels down infront of him and kissed his stomach ''I hope it's a boy'' He murmured and then started laughing again holding onto Harrys thighs. 

This totally cracked Harry up and he started laughing like crazy too. People were staring at them but he honestly didn't care, that was probably the weirdest thing they ever did. Along with the thing in their first day when they made that woman in restaurant think Harry was using Louis for some sexual activities and she wanted to basically adopt him. He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Get off me, I'm gonna pee myself" he laughed and pushed Louis a little so he could stand up and quickly walked towards bathroom. Two cups of coke definitely did their job. 

Louis laughed a little and sat down too realising he really needed to pee too, he stood up quickly and ran after Harry. He walked into the bathroom and saw Harry was already standing there looking down. No one else was there. Louis sighed dramaticly ''eww dude I see your dick'' he growled lowly and got into one of the stalls pretending he was disgusted by Harry. 

It made Harry laugh again, he already was crying from laughter and now he just couldn't even see. "I'm gonna miss and pee on the floor if you don't stop!" he giggled like crazy. He zipped himself up and walked to sinks to wash his hands and then wiped his face from tears, still streaming down his cheeks. "You ruined my make up! My mascara costs fortune!" he whined and then laughed again, leaning against sink. 

When Louis was done he chuckled and walked out. He gave Harry a sassy glare and pushed him away with his hip so he could wash his hands. He smiled and dried his hands off. He smirked and turned the tap back on. '' Come 'ere i'll fix it'' he murmured and made a little cup with his hands and filled it with water. He threw it at Harry and turned the tap off running like crazy out of the toilets and fixed his shirt laughing and running through the restaurant outside. 

Harry gasped when cold water splashed on his face and just stood there in shock. How the fuck he was supposed to get out looking like that? He wiped himself as much as he could with paper towel and walked out, keeping his face down but everybody was looking at him anyway, since they were acting like idiots. He smiled at some man that was looking at him like Harry was unicorn or something and walked out of the restaurant, looking for Louis with fake angry expression and hands on his hips. 

Louis giggled loudly looking at Harry walking out of the restaurant, he was blushing a little and it was so so cute. Louis tried to be serious but it wasn't really possible to keep a straight face at the look on Harrys face 

"You!" Harry pointed finger at him. "Come here and it will hurt less" he said still keeping on his angry face, furrowing brows and frowning. He nodded his finger at him so he would come closer to him. Harry wanted to grab him tightly and punish him for making him wet! "Come over here, Lou..." he repeated in you-are-in-trouble voice that parents were often using on their kids. 

Louis bit his lip trying to stop the giggles and stepped closer to Harry standing infront of him. He was all red, from keeping the giggles in. He expected nothing bad with Harry, maybe he'll just tickle him or something like that. He licked his lips and looked up at Harry. 

Harry grabbed Louis and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and spanked him few times, walking towards car. "Bad boy" he mumbled, holding his legs tightly so he wouldn't fall and get hurt. Or kick Harry and hurt his face. By accident, probably. "Now I'm totally gonna take you to the woods and kill you and bury your corpse so no one would ever find you" he said smiling. Now people were totally staring at them like at some freaks from circus or something. 

Louis squealed and giggled loudly ''No Harry please'' he laughed and smacked his bum a few times hoping he will let go. He tugged on his shirt and screamed loudly ''Someone help me!!'' he yelled ''I'm getting kidnapped'' he giggled and tugged on Harrys shirt again ''please let me go baby'' he giggled and blushed furiously. ''My bum is so close to your face right now'' he said and grinned cheekily 

Harry laughed and smacked his bum again. "Shut up" he chuckled, hoping no one would take Louis seriously. Last thing he needed was police asking him why he's kidnapping some underaged boy and beating him. He put him down next to his car's trunk and opened it, pushing him in. Louis could easily crawl out on the back seat from there but it was funny anyway. He closed it and walked over, getting in behind wheel and watching Louis in the mirror, chuckling. "How is my kidnapped teasure?" he asked. 

Louis giggled and got up fixing his hair grinning widely ''you are seriously so cruel to me'' he chuckled. He smiled and leaned on the seats off the backseats looking at Harry in the mirror. He giggled again and licked his lips. Louis looked out of the window and sighed contently ''I have just eaten a mega big burger and you throw me around like i'm a fucking doll, so if I throw up in your car it's your fault'' he giggled again 

"You will clean it up then" Harry warned him, pointing finger at him and smiling wide. That was definitely his favourite date with Louis so far. They really had a really good time together. "Come here, lazy butt" he said patting passenger seat. "I wanna drive us back to the house so we can rest a little and change so we could go and party!" he said grinning silly. 

Louis nodded and giggled again crawling over the backseat and into the passenger seat with alot of struggles, yeah Louis was small, but he wasn't a dwarf so yeah. He blushed and putted his seatbelt on and grinned at Harry ''alright!'' he said and smiled leaning over pecking him on the cheek quickly. 

Harry smiled at him and patted his knee as he started car to drive them back to the house. "Just two more nights and we will be back to reality" he sighed frowning a little. He didn't want to come back and he definitely didn't want summer to end. "We have to wake up early again because I have some meeting in the evening before my game, okay? But you can sleep in the car again" he said softly and smiled at him again, before turning back to the road. Just two more nights and their little vacation would be over. Too fast! 

Louis frowned and putted his fingers in his ears ''shhhh Harry I don't wanna talk about that'' he whined and closed his eyes quiclkly not wanting to hear or see anything. He chuckled and removed his fingers again. ''Let's not whine about when we need to leave, let's enjoy the time we still have'' he smiled. 

Harry nodded and smiled at him a little. "Sorry" he said softly. "You are right" he added and patted his thigh, giving it one soft stroke. They really should just enjoy their time that was left and not worry about future. "Well, So what are you wearing for tonight? I'm wearing some dress for pregnant people, you know. I hope our kid will let me dance some and won't be kicking too much" he chuckled and jokingly rubbed his stomach. 

Louis laughed and shook his head ''I don't know actually, tank top and skinny jeans?'' he suggested smiling. He bit his lip and looked at Harry curiously and looked down at his stomach. ''No beer for you, it's not good for our child.'' he said with a serious face 

Harry grinned and bit his lip, nodding. He was driving anyway so he couldn't really drink. Maybe just one drink or beer for some courage when Louis would fuck him. First time wasn't perfect but he liked it anyway, second time should be only better, right? "And how about you? Are you gonna get wasted?" he asked with cheeky smile. Drunk Louis was cute and silly and always more confident which was really good. 

Louis nodded ''only if I'm aloud,'' he said looking at Harrys face for some confirming. He grinned and shifted ''im excited'' he said looking out of the window grinning like a complete idiot. 

Harry nodded smiling. "Yeah, you can have few drinks" he said softly. Well, he could go to jail for buying alcohol to underaged kid but he didn't care. That would just add up to his bad boy image. "Just don't dance with other hot people or I'll get jealous" he said jokingly. But he probably would get extremaly jealous anyway. He was a little overprotective over Louis but he couldn't really help that. He loved him too much. 

Louis grinned and nodded ''some jealousy in a relationship is good'' he said nodding and looked at Harry winking. Maybe he would tease Harry, just a little bit. He licked his lips and then bit in it. he leaned against the window and murmured with the radio. 

Harry looked at him and raised brow, smirking. "You know... You don't want to see me very jealous, babe" he warned him, hoping he didn't have anything stupid in his mind. Harry really had problems with keeping his anger down so it could end pretty badly if someone would try something with Louis while he was watching. He would probably kick this guy's crotch so hard, he would never again be able to have a boner. "Anyway, it's not a gay club, Tomlinson, don't count on cute boys walking around" he chuckled. 

Louis smirked a little and nodded ''yeah yeah'' he said. He looked out of the window ''Oh Harry'' he smiled ''innocent innocent Harry.'' he murmured shaking his head ''You really think that a guy needs to be gay to find me attractive?'' he said cockily and then laughed really hard. He grinned and looked at Harry shaking his head a little.

Harry choked on his spit and chuckled, looking at Louis surprised. "Oh, where the fuck is my shy Lou? Is it again this evil twin?" he asked laughing. Louis' sudden burst of confidence or naughtiness were totally killing him. He never knew what to expect. Not that he was complaining, not at all, it was just happening without any warning. But he loved both shades of Louis - the shy and cute one and confident and dirty one. 

Louis giggled and blushed shaking his head quickly ''ignore me'' he murmured covering his face with his little hands leaning against the window. He bit his lip and giggled again not really believing he just said that. If he never met Harry he would've never been this confident, so it was Harrys fault he was like that. 

"Aww... You are back!" Harry cooed and gave his shoulder little massage, squeezing it gently. "You are cute as those yellow germs from the movie" he grinned at him and turned his head again to look ahead. He was glad Louis was slowly changing and becoming more confident and cheerful. He was way better like that but he still had a lot of work to do if he wanted to not be scared little boy anymore. 

Louis chuckled and shrugged a little licking his lips again. He looked out of the window again blushing a little. He sighed and looked at Harry ''I love you'' he said casually smiling at him. 

"I know, I love me too" Harry smiled smugly and winked at Louis before he put hand on his knee, giving it little comforting squeeze and put his hand back on wheel. It was just a banter and Harry liked to mess with Louis a bit for fun. "And I love your naughty twin" he added chuckling. Confident Louis was really hot and a huge turn on. 

Louis blushed and giggled a little. He looked at Harry and grinned widely, Louis had these confident rushes and Harry seemed to like them very much. It was nice to know he could be himself when he was with Harry, he didn't need to pretend, everything was so, real. 

Soon they were back in the house and Harry parked him car. At least it wasn't raining so that was good sign. "Okay, now help your pregnant other half get out of the car" he chuckled and just got out of the car. "Oh, I guess I could do this by myself" he grinned and then took Louis' hand, taking him in to the house. He kissed his lips and rubbed his bum. "Go get dressed, my lady" he smiled silly, showing all his teeth in stupid grin that was supposed to be innocent. 

Louis hummed and turned around giving Harry a proper kiss. God, he still wasn't used to Harrys hands close to his bum, it was even worse when he rubbed it and for Louis, it was a huge turn on. He bit Harrys lip softly and then pulled away. He swatted Harrys hand away and smirked turning around and quickly walking inside upstairs to get dressed. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. He definitely had the most adorable boyfriend ever. Harry grabbed glass of water to cool down a little. He was quite nervous. This time. He knew what they were going to do there and it was making him a little nervous actually. But he also wanted that so bad, he liked last time, even if it hurt a little but still, it was amazing because it was with Louis. He waited for him to get ready so he could go and get ready too. And he wanted to give him some privacy since they were together all the time so he stayed in the kitchen. 

Louis took a quick shower and after that he changed into a skinny blue jeans and a tank top thinking that was probably the best to wear. He dried his hair and quiffed it up just a little bit. He putted his black vans on and then walked downstairs into the kitchen ''your turn love'' he said teasing him a little and just walking past him into the living room. 

"Ow, babe, you look /hot/!" Harry said staring at him. "And it's all mine!" he added grinning proudly. Louis in tight jeans that were hugging all his curves was seriously the hottest thing alive, Harry was wondering how was that possible that he wasn't confident with how he looked like when he obviously had an amazing body. Harry went to bathroom and then decided to put on black tight jeans and black tanktop that would show off his shoulders and arms and his tattoos, even birds on his chest. He pushed his fringe back to look better and used some cologne. And then he was all ready so he grabbed everything he needed and went back downstairs. 

Louis was in the living room on the couch texting his mum about what they did and how much fun he was having. he putted his phone in his pocket and bit his lip nervously realising what they were going tonight. He didn't want to hurt Harry and maybe he didn't wanna fuck him in a bathroom stall just because Harry deserved better than that. But Harry really looked like he wanted this, and Louis was scared he'll do something wrong and hurt Harry or something. He shook his head frowning trying to push the thoughts away. 

Harry leaned against wall and put his hand on hip, smirking and looking at Louis. "So, Tomlinson, tell me I'm pretty and I'm yours for all night" he said jokingly, smiling wide and then reached out hand for him so he would come to him. He wanted to give him big hug for everything. Their vacation was almost over, they had just one day left which they probably would spend in bed and then packing and doing some light cleaning around house (Harry really didn't want cleaning lady that was supposed to come there to find out how many condoms they used) so they could leave early next day. So there was no better time than that to tell Louis how amazing it was to be there with him. 

Louis looked up at Harry and grinned widely ''Looking good Styles'' he said getting up and walking to him grabbing his hand, confused by the look on his face. He bit his lip and still felt nervous about the whole bathroom stall thing. If he'll probably just get drunk ,everything would be alright. 

Harry smiled at Louis and pulled him closer, wrapping arm around his waist and leaned down, softly kissing him. "I love you, Lou, so much" he whispered against his lips. "You are the best I've ever had. You are amazing, don't ever forget about that" he murmured to him, looking him in the eyes. "And I'm really, really happy I took you here, it is the best week of my life" he finished and kissed him again. He wanted Louis to know that he didn't regret anything. Harry had great time with Louis there and he hoped Louis had great time too with him. 

Louis grinned widely and blushed furiously hugging Harry back ''I'm really glad too, and really this was the best week of my life too'' he said honestly and kissed him on his lips softly. ''I love you too'' he murmured. ''Thanks, for everything'' he added after a while of kissing and hugging.

Harry smiled at him and pecked his lips for the last time before pulling back. "I'm really happy, Lou, that you gave me a second chance" he smiled cutely at him, with one corner of his mouth a bit higher than another and took his little hand into his bigger, entwining their fingers. "I'm ready. And you?" he asked, nodding towards door and still looking at him. He just couldn't take him eyes off him, he was so beautiful like that, with sparkles in his eyes and blushed cheeks and pink lips from kissing. 

Louis shook his head and pulled away from Harry ''wait a second'' he murmured. He quickly ran upstairs and looked into the drawers. He grabbed the little package lube and a condom running back downstairs and shoving it in his back pocket. Just because it was in a stall didn't mean you didn't have to use lube, because that would be cruel. Louis grabbed Harrys hand again and nodded ''now I am'' he said grinning. 

Harry watched after him but didn't say anything. He just waited for him and then smiled and took him to the door. He let him out first, maybe because he wanted to look some a his bum when he was walking and then locked door and they walked to the car. "Hopefully they let in kids and have some hot cocoa for you" he chuckled, jumping in behind wheel and buckling up, waiting for Louis to do the same so he could drive them. 

Louis got into the car and glared slightly at Harry ''not cool man'' he whined pinching his arm a little and buckling up quickly. Harry was still making these jokes about Louis being so young and it was actually cute Harry himself laughed at them so much ,so Louis really didn't minded at all. 

"Ouch!" Harry whimpered massaging arm where Louis pinched him. "You seriously should stop pinching me" he chuckled and started car, driving away and smiling to himself. "So, can I count on you and your magic hips tonight?" he asked and looked at him before he turned back to the road to not crash them on tree or something like that. 

Louis blushed and nodded ''If you give me some alcohol maybe you will'' he chuckled and fiddled nervously with his fingers in his lap looking at the road not really paying attention to it, he just needed something to look at. 

"Yeah, totally" Harry chuckled. "You are really hot when you are drunk" he said and patted his thigh before rubbing it. "But just so you know, I'm not cheap" he joked. He just wanted to make him less nervous because Louis obviously was nervous again about that. Harry maybe wasn't made to bottom and he would never do that if he wasn't with Louis. But he wanted that, with him. First time was nice, he liked that feeling on being stimulated from inside, not only outside and he just wanted to try again.


End file.
